Saiyan reborn
by gogeta408
Summary: 5000 years have passed since Goku saved the world. With his friends gone. Is now a shadow of his former self. Shenlong see the world in danger. And thinks it's time for the legend to return and save the world again. Gokusaku fic. part 1 complete.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan reborn

A/N: Shenlong fear's a new evil rising. And knowing that no one would be ready for it. So he decides to give Goku a new life.

He wants to see if Goku has fallen in his skill. And wants to see if he can handle the new power to this world.

And finally. He feel's Goku need's to get in touch with friends and family. Being as his family's souls have been reborn on earth and many friends have gone as well. Feeling Goku need's this for much more than Goku's challenge in skill. But... How will thing's turn out?

I don't own Naruto or dragon ball z

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki. The saiyan reborn...

Son Goku the greatest being even known. But now, a shadow of his former self.

Since the day he defeated the black star dragons. Goku has been off travelling and learning new things. And as he travelled with the great dragon Shenlong. It wasn't long before shenlong saw the light that shone in the young saiyan's eyes begin to dim.

The man may enjoy his love for fights. But his love for family and friends were stronger.

But it wouldn't help Goku.

By now the souls of his friends and family. Had been returned to the plain of the living and back to the dead. As people Goku could never recognise.

And Shenlong knew this wasn't good for the saiyan.

But over the year's earth had become that to using the element of chakra. A watered down version of chi. But it has its own unique power's.

But as the time passed, Shenlong could feel evil rising in the back ground. And knew that what was to come, the land couldn't handle.

So he made this choice.

To send Goku back to earth. And replace him with a child's soul on earth.

Yes... Playing the act of god. This was not something Shenlong would do unless he had no choice.

But, he wouldn't send Goku unarmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku watched the battle of the Kyuubi and the fourth hokage. Goku looked to the dragon.

"What's going on Shenlong...?" Goku asked.

"_Goku... I'm sending you to earth, reborn in that child's place. The one who will take the fox within them.... I can see you're loneliness. And I feel it would be best to give you that chance to make friends again. I won't have any argument's... I will not enter the world for my power will unbalance the land far more...._" Shenlong spoke.

Goku looked to the child. "You can't really take the child's life Shenlong..." Goku spoke.

"_The soul of the child will be sent back into the stream of soul's that get sent to earth... I know you don't like it. But it won't harm the person's place. Now I'll leave you with what you have now in power. All but the limit with your tail... Should you need to go beyond the limit of super saiyan 3. Your tail will grow back giving you the power of super saiyan 4 and 5...._" Shenlong spoke.

Goku sighed. "Ok..." He spoke. Shenlong frowned but hoped this will help Goku. The dragon's eyes glow. "_Fair well...._" Goku could only see a white light after that.

XXXXXXXXX

'Beep Beep'

"Ugh... Morning already....?" Dark blue eyes opened to the sun breaking through the window. Sitting up the dark blond hair ruffled about as the lad glanced out the window. His whisker marked cheek's visible in the sun light. Pushing the cover's off the lad of 7 walked across the room into the bath room, and hoped on the step placed there. His body was unnatural for someone his age for it had more muscle. But not too much but a noticeable amount.

"Another day of being here Goku... Yawn... And it feels no different. Least when I was with shenlong I wasn't hated..." Goku muttered as he got himself cleaned up. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long while.

For the past 7 years. Goku had to live a harder life he had as a child. The hate of his villager's and fox within him didn't help. But over time Goku had taken to travelling outside the village and had for the last year crafting a liveable place in the forest away from the village. Like his old life, but it was yet from finishing.

He hardly brought anything. Mainly because of both his food craving. But he has been cutting back by going fishing. And had not bothered on anything but clothing and small things like a bed. The rest of his small apartment was bare. So nothing got damage that was worth damaging in his place by the villager's.

He hadn't thought his life would be this hard. Even now he still question's shenlong's choice.

"Oh well. Can't continue questioning now..." Goku said as he got out the shower.

"It's time for that first day I hope will give me that buzz I enjoy..." Goku then pulled out the large box. "I still have someone I can keep in contact for help. Good old kaio-sama..." Goku spoke as he opened the box.

Even if Goku had no one to talk to on earth. His old sensei. King kaio. Was there to keep his spirit's up. And helped Goku from time to time. Like now with new clothing. As Goku couldn't get the right clothing from shops. And being as small as he was his uniform he wore for combat was of no use till he was older.

So he wore black shorts with an orange sash. An orange shirt with a black sleeveless vest on top. He wore black sandals and orange wrist bands.

King kaio even stocked up on training equipment. And even gave the lad a wooden sword to train with. In away.... Goku felt that King kaio was his father figure... It kept him going to do as well as he could. And now starting the academy. He hoped to do better.

He glanced at his training sword then to the nyoibo king kaio had also sent. His grandfather's gift to him.

He tied the staff on his back. The poll poking over his right shoulder. His wooden sword to the left. And his backpack on top.

Goku glanced to the mirror with a sigh. "Well... I guess school won't be too bad. Heh. If Chi-chi could see me now..." Goku frowned before walking off to the academy.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku glanced left and right from where he stood by the third hokage. He glanced to the other children and adults.

He may be an adult in mind. But lately a small part of him was the lonely kid he felt now. The third patted his head. "Heh. I hope you'll enjoy yourself Naruto... This is only your first step to becoming a shinobi..." The third spoke.

Goku nodded. "Hai..."

A teacher called and Goku took off to his first lesson. The third waved before turning to leave.

XXX

As the lesson's passed by to lunch. Goku knew one thing from lesson one.

The teacher's were out to get him. All because of the fox that he contained from the village. But he knew he couldn't let them get to him. So as lunch came he took off to find a place to clear his mind.

And coming into a clearing Goku sat down by the training stumps. With a sigh, Goku looked up. "Kaio-sensei..." Goku muttered in his depressed state.

"Goku my boy... You seem troubled..." Kaio spoke.

"I think it would be best to begin my training now... As I feel it may calm me down better than having to deal with the teacher's on my case..." Goku spoke as he tucked his leg's up.

Kaio was a man who has seen a lot. But he's never seen Goku this down. He saw the lonely state he was before he had this rebirth. And he feel's Goku's got the bad end of this... To him... Goku felt like a son to the short blue man.

Not a son that was stronger than anyone in the universe. But a son he's trained with and enjoyed his company with. He felt proud of Goku. Even if the boy never knew how much.

Kaio glanced to the skies from the other world. "Ok Goku... We'll begin by increasing the gravity on your body. You have been keeping your training on your energy control right...?" Kaio asked.

"Hai... With this fox. Not only is my chakra going to be bad. But the fox is messing with my chi... I can't keep control to even think about super saiyan..." Goku spoke.

"I know things are hard. So let's get you warmed up on that post behind you..." Kaio spoke. Goku nodded.

As he stood Kaio spoke again. "I have put a small seal on the inside of your vest. It will increase the gravity on your body. But does this one at a time till you feel you can barely move. And we'll keep doing this till you reach 20 times. Then we can begin your training in kaio-ken..." Kaio spoke.

"Heh. Relearning the old tricks of my trade..." Goku spoke as he put his hand on the kaio symbol. It glowed and Goku began to feel his body get heavy. And kept going till 5 times the earth G. Guess his body was stronger than he expected. Even Kaio was surprised.

"Ok Goku. Let's begin with the kicking combo's then work on fist movement..." Kaio spoke. Goku nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

The few weeks passed quietly as Kaio trained Goku to work on his style. Moving from hand to hand combat. To working on weapon skill's, to even helping the boy with homework. It surprised Kaio how much Goku's aura improved with him there. He never knew he had this much impact in the boy's well being...

XXX

"Ok Goku... Like we went through. And try not to damage the stump too much..." Kaio spoke. Goku nodded as he slipped into stance then lashed out with three kick's before striking with his fist. The stump cracked from the punch. But didn't break.

"You're doing well Goku. It shows how much you can control the power you hold. Last time you put a small hole in it. The crack is a great show of improvement." Kaio spoke.

Goku smiled. "Thanks..."

"Ok now that you can handle the 5 time's earth gravity. Increase it more..." Kaio spoke. Goku nodded before moving it up to 7 times.

"Now as we did. Same practise as before...

XXXXXX

Goku grinned he never thought he did so well on his test. B+, whatever that meant, must of been good from the look on the teacher's face. As he walked round the corner he came to stop. His score paper hitting the floor.

His apartment had just gone up in flames.

He would have run up. But as luck had been for him. He had moved all his stuff but a small few thing's to his place in the woods. All that was left was to move his bedding.

"So much for that..." Goku muttered as he sighed. "I'll just head off..." Goku muttered. He picked up his test and looked about. Then making a quick jump to the roof. He took off flying close to the buildings and out of shinobi range of sight. As he got to the wall Goku flew over it before dashing into the forest.

It was a couple of minutes later before Goku got to his stop. A large open space with large under growth making it all but impossible to get in except by flying in. A large water fall was to the far end. And to the right a small wooden cabin, Goku had spent putting together.

He had taken time to grow food and all sort's on the small plane he had. And even had the luck of Kaio to give him senzu to grow. But they grew slowly. But did the trick to keep him from going hungry.

He had a fire built by the river. And because of the large tree's the wind that blew over the top snuffed out any smoke but the smell. But it would be 5 minutes before anyone smelt it. And it would hardly be sensed.

The small cabin had the bed space he was going to use with the wall holding his tools and other equipment. The place could be used for one or more but not too many. And it was ok for him right now... Goku put his school stuff on the side before going outside to work on his skills.

"Ok Goku... Concentrate..." Kaio spoke. This one thing both Kaio and Goku had wondered about as they attempted to summon up chakra.

Goku, being a user of chi. Has seemed to have affected is chakra system. Only one other person had this. And it was because of the 3rd. That Goku was still able to take part as a shinobi, with under developed chakra coils.

But Goku being someone who could use powers far more potent than chakra. Had little to worry about. But Goku was still willing to try his best with what chakra he could gather.

But this was strange. To both him and the 3rd hokage. Seeing as the kyuubi's chakra was supposed to enter his system increasing his own chakra.

But for the love of it. It's going somewhere else. Or it's being stopped by something. But whatever was going on would have to be left as it was. So now, Goku continues to try summoning whatever he could of the non-existent chakra, In order to find why the fox's chakra wasn't flowing into him. But he had no luck. And the fox still messed with his chi.

This probably may also explain why his body, is so slow to get used to the gravity change?

XXXX

That night Goku sighed looking to the night sky. The air felt still. Like an event was going on and he just couldn't tell what was happening.

All he knew was that something bad had, has or is going to happen tonight. And he had no idea what.

XXXX

Goku glanced to Sasuke Uchiha the day's after that night. 'His family was wiped out... I didn't find out how. But I know it's completely messed Sasuke up.' He could feel a dark aura from the boy that reminded him of his fellow saiyan. Vegeta...

Goku shook his head. He didn't need to come in contact with passed thoughts. He was trying to get away from much of them sorrow's.

XXXXX

"Ha!" Goku yelled as he strikes the stump with great force and shattered the stump on the spot. Goku panted. He was up to 9 times and his body was aching. "I just need to keep going... I need to reach my level..." Goku muttered.

XXXXX

The passing month's for Goku were fun and it was one of them time's were Goku took to walking the streets of the village for just looking at day to day life of people. As he reached the park he noticed it was evening. "I may as well do a bit of jogging before heading home..." Goku mused before warming up and taking off on the light jog.

"Hehe baby! Go cry to your mommy!" Goku's step's slow down to the voices and glances about. He hears insult's being given and follows the sound of crying and more to a clearing to the path. He came across a group of girl's from his class and some older ones. They were picking on one of girl's he had seen on rare times. The girl was on her knee's crying.

Goku glanced about to see if anyone was going to help. And saw a girl with blond hair. Ino if he remembered right enough. But she seemed to be either nervous to do something. Or didn't want any part of it.

But to Goku, he didn't like it when people pick on people weaker than them. It was never something he liked one bit.

"Hehe... Look at the baby cry...!" One girl called. "Oh be careful... If she cry's any louder her forehead's going to swell and explode..." Another spoke.

"And if you keep this up I may have to find an adult..." The girl's turn to Goku who stood with his arms crossed.

"Tch. It's just Uzumaki..." One girl spoke. Clearly the parent's were telling their children something. Some were nervous. "Le-t's get out of here. Dad says he's a freak and I shouldn't talk to him.." One girl spoke. Some other's nodded and walked off.

Slowly each girl turned and walked away leaving the girl. Goku recognised her as Sakura. The girl sniffled as Goku walked up. He crouched down. "You ok...?" Goku asked. Sakura slowly looked up and at Goku. Upon realising who it was, gasped in surprise. Goku stepped back. "Err... I guess you are..." Goku muttered looking away. He didn't mean to scare her. But guess he couldn't do anything about it. "I guess I'll be off then..." Goku said walking off. He made a slight glance to see Sakura looking at him before she quickly looked away. Goku sighed before walking and taking off back home.

XXXX

"She seemed like a nice girl... You really should have tried to make friend's..." Kaio spoke. "I would if I felt like I could. But I think it would be best I leave them strings to when I'm older. By then I may be able to make more friend's that can tell, if what their parent's say is true or not..." Goku muttered poking the fire.

"So Goku... How about we move you up to 12 times the gravity..." Kaio spoke. Goku nodded.

"Yeah sure Kaio-sensei..." Goku spoke.

XXXXX

Goku panted. It was the second year and he was training in the mountains of iwa. "Ok Goku... Again..." Kaio spoke.

Goku tensed his body. His aura burst to life. "Kaio-ken... AH!" Goku yelled as his body was engulfed in a blazing aura. "Now...Kamehameha!" Goku called bring his hand's back. A blue orb forming. "Ka... me.... ha... me... ha!" Goku yelled firing into the rock face. As the rock's blasted away scattering to the floor. Goku smiled, only to frown.

Goku glanced to the right. Shinobi were heading his way. He needs to take off now or they would spot him for sure.

XXXX

Goku sat by a small fire in a cave. "You did well Goku. You're body took Kaio-ken fully now... So we can move on to work our way to spirit bomb..." Kaio spoke. Goku smiled.

"Yeah..." He sighed looking at the fire. "Hay Kaio-sensei... Is their other jinchurriki like me out there...?" Goku asked.

Kaio pondered. "I can take a look for you Goku. I'll let you know soon..." Kaio said getting to work.

An hour passed and we find Goku tied at the feet and hanging from a ceiling, doing pull up's.

"Goku my boy... I've found a jinchurriki..." Kaio spoke.

"Really...?" Goku asked as he pulled himself up. "Yes... But Goku...This boy who is also of your age group. He's... not in a sane state of mind. I've been watching him... Goku I don't think it's wise to try meeting this child..."

Goku cut the rope and dropped down. "No way sensei... I'm going to meet him..." Goku said packing up.

"Goku... I can't really agree to this. You may end up getting killed..." Kaio spoke.

"And I could make a friend on the same ground's as me... I'm taking that chance..." Goku spoke back.

Kaio sighed. The student he trained seemed more like a child than a man sometimes....

XXXX

Goku grinned as he flew above the clouds over the land of wind. The sun gave the morning a warm feel to Goku's back. His old outfit he had replaced over time to a larger style. His short's now jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He had a hood attached to the zipped up vest.

Goku glanced below and dived down using the newly gained speed he'd gathered over time. And landed in the alleys of suna village, without a person noticing. Goku then began to walk the streets with the rare person make a glance at him. He ignored it seeing as they wouldn't know him and would look.

Using his fine energy sensing he found the bloodlust energy pouring from a boy his age that sat on his own. Goku dropped down in front of him. "H-" Goku had to flip back and dodge the sand that had just lashed out. "Woah woah..." Goku called. "Listen Garra I want to talk..." Garra stared at Goku emotionlessly.

The boy then grabbed his head in pain. "Mother... O-ok... I'll... I'll get his blood for you..." Garra growled as sand began to rise.

"Goku... I don't think this is ok..." Kaio spoke. Goku shifted into battle stance. "Right now his demon has him more in control. I'll show him what true power is...!" Goku yelled as he released his energy.

Garra grinned. "Yes... Show me your power. Mother wants it..." Garra growled. The sand burst towards Goku and the boy jumped.

Goku then brought his hand forward. "Hm!" Goku released a small orb of energy firing it at Garra. The sand flew up to defend and was blasted away.

'So the sand can move on its own. Must be the demon inside him....' Goku's eyes widen to the large shadow and turned to see behind him, a large wave of sand. "Crud...!" Goku yelled as the sand crashed down on him.

Garra raised the sand with his hand showing Goku's face. "Now... Sabaku Kyuu..." Garra called.

"Kaio-ken!" Goku yelled as the sand swirled with red energy and exploded. Goku flipped landing on his feet. 'That was close. That could have been the end...' Goku look's at the boy and he too look's back.

The sand dashes forward and Goku tense's his body. "Kaio-ken... Attack!" Goku yelled dashing at the young lad. The sand dived in only for Goku to dash over and land behind and strike from behind. The sand blocked the 5 centimetre's between them. But it was enough to knock Garra off his feet.

The sand caught its container and turned Garra to face him. "Yes... That's what I want..." Garra growled. Goku tensed. He could feel Garra's energy rising... 'This is bad...'

"Goku... Get out of there!" Kaio yelled.

"Argh....!" Garra yelled as a large plume of smoke burst to life. Goku jumped back and stopped in mid air. The smoke cleared showing the large raccoon of sand. "So that's the one tail..." Goku muttered.

"**Yes.... Now give me your blood**!" The large beast yelled.

Goku ducked and dodged. 'I can't go beyond what I've trained on. I need to try beating it without needing to use triple, let alone two fold.

Goku ducked again under the hand and the large beast's mouth opened. A blast of wind show out, blasting Goku into the cliff side. Goku grunted as he pushed himself up. Only for the large palm of sand to come down on him.

"**Is that all you have... Show me more power**!!" The large beast roared bringing his palm down on Goku.

As the palm came down again it remained down. "**Hehehe**..." The beast chuckled.

Spark's of energy flicked across the sand as wind pulsed out from under it. "_Argh...!_" The sand was blown away from the force of energy released. "**What....!**" The sand creature roared. Down on the ground Goku stood his body in a golden aura. His hair had a tint of red and was spiked up and his iris gone. But his sight was locked on the large creature. He had release the giji super saiyan. The false super saiyan state that was the go between of his power. He had released it without even being aware of it. Kaio new right now that Goku wasn't even ready to regain super saiyan. If he was like this in that form.

He had the power of a super saiyan. But he couldn't control it. Just like with lord slug.

The large beast stumbled back and Goku cupped his hands. "_Ka...me...ha...me..._" Goku yelled.

"**Give me your blood...!**" The demon yelled. The sand rained down on Goku. "_Ha_!" The large blue beam of chi fired up and at the large beast blasting the head off the beast.

The sand crumpled as the smoking body of the young boy named Garra hit the ground with a thud...

The aura vanished off Goku and he fell forward passing out.

XXXXXXXXX

The next thing Goku knew was that he was in the hospital. He glanced to his left noticing Garra in the bed next to him. "I see you have awoken. Now can you tell me who you are...?" Goku glanced to his right to see a man in kage robes.

"Who are you...?" Goku asked.

"I am the kazekage of this village..." Goku blinked before sitting up. His body roared in pain. "Best not stand child. Your body is recovering..." The kage spoke. "Now who are you...? And what would a jinchurriki like you want with my son..." The kage asked.

Goku sighed. "A friend..." He sighed. The kage looked out window. "Why would you try to make friends with a monster like you..." Goku glanced to the kage. The man seemed to be looking out the window. Goku glanced to his clothing and saw the senzu bag he brought with him. "I wanted to make friends with someone like me..." Goku spoke as he floated over to his clothing.

"Then why attack him... Why even bother try if he's beyond the state to make friend's..." The kage spoke.

Goku reached into the pouch and took out a bean. Thank god they hadn't taken his food.

"Because there's good in everyone and I believe I can bring Garra back to what he used to be... I had to beat him. But didn't get to prove it..." Goku spoke.

The kage turned. "What you doing out of bed child..." The kage spoke. Goku jumped about a bit. He could feel a great increase in his power. The kage stared dumbfounded.

"I wanted to show Garra that there are people out there that can be friends with him. Even if his family and village don't hold him in high regards..." Goku said as he got changed.

"Where you going lad...?" The kage spoke.

"I'm going to talk to Garra first... Then head home. My lesson's start up soon. And they'll begin to wonder where their jinchurriki went. Even if they hate me..." Goku spoke.

The kage turned to walk out the room. "You may stay to talk with Garra. But I doubt you'll get out this village till we know who you are..." With that the man left.

Goku pulled out the staff. It was the same so they hadn't tried to swap any of his stuff for false models.

Garra grunted and Goku walked up to the bed. The lad turned and grunted looking at Goku. "St-stay back..." Garra spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I want to be your friend Garra... And if you don't believe..." Goku then reached into his pouch. "Eat this... It's a senzu bean. It will help you recover..." Goku said putting the bean down in front of Garra.

Garra glanced at Goku. "Why should I trust you...?" Garra asked.

"Because were the same. I too am a jinchurriki. And am too hated by my village..." Goku said.

"Then why aren't you like me...?" Garra asked.

"Because even if they hate me. I believe I can change that. And have them one day see me for me. And not as the demon inside me..." Goku said.

Garra looked back to the bean and put it in his mouth.

Garra tensed and sat up state. "Burp...." Garra blinked as did Goku. Only for Goku to burst out laughing. Garra glared. His face red in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Garra muttered.

"Yeah you don't have to feel alone in this world. There are people who will see passed your demon..." Goku spoke.

"Is their people like that for you...?" Garra asked.

"Some..." Goku said. "Garra I'm going to head off now... From the way your father's acting. I doubt he'll let me go peacefully." Goku said.

Garra sighed. "Who are you?"

"Names Naruto Uzumaki... A member of Konoha." He whispered to Garra.

"I'm... Garra..."

"I know... Later..." Goku said taking to the window. "Till we meet again. Or if possible... I'll come find you during my next holiday and spend it with you... Heh take care..." Goku said as a white aura covered him and he took off.

Garra stared blankly. 'He just flew away... Naruto Uzumaki... Heh... My friend...'

XXXXXXXX

Goku sighed with a big smile on his face. It was great to be back in class. "Naruto... Get out the class for messing around..."

Well almost.

XXXXXXXXX

Hehe. Not bad. I think it went well...

But anyway onto next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan reborn

I don't own Naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter 2: Academies end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku sat facing Garra as the third year came round. By now the boy had calmed. But had that rare time to flip. But right now both he and the sand child. Were training.

"Ok Garra, take this slowly. You need to release the aura constantly as time passes..." Goku spoke. Garra stood not far off in slacks and shirt. His body tense as he tried to summon the energy Goku could do. But had yet to know of Goku's true name. Garra growled as Goku watched the energy flow before a field of energy covered Garra. Goku clapped. "Well done..." Goku called. "You're come on well Garra. I didn't think you would be this well tapped to chi. But maybe it's like a connection with the beast in us. Seeing as animals are more adapt to the land were chi flows from every living thing. It could be that sort of connection..." Goku said.

Garra nodded. "I guess..." Garra glanced to Goku. "How did you ever come by this power...?" Garra asked.

Goku pondered on how he should put it. "Let's say the nine tailed fox has something good about him..." Goku said.

Garra nodded, buying the story for now. "What next...?" Garra asked.

"Spar..." Goku said.

XXXXXXXX

"Argh!" Goku roared as both clashed fist to fist. Then leg to leg. Both then broke into a barrage of punches and kicks. Goku holding back to help the lad. Both met at tie knocking both back. They flip and land. Garra panted. "Not bad Garra..." Goku spoke.

"Yeah..." Garra breathed. How could the lad before him not even break a sweat?

"Hay Garra... You up for learning something away from your sand attacks...?" Goku asked.

"What's that...?" Garra asked.

"It's a technique that will give your opponent a big surprise. But only use these skill's when need to. Not every time..." Goku spoke. He then brought his hand back. "Bakurikimaha!" Goku yelled throwing his arm forward firing a blast. Garra watched the attack blast a rock face apart.

"The exploding demon wave..." Garra muttered. "Yeah... A skill I picked up..." 'Thank you piccolo...' Goku mused to himself.

"You're willing to teach me that...?" Garra asked. Goku nodded.

"And two others. The masenko and the makanosappo." Goku spoke. "These three I will teach you. But you must promise not to teach another them. For these attacks are very power." Goku spoke. Garra nodded.

"Hai Naruto..."

XXX

Goku sat wondering if Garra was like piccolo. From the way things have been it sort of is.

Garra has that sort of... Piccolo style to him. The way he talked. The way thing with his demon reminded Goku of his tenkaichi budokai battle against him. And right now he watched Garra master each technique he was teaching the lad.

"Ugh...." Garra growled. "Bakurikimaha!" Garra roared throwing his right arm forward, his left holding the side. The chi bullet fired at the sand wall Garra had formed and it blew apart.

Yes Garra had this shimmer of Piccolo.

XXXXXXXX

Goku lashed out at the wooden stump as he trained in taijutsu after class. He aimed to keep his skill's top notch. And with his body at 50 time's earth's gravity. Goku was still a long way from super saiyan.

"Ha ha ha!" Goku yelled as he lashed out three kick's as he jumped. The stump crack from the strike and Goku landed.

"Woah that's cool!" Goku quickly turned in surprise to see a lad about his age or older. He had black hair that ponytailed out. He had large black eye brows and black round eyes. He wore a white shirt and pants that reminded him of Yamcha when he first met him. Just minus the bandana around the neck.

"Er..." Goku stared blankly. How this person get so close. He could sense jonin from half way across the village but this child got under his radar.

"Oh heh. Sorry. My name is Rock Lee. I couldn't help but watch your taijutsu skill's... er..." Rock spoke.

Goku blinked. "Oh heh sorry my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Erm how did you get so close. Normally I can sense a presence of someone's energy very well. But you got closer than I wanted..." Goku asked.

Rock grinned. "Oh, heh. Well I have this problem with under developed chakra coil's. So you may not have sensed my chakra. From how low it is..." Rock said. "It's the reason I watched your taijutsu. See I'm trying to prove I can be a great ninja with just taijutsu. Naruto-san. Could you help me...? It's easy to say you're the most skilled of your age group..." Rock spoke.

Goku stared surprised. He'd found the only other person like him. Goku wodered for a second. 'I should. This guy won't have the same advantage as me. So I should help him out. This way I have another sparring partner. It couldn't hurt right?'

"Well sure I guess. I could do with a sparring partner..." Goku spoke. Lee grinned.

"Yosh... Thank you Naruto-kun..." Rock spoke. Goku rubbed the back of his head trying to figure this guy out.

"It's no trouble Lee. After all, we are the same." Lee blinked.

XXX

"Ok Lee... Show me what you know..." Goku spoke. Lee got into his basic stance.

When Lee learned Goku had the same problem as Lee. It was something of a relief for Lee, to find he wasn't alone in being unable to use chakra.

"Ok!" Rock spoke. Goku formed his stance. And Lee dashed forward. Goku ducked and dodged and blocked Lee's strikes with ease. His skills were average for someone of his age.

Goku dipped down as Lee tried to strike out with his leg. Goku sweep kicked under him. The boy landed on his back with a thud. The boy blinked as he saw the fist in front of him. "That's kill..." Goku spoke. He helped Lee up. "Ok well you're skill's aren't bad. I'm sure we can do something while I'm here... Hmm..." Goku pondered for a bit. Lee stood waiting. Goku snapped his finger's... "I got it. Rogafufuken. The art of the wolf fang fist. This is an old style I came across. I'll teach you what I know of it..." Goku said.

Lee blinked. "The wolf fang fist...?"

"Hai. Its taijutsu based. I'll teach you this and some other stuff to make up for your lose in chakra. All I need is someone to train with..." Lee nodded with a grin.

"Hai!"

XXX

We move on some time ahead towards the winter time. By now Goku had change to a coat and jacket. This being the coldest winter of Konoha this year with it snowing. They say it did snow every so many year's. But still had no reason as to why.

Goku wore his boot with black jeans and an orange long sleeve skin tight shirt. An orange and black jacket on top to keep the cold off him. But was still able to give him full movement. He wore a pair wore black gloves and a cap. It was that cold this year. The coldest to date.

Also in this time his hair had grown down a bit that he sometimes remembered back to them days training Gohan in the room of spirit and time. He decided he would make use of the long hair for a while to keep his head warm. And get it cut after the cold winter.

He opened his locker for the last time and found a box there. Every year someone put one there and he had yet to know who... And still had no idea to how someone get's it there. Opening it up, he found a small tanto. This was the first time to get a weapon. The last ones were for coupon's to food places. But seeing as he couldn't use them handed them to Choji who in away. Made them buddies. He didn't mind. But to have a tanto. He glanced about. Checking for any teacher. No way would he want to be caught with a blade and be blamed. He saw a card.

"Sorry couldn't afford a sword I cleaned this old blade up. Hope you like it from the girl in the back ground...? Ugh no name again. They must not want parent's or people to know who ever it is..." Goku muttered. "It would be nice to meet this person... Hm..." Goku pulled the blade out a bit showing the fine silver blade. The hilt was red with a black lightening design along it. And a cloud design on the hilt. "It may be useful one day. I'll keep it on me. Heh I really have to say thanks to this girl..." Goku muttered putting the blade in his bag. He then realised something.

"Would this mean a girl likes me...?" Goku mused. He never thought about that. Since his relationship with Chi-chi. Even if he had no clue back then about relationships with girls. And still isn't 100 percent even now.

For a girl to like him... He could help but have a small smile. It made him feel happy someone liked him. Even if they don't show themselves. Goku glanced about. "Hmmm..." He pulled out a card and wrote a note. 'Maybe their close by. I won't go searching for them. I'll wait till the day comes.'

As Goku made his way off. Someone picked up the note hanging from his locker. 'Thank you. If you want something for Christmas... Please leave a note at the memorial stone. I'll get you something if you like. Signed Naruto.' The girl smiled. 'Thank you.'

XXXXX

"Duck, Lee!" Goku yelled throwing a snow ball at the one just about to hit Lee's head. Both were facing a group of kid's in a snow ball fight. Lee wore a long sleeve gray jacket and pants like Goku.

"Thanks Naruto-kun..." Lee called.

"Think nothing of it. You best wait for my friend to visit. He'll back us up big time!" Goku yelled as he dived and rolled. Then flipping throw two snow ball's hitting two targets.

Goku was the only person they had yet to hit once. Goku ducked and flipped back as they bombarded him with snowballs. But with his training, he was faster than them. And gripped two in a half flip. Before swinging back. He threw them and they hit their target.

Lee panted as did Goku. This was the one thing Goku enjoyed the most since they normally took this chance to get at Goku with snow balls for their fun. Lee and Goku took this as practise. And slowly it turned into a game for both sides. The hate the children had to Goku, was flattened by the fun of the game.

Goku dodged to the side and ducked as one flew from behind him. He gripped the snow below and threw a ball of snow at the one who fired at him.

Lee had been forced to cover behind a tree. 'Naruto-kun's keeping up are better than me in the cold. Then I must increase my training.

Slowly the kid's began to tire and pull out to rest. And it wasn't long before Goku had to take a sit down. Since not only were the kid's tired. He too wanted a break. "Man... That... was... fun..." Goku panted.

"Hai... I've never seen some many people take on one person and not hit you... But still get hit back..." Lee spoke, his breath a bit better after his rest.

"At least we'll have a third person on our side by tomorrow. You remember my friend I mentioned from suna. Garra." Goku spoke.

"Hai... You said you visited him on the holidays. So he's coming to the village this time...?" Lee asked. Goku nodded. "He's flying in... He'll be here tonight and I got the pass from the third. But he was a bit worried of how I made a friend in suna since I've never left the village..." Goku spoke.

"Hehe. I'm sure you'll tell Hokage-sama soon..." Lee spoke. Goku sighed.

"Maybe." The sound of snow hitting the tree got the attention that game was back in play.

XXX

Goku sighed as he sat by the small fire in his little garden. He had moved snow out the way making snowmen and heated the water fall with a kamehameha. His senzu beans not growing because of the cold weather. But luckly he had some for the winter. The sound of feet landing and he turned to see he first friend his age. Garra. "I told you, you'd find it..." Goku called.

"Hai Naruto..." Garra spoke looking about.

"I have a spare bed set up inside." Goku said.

"You live some distance from the village. And this dense forest is pretty hard to get through. I see why you choose here..."

Goku nodded. "Yeah it has all that's needed. Best rest up tonight, I've started cooking some fish..." Goku spoke. Garra sat the other side and both began to eat.

"There's a lot of snow here..." Garra spoke.

"Yeah coldest to date in the land of fire. Shouldn't last for a week or so... So you can enjoy the fun of snow sport's..." Goku said grinning. Garra nodded. Garra had brought a set of warm clothing for the trip there. And the kazekage was weary of sending his son/ weapon to konoha. Garra wore a red woolly jacket with black slacks. He wore boots and gloves.

"How cold will it get out here...?" Garra asked. "Not very. The tree's keep most of the cold out. But it's enough for my snowmen.." Garra glanced to them. There were three. One of Goku. One of him. And the third.

"Who's the third one...?" Garra asked. "The third is Rock Lee. You'll meet him tomorrow..." Garra nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Garra woke the next morning to a cold one. It was fucking cold. His demon's words... Not his. Garra opened the door after getting clothed to find the fire burning. "Oi Garra!" Garra glanced to Goku oh sat in the steaming water. "Come on in! This will give you quick the shock!" Goku said. Garra walked up and looked at the steaming water. He put his hand in and felt as if he was just in cased in a block of ice. The water was freezing. And yet... Goku remained fine.

"Hehe... Yeah cold isn't it... It's quiet the chill but the centre is warmer than the outer ring..." Goku said. "There seems to be a warm current under the spot I'm at..." Goku said. Garra turned to walk off.

"I'll swim later..." Garra spoke. Goku nodded. "Ok... The water normally warms up by the end of the day. But isn't as hot as it is right now..." Goku called. "It will be fine..." Garra muttered.

XXX

"Yosh! Nice to meet you Garra-kun...!" Lee spoke loudly as he shook Garra's hand and body up and down. When he was released of Garra glanced to Goku.

"Lee's hyper..." Garra spoke. Goku shook his head.

"He's just excited to meet a new friend and maybe a bit hyper to train..."

The group then turned to walk off. They popped by the ramen bar and had a warm breakfast. "Three bowls of ramen for me and my friend's Oji-san..." Goku called out. "Hehe... Coming right up Naruto..." The old man spoke. The daughter came out moments after. "Hello Naruto.... Hello Lee. Who's your friend...?" Ayame asked looking at Garra.

"He's Garra from Suna. He's visiting for the week..." Goku spoke.

"I see. Well do you three what tea to warm you up...?" she asked. The three nod. As the streets began to build to the holiday spirit. The three chatted about events that have happened and what they hope to have done by the end of the year.

"Well I hope to have passed the exam this coming summer." Lee spoke. "I will then finally begin to show my hard work as a taijutsu specialist..." Lee spoke.

"I just hope to pass. But no doubt I'll get the same test as you will Lee..." Goku said.

"Yosh Naruto-kun. I know you will pass the test." Lee said.

Goku smiled. "Yeah... I hope I pass the test."

"How's your life been Garra...?" Goku asked.

"It's been well..." Garra muttered. Both had yet to let Lee know they were jinchurriki. Goku still needed to think on how he should put it.

"Teas done... Here you go Naruto. You too Lee..." Ayame spoke. She then put one in front of Garra and rubbed his head. "Aw why the sour face. Cheer up and have your tea..." She spoke. Lee and Goku sniggered lightly. Garra red in embarrassment again.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ok Garra... Me, Lee and you are going to practice our taijutsu. So we must do this the old fashion way..." The pair nods.

"Rock, paper, scissors...!" The three called. "Tie. Again Rock, paper, scissors! Again! Rock, paper, scissors! Again! Again! Again!"

"Aw man...!" Goku spoke as he lost. Garra and Lee grinning and smiling at each other being the first spar...

Garra formed his style as did Lee. Goku stood in the middle arm up. "Begin!"

Lee dashed forward and jumped. "Argh!" Lee yelled as he strikes out with his right leg. Garra ducked and flipped back driving both feet into Lee's chin. Then boy bounced up and flipped over landing on his feet. Garra took Lee's slightly stunned stance as a chance to up his victory and dashed forward. He brought his fist back. But Lee shook his head and was able to pull it to the side. Garra's hand passed by. Lee twisted dragging his leg back tripping the suna lad. Before kneeing the back, Garra rotated bringing his right leg over then his left on Lee's shoulder. But Lee pushed him off and Garra flipped back.

Lee formed two clawed hands. "Rogafufuken!" Lee yelled dashing forward, Garra blinked and ducked and dodged till Lee landed a strike then another before striking with both across Garra's front. A wolf howl was heard as Garra bounced back along the ground.

Garra growled standing he brought his arm back before lashing out with a long arm of sand. It gripped Lee before tossing him like a ball. Goku blinked as he saw a sand version of Piccolo's move. Thing was... He never taught Garra that.

Lee flipped and dashed forward side stepping each strike and then jumping the last. He rotated and drop kicked. Garra blocked before gripping Lee's leg and throwing him. Both dashed forward about to strike each other when Goku stopped both in the centre. "We have company..."

XXXXXX

The blaze of snowball's came down hard on us as I private Lee ducked behind one of the many tree's that cover out battle field. Captain Naruto is an untouchable force as every snowball that's fired at him. He dodges with ease, even retaliating back with force...

"Lee what you writing...?" Goku asked as he took the paper from Lee.

"With Garra being a man of little words and movement. He is not touched by the barrages of snowballs...." Goku muttered as he read the rest. "Lee what the world is this...?" Goku asked.

"Err.... It's something I was messing about with..." Lee said with a grin.

Goku passed it to him. "It's ok. Need's more work...".

XXXXXX

The land of wind was far from what Lee expected the week they visited the land with Garra. But right now the three were racing the sand dunes to out run the incoming sand storm. "Stay close and be ready to fly above if need be..." Goku called. Both nodded as they released their energy and burst forward.

The three made it to Suna just in time...

The night came and the three boys sat down to dinner.

It was also the night. The kazekages family was shown the deadly saiyan stomach.

Goku burped as he leaned back. "Man that was good..." He spoke patting his stomach.

Kankuro fell backwards off his chair in shock. Temari just stared. Her food long forgotten.

The kazekage's right eye twitched from the eating display of the lad.

But Lee and Garra eat without worry. Knowing somewhat of their friend's eating habit.

"Hehe. Not bad. That food was good..." Goku spoke.

"It better have been. That was 5 times someone your age could eat. And it was a 5 course meal each time..." Temari spoke up from her stunned state.

"Kankuro... Please get off the floor..." Garra spoke as he ate.

"I... I think I'll just go to bed..." The kazekage spoke walking off. 'I don't think I'll even get that event out of my head...'

XXXXXX

"Ugh..." Lee sat beside Goku as they watched Garra gather energy to the tip's of his finger's. Then...

"Makanosappo..!" Garra yelled throwing his finger's forward. A beam shot out with a spiralling energy on top. Lee blinked as the attack ripped through the rock face.

"Yosh that was amazing Garra-kun... Naruto-kun... What will I learn...?" Lee asked. Goku hopped down. Leaving Garra to his task.

"Lee before I teach you this. You must remember this that these attacks..."

"Bakurikimaha!" Garra roared. Goku hit the deck, taking Lee with him.

"Too much!" Goku yelled. The attack hit a rock.

From Suna a mile off a small mushroom cloud formed.

XXX

As the smoke cleared Goku stood. "That's what I'm saying. These moves are dangerous. And should only be used when you're stuck and when you can control them..." Goku said as Garra coughed out black smoke.

"Wow...." Garra muttered before passing out.

"Yeah... Lee I want you to be careful learning these skills..." Goku spoke. Lee nodded.

"Hai. I will only use it as a last resort..." Goku nodded.

"Ok. I'm going to teach you the Sokidan. And the kamehameha. The last being a favourite of mine..." Goku spoke.

XXX

Garra coughed another black cloud out as he sat by Goku.

Lee stood off in front of them. His right hand clenched in front of him. "Ugh... Sokidan!" Lee called forming an orb in his hand. The spirit ball, Yamcha's move.

Lee threw the ball forward and as it hit the stone face. Lee moved his two middle finger's up. Then jabbed them left... Then right. Controlling the orb... The orb hit the ground exploding but not as large as Garra's. But like Goku would let him put too much power behind it.

Lee grinned. "Yes!" I got the Sokidan down!" Lee cheered.

"Well done..." Goku clapped.

"Now to show you the kamehame ha..." Goku hopped down and moved passed Lee. "This is a very good technique... But not the most powerful if you don't master it..." Goku spoke. He cupped his hands.

"...." Goku tensed. "Ha!" Goku yelled throwing a small beam of energy out and striking the rock pillar.

Lee blinked. "That's cool. But was that the kamehameha...?" Lee asked.

Goku nodded. "Hai. I only released a small orb of energy. The chant give you time to gather the power..." Goku spoke.

"Could you show me how it goes Naruto-kun...?" Lee asked.

Goku nodded. "Ok..." He stepped back. "I'll aim up... Garra could you raise a rock with the sand for me...?" Goku asked. Garra nodded.

Goku brought his hands back. Lee watched as a blue orb flared to life. "Ka... me...." Goku began. The orb increasing in size... "Ha... me..." Goku continued. He threw his hand's forward. "Ha!"

XXXXXX

We move into Goku's final year. The three had agreed this would be that last time they hung out as a group. Seeing as Lee would be becoming a shinobi. But Goku would visit Garra to spar. And train with Lee when both are free.

But right now in a small lake in a training ground. We find Goku forming stance's with his tanto. "Ugh..." Goku dragged the blade across in front of him throwing water up.

Goku was trying to recreate the move he saw Janemba pull on him. But he was having no luck. So far he was forming a curved wave of energy when he swung the tanto. But nothing yet.

"Hm..." Goku stiffed his arm movement. Then tucking the blade back. The blade facing down in his fist. While his left hand pushed flat to his right fist. He pushed forward in a kamehameha motion firing a curved wave of blue energy. Goku blinked. Then following the same style again. Formed another. Goku grinned. "Yes! I mastered it! But... It's not like Janemba's... So... I made my own technique..." Goku stared.

Yeah he may have had a wide range of skill's he learned master and make some his own. But he never made his own chi based technique. This was a first for Goku.

"Hehe..." Goku jumped from the water. Then swung the tanto again. His left palm flat releasing another wave. It sliced at the wooden pole in the centre. Goku hopped and flipped releasing wave after wave. Then landing on his feet. "Ha!" Goku yelled releasing a large wave that sliced three tree's down. Goku glanced at his blade. "Heh. I'll use this for that technique right now. So a name...?" Goku asked himself. "Hm... Fuuha...? Heh wind wave... Hmm no... That won't work... Hm... I'll need to think on that. Hm..." Goku smiled. "The Kattoha. Cutting wave..." Goku spoke.

Goku dried off before heading for the academy. Today was an event where the student's can show off some of their skills.

Normally it's not done. But they felt the parent's were not seeing much out of their children. So a small taijutsu sparring match and other skills would do.

So they went through the ninjutsu. Goku missing out because of his lack of chakra.

The weapon's lesson show didn't go to bad. Getting above average marks.

The taijutsu one Goku was itching for. Since he never seen what his fellow students were good at.

"Ok female class. Sakura Haruno. Vs. Hinata Hyuuga..." Iruka called. The two faced each other. Goku glanced between them.

By the feel of power. Hinata can win this. But her lack of will to fight made it difficult. But Sakura has lower energy than Hinata. But her will to fight is greater.

The match began and Sakura took her strike's fast and quick knocking Hinata off her feet. The girl groaned. Goku frowned. He wanted to say something. But he just felt he should let her know it won't be easy for what she will have to come up against.

Hinata stood and tried to fight back. But Sakura remained calm and knocked Hinata down. Goku could see Sakura was holding back from hurting Hinata too much. And she set the kill position in front of Hinata.

Iruka nodded. "Sakura Haruno wins." Sakura grin's and Goku blinks as she glanced to him. He turned to see Sasuke behind him and took it as she was one of the lad's many fans.

The time passed till. "Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Naruto Uzumaki..." Iruka called.

Goku grinned. He had always wanted to see what got this kid so much attention

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just look forward to seeing why you're so favoured. This will let me see if I can match you if you're that good. Well... What they say at least..." Goku spoke.

"Heh. You'll never match the elite we Uchiha gain too..." Sasuke commented. "

You know... There's a saying..." Goku spoke. "That even with hard work. Even a lower class can out do the elite..." Goku said.

"Tch. False hopes for him then..." Sasuke said forming stance. Goku formed stance.

"Begin!" Iruka called and Sasuke dashed forward.

Goku watched Sasuke got in close and lashed out with his right. Goku moved pushing the fist to the side then swept Sasuke's feet from under him and let Sasuke tumble over.

Goku turned and blinked. 'Have I really overestimated this lad...?' Sasuke turned shaking his head and scowled. He attacked Goku again. But the lad ducked and blocked all strikes. Sasuke froze as the Goku's fist stopped in front of his face. Iruka nods. "Winner Naruto..."

"What, but the fight!" One adult spoke out.

"I've watched the fight and I can see the clear winner. Naruto wins..." Iruka spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku sighed as he sat on one of the roof's. He watched as some of the villager's looked for him. 'Just because I beat Sasuke Uchiha. I'm public enemy number one again... Sigh...' He scratched his chin. "Guess I shouldn't show my face about in the village for a couple of day's... Well off to training then..." Goku spoke jumping off the side of the building and off to a training ground.

Goku flipped, kicked and punched as he worked on his reflexes. "Naruto-kun!" Lee spoke jumping down from the trees. Goku landed and turned to his friend. And blinked. Lee was wearing green.... And a lot of it too...

"Naruto-kun..."

"Lee what happened to you...?" Goku spoke up.

"Oh this...?" Lee started. "Gai-sensei said this will help with my training..."

"But... You're doing ok. Why change the outfit? I mean you had a gravity seal on your shirt. Without that..."

"It is ok Naruto-kun. I stitched the fabric of that seal into my new clothing. So I keep the same training I was doing. I trust Gai-sensei. And if I can't trust my sensei in what he knows... Then who..?" Lee asked.

Goku sighed. "Ok Lee. Now what was it you wanted to say?" Goku asked.

"Oh... Yes now I remember. Gai-sensei wanted to meet you Naruto-kun. I told him of your taijutsu skills. And he wanted to test them. One taijutsu user to another..." Lee spoke.

"You didn't tell him of the energy attack's lee?" Goku asked.

"It is ok Naruto. I didn't tell Gai-sensei... Unless you're ok with it..." Lee spoke.

Goku sighed. "That's good. Now. Shall we go meet this Gai-sensei of yours?" Goku asked. Lee nodded and both took to the trees.

XXXX

Both landed in a training field and Goku scanned left then right. To his right were two genin. One in meditation. The other throwing Kunai... To the left was... Goku looked stunned at the large green, Lee looking man. 'If Lee had a father... This Gai would most likely be this man. They look so alike.'

"Gai-sensei." Lee called out.

"Lee my youthful student. Have you returned with your friend?" Gai asked.

"Hai sensei... This is Naruto-kun. The one I spoke about..." Lee said waving his hand to Goku's direction. Gai blinked.

"Lee... This is the one you've been learning taijutsu...?" Gai asked.

"Hai... I know Naruto-kun may not have been what you expected. But Naruto-kun is skilled at taijutsu..." Lee spoke. The boy to the right scoffed.

"Lee you're more brainless than you look... If this is what you have been doing to have passed the exam. Then let me see how good he is... I doubt he's destined for much if he trained you..." The lad spoke.

"And you are...?" Goku asked.

"Neji Hyuuga..." Neji spoke.

"Neji. I don't think you should underestimate people because of age or friend's..." Goku spoke.

"Then prove me wrong...?" Neji asked.

"I don't have to fight to prove anything..." Goku spoke.

"Heh. See Lee... The one you said to be a greater taijutsu fighter than sensei. Is nothing but a coward..." Neji spoke.

"Naruto-kun..." Lee spoke. "I know you don't fight unless you're reason's are there. But can you show my teammate that my words are true..." Lee asked.

Goku glanced from Lee to Neji. "Lee..." Goku spoke.

"I have an idea..." Gai spoke. "Naruto... If you're unwilling to fight without reason. Then how about I teach you any jutsu you want within right's... I"

"Gai-sensei... Naruto-kun fight's protecting his friend's. That is the only reason he fight's..." Lee spoke.

"Hmmm..." Gai mused.

"Naruto-kun... Can you let it slide? I am most interested by your skills. If you will not fight Neji-kun. Then allow me to test you're skill's... Lee... Neji..." Gai called and both genin moved away.

"Gai... I don't want to do this." Goku spoke. He looked at the jonin. There was no backing down. 'Guess I've got no choice.' Goku got into stance. He made a gesture to begin. Goku ducked as Gai had vanished and reappeared behind Goku a kick going for Goku's head.

"Konoha senpuu!" Gai yelled. Goku jumped up as Gai sweep kicked. Gai glanced up as Goku flipped then turned.

"Gai... I'll fight you. But don't hold back. This will only be a onetime thing." Goku spoke.

"That is all I ask Naruto-kun!" Gai jumped and threw his fist at Goku. Goku blocked to the side. Then the left. Then deflected above. Goku rotated. Driving one leg on Gai's shoulder. Then the left leg knocking Gai down. The man flipped as did Goku, landing on the ground.

Goku ducked as Gai strikes out. 'This guy's good. I won't be able to hold off his strikes. Time to see how fast I can move...' Goku hopped and Gai kicked out at Goku. The lad turned driving both feet into Gai's face knocking the man back.

"Yosh! See Neji..." Lee spoke.

"Tch... Guess our sensei isn't as great as I expected..." Neji spoke.

"You're good Gai..." Goku spoke. "But I can see you're holding back. Not something I would recommend..." Goku continued. Gai smiled standing.

"I didn't think for someone you're age would be so fast. Fine Naruto-kun... Let's go again..." Goku nodded. He then removed his orange vest having now returned to his old outfit since the third year. The jacket hit the floor and Goku glanced down at a rock and picked it up.

Gai blinked as Goku threw the rock. Vanished and reappeared some distance away catching the rock. That boy had to be faster than him. If not more...

"Yosh Naruto-kun. Then it looks like I'll have to release my weight's to match you..." Gai spoke. His weight's dropped and both vanished before the genin's eyes.

"Were they go...?" Ten Ten spoke. Lee's eyes moved left and right as he followed Goku's energy signature.

Both clashed up above the trees. Their fist's connected. Goku grinned and even Gai grinned. Both then clashed and clashed again. Gai moving to catch the boy off guard. But Goku could see and match all of Gai's speed. Having moved his body to 75 times earth's gravity. Gai was no faster than 25 times.

Goku's fist dived into Gai's face sending the man flying. Goku dropped and landed. "Not bad Gai-san..."

Gai rolled to his feet. 'This boy... He's got to be the fastest fighter in the village at normal speed. Then it looks like I'll have to fully test this boy. It's far too good to see how far I can push him... Now...' Gai tensed.

Goku tensed as the energy around Gai began to build. 'What's this...?'

'Kaimon...kai...'

Goku tensed as Gai's energy jumped in height. 'This power it feels like Kaio-ken...'

'Kyuumon...kai...'

Again Gai's energy surged. Goku wasted no time. He tensed his body. "Argh...." Goku began as he his hair flapped with the rise in his chi. Goku watched as wisps of energy rotated around Gai before bursting up like a funnel.

'Seimon...kai...!'

Gai's body turned red as his hair flipped up.

"I see..." Goku started. 'With that sudden release... I have no choice...' "Guess it's time for my move.." Goku called. "It's time... For the kaio-ken!" Gaku roared as red energy blazed to life around him.

Gai appeared in front of him his fist back. Goku vanished as the fist passed through him. And appeared behind the man. "Argh...!" Goku roared throwing his fist at Gai. The man vanished and sweep kicked then drop kicked Goku. The boy bounced and Gai rotated to bring his second leg down. Goku's aura burst and he pushed back. "Triple kaio-ken!" Goku called flipping a couple of times back.

Goku's foot touched the ground and he vanished throw his fist at Gai. The man blocked and dodge then strikes back. Goku ducked and dodged as well.

Both throw their fists and Goku's aura cut out at that second. The force of Gai's punch sent Goku flying into the forest.

"Naruto!" Lee called as he and Ten-ten ran off to where Goku went.

Goku sighed as he lay in the crater he formed from the punch. 'That was strong. And that lasted far longer than kaio-ken triple fold. That just shows me, that I need to become a super saiyan again. Now I'll just pretend to of passed out so Gai doesn't continue our fight...'

But Goku had passed out. That had punch was more than he expected to take for his age.

XXXXXXXX

After the little event with Gai. Goku made sure to stay out of Lee's sight. He didn't know if Lee was ok with seeing his friend being beaten like that. And made sure to drop his energy to zero. That way Lee would not follow. But this also cut out on his training.

So now. He had to wait till his friend was on a mission that travelled some distance before training. Which were wide spread. And so Goku got 1/ 10th of his training for the last 6 months. Now we move to the genin exam.

But thing's were about to turn out badly. As it seems people just don't want him to pass.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Goku stood. "Seems you're in for the clone jutsu exam." Goku blinked. That couldn't be right.

'H-how can I be?' Someone voiced it out while Goku made his way down. But he was to worried of how he'll pass this. Then inspiration hit him. He tripped forward on the step's causing himself to groan in pain.

"Naruto you ok?" Iruka asked. Goku pushed himself up.

"Yeah. Just didn't watch were I was going." Goku said as he put a hand in his pocket. 'Yes I still have them.'

When Lee had become a shinobi. He had shown Goku the smoke bombs and asked to see if he could try fighting while using his senses instead of his eyes. Goku agree with the idea. And got given two for later.

Looks like he'll need to find Lee later, and thank him, it seems.

As Iruka passed the doors Goku quickly attached the small bombs to the back of his boots. Goku then followed. Keeping his step's short and slow.

"Ok Goku..." Iruka spoke displeased the lad had to do this. "Three clones." Goku nodded.

'I'll need to work fast.... I'll use the multi-form technique. Good thing I learn the fist of four bodies' Goku formed the seals. 'Please work.' "Bunshin no jutsu!" Goku yelled tapping a bomb free. It in cased Goku in smoked. 'Now!' Goku crossed his arms in front of him. 'Shishin no ken.'

The smoke cleared and the chunin looked surprised. There stood 4 identical people. Iruka smiled. "Well done Naruto." Goku smiled as he released the second smoke boom and his clones formed back into him. He whipped the smoke clear as Iruka passed him a head band. The chunin leaned close. And whispered in the lads ear.

"I don't know how... But good job Naruto. Worth of a ninja." Goku smiled as Iruka stepped back. Mizuki gave a forced smile.

"Well done. Naruto." Goku nodded and left with his head band on. 'How that brat pass? I planned it perfectly.'


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan reborn

I don't own Naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter 3: Team time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku sighed as he sat on a roof top. He had been thinking about it. He should go see Lee. The lad probably-. Goku blinked as a kunai stick in the wall beside him. He glance to see Ten-ten some way off. 'I hope that was an accurate throw...' Goku sat up as she jumped over.

She landed before him. "Where have you been? Lee's been worried as hell about you...?" Ten-ten spoke.

Goku stood. "I didn't want to show my face. I gave Lee too much expectation for my skills. And look where it got me. And I bet Lee was hurt for what he believed to have been crushed..." Goku spoke looking down.

Ten-ten sighed. "Look right now Lee's been nothing but a sad sight. All because he can't find you. He's not performing on missions and even in training. Gai's worried as am I. Neji's indifferent."

"He is...?" Goku asked.

Ten-ten nodded. "He's worried about where you are. Or if you're angry at him for making you go through that. Look, come with me to see Lee. And tell him he did nothing wrong." Ten-ten spoke. Goku glanced at her.

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXX

He was far different to 6 months ago. Lee had gone back to his white outfit. His training had lapsed. And he was more down that the earth's core. Not what Goku was expecting.

"Lee..." Ten-ten spoke. Lee glance to her then to Goku. He looked surprised then looked way.

"Why is Naruto here?" Lee asked. Goku spoke up.

"Lee. I didn't mean for you to end up like this. You did nothing wrong." Goku stated. "I thought I crushed what you expected of me. So I hid. I didn't want to show my face to you or your team... So Lee... Come on... I don't want to see my friend like this..."

Lee looked at Goku. "Naruto... You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault that you ended up like that..." Lee spoke.

Ten-ten spoke up. "Ok you've both apologised. And I'm stopping it there. For it will just yo-yo left and right. Now come on Lee. You said something about Goku needing a sword. So you can join us to best shop I get my stuff from." Lee nodded as did Goku.

Goku could tell Lee was feeling better and happier by Ten-ten's words. "Yosh! Let's go Naruto-kun..." Lee spoke.

"Now that's the Lee I remember..." Ten-ten said.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku blinked as he looked at the large set of blades. "Wow..." Goku spoke. Lee was much the same. Ten-ten was in the back ground glaring at the shop keeper. For trying to kick Goku out. Ten-ten threatened to stop shopping. It got the right results.

"So which blade should I get...?" Goku asked Ten-ten.

"The best one is to get a blade that feels right for you..." Ten-ten spoke.

"Meaning..?"

Ten-ten sighed. "If you swing the blade and it doesn't feel right. Then it's not the right blade for you..."

"But won't practice...?" Goku asked.

"Yes... And no... Yes, that practice works. But the best blade is the one that fit's you from the start..."

Goku glanced at the weapons. "Give me time..."

And he spent the next half hour trying a swinging each blade in hand. Each failing to give that right feel to it.

"You got anything else...? Maybe something in the back...?" Ten-ten asked the shop keeper.

"No."

Ten-ten scowled. "Don't lie to me. I've seen something in the back. Otherwise we'll come back tomorrow and stay all day..."

The man growled in annoyance. "Fine, follow me..." Ten-ten followed while Goku and Lee waited.

The pair returned with 3 boxes.

"These blades are the most expensive. Take a look... And I'll need cash on these..." The owner said. Goku took the boxes aside.

"How expensive are they?" Ten-ten asked.

Goku glanced at the green box with a blue warrior engraved on it. It was the longest of the three. He opened it to find a blue sheathed katana with a white hilt. Goku gripped the handle. Only to feel a numbing sensation.

"That much... Are you insane?" Ten-ten asked. "Oh believe me I am. These blades choose their owner. I've had many come in. And they will pay high price for these..."

Goku shut the box and looked to the shortest. A black box with a red dragon on it. He opened it to find a black hilt?

"Each blade is unique Ten-ten..." The shop keeper said. "They come from the greatest shinobi that ever lived. Far greater than the sannin. The green box belonged to a great samurai that could attack with his blade from a distance. Killing his foes before they got meters in front of him. The one in the black box belonged to a great chakra user. That could form chakra into fine blade's that could cut through rock and steel if used at high temperature."

Goku gripped the rod only to get electricity running up his hand. Goku grunted and pulled his hand back. The pair turned to Goku. "So lad, anything?" The shop keeper asked.

"One more..." Goku spoke putting the black box to the side. He turned to the white box with a silver tiger on it.

"And the final one?" Ten-ten asked.

"No one knows... The user vanished with the secrets to his grave. No one has yet to find out how or what the blade did or could do. Since all died ever facing it." The man said.

Goku opened the box to find a white hilted blade. The base of the hilt had a tiger's head. The hilt curved round like a cane, but didn't fully curve over. The guard was an open mouthed tiger. More of the hilt went beyond the blade that formed a sort curved dagger. Then the metal of the blade curved out like a scimitar. Goku gripped the hilt and this time he heard the roar of a tiger in his head. Goku held the blade up. Then swung in motion quickly as if he was using his dagger. The blade moved with incredible ease.

"I'll take it..." Goku spoke. The price tag was revealed. And it was indeed expensive. "Can you give me 30 minutes...?" Goku asked.

"You mean you can afford that?" Ten-ten asked. Goku nodded. With living out in the forest you save quiet a lot over 5 years.

"Ok and hurry. The store closes at that time..." The guy said but Goku was out the door.

Goku jumped over the stream that ran through the town and onto the houses jumping from one to another as he ran. A large gap came into sight and Goku released an aura and jumped high up using both flight and his own skill's.

Shinobi's jaws dropped as Goku landed on a high building. Goku then jumped and flipped over the river before landing on the grass the other side. Goku then jumped and flipped landing on the roof before jumping again and running at full speed to the end of houses. The wall around the hokage building in sight.

Goku jumped the wall and ran round the side. He then ran into the building and ran right passed everyone that called for him to stop till Goku burst into the hokage's room waking the old man up from his 'work'.

"Ugh!" The old man fell backwards off his chair.

XXXXX

"He's not going to make it..." Ten-ten spoke.

"He'll be here. Naruto-kun has his way's..." Lee spoke with more excitement at the closeness. Goku will pull off the most trickiest tasks at hand.

"30 second's..." Ten-ten spoke as the man began to turn the lights off and lock up.

"5..." Ten-ten started. It was cut off as Goku landed crouching in front of her. He didn't waste time as he ran in with the bag of cash and popped it on the table.

"There." Goku sighed. "The third gave me the exact amount, plus a bonus, for letting me buy from the store..." Goku spoke the last bit quietly. The man grunted.

"Don't think it will be all the time. Be thankful of that girl. Now take the blade and go. And don't be by here anytime soon. Otherwise I'll never have any business..."

Goku nodded as he held the box under his arm.

As he left the store the door locked. "Later Lee. Thanks Ten-ten...!" Goku spoke as he took off home. The girl just blinked as Lee waved and took off home in better spirit than the beginning of the day.

XXXXXXX

That night Goku practiced with the blade. "Ugh. Kattoha!" Goku yelled firing a crescent wave of energy. Goku grinned. He then put more energy and aimed at the waterfall. "Kattoha..!!" Goku was blinded by a white light as he was blown back by the large wave of white silvery energy that sliced the waterfall in two.

Goku groaned. "What was that...?" Goku asked sitting up.

"_That would be me boy..._" Goku blinked and looked about. "_The blade...Boy..._" Goku blinked again before looking at the hilt. The tiger's eyes glowing red. "_Hello Goku_..." Goku stared in shock. The tiger grinned. "_Hehe. I know everything about you... Super saiyan Son Goku... You're mind is that of an open book to me..._" Goku just stared.

"I've never met a blade that has ever talked to me..." Goku spoke.

"_They didn't say this blade was unknown for a reason_..." The tiger spoke.

"Who are you then...?" Goku asked.

"_My name... Is Liger_..." The tiger spoke.

"Ok... Err. How have you come to be speaking to me now...?"

"_Heh_..." The tiger grinned. "_The release of that Kattoha... Has awakened me... I have seen a lot about you Goku. And look forward to talking more. For I have a lot to teach you... But for now I must rest and get used to your chi... We will talk through telepathy should we be around anyone. Unless you want them to know..._" Goku nodded and the tiger's eyes turned white and closed. Goku blinked before sheathing the blade in the white cloth sheath he carried for this blade.

XXXXXXX

Goku ran through konoha the next morning. He was heading to get his ninja licence. "Can't believe I over slept... This is a first..." Goku muttered to himself as he ran round the corner only to run into someone.

Goku groaned. "Oh Naruto heh sorry..." Goku blinked to see Sakura there. "Oh heh. Sakura sorry about that... I was in a hurry to get my licence and was distracted..." Goku said standing.

"Err... Say how about I join you...?" Sakura asked.

"It's ok... I'm fine. You don't have too..." Goku spoke. "Actually... I could do with some help on something..." Goku asked. Sakura nodded.

"Ok then... What is it?" Sakura asked as she followed. She eyed the new weapon and staff on Goku's back.

"Well. I've been thinking a long time. But I was hoping I wouldn't need to search." Sakura blinked in confusion.

"You see. I got gifted from a girl who called herself the girl in the back ground. See, I got this tanto here." Goku spoke showing the blade. "I've made an upgrade since I got it. This ring at the base of the hilt is so I can spin it like a saw on my fingers. I used to get coupons beforehand. But... Well, I wasn't allowed in food places but ichiraku's. So I kept all but that. And gave the rest to Chouji."

"Isn't that a bit mean? What if the girl found out?"

"If she did. Then I guess I can't do much about that. I gave her a gift when I got this."

"But you still don't know who it is? What you get her?" Goku grinned.

"She asked for a necklace. I got one with help by one of my friends. Do you know a girl who wears a necklace with an orange gemmed heart design? I was thinking about waiting for her to show up one day. But I just want to meet her now."

Sakura mused for a minute. "I may be able to help. Ino's the gossip. She would know if anything."

"That's great! I'll go find her after I've got my licence." Goku said running off.

"I'll have Ino in the park. Meet us there!" Sakura yelled.

"Will do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The third looked the c.v over. "Hmm... Not bad Naruto. Ok... We'll have your licence ready by the end of the day and sent to you..." The third said. Goku nodded. Instantly Goku sensed danger and threw a kunai at the door. Then freaked out in worry as it missed the small kid by inches.

The kid yelped and fell backwards. The hokage sweated, but then sighed. "Another attempt on me Konohamaru?" Hizuren Sarutobi asked.

The lad quickly stood. "Who did that?!" Konohamaru asked.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. My bad. But I've got to get going..." Goku spoke walking.

"Yeah... Later Naruto..." The hokage sighed.

"Oi what was the big idea with that kunai! You could have killed me!" Konohamaru yelled, pointing at Goku.

"Sorry. You revealed your spot and I could tell you were going for the third. So I intervened. Good thing it missed you since I was aiming for movement of someone older.

Goku then walked by the lad and down the hall. A jonin calling out as he ran past him. For the honourable grandson.

XXXXXX

Goku reached the park and found Ino and Sakura waiting. Ino with a big grin that made Goku worried about this.

"So... We're going to find out who it was that was giving you... Them gift's...?" Ino asked.

"All we have to do is ask where the person got the information... Ino since you were the last one. Why not you go to that person?" Goku asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah that could work..." With that the three began their hunt.

XXXX

"So Naruto..." Sakura asked as Ino questioned her friend's.

"Hmm...?"

"What's with the blade...? And the staff..? I know about the tanto... But..?" Sakura asked.

"Well the staff, has been with me for years. It's the strongest weapon in my equipment. Then the blade I got yesterday thanks to my friend Lee and his friend Ten-ten... Both are pretty good..." Goku spoke.

Sakura nodded and hm'd. "Say, can I see the tanto?" Sakura asked. Goku nodded.

"Why not, here..." Goku spoke pulling the tanto out and passed Sakura the blade and took a look for a bit.

"Ok..." Ino spoke up. "I've been going with information. And since it was so long back not one remembers much about it... So the search has ended. Not very resolving..." Ino spoke.

Goku sighed. "We'll I guess it was worth a shot. Thanks anyway Sakura. Ino..." Goku spoke taking the tanto back and walked off.

XXXX

Goku sighed as he turned to a tree. "Ok come on out... You have made your point you were going to follow me all the way from the hokage's to this point..." Goku said turning.

"Heh. Just what I would expect from my rival..." Konohamaru spoke.

"Rival...? In what?" Goku asked.

"Heh, hokage of course... You're going to be my rival to become hokage..." Konohamaru spoke.

"No thanks..." Goku said turning away.

"Oi what you doing?! Do you know what being the hokage mean's?" The boy yelled.

"Yeah I do..." Goku said looking to the boy. "And I don't need to be hokage to protect everyone in this village..." Goku then turned to walk off leaving the boy blinking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Goku yawned the next morning. "Time for my first day as a shinobi..." Goku yawned.

"Goku my boy I have something for you..." Kaio spoke.

"Hay Kaio-sensei. It's been a while..." Goku spoke.

"It has but now I've got you new clothing for your line of work. Hope you like it. It's in the draw..." Goku got up and opened the draw. He grinned.

"Sweet..."

XXX

The streets were unaware of Goku's presence as he walked through the crowd. But if they took not in the colour. Then yeah. They would notice him. But Goku was keeping his presence so low only the eyes of young children would take note at the colour.

Goku wore black hakama that were tucked into his black boots. An orange strip ran down the middle of the boots.

He wore a long sleeve, black shirt. On the inside of the shirt he had the symbol for kaio. Something from his mentor. Under the sleeves he wore orange wrist bands. An orange sash round his waist.

On top of the shirt. He wore his traditional vest. Dark orange in colour with a black sash. It was made with a custom hood which Goku wore up to see his he can go un-noticed by everyone.

On his right leg was his kunai holster. And the side of his waist he was a pouch. His tanto was now horizontal at the back of his waist. Over his left shoulder. He carried the Nyoi-bo flat to his body. His scimitar rested across his back. The hilt at the right shoulder.

'Kaio-sensei... I think I'll enjoy this outfit for quite some time...'

XXXXXX

Goku entered the class room and took a seat at the back near the window. His hood up to see who would take notice of him. Or ask where he was...

"Hay Naruto..." Goku blinked and saw Shikamaru. Cause he would. The hidden genius of the boy never missed a thing.

"How you know it was me?" Goku asked.

"The staff..."

"Got ya..." Goku spoke as Shikamaru took a seat. As children entered... Goku wondered who his teammates would be...

'I really don't mind anyone. It would be good to work with anyone who wants too...'

Iruka walked in on his. Mizuki nowhere to be found. "Where's Mizuki sensei?" One of the kids asked.

"Mizuki has gone missing. That is all I can give..." Iruka spoke. "Now on to team's. The listing's are here. So you don't get to decide. Right..." Iruka spoke. "Team 1. Naruto Uzumaki..."

Goku glanced up. 'First off the bat...'

"Sakura Haruno... And Genpaku shichirobei..." Goku blinked. 'I remember. He's only been in this class since last year...' Goku glanced to find the boy leaning back on his chair with little care.

XXXXXX

"Hay Genpaku... Want to join us for food?" Sakura asked. "No... But let's get one thing clear..." Genpaku spoke. Goku took a good look at his teammate.

Genpaku was about as tall as Sasuke. Maybe a bit more.... He had blue eyes with short brown hair. He wore white hakama with brown shinobi foot wear. He wore a white long sleeve robe on top. He wore a brown leather vest on top of it. For around his waist was a white sash. Down the right side of his leg some of the leather from the vest hung down passed his right knee.

'_I sense another blade in this lad's hands. The one's you looked over. He carries one. The dragon..._' Liger spoke. But Goku didn't voice anything back.

"That I take lead got it..." Genpaku then turned to leave. Goku took notice of the large blade on his back. But his eyes spotted the hilt from yesterday. This guy must be good with chakra.

Now if Goku remembered. The hilt was black. It was designed like a katana hilt with red patterns to it. The top was circular with a black spiral on the outside of the ring. A silver strip on the inside of the grip.

'_Keep an eye on that child. He's very strong. And I can sense great emotion that will lead him on a dark path if not careful..._' Goku nodded

"What a jerk..." Sakura spoke.

"I wonder why he's like that." Goku asked.

"Who knows? God I hope he's not on our team long..." Sakura spoke.

"Don't be like that. Once we get to know him. And he, us. Then we will be the best of friend's..." Goku spoke.

Sakura sighed. "Hope so..."

XXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she leaned back. "I'm bored." She spoke.

"Welcome to my world." Genpaku spoke. Sakura glared only to find Genpaku not even looking their way. Goku snored lightly. Sakura sighed again.

"Where the hell is our sensei!?" Sakura yelled. Seems like their sensei is late? They had been told their sensei is normally on time. But other times can be as late as Kakashi. Even more. And to the point when she can't even make it at all.

"Naruto... Wake up... I'm bored." Sakura spoke as she pushed the blond.

"Beef...." Goku muttered in his sleep.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Him and his food.'

The door opened and the two looked to the entrance. Sakura nudged Goku a bit harder. Goku grunted s he blinked a couple of times.

The jonin that stood at the door looked to be in her 20's. She wore brown lacks with a black belt. She wore a skin tight black long sleeve shirt with a green jacket on top. Her head band was hanging from her belt to the side. She was tall person. Maybe about Iruka's height with a slender body. She had fiery red hair that rested down to just about midway down her back. And had bright green eyes. Said eye's which were now aimed at the three.

"Team1?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Follow me." She said turning round and walked out the door.

XXXXX

"Hm..." The jonin looked over the three genin. 'Can these guys handle the task?' She took a breath. "Let's get to know each other. We'll say our likes. Dislike. Hobbies and dream's for the future. So starting from the left." The jonin spoke pointing to Goku.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like food. And I enjoy training with my friend's. I dis-like people who harm people close to me. And other's for their own gain. My hobbies are sparing and making new techniques. My dream..." Goku pondered for a bit.

"To protect the village no matter what they think of me." Goku said. The jonin nodded then pointed to the next in line.

"Name's Genpaku Shichirobei. I really don't feel like giving my secret's to people I'll leave when I make chunin."

"I won't have that. Now you tell me at least one thing in each now." The jonin ordered.

"Like training. Hate you. Hobbies are working on my skills. Dream. Not saying."

The jonin gave an annoyed growl. "Fine. Guess that will do. You next." The jonin spoke.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. I like... My friend Ino. I dis-like people who seem to think there to good for their over sized head." Sakura's eye's glared at Genpaku.

"My hobbie's... Well... Err..." Sakura scratched her cheek. "To be honest... I haven't really got one." Sakura said.

"Oh come on. I'm sure you have at least one. What do you like to do?" The jonin asked.

Sakura through for a moment. '....Ah!' "Reading."

"There we go. Now dreams?" The jonin asked.

"Er... I'd rather not say." Sakura said. The red on her face wasn't un-noticed by her sensei.

The jonin smiled. "Good. Now it's my turn. My names Kimie Ariuru. But you will call me Kim sensei." Kim spoke.

"I like danger. And being in it. Like being in a cave in. Or sky diving."

Sakura and Genpaku sweated a bit. 'I hope we don't have that happen to us.' Goku didn't mind. He could fly what was his problem.

"I dis-like my rival's in my job. And when something doesn't go my way. My hobbie's are to excel at new thing's. My dream has already been completed." Kim said. She looked at the genin. "Ok. This is what we're going to do."

XXXXXXXX

Goku and Sakura looked left and right as they walked through the town. "This shop is going to be hard to find." Sakura spoke.

"We need someone who can look for what we need." Goku spoke.

"You know what Naruto. I think I know someone. If she can."

Half an hour later both had found Hinata Hyuuga.

"Wh-what...?" Hinata asked.

"Can you help us look for a shop?" Sakura asked.

"Our sensei need's us to gather equipment from this place. Our budget is set and we need this place to get everything." Goku said. Hinata nodded slowly.

"What's the s-shop's name?" Hinata asked.

"Something odd. The rock shack." Sakura said. Hinata looked at the name on the paper then nodded.

"H-hai. I'll help. B-but I can't be gone too long." Both nodded.

Back out in the street's Hinata formed seal's. "Byakugan!" She called. Both stood waiting as Hinata scanned the village. Hinata's eye's returned to normal and she turned to them. "T-there's a place off to the side of one tower's by the lake. It's under a cliff. I only caught a glimpse when I spotted Genpaku-san." Hinata said.

Both Goku and Sakura glanced at each other.

'How would Genpaku know of this place?'

XXXX

Well that's the end of this chapter. What they'll be doing is going to be something I have never read in Naruto. So I'm going to be unique with this.

Also. For the one who can find out who my jonin is. They'll play an oc as a genin or jonin for the chunin exam. Hehe. Till then.


	4. Chapter 4

Saiyan reborn

I don't own Naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter 4: Sometime's being a ninja isn't just being a ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku and Sakura stared round the shop. It was one that stocked item's they'd never seen before. A large stack of weapon's. Tool's that goes from length's of rope. To large hook's.

"How may I help you brats?" Both looked to the large man sitting at the counter. His body was quiet large and bared many scars. His most notice able. Was the one that crossed from the low chin to past the right eye and over the right ear. His right eye was grey and white. Showing the fact he was blind in the right but his green eye on the left could still see.

"Er..." Goku started. "Our sensei gave us the task of looking for this shop. Kim-sensei said you would be able to help us."

The man grunted. "Kim huh? Didn't think that woman would take on genin. Not her style." The man stood putting two bags on the desk. "These are the basic's you'll need. I doubt you'll need more than that."

"Err.. Speaking of which. Our sensei never told us, but. What will we be doing anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Heh. Typical girl. That blue eyed brat knew more or less what he was doing... Strange who you don't... But anyway let me put it simple." The man spoke. "But first... Call me Jack. As I'm a jack of all trades."

"And a master of none?" Goku asked.

"Watch your mouth kid..." Goku nodded quickly. "You two along with that blue eyed boy. Are going to be treasure hunters."

The pair stares blankly. "But... We're shinobi." Sakura spoke.

"This is on the same level. Let me explain. There are class artefacts all over the world. Each coming from another land. If you find your countries. That's good. But finding another countries is better."

"How so?" Goku asked.

"You get an object of any rank. And you can trade it to the land for money. But normally that's c and below. B and up of course... Drive serious cash. For the fact is if you have an artefact of the land of lightening. And the land of say earth want it. They'll bid vast amounts... Depending on the artefacts power. Like you're blade boy."

Goku glanced to Liger. "That blade is held by powerful fighters. And people will pay vast amounts for it. Even the lords of the land themselves... its how they keep the economy going."

"I see." Sakura spoke. Goku just nodded.

'I'm still confused.'

"But I guess there's more to that isn't there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Everyone knows about these through some sort of connection. And fights normally break out. Not many survive these encounters. So only those skilled enough are sent. But you're the first time a fresh genin team are taken into this sort of thing. The 3rd must hold highly of you three."

"Er..?"

Jack rubbed his chin. "There must be something you did. Why else would he give such a task?"

"None that we know of? Did Genpaku say anything?" Goku asked.

"Nah... Brat left after he got what he needed... Very anti-social." Jack sighed and leaned back.

"I can't help much else. Come again when you return. I'll replace what you damage." The pair nod and take the bags. Goku grunted. "What brat?"

"I'm going to need to figure out away to fit my weapons and bag on my back." Goku mussed.

"Well... Hmm... Maybe...." He took the bag off Goku. "Come back in a few hours... Leave your weapons here. I'll sort it out for it to all fit on." Goku nodded.

XXXXXX

"So Lee, how about one last match? Seeing as we won't see each other, for about 6 months." Goku said.

Lee grinned. "Yosh! I've been looking forward to this!" Lee roared.

Goku grinned. "Ok!" He flipped back. "No holding back Lee... But keep the techniques down to small explosive."

"Hai!" Lee yelled. Both got into stance and smirked.

"Heargh...!" Both roared dashing forward. They clashed with their right and Lee punched with his left. Goku dodged and everything became a blurr and both punched and kicked. They connected with their knee. And push back into a flip. Both pulled their hands back.

"Argh!" The small orbs of energy clashed and threw them into smoke.

'Where will he strike?' Lee ducked to the side as Goku's energy appeared.

'His senses are getting better. To pick me up only seconds from contact.' Goku jumped and flipped out of the smoke. Lee appeared above.

"Konoha senpuu!" Lee yelled as he kicked down. Goku vanished throwing the boy into a powerful rotation.

"Argh!" Goku roared as his fist connected with the spinning Lee. The teen flew into three trees before coming to a stop. "You ok Lee?" Goku asked hovering above the ground.

Lee grunted. "Course Naruto-kun." Lee spoke. Goku grinned. His arm blocked Lee's right kick and he gripped Lee's left hand. "You've improved. Even for a spar. I can see you've improved greatly. Just watch yourself with using the Konoha senpuu like that." Goku spoke as both pushed back.

"Otherwise it will because you trouble." Lee nodded.

"I hope we meet in the chunin exam Naruto-kun. I hope to show you just how strong I've become against you and Garra-san."

"Lee... I'll look forward to it. But remember. Flying and chi based attacks will be not used in a wide space with people around. Heh. I'll fight you on the grounds of tai-jutsu. Making it fair. Also Lee... When I return. I'll teach you a new technique."

Lee gave a thumbs up. "I'll look forward to it and continue to improve under Gai-sensei." Goku nodded.

"Don't ever change Lee."

"I will not, Naruto-kun."

Goku waved and gripped his back pack. The weapons had been attached as such. The scimitar across the inside. The pole along the side of the bag.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. If you wish to say goodbye. I'll see you then. If not. Goodbye Lee...." Goku spoke taking off home for the night.

"Goodbye... Naruto-kun." Lee spoke waving. 'I'll show you my efforts and hope to surpass you. For that is my nindo.'

XXXXXXXXX

That night Goku rested in the waters near the water fall. 'I hope this place remains untouched till I return.... Otherwise all my work will have been for nothing.' Goku mused. He looked at his hand and clenched it. 'I've been thinking this over for sometime... Do I really need my super saiyan power?'

'If I complete my training up to 20 fold Kaio-ken. I doubt even Gai-sensei. Could keep up. He had me at a disadvantage. Due to the fact, kaio-ken is a limited period. But his hidden gates last a lot longer. I don't blame him for pushing me to see my skills. And I look forward to fighting Gai again. But... Not yet.'

He sunk under the water and looked up at the moon. 'I'm somewhat glad Shenlong didn't give me my tail. Otherwise this place would be a waste land. And I would have caused hell in konoha.' He sighed. His hand pressed against the surface.

'Is this foe really this powerful? And how long before they show up? It's like my hand leaving the water.' Goku mussed pushing up. 'It's only a matter of time before everything will surface.' He surfaced.

"And then I'll see if Shenlong's fear... was really all that?" He turned to the water fall. He cupped his hands back. "Ha!" He yelled blasting the water aside. The falls split open.

"Because I'll be ready..." Goku mused.

XXXXXXXXX

The sun slowly began to rise the next morning. Genpaku sat on a bench. 'Damn mornings... They always leave the seats so wet.' He mused. His eyes moved left to see Sakura walking up. She waved but he ignored her. 'She's only here till I make chunin. Then I have nothing to do with people like her.'

His eyes moved to the gate. Goku made his way through. 'Same with the blond loser... That kid's always been strange for the fact he rarely spoke to people and spent his time hanging out with the older kids. The teachers dislike him for some reason. Clearly a troublemaker.'

"Hay Genpaku." Goku spoke.

"Buzz off." Goku blinked.

"Hehe...." Genpaku's right eye twitched.

'Did he not understand what I meant?'

"Hay Naruto." Sakura spoke.

"Hay Sakura. Seems you're ready." She nodded.

"Hai. My dad mum and dad helped me pack. They weren't sure of me going. But since my sensei's a woman. It gave them some comfort."

"Why would they worry?" Goku asked.

"You know."

"Err... No I don't." Goku spoke.

'This guy's an idiot.' Genpaku paled his face. "She means take advantage of her, if all the team was male."

"How would we do that?"

Genpaku's face hit the floor. "Ok! There is no way your-" He blinked at Goku's grinning face.

"I knew that would get you going. Seriously, I knew from the start. Why do you think Sakura didn't comment? Hehe... With my back to you, it's easy to work to pull something like that off."

"...." Genpaku growled and went back to his seat.

"I think you annoyed him." Sakura muttered.

"Since when has he not. I thought a little fun would help little lighten the tense air here. Any sign of sensei?" Goku asked.

"She's..." Genpaku started. Only to be cut off by a puff of smoke. Kim stood there with a smile.

"Good to see you all here. Well leave if you're ready."

"Where we heading?" Sakura asked as Genpaku walked over.

"Were heading to a small town just outside the village. There we will take horses to our location."

"Horse? Never been on one before." Goku mused.

"Well I'm sure some of. If not all of you haven't before. So I'll help you when we get there. We'll eat breakfast there unless you guys already ate."

"I've had a mild snack." Genpaku mused.

"Heh, I err... Didn't get time to eat. I work up late." Sakura muttered.

"You Naruto?"

"Heh. I err.... Didn't get time for food. Besides... I eat a lot for my age anyway."

"No worries. I buy you guy's food when we get to the next town."

Oh, how bad that was going to end for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few miles outside konoha in a small town. A restaurant was under siege. Goku's stomach was giving it an on slaughter. Including Kim's purse.

'All my money... Is going down his throat...' Tears dropped like a waterfall as Goku munched away at all the meaty food's.

Genpaku had stopped and left after saying he couldn't stomach such a freak show. Sakura just watched in amazement as Goku vacuumed the food away. 'Where's he putting it all?

As the final plate set Goku sighed. "Ah... That was the best. When's lunch?" Goku asked.

'What lunch? The amount he just ate, I won't be able to pay for any meals for the next week!' "Can we go? We're running late." Kim spoke as she went to pay.

"Yeah sure. I need to work off the food anyway." Goku spoke walking off. Sakura followed.

"Ok... How much will that be?" Kim asked. The bill appeared in front of her face. "Eeeeehhhhh?!!!!!"

"Why does everyone make that noise when they treat me for food...?" Goku asked looking back to the restaurant. Sakura grinned and sweat dropped.

"That doesn't matter. Come on show me what you're like at tai-jutsu." Sakura asked, pushing Goku away from the restaurant.

'That guy is really weird...' Genpaku mused sitting in a tree. 'But I'm starting to feel there's more to him than meets the eye.'

XXXXXXXX

After paying, the group took off on horseback for the next three days. The forest had vanished 5 hours ago and they were running through a desert. But by Goku's memory. They weren't in the angle of suna?

They came to stop and the genin stare down the large cliff in awe.

There were tented stalls everywhere. Horse drawn carts along with any other large beast, ranging to even summons. There were huts for living quarters, which seemed to be used year round.

"What is this?" Sakura asked as they tracked through. Passing a taven and many stalls selling all kinds of equipment and food.

"This is the life you'll be living. We are treasure hunters... This is the sand stone bazaar. You'll also find artefact collectors and archaeologists. You'll find ninja from other countries looking round for items the country is looking for. So keep hold of that blade, Naruto."

"Otherwise someone's going to nick it."

'You'll keep me posted right Liger?' Goku asked.

'_Don't worry... I am not about to be used by someone who can't use me...._'

The group came to a stop outside a large tent. "Give me a sec. Oi! Hiro!"

"Huh? Kim! You're here." A voice spoke up.

"But of course. Where's Iwane?" Kim's voice spoke.

"Oh he's out back working on some new equipment for you. So where's the genin?" Hiro asked.

"Oh yeah. Come on in guys." Kim called. The three genin entered. Kim smiled and held out her hand to the blond man behind her. "Guy's this is Hirotada Futabatei. But call his Hiro for short." Kim said.

The person Hiro. Was a tall man just taller than Kim. He wore the same clothing but his shirt was baggier and he didn't have the jonin jacket. And that his belt was right round his waist. Not hanging at an angle. His hair was smooth but somewhat messy and hung forward and cute into a saw like edge. His brown eyes looked over the team.

"So who's who?" Hiro asked.

"Well the blond is Naruto Uzumaki." Goku gave a wave.

"The brown haired lad is Genpaku." The lad grunted.

"And the girl is Sakura." Sakura waved as well.

"Hmm... You think they'll handle the task?" Hiro asked.

"We'll see." Kim spoke. "Oi! Iwane!"

"Who's Iwane?" Sakura asked as Kim want through to the back.

"Iwane is our brains of the team. He backs us up with small bits of infomation. And other means of knowledge."

"Oh. That sounds cool." Sakura spoke. There was a commotion and Kim walked back in pushing a fairly large man with him. He was dark skinned with curly black hair along with dark eyes. He wore a large baggy blue shirt with white pants.

"Kim. I'm busy working on the equipment you damaged. Can't this wait till after?"

"This will only take a couple of minutes Iwane. Now." She said as the 6 stood in the large tent.

"Now I'm sure you're trying to understand what you'll be doing?" The genin nodded. "Well you'll each be paired off with someone to work with. Then moved around. I cover the front approach to getting artefacts." Kim said. "Hiro here... Handles back up should the situation arrives."

"Like a sidekick?" Genpaku stated.

"Hey... The Hiro factor has some good stuff to it. Believe me you'll learn well to not underestimate it." Hiro stated.

"And Iwane here... Is the genius that-"

"Yeah Kim, I covered all this with them." Hiro said.

"Oh right, ok. Now for the first week. You'll be training under one of us. And swapped as the week goes on day by day. We'll be doing minor things so you can get to grips. When you find one thing you're good at. Excel at it. But you'll still have to do other tasks. This will help you work better as a team."

"Question." Genpaku spoke.

"Yeah?"

"If one of us is working with the large guy. Do we really have to stay in the tent, if I've gathered correctly?" Genpaku spoke.

Iwane growled at the insult. Kim quickly spoke up. "It wouldn't do good to insult him. He's saved us in plenty of situations. And no. You don't have to stay in here. You can go with the team."

"Well that's something then. I'm a bit of a craftsmen myself. So I think I'll work with Iwane."

"Then you better call me Iwane sensei boy." Iwane growled at Genpaku. Genpaku smirked.

"I think we'll get along." He then followed the large man out back.

Kim and Hiro along with Goku and Sakura. Sweat drop. "Okay... Naruto?" Kim asked.

"I'll work with Hiro. I want to see this 'Hiro factor.' Sound's interesting." Hiro grinned.

"That's cool. Come I'll see what you're like as a 'side kick.'" With that the pair walked off.

Kim sighed and looked to Sakura. She eyed the girl over. 'She's going to need work. But who knows...' "So Sakura. You think you'll be able to handle my training? Seems everyone is taking a prime subject."

Sakura nodded. "Hai Kim sensei. I'll do my best." Kim smirked.

"Wrong. You will do your best."

XXXXXXXX

Genpaku looked around him. Vast amounts of metal and gadgets lay everywhere. "Never see this in a shinobi village."

"That's because this in a whole other league. Shinobi are kept from this for the fact this stuff is for hunting rare artefacts." Iwane spoke.

"Really..." Genpaku spoke picking up a metal clawed hand. "And this does?"

"Put it on and see." Genpaku slipped it on and a seal glowed before it griped tight to his hand. It was so thin...

"What the...?"

"The seal on it shrinks the object tight to the skin. So it doesn't weigh you down. Same for clothing. But I can't expand it. It's too tricky."

"You're a seal expert?"

"Yeah... Try the other functions." Genpaku blinked and looked it over.

"How?" Iwane smirked.

"I'll leave you to figure it out. If you can find all 3. I think we will get along."

Genpaku walked over to a chair and sat down. Be then begun to look over the device. 'Let's see...'

XXXXXXX

Sakura looked around the tent with the training dummies. "You're a tai-jutsu person?" Sakura asked.

Kim nodded. "And a bit of a weapons user. I know minor nin-jutsu and that's Hiro's skill. He's also has a unique tai-jutsu style."

"I see... What will I be learning?" Sakura asked.

"You will learn how to fight. You need to be able to more your body as freely as possible. A girl you're age can learn this quickly if you're willing. You just need to practice and concentrate." Sakura nodded. Kim got into a stance. "The only way to see how good you are. Is for you to fight me head on. Come at me as if you're life was on the line."

Sakura got into the basic stance. "Agh!" Sakura yelled. And it was over. Sakura was tripped by her sensei and he slid long the floor. Kim blinked. Sakura grunted sitting up. A frown on her face.

"Looks like we have a long way to go. If you couldn't even recover from that, or even dodge." Sakura nodded. She stood.

'I'll master this. I don't want to fall behind my teammates.' Sakura then ran forward.

XXXXXXX

Goku grunted as his arm blocked a right kick. He then gripped the leg and pulled himself up. Hiro rotated and brought his left leg over at Goku. Goku pushed up and flipped back. Hiro and Goku got back into stance.

"Hay not bad. Not many people can face my saruken ryuu and actually fight on even grounds." Hiro spoke.

"I've been training to long to be caught by such a move." Goku mussed.

"Heh then..." Hiro spoke. Goku's right arm went up to his side and blocked the arm strike to his neck. "Not bad." Hiro spoke. Goku glanced behind him.

"I told you. I won't be caught by such a move." Goku then spun and kicked out. Hiro's left caught and then slid back.

'Amazing... This kid's strong. Plus for the fact I can see he's holding back. How strong is he?' Hiro stood strait and Goku relaxed. "You're skills in tai-jutsu are good. But I'd only have to give chunin level for Kim is far better. I'll have to talk to her to get you checked out."

"Yeah sure why not. It's been so long since I can let lose against another jonin level shinobi." Goku said grinning.

"Well anyway. It's time to cover... The 'Hiro factor'"

XXXXXXX

The next day it was the same groups. Then the next and... Well, guess being good all round isn't for them it seems. Sakura's progress was going to be long. But Kim was sure she could get her up to steam soon. Sakura's tai-jutsu would begin to excel soon enough.

Iwane and Genpaku. Like two dog's at each other. Worked extremely well together. Stating what would work against one thing. But wouldn't do another.

And Goku and Hiro. Well... friendship has never been tighter. Hiro found it interesting with Goku not having fully developed chakra coils... He wondered if he could make a great ninja out of this lad without it. But he could see the lad was not telling him something. And would have to wait and find out what.

But it was late afternoon by the third day. Goku was checking out the small bazaar. He decided to see what sort of people hung out here and went to the tavern for a drink. "And stay out!" Goku stood to the side as a large man was thrown out. "Tch, drunks..." The owner muttered walking back in. Goku then walked in. It seemed to be a quiet sort of place. Goku made his way up to the front.

"What will it be brat? And it doesn't matter on age here. Anyone can have whatever they what as a drink. As long as it doesn't kill of course."

"Just some water for now." Goku spoke.

"Coming right up... You're the first person so young to be here in this small town." The bartender spoke.

"Well I'm being trained under a sensei in this."

"Don't normally get that here as well. So... Who's the person who's training you then?"

"Kim train's me and my teammates."

"Kim... Hmm... The red haired woman?" Goku nodded. "I see... Didn't think that was her sort of thing."

"You're the second person to say that... So, can you tell me anything about this place?" Goku asked.

"Not much. Just try to keep a level head."

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"In this sort of place. You can make enemies quickly. As well and friends and rivals. Sometimes it can rotate from friend, to rival, to enemy. That's how it works here."

"I see..." Goku mussed.

"Naruto?" Goku looked up to see Sakura. "There you are." She spoke walking up. She sat by him. "You're not..."

"Nah... Just water." Goku spoke.

"What do you want miss?" The bartender asked.

"Same as Naruto here."

"Sure... Also... I recommend you watch your back girl. Someone like you can be targeted quite quickly. Ninja or not." Sakura blinked.

"What you mean?"

"Meaning... Guy's with no morals will do anything for their enjoyment. You... Naruto. I recommend you keep that girl safe when you're about. And I mean it. The more people. The better chance of keeping them away."

Goku smiled. "Sakura's my teammate. I trust her skills. But I wouldn't let anything happen."

"That's good. Keep's horrible thing's from happening. Hmm..." He looked to the clock. "You better get out of here. Big shock will be in soon. He's the worst of the all. But seeing as he drinks the most. I can't say no to a worthy customer."

"Come on Naruto. It would be best anyway." Sakura spoke. Goku nodded and hopped down. "I'm surprised were staying in a place like this." Sakura spoke.

"I'm sure sensei has her reasons for having us in a place like this." Goku mussed.

"I gu-oaf." Sakura spoke as the doors were pushed back knocking into her. Goku caught the girl. "Ah..." Sakura groaned.

"You ok?" Goku asked. Sakura rubbed her face.

"I think it's bruised.... Oi! Who-" Sakura stopped talking as she stared up at the large man. He glared back down.

"Move it brats..." He said as before walked forward. Goku stepped in front of him. "What's this?" The guy asked.

"Hay, you just can't do that to someone and not apologise." Goku called. The room had gone deadly quiet.

"And just who are you to tell me brat. Get a side!" He spoke. Goku remained in his spot.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Now you say sorry for hurting my friend!" Goku yelled.

"Heh. I'll say sorry. When the hells freezes over!" The guy spoke kicking forward. Goku vanished and drove his foot into the man's stomach. He stumbled back coughing. Goku landed and scowled. "You... -cough- brat!" The man growled.

"That's for trying to kick me. And this!" Goku spoke appearing in front of the man at chest hight. The man swung and Goku vanished he appeared on his arm at face view. "Is for not saying sorry. This is the jan ken." Goku called. The guy swung at the boy with his other arm. "Paper!" Goku called palming the fist. "Scissors!" Goku spoke poking the guy in the eyes. He stumbled back yelling in pain. "Rock!" Goku called punching the large man in the leg. The force tripped the man forward and flat on his chest. The man groaned.

"Naruto..." Goku blinked and looked to Sakura. He grinned scratching the back of his head.

"Heh... Sorry about that." Goku spoke.

Sakura blinked and shook her head. "N-no it's ok. Thanks." Sakura said giving a smile. She then blinked as she noted the scared looks. "Naruto..." Goku glanced about.

"Huh?"

"H-he... T-took him down like he was n-nothing..." One man spoke up.

"T-the great b-big shock... Down by someone under half his age and size."

"Big shock..." Sakura spoke in surprise.

"Brat..." Big shock growled. "You better hope... That the girl... Is never out of your sight." He warned. Goku scowled. "Or someone will make sure she meet's a very painful event." Goku turned to Sakura.

"Let's go." Goku spoke. Sakura walked off but couldn't help but feel two things. Worry for her well being. And two for the fact Naruto had just done that for her. She couldn't feel a bit giddy.

XXXXX

"You're kidding?!" Kim yelled.

"Oh man why him of all people..." Kim muttered as she tracked back and thought.

"Who's big shock?" Genpaku asked.

"Big shock. Or shock wave as he was known is one of the seven lords."

"Seven lords?" Sakura spoke. Kim nodded.

"Iwane." The large man nodded. He then pulled out a scroll. A map formed from the seal. It showed the 5 great lands.

"Right here... we have lightening, water, fire, earth and wind. These contain the 5 greatest regions for artefacts. Lands the last two. Rain and wave. Hold the smaller. But profitable lands as well." Iwane spoke.

"Each contains a lord that holds a great power over that area. Big shock holds the land of fires. This place is unique for its factor of being a place where trees won't grow."

"What does this guy do?" Goku asked.

"He can create landslides just by stomping his foot on the ground. I myself can hold grounds against him. But he holds me as an equal for the fact he weakened me somewhat. Even if I was a woman half his size." Kim stated. "But we are in a situation. Sakura can't be let out of sight. I'm sorry but it's not going to be safe here for you. But we can't leave yet. This place is d-rank at its best. Once I know you can handle yourselves." She sighed and walked off.

"What's wrong with sensei?" Goku asked.

"Naruto... With making this guy your enemy. It's going to have side effects on everyone." Hiro spoke.

Goku frowned. 'Great...'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Goku sighed as he looked up from the hot springs. 'My actions have caused Sakura trouble....'

_Goku... Until we can sort things out. You'll have to watch Sakura's back. Seeing as if you could take down big shock. His men or even he, may have second thoughts to take her while you're close._

Goku sighed. 'I put Sakura in danger just to teach this guy a lesson. Or...' He looked to his palm. 'Was it for the fact I need to let off some of my want for battle. I am still at heart a saiyan. With the ability to regain all my saiyan powers if need be.' Goku looked to the sky.

He knew he would just have to find an away to get Sakura out of danger.

"Hey loser." Genpaku spoke as he sat in the water. Goku remained quiet. He was not needing this.

"That's some hot water you've put the girl into. I hope you're ready to face the outcome should something happen."

"Don't annoy me. I'm in no mood." Goku growled. Genpaku smirked.

'I could enjoy this for a while.' Genpaku smirked.

XXXXXXX

The night sky loomed over as Goku sat on a rock looking at the sky. "It's really quiet here..." Sakura spoke as she too was looking up. They hadn't really taken that much notice since they got to the bazaar. But they could see tons of stars. "Make you feel so small... Do you think there's life out there?" Sakura asked.

Goku smirked. "Yeah tons." He said sitting up. Sakura stared at them with a raised eyebrow. She smirked.

"Then I guess you must know some?" She didn't expect what she was about to hear.

"Maybe some.. There's the planet Immecka, planet Konats, planet Namek, planet vegeta..." Goku glanced to see Sakura staring at him dumb found. He then realised what he been saying. Goku grinned.

"Well, that's what you could be called." Goku said. He heard a snigger. He blinked as Sakura began to laugh. "Huh? What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"I-it's ju-just that... Planet Namek? Naruto these are the strangest names anyone could think of." Goku chuckled.

"I guess so." Sakura sighed with a smile.

"So then... What other names are there?" She asked sitting beside the lad.

"Well... There's Tuffles, yardrat." Goku said calling of alien names he remembered in life, and used them as planets.

"And drango." Sakura spoke.

"Drango?" Goku said blinking.

"You don't think you can be the only one to make off names..." Sakura stated. Goku smirked.

"Then tell me what you think some are called?" Goku asked.

"Well... There's dodoro... And jinta."

"What about Sakura." Goku said pointing in one direction.

"Sakura?"

"Well for all we know there could be one. Maybe one named Naruto. Heh or planet Goku." Sakura blinked, both smiled before chuckling.

"How can you think something like that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, just look. You think that everyone could be a sun. Who knows how many planets are around ours. And who knows how many could be around them?"

Sakura hummed. "I guess. I wonder what it would be like out there..." She pondered.

'I know only too well Sakura. But for now, till I can gather the chi for Shunkan Ido. I could just check with king kaio. But I would like to go to the planets myself.'

Both were unaware they were being watched by 2 of shockwaves men.

XXXXXXXX

"Agh!" Sakura roared as her leg connected with Kim's upper arm. They were into the last day. Tomorrow. They would begin their first team mission. Sakura's progress was rapid to Kim. It amazed her and made her wonder what was driving the girl. Kim caught the girl's fist and pulled her forward bringing her right knee up. Sakura pushed off with her left hand on Kim's knee. But a fist tucked in and forced Sakura back. The girl coughed.

"Not bad Sakura. But you're still a long way. Go take a rest to day. Find Naruto if you need to. You got your first mission tomorrow." Sakura nodded and took off to her room to rest.

The tent had 6 rooms. The entrance slash lounge. The kitchen/ dinner. The work shop out back slash minor bed room and office. A duel training room. Then there was Kim's and Hiro's room. And finally the genin's room.

There was a bunk bed and a single bed. Genpaku took the single away from the pair. Sakura didn't complain. She took the top. Goku took the bottom. There was nothing wrong in his eyes.

The room was like most teenagers rooms. A mess, not too much seeing as Sakura was able to get Genpaku and Goku to keep their clothing off the floor. She wanted to be sure not to come across the heart patched boxers. Both have yet to own up on who's they were. As Sakura entered she found Goku fast asleep. 'Is he that tiered?' Sakura pondered as she walked over. 'I thought he was training with Hiro-sensei. So how could he be tired?' She watched the lad sleep before yawning. She was tired herself. And it was still only just getting into the afternoon. 'I'll go to bed. May as well, they'll probably wake us for food later.' Sakura then hopped up on to her bed.

"G-." Sakura blinked and glanced down. The lad was dreaming... But what? Goku turned in his sleep. "Gohan..." Goku growled.

"Gohan?" Sakura muttered. She'd never heard of the name. Where would he have got the name from?

"L-leave... now."

Sakura took a breath. 'I'll ask him later. Maybe he'll remember.' Sakura mused as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Who's Gohan?" Sakura asked Goku the next morning, at breakfast. Goku blinked in surprise.

"Gohan? What you mean?" Goku asked. 'Where did she hear that?'

"Well, after training I went to bed. You were sleeping ok till I got into bed. You were dreaming about someone named Gohan. Any clue?" Sakura asked.

Goku shook his head slowly. "I hardly remember any dreams I have." Goku stated. In some truth he did remember most of his dreams. 'I hope I don't say anything that gives me away. Talk about a bad time to find out you talk in your sleep.'

"Sakura. Most dreams are random to people. So the name Gohan could have been formed out of his dream with no sense to it. It's not common. But it's not unusual." Iwane stated. Goku thanked the god's there was a genius in the building.

"Well anyway." Kim spoke up. "Iwane. Did you get the equipment they need done?" Kim asked.

"Hai Kim. I'll show what they'll have with them before you go." Kim smiled.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXX

The genin stood in the back room. Goku and Sakura looking over the vast amount of tools.

"Ok. With taking in your abilities so far. And it being, a d-rank collection. These tools should be enough." Iwane said showing his hand to the collection before them.

"Each will carry a communications device on you. These are long range and can work no matter where you are. Well, maybe not under water." Iwane passed the three the devices. They were a grey box on an arm band with three strips of wire. "The blue one is to go in the ear. The red is to speak through."

"And the green one?" Sakura asked.

"Is to go over the ear. It's a camera so I see what's happening and relay information." Iwane spoke. The three attached them to their bodies.

"Now the next in line are these." He showed them three glasses. "These may just look like normal glasses to you. But they have a set of detailed seals. Not even able to be seen on them. This is how you work them." Iwane said picking on up. "There are three seals. One for night vision. Another for heat. And the final is inferred. But it will most likely not be needed. But when facing another team it's best to not take chances." The genin nodded pocketing the specks.

"Anything else?" Goku asked.

"Everything else you were given by jack in konoha. Until you move to higher tasks then you don't need advanced versions of the equipment. I'll leave you in Kim and Hiro's hands." Iwane stated before the genin left the room. 'Let's see if they can work together...'

XXXXXX

It was 10 in the morning. The sun still only breaking the cliff edge. It was between 10-12 and 3 on ward that the bazaar had natural shadow. This place was known for a deadly place for dying in the sun's heat. The group stood outside a large cave. People tracking in and out.

"These people are all here for d-rank?" Sakura asked as the team walked up. Kim shook her head.

"There are other ranked items. But they are harder to collect. This place enters a tunnel that covers vast amounts of distance. People go under here for days even weeks and months before they surface.

"With so much distance... Is it likely to cave in?" Genpaku asked.

"It used to. But they worked new systems to lessen the chances. One time there was a tunnel under a village and it caved in. The council that governs this line of work. Had to pay for injury and damage. This brought on the fact they need to make it safer to work for both the surface and under." Hiro stated.

"How deep do they go?" Goku asked.

"Some say that people that stay for weeks under here. Have travelled half way into the earth. Only to be trapped alive by the shifting earth.

"Have you even gone that far?" Sakura asked.

"I plan to one day. But I doubt I'm that experienced for a good ten years still." Kim said. They began to enter the tunnel. Each pulled out the head torches from their bags and turned them on. "Keep on the same frequency" Kim spoke. Each did a quick check. And soon only the light of their torches could be seen.

They walked for what seemed ages in the dark. But it was only 10 minutes before Kim came to a stop. She walked on a head and put her hand to the wall. "Seems to have broken away here Hiro. Looks like we're going down from here." Kim called putting her bag down.

"You're kidding." Hiro spoke walking up. "How long ago do you think this was?"

"Not sure... But by the look's of it. There was a team at the time when this fell. They're may be dead or injured. So we'll need to check. Iwane." Kim spoke.

"Yeah Kim."

"Have a retrieval team come to our destination. A team may be dead. You got our location right."

"Hai. I'm patching a massage through right now. I'll let them know you're going on ahead."

"Please and thank you." Kim spoke before pulling out a scroll. "Kai!" She called forming a half seal. A vast amount of rope shot out and down the side of the cliff before a hook appeared out the other end and Kim tucked it into the ground. Hiro repeated the same sequence. After the rope finished. Genpaku spoke out.

"This the right amount?" Genpaku asked.

"We've got all lengths of rope here. Plus I've been to this point before and know its depth." Kim stated. Putting on a harness. She clipped herself on and stepped backwards over the side. "If you guys want to come. Then this will be the best time to learn abseiling first hand." Each of the genin followed suit. Genpaku was the first to go. Then Goku and then Sakura. Hiro followed down after.

"This place... How deep is it?" Sakura called as they made their way down.

"It would take seconds if you were to jump. But at this rate, it will take minutes. Kim stated.

"And you think they may be alive?" Genpaku questioned.

"People have survived greater." Hiro said as he followed along side.

Goku glanced about as they travelled. 'Liger... Do you have any sort of ability to scan vast areas?' Goku asked.

'_No..._'

'Ok then... You going to tell me yet what your power's are?'

'_Not yet. Not time._'

'Great....'

XXXXXXX

The group reached the bottom to find the rubble of the pathway. "Hello?!" Kim called out. She got no reply. She glanced to Hiro and both nodded. "You three wait for the rescue team. We'll go on ahead." Kim called as both took off. The genin stood at the base looking between themselves.

"What now then?" Goku asked as he looked about.

"Tch. Maybe we should clear the rubble and see if anybody's under it. Kim sensei must have gone on to see if some went on ahead to find help. I doubt who ever fell... Would have made the climb back up."

Goku clapped his hands together. "Oh boy... I've been meaning to stretch my muscles." Goku said making his way over.

"Naruto... There's-" Sakura stopped as Goku hurled a large rock out the way. 'No way! That had to three times the size of him!'

"Why you look so stunned?" Genpaku questioned. "I've seen big shock. So picking up something like that. Would be childs play." Genpaku spoke walking forward. "Oi loser." Genpaku spoke. Goku turned to the teen as he threw his arms forward. "Kick the rocks out the way got it!" Goku blinked as the teen's hands opened wide and he grunted. Goku blinked as the rocks shook beneath him. "Agh!" Genpaku yelled as he brought his arms up. The rocks floated into the air.

"What the?" Goku spoke looking to Genpaku. 'He can control gravity? No... It's not that... Otherwise I would be in the same frame. He's using some sort of telekinesis. But this doesn't feel like most I've seen. It's different. Like... Not chakra or chi... But... I can't place my hand on it.'

"Oi loser." Goku blinked out of his thoughts. "Get kicking then." Genpaku called and Goku nodded. Goku then proceeded to jump from one rock to another driving a kick and knocking it a side. It took 3 minutes of teamwork from the pair before all the rubble was gone.

Genpaku crouched down by the body. "Dead as nails. And flatter than pancakes."

"That's not funny Genpaku." Sakura growled.

'Mmmmm..... Pancakes....' Goku mused.

"Oi! You down there?!" A voice called as sets of rope flopped to the floor followed quickly by climbers in medical clothing.

As they disconnected one made their way over to the genin while others got to work. "We got here as fast as we could. Are you the ones who contacted us?" The man asked.

"Our sensei sent word to you. They made off down that tunnel. I'm sure they went looking for anyone who walked away from that." The man nodded. He walked off calling out orders.

"You notice he didn't ask if we were ok." Sakura muttered.

"It's obvious to them we are in no pain or have any injuries. We may as well go sit to the side and wait." Genpaku spoke as he walked over to the wall. Sakura followed. Goku watched for a minute. He blinked a second.

'Why does one keep looking up in my direction?' Goku then blinked.

_You better not hope... That the girl... Is never out of your sight. Or someone will make sure she meet's a painful event._

Goku scowled. 'I guess his words hold truth to them. I'll need to be careful.' Goku turned and sat down by Sakura. "How long you think they'll be?" Goku asked.

"Don't know... But we can't go anywhere till they return. We're not ready to go it alone...." Genpaku muttered. He picked up some rocks and began to rotate them in mid air.

Sakura stared closer. "How can you do that?"

Genpaku glanced to her. "It's not a blood line. But it's a unique rare gift people have. I was trained by a sensei before I came to konoha." Genpaku mussed as he watched the rocks.

"What happened to your sensei?" Sakura flinched as the rocks were crushed together.

"She died..."

"Oh... Sorry, how did she..."

"I don't want to talk about it..." Genpaku said as he let the dust fall. They went quiet as the team worked and it wasn't long before Kim and Hiro returned. They found no one. But they were sure someone had gone that way. But they vanished somewhere along the path.

Once everything was cleaned up the team made their way back up the cliff face. Once at the top a man got to work on the path way. Using a doton jutsu to summon a new bridge.

"I guess ninja are used more often now." Genpaku mused.

"Not really. As long as they can form enough chakra. People who can use doton. Make a lot out of working in these tunnels." Kim said as the bridge formed into place. "We ready?" The genin nodded and they made their way across the path.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So.... what exactly does a d-rank artefact look like?" Genpaku asked. Kim looked at her device.

"Iwane can you pass me a image of our target." Iwane typed away.

"Done. An object said to be of foreign origins. My scans can't tell what land it's from. But... it is metal." Kim nodded and brought her com-link in front of the genin. A hologram appeared.

"Fancy." Genpaku spoke as he looked at the hologram. The image was of a grey container. "Any idea how old?" Genpaku asked.

"My scanners can't tell. It's old yes. But it's been made so it doesn't rust. This has got to be a few thousand years old then..."

'Few thousand....' Goku mussed. As the group searched about Goku pondered on his thoughts. 'I sound stupid... But I'd love it to be them devices Bulma had... I could do with some of the tools. If so... Could we be near the capsule corp building?'

For he knows they could be. It had been 5000 years. And Bulma's family were genius. So for his luck. They could very well be near or even in said building.

The group spent the next half hour searching. These were the reason they were d-rank.

"This is lame... Where's the fun?" Genpaku growled.

"That's C and up. Not my fault your wet behind the ears in this. You think I enjoy it?" Kim growled. Genpaku kicked the wall dislodging a block. Genpaku blinked.

"Oi! This it?" Genpaku called. Kim walked over. Goku moved in to look as well.

"Hmm... I don't recognize the seal from anywhere I know. And I know a few ancient seals.... Iwane?" Kim asked scanning the cub. Goku was passed it after Kim finished the scan.

Goku blinked. 'This is it!' He smiled as he found a bit of his past. He glanced about.... 'Could this place be connected?'

"Hmm... Nope, sorry Kim. Nothing." Iwane spoke. Goku got a idea and spoke up.

"Can I talk to Iwane. I think I might have seen this somewhere." Goku spoke. Kim blinked.

"Sure..." She said passing her com link. Goku took it from her and took off into the darkness. "Oi!"

"I'll be back soon sorry!" Goku called as he turned his light off and took off into the air to speed away. Luckly his image was shadowed by the darkness.

After flying for five minutes, thanks to the small map. Goku came to a stop. "Sorry about that. But I needed to get out of ear shot." Goku spoke sitting by the wall.

"I'm guessing there is a reason to go so deep?" Iwane asked.

"Hai. Can you keep a secret? I don't want to tell the other's yet."

"And why would you tell me? And not Kim and you're teammates?"

"It's personal. And I need someone's help. Now will you keep what I say and do a secret?"

"Aslong as it's worth it." Iwane said.

"It will be. Trust me." Goku said unclipping the cube. There were 5 capsules. "Hmm... 3 of these are newer models..." Goku mused as he removed one.

"Huh?" Iwane spoke as Goku tapped the lid and threw the pod forward. The pod exploded and turned into a bike. Goku grinned. Iwane was stunned from what his camera saw. "That's amazing. Was it summoned?"

"Nope. These are in them. They were made near 5000 years ago."

Iwane looked at Goku. "And how would you know this?"

"Let's say... Being a spirit from 5000 years ago. Has its uses." Iwane's eyes blasted out of his head.

"5-5000!" Iwane yelled. Goku nodded. "Y-you're joking. N-no way, that can't be."

"I'll prove it when we return. But not to anyone else. So... Will you keep this secret?" Goku asked.

"As long as when you finally let this out. I get the history of your time first hand. I could do with this knowledge. And the fact, if what you say is true. A living relic."

"I'm not that old. I was reborn only 12 years ago."

XXXXXXXX

The sound of foot step's got the team's attention as Goku walked up. He passed Kim the com link. "Sorry about that." Kim huffed.

"Stupid lad. You didn't know what could have been out there. Thank god Iwane was with you." Kim growled. "Now, the cube." Goku shook his head. "Naruto... Don't."

"Kim, it's ok." Iwane spoke. "Naruto's going to look it over for me. He does seem to have some knowledge of these old objects." This got the rest confused. But Kim sighed and nodded.

"Ok. For now you two can keep whatever you want secret. But you'll need to tell us soon."

Goku nodded. "I promise. You'll all know one day."

The group turned and made their way out the tunnel. "What a waste of time. We got nothing out of this." Genpaku growled.

"Can't be helped. Plus this sort of thing happens from time to time." Kim said as Goku felt a small weight off his shoulder's. Finally, he had someone who could finally call him Goku.

XXXXXXXX

That night. When everyone was made sure they were asleep. Goku and Iwane were in the back area talking.

"Hmm... Fascinating..." Iwane mused over the bike. "What else is there?" Iwane asked.

"The car, house... And a few small objects. These look to be a few years after my fight against the shadow dragons..." Goku mused.

"It's amazing that you did all you did back then. And the fact that you're from outer space. And have even been out there. You've got to show me one day." Iwane begged.

"I doubt that Iwane. I have yet to relearn shunkan Ido. And who knows how much the planets have changed. There may not even be a namek any more."

Iwane sat back and mused over everything. 'This is unbelievable. If it wasn't for his chi... I may not have believed it."

Goku had shown a small fraction of his chi in kaio-ken. And Iwane was stunned not to find chakra as he had expected. Meaning Goku's story had much truth to it. And the fact he could fly as well sealed the deal.

"You have to let me study your power Goku-san." Iwane asked.

"As long as I get one thing in return." Goku said. He waved the box in the air. "If you come across more of these. I want to be there to get it. And I go alone. I can handle myself. Promise?" Goku asked.

"It will be hard to keep this out of Kim's line of fire. But I'll try." Goku smiled.

"Thanks Iwane-san. I'm off to bed now." Goku said walking off. Iwane sat back as Goku left.

'This is going to be fun...'

XXXXXXXXX

The next day the group were training again. And finished early so Goku went with Sakura for a walk. Genpaku was off training. The pair entered the tavern again. And sat down for some water like last time. The bartender grinned.

"Something funny?" Goku asked. The man looked to the clock.

"You two are in for a rare treat. Watch." With that the doors slammed open. A large white beard, white suited man entered.

"Ah! It's good to be back after a good hunt!" The man roared sitting by Sakura. Sakura moved round and sat the other side of Goku.

"I take it was good sport as usual?" The bartender said.

"You better believe it was. Now! Give me my fine whisky!"

"Just whisky?"

"You deaf? Like always! Nothing better than the pure fine thing!" He roared as the jug sat before him.

"Watch..." the bartender whispered to the pair. They watched the man drink it all into seconds. As it came down the man grinned.

"Yes...!!!" He roared fist going up. His entire body flopped to the floor with a thud. The genin stared in shock.

"Three seconds... A new record for him." The bartender spoke as he walked round.

"This always happens?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah... He does this after every hunt. One pint of whisky. And he drop's like a led weight." The man spoke dragging the unconscious man out."

"What happens if he fails his hunt?"

"Same event. Only with rum. The guy's a light weight. Paper heavy. He can drink the whole thing and ends in this position. First time I thought he was dead. It got a good laugh. Still does sometimes. Guess you just don't understand well enough."

"And this is every day?" Goku asked as the man walked round the bench.

"Only on Monday's. With big shock as his game buddy."

"Speaking of him. What's he been like since...?" Goku wondered.

"Nothing good for you boy. Just keep her safe. That's all I say. And watch your back too boy. He's known to always get pay back." The pair nodded.

The man smiled. "You two are the only kid's that come here when people your age show up. I'm surprised you even risk coming in still."

"Need to keep track of info. Plus I do enjoy this place. Has a... homely feel."

"Well that's a first. Most say it's better than the home. Can't blame them .They leave drunk." The man muttered as he sat back.

"Bet you must have seen a lot?" Sakura asked.

"A lot is an understatement. I've got a good few stories I've come across and witnessed." The man said with a smile.

"Can we hear some?" Goku asked. The man shook his head.

"Sorry. No can do." Goku frowned. "Wait till after work. This place always closes early." Goku grinned he then looked to Sakura.

"You want to listen?" Sakura nodded.

"Could be fun."

XXXXXXX

The tavern roared with laughter as Goku and Sakura enjoyed the tales of the man. He displayed what happened from what people showed. To what he saw. It was the most comical thing Goku had seen. And probably Sakura's too.

"My sides hurt..." Sakura spoke out from her laughing. Goku was trying to keep himself in control of the water works. He'd never laughed so hard.

As their laughter subsided. The man passed the pair some more water. "You two, heh. It's been so long since I've had company like this." He sighed with a smile. "By the way. Names Genpaku."

"Really? Our teammates called Genpaku too." Sakura spoke.

"It's a very common name Sakura. Don't be surprised. Anyway. You two should return back to your hut. I've kept you here long enough." Genpaku said standing. The pair nodded and made their way to the step's. "Call once you get outside. And don't take too long returning. It's getting into winter time. It gets cold quickly when it's close to midnight." The pair said their byes and watched the wooden door slid down and shut behind them.

"We'll have to do this again with him." Goku mused. Sakura nodded.

"Hai. Now come on. Otherwise, there may not be any dinner left." Goku grinned and followed with delight.

"Last one back is the old hokage!" Goku called running off.

"Oi! No way am I going to be the old man!" Sakura yelled following. While this happened both never stayed out of eachothers sight.

XXXXXXXX

The week's became months. Their missions were small. Some turned out to be better than expected. And Goku got to do his solo tasks looking through the capsule corp remains as it turned out to be. Turning up interesting things that ranged from dinosaur fossil's to rusted robots. Goku was even lucky enough to find Trunk's sword. The one he got from Tapion. In the battle against Hirudegarn where he beat the beast in super saiyan three.

The blade is propped up at the back of the shop being fixed. Goku would enjoy giving the blade a spin as Trunk's had once done to Vegeta's hair style.

But it seemed fate had something in store for Son Goku. As into the 3rd month. One night as everyone slept. Liger, resting by the bed side. His eyes opened giving a deep red glow. The tiger smirked.

'_It is time Son Goku.... To see if your worthy to carry me as your weapon.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was midday and the group after a collection. Were now doing their own things. Genpaku was training out back. Iwane was working. Sakura was resting on her bed. And Kim and Hiro were spending quality time together.

Goku was training in the main room. '_Goku....It is time._' Goku slid to a stop and blinked.

'Huh?' Goku glanced to Liger, who leaned against the wall. The tiger's eyes glowed.

'_It is time... To prove yourself worthy of me_. _We will talk again. At midnight_.'

That night Goku stood with Iwane and introduced him to Liger.

"So... What will Goku have to do again?" Iwane asked. Making sure he heard this correctly.

"_With the collection of the final weapon. The dark one among my brother's who were made. Has awoken. And will seek out his wielder. His power, far shot's past ours. Which is why our creator made us a separate set of equipment. Which only the three light weapons... Can find._" Liger finished.

"Then I should wake up Genpaku. He'll..."

"_That will not be needed. Each has their own temples deep underground. And you must do this alone Goku. You will have to face the challenge before you. After that. Will you gain the first peice to our quest._"

"Then where is this object?" Iwane asked. "We can't just have Goku running across the elemental lands." Iwane said looking over his maps.

"_You will not need to worry. It is here. Beneath us. Near where you found the rock fall._"

"That far? Why not say?" Goku asked.

"_For the fact it didn't show to me. Plus it's hidden under a power illusion. And a trap is there ready to take anyone not with me._"

"You mean them climber's?"

"_Would have died long ago in the trap. Kim and Hiro have come in contact with me. So they were untouched. But would not have found the area. Only I can see the area to reach your location."_

"Ok then. I'll leave now. I've got my stuff ready. I'll go there and get through as fast as I can. I hope to be back by sun rise. If not, tell them I've gone to train." Goku said running off. Iwane tapped into his computer.

"Ok Goku. But I'm going to track you just in case..." Iwane mussed.

As Goku passed the doors. He skidded to a stop for a moment. Then stepped back. He looked at the mirror. He then blinked at his hair style. Some time ago. Goku had cut his hair and had gone with a new style. But he couldn't figure out where it came from. It just hit him.

'Huh. My son's hair style from the cell games... Wonder why it hit me just now? I wonder if it will look as I expect when I turn super saiyan?' Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Can't keep thinking about the past. The future is what I need to prepare for." Goku muttered as he ran out the door. But he had been watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stood before the large cave. His torch blazing. 'Time to get-' Goku stopped as he felt a presence show themselves. He glanced back. "Sakura..." Goku turned to see her worried look.

"Naruto... Where you going?" Sakura asked.

"I've got something down there I need to collect. But I must go alone." Goku said turning to the darkness.

"Then I'm coming too!" Sakura called. Goku saw she was holding a backpack.

"I wasn't sure. But I grabbed it in case."

'_She will get in the way Goku... You must do this alone.'_

'But if I turn her away. She'll follow. Or get sensei. Then there will be more trouble.' Goku waved his hand forward. "Come on then. I need to get my item. And with you coming... I guess it would be nice to have company." Goku said walking into the darkness. Sakura jogged up and walked in toe with the saiyan.

The pair entered the darkness and Goku could tell Sakura was nervous. "What you think is going to happen? You seem to be getting nervous as we go deeper." Goku spoke making Sakura flinch at how easy it was to notice.

"Err... It's just that, were going into complete darkness and have no one to help us should we get stuck."

Goku glanced to Sakura. "We'll be fine. Trust me." Sakura looked to Goku. She nodded with a gulp.

"Ok." They walked in silence. Sakura glancing to the blond every now and then. 'Why is he even here in the first place? Why did I even come? And why is he being so secretive... Has he been doing this long?' All sorts of questions were spinning in the pink girls head. She had gotten to know the blond so well... But he still seemed to have a few pages stuck together. Pages that could finally unlock the truth of this blond.

She was so busy mussing that she became blank to her pathway. It was only till she came to close to the path way. That Goku stopped her. "Watch your step Sakura." Goku spoke. Sakura blinked and found herself on the stone pathway.

"What now?" Sakura asked. She turned to Goku only to see him jump off. Her eyes shot out her head in shock. "Naruto!" She yelled looking over the side. "Naruto-----!" She yelled as she tried to look into the darkness. Her hand slipped and screamed as she flew into the darkness.

Goku blinked as he glided down. He looked up to see Sakura falling. He followed her down and caught her slowing the speed. As they came to a stop. The poor girl was in tears. Goku frowned. 'I can't believe I let this happen. I knew what I was doing from the start. But she doesn't know I can fly. And the fact she's scared to hell, believing that she was going to hit the floor...' Goku tugged Sakura close. "Sakura... I'm sorry I scared you." Goku said as he lowed himself. He blinked as he touched the floor seconds later. 'Kami! She was that close...' He mused looking up.

The pair sat down in the dark for some time. Their torches the only thing to keep them close. Sakura was not as bad. But the cold was getting to her. She hadn't gather enough warm clothing. And that fact she fell as she did. She would be cold from the wind. Luckily Goku had found a blanket in the back pack for if someone had fallen in to water. And he was doing his best to keep the girl warm till she calmed. But it was doubtful she'll be calm for some time. Leaving Goku with the trouble of going on without her.

"H.. how are we?" Sakura asked as Goku was able to use the small burner to warm up so liquid.

Goku frowned. He looked up. He sighed. "Sakura..." He looked to the girl. She looked back. "I... Can't tell you yet. It's a secret I'm not sure you'll understand."

Sakura glanced down. "I've come close to my death. And was that scared I vomited Naruto... Please... Tell me how you could fly as you did..." Sakura asked.

Goku frowned more. He had put the girl through a lot in less than 10 seconds after jumping from the bridge. Goku glanced to her. "Ok... My name..."

And so for the next 2 hours. Goku told Sakura his story. Of how he, Son Goku. A saiyan from the planet Vegeta came to earth as a baby. Going though some of his tale with his grandpa Gohan. To his travel with Bulma for the dragon balls. To red ribbon army too demon king Piccolo and to Piccolo Jr in the tenkaichi Budokai.

Then his family and his battle with his brother and how he trained with the lord of worlds to fight his fellow saiyans. To travelling to help his son and best friends on Namek against the ginyu force. And gaining the power of a super saiyan against Freeza.

Through out... Sakura was having a hard time taking it all in. And she asked questions which Goku answered quiet well. But it struck her deep of just how old this Goku was... And in a way... She could both understand why he's here... And... Not like it one bit.

As Goku stopped he leaned back. 'It must be at least 3 o'clock. But my bodies not tired yet for some reason.' Goku looked to Sakura. Her eyes were closing.

'And I can't return to the surface till I get this. Or leave her here.' Goku stood and packed the equipment up. He attached the bag to his waist and put Sakura on his back, the towel over her body. Then using his skills. Floated down the pathway.

Goku travelled at a slow pace for 5 minutes. But soon he began to come across a gut busting smell. "Seems I've found the climbers... Gah..." Goku gagged as he glances away from the corpses... Liger spoke up.

"_We are here Son Goku. Leave the girl. You must go alone from here._" Goku shook his head.

"I've brought her this far. I'm not going on without her. Sorry Liger. No choice." The tiger didn't reply for 3 minutes.

"_Fine... But as long as you do what I say when it's important. Then you may take her with you._" Goku nodded.

"Thank you... So. Where from here Liger?"

"_It's in front of you..._"

"Huh?" Goku blinked as he looked in front of him. An empty path. "Liger... You sure?"

"_Along those walls. Is a hidden pathway, you must find it. For you to go on. And one small note. This path goes on forever. You have the limited supply you have with you to live. So best move fast._" Goku put Sakura by the wall. And rested Liger beside her.

"I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on her." Goku spoke dashing into the darkness. The tiger smirked.

"_Take care Son Goku. You'll need it._"

XXXXXX

Goku tapped the walls as he walked along. Trying to find a hollow path. But to no luck. 'Geez... How-' Goku's train of thought came to a stop as he found an entrance to the pathway. He turned round only to find a wall. 'Liger... God damn you.' Goku sighed. There was no point now. He needed to go on. Goku turned and made his way to the open room. He glanced about himself. "Woah..." The door shut behind him. Goku glanced back. Instantly three statues began to glow. Goku blinked as a mass of metallic being's appeared. "Robots?" Goku mused as he glanced to them. He tensed as each had glowing red eyes. Which were locked on him?

Goku jumped and flipped down on the floor below. It was a large open dish room. Three statues looking like gargoyles faced him. The area was surrounded by bots. Goku got into stance. 'I doubt their here to say hello.'

And he was right as one leapt into the area and struck fast at Goku. Goku ducked the blow with easy and drove his heel in a sweep kick and sent it flying with a fist to the face into the doom's wall. Its face crushed in.

'That was easy.' He blinked as the robot's eyes glowed blue before three jumped down. Goku drew his staff. 'What was that?' Goku jumped and flipped over a kick to his back. Goku twisted and struck with his staff downward. But rotated the staff stopping a fist to his face. 'Their quicker...' He was punched into the ground by the final robot. 'Strong devils.. But.' Goku pushed up and flipped over the bots.

"I see.... Robot's that can calculate a fighters moves..." Goku spoke twirling the staff. 'There's good few of these bots here... I'll have to destroy the bots before they attack!' Goku flicked the staff into the air. The bots looked up.

"Kamehameha!" Goku roared throwing his arm's up sideway's at the bots. A barrier shot up and absorb it. But not before Goku took out 6 bots. 'This room gather's fighter's skills.' He looked to the bots glowing eyes. 'And copy them.' Each gathered blue energy to their hands.

"This is going to be hard." Goku muttered as they attacked. He jumped up dodging the attack. He aimed his staff at a robot. "Nyoibo Extend!" The pole shot forward and shattered the robot. Goku then swung driving the second robot into the pillars around the lower base. It shattered as well.

"Return Nyoibo!" Goku called as the pole shot back. He turned to the robot. It's eye's glowing from blue to green and back to red. It held its hands out and a pole appeared. "Crud..." Goku spoke as 4 move robot's joined the area. "Geez." Goku tensed as the bots got within attack range in seconds. Goku body began to move in motion, blocking and dodging strikes. The robot's slid back and Goku panted. His body burning.

He grinned. 'This is what I like. They're picking up speed and increasing in seconds. They landed multiply strikes before I had to register. Heh.' Goku gripped his black sash at his waist. He removed it and slipped his orange vest off. 'Time to go all out. No way these bots will be able to move at a 100 fold gravity. But just in case. I'll increase slowly.'

Two bots released their poles and Goku sheathed his. The five bots dashed forward. Goku blocked a strike up from the frontal attack. And the bots body began to rapidly attack. Goku meeting par. The second one attacked from behind with the staff and Goku's pace increased to the attack behind. His body vanished as both struck forward. Two appeared beside the air born Goku. And rapidly attacked. Goku pushed the two apart to see the final robot with a pole facing him. Goku flipped back as the pole shot forward. He blinked. The pole didn't hit the wall.

'I'm starting to understand their system.' Goku rotated and dragged the pole forward with his feet. He turned and drove his foot into the bots chest and sent it flying back. He flipped and blocked a strike. He gripped the arm and swung it into the attacking robot. 'They're becoming more human. They have chi flowing through them now. I can begin to follow their movement. Goku landed and rotated to the side as the pole extended into another bot. Goku then followed his rotation, throwing an orb of chi into the last bot. It exploded and Goku took some light breaths.

'They're reading...' Goku glanced to the bots. 'Every detail...' He glanced to more. 'To the letter!' 10 bots jumped in. Goku tensed as they surrounded him. "Ok... Time to go up a notch." Goku's aura roared. "Kaio-ken!" Goku yelled as the bots dashed in.

It was then nothing more than mayhem as Goku destroy and blocked bots. But as each one was destroyed. Another two appeared in to the battle. This gave Goku an advantage. As the more bots, the more he could blast in one go. Slowly his body numbed as he shattered the final pair. Goku panted.

"Ok! I've beat them all! Let me go on!" Goku yelled. The statue's eyes glowed and Goku's widen as robot's on both floor's appeared. "What...?" Goku breathed out. He gave a deep grin. 'I see... Then there is only one way out of this!' Goku looked to the three statues. "I must get rid of them!" Goku yelled as he tensed his body. His clothing in tatters. Goku then noticed something as they attacked.

'Their tactics!' Goku shattered the five robots. His aura glowing deep red. 'They're attacking in less mass than before!' Goku's body blurred as the 6 red auras battled it out.

'My body's reaching its limit fast! I'm closing to 20 fold kaio-ken. Even my young body will not go to super kaio-ken without a ton of stress!' Goku vanished and appeared by one statue. His leg closing in. 'I must destroy them!' The robot got in front of Goku's kick and swung the teen round and into a wall. Goku impacted it and flipped to his feet and jumped off the wall. The robot's were attacking and keeping him away.

'I've got no choice but to go 20 fold now...' "**Agh...! Kaio-ken times 20**!" Goku shattered the attacking bots and appeared shattering a statue. Goku dashed along to the next statue. He drew his nyoibo and jumped over a mass of bots. He then rotated the staff thumping away attacking bots.

Goku aimed the pole forward. "Nyoibo! Extend!" The pole shattered the last one. Goku jumped off the pole as they attacked his spot. Each rebounding off another. Goku pulled his arm back and threw an energy sphere at the final statue. It's eyes glowed and a barrier stopped it's attack. Goku was then tackled by a couple of bots and crashed to the floor. Three robots brought their arm's back as they went air born. Goku stared, wide eyed as he was engulfed in a blast.

The bots head's looked up and behind them as a smoking Goku had his hands out wide. "Agh!" Goku roared blasting the three. He then rotated and shattered two clones before drawing his dagger. 'Sakura...!' Goku gripped his dagger tighter. "Argh!" Goku roared spinning the blade and throwing it. It spun and stabbed into the wall. Goku watched the statue as robot's attacked at all angles. Only to vanish in a second. The final statue split apart and the robot's vanished from existence. Goku landed and panted hard. 'My body's exhausted.' He stumbled to his feet. 'But I must go on! I've got to get back to Sakura!' Sakura laying by the wall sleeping in the cold got his strength to return. He jumped and pulled his dagger from the wall.

His muscles burned all over his body. He sheathed the blade and made his way over to the nyoibo. He gripped the pole and it returned to normal length. He turned to the door on the upper floor and jumped up. He put the staff to the floor. And stumbled his way down the hall. 'I've got to keep going. I'm sorry my body. But we won't rest till me and Sakura are back safe and warm.

XXXXXXX

"So... He entered with the girl alone?"

"Hai. Should we go after them?"

"But of course... Heh. If we deal with the brat's... We'll hold this over Big shock for time to come. Heh, we may even get a promotion from the other lord's? So you ready?!" An echo of agreement rushed out.

XXXXXXX

Goku panted as he walked the path. He blinked looking up from the floor. "What?!" Goku looked at the wall. "A dead end... but." Goku looked behind him finding a wall. 'Trap.' The floor below Goku opened and he fell down. Goku rotated his body and released his energy, slowing his decent. Goku blinked as he saw light and landed. Instantly the platform glowed and Goku felt his body become drained. He glanced to his hands finding a glow pattern.

'My chi... It's been?' Goku blinked as the floor began to give way. Goku looked about him for another floor and saw one appear. Goku ran forward and jumped onto the plate form. He looked behind him for it to shatter and the back ground fade. Two glowing red eye's glowed.

'Oh that doesn't look good.' Goku's foot slipped in a gap and another plat form appeared Goku jumped only to slip through it. His hand stuck in the stone. 'What?' Goku kicked up shattering the rock and jumped to the main plat form in front of him. Goku stumbled forward. 'My body still hasn't recovered.' "Time for a little Nyoibo!" Goku yelled looking to another stone pillar. Goku stabbed the pole into the ground and fired forward.

"This way I'll." Goku blinked and sweat dropped as he seemed to get no closer. He looked behind him and he found his pole sticking into the darkness. 'What!' Goku turned. "Return Nyoibo!" The pole stretched back from the darkness. And Goku looked below for a platform. He saw one and landed on it before jumping as it cracked. He back flipped landing on the next one. The darkness increased in speed. 'Shit! Is this because I was taking a short cut?' Goku sheathed his staff and jumped across to the final platform and onto the pillar. Goku sighed. 'Geez...' Goku looked to the next one. It was longer than the last one. 'Best not waste time.' Goku ran forward and jumped to the next platform.

Goku skidded to a stop as he landed on a large open round platform. Goku looked about him. There was no more plat form's. "This, the end?" Goku blinked as his energy returned. 'Guess so...'

"_Heh. Kakarotto. You think it's over?_" Goku blinked and looked up. A figure dropped down and crouched on the floor before him. His hair crimson red. He wore a similar outfit to Goku. His outfit was red over the black and black over the orange. He stood showing his white pale skin. And looked up. His eyes deep red with a slit. His cheeks having wide whisker marks.

"What? You..."

"_Quite the look alike? Heh. No point in talking now. Time to fight!_" The figure roared. Goku blocked a fist to the side and palmed the lad's chest. Sending him flying back across the floor.

The person smirked and clenched his clawed fist. He vanished in an instant and Goku's blocked a strike with his hand in front of his chest. He then blocked a strike to his left side bringing his left arm down on the leg. Goku head butted his foe and he skid back.

"_Not bad._" The person shifted figures. Goku blinked as the person before him looked like his old self back when he went in search for the dragon ball's against the shadow dragons.

"Let's go!" His old left attacked and Goku blocked. And strikes his foe. He felt something wrong and jumped back.

'My energy drained. And his increased.' Goku dodged to the side only to get kneed in the chest. He felt his energy drain as he skidded back. "Now!" The young Goku called as he cupped his hand's back. He turned back into the dark counterpart. His arm's open wide.

"That's!" Goku cupped his hand's back. A red aura covered him. "Kaio-ken! Kamehameha!"

"_Fainaru furasshu!_" A red beam fired forward as Goku fired his blue beam. Both collided.

'The final flash... He knows Vegeta's moves?' Goku felt a fist hit his cheek knocking him sideways. He skidded back as he looked at his foe. The lad dashed forward and kicked out. Goku caught the kick and rotated driving the body into the floor. The body turned into his old self and Goku was drained from doing damage. Goku jumped back panting. 'I get it now... One half is my good side. This being the old me. So I'm drained. So the other is my dark side... But. Why would he look like that?' Goku pondered as he looked at Goku. The lad smirked and Goku's eyes widen as his energy peaks. A gold aura shot up as the lad's hair turned gold and his eyes a green blue in colour. 'This... Could be bad.' Goku mussed as he looked at the super saiyan before him. Goku got into stance as Goku dashed at him. He brought his leg back and kicked. Goku blocked and an echoing boom rushed out. Goku gripped his arm in pain as his counterpart jumped back.

"Agh! Do I really kick that hard?!" Goku looked up and got punched in the face. He slid across the floor.

'Gah... Damn it. I can't match myself as a super saiyan, for the fact I haven't peaked that form. And...' Goku slowly pushed himself up. 'I don't have the anger in me... To transform.'

"_Oi... Kakarotto you loser. Stand up! You're a disgrace to your saiyan blood." _Goku looked up at his dark half. He smirked and attacked. Goku vanished as he punched the floor. Goku appeared some distance away and flipped back.

'I've got no time to waste!' Goku watched his foe turn to face him. A scowl on his face. 'I've got to drive him into submission. Before my old self returns!' Goku blocked a kick to the side of his head. He pushed it aside and punched his dark half in the chest. Then drove three kick's and thumped him to the floor. Goku jumped and cupped his hand's back. "Agh!" Goku roared firing a Kamehameha.

The smoke cleared and Goku panted. The ground began to crack. "_Heh. Not bad._" Goku looked up. His foe had his entire vest gone. His eyes smirked. "_But you're not dead yet._" Both dropped down as the floor gave way. They landed on the plat form and the good side returned. Goku ducked as a fist passed the top of his head. Goku rotated and drove his foot up. The good side flew up. "Kaio-ken times 20!" Goku roared dashing forward. Both connected fist to fist and continued to do so. Both blocked with their arms and flew back. His dark half returned.

"_You're good. Being able to keep your self from being drained by your lighter half. And trying to beat me into the dust._"

Goku took a breath. "I'm not about to lose." Goku said getting into stance.

"_Heh._" His counterpart smirked as he put a hand to his face. "_You're right. I'm not about to lose..._" A black white aura burst round him. "_Kaio-ken... Times 20!_" Goku released his aura and both clashed. Goku blocked a kick to the head. Then had his left leg blocked. The second Goku's foot touched the ground. Both attacked with rapid kicks and punches.

Goku collided knees with his good self. A large dish crater formed round them. They then blurred again. Spark's built along the floor. Both collided with their fists. His dark self back in place.

"_Getting better..._" Goku grunted. He coughed as blood shot out. _"But you're at your limit._" Goku glared and rotated. He sweep kicked. Tripping his foe. Then rotated his leg down and slammed him into the ground. The plate form gave way and both shot down. Goku wasted no time rotating driving a second leg down. Then his left arm. And then punched with all his force in his right. His foe crashed into the ground and Goku landed.

'This it?' Goku asked as he wiped the blood away. A grunt and Goku saw his old self again. The person looked at him. He gave a nod to Goku. Before turning back into his dark self. His body damaged.

"_You're still not dead yet. Heh. I'm finishing this now...!_" He tucked his arms in. His eyes locked with Goku. "_I'll crush you!_" His dark half roared as his hair turned blond and his eyes green. Goku stepped back. Goku found his foe behind him as a fist drove into his cheek. The teen bounced across the floor. Goku lay on the floor not moving.

"_Now then... Time to finish you off._" His dark half spoke as he walked up. Goku grunted as he got onto his elbows.

'N... No.' Goku clenched his teeth as his body shook with pain.

'My body's only human. I may have all the gifts of a saiyan. But my body has limits like anyone's. I can't go on.' His foe stood in front of him. A smirk across his face. Goku's hand was stepped on. "Gah." Goku yelled in pain. Only to cough up more blood.

"_You're done..._" His dark foe spoke. Goku glared up at him. "_The great saiyan Kakarotto. Beaten by himself. You loser._" He spoke bringing his arm up. "_You have all the power at your fingertips... Yet you can't grasp it. You were never worth being trained by the eternal dragon. Or even being sent back to earth._" Goku coughed again. "_You were never worth any of it. If this is all you can ascend too. You're friend's would be disgusted. You're senseis. Heh._" He stepped on Goku's head hard. "_Even Sakura._" Goku blinked.

'Sakura. That's right.' Goku slowly began to force himself up. "I brought Sakura with me. Because I had to do this. I put her in danger for doing reckless moves... And left her sleeping in the dark, cold, damp cave.' Goku glared at his dark side. "I'm going back to Sakura. And you won't stop me----!!!" Goku roared as he blasted the ground the pair jumped back and his dark half smirked.

"_Guess you can still fight. Come on then. Can you beat a super saiyan?_" Goku closed his eyes.

'He's been referring himself as me since the beginning. But since he gained the upper ground. He's been mocking me. He's no super saiyan. If he's like me... He hasn't reached that form.' Goku's teeth clenched. 'So...' Goku fist drove forward. Goku slowly opened his eyes. His dark half facing him. Eyes wide, mouth open. Goku's fist dripping with blood as it appeared out his foes back. "You can never beat me... And you were right." Goku spoke. "Can you beat a super saiyan?" Goku asked as his foe faded into dust. Goku looked at his hand. 'Is it over?' Goku blinked as he found himself back in the cave hall. He looked about him.

'You're kidding!' Goku turned to his left when he heard a jingle. He turned to find a wall. On it rested a chain. At the base was a white pendant. It was a tiger's face with a wide mane. Goku picked it up. 'Yes...' Goku smiled as he finally completed his task. He turned to make his way down the path. 'Hang on Sakura.'

* * *

Hello I thought I'd add this in now so you people can understand somethings you may not have guessed. This will also show which things are crossed so I'll make it quick.

Kimie Ariuru, Hirotada Futabatei and Iwane.

Are in order.

Kim possible, Ron stoppable and Wade. Only Thenagain got this.

Genpaku is my oc crossed with starwars the force unleashed.

Goku we all know is dbz.

And all the other ninja of course naruto.

Big shock is my oc and so are the six others.

I don't own Naruto, dragon ball, z, gt, SW and Kimpossible.

I maybe also thinking of adding two more super saiyans... But who... I'll leave you two guess.

Also in the next chapter, I think you might find it interesting. I'll leave it t that. Got two chapters to do before you can read on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Huff.... Huff" *Slam* "Huff... Huff... Sigh... Hay sorry it's taken so long... But I've had my hands full with dealing with the masses of the undead. In left 4 dead. But I got my grove back.."

*Scratch, Scratch* *Machine gun fire* "And I've got my chapter 10 done. So I bring you chapters 7 and 8!" *Gun fire stops.*

"Now I've gone something different to what you may expect in the next two chapters. I want your honest opinion." *Gurgle* *Gun shots*

"I will let you know! That no one has got my super saiyans to appear yet right!" *Explosion*

"Phew, damn boomers... Anyway I'm going to have a total of 5 super saiyans. No more no less. I've got the two I'm going to add. And two more thanks to a review that has given me the idea. Note I'll be contacting you soon on stuff."

*Screech!* "Hunter!" *Machine gun fire* "Also... The next two chapters of 9 and ten. Will hold some serious fighting I hope have come out well!" *Firing stops.*

"Also... I'm thinking of battle music. I have one I us for all round. But I want one's for each my three genin. Goku, Genpaku and Sakura. I have one idea. But if you have any. Let me know. I could help with their fight scenes." *Coughing*

"Smoker... Shh... So any way... I hope you enjoy this. And want what you think. Good or bad." *Gun shots and a puff of smoke.* "Also some small bits to know in of what is to come. The time line of this saga. Ends at the time the Sasuke chase arc finishes. And no... I've not decided if there will be a chase or not."

"Also some of you Sakura will have some fight time. That's all I'll say right now. I'm probably forgetting something... So If I survive. You'll get 9 and 10... In 3 to 4 days maybe. The chunin exam is most likely in 8 chapters from now."

*Sobs* "Shh... I hear a witch.. Turn off the lights." *Click.* *Cocks shot gun* "Till then." *Bang!*

*Scream!*

"Aw... Shit!!!"

XXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Sakura tucked her leg's up. 'Where are you Naru- Goku-san...?' She had awoken to find herself in darkness. Her body covered in a blanket and Goku's blade beside her. She was worried for two reasons.

One that Goku had gone off on his own leaving her to protect herself. Or something had happened to him. She was too cold to get moving as it seemed to drop in temperature. And the blanket kept the cold off. "Achoo!" Sakura sneezed as she sat there. The sound of foot step's made her look up. There. Standing in tattered rags.

"Naruto!" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura... Hay you feeling better." Sakura looked down.

"You went on without me didn't you?" Sakura asked. Goku sighed and nodded.

"Yes... Sakura, I wanted to bring you along. But..." She looked at the blond.

"Naruto... Goku. Please. What else are you not telling me?" Sakura asked. Goku looked to her.

"Let's get out of here. I'll tell you once were back safe. Kim sensei will be wondering where we are soon." Goku said gripping Liger and sheathing him.

'_Well done with your task Goku. But don't ever let it slip._' Goku put his hand out to Sakura. She pulled herself up.

"Want me to carry you?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm ok." She said walking behind Goku as the pair walked off.

Goku could tell Sakura still was having a hard time with the fact he was not who she thought he was. 'And I still haven't told her I contain the nine tails. Let alone you Liger....' Goku mentally sighed. 'I hope this doesn't mess my friendship with her.'

Sakura had her eyes on the back of Goku. 'He's tired. I could see it in his eyes. What even he did. Has tired him in both body and mind. I'll make sure he goes straight to bed after we return.'

"Well well. So there you are." Both came to a stop looking up. 20 men stood before them. Light's lit up the area. They all smirked or grinned. Goku put his arm in front of Sakura.

"Sakura... I have bad feelings about this. Go... Go back down the tunnel. I'll fight them off." Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto... You're too tired from what you did. Please. I can see it in your stance. You'll be killed!" Sakura whispered. Goku glanced to her with a smile.

"I will protect you with my life. I made that promise to myself one day when we went rock climbing. Remember that day." Sakura's eyes looked surprised.

"I care for you Sakura. You're the first person in so long... To make me feel this way. Please. Get back to safety." Sakura stepped back and made her way down the tunnel a bit. Goku scowled at the men.

"Heh. What a gentleman. Too bad you're going to die here!" Goku got into stance and attacked.

Sakura watched in amazement as Goku blocked strikes left and right. His body all a blur as he knocked people away. 'Wow...'

Three men jumped back. "Let's put some heat in this place! Burn them alive!" The men formed seal's.

'Fire seal!' "Sakura!" Goku roared.

"Katon! Endan!" The men unleashed three fire ball's at Goku.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Goku turned to the fire. He tensed his body.

"Agh----!!!" Goku roared. His energy diminished the flames. Goku didn't have time to see they're stunned faces as two earth dragon's shot up. Goku drew his nyoibo. "Nyoibo! Extend!" The pole shot forward blasting the dragon and the waist and then Goku swung blasting the other. He shorted the pole and blocked a strike from a sword. He pushed it up and swung the staff at him. "Nyoibo! Extend!" The man crashed into the wall. Goku turned to face the men.

"This kid... He's a demon." One gasped as the men stepped back. He middle guy smirked.

"He's nothing... Look at his breathing. He's tired. He won't last much longer." The man drew 5 shuriken and launched them at Goku. He blocked them and threw three kunai in that same motion. The men stepped aside. "He'll slow soon enough."

'Damn, my body... I'm fighting on will alone. I won't be able to keep this up.' Goku dodged to the left. Only for a knee to get his chin. Goku felt a fist meet his gut and send him flying back. Goku grunted and looked up as a large fire ball shot at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she put her hand up. The flames passed showing Goku's body smoking. His back burnt. He slowly pushed himself up. His vest fell forward. Showing his marked body. The seal on his chest in view. 'What's that?'

Goku panted. He dashed forward. "Agh!" Goku kicked only for it to be blocked. A blade slashed his chest as his eyes widen. His hair was gripped and he was forced into the ground.

"Get the girl now." Sakura blinked as she remembered Goku's words.

"_Go back down the tunnel. I'll fight them off._" She turned to run. But she was too slow as her hair was gripped on too. Sakura turned and kicked out. Only for her foot to be grabbed. The man pinned her to the wall. Sakura gasped. As pain racked her body. The wall's had spiked out rocks. And it caught her face.

"No... Sakura!" Goku yelled as he was forced to his knees. His body shaking to break free of the rope. The men brought Sakura down on her knees. Goku looked up. Her left eye was bleeding. She looked up. Fear over her face. Goku looked on in sorrow. "I'm sorry." He mouthed out. Sakura smiled as her head was pulled back.

"Let's give this kid something to remember as he passes on to the next world!" The man spoke drawing Goku's dagger. He tossed it to the man.

"No!" Goku yelled. The man brought it down. Tears fell from Goku's eyes as blood hit him. His eyes wide as he stared in horror. The girl's body limp. The men chuckled before throwing her to the side. Goku's eye remained still. Locked on the ground.

"Heh. Poor brat... Can't take it. Hehehe... Hahahahaha!" The men laughed. As this happened Goku's body began to tense. His muscles expanding. He felt something snap in his mind.

"Ok time to deal with this one..." The man frowned at the lack of movement by one of his men. He looked up. "What's wrong?" The man was stepping back as he looked at the blond.

"Sakura..." Goku growled. Instantly the rope's snapped and the men were thrown back. A loud roar echoing the darkness. Dist flew into the air. Clouding peoples vision.

As the man sat up. "What hap-" His mouth widened as he felt fear over his entire body.

Black chi raced along the floor and around the figure. A mix of gold in the waves. The figure's hair a deep black in colour stood up more. But that was not what made him feel fear. The eyes. As tears flew up into the air, red eyes locked with the man. Pure red eyes. No pupils. A glare on the lads face. Whisker mark's wider on his cheeks.

The man behind Goku. The one who took down Sakura. Stepped back. He turned to run.

The man blinked as he watched the boy appeared behind the fleeing man. The man's eyes on the image in front of him.

"Fool! Stop!" The man didn't get to finish as the man was dead before he got three steps away. Goku's hand gripping the dagger. The man's body split in two. Blood covering part's of Goku's body. Goku turned his attention to the men.

Each with worry on their faces. One gripped his blade. "Agh!" He roared running forward. Goku's hand caught the blade without him looking at the attacker. The man grunted pulling his blade back in panic. He felt the blade go up as it was released. Only for Goku to drive his elbow into his waist. He exploded on impact.

"G-good god... Kami save us from this demon." A man spoke. One lost his courage.

"I'm getting out of here!" He yelled running for it and up the wall. Goku's hand went into the air and a disc of energy formed he threw it at the man.

"Get down!" The leader yelled as the men jumped against the wall. The blade passed him into the air. He then began to scramble the wall. His eyes widen as Goku was behind him in 1 step. His blade face down in his grip. He head crushed inward as the blade was driven in. Goku brought his arm back and vaporized the body.

The men turned on the child. They were going to kill him no matter what now. It was that or death! The leader stepped back. 'Fool's.... Their dead.' Goku appeared in the middle of the group.

"**Agh----!!!!**" A sphere of energy shot out. The men yelled in pain as they were blow apart. As the smoke faded Goku glared hard at the man.

"You're turn now." Goku spoke walking forward. The ground giving way under his feet.

"L-listen child... W-we were ordered by our boss to kill you and the girl. Please!" He begged his head to floor. "Spare me!" Goku gripped his fist tight.

"No! You didn't spare her!" Goku yelled pointing to Sakura's body. "You wouldn't have spared me..." Tear's swelled up in Goku's eyes. "Die!" Goku roared bringing his arm to his back. He gripped Liger.

"Naruto! Stop this now!" Kim's voice rung out as she, Hiro and Genpaku dropped from the ropes. Goku glanced to the three.

"He has to pay with the pain he's caused me." Goku spoke.

"Naruto..." She followed his arm that pointed out to his left. Kim's eyes followed and landed on the form of Sakura. 'Oh no... Naruto...'

"Agh!" Goku roared bringing his blade down. The man closed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt no pain. He stared as the blade shook no more the inches from his face. Goku's teeth clenched as he forced on the blade. Goku's eyes widen as a large white tiger roared at him. "Don't stop me!" Goku roared throwing the blade into the wall. "He pay's!" Goku yelled gathering energy into his arm. His dagger back in his hand. "Katto-"

Kim new she needed to act now. Otherwise her student could begin to follow a dark path at this rate. She hoped this would get through to him. "What would Sakura say if she saw you now!"

Goku's arm stopped in swing. His eyes wide. "Naruto! Do you think Sakura would like to see you like this." Goku's eyes slowly looked down to his hands. His body shook. Instantly his hands were replaced by pale clawed hands.

'**Hehehe... We are one Goku. You can never escape your fate.**'

"Agh.... Agh---!!!" Goku yelled throwing his dagger to the side. It stabbed into the wall 3 meters away. Goku slumped to his knees. The man stare stunned. The lad's eyes on the ground. Tears falling.

A small grin tugged the man's cheek. "Agh...!" He roared drawing his sword. No one had time to react. The man's smirk slipped as he stared at the blade. It was resting on the teen's arm as he blocked it. Goku looked up. The man felt fear run through him.

"Argh!" Goku roared stepping to his feet. His right fist back. It drove deep into the man's skull. Sending him flying into to the wall. Goku panted. His eyes green in colour. They flickered back to red. "Teme..." Goku spoke. He stood but kept his face looking at the floor.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Naruto..." Goku looked to Kim. The woman blinked at the deep red eyes. Tears falling. Goku gripped tight to the woman. Kim blinked. She frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto..." She spoke holding the lad close.

Goku... A saiyan who's has faced all kinds of death. Even when it comes to his best friend Kuririn. Never shed a tear. He has faced much in his life with a serious look. But now... for the 3rd time. Goku cried for the loss of someone close. An event Goku. Will not forget anytime soon.

Genpaku sweat dropped a he watched Hiro standing sideways on the wall. Trying to pull Goku's dagger free. "Tch. Loser..." Genpaku muttered using his power to pull the blade free. Hiro yelled in surprise. Genpaku turned to Liger and drew it too him. He turned to Sakura. '.....' He watched as Kim took Goku over her shoulder. The lad out cold and blond haired again. Iwane picked up Sakura. And they began to make their way out.

XXXXXXX

"Iwane! How could you let this happen?!" Kim yelled as Iwane looked down. "You let Naruto go off into the cave alone. Only you didn't know Sakura followed. Then not only did Big shock's men attack. They killed Sakura! And Naruto lost it on them. What were you thinking?!" Kim asked. Iwane didn't reply. Kim sighed. She looked to Goku's body, sleeping on the table.

"Wait till Naruto wakes up. He can explain for his actions." Kim turned to Iwane and walked out the room.

Iwane sighed. 'Great...' He looked to Goku and followed Kim out.

As the door shut. Goku's eyes twitched open. He sat up, looking to the door. A frown on his face. He sighed flopping back on the table. His eyes looking up. 'I should never have taken her with me. I should have sent her back. Taking the risk... And look what happened.' His mind went back on the events.

'Never before... Had I been so blood thirst as a super saiyan... Yes, I was mad at Freeza. But this. My chi... So dark.' Goku rolled to his right. His eyes looking at Sakura. Goku sat up and made his way over. He stood over her body. He flicked a bit of Sakura's hair. He sat down beside her. His arms crossed and his head resting on them. "I'm sorry Sakura..." Goku muttered as he looked away. "I wish I could tell you how much fun I've had since we became a team." Goku looked back up.

"I wish I had more time to spend with you..." Goku sighed and looked up to the light. "I want to change everything I did last night... But going back in time is something I can't do." He sighed as he flicked more hair. He blinked as he caught something metal. '?' Goku slid his hand round a chain and pulled the chain's hook round. He undid it and pulled it out. The gem sparkled.

XXXXXXX

"Oi! Naruto!" Lee called as he and Garra stood back watching the blond looking round the memorial stone.

"Yeah?" Goku replied as he tucked his hand round. "Heh. Got it..." Goku spoke walking back over.

"What were you doing over there?" Garra asked. Goku held some paper in his hand.

"You remember the girl I mentioned that gave me this." Goku said showing the dagger. "Well... I asked her to leave me a note about getting her something. Well... This is it." He passed it to Lee. "Lee. If I pass you the money. Can you get it? I doubt I'll get it without being kicked out the store 10 or 12 times." Lee nodded.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Lee said looking to the note.

"What does she ask for?" Garra asked.

"A necklace. Gold chain with a blue studded diamond heart shape."

"Guess she must use her mother's jewellery allot. Temari was the same when she was younger. As the maid had to remove them. And she would constantly ask for something like it." Garra said.

"You think you'll find out who it is?" Lee asked as they began walking.

"No... I'll wait."

"Don't wait too long Naruto-kun... I've heard feeling's like this. Are short lived. And people move on."

"I hope not. I would like to meet her."

XXXXXXX

Tear's fell as Goku looked at the same necklace. 'Agh...!!!' Goku's head slumped into his arms. His body shaking. 'Why... Why does this have to happen to me?'

"Sakura..." Goku looked up. "I wish... I wish I could bring you back. I wish I could. I'd give my own life to bring you back..."

"_Goku..._" Goku's eyes widen as he heard Liger. He slowly turned to see the blade floating in the air.

"Liger..."

The tiger smirked. "_Seems you have suffered enough..._" Goku looked away. "_You want the girl back. Don't you?_" Goku looked back to the blade.

"Yes..." Goku stated. The blade floated to Goku. The lad gripped the hilt.

"_Place me upon the girl. And do as I say._" Goku laid Liger on Sakura. Goku watched on.

"_Now... Wipe the tears from your eyes boy._" Goku rubbed the water from his eyes. "_Any form of liquid from the body works. Tears normally come easy. Now... Wipe it on my blade._" Goku rubbed his thumb on the blade. The blade began to glow. A white beam shot up from the blade. Goku looked up as the area above the pair swirled. Slowly white particles began to fall followed by a large white orb. It spiralled down before entering Sakura's body.

Goku watched and waited. Sakura's body healed in a light glow. There was no mark on her. Sakura's chest began to rise and lower. Her eyes squinted and she opened her eyes. She slowly began to sit up. Her eyes looking around her slowly. Her eyes fell on Goku. The blade resting down on the table.

"Naruto... What?" She blinked as the blonds head leaned against her. She felt him shake. "Naruto..." She muttered as she heard him cry. She smiled lightly. She moved round and hugged the lad's head. "I'm here... No need to cry..." She spoke rubbing his back. Behind Goku, the door shut quietly.

XXXXXX

Goku stood before everyone. His head held high. It was time to fess up. He didn't want another event like that to happen.

"Ok... Naruto. You ready to tell us?" Kim asked from her seat.

Goku nodded. He took a breath. 'Third time here we go...' "You all know me by my name as Naruto Uzumaki. But. I have not one. But three secret's... That I will give today. I will lay it out to all of you. My name is Son Goku..."

Goku got through his pasted quickly. He showed his power of a super saiyan to his team and displayed his power of flight. By the end. He then finished the story off into his second secret.

"I was plac€ed into the son of Minato Namikaze. The fourth hokage. Keeping the kyuubi at bay all these years. I'm sure sensei knows full well of my demon." Kim nodded

"It was one of the reasons I took you under as my student. Because I knew you wouldn't get this sort of thing under the village's eye." Kim said.

"I see... Guess, I miss understood you then Goku-san. Being that I saw how the adult's reacted to you. I can now see some error to my reason to dislike you." Goku gave a grin. "But you're still a loser." Goku flinched but held his grin. Goku looked to Sakura.

"Well... My parents didn't say I could be your friend when I told them of my events."

"But Sakura... Back when I met you... You looked surprised. I was sure you were going to panic."

"Well... You see though my parent's didn't discourage me. The adult's gave me the idea of you being this evil person. It left me confused when you helped me back then." Sakura said. "I then began to return your help with them coupons. But as I watched you from a distance... I, begun to feel something." Sakura said with a blush. Goku blushed and scratched his head.

"But I still haven't finished..." Goku said getting serious. He then drew his blade. "Genpaku-san. I'm sure you have some knowledge." Goku spoke.

"Not really. The dragon stay's shut on the subject." Genpaku stated.

"Well anyway. This is Liger. He's the tiger of this sword. One like Genpaku's and a third. But recently. The third sword has chosen its master. And a dark power has come to life. We just so happened to be near a area of where one of the artefact's to his sword. Was here. It was for that reason I went underground. Having been underground scouting out objects to the capsule corp." Goku said. He showed the pendent.

"The artefact will only work for those pure of heart. As will Liger. It was the reason in my super state. That I couldn't strike that man down. And so far. Apart from working with my chi, Liger has the power to bring a person back to life. But only once. And one person at a time. Using a liquid from the user's body." Kim nodded slowly.

"Ok... But for now. You will need to have an eye kept on you. You will remain here till I say otherwise." Goku nodded.

"Ok. This will give me time to do some training." Goku said as people stood up.

Kim stretched. "It's late. Iwane get food ready. I'm going to rest." Kim said walking away. Hiro followed. As Iwane walked off the genin stood facing each other.

"Goku. I hope you can understand. That my trust has dropped with you. But at least I can understand more about you. I hope you can mend the bridge you broke." Genpaku then walked off.

Goku sighed. "I guess I've got on some good terms... Sakura... About." Sakura shook her head.

"For now... I'm going to get to know the real Naruto. I want to understand more of you. And by the way." Sakura said walking beside Goku. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you'll- Hay look beef!" Sakura spoke pointing to Goku's left.

"Where?" Goku asked looking that way. Sakura smirked before she left something for Goku. She smiled and walked off. Goku stared stunned for a second. His face red. 'She...' He rubbed his cheek. He smiled. "I better make sure I get to knew her as well." Goku mused before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?!" A large fist crashed down. The man shook beneath Big shock's gaze. "All of them? How did they end up there in the first place?" Big shock roared.

"I I I h... have no idea my lord." The man growled.

"That does it... It going to deal with this brat personally.. I've wasted to much time on this boy. And I better do it soon."

"You better." Big shocks body froze. His body slowly began to shake as sweat rolled down his face. The figure in the shadow's smirked.

'What's he doing here... What would the lieutenant of the 5th lord be wanting...?'

"Seems its true. Beaten by a child. Your slipping. Big shock."

"You dare talk to me?!" Big shock roared. "I'm still a lord teme! Don't mock me." His eyes widen as the man stood behind him.

"You have one week." The man spoke gripping Big shocks arm. "One week..." He said vanishing. Big shock brought his hand to his face. A skull mark appeared. A small cry squeaked out. He clenched his teeth.

"Get me the last of my men! I'm going to kill this brat!" Big shock stated walking passed the man.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku sat looking at the moon a week since he told everyone of who he was. It was clear and it gave Goku time to think. His mind spun with what he experienced last night.

XXXX

Goku stood in the large stone tunnel. His eyes looking about him. He had been here once before. 'What does he want...' Goku made his way through the tunnel. His body keeping out the grey water. It took him not long before he was floating before the large demon. His blond hair ruffled as he looked into the cage. The last time he was here. He was in his old body. "Ok fox... What is it?" The fox's eye snapped open. The black slit shrinking as it eyed the saiyan. Goku flared his chi at the fox.

"**Still no fear... You may have become more childish in your years. But you still show no fear to me...**" The fox spoke as it flared its energy. The red chakra bringing its body to life. Goku remained calm.

"Still as strong it seems. Even with the loss of your chakra... You still have so much." The chakra spiralled and shrunk showing a smaller form. White skinned and red haired in Goku's clothing. Goku scowled. The fox smirked.

"**Like it? I found that foe you battled... Very enjoyable.**" The fox spoke. Goku sighed.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Goku asked. The fox became serious. The foxes cage faded as a seal formed on the vest, The pair faced each other.

"**Your energy**..." The fox stated poking Goku.

"My energy..." Goku asked.

"**The power is mixing with mine... At a violent rate. I'm sure you've felt the blood lust in the super saiyan form, I'm here to get it back.**" The Kyuubi stated.

"I do want that feeling to go. But... if I do." Goku asked. "What will happen to my super saiyan state?" The fox turned his back to Goku.

"**For me to get my energy back and to keep your body under control. I need to use your old forms d.n.a. This will leave your chi at its current level. And bring your body 80 percent back to your original state.**" Goku glanced at his hands.

"What about my features? And how will this affect me mentally..." Goku questioned.

"**It will have no effect on that thing you call a brain. Your body will have some changes. The body will strengthen as it was when you were a saiyan. But not much. Your hair will turn black. Giving you your super saiyan blond hair form. And I'll return your green eyes in your form. The blue eyes how ever. I like over the black ones. It's personal as to why.**" The Kyuubi stated.

"What makes you think you can give me back them features..." Goku asked.

"**I don't... But I don't want you to die. Because I'll die... And I want out of this body. And if so, beat you down to escape.**" The fox said looking at the saiyan.

Goku smirked. "You don't seem so bad. When you do good things." The fox made a gag gesture.

"**I'm the demon from the underworld... Good things make me gag. Even now I know I'll making hairballs for weeks to come doing this.**" Goku sniggered. "**And what is so funny?**"

"Because Piccolo was like you. And look how he ended up."

"**Bull! I'm the demon god. He was the king. I'm not so easy to turn sides. Now let's get this over with.**" The fox stated walking back.

"What do we do?" Goku asked. The fox eyed the saiyan.

"**Begin to build your energy. And continue to raise it as I do my part**."

Goku jumped back and left his chi flow out in waves. The fox got into a stance and palmed his hands together. Goku tucked his body in and his black chi flared as he turned super saiyan.

"**Now...!**" The Fox growled as his hands shot forward. They released red lines of chakra, that shot out into the black chi. Goku watched as the aura began to brighten as the black chi flowed down the red chakra.

It took some time as the fox and Goku did this. But, by the ended Goku could tell he was much like his old self. His chi was gold and his hair blond. His green eyes shone back from the water. Goku's hair turned to normal and he turned to the fox.

"I guess thanks is in order." The fox looked at the saiyan. He smirked.

"**No thanks are needed.**" The fox said as his body flared chi. "**This power is more than enough. Plus... I got something to study now.**" The fox said turning his back on the saiyan.

"Study?" Goku asked.

The fox held its right hand out to his side. A d.n.a strand spiralled. "**You bloodline will be something I look forward to seeing into.**" The fox said.

"I see... So what will you do with it?" Goku asked.

The fox turned to him. "**You power is unique. I may not have a full set of data... But I can use your blood for my use now.**" The fox said as gate formed. "**I'll remain the most powerful demon alive. If I can fuse it with my own... And maybe... Cancel out that blasted sharingan.**" The fox began to fade into the darkness. "**Oh... And Kakarotto...**"

"Yeah..." Goku asked looking into the dark. A red eye snapped up.

"**Don't let your anger get the best of you... I may have sorted that small problem... But your rage will tap into my being again... And he'll begin to rise... But hopefully, he'll be better company that you are...**" A deep chuckled echoed out. Goku sighed.

'Things are going to be harder from here...' Goku mused as he walked off from the cage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'They were surprised when they saw me with black hair the next morning. I had to explain to them that there was nothing to worry about.' Goku sensed an energy and looked behind him. "Hiro-sensei..." Goku spoke.

The blond man sat by Goku. "I've been wondering where you where. Like to think do you?" Hiro asked.

"I just needed to clear my head." Goku said looking down into the bazaar Hiro nodded.

"I've had to with you being who you are... It's been interesting to talk with someone who's way, way older than me. But is younger than me."

Goku chuckled. "My son Gohan, I'm sure had the same feeling... But not the way old thing." Goku mused. Hiro nodded. "So... Why did you come looking for me?" Goku asked.

"Kim wanted me to check on you."

"Still doesn't trust me right?"

"No... It's, well. Hard to explain." Hiro said.

"It's ok. I'm sure I understand... Like a younger brother when I was 'Naruto?'" Goku asked.

"Yeah... That sort of hit's the nail on the head. She treat's Sakura like a sister. Seeing as the girl didn't have any older role models."

"I'm guessing she's protective? Didn't Kim sensei have relatives?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Two parent's over seas. And two brother. Both younger and a pretty hectic. They work for the fire lord's department in what we do. So we come across them from time to time. And they as annoying to her. As they were when they were kids. Both chunin I think, the last I saw them." Hiro mused.

"Well... I would have guessed with Sakura being treated like younger sister... But me as a brother?"

"I guess in someway... Kim misses having her brothers around. And seeing you have your own crazed style. She felt, happy. Like she filled the small gap she had missing with her family so spread out." Goku nodded.

"I guess." Goku blinked as his stomach growled.

"Looks like it's time for dinner." Hiro said standing. Goku nodded.

"Yeah... I guess s-" Goku blinked as an explosion went off. "What was that?"

"That's coming from the west sector..". He paled. "Oh no... Kim!" Hiro yelled. Goku gripped Hiro's arm and took off.

"Come! We better hurry!" Goku yelled as they flew to their place. 'Genpaku... Sakura...'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Fire!" Were the many calls yelling out as people ran left right and centre grabbing water and throwing it into the blaze. The sight of water dragons and earth dragons breaking over head were also seen.

This was the sight Goku and Hiro returned to. "Kim!" Hiro yelled. A deep chuckle echoed behind the pair.

"So... Still alive then... My men must have gotten it wrong when they said you were inside Naruto..." Big shock smirked.

"Teme..." Goku growled only for Hiro to put his hand up.

"Naruto... Go and get everyone out..." Hiro said walking forward. He pressed a seal on his belt. "This guy's mine." Hiro spoke as the seal smoked. It covered the man and faded showing his change in clothing.

The shirt was replaced by a green skin tight shirt. On top he wore a black haori with green trimming. It hung loss at the wrists. A green sash tied round and hung at the knot. He wore black baggy pants that tucked into the green tape at the legs. He wore a red sash round under the haori at the waist. He wore black kung-fu shoes. Around his forehead he had a green sash. The strips at the end hung down to his shoulders. On his back he had the kanji for monkey master.

Goku turned his back and jumped up above the blaze. He brought his hands back. "Ha!" Goku roared firing a bullet of chi at the roof. He dropped through the gap. His senses clouded by the smoke. "Damn... I should have had a mask for this..." Goku mused as he coughed. He glanced about at the flames. "Sensei! Iwane! Genpaku! Sakura!" Goku called out. He heard a bashing and the door split open as a large axe cut through. Iwane stood there with a grin. His body sweating. "Iwane!" Goku called running over.

The large man grinned. "Good thing I place a seal on everything. Otherwise everything would have been destroyed." Iwane said holding Kim over his shoulder. A large bag on his left.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"A bomb went off. I dodged much of the blast luckily. I had everything sealed into the scrolls. And grabbed Kim. Here Goku. You may need this." Iwane said passing Goku the large sword. "I sealed Liger away in a hurry. Trunk's sword was the only thing left." Goku looked at the clean blade.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Now I just need to get out. How are Sakura and Genpaku."

"I haven't looked yet."

"Try the bed room. I think Sakura went to bed early and Genpaku to meditate." Goku nodded.

"Ok.... Argh!" Goku roared firing a chi bullet at the wall. A hole opened up and Iwane made his way out. Goku turned to the bed room door. It was bright red with flames.

"Hang on guys!" Goku roared as he slashed the door in 4. He then kicked it in. "Guys!" Goku called.

"Here loser..." Goku turned to Genpaku. He was lying under rubble. "What the... Genpaku. Why didn't you get this off yourself?" Goku asked as he pulled it up.

"I had to stop the flames from covering her." Genpaku said looking to the blankets and wood. "I used my power to keep the flames away." Genpaku said as Goku forced the wood off. "Thanks... Ngh." Genpaku flinched at his wrist.

"Is it broken?" Goku asked.

"No... Burnt... But I'm in no condition to stand about. Let's get her out of here." Goku shook his head.

"I'll get her. You get out of here with these guys!" Goku said crossed his arms. "Shishin no ken!" Genpaku blinked as four Goku's stood before him. Two gripped him and took off out the roof. Goku made his was over to Sakura. He pulled the covers off. "We need to get out of here now!" Goku yelled as the copy slashed the roof out the way. Goku took off and landed a ways off in the cliff side. Goku took note of the bruises and cuts. He put his head to Sakura's chest. "Thank kami she's still breathing."

XXXXXX

"Hiya!" Hiro spoke as he kicked with his left. Big shock blocked and moved to grip Hiro. The man gripped the arm with his right and flipped onto the arm. He then rotated and drove both his feet into Big shocks head. The man stumbled back as his nose bled. Big shock growled and Hiro smirked. "What's the matter?" Hiro said waving his hand to him. Big shock roared in anger.

"No one mock's me!" The man yelled dashing forward.

Hiro got into a stance.

Goku up on the cliff blinked. "That's..." His copy smirked.

"Yep. It seems chi isn't as dead as you thought."

Hiro drove his palm forward with a roar and drove it into Big shocks stomach. The man's eyes widen as his body flew forward and shot back.

"But it seems he can't control it as much as we you can." The copy muttered. Slowly Sakura's eyes began to open.

"Yatta!"

Big shock coughed as he stood. His chakra roaring. "That's it!" He yelled as a shock wave rushed out. The cliff's begun to shake. "I'm not going to be beaten by no bodies!" He yelled as the ground cracked. Hiro scowled. He ran forward. "I'll bury you all in sand!"

"Bury this you fat freak!" Hiro yelled as he jumped up. "Doton: Domu!" Is foot drove into the man's head. The man flipped backwards like a ball and lay flat on his back. Hiro landed on his foes chest. He breathed out. "Heh. Booya..."

Sakura looked to Goku. She smiled lightly as she flinched. "Take it easy Sakura. You have a cut to your forehead from where you were struck..." Goku then moved his hand about in his pouch. He pulled out a bean. "Here it's a senzu bean. Eat it. It will recover all the damage done. And are equivalent to ten days worth of food." Goku passed her the green bean.

"What do they taste like?"

"Pretty bland. Like a cross between an uncooked bean and celery stalk." Sakura popped one in her mouth. She groaned as she gripped her stomach. "Yeah... That's a full stomach for ten days worth of food. I'm stuffed." She grumbled out. Goku chuckled. He then looked down to the bazaar.

"I'm sorry I've put you in so much pain Sakura. It's my fault this has happened." Goku said. He stood. "I'm going to deal with this now. I need to settle things with big shock." Goku said. Sakura was about to speak out. But Goku took off to the base. She sighed. But smiled.

'It's like she said.'

XXXXXXX

"Hehe baby! Go cry to your mommy!" Voices echoed in the air as the young pink hair girl cried.

"Hehe... Look at the baby cry...!"

"Oh be careful... If she cry's any louder her forehead's going to swell and explode..." The shadows loomed over the girl. Slowly the shadows faded showing one shadow. The girl crying under the shadow.

"You ok?" The girl looked up to see a blond hair lad. The lad of 7 grinned. "Don't cry. Want to be friends..." The lad said standing. He began to walk away.

"W-wait! Who are you?" The girl called.

"Heh. It's me Sakura... Naruto!" The blond said. Now looking old. Sakura blinked as she stood. The boy turned to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go!" Sakura called.

"Hey don't worry." The blond said waving his arm. "I'll never leave you..." The blond waved her over.

Sakura was about to follow when a voice spoke out.

"Hold it right there missy." Sakura stopped in mid step. She turned to see a black haired woman with her arms crossed looking at her. "And just who do you think you're following?" She said looking passed Sakura. Sakura followed to see the blond, waving.

"N-naruto." Sakura stated.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura looked again. The blond was replaced by a black spiky haired lad.

"Do not forget who he is... He may be Naruto to you... But he's Goku through and through." Sakura looked to see an older man.

"He'll leave without a word when it comes to his love for fighting." Sakura watched the man to be replaced by an older one. Then to take off and be replaced by a boy. And then to be replaced by the blond. "Do you think you can love someone who will always take off to fight? Someone who may never return?"

Sakura slowly turned back to the woman. "Your Chi-chi aren't you?" Sakura asked. The woman smiled.

"It's good Goku still remembers me after all this time. Even if our souls get reused time and time again. The memory of those people still hold something that can't be lost. It's why I'm here now to see if you can love Goku like I did as a young girl. And still remain as strong as it did all my life." Sakura frowned.

"Chi-chi-san. I know Goku back then was an up and go person for fighting. But this is Naruto now. I doubt it will be the same." Sakura said. Chi-chi nodded.

"True... He's even studied. Which is a first. Even if it's for fighting. But mark my word Sakura... Goku will leave. Maybe not now. But in time to come. One day. You will need to question your feelings when it comes."

XXXXXXXX

'Guess I can't blame her for what she said. Guess I can only wait and see.' Sakura walked over to the side of the cliff and watched below.

"Do you want a help down?" Sakura jumped at the clone. The clone grinned. "Sorry. Guess you didn't know I was there. I'm a clone to take you down." Sakura nodded slowly and held on tight as both flew off the cliff back down into the town.

Goku landed down before everyone as Hiro slowly made his way off Big shock. The man lay there in a daze. 'You no good anymore Big shock.' The man's eyes widen as an image if an eye appeared in the back of his mind.

'N no... Please. Give me another chance.' The man gasped as pain began to build in his body.

'Oh don't worry. You'll make one last useful attempt for me.' Something in the back of Big shock's mind cracked.

As Hiro walked over Goku was about to follow when he stopped in mid step. Hiro turned to him. "Naruto?" He watched the black haired lad turn to the body.

'W.. what is this energy...' Instantly there was a cracking noise as purple chakra began to rise. Goku turned fully to Big shock.

"N... No...!" Goku blinked as he heard the pained yells from the man. The man gripped his head. "No, don't, please!" His mouth opened wide as cracks continued to form. "I don't want to die~~~~~!!!" He yelled as his body exploded. Goku turned to everyone quickly.

"Everyone! Get out of here now!" Goku froze as he sensed a presence behind him. An arm crashed into his face sending flying into the cliff. After passing through 3 stone buildings.

People began to panic as the being slowly stepped their way. It looked like a stone lizard. But it was human for most of it. And along with the sharp tail. Had two wings. He glanced to Hiro. "_You..._" It growled dashing at Hiro. The man got into stance.

"Agh!" Goku roared as he punched the being into the building across from him. "Go, Now!" Goku yelled as people began to panic. Goku cupped his hands back. 'I've got no choice!' "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he fired the blue beam into the building.

A large explosion caused the clone to stop. "Sorry Sakura. But you need to stay here. I must go on." The clone said.

"Goku! Wait!" Sakura called. But the clone was too far to get a word out.

The stones fell as the 4 Goku's stood together. "We need to be whole to bet him." They nod and Goku formed together. He shifted into stance. "Ok. Come out."

"_Heh. Not bad boy. I can see you will be trouble in future. Should you continue to train as you do._" The being said standing 3 meters away. Goku scowled.

"Who... Or what are you?"

"_Well... This is just a pawn. I hold the strings to this puppet. But let me tell you this._" The being looked directly at Goku. "_I'm far more powerful than any ninja to date. You will not win this fight if you wish to challenge me._" Goku clenched his teeth.

"We'll see. Leave now and I won't have reason to fight you." Goku spoke.

"_Sorry that cannot be. You have caused me some... Trouble with my fellow lords. Big shock was a weak bastard. And will make his use killing you. And your team._" Goku glared.

"Then you have made a foe you do not wish to fight." Goku stood strait and let his chi blaze to life. Slowly sparks of lightening began to shot along the ground. "And I'll show you what you're dealing with!" Goku yelled as his power faded. He then vanished.

A whistling noise echoed as Goku's sword slashed the beast in two. Goku then sheathed the sword and double kicked the body forward. Two chi orbs formed in his hand before throwing them into the body. They exploded throwing dirt and rubble about. "And that's that."

XXXXXX

A stone image of big shock shattered into dust. "Big shock is dead my lord." A person spoke in the darkness.

"**As is one of my minions...**" The deep voiced man spoke looking to the destroyed stone creature that attacked Goku.

"What do you wish to do about Naruto my lord?"

The man looked at the image of the black haired lad. "**Leave him. He will come in contact with a stronger lord soon. Big shock has a large gap between him and the lord above. After all, he was number seven. Number six will deal with Goku. And... Should he fail. My minion will finish the job.**" The man's deep laughed echoed the dark corridors.

XXXXXX

"Guess it's time to move on." Kim said looking down into the bazaar. They had packed the remains of their place into a seal and now stood facing down into the crater. Everyone had their equipment back.

"So... We ready to head to c-rank collection?"

"Where's that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Wave. Plus..." Kim said showing a scroll. "We have a mission. Appears Kakashi's team need's back up. Luckily we are a day away. We leave now we'll make it by midday tomorrow." Kim said. The group nodded.

"Ok. Now we need transport. Hiro." The blond nodded and bite his thumb forming seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He called as Goku walked off to the side. Beside him stood large horse sized...

"Eeek! Rats!" Sakura spoke stumbling back.

"Hey! I let you know. That these are naked mole rats."

"I don't care! A rats a rat."

The creatures scowled at the girl. Kim sighed. "These are our only transport. Unless. Goku has something you can use?"

Sakura turned to see Goku looking at the sky. He seemed to be thinking. "Hey Goku."

"Oi!" Goku yelled out cause the group to flinch. They flinched again when. "Kinto'un!"

"Err... Goku. What-" Sakura was cut off as a whirling noise could be heard. A yellow cloud stopped before Goku. "What he?"

"Hey Kinto'un. You're still around. I through you may not be here after 5000 years." Goku said hugging the cloud. The group blinked. They then blinked more as their jaws dropped. Goku was standing on a cloud.

"Goku... What. How?" Sakura was at a loss for words.

"Heh. This is my cloud, I used it to travel around on during my time. Not many people had these back then." Goku said.

"How do you fly one?" Genpaku asked. It was interesting.

"It's not too hard. But you have to be pure of heart to fly it." Goku said.

"Well, that won't be so hard." Genpaku said walking up. Goku hopped off. "I'm tons of pure heart. Watch and see." Genpaku jumped up and hit the ground with a thud as he fell through it. "Agh! My head!" Genpaku yelled.

"Hey... This is nice. Like a pillow." Sakura said lying on her back.

"How the hell she able to fly it?!"

"Because I'm pure of heart stupid..." Sakura said pulling her eyes lid down and sticking her tongue out. Goku hopped onto the cloud.

"We'll follow behind you." Goku spoke. Kim nodded. With that, two rats vanished. Hiro and Iwane hopped on.

"Come on bad boy. Get on one." Kim spoke sitting on top.

Genpaku grumbled about evil clouds.

"Ok Kinto'un. Let's see if you still have your get up and go." Goku said rubbing the side of the cloud. "Ready?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Ok guy's our next stop is the small town 12 hours away." Kim spoke.

"So we'll be there by 8 tonight?" Genpaku asked.

"Yep. And be in wave by lunch tomorrow. Now... Go!" Kim yelled as the mole rats dug into the ground taking off.

"Err... Goku. Why we sitting here?" Sakura asked.

"Because we'll be having some fun before we follow."

"Huh?"

"Ok... Let's go!" Goku called as the cloud took off. Sakura yelled and gripped onto Goku's back. A yellow stream of cloud hung behind them. The group looked up to the screaming.

Goku laughed. "Let's loop the loop!" Goku yelled as Sakura held tight.

"Goku! Don't do that again!" Goku laughed.

"Ok. Let's corkscrew!" Sakura's yelling at Goku could be heard as they spiralled in the air. A resound thump could be heard as a figure flew from the cloud only to fly back on.

"Ok, ok... Sorry. It's been a while since I flew kinto'un. Can't blame me for having fun." Goku said rubbing the bruise. Sakura sighed and looked over the side of the cloud to the ground below.

"This is amazing. And you did this when you were young?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It was my mode of transport for much of my life till I learned to fly." Goku said as the cloud dipped down close to the trees. They could see the large mole rats racing through the forest. "How you guys doing?" Goku called.

"It's hard. My ass is killing me!" Genpaku yelled as the pair dropped through the trees. Sakura grinned.

"Bet you wish you could fly a cloud." Sakura said.

"Anything would be better!" Genpaku moaned.

"Hey doesn't worry. It gets tiring so we'll take a break every hour for 15 minutes and continue on. Now we're wasting time. Hiro!"

"Right Kim! Ok right Rufus. Double time!" The large mole rat nodded and Goku and Sakura shot into the sky as a large dust cloud formed.

XXXXXXX

Three men stared blankly as four people stopped outside the town on large rats. And two kids stopped beside them a on a cloud.

"Ok. Iwane, take these three to a hotel and then come find me and Hiro. You three can then go enjoy yourselves." Kim said as she and Hiro walked down into town. The rats went up in smoke.

"Do they do this all the time?" Sakura asked as the cloud took into the sky. Iwane nodded as they walked down into town.

"Oh yeah. It's the only time they really get to relax. You won't see them near all night now."

The three men blinked. They could believe they saw giant rats. Summoning wasn't that had to know what there could be summoned. But...

People flying clouds?

"Never again." They all said together throwing their drinks away.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow. These stores have allsorts..." Sakura mussed as she walked along. She turned to find Goku lost in thought. "Goku. Why you staring into space. Come on we should have fun. Right Genpaku." Sakura asked.

"Tch. We should be training. We are ninja. Not tourists." The boy said.

"Can't we just enjoy this? How often will we get this? So come on." She said dragging them along. "You will like it or lump it."

"I'll lump it thank you." Genpaku stated.

Thump

"Ah..." Genpaku gasped as he felt the bruise. "What the hell was that for?!"

Sakura smiled as she rubbed her fist. "You lumped it. Now come on." She said dragging him along. Goku sighed and followed.

The boys then spent the next 3 hours with Sakura. Going from throwing rings. (Which Genpaku cheated at.) To target practice. And then to strength display. Which Goku enjoyed with hitting the bell. Won him an all you could eat.

Oh the town was going to feel that in the morning.

XXXXXXX

Sakura yawned the next morning. It had been so long since she had a room to herself. She blinked when she saw a package on a chair by the window. Sliding back the covers she made her way over. 'It's from sensei... What could.' She opened the package and blinked. She smiled. 'How nice of her.'

Mean while up on the roof.

"I got to hand it to you Kiao-sensei. You got the outfit just right." Goku said as he pulled on the orange wristbands.

Goku's outfit had returned to the one before he left to train Uub. Which consists of a turquoise shirt, orange wristbands, dark blue-green pants, a white sash, and black shoes with white leg wrappings.

Goku's headband tied round under his black hair. His equipment in its locations as usual.

"Hay. Like the outfit." Goku jumped and glanced behind him.

"Sakura H-" Goku blinked in surprise.

Sakura smiled. "Like it." She tilted her head to the side letting her hair hang out. Goku just blinked.

She wore the same outfit as their sensei. Baggy green jeans with a pouch at her waist. She wore a long sleeve skin tight black shirt. A brown belt round her waist. Her head band hung from the belt. She wore black shinobi sandals. The only other thing to this was the long dark pink long sleeve jacket. It had white trimming with a belt round the outside. On the back was the Haruno symbol.

"Wow. That's cool Sakura." Goku said. Sakura nodded.

"Sensei said I needed better clothing as a ninja. She said if I wanted. I could wear this. She had it made for me." Sakura continued.

"It's nice. It seems to do better for you. Shows that you're stronger than you look."

"Thanks. I wonder what Genpaku will think?"

Goku shrugged. "Who knows? He's changing a bit every day. So who knows what he'll think. Now let's go meet everyone out front." Goku said as he picked up his backpack and turned to the edge of the hotel. "See you down stairs...." Goku's voice faded as he flew down the building. Sakura sighed.

"Show off." With a shake to her head she made her way down stairs.

XXXXXXX

"I don't like it." Genpaku stated as the group travelled to wave.

"Why's that? You liked Goku's."

"Because it's his style. I've understand why he wears that style of clothing. You on the other hand. A tom boy doesn't suit you." Genpaku stated.

"Well I feel it makes look more like a shinobi should. Kim sensei's right. Plus if she can wear it. I think I can pull off the same." Sakura stated.

Genpaku shrugged as they travelled. 'Maybe I should change my style...?' "So how long till the sea?" Genpaku called up.

"Not long. We've made good time today. We'll be across to wave soon." Kim called.

It was only half an hour later and the group stood before the sea. It was misty and they couldn't see anything out on the water.

"We need to find a boat..." Kim mussed.

"Actually." Goku spoke up pulling his scroll from his backpack. "Sakura could you unseal one of these please." Goku asked rolling the scroll out. Sakura nodded and watched as Goku looked along the seals. "Which one did I seal it in? Ah here we are. Good thing I put a list under what's sealed. "Goku said grinning. Sakura sighed and unsealed the item. Goku held the small box in hand. He then pulled out a small capsule. "Stand back." Goku spoke pressing the button.

He threw the object forward and it exploded in a mass of smoke. As it cleared a large white square boat. With the capsule corp symbol appeared. It had enough seats for everyone. Goku jumped on and began checking it over.

"You sure you can use this? Want help?" Iwane asked.

"Nah. I've driven before. Chi-chi made sure of that." Goku said as he ducked his head down behind the wheel. He then found something that may cause trouble. 'This is a model 200 years older. I don't think it'll work the same. But luckily it has the same fuel style.'

"You ready Goku?" Kim asked.

Goku popped his head up. "Yeah sure. Now let's get going..." Goku said as he looked at the buttons. 'Right... Err this one.' Goku pushed one button and the motor started. 'Ok... Now...' Goku ducked down. 'Where's the manual?'

"You ok Goku?" Kim called out.

"Yep. I'm just doing what I need to do." 'Come on manual! Where's the instructions?'

Soon Goku found his instructions after 5 minutes of questioning if he needed help. And the group were crossing the sea. But it seemed things were about to take a turn.

"What?" Goku asked Genpaku as the group travelled along. Genpaku leaned over the side of the boat.

"It's down there. The dragon tells me."

"_The dragon was indeed crafty._" Liger spoke up. Genpaku looked surprised.

"Unfair. My blade can't talk but in my head. So, how do I get down there...."

Goku sighed. "His names Liger. So much for that secret of a talking blade lasting long." Goku sighed. He put the blade down and looked about for something.

"_You'll have to face some fears doing this boy. And you will have to dive deep to find it. It will be the challenge of returning which will be hardest. But if you won the dragon over. You should do it._" Liger stated.

"Here." Goku said passing Genpaku what looked like a sand glass with a breathing hole. "This will make oxygen out of H20. When you get to air take it out and open the cap. Make sure you fill the oxygen in the air before going back under water." Genpaku nodded. He glanced to the team.

"I'll be back soon. You can track my chakra right?"

"No problem. Good luck." Goku said as Genpaku put the device in his mouth. The group jumped as a large splash happened.

"What happened? Where Genpaku go?" Kim asked.

"He's... On a solo mission like I had my own. We can't help him for it's for him to do alone." Goku said as he sensed Genpaku dive deeper into the water. The group stared at the saiyan in confusion.

The group settled as Goku explained Genpaku's take off. And they were coming into sight of the house on the docks. But as they travelled a person watched them. Kim glanced in the figures direction as they vanished. She glanced to Hiro and he nodded.

The boat slides by the dock and Goku hopped off. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei!?" Goku called out. Instantly three kunai flew at Goku. The lad drew his nyoibo and slapped the kunai away. "Oi! Who's there?" The figure dropped down.

"Who are you?" The teen asked stepping into the light. His kunai reflecting light.

"Sasuke."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers. Well I did it. 4 days! Hehe I'm am amazed I didn't rush them two chapters.

Anyway time for some action. I tried to no go to over the top. But chapter 12 will explain anything you maybe think about the fights if I think you might. I hope. XD

Anyway. You'll get to see the first of the other 4 super saiyans... I bet you may be surprised. Or not.

Oh and I had some fun from watch a documentary on a sea creature. And took a mythical one as well. Let's see what you think from here.

Remember! Let me know what you think. Till next time. I hope it will be chunin exam time almost by chapter 14.

Chapter 9

Goku stared Sasuke down as the teen scowled. "I'll repeat. Who are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"We are team 1, Sasuke Uchiha. And I recommend you don't attack my students." Kim spoke stepping up behind Goku. "Plus. I thought you could recognize Naruto." Kim said putting her hand on the black haired lads head.

Sasuke scowled. "Last I remembered. That loser was blond. Plus..." Sasuke said glancing to the boat. "There was another loser in the team."

"Genpaku is doing a minor mission. And Naruto had an accident that left him like this." Kim stated. She crossed her arms. "We're looking for Kakashi. Can you take us to him?"

Sasuke grunted. "Fine..." Sasuke said walking off. Kim followed along with Hiro and Iwane. Goku turned to the boat as Sakura stood waiting.

"What's up with you?" Goku sighed as he pushed a button on the side of the boat. He caught the pod and turned to Sakura.

"I think it's going to be hard to keep my secret from people now that I look like this..." Goku stated as he rubbed his hair.

"Well it's going to happen. Everyone is going to question your new looks." Sakura said as the pair followed behind the group.

"Yeah... But I felt I was getting better with the adults... I feel this is going to make more trouble with them." Goku said looking to the sky. "I should have transformed into a super saiyan before we docked. That way, no one would question me with the Kyuubi."

"Don't worry. You'll face this as you do every time. Plus you have friends to fall back on. So don't worry." Goku nodded. He smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks. It's nice to know that."

It took some time before they were on the bridge. Kakashi was sitting to the side with a crutch at his side and a book in hand. Kakashi looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Kim-san. I didn't think your team would be sent." Kakashi said from his position.

"Then who were you expecting?"

"Chunin... Jonin. I'm not sure it would be safe to have three more ge...." Kakashi looked at the two genin. "You get a team change?"

Kim frowned. "No Kakashi. Genpaku is doing a solo mission. Sakura I'm sure you remember. And this one here. Is Naruto." Kakashi eyed the black haired lad.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei." Goku spoke up waving his hand. Kakashi glanced up to Kim.

"We'll explain later." Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke. Why don't you take Naruto and Sakura with you to Ino and Shikamaru. And take time to teach Sakura chakra control. Or have you taught Sakura how to climb trees?" Kim shook her head.

Sasuke grunted with a nod. "Come on then."

XXXXXXXXX

The group came to a stop in the forest. Goku glanced about the forest. "So... Where are Shika and Ino?" Goku asked.

"Oi! Up here you guys!" Sakura and Goku looked up to see Ino wave down. "Come on up!"

"See you at the top Sakura." Goku said. Sasuke grunted. "Something wrong?"

"Like you'll get up there. These trees are quiet high. I doubt you'll get to the first branch before I get to Ino." Sasuke stated.

"We'll see." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned to the tree.

"Oh. And Sakura. You have to put an even amount of chakra to the base of your feet to stick to the tree." Sasuke then ran up the tree.

"Bruise his ego." Sakura muttered to Goku.

"Like I really need to..." Goku said stretching. Sasuke glanced back with a smirk as Goku crouched. Goku looked up and passed Sasuke in a blink of an eye. He flipped and landed on the high branch. Sasuke skidded to a stop and stared. He just had to make sure he saw what he saw.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Ino yelled. "Oi Sasuke-kun! Come on! You can do just as good." Sasuke grunted. Sasuke ran forward and jumped up to the branch. His arm reached out for the branch to swing him up. Only to miss by a nails length. Sasuke watched the branch fly away as he flew down.

Ino gasped. "Sasuke!" Goku flipped backward and went after the Uchiha. Sasuke watched and scowled.

'Idiot coming down when he's got nothing to save me, Tch' Sasuke threw 4 shuriken into the air with wire attached and swung round a tree. Goku watched Sasuke swing away. Goku flipped flaring his chi as he slowed his decent. Goku landed and looked up to the Uchiha who looked at the blond.

"Naruto! You crazy? You could have been killed doing that!"

"Relax Ino." Sakura spoke as she stepped up onto the branch. Ino smirked.

"Good to see you bill board."

"You too. Pig." Sakura replied. Goku landed back on the branch. "You tried Naruto." Goku nodded.

"Guess I should have expected that from Sasuke." Goku said. He blinked as he saw Ino's eyes on him. "Something wrong?" Ino stared at him.

"Naruto?" Goku nodded. "What happened to your blond hair? And what happened to your body in the last months?" She said holding his arm. "That's some muscle. No way could this been earned in 3 months."

Goku scratched his head. "I've had time with what I do there." Goku stated. Ino blinked and pulled the vest open. Goku's face deep red.

"No way! You can't have this, with whatever you did. No super work out can do that!" She then stepped back and eyed the black haired lad. "But I must say... You do look tasty."

"Hold it right there Ino." Sakura spoke. "Naruto isn't some sort of treat. Leave him alone. And Naruto tie the sash up." Goku rapidly tied it up. "So leave him be. You've got Sasuke."

"But he's skin and bones... Cute and popular yes. But Naruto's got meat. And he's friendly. Sure he may not be cute or popular. But somewhere along the line. You need something to look to just in case."

"But not Naruto. Go hunt some other guy." Sakura spoke. Both glared and Goku quickly spoke up.

"Ino-san. Where's Shikamaru?" Goku asked looking about. Ino sighed. She pointed off to her right.

"He's down towards the house. You'll find him in that direction."

"Thanks. Have fun you two." Goku called dropping down from the branch.

"Ok... How can he do that in such a carefree way?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged like she didn't know. Ino looked at her but sighed. "Guess you don't know everything about him then."

"Guess not."

XXXXXXXX

Goku glanced about him before he came to a stop. "Ok. Come out Sasuke. Why are you even following me?" Goku asked looking to the higher branches. Sasuke stepped out from his hiding spot. He jumped down and both looked at each other.

"Teach me."

"Pardon?" Goku asked as he blinked.

The Uchiha clenched his teeth. "Teach me how you jumped so high." Sasuke asked. Goku turned away from the Uchiha.

"Why should I?" Goku asked. "For what reason would teaching you that, do for you?" Goku asked.

"I need to get stronger Uzumaki. I need to avenge my clan by destroying the man who caused me my pain..." Sasuke growled. Goku walked away. "Well?!"

"I won't hold my breath." Goku said looking to Sasuke. "But I'll think about it." With that Goku jumped into the tree's and vanished. Sasuke frowned and walked off.

XXXXXXXX

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Goku called out as he landed on a branch.

"Ugh... Naruto. Can't I sleep without one blo-.... What happened to your hair...?" Shikamaru sighed as he flopped back on the branch he was lying on. Goku landed beside him.

"Ugh... I guess it's hard to explain." Goku said sitting down.

"Then... Don't bother. It's going to be troublesome either way." Shikamaru muttered.

"So... How's things been going without Chouji?" Goku asked.

"He's still without a team as of yet... Damn Sasuke from taking his place."

"It really bugs you doesn't it?"

"You think? Ino's bossy. Even when Sasuke makes his decisions. I can't win with this team when everyone is against me. It's more than troublesome. It's a nightmare. And I can't find somewhere I can go alone when I want. Damn jonin..."

Goku sighed. "You just want to lay back and enjoy the clouds."

"I'd just like to be one."

"You know... I could help with that?" Shikamaru blinked.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Sakura's laugher echoed the tree's as they talked about their events in the past 3 months.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"That's what happened. Went out like a light. Seriously why drink at all?" Sakura said.

"So... Wh-." Ino blinked as Sakura pushed Ino aside. Three kunai planted into the tree branch. "What the?" Ino asked as the pair looked up.

Sakura looked up with a scowl. "Who's that?" The ninja was clad in green robes with long brown hair. A white mask over the figures face with a red spiral.

"That's the ninja who saved Zabuza." The ninja ran along the branch and jumped forward drawing a kunai. Sakura drew hers and clashed. Sakura pushed the blade up and sweep kicked. The ninja flipped back and released a barrage of shuriken. Sakura jumped back and flipped onto the side of the tree. Ino had got out the way.

Sakura drew a large shuriken. "Demon wind shuriken. Take this!" She yelled releasing the blade at the ninja. The ninja dodged to the side and put his hand in the ring. With a spin threw it back. Sakura stared wide eyed as she was stuck in the line of the blade.

Ino gasped as a large thud was heard. The ninja landed and Sakura was replaced by a log. A kick connected to the side of the shinobi's head as Sakura swung down on wire. The ninja flew sideway and off the side of the branch. The face planted into the branch down before the shinobi pulled out wire and swung off making his escape.

Sakura took a breath as she watched the shinobi escape. "Wow Sakura! That was amazing!" Ino called. Sakura shook her head.

"No. He held back."

"What do you think he wanted?"

"If it was to kill us. He could have done so. I think it was to check out our combat power?"

XXXXXXX

Mean while in the sky...

"Ah... This is what I've always dreamed of doing... This is so not troublesome." Shikamaru mused with a smile. Goku flew along side. "And I thought that story you said was a joke. Guess that explains a lot about you then." Shikamaru said.

"It's getting easy to tell people I trust now. But it's troublesome repeating it all." Goku spoke.

Shikamaru nodded. "It would. And this is...?"

"Sigh... 4th. I still need to tell Lee. And Garra. They were my first friends... And at this rate. They'll be the last to know." Goku sighed.

"When will everyone know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not sure... But one day they will."

Shikamaru sighed again. As did Goku. "Can I keep the cloud?"

"Not if you wish to fight me for it."

"Troublesome..."

"I thought so..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night the lazy pair returned and Ino greeted the pair. "Where were you?!"

"Troublesome woman..." Both muttered. Ino's eye twitched.

"Great! Just great! The pair of them! Lazy cloud watchers... I don't know what I saw in you Naruto!" Ino raged walking off.

"Thanks for the idea..." Goku whispered.

"As long as I get the cloud when I want."

"Deal." Both returned to their lazy looks as Ino turned to them.

"I'll get you for this Shikamaru..." Ino growled.

Shikamaru yawned. "Troublesome woman..."

"Ino... Leave them alone." Kakashi spoke up. The girl huffed and sat down to eat.

"So... When's Genpaku getting back?" Kakashi asked Kim.

"When he's finished his solo mission."

"Why don't we get solo missions sensei?" Ino asked.

"What Kim-san does is different to our ninja mission's. So don't think that if they say that they did a solo c mission. It's more like a d rank to a ninja."

"Kakashi... That's a horrible lie..." Kim said eating. "Besides.... It's an A rank mission."

"Nani!" Kakashi yelled. "You sent Genpaku on an A?! Are you insane?" Kakashi yelled.

Kim looked at Kakashi. "Don't underestimate my team. I mean Naruto and Sakura went on an A rank mission. And came back with some scars and bruises from about 20 or so attackers."

"You didn't tell me that!" Ino yelled to Sakura. She shrugged.

"Wasn't sure I was allowed to say."

Hiro sighed as Kim and Kakashi tried to outdo one another. 'It's only Kakashi that she will try outdo...' He glanced to Goku and noticed his spaced out look. "Something up Naruto?"

Goku glanced to Hiro. The table had also gone quiet when Hiro spoke. "Well... It's just I was wondering why there's so little food. And not to mention the fact, that the picture that once contained four people. Now contains three."

The young child at the table left quickly. Goku glanced to the child before sighing. "Farther?" Goku asked.

"It's his step farther. His name was Kaiza and the hero of this town. He stood against Gato... And was killed for it."

"Well... Gato is one of the 7 lords... I guess Kaiza turned against him for some reason." Kim spoke up.

"7 lords?" Tazuna asked.

"Don't you know of the 7 artefact lords?" This got a shake from the man. "When did Gato show up?"

"Some time ago... And took over."

"Odd... I know Gato to have been in control for 4 years..." She scowled. 'Something's not right here...'

XXXXXXXXX

"So... They're in our land?" A voice spoke from the darkness.

"High my lord. What do you wish done with Naruto?"

"Hmm...." The picture flopped in the figures hand. "Nothing for now... But, send word to Gato... Tell him he'll need back up with his own work force. My right and left hand men. Should be able to handle the lad." The man nodded.

"Hai my lord. I'll get to it." The figure vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

The morning came and Goku was busy before the light had even broken over the water. He was on his boat out in the morning mist.

"No way am I just going to be eating beans all this time. I need some food. So fresh fish here I come!" Goku said rubbing his hands. With that he got undressed.

But not off far from the side in the mist. A large shit floated in the misty waters.

"That him sir?" A voice asked as the figure watched through a long telescope.

"Yeah... That's what the picture given to us had. Wonder what he's doing?" He asked was the boy looked over the boat.

"Swimming?"

"In this temperature...? Crazy if- Yeah crazy is the word for it."

Goku breathed through the mask as he swam about. 'Now... Where are the fish?'

"What should we do sir?"

"Let's go along side his boat. We'll wait for him to surface. But I highly doubt it."

"Why's that sir?"

"Because... This is where our boss's pets are living."

Goku dived deeper looking for fish. 'Not a flipper... Where are-' Goku blinked as something brushed past him. Goku turned and looked up. 'What the?' Goku held up an orb of chi and a large colossal squid floated there. 'Wow... That's going to be enough I think?' He drew his kunai he had strapped to his arm. 'Breakfast here I come...!' The squid turned red and its tentacles spread out. 'Heh. Want a fight? Ok bring it on!' Goku ducked as a tentacle swung over his head. Goku gripped it and tried to snap it off. Only for a tentacle to grip his leg. 'Ow! These thing's have claws?!' With his mind distracted another gripped his arm. And then his other leg and arm. Goku looked to the tentacles as he tried to pull free. Blood seeping into the water. 'These claws seem to move at 360 degrees. It can't pull free!'

The large squid mouth began to move forward. 'Take this!' Goku flared his chi. 'Have a little...!'

"Looks like he's as good as dead." The captain said as he watched the bubbles stop. "We can send word to the boss telling him this." With that he began to walk away.

"Err... Captain..." The man turned to his crewman. "Come see this?"

He made his way over and looked a light blue glow in the water. "Ha...!!" Was echoed out as the water blasted upward. The men gripped onto the side of the ship for dear life. But as quickly as it came. It was gone. A splat on the ship got their attention. They looked at the now punctured squid. The captain sweated.

"Captain?"

"It's a baby..."

Goku rubbed his hands together. 'That's that. Now...' Goku blinked as he sensed killing intent. He looked behind him to see something gleam. He brought another orb of chi to life...

"What do you mean baby?" There as were two large thuds as the water shook. "What the hell?"

The captain looked over the side. "What was that?" Goku's head popped up above the water. He looked up to the boat.

"Hay! You see a small squid anywhere?" Goku called.

"It's on board lad." 'Heh. Maybe if we keep this brat on our good side. We can kill him when his back is turned.'

"Oh Good! I wonder if this is one of them." Goku said as he floated out of the water. The men watched the boy float up and then the large arm of a creature turned their blood cold. A word echoed out as they realised what Goku was holding.

"Kraken~~~~!!!!" The boat zipped backwards before shooting off. Goku blinked.

"Hey wait a second... They stole me squid!"

XXXXXXXX

"What?!" The man was on his knees. "My kraken!"

"H-he flew out of the water! The great beast was beaten by the child!"

"How did he kill my pet....?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Woah... Where you find this Naruto?" Kakashi asked as people took small bits of squid to eat. "Look's more than enough to feed the town to night..."

"Oh I found it along the sandy beach. It was dead when I found it."

"Huh... Question."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Goku asked. Kakashi pointed to the eyes of the squid.

"Why's it got two black eyes?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day came and Kakashi was fully recovered by then. The two teams stood outside the house.

"Me and Naruto are going to train for a while." Hiro said. Goku had asked if he wished to control his energy flow like he did to Big shock. The blond was up for it.

"I'm going to be doing some research." Iwane said. "So I'll be gone for while." Kim nodded.

"Well then, me, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke will go do bridge watch today. Hiro and Naruto will go tomorrow." The two nodded.

"Well..." Shikamaru started. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll find myself something to do." Ino said walking off.

The group split and Goku turned to Hiro. "Let's start by bringing out your chi..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tch. Don't lose, Zabuza... We'll get our job done. So do yours. You too, got it."

"Hm. I don't think little Kimmy will give me a hard time. I don't plan to lose to her again." The woman spoke through her microphone. The signal was cut and she turned to Zabuza and his partner. "Let's go." With that they took off.

Elsewhere the other party stood in a forest. "Ok. Let's go deal with this Naruto brat... Heh, if he took out big shocks release form. They'll be fun to fight."

"Let's not waste time. We have to kill them all..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The 4 ninja arrived at the bridge in shock. Tazuna was the first to speak. "What the hell happen?" He asked as he looked at all the bodies across the bridge. Slowly a mist began to roll in.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." Kim and Kakashi spoke.

"Heh. You're teams changed... Kakashi." Zabuza spoke as water clones appeared round them. Sakura and Sasuke drew their kunai.

"Mizu bunshin." Sakura muttered.

One of the clones in front of Sasuke spoke up. "Looks like this brat's no different. Still shaking in fear."

"It's not fear." Sasuke spoke. "I'm shaking, from excitement."

Kakashi smiled. "Show him Sasuke." The Uchiha vanished and dismissed the several clones.

"Not bad...." A young figures voice spoke as three figures appeared to the ninja.

Kim's eyes narrowed at the next voice. "Well they are mizu bunshin. But at 10 percent to your overall strength. So I'll give him some credit."

"Shego..." Kim growled.

The older black haired woman smirked. Sakura glanced at the shinobi.

Zabuza was a tall man that seemed taller than Kakashi. He had black spiky hair with dark eyes. He wore white bandages round his lower face under the eyes. He wore no upper body clothing but the two straps crossed over his chest. On his arms were two long cow skinned sleeves. He wore blue pants with black lines down them. And had cow skin leg covers below the knees and wore sandals. On his back was a huge ass sword.

The next along was the hunter ninja. It looked as it did when he attacked her. Short moss green shorts. With long white sock and brown sandals. A long brown jumper with a dark green robe. A white strip down the middle of the robe. A brown sash round the waist and wore the white mask with a red swirl.

Finally the woman named Shego. She was just a bit smaller than Zabuza. Her black hair reached her lower body and her skin was a pale green with green eyes. She wore black skin tight jeans with a green skin tight long sleeve shirt. Black gloves with sharp nail and black boots.

"Kakashi... You think you can handle Zabuza? With Shego here, I'll have to combat her." Kim spoke.

"I should be able handle Zabuza now that I've recovered."

"Sakura... Work with Sasuke on the hunter ninja."

Shego chuckled. "If you all do that. How will you hold off these guys..." She gave a large whistle and 8 large men appeared behind her.

"Sakura... You'll handle the henchmen. Their easy target's then join Sasuke." Sakura nodded.

'She's trusting me to handle 8 at once... I don't know if I should be excited or nervous...'

Shego waved her hand in a come motion. "Come on then Kimmy... We have a score to settle." Kim nodded and dashed forward. Both disappeared over the side of the bridge. Sakura glanced to Sasuke and both dashed forward.

"I'll handle the boy sir." The hunter ninja spoke running forward. Both clashed with kunai and senbon. Sakura jumped the pair and passed the mist ninja. She came to a stop before the men. One spoke up.

"Er... Does attacking young girls fall in our contract?"

"Says here... That all threats must be dealt with. Ever young girls... And mole ra-." The man flew backwards as Sakura's foot planted into the man's face. Sakura then dodged to the side as one attacked with an iron rob. She pulled it round, removing it from his hands and kicked low. The man leaned forward and met face first with the bar. The pink haired girl pushed up on the bar and flipped over the men. She crouched and spun to face them. The bar rest to her side.

"Come on... I'm not done yet." Sakura taunted.

XXXXXXXXX

"Talk about thick mist... So tell me Shego... What do you get out of working with Gato?" Kim asked as she scanned the mist.

"Heh... Money of course.... Plus a seat in the ranks?"

"Seat in the ranks?"

"That's all you need to know... But I'll tell you one last thing... Young Naruto is about to be the youngest hit the lord's had ever done."

'Good thing Naruto is no normal boy... I hope your ok too Hiro...' Kim slid into stance. "Enough talk... Time to put you down Shego."

"Heh... Same here." Her hands began glowing. "Let's go!" She yelled pouncing. Kim blocked a downward strike and rolled back pushing Shego into the air with both her feet. Shego released two waves of green chakra and Kim rolled out the way.

"Still the same old tricks... Haven't you got anything new?" Kim asked.

"Heh. I don't need anything new to beat you... I bet the pink haired girl has met her end now."

"Don't count on it. I trained Sakura myself. She'll handle a couple of buffoons..." Kim flipped back as Shego appeared in front of her with a sweep kick.

'Suiton!' Kim finished a series of seals. 'Houmatsu rappa!' Kim unleashed a stream of water from her mouth.

'Katon! Dai endan!' A blaze of fire appeared as Shego unleashed her attack. The pair were engulfed in steam.

'Now while Shego's distracted...' Kim mussed as she pressed a seal on the side of her belt.

Shego smirked as she got behind Kim. 'Now to get her in the distraction!' She lashed out. Kim vanished before her eyes. And was met with a foot at her chin. The mist and steam were blown away by the contact. Kim's outfit was replaced by a white and blue skin tight suit. A blue kunai holster and belt. Kim vanished as Shego in her stunned form flew across the water. Kim appeared behind her and gripped her under the arms.

"Time to finish this..." Kim muttered as she began to spin in motion.

'Shit!' Shego growled as Kim called out her attack.

"Omote renge!" A blaze of green flashed as the pair struck the water. Kim rolled sideways and flipped to her feet. 'What was that? It forced me from the attack...' Kim panted as she felt the strain of the hidden gate take its toll. 'What did she do...?'

"Man... That was close Kimmy. You nearly had me. Good thing I've prepared myself.' Shego said as she stood facing the girl. Her hands a glow. "In case you're wondering what I did... Do you really think I'll tell you?"

"It would be nice..." Kim slipped into position. "But I'll beat you anyway."

A large explosion whipped up.

"What the?" Kim asked as she looked in the direction of the noise.

"Sorry Kimmy. Seems like Naruto's no more... Now it's time to finish you... Argh!" Shego roared as she got within strike range.

"Konoha...!" A foot swung round connecting with Shego's right cheek. "Senpuu!" She bounced along the water and flipped to her feet.

"Who the?"

Kim sighed with relief. "Hiro...!"

He stood with his side facing Shego. His right hand out forward with his left fist behind him. "Round two..."

He swung his arm back.

'Focus on the energy... That's all you need to master here... Only then when you can hold it long enough can I teach you anything more.'

Hiro flipped landing a double kick to Shego's chest and knocked her back.

'What the?' Shego growled. Hiro got into his stance and held his left arm up above him. His right hand in a come motion.

Both dashed forward and Hiro blocked a right arm strike down and held the left up. He then pulled back and kicked the woman skyward. Hiro flipped to his feet. "Seal... Kai!' Hiro blasted out a burst of smoke his body spinning. He rotated out with his arms up above his head. His right knee up. "Hya!" Hiro yelled flipping and driving a right kick into Shego's gut. Shego hit the water with a slap and panted as she got to her feet.

'How the hell... Can he be so strong? He's never this good?' Shego fired off 3 rounds of green chakra. Hiro flipped over each one and got in close to Shego. His right fist connected to with gut and then bringing his left knee up. He jumped in a quick spin. His foot swung out.

"Konoha!" The foot connected and she flew into the mist. "Gouriki senpuu!" Echoed out as Shego vanished. Kim looked as Hiro walked over. "Come on... We'll head back to the bridge. Goku's fine I'm sure of it."

"But... How can you be here... When?"

"I'll tell you on the way... Come on let's go!" Hiro said pulling Kim onto his back. He began to run. "I let Iwane know. And Genpaku is returning. We'll all be meeting back at the bridge." Hiro said as he vanished into the mist.

XXXXXXXX

"So... They lost...?" A voice spoke up on a boat. "I see... Don't worry brother... I'll finish them off. Zabuza too while I'm at it."

"Well done... Baby brother..." The voice cut out and the small man turned to the group on the boat.

"Ok... Attack all those who are tired... I'll handle the still active ones."

"Hai Gato-sama!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Note: For fight music... Try web of night. If you have better. Let me know!

"Not bad Hiro... You're getting this quickly." Goku said as both stood in the forest. Hiro sighed as the white sphere of energy faded.

"It's harder than it look's Goku."

"Yeah... But from what I sensed when you battled Big shock. You can tap into it. It's where your true strength lies... But don't worry, it will come to you soon enough." Hiro nodded.

"Tha-" Both tensed, they jumped up and back flipped onto a branch. A large explosion echoed from their spot.

"Not bad. Strange technique..." Goku and Hiro looked up to the higher branches.

'How they get passed my senses?' Goku mussed. Goku eyed the pair. They wore white robes with white hakama. One had red hair. The other blue. Both male, with the red one being skinny and the other fairly muscular.

"So Naruto is stronger than he looks... That should have killed anyone above Big shocks released form." The red head stated.

'Release form...' Goku turned to Hiro. "Go to the bridge. Let Iwane and everyone know."

Hiro glanced to Goku. He nodded. 'He can handle these guys... The others may need help.' Hiro turned and leaped onto another branch to the bridge.

"I don't think so!" The red head called as he summoned a multi edged disc. "Death blade!" He yelled throwing it. Goku drew liger and slashed it in two as Hiro faded from sight.

"Tch..." The red head growled as both men dropped to a branch on Goku's level. "No matter... We'll make this quick. Our lord wants you all dead."

"Gato won't win this..." Goku spoke getting into stance.

"Gato? Tch, that loser? He may be stronger than us and the brother of our lord. But our lord is stronger in strength than Gato. You'll never win."

"We'll see... Who are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"I'm Ray." The red head spoke.

"I'm light." The blue man spoke. His voice deeper than he looked.

"And were the kafuu brothers!" Both called as they pointed at Goku. "You will die by our hands!"

"Show me then. If you can bite as bad as you bark." Goku called.

"Heh." Light chuckled as he drew a large sword. "Don't underestimate me or my brother."

"Yeah..." Ray spoke drawing two large curved blades. They were only a bit bigger than his fists.

Goku sheathed Liger and drew his nyoibo. Both appeared beside Goku. The black haired lad ducked the large swing and rotated sideways ducking the scissor cut. Goku rotated his staff to face them. "Nyoibo! Extends!" Echoed out as they finished their swing. They flipped to the sides as the pole lashed out at both of them. Goku shortened his staff and blocked the downward slash. Goku pushed up and jumped over the guy's head. He kicked the man in the side of the head, sending Light flying. Goku appeared as an after image as Ray attacked. Goku's staff hitting Ray in the side like a bat. Both hit the tree's and bounced up the sides as they landed on an upper branch. Goku turned to face them as he spun the staff.

'Ray is fast...' Goku mussed as the two scars on his back, released blood. 'Any slower and I'd have died.' Goku tucked the staff under his right arm and held his left hand out. 'No more taking it easy!' Goku sheathed the staff.

Ray smirked. "He's good. But I cut him. Time to uses some extra fire power."

"Heh. Yeah... then we can go deal with the blond." Light spoke. Both formed seals.

"Fuuton!" On yelled as he released a blast of wind. Goku stared on.

"Katon!" Ray called firing a ball of fire into the wind. It swirled up in a bright light.

'Shit!'

"Kanzentai ho senpuu!" The sphere flew down.

'If that hit's...' Goku jumped and landed on another branch. The one he stood on exploded. Goku looked up and jumped to another tree as another attack exploded. Then another and another. Goku drew liger.

"Katto... Ha!" Goku yelled as he cut that attack in two. The wave forced the brother to split.

"That's cool... Looks like we can't touch him if he uses that blade." Ray spoke.

"We need to keep him busy..." Both glanced to each other. The flashed more seals.

"Katto..."

"Genjutsu! Kokuangyou no jutsu." Goku watched as the entire area became engulfed in darkness.

'No! Not genjutsu...' Goku scowled. 'My weakness here is the fact I can't mould chakra... But now that my system is affected. I heard that only the first hokage could only use this jutsu... How they.' Goku jumped up into the air. He hit his head on a branch and was thrown back by the blast.

'Damn it...' Goku glanced left and right.

'_Goku... Calm yourself._'

"Liger..." Goku muttered.

Ray smirked. "Fool's lost it. Talking to no one."

'_You can't see if you're too focused on your weakness... Calm yourself... And allow yourself to see what you cannot..._' Goku nodded and slowed his racing heart as he stared out into the darkness. '_If illusions are your weakness... Let me show you the light!_' Goku's eyes glowed white as the pupils became slit. Slowly Goku saw two figures standing side by side.

'Liger... You can.' Goku jumped, slashing with his sword as the attack launched at him. Slowly trees began to become visible.

"Ray... His eyes!"

"What the hell is he?" Ray called. He pulled his blades back and threw them in a spinning motion. Goku vanished as appeared behind Ray. The man had a fist meet his back. Only to replace with a log. Goku jumped and flipped landing on the underbelly of a branch. He pulled himself up and onto his feet. His eyes scanned left and right. 'Time to pick up the pace!' Goku flared his chi. "Kaio....ken...!!!" Goku's body was engulfed in red chi and his jumped up. He then pushed off a tree and bounced off each one with incredible speed as the pair tried to keep their eyes on the red blur. Goku appeared between the pair's vision only to vanish. Both blinked and Goku slammed a fist into Light's chest. "Kaio-ken times three!"

"Light!" Ray called and summoned two multi bladed disks and threw them at Goku. The red blaze dashed upward.

"Kaio-ken... Attack!" Goku yelled as he dashed forward.

'Heh.' "Endan!" Goku flew upwards dodging the fireball. "What!" Goku flew behind the man and kicking him in the back. He landed in a pile with light. Goku took a breath as he watched the pair. The genjutsu faded and Goku's eyes returned to normal.

"That stings..." Goku muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Guess it's something I shouldn't use too long."

"Right... That's does it. No more messing around." Ray spoke as he stood.

"Who would have thought this brat... Was this good?" Light growled. He drew his sword and Ray summoned a new pair of blades. Goku frowned.

"If you leave now... I won't kill you." Goku called. The pair smirked as they're bodies began to crack.

"Tch... A brat like you giving out his small words of advice... Heh. We've been holding back. we'll kill you here!" Both exploded and two new figures appeared.

They both became stone like figures. Ray being red and Light being blue. Both were the same in every way. They had long sharp tails. With small pointed heads. Their bodies had spikes coming out their elbows and knees. Their bodies were small but shaped enough for increased speed.

But out of that they did have one difference. Light's right arm was a large blade from the elbow up. And Ray's was a pair of large scythes.

Goku got into stance. 'Let's see what they got.' Goku vanished and appeared in a clash with Ray. 'What speed.' Goku gripped the large scythe and flipped back he kicked down and slammed both palms together. The blade of Light's just inches from his face. Goku pulled the blade up and kneed Light in the chin. He gripped the leg and began to spin. He threw Light up into the sky. Goku gathered chi and threw it up.

Light turned and a fire ball flew through the sky and exploded as it connected with the orb of chi. Goku dodged Ray's strike and moved backward and his chi flared red. "Kaio-ken!" Goku ducked and sweep kicked he flipped backwards and gathered chi into his hands. "Kamehame..." Goku called as he skidded back. A deep blue glow. "Ha!" Goku yelled firing the beam. Light appeared and deflected the beam skyward.

A ball of wind fired forward and Goku flipped backwards over the orb. He ducked as Ray slashed at him and Goku rolled forward dodging the downward cut from behind. Goku turned and flipped back.

"They're amazing... But I'm not even going all out..." Goku shifted into stance. "They're energy is still increasing... They're far different to Big shock... The longer the fight goes the stronger they become... But, if they use any skills, like increased speed or jutsu. Their powers weaken." Goku held Liger up before the pair. "This all you got?"

Both growled. Their chakra began to build. They glance to each other. With a nod both vanish in a bright light. Goku tensed and jumped back as a large arm crashed into the branch before him. Another shot out gripping Goku by the chest and swung him down into the forest below. A large impact zone on the ground.

Goku coughed and looked up as a large figure crashed down on him. With a roar Goku forced the being off him. It flipped and Goku rolled backwards onto his feet. The figure was a deep purple colour. It's body larger than Ray or Light. Its tongue hung down as liquid dripped from the mouth. Goku flared his chi. "Guess it's time for the 10 fold Kaio-ken..."

Goku flipped backward as a large arm with bladed sides swung over his chest. Goku finished his flip and kicked out as the tail whipped out. The pair clashed and a shockwave echoed. Goku's foot was wrapped onto and he flew over the head of the creature and crashed into the ground with a thud. Goku jumped skyward and looked down. His foe was behind him in an instant. Goku ducked and rotated bringing a kick up. It blocked with its left arm and punched down with its right. Pointed stones dug into the chest and sent Goku flying into the forest below. Blood flying into the air. Goku flipped and landed. He jumped back as the beast crashed down in his spot. Both shared a short glance as Goku looked into the beast's eyes.

Goku swung and slashed out with Liger. The tail connected and was chopped off. The beast roared with pain. Goku stared in surprise. 'It cut...' Goku hopped to the side as the left arm came down. Then jumped up as the tail swung at him. Goku flipped and landed on a branch.

"Liger... You can cut that?" Goku asked.

"_The darkness around that form is nothing I can't cut through. Trunks sword could do the same. But not the dagger_." Goku jumped to another branch as it was destroyed.

"Why didn't you say?" Goku asked as he flipped passed the tail. He flipped over the beast and flew to the ground.

"_I didn't have time with you fighting. But let me give you something that may help._" Goku's eyes flickered silver and Goku turned and faced his foe. Goku pulled the blade back.

"Liger! Separate!" The blade glowed as the blade disconnected from the hilt. A silver chain swung in the air.

"Tiger's fang!" Goku yelled as he rotated the chain swung round and hit the beast to the side. Goku skidded along the floor. 'Tiger fang... An unlimited chain length that can be controlled by my chi. It has the ability to become as stiff as stone.' Goku watched the beast growl and dash at him.

'I know how he fight's now.' Goku jumped as the right arm crashed down. 'The left arm... Is Ray. The multiple blades allow the arm to do some serious cutting.' Goku swung the chain out and it rapped round the left arm. The beast roared as it was pulled to Goku.

Goku rotated passed the beast as he caught the chain. 'The right arm is Light. It's all front on approach. The tail is both of them. But...' Goku pulled the blade back. "Connect liger!" The chain shot in and Goku blocked a stretched punch. 'Its body can stretch to great lengths...' Goku pushed up. "Katto! Ha!" Goku yelled as he fired an energy wave. The beast rotated over it and dashed down at Goku. Goku tensed.

The beast's mouth opened and win and fire gather. A large ball fires at Goku. Goku gripped the blade tight as the attack got in close. "Kattoha!" Goku yelled as he slashed the attack in two. A large boom echoed out. The impact zone was 5 meters wide. The beast looked around for Goku. Goku rotated Liger in his hand. "Time to put him down once and for all!" Goku yelled as he sheathed the blade. The beast looked up and gathered chakra. "Kaio-ken times 20!" Goku yelled as his body flared with chakra. "Now!" Goku yelled as he cupped his hand's back. "Ka... me...." Goku's voice echoed out. A bright blue light could be seen from the house as Shikamaru finished with the two swords men.

"Ha... me...." Goku continued as the beast fired its attack. A fine beam this time round at Goku. Goku waited to the last second. "Ha!" The beam touched the attack and cut it in two and fire down the attack. It hit its mark and equally large explosion echoed out.

XXXXXXXX

4 figures turned to dust. "They lost sir..."

"**No matter... They have given me a lot of information on this boy.**" The figure spoke. "**Let's see how Gato does...**"

XXXXXXXX

Goku landed in the clearing and sighed. 'If that was their combine power... Gato's going to be strong.' He tensed as he sensed a large gathering energy. Goku's chi flared and he took off. 'He's there!'

XXXXXXXX

Sakura flew backward as but she and Sasuke were at the hands of the ice ninja. 'This is not good... I can't win... I've got nothing to beat him.' She glanced to Sasuke. 'He's tired too... Even with them eyes of his now. We can't hold him off.' Sakura faced Haku. 'I've got nothing to match this guy. All I've got is taijutsu. Goku and Genpaku have something to give them their strength... Why am I the only one left out?'

Her head hung as she knew that unless Goku or Kim got there. They were toast.

"Sak..a." Sakura blinked as she heard Iwanes voice. But it sounded static. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out the head phones. She kept her eyes on Haku.

"Iwane." Sakura called. A sigh came through.

"Thank god your still there. I just got word from Hiro. Goku's got his hands full and has gone to help Kim. He should be there any time now. How you holding up?"

"Not good... Me and Sasuke are too tired to keep fighting. Sasuke more than me. But I've got nothing to fight this guy." Sakura said out loud. Her eyes on the ice ninja.

"Then give me a second... Kim had this outfit made for you. But she had me make this because she knew should she have not the time to teach you anything outside taijutsu... You could use it. Call it back up." Iwane said.

"What is then? Anything can help?" Sakura spoke quickly. The ninja drew senbon. "Hurry!"

"Press the seal on the underside of your belt now!" Sakura's hand slid along the belt. A glow shone as senbon flew out. Sakura gasped as she was engulfed in smoke. The sound of metal connecting with metal echoed and the senbon hit the floor. "This will help Iwane... Thanks." Sakura spoke as the smoke faded.

Sakura's outfit was replaced by a new one. "This is a newer model to Kim's and Hiro's... But it still needs testing fully."

Sakura smirked. "Then let's test it out." She spoke. Sakura's jeans were replaced by black skin tight ones with skin tight black shoes. Red coated bands round the knees. Her upper body had a red skin tight long sleeve shirt with black bands round the arms and a strip down the middle. Metal plates over the black gloves. A red visor over Sakura's eyes. Details and information from what she saw was being calculated.

'What is this...?' Haku mussed. He watched Sakura get into her trained stance. 'Where she get this renewed energy from.'

"Take note Sakura... That this suit will increase what energy you have left by double... But the side effects are far more taxing on the body." Sakura nodded.

"As long as I win." Sakura spoke as she glanced to Sasuke. "Rest. I'll fight from here." Sasuke scoffed.

"Like I'll let you." Sasuke spoke standing. Only to stumble. The senbon shot out at Sasuke and Sakura got in front of the Uchiha and deflected the needles.

'Chakra's dropping... Speed decreasing...' "You're going to lose if you keep this up. I know my calculations for this fight. And you will be at zero before I reach zero."

"I will not fail Zabuza-sama. I will take your life here." Haku appeared in all the mirrors.

'Scanning...' Each drew senbon back and attacked. 'Rai heki!' Sakura palmed the ground and a large field of lightening shot round the pair protecting them. Sakura then rotated and summoned kunai into her hands as seals glowed in the palms. They flew at Haku's position and the hunter ninja jumped to another mirror. The kunai exploded as they hit the mirrors.

Sakura turned to face Haku. 'Calculating...'

'She's seeing things I can't... She's performing on a higher level to her original skill level. Whatever she's wearing is going to help her win. I can't let that happen!'

Haku's chakra began to rise. "I will finish this here..." Haku spoke.

'He's gathering his chakra into one point. It's going to be a frontal attack. Sakura palmed her hands together. Chakra... concentration!" Sakura called as her hands and legs glowed with blue chakra. Haku dashed forward and Sakura rotated. Her body leaned back as the senbon flew over her body and her left hand touched the floor. Her right leg connected with his chin and the left came over the body and with a twist in her left arm. Planted her right arm down and sticking to the floor with chakra. Drove the left foot into the back of Haku's head. An impact zone formed as Sakura flipped backwards onto her feet. She panted as she stared at the ninja's unmoving body. The ice cracked and shattered.

'I did it... Guess I've got something to fight with now. But I will get stronger...' She mused clutching her right hand. She glanced up. "The mist is rising..." She muttered.

"Sakura..." Iwane spoke as his face appeared on the visor. "It went well if you're still alive."

Sakura smiled. "It went great. We'll talk more later. So... How do I deactivate the suit?"

"Leave it on for now. Goku is on his way back." Sakura nodded. Good thing she was wearing headphones.

"Come on Sasuke... Seems things may not be over yet." Sakura called as she held her hand out to Sasuke. The Uchiha swatted out the way.

"Get lost... It's humiliating to know that you saved me... Get out of my sight." The Uchiha growled. Sakura frowned but nodded. She turned and walked into the mist. Her visor could see two figures standoff.

'Ones gathering incredible chakra... Could it be Kakashi?' Sakura mussed as the figure dashed forward. Sakura blinked as a figure passed her. 'The hunter ninja!' Sakura didn't waste time. She rushed chakra into her legs and vanished. 'What you doing? I should have put you down?!' Sakura appeared in front of Haku.

"I will save Zabuza-sama!" Haku called as he flipped one handed seals.

Sakura moved in fast. "I will beat you down here and now. You will not escape like in the forest."

"What do you mean? I've only just met you." Sakura blinked as Haku vanished. She skidded to a stop.

'What? Then...' She watched a figure appear in the ninja's strike range. The lone ninja struck out and stabbed through Haku. 'He... Took the blow...' Sakura stared stunned. 'He wasn't going to attack Kakashi... But stop the attack... Ok, I'm confused here...'

Slowly the mist cleared as Zabuza lashed out at Kakashi and Haku's body. The jonin dodged back. The jonin frowned before placing the lad down. He then to cut the muscles of Zabuza's arms. And moved to put a kunai at the neck.

"So... This is what you all amounted to. Even my best men lost..." Gato spoke stepping out of the mist. His men behind him. He wore white robes with white hakama.

"Gato..." Zabuza growled.

Gato looked at the lot. "Let's see..." He eyed the people there. "Tazuna... Zabuza... Boy's dead... The one eye... The girl and the boy... Heh. They're all tired... You should be able to beat them without my help."

"Not so fast." Kim called as she and Hiro showed up.

"Hm... One's still got all his chakra... Fine I'll deal with him and the women. The girl too since she's no doubt with them, Any trouble I'll finish off. The rest are fair game." Gato spoke. The men grinned.

"Kakashi... Take Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura. Get out of here. We'll hold them off till Naruto and Iwane get here." Kim called.

"Heh. You'll die. You won't kill Gato..." Zabuza said.

"We'll just have to try."

Sakura turned to Kim. "I'm staying sensei." Sakura spoke.

"Not this time Sakura... You're not the level to handle them."

"I'm not going to run. I've been the weakest of my team for too long. If I'm going to run I'll do when someone carries my unconscious form with them." Kim looked to her and sighed.

"Ok... But get Sasuke out of here first."

"I'm sorry... But I'm not letting any of you get away." Gato spoke. He smirked as he pulled off his glasses. His eyes glowed. "You will all die here!" He began to crack and exploded. The group had to cover their eyes. Sakura's visor darkened and she saw everything. She jumped sideways slamming into Kim and Hiro. The pair were knocked a side as the large form attacked Sakura. Sakura watched as the large arm got within strike range.

A buzzing noise was heard and a glowing black blade hit the fist and knocked the beast back. Sakura's body was pulled back and she skidded to a stop. The blade spun back to the user's hand.

"Man... Sorry I'm late." Sakura glanced behind her to see Genpaku.

"Genpaku..." Sakura spoke.

The teen stood in tattered clothing. His outfit replaced by a new design.

He wore red jeans with gold lines imprinted along them. Stone colour knee covers with red lines in place of the gold. Most of the right legs were nothing but bare skin.

He wore black shinobi sandals with a black kunai holster. A second unique holster on his left thigh.

He wore a white skin tight short sleeve shirt with a red vest on top. Same gold pattern. He wore red elbow sleeves in the same fashion. His hands were covered by black gloves. His head band with a red sash round his head. His large blade nowhere to be seen.

"You guy's take a break. I'll fight him till Naruto get's here." Genpaku said stepping forward. Sakura noticed his back was cut badly.

"Tch. You think you can face that?" Sasuke asked pointing to the enemy.

Gato's form was that of a super sized bulky body. The clothing expanded into it. The figure was not stone... But a reflective metal. His hair up in sharp spikes. His white pupil less eyes showed nothing but insanity.

"I know I'm can't. But I'm the only one who can stop him for now. Naruto will stop him if I fail." Genpaku drew his blade up. "I'll hold him off." A black blade of chakra appeared to Genpaku's left as he held the blade sideways with the blade down.

"Tch. I can still fight. I'll..."

"Step back." Genpaku said forcing Sasuke off his feet and back 10 feet. "Don't interfere."

"Genpaku." Kim called.

"Let him Kim." Hiro spoke. "He's not got to fight... Let's give him a chance." Kim looked on worried.

Gato chuckled. "_What's this... A small boy thinks he can stop me? What a joke!_" Gato laughed. Only for the air to become thick with chakra. Lightening surged the ground.

"It would be bad..." Genpaku growled as lightening bounced off him. His eyes glowed blue. "To underestimate your foe." Genpaku dashed forward.

"_Heh._" Gato dashed forward. His fist slammed into Genpaku's place in an instant. The teen was above the arm in a high speed spin. He rotated out and with a roar cut the metal arms skin. Gato flinched and rotated with a kick. Genpaku rotated round it and tucked his hand back before using energy to force Gato back a few steps.

"_What?_" Genpaku landed and tucked his arms up before releasing lightening. Gato yelled in pain. "_You think that will stop me!_" The metal turned to stone. The lightening bounced off and Gato's fist met Genpaku's stomach. The teen flew back wards in a blur.

"Genpaku!" Kim called. She turned to face Gato. "Da-" Hiro put his arm out.

"We stand no chance if we race in. Sakura... You will back Kim up. I know it's dangerous... But we are in a serious situation. If it get's dangerous... You will run. That's an order."

Sakura looked surprised by the serious Hiro. "Hai..."

The three got into style. Tazuna had moved back with Sasuke and was moving to Genpaku. Kakashi was dragging Zabuza and Haku back. The men had yet moved from behind Gato.

Gato raced forward and Hiro dashed forward. He ducked under an arm swing and kicked forward. Kim and Sakura kicked with a foot to the face. It had no effect and the three were thrown back.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled as she spun. Two kunai appeared in her hands and she threw them forward. They exploded beside Gato.

Sakura skidded to a stop. "Did it work?" She asked as Hiro and Kim got into place in front of her.

"No... Look." Kim spoke as the smoke cleared. Gato was back to metal.

'He can change elements...' The team gathered.

"_Insects... Die!_" He got next to Hiro and sent him flying into the bridge wall with a bang. He then hit Kim into the ground and sent Sakura flying over the bridge.

'Darn it... We can't match him.'

"_First I deal with you..._" Hiro watched the large form grip Kim. "_I'll crush you..._" He growled.

'I've got to stop him... But I'm too weak...' Hiro said pushing himself up. He scowled at Gato. 'I need power...' The ground sparked with electricity. 'I want power...' His hair began to rise.

'Yes... I need the power to...' His eyes glowed green. "Save Kim!" A burst of lightening shot down striking Hiro.

Goku skidded to a stop as he felt the energy. 'I-it can't be...'

Gato stared in shock at the mass of energy pulsing in a blue and gold waves. Hiro looked up. His eyes locked with the beast.

'A super saiyan? But how?' Goku asked himself.

Hiro kicked Gato in the arm and caught Kim. He drove a double kick into Gato's chest and sent him flying. The energy faded in an instant. "Kim!" Hiro called as he shook the girl. Kim blinked.

"Hiro?" She muttered as she looked up.

"Hold on." Hiro called.

"Heh. I'm fine." Kim said. Gato's growl could be heard from behind.

"_What was that power?_" Hiro stood. He got into stance.

"Don't ask me... It just came and went with the wind. But I'll beat you here!" He called.

"_Don't make me laugh!_" Hiro dashed at Gato and jumped.

"Hagh!" Hiro roared only for his foot to be gripped he was slammed into the ground with a bang. And thrown into Kim sending both bouncing along the ground.

"_Now to die_!" Gato brought his hand up and a barrage of kunai fired from his palm. Sakura got in front of the pair.

"Rai heki!" Sakura called throwing up a lightening shield. Gato frowned.

"_Fine girl... I'll finish you off you don't wish to just lie down and die quietly..._" Gato dashed forward fist back.

'I won't be able to move. Otherwise Kim and Hiro sensei are done for. Sorry everyone...'

"Sakura...!!" Kim called as she looked up.

"_Argh...!!!_" Gato roared.

A red blur shot through the mist and drove a kick into Gato's face. "Kaio-ken attack!" Echoed out as Gato flew off the bridge along the water. The aura faded as Goku appeared. He landed and Sakura dropped to her knees. Goku crouched down.

"You're exhausted... Rest. You did well." Goku spoke. Sakura looked up.

"Thank you... I was hoping you'd make it." Goku smiled.

"I'd never let you down again..." Goku looked up to Hiro. "Protect them till Iwane get's here." Goku turned to Gato who stood on the water. 'His power is as strong as my kaio-ken times 20. I only caught him off guard.'

"Sakura... Watch this... It's something you only get amazed by once..." Sakura blinked.

Slowly the stone tablets began to spark lightening along the cracks. The ground shook beneath her. 'What's he doing...? He going to transform again? But the feeling is so different to before...'

The sparks got wider and bigger as Goku's body tensed. He stared Gato down. Goku tucked his upper body and let out a loud yell which sent a shockwave along the floor and shook everybody up close. He slowly leaned in as his eyes turned green. Lightening shot up him in waves as he continued to gather his chi. Another flicker of lightening and the stones jumped up. Sakura slowly moved back.

Goku's hair began to rise as he continued to build. His hair flashed gold before flickering black again. Then gold again. Goku yelled as he turned super saiyan.

Gato's eyes widen... '_This brat... He... Can become one too? And he can control it?'_

Goku calmed before smirking. "Unlike my sensei... You'll get to fight a true super saiyan..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_A true... Super saiyan?_" Gato asked as the slabs hit the ground back in place. Goku slowly walked forward before hovering above the water.

"You will fall by my hands..." Goku said. He got into stance. Gato smirked.

"_Boy... You don't stand a chance..._"

"We'll see." Goku said as both tensed. The clouds cracked with thunder as rain began to fall. Both remained tense. Slowly the ninja began to look over the side.

Both dashed forward. Gato punched with his right and Goku hopped it with his right hand and kicked Gato in the face. The man ducked and swung with his right leg. Goku caught it and began to spin he threw Gato skyward and took off after him. Gato turned and swung out at Goku. The blond dodged to the left and kicked Gato's head with his left. The large being spun and Gota attacked from behind with a left fist. Goku gripped the left and hand pulled the large form up before gathering chi and palming it into Gato's face. The large mass spiralled and hit the water with a blast. Goku cupped his hands back.

"Ha!" A blue beam fired into the water. A large form fired out of the water and Gato passed over Goku. Goku looked up and the beast tucked its arms in. A large pair of wings appeared. Goku dodged to the left as Gato attack and blocked a right kick. Only to be met with a tail on the head. Goku spiral downward and stopped in mid air. Gato crashed into him and both splashed into the water. Goku pushed back and kicked out and ducked. Goku gathered chi and his foe vanished. 'What?' Goku was punched in the chin and flew out of the water skyward. Goku spun to a stop and ducked a punch before he blurred left and right. Up and down as Gato lashed out.

'He's fast... And can seem to change to any element he wants... Least...' Goku ducked and caught the tail. 'That's what I think.' Goku swung and threw Gato up higher into the sky.

"Super... Kaio-ken!" Goku yelled as he gained a red aura. Goku dashed skyward and kneed Gato in the chest. He rotated kicking out at Gato's side and as the large being rolled over. Goku punched down with his right arm. Goku followed the falling beast. The being exploded and became a mass of liquid as it gripped onto Goku. The pair hit the bridge with a splat. Goku growled as he tried to fight his way out of the mass. Goku vanished under the mass only for a great roar to blast the liquid away. It formed and the large metal form of Gato appeared.

'It's like fighting majin buu...' Goku ducked a fist and kicked Gato skyward. 'I've got to keep him away from everyone... Too bad Garra or Lee isn't here...' Goku mussed as both pushed back and clashed and clashed.

'I could do with the back up.' Goku caught the knee and rolled forward kicking with both feet into Gato's chin. Goku put both his palms on Gato's chest causing an explosion. Gato flew backwards and his wings spread out.

'_Damn him... I need a distraction...'_ He then smirked. He then dived downward. Goku followed him.

'Shit!' Goku flared his chi trying to catch up. 'He's going for my team mates.' Goku got in front of him. "Leave them out of this you bastard!" Goku called. Gato attacked with a barrage of kunai. Goku drew his dagger and deflected each one. Goku then spun the dagger. "Katto ha!" Gato's right wing was cut away and Goku fired a chi sphere exploding it. Gato hit the water with a bang. Goku looked down. 'His energy's vanished... He's hidden himself.' Goku glanced about for a few minutes till he was sure Gato was gone.' Goku lowered down to the bridge and his chi dropped turning his hair black.

"Heh... Got away." Goku muttered. He glanced to the end of the bridge. "Where the thug's go?" The group looked in that direction.

"Maybe they ran when Gato was getting his beating... He's going to recover and attack again for sure." Hiro spoke up. Goku glanced to the blond.

"Then I will have you ready before then."

"Eh?" Hiro replied. The women glanced between Goku and Hiro.

"You may not know this. But I sensed it for that small moment." Goku said as he looked at the man. "You can become a super saiyan. I don't know how... But my guess is that somewhere your family came by the dormant remains. I can still sense that energy flow in you." Goku said.

"A super saiyan... me?" Hiro muttered.

"Like I said it must have been dormant. And has awoken when you used your chi." Hiro rubbed his chin.

"But how... Why then?"

"The power of a super saiyan... It comes from a need... I'm going to train you Hiro. I'll make you a super saiyan." Goku stated.

"But..."

"I say you should do it Hiro." Kim spoke.

Goku nodded. "Seems like their getting stronger. I never expected to reach super saiyan this far. So I don't know how strong this 1st seat boss is..." Goku stated.

"So... Here on out. You are going to train. Once you're a super saiyan. You can train as you wish. But until then... I'm going to drill it all into you."

Hiro blinked. "Err...." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You think I can do this?"

"We don't have a choice... I may need a second super saiyan from here. So you've got to get it down before Gato attacks again." Hiro nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll become a super saiyan."

Goku smiled. "Good... But first we have something to deal with."

XXXXXXXXX

To say Kakashi had heard it all... Well, to try understand what he was told would be like saying the kyuubi was a good guy. He had no idea how to get round it.

Ino was shocked by this truth. And even more surprised was that Shikamaru had found out before her. And she loves gossip. And now hates the fact she can't say word about it.

Shikamaru having heard half of the truth. Found that everything now fit together with the kyuubi added.

Sasuke was thinking of the amount of knowledge Goku could pass him to defeat his brother.

"I'm... Going to lie down." Kakashi spoke up. "I need to get everything in order."

"Remember Kakashi... This never leaves the group. Its Goku's choice if he wants to say. Got that."

"I guess I don't have a choice..." With that the man left.

"Hiro... Time we left." Hiro nodded.

"Hold it Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke. Goku glanced to the Uchiha. "Will you train me?"

Goku glanced away. "On one condition... You use this power when all is lost. Because this power can destroy planets if not controlled."

The Uchiha gulped. "And also note... If you turn against me... I will take you down. So you have my warning." The Uchiha looked down.

"Fine... I agree to your terms... So when do I begin?"

"Follow me." Goku spoke as he and Hiro left the room. Sasuke followed quickly behind.

XXXXXXX

"You failed me, little brother..." Gato had his head bowed.

"I'm sorry... The boy is stronger than expected."

"But you are back alive... We will beat him the next time round. Our combine power will put an end to them." Gato looked up. He smirked.

"Of course brother..."

XXXXXXX

Goku stood before Uchiha Sasuke. "Ok Sasuke... What I'm going to teach you is how to bring out your chi. You will be the 4th person I would have shown to do this."

"And who are the others beside Hiro?" Sasuke asked.

"I will keep who they are under lock and key. You will meet them one day." Sasuke nodded.

"Fine... So, what do I do?"

Goku sat crossed legged. Hiro sat in a tree.

"Ok Sasuke... Chi is in every living thing. So if you don't get it at first. It doesn't mean you don't have it." Sasuke nodded. Goku cupped his hands out in front of him body. "I'll do this slowly. That way... You can see how it's done." Goku muttered. He looked down. "You need to be calm when doing this. But when you get used to it. Calm sort of fly's out the window."

"Now... You need to listen to your body... You'll soon begin to feel a pulling sensation."

Sasuke blinked as he saw a bright sphere appear. "And you just bring it out." Goku continued. A low pulsing buzz could be heard as the light gold glow shone. Goku stood and the orb faded. "You got that?" Sasuke nodded. "Cool. Ok Hiro! Let's get training." Goku said jumping up onto a branch. "I'll be back later." With that the pair vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura crouched as she faced Kim. Both were wearing their advanced suits. Iwane was off to the side, studying the pair's battle states. Ino was watching as well. 'I'm falling behind...' Ino mussed as she watched Sakura and Kim fight. 'All I have is one jutsu... My genjutsu and taijutsu are limited too...' She scowled. 'No way will I let forehead get a head of me. I'm going to find Kakashi sensei.' Ino then took off to the resting jonin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mean while Genpaku was at the bridge. His clothing in basic brown jeans and white vest. 'Good thing my clothing will be fixed in a few days.' He flinched as the pain under the bandages pulsed. 'I may have been at a disadvantage... But that's because I was tired...' He smirked. 'When I'm back to full strength... Even Goku at super saiyan will have trouble fighting me...!' He flinched again as he clenched his fist. 'But for now... Rest.' He lay back on the bench as work continued on the damages and continuing the bridge.

XXXXXXX

"We will strike on the day the bridge is complete. And we will deal with Naruto there and then. This brat will not mock us!" The man roared. 5 men roared in agreement.

"Me and Gato shall deal with the boy. You will keep the rest occupied. Kim, Hiro and Iwane will be the second troublesome threat. But I'm sure you can handle them."

"What of Kakashi's team?"

"They... Are nothing to this team. They didn't wipe out some of our best men. If need be, incapacitate them."

"Hai...!"

XXXXXXX

Later on that day Goku was walking the streets of wave. The town seemed in a better tone than before. Probably the fact he beat Gato. But until Gato was dead to them. They can't fully relax.

Goku's plans were to help the town flowing with income. Otherwise it will take longer once Gato is finally defeated. So his first stop...

"You want to help me wood cutting?" The man asked as he looked at the boy. Goku nodded.

The man was in his 40's with grey hair. His body was well toned and showed his strength well under the white vest. He wore black jeans with black sandals.

"I want to help you stock up. So... Where can I start?" Goku asked in an eager tone.

"Heh. Boy you may look strong. But unless that body's got the strength behind it. I don't think you will get the wood needed."

"Believe me sir. I'll show you what I'm made of." Goku said. The man nodded.

"Ok... Follow me out back." Goku did and the man had a pile of wood to the side. An axe on the large stump.

"If you can cut me all that wood. Then we can move on to cutting trees down."

Goku nodded. He walked over and picked up the axe. He picked up a log and put it in place. The man blinked as the axe was down and up in a second and the wood split right after.

"Amazing boy." He said as Goku cut another and another in the same motion.

"I can do better." Goku said as he put the axe down. He picked up three logs in his arms. Goku then tossed them into the air and got into stance. As they came down Goku was about to move.

"Oi! What you doing stupid? You need an axe!" Goku yelped 4 times over as the logs hit him over the head. "Told you..." Goku groaned and looked to see the noise that distracted him.

The man glanced behind him. "Oh... Sorry about that boy. This is my granddaughter." The girl was about 7 or 8.

"Hello!" She spoke up with a wave. Her hair was red and she wore a white shirt and red dress. "Granddad... What's he throwing wood into the air for? Doesn't he know how to cut?"

The man chuckled. "He was going to show me something. But I wonder if he was getting a head of himself."

Goku grinned in embarrassment. "Sorry... But I wasn't expecting someone to yell. I'll try again." Goku said picking up the logs. He tossed them into the arm and Goku got into stance again. As the four got close Goku's hands blurred and the log's split hitting the ground.

"Wow!" The girl spoke up as the man clapped.

"Pretty good brat. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Yeah... I guess so. So, can I help with tree cutting now?" Goku asked. The man nodded. He then thumbed over his shoulder.

"Follow me. We'll get going now."

XXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she found no sign of the saiyan. Hiro had said Goku had gone into town for some reason and Sakura was at a loss to find him. 'If I can't find Goku like this...' Sakura pulled out her communication device. 'I need to get an easier one than this...' "Yo Iwane. You there?" Sakura spoke as she took to the roof tops. There was static before she got her answer.

"Sakura. Something wrong?"

"Can you help me find Goku?"

"Sure... He's..." Iwane went quiet for a minute. "Right where you stand."

Sakura blinked. "Oh... Cool thanks." Sakura said jumping down from the building. She entered the wood work store. "Naruto?!" Sakura called.

"Who's Naruto?" The young girl spoke up. Sakura glanced to the girl at the counter.

"Err... Naruto's got black hair... Blue eyes. And six whisker marks."

"Oh! He's gone with granddad to cut wood. I'll show you where they are."

Sakura blinked. "Did Naruto leave his stuff here?"

"Yep. He left them out back and followed dad with a large axe in hand. Come on." Sakura followed the girl out the store.

XXXXXX

"When you're ready. Let's see how you do." The man spoke. Goku nodded.

'One good strike...' Goku swung and he sliced clean through. But to the man it didn't look like he hit.

"I think you missed." The man spoke as Goku put his hand on the wood. Goku jumped and kicked hard knocking the wood down.

"Timber!" Goku yelled as it hit the ground. Goku turned and grinned as he saw the man's stunned face.

"Naruto!" Goku looked up to see Sakura and the young girl make their way up.

"Oh... Hay Sakura." Goku called.

"Naruto... What you doing out here? Sensei said you were just going in to town."

"Well... Seeing as the town was beginning to get together as Gato has run off for now. I thought I'd help about."

"Is that why boy?" The man asked.

Sakura glanced to the man. "Naruto... Who are these people."

Goku blinked. "Oh yeah... This is Tenchi-san. And his daughter Taichi."

The Tenchi gave a nod. "So Gato ran away... As was rumoured... Who beat Gato?" The man asked.

"I don't know... We didn't see who beat him." Goku quickly spoke up. Sakura looked at him oddly.

'Why lie?'

"I see... Well anyway. Let's get this log down to the town and we'll bring come and get another."

"That's ok. I'll get this one down myself." Tenchi nodded.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ok."

XXXXXXX

Sakura sat by Goku in a tree late afternoon. "Why lie. You could have said you beat Gato." Goku looked to Sakura.

"I don't want people to thank me for beating him. I'm just doing my thing. I don't do it for fame or rewards. I just fight for fun."

Sakura sighed before smiling. "This how you always used to live?"

"Yeah... Fighting is in my blood as a saiyan. Even now."

"Would you... Leave your friends to go fight? And never come back?" Goku looked to her.

"Why would you ask that?"

Sakura looked down to the floor. "Just... I want to know how much you care for me... Would fighting get in the way?"

Goku looked to the distance. "I won't lie to you Sakura... I won't let fighting get between us..."

"But...?" Sakura asked as she was sure Goku had more to say.

"But... I will up and leave if it comes to fighting... When I died trying to take cell with me... I decided not to return to earth. But that was more the fact I believed enemies would still come after me. I then up and left to train Uub as earths next protector. And I left again when the dragon Shenlong took me to train." Goku looked to Sakura,

"And I won't say it will not happen again... But... I doubt it will this time round..."

"How so?"

Goku smiled. "Because I'm not the only super saiyan around. Hiro contains the super saiyan limit. So the genes will not die and they will soon protect the earth."

"And what about your family." Goku blinked.

"My family?"

"Well... Aren't you going to have a family again?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know... But..." Goku looked to Sakura. "You're saying you would?"

Sakura blushed. "I don't know... It's too far to think like that... Yet I am."

"I've got nothing to help with that... But give it time... We'll see how what the future holds..." Sakura nodded.

"Ok. So what you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going back into town. Help with more stores... Tenchi wouldn't let me go so easily with all that wood."

"Can I come?" Goku looked to her.

"Yeah sure... But I'll be checking on Sasuke and Hiro's training before anything else."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXX

"So Sasuke... How's it coming along?" Sasuke frowned.

"It's harder... Than expected."

"Yeah... Seeing as Chakra is the water down version. But don't let up. Just do as I told you. Calm and from the centre." Sasuke nodded. The Uchiha watched Goku walk off.

'I'll get this... I will get stronger to defeat you Itachi.'

XXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on a branch as she watched Hiro practice his super saiyan transformation. '30 seconds... That's how long he can hold it for...'

As the energy faded Goku nodded. "Not bad... it wasn't as long yesterday. You're improving."

Hiro rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I'm a quick learner."

"Ok... Now remember to practice what I taught you about flying. I can't take a chance that I'll be put down and no one can fight in the sky but me." Hiro nodded.

"I'll get that down by the end of the week. I won't fail you." Goku nodded.

"Ok... Sakura! Let's go!" Goku called as he jumped to her branch. Hiro waved the pair off.

'Ok now that Goku's gone. I can continue with the same tactics... I don't know how he'd react to this.'

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 5 clones appeared. With that they began to slowly release chi. 'This will speed up my time. But 5 are the max to still transform to super saiyan.'

XXXXXX

Sakura walked along side Goku as they made their way into town. But she watched Goku come to a stop. "Goku?"

Goku was looking to the sky. He pointed up. "Check it out."

Sakura looked up. A white flake landed on her nose. "Snow? At this time of year?" Sakura asked. Goku grinned.

"Say Sakura... If the snow settles... How about we gather the children and try getting them into a mass snow ball fight."

"Err... Sure I guess... But how will we set up teams?"

Goku grinned. "You'll see."

Sakura looked at him oddly.

XXXXXXX

"Agh!" Sakura yelled as she was bombarded with snow balls. "Was this a great idea Naruto? I think two against 20 is un-fair for me!"

Goku flipped over Sakura and threw a snowball landed its mark before pulling Sakura out the way of the rest. "This is training Sakura. The snow balls are kunai and shuriken. So this will help later on if you work at it." Goku then jumped up and landed on a branch. "Oi! First to land a blow on me and Sakura. Will get you a treat!"

"Naruto! You just can't." Sakura stopped as she sensed danger.

This got the reaction as Sakura was forced to make like a ninja and vanish. "Damn it Naruto! You really want them to go all out?"

"Of course!" Goku then flipped backwards off a branch to the snow below. He caught a snow ball and returned it knocking a kid off his feet. 'Kid's should have fun. Not hide in fear. I plan to give them one while time lasts...'

XXXXXXX

By the end of the day all the children had left. Not one had yet to hit Goku. But Sakura was the human target after having been hit more than 20 times. Which had meant that the first to have hit Goku. Would have got their treat.

But to Goku. The game was their treat. He doubted that they had really had so much fun with Gato around and this was for their enjoyment alone.

"So... You enjoy yourself Sakura?" Goku asked as he looked down to the girl.

"Yeah... But I'm cold now. Let's go home." Goku nodded and he dropped down by Sakura's side.

"Hold on." Goku said motioning Sakura to hop on his back. Sakura did as requested and both took off above the trees.

"You know... Even if I was hit multiple times... The children really enjoyed it."

"Yeah..." Goku spoke. "But, did you notice one hadn't shown up."

"Yeah... I wonder why?"

"Maybe he didn't want to go out? Or he's still in that whole Gato will kill us thing."

"Inari has been down lately... You think we can cheer him up?"

"I don't know Sakura... Maybe we can... But I think only he can get out of this place he's in."

XXXXXXX

That night Goku sat up on the roof looking to the sky. His thoughts on all sorts... But he couldn't concentrate on one thing. Inari.... Hiro... And more were swirling in his head. But he didn't know where to start.

"Kaio-sensei? Can you hear me?" Goku spoke out.

All he got was snoring. 'Great...' Goku sighed and leaned back against the roof. 'Now what do I do?'

Goku stood and called out for the Kinto-un. He hopped on and took off.

XXXXXXX

The morning returned and as had Goku. He entered the house and found everyone eating breakfast. He walked round and put a hand on Inari's shoulder. "Hey Inari. How you doing?"

The boy just stared. Goku tried another approach. "Want to come join me for fishing? Or some other kind of fun?"

"No thanks..."

Goku grinned and tried again. "Come on Inari... Being like this get's you nowhere. How about we go do something fun."

"No... Thank you." The boy growled. But Goku wasn't about to give up. Even if the boy snapped on him. He was going to get this boy's opinions to change.

"Aww... Come on Inari." Goku chuckled rubbing the boy's head. Everyone who was eating was watching this event with interest. "I'm sure we can do something. Just sitting around doing nothing make you look like an old man."

"Hey."

"So why not show me what you do for fun."

"Why...?" The boy muttered. "Why do you care?!" The boy yelled. "Why do care how I feel? Why do you even bother to fight? You didn't beat Gato and he'll come back and kill us!" Goku just watched the boy.

"You don't know what it's like to have been treated like we have. You don't know what pain is! Being surrounded by people that care for you. So tell me... Why should you even bother?"

Goku smiled. "You know nothing about me... To say such things..." This all with a smile. He turned to Sakura and his team. "I'll be going into town. See you later."

As the door closed Sakura glared at Inari. "He's right... You know nothing about him.... Goku wait up!" Sakura called quickly following.

Tazuna glanced from the girl to Kim. "Something wrong?"

Kim sighed. "It's a long story..."

XXXXXXX

Sakura made her way through the forest in search for Goku. "Goku! Goku... Where did you go?" Sakura muttered. 'He may have been smiling... But... I could see he was hurt by them words.' "Goku!" Sakura called out again.

She continued till she found the saiyan. Goku was sitting on the beach facing the sea. She could only see his back. "Goku... You ok?"

Goku looked to her. He smiled. "Yeah... Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Goku asked. She sat down by the saiyan.

"I thought you were going into town?"

"I thought I'd look out at the sea for a bit." Goku mused. Sakura looked to him.

"You know... If you want to... I'm here if you want to talk."

Goku looked to Sakura. "I'm fine... Honest. I'm just taking a break that's all." Sakura frowned.

"Goku... Don't lie to me. I know what Inari said has hit a mark. I know you miss your friends... And, with what happened in the cave..."

Goku didn't reply for a bit. "Sakura..." The girl looked to him. He smiled to her. "Thank you... But this is something I can handle..."

"Yeah... Ok then... So... do you want to go into town?"

"In a bit... I just want to look out to sea a bit longer."

"Ok..." She muttered. She glanced to Goku and slowly scooted over. Goku didn't comment or anything. She moved closer and waited a bit.

"Thanks Sakura." Goku muttered. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"That's what I'm here for. You can't handle it all alone got that."

"Yeah..."

XXXXXXXX

The day came and the two teams stood on the bridge before the town. Tazuna smiled. "We thank you for your help Kakashi-san, Kim-san."

"We're just here to see Kakashi's team off. My team have other things to do." Kim said.

"Will we see you at the chunin exam then?" Kakashi asked.

"But of course... You think I'll not pass a chance for these three to enter."

"No... I guess not." 'This will be the hardest chunin exam for my team. I will do everything to prepare them'

"Later Shika." Goku said with a wave.

"Yeah... I want another ride on the cloud when you return." Goku nodded. Goku glanced to Sasuke.

"Keep up the training. I will teach you the next step on my return." Sasuke grunted.

"Fine... Let's go Kakashi..." Sasuke spoke. The jonin nodded and they began to make their way along the bridge. The group turned and began to walk off.

Not far off the team were being watched. "Now."

*Kaboom.* The group froze as the bridge exploded. The group turned to see the large blaze.

"Ino...!!!" Sakura called.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Instantly Goku dashed forward. Hiro and Kim not too far behind. Genpaku turned to the villagers.

"Get that fire out now!" He glanced to Sakura. "They're back. Come on!"

Too the distance two figures were dashing long the water. Large broad wings increasing their speed.

As Goku got up close he sensed danger as a fist impacted his check. He rotated in the air as two figures took off at Goku. Gato was the easy one to tell. But the other.

This one was made of the same metal style. His body smaller. But still strong looking. Massive clawed hands and spiked tail. It got up close to Goku and the boy ducked. Goku blocked the upper cut and Gato punched Goku from behind.

Goku spun and faced the pair. "Gato..." Goku growled.

"_Heh. Good to meet again... Naruto..._" Gato growled. He held his hand out. "_Meet my brother... Gatou..._"

"Gato? You both have the same name?" Goku asked in surprise.

Gatou chuckled. "_Ignore him brother... No one ever gets it right..._" Both spread out. "_Let's kill this boy. The others will deal with his team._" Goku glanced to the bridge.

Hiro ducked a wide slash and drove a kick into the large mans chest. The sword spiralled out of his hand and Hiro leaned back and kicked up. The second man punched Hiro back before he made contact. Kim got behind the man and swept his feet from behind him and with a twist in her feet, rotated and kicked out wide striking the third man.

Genpaku brought his hand down to his side. A large burst of smoke and he dashed forward. The large blade in hand glowed red. The man jumped as Genpaku swung, releasing a strip of fire. The man drew two daggers and Genpaku forced the large blade up connecting.

It was as long as Genpaku's body. But Goku couldn't tell much else as he was forced back. He knew they would handle themselves.

Goku vanished and blocked a punch only to be kicked in the side. He swung round and a wide white chained blade shout out. "Tiger fang!" The chain gripped Gato's arm. Goku pulled and brought his fist back. Gato rotated out the way. But Goku gripped tight to the chain and pulled Gato into a swing sending him flying into Gatou. The chain retracted and Goku got back into stance.

"_He's better than before..._" Gatou muttered. "_But... We have yet to go full out..._"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura gasped as she pulled Ino from the water. As she pulled Ino to the shore she found Kakashi not to far along. Out cold with Uchiha Sasuke. The jonin was in bad shape. 'I need to get the senzu beans... I hope Goku still has some!' Sakura turned and made her way to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Genpaku ducked a slash by the swordsman and moved to the side as the pike man attacked. 'Ok...' Genpaku mused as he caught the rod and pulled it forward and elbowed the man in the face. 'I'm beginning to figure their fighting style...' Genpaku brought his hand out to the side and stopped the sword in mid air.

'The swordsman aims to get close range and keep me out of long range boy's attack pattern. But I've got them sorted.' Genpaku brought the guy up into the air and sent him flying backwards. He brought his sword round and cut the rod in two. The man blinked. He grinned nervously as Genpaku sent him flying. The two men groaned as they stood.

"That it? Or do you want more?" The men glared.

'Guess these guys haven't got them strange forms... That will help.' He glanced to Goku as the saiyan battled. 'Goku's slowing. He'll need to go super saiyan at this rate.' Genpaku blocked three kunai. His hands lit up with lightening. "Let's burn that skin off your bone!" The men yelled in pain as they were shocked.

XXXXXXX

Goku slid back in the air and panted his kaio-ken flared out. 'These guys...' The pair floated before him. The teen gulped. 'They're power just seemed to increase... What is going?' Goku tucked his body down as gold chi flared. "Agh....!" Goku roared as his hair turned gold and his eyes cyan in colour. The teen crouched.

"_So this is a... Super saiyan?_" Gatou asked.

"_Hai brother... Be careful... This form is stronger than it looks._" Gatou nodded. Both dashed to the sides and both attack.

Goku blocked the kick with his right arm and brought his knee up blocking the left punch. The pair broke away before they lashed out at the boy. Goku dodging left and right with some difficulty. Goku caught the pair by the arms and his chi flared. "Argh!" Goku yelled as he sent the pair flying up.

Both rotated to a stop, "_I see what you mean._" Gatou spoke. "_No more fun and games... Time to put this boy down for good._" Both of their chakra's flared to life and Goku got into stance. Instantly the chakra flared brighter before fire and water were swirling in the air.

'What they doing?' The pair pulled their arms back. The two elements formed.

"_Move! And we'll boil the skin from their bones. Stay! And die!_" Goku's eyes glare hard.

'I'm between a rock and hard place... I need to do something.' Goku glanced to the bridge. His back to it. 'I've got no choice.' Goku looked at the pair. His chi flared and he dashed at them. 'I'll beat them to the attack!'

"_Time to die...!!!!_" The people on the bridge looked as they saw the attack come. A white liquid fired out as a beam and Goku stopped in front of it. His hands out against it. His chi flared a barrier over his hands. He clenched his teeth in pain. "Ka...me..." Goku's voice echoed out. Blue chi began to flare in the water.

"_Increase the pressure!_" The water bulged and it fired down causing Goku to call off his attack as the water was beginning to seep over the sides.

'I'm... Losing ground.' The chi broke and Goku's eyes widen as it hit him with full force. His yells could he head as he crashed through the bridge into the water.

"Goku!" Iwane called.

"Shit...!" Hiro spoke as his chi flared. He blasted skyward as the rest watched on. Blue chi became a blaze and Hiro punched with his right. But Gatou caught it and knee the man in the chest.

"_What's this?_" He asked.

"_He can become one as well._" Gato spoke.

"_A super saiyan? This weakling?_" Gatou spoke throwing the man back. Hiro flipped and flared his chi.

"_Hai... But, he can't control it as well as the boy._"

Hiro smirked. "You're right... I can't control it well. But I've had time to work with my student and learn how to draw it out."

'But...'

_Hiro... You're power to super saiyan is through the form of the saruken. And before you say anything. I know what I'm saying. You have the style... But you lack to power to mould that energy. Master that and super saiyan will be there in the blink of an eye. But... You're time is limited right now._

'I only have two minutes tops in that form. I must make them count till they get Goku out of the water!' Gold chi flared as Hiro's hair rose. His eyes turned green and his hair brightened. The energy burst to life and Hiro said no words as he attacked. Hiro's fist connected with Gatou's gut and he punched with his left then his right before giving a full powered kick skyward. As the small figure flew away. Hiro dodged backwards and ducked a wide swing.

'Wish I had time to learn chi moves... But I had to put that full week into lengthening my form's time limit.' Hiro caught the right fist and pulled the man forward. He kneed the chin and gripped the leg. He threw Gato across the sky at Gatou. The small figure caught his brother.

"_He's not as tired as the boy... But he's not as skilled... I can see that in his movement's... He can't fight in the air as well as us. We've underestimated him_." Hiro dashed forward. His fist passed the pair and they kneed up into Hiro's chest. Hiro flipped into the air and forced himself to a stop. He pulled his head to the left as the large right hook passed. And put his hands down flipping over the left kick. He rotated and formed 6 seals.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!' A blaze of fire whipped up from Hiro's mouth engulfing the pair. 'That won't stop them...' The fire was blown away as Gato dashed forward. His body as hard as rock and crashed into Hiro. Hiro found himself gripped onto as they flew to the ground. "Oh shit!"

Genpaku tensed. 'I've got seconds!' His hands shot forward as the ground caused an impacted zone. Hiro and Gato's bodies stopped in mid air and the impact crater increased around Genpaku. He threw the pair back up. Then with his hands pulled the pair a part.

Gatou glared at Genpaku. '_Blasted boy..._' He turned to Hiro and watched the boy energy fade in the blink of an eye. He smirked. "_Boy's got a time limit._"

'Damn it... I've got to wait 10 minutes before I can transform again... This is bad.' He flared his chi. 'I'm going to need to distract them.' "Oi ugly!" Hiro pulled his lower eye lid down and stuck his tongue out. "Come catch me!" He called slapping his ass.

"_Why you_!" Gato roared giving chase.

"_Gato!_" Gatou growled. "_Fool... Going off the hook like that. We need to keep together to beat them before the boy has recovered._"

As the group vanished over the tree's Iwane pulled Goku out of the water. "Kim!"

Kim jumped down and helped Iwane out with Goku. "He's not breather!" Kim called. They quickly got off the water and Kim got to work. "Hold on Hiro... We'll get Goku to you soon..."

"Sensei! Where's Goku! I need the senzu be-" Sakura came to a stop as she watched Kim try get Goku breathing. "Goku!"

"Iwane... Keep Sakura away. She needs them senzu beans for a reason. Go with her and I can work faster." Iwane nodded taking the bag from Goku's waist.

"Let's go Sakura. Goku will be fine." Sakura looked to Goku.

'I hope so...' She then followed showing Iwane to the ninja.

XXXXXXX

Hiro crashed into the trees as the fist impacted. The man grunted as he tried to get up. He looked up as Gato came crashing down. As the body crashed on top of him. Hiro yelled in pain. His bones braking under the pressure.

"Yah....!!!!!" Hiro's pained yells echoed out.

Gato chuckled. "_Now to kill you..._" He spoke gripping him by the chest. "_Time to die...!!_" A buzzing noise and Gato roared with pain as his arm was slice clear off. Hiro dropped to the ground with the large arm. Sand began to seep from the joint. "_Bastard!_" Gato roared as he turned to see Genpaku standing with his sword in hand. "_You..._"

Genpaku smirked. "Pay backs a bitch, isn't it?" Gatou appeared behind him and Genpaku jumped up dodging the right fist. The teen flipped and landed on a branch. "Game time..." He crouched and rotated his sword into a downward motion. His arm moved in front of him with the black chakra blade glowing. Gatou dashed at him and the boy jumped. He stuck his arm out releasing energy and gripped Gatou. The man roared in surprise as he was pulled up. Genpaku rotated and faced the large beings back. The boy slashed right along the back. Then the right arm. The body burst into fire and Genpaku was forced to pull back. 'Damn... He can become fire.' The large fiery being impacted the ground where Genpaku stood. The boy in question had jumped back dodging it.

"Agh!" Genpaku's eyes flickered to Hiro. Gato stomping on him. With a flick of the wrist Genpaku released his blade in a spinning motion at the pair.

"_Gato!"_ Gato looked and jumped as the blade passed under the feet. Genpaku made three large jumps and collided his foot in Gato's face. The blade spun round and back into the boy's hand. The blade came down with a roar.

But Gatou was on the boy like a hawk. He impacted Genpaku in to the trees. Three uprooted on contact. Genpaku flinched and threw his body into a rotation. He looked up and into the face of Gatou. He vanished as the man attacked the boy's position. '_Blast him... How's he doing that?_'

Genpaku flipped and rotated out to see Hiro being Gato's attention. 'Hurry sensei... We need Goku!' Genpaku closed his eyes the blade began to hum with black lightening. 'I need to by some time.' The electricity sprung along his body forming a shield and he dove in between the pair. His arms shot out stopping Gato. And sent him flying backwards. Gatou attacked from above and the shield pushed Genpaku back as the fist hit the ground. Genpaku skidded back and panted. 'Not good... My energy's being wastes keeping sensei safe.

XXXXXX

Goku coughed as he regained his sense. "What happened?"

"Sorry Goku no time...You ok to fight?" Kim asked as the boy stood. His vest was in tatters. And he stung all over. His skin red from the hot water.

"Some wh-" Goku took off as he sensed Hiro's chi. 'Shit! It's fading!'

Kim watched the boy leave and took off to Iwane and Sakura. She'll head to the others as soon as everyone else was fine.

XXXXXX

Genpaku flew backwards with Hiro behind him. The boy ducked as he pushed Hiro up. Gato's fist, missing the pair. He then jumped up and kicked Gato in the face. 'Even with one arm. He's still dangerous.' He blocked a kick with his blade and was rocketed backwards. He glanced behind him to see Gatou appeared. His arm shifted into a large fiery blade. He watched as he got closer with no time to save both him and Hiro.

"Argh!" Goku's fist connected with Gatou's right arm, shattering it with great force. The man flew away as Goku turned and caught the pair.

"Perfect timing." Genpaku panted out.

"Get Sensei out of here. I'll handle these two." Goku said looking up. His green eyes locked with the pair as his chi flared.

"I'll get him back soon."

"Hurry." Genpaku nodded and took to the trees. Goku got into stance. "Seems Genpaku gave you two a workout."

"_Heh... Mock us all you like... But even if we didn't kill you then... We'll kill you now!_" The pair stepped side to side. Their shoulder's touched. And in a flash of light appeared a new figure.

'They keep fusing? Could they have done this with big shock?'

The new figure had horns that spiked out the head and metallic fiery body. Its chest was coated in rock like armour and its arms and legs in the same style as the head. Each having leg guards and elbow guards like the chest.

A fiery tail hung behind him as a sword appeared. Goku clenched his teeth. 'Not good... His power is beyond my level. I could tie with a super kaio-ken... But unless Hiro get's here. I'm dead... I need to by some time...'

"So what do I call you know? Gato or Gato?" Goku asked.

"_How about... Death!_" Goku pulled to the right as the large red blade passed his shoulder. He rotated and leaned back as the blade swung round. He put a hand on the branch and double kicked out. His foe jumped back before contact.

'Hurry Genpaku...' "Super...!!! Kaio-ken!" Red chi flared to life and Goku dashed at the being. He kicked with his right and was blocked. Goku caught the sword as it tried to stab him in the face. With a twisted both broke away from each other. Goku's red chi flared again and Goku ducked and dodged left and right as Death attacked. Goku stepped back and vanished in an after image. Goku appeared above the pair his hands moved back as the figure took to the sky with large fiery wings. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled firing a beam.

Death dodged to the left as the attack hit the ground. An explosion whipped up and Goku yelped as he dodged to the left. Death flipped over and smirked. 'Got him.'

Goku's left eye remained closed as he felt the blood drip. 'My eye...' Goku looked up to Death. "Come and get me!" Goku taunted. Death smirked and dashed at him. 'Now!' Goku flipped his hands in front of his face. "Taiyo-ken!" A bright light lit up and Goku dashed into the forest. He crouched down as he went for his senzu beans. Only to not find them. 'What?!' Goku looked up and quickly removed his kunai holster. 'I'll find them later. Only then will I get my eye healed. But for now.' He wrapped the white tape round his right eye and pulled his head band down on it 'Now I'll have to be very careful.'

Goku looked up and flared his chi. He took off and kicked the still blinded Death in the chest. Then drove a punch forward sending him flying. Goku cupped his hands back. "Kamehameha!" The beam fired forward at his foe.

Death's eyes open and he quickly flipped out the way of the attack. '_Little bastard... I'll get him for this... Heh._' He mused at the one eyed boy. '_He's going to have a hard time fighting with one eye.'_

Goku glared as he got into stance. "Super kaio-ken!" Goku yelled taking off. He dashed forward and punched at Death. The beast blocked and punched with his left. Goku caught it. And both kicked with their knees and legs. And broke back. 'How...' Goku mused to himself. 'How is he still so strong?'

Death smirked and dashed at Goku. The super saiyan caught the fist and was met with the right and flew down to the forest. Goku stopped himself and vanished with after image as a fire ball flew at his spot. Goku looked up and fired an energy sphere. A fire ball shot out and smoke exploded from contact. Goku remained calm as he waited for the smoke to clear.

Goku stuck his arm up. Chi hummed as a ring appeared round his arm. It stopped at the top of his hand. "Kienzan!" Goku yelled throwing the large spinning disk up at Death. It cut through the smoke and he watched as Death dodged to the left. But it hit its mark as the tail was sliced at the end. Goku wasted no time in the distraction. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled. Death looked straight at the attack. But before he made a move it went skyward. Goku spread his arms out and the Kamehameha scattered. As Death dodged it Goku flared his chi. He took to the sky and fired a Kamehameha.

Death looked to the attack and dodged. But Goku appeared in another location and fired again. Then another location and another location. In a continuous, Kamehameha. One hit its mark but it only knocked Death to the side. Goku appeared down below. His back to the ground. "Chou... Ka...me..." Bright beams of light shot out as he gathered the chi.

Death turned to face him and glared. "_I'll kill you_!" He brought his hands in front oh him as fire and water mixed. "_Time to die_!"

Goku flinched. 'I need more time...' "Ha.... me..." The beam brightened.

A fist flew out as Hiro connected to Death. The attack cancelled. Hiro's form back as super saiyan. "Keep charging! I'll hold him off!!" Hiro yelled as he punched at Death. The man roared in anger and lashed out at Hiro. Hiro ducked and kneed the chin. "You're going to lose!" Hiro yelled as he kicked with his left, then his right. Then punched with his left and then his right. Death blocked each one till it struck the face.

Goku waited for the right moment. 'Hurry...'

Hiro kicked with his right. Death blocked it on contact as a shockwave shot out. He punched Hiro in the chest and sent the man flying. Hiro on the defence.

'Come on...'

Hiro ducked and blocked a kick. 'I can't fail! I won't let this guy win!' Hiro punched with right sending Death flying.

Goku took that moment. "Ha!!!" The beam fired up. Death turned to face it.

He separated at the last second and Goku's eyes widen. "Hiro!" Goku yelled as he took off. He stopped by the man. Hiro cut his chi off. "We can't let them fuse again. Otherwise it's over." Hiro nodded.

"But I have 30 seconds... Think we can win in that?" Hiro asked.

"Don't know... I'm tired and haven't got my senzu..."

Hiro blinked. "Oh yeah... Sakura gave me this. Said you might need it." Hiro said holding out a bean. Goku grinned.

"That will do!" Goku said as took the bean. The brothers glared.

"_Let's fuse my brother... We'll finish them off then._" Gato nodded. Both moved and Goku connected with Gatou sending the man flying.

"_Brother!"_

"Oi!" Gato turned to see Hiro in super saiyan. "Your fight is with me!"

Gatou turned and glared. "How!"

Goku smirked and pulled the bandages away showing his renewed eye. "Sorry... Haven't got time!" Goku flared his chi. "Super... Kaio-ken!" Goku dashed forward and connected with his right fist. He shot round and kicked Gatou in the back sending him flying. Goku raced at him with a sphere in hand.

Hiro ducked and kneed Gato back sending him flying. He hits Gatou and Goku blasted the pair sky ward. The teen brought his arm up. "Kaienzan!" The disk spun as it raced at them. The brother's stopped and looked. Both were sliced in two, their faces filled with fear and pain. But Goku wasn't finished he brought his hands out in front of him and formed two energy spheres.

"Kamehameha!" Two beams shot out and blasted the pair causing a large explosion. Goku breathed out as both he and Hiro turned to normal. The smoke cleared showing no one alive. "I think I'll need to be stronger if they're going to be this hard." Goku mussed.

"I never new power like that existed." Hiro spoke.

XXXXXXXX

"**Tch... Another failer... Damn the pair of them.**" The figure spoke in the darkness.

"What now sir?"

"**I will just have to increase my minions powers... Those two were my strongest... Show's I still need to make stronger...But... I won't have any done for months... Send word to watch out for this boy till then.**"

"Hai my lord."

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi groaned as he lay on his back. His body still hurt even after what he was given had helped him recover. "I can't believe I was caught by such a move."

"Least we're ok now." Kim spoke as she looked to the forest. "I'm sure that final explosion we heard was the end of it."

"What makes you think Goku... Hasn't lost?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure. And with Hiro with him. I know their fine." Kim said.

"Here they come." Genpaku spoke up as Goku and Hiro landed before the group.

"So... He's dead this time?" Kim asked. Goku nodded.

"Hai... I'm sure of it."

"So... What now sensei?" Sakura spoke up. Kim pondered for a moment.

"Well... I think for now, we'll return to konoha. I feel after all this we could all do with a break." Genpaku grunted.

"So... We don't get to do any c collections?"

"Sorry... But with what you guys have been doing. I think 2 a rank missions under yours and Goku's belt will be fine Genpaku." The boy sighed.

"It will have to do then."

"But..." Kim spoke. "We won't leave until the bridge is repaired. So we'll be working hard to get them all done."

And so it was as for the next week the ninja helped with repairs.

Goku and Genpaku helping with resource collecting.

Iwane and Hiro helping with construction coordination's.

Kim with Sakura and Ino helping with food and getting men back to work.

Kakashi and Sasuke had vanished to do stuff. And Shikamaru was flying on clouds.

But by the time came the bridge was restored and the two teams stood waiting before the town.

"Sorry about what happened... But hopefully you should be able to relax now that Gato has been removed." Kim said with an embarrassed smile.

"We thank you for everything. You will return right?"

"Of course." Kim replied. "We have mission's my team must complete. So we'll return in a few months... But for now." She said looking to Kakashi. "I'm going to be entering my team in the chunin exams."

'Oh... crud...' Kakashi mussed. 'With her team... I hardly think my team will make it if they face any of them.'

"Heh. Guess we'll see who's stronger at the chunin exam Sakura." Ino spoke up.

"Heh. Prepare to lose."

The team's gave a wave and began to make their way across the bridge.

"They've done a lot for this village. Even Naruto... Now we just need a name for it."

"I know..." Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter spoke up. "How about... The great Naruto bridge."

"You know what. That's not a bad idea..."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: When I wrote these next four chapters... They have gone completely the other way at the last second in both occasions. If these don't surprise you. Then I hope the next surprise I'll have in store will!

Enjoy till then.

Chapter 13

Bird's chirped over head in the morning sun. Down in the large open forest below. In a small wooden house. A black haired lad slept peacefully away since his return to konoha.

"Beef..." Was one of the many food words that muttered from his lips. There was a knocking on the door. Which brought our saiyan's attention to it.

No one but a select few knew he was here. Goku stood, shaking his head before two slaps to his face to get his head awake. He walked up to the door and opened it. He blinked. "G-garra?" Goku spoke in surprise. The suna jinchurriki gave a nod.

"Uzumaki." Goku raised one finger.

"One moment." With that shut the door and opened it 30 seconds later in his outfit. "What brings you to my place so early? Why you even here? And... why you looking at me funny?" Garra walked off a bit and Goku then noticed something different about Garra. It was like he was seeing someone from his passed.

Garra stood in a brown outfit much like one of his old ones. He had a black sash and wrist bands. Wore black shinobi sandals. The ninja wore a sand coloured shoulder cover... Goku then realised now what he was looking at.

'Piccolo!' But of course Garra was minus the head piece. But it was strange to see someone look so much like Piccolo.

"Like the outfit." Goku spoke. "Where's the sand you normal carry?"

Garra gave a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know? But to show my new outfit wasn't the reason I came." Garra stood quietly for a moment. "Uzumaki." Goku looked at him.

"How strong are you?" Goku blinked.

"Why would you need to ask that?"

Garra faced him. "I have taken time... To sense chi. Yours was easy to detect at moments for the fact it was so high." Goku looked amazed.

'To have learned to detect chi so well. That's amazing. And on his own.' Goku sighed; he knew he would have to tell Garra and Lee. "Garra. Right now... It would take too long to explain it all to you. But, if you wait till the chunin exam. I can tell you everything then. And I'll explain why I look like this."

Garra nodded. "There is something else I need to speak to you about." Garra said with a frown.

"What is it?"

"It's my father..."

"The kazekage? What's happened?"

"He's been replaced."

"Pardon?"

"Some time ago... My father was replaced by another man. You may not have realised this Uzumaki. But my father had this plan set up in the family. When you changed his opinion on me... You. He set this up." Goku looked on.

"And that is?"

"When at home. He was kind and nice like a father would. But, to keep anyone trying to take his place. He was cold and harsh as he always is." Garra looked up. "Should he act different. We are to act like we we're told to outside. To keep this guy fooled." Goku nod's.

"You dealt with him?" Garra shook his head.

"This guy is strong. I can feel it. Naruto, I don't know what this person has planned. But I will update you when I come to the chunin exam." Goku nodded.

"You heading home? Or do you have time to spar?" Garra shook his head.

"I'm on a solo b-rank mission. It was this that gave me the chance to talk. I hope you will explain everything soon Uzumaki. Till then." Garra said taking to the sky. Goku waved and watched the boy take off.

'I better go see if Lee's in the village. Then go find Sasuke and sensei... But first, wash and breakfast!'

XXXXXXX

Goku glided through the tree's as he picked Lee's chi. The taijutsu user was training on his own from what he sensed. Least... Goku hoped so.

Not far off from Goku. An orb crashed through a tree. Then another. And another. Before it shot down and exploded. Lee grinned.

"That was great Lee!" Lee turned and grinned to Ten-ten with a thumbs up.

"That's nothing Ten-ten-chan. Watch this one." Lee jumped and cupped his hands together. Blue chi swirled to life before Lee fired it at the ground. "Kamehameha!"

Goku jumped out of the tree just to see a blue light. Lee's and Ten-ten's eyes widen. But Goku deflected the beam at the last second into a tree.

"Lee..." Goku said with an annoyed voice. Lee chuckled as he landed. "Naruto-kun... You're back. Hey you dye your hair?"

"I'll explain soon." Goku's eyes landed on Ten-ten. "Showing off Lee? I didn't think that was something you would do."

Lee shook his head. "Course not Naruto-kun. I trust Ten-ten-chan. And I wanted to show her some of my skills."

'Guess Lee hasn't been training as well as Garra?' Goku sighed. "I hope you're doing the right thing. But I want you to come with me Lee. We're going to train. And I have some people who are joining us."

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Err... Can I come?" Ten-ten spoke. Goku looked to Ten-ten.

"You promise you won't tell a soul of these techniques?" Ten-ten nodded.

"On my honour as a ninja. And that may my tools be taken from me. I won't say a word." Goku nodded.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXX

Sasuke grunted as he looked to Lee and Hiro, then Goku. "So this is the guy your training?" Goku nods.

"Lee was my first friend Sasuke. And we've need training together since."

Sasuke nods. 'Guess this guy doesn't know his real name?'

"Anyway. Sasuke show me your advancement so far." Sasuke nodded and Goku was amazed to see the chi appear quickly. "Not bad... We may be able to begin on flight next."

"Flight?"

Goku nods and motioned Lee to show. Lee hovered upwards before flipping back down to his position.

"Like that." Sasuke looked amazed.

"So... When do I begin?"

"Hmm... I need to go with Lee... And I need to just check Hiro on things... Geez, I'm stuck..." Hiro spoke up.

"I'll teach Sasuke. And while I'm working on my work."

"But I still need to help you focus chi like Lee." Goku spoke. Hiro waved his hand.

"Trust me... We have just less than two months before the chunin exam. You can do everything you need in that time being." Goku sighed. He rubbed his hand through his hair.

'I need a hair cut...' "Yeah... Sure I guess..." Goku turned to Lee. "You ready to go?" Lee nods.

"Err... Where we going?" Ten-ten asked. Goku groaned mentally.

'5th time...'

XXXXXXXX

Lee was stunned... No. Not stunned. Amazed... Not only his best friend, has kept a secret this so long... But what he was. Even Ten-ten... Was amazed. But...

"Well... Even with all the skills you got... Can you give me full proof?" Ten-ten asked. Goku nodded. His chi rapidly jumped up making Lee jump. Goku's eyes turned green and his hair blond.

"Err... Y-yeah... Th-that will be enough." Ten-ten said surprised.

Goku sighed as he returned to normal. "Can you guy's please not tell anyone. I want to tell everyone when time comes..." Goku sighed. "Now I just need to tell Garra." Goku muttered. He straightened up.

"Let's get going."

XXXXXXXX

Wind blew over head as Ten-ten sat on the cloud looking over the vast valley. 'I've never been to the land of earth... It's just how I imagined it.'

A large explosion whipped up as Goku flew backwards. He ducked Lee's kick before gripping the leg. Lee's eyes widen as Goku swung and threw him into the cliff. Ten-ten flinched.

'Lee's outfit doesn't work when he fights Goku... Hmm... I could have some fun with this?' She wasn't expecting the next bit.

"Kamehameha!" A large blue beam fired out at Goku. Goku tensed his body as he cupped hands back.

"Ha!" A beam fired with equal power and the two exploded in the middle. Ten-ten yelped as her vision was clouded.

"Told you Lee..." Goku said as he had the boy pinned. "You need to work on your skills... You've fallen since we last spared. But right now I think we need to work on your chi sensing... But right now. We must be off. That would have alerted shinobi nearby. If there are any. We'll return to konoha and tomorrow. But at my place to begin training."

"Hai! I'll check with Gai-sensei." Goku nodded.

"Don't be late."

XXXXXXXX

Goku sighed as he looked to the sky from his home. 'Nothing more today. But eat up... Work on the field... Bath... Eat and sleep.'

But elsewhere Genpaku was doing his own thing.

"I've... Got to push... My... Limits!" Genpaku growled as he hung from his ankles. He was in a training field hanging from a tree. His arms were strapped with weights as was his legs. Below him was a pool of water.

"I won't fail... I will continue to improve so I don't fall behind." Genpaku flinched in pain as the ropes pulled on him.

'At this rate... I'll be taller than stronger...' Genpaku pulled his arms up as he touched his toes. "But I must push on. I've not broken my limit!" Genpaku's flopped backward and yelled in pain as his body strained. "Shit!" Genpaku hung there as he panted.

'I should have been able to fight with even Hiro to protect for longer... Because I've let myself get close to friends... I've slipped in my training.' Genpaku pulled himself up. 'So... I will now spend these months... Training. I will get stronger! I won't be weak!' Genpaku flopped back down. His breathing heavy.

'I won't die... I promised sensei I wouldn't die when I ran. I will avenge sensei! Even...' Genpaku brought his left hand up and snapped the ropes with his energy. He splashed into the water and floated down.

'Even if I have to go so deep into the darkness... That I will never go back...' Genpaku surfaced and took a large breath. He stepped up onto the ground and sat under the tree. His eyes on the moon.

'_You're clouding your judgement... It's because of this avenging... That you will only get weaker._' Genpaku scowled.

'Get lost Ryuu... I'm in no mood to talk to a blade that doesn't help its user.'

'_You continue like this... You'll lose everything. You need to understand that this thing. Will only make things worse. So you want to act like Uchiha Sasuke?'_

"Why you even telling me this? It's not like I care."

A deep roar echoed through Genpaku's system. His eyes widen as he looks at the large red dragon. Fear shaking his entire being.

"**You listen here mortal...**" The dragon hissed. Its 6 green eyes looking at the boy from its great height. "**I picked you because I sensed a great power than can be control... Not some person who will let his power continue to be buried over some silly business of revenge!!!**" The dragon roared. Genpaku remained still. The ki the dragon was giving was more than any human can with stand.

"**So let me tell you this boy... If you don't see what is important. Then I will have no use for you... And my secret's... Can go to someone. Who can work with me...**" The dragon vanished in red smoke.

"**Remember...**" Echoed out as Genpaku felt himself breath. He looked to the hilt as he panted. He picked it up and continued to get his breathing. Genpaku stared before glaring.

"Fuck you!" The hilt was stabbed into the wood. Genpaku stood and grabbed his clothing. "Fuck you and your power!" Genpaku yelled throwing his item to the floor by the tree. "I'll do as I like from here. Go fuck with someone else's head." Genpaku said walking off.

XXXXXXXX

The morning came and Sakura was enjoying a morning walk through the park. 'It's been great returning home. I've missed so much... And it's nice to walk through the park in the mornings...' She came to a stop by a bench and sat down.

'Plus the park helps me remember things I want to...' She leaned forward with a smile. 'Like meeting Goku...' She looked at the location trying to imagine the day from this spot where Ino sat.

'I need to learn some jutsu...' She mused. 'Genpaku has his techniques and Goku has his. All I've got is chakra concentration... I need something I can work on...'

"Morning Sakura..." Sakura blinked in surprise. She looked up to see Kim jogging along. "What you doing out this early?"

"I thought I'd enjoy a morning stroll." Sakura spoke. "What about you sensei?"

"Training... I need to keep up my fitness as a jonin... Hiro always lay's in... So, what you thinking about? You were quite deep in thought."

"Sensei... Can I learn jutsu now? I'm falling behind my teammates." Sakura asked. Kim shook her head.

"Sakura... As much as I want to. You need to get your taijutsu up to good standards."

"I know that sensei..." Sakura said standing. She faced Kim. "But if I begin to fall in other classes... How do you think I'll feel if I cause trouble for my team?" Kim watched on. "I need ninjutsu to protect my friends. My teammates. If I haven't got that... Then what use am I?" Sakura said looking down. A hand rested on her shoulders.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"You said what I wanted to hear."

"H-hear...? What?!"

"You see Sakura. When becoming a ninja. Most of the time its ninjutsu this... Ninjutsu that. I could see from Goku and Genpaku that they didn't have this problem the second I saw them. But as a girl Sakura. I need to see how you acted. This was the one of the reasons... I stuck to taijutsu."

"B-but..."

"You need to understand Sakura. That your teammates come first... No fancy jutsu... Or completing a mission can be put in front. I wanted to her you say that your team is important."

"But I didn't! I said..."

"That you need ninjutsu to protect your team. And your friends... Is that what I mean?" Sakura blinked. "A team must help each other. I'm sure you can see it."

"But I have. All the way. But, I'm not understanding."

Kim smiled. "Try understanding the hidden meaning." Kim said.

'Hidden meaning? I don't know where to start. Has she just been holding me back to learn this?'

'I've never wanted ninjutsu to show off. Or to complete a mission. I just wanted to become stronger...' Sakura blinked.

'That's it... I was thinking for myself... I wasn't thinking at the time to protect my teammates... Sensei, Hiro, Iwane... Genpaku. Goku... I wanted to improve myself for my own reasons. I've only just noticed this now.'

Kim smiled as she patted Sakura on her head. "Looks like you've begun to understand. Remember this. A quote from Kakashi. Those who abandon a mission are trash." Kim said walking passed Sakura. "But... Those who abandon a teammate are worse than trash... I'll see you later Sakura. We'll begin work on ninjutsu and genjutsu then."

Sakura turned to Kim. 'I may have begun to understand... But why do I feel so confused...?'

(To be very honest... Even I'm confused by what I typed... XD I think I lost track in what I was trying to do... Let me know if you did.)

XXXXXXXXX

A few days later in a training feild, Sakura stood before Kim. It was time for her lessons in ninjutsu.

"Now Sakura... I'm not going to rush you though these. We'll take it slowly. But first..." Kim looked to her left. Sakura followed to see a lake.

"You will need to complete some advanced chakra control training." Sakura looked to Kim.

"Even more advanced than the tree climbing?" Kim nodded.

"What you learned was the Kinobori no waza. What you will learn here. Is the Suimen Hokou no waza. The art of water surface walking." Kim made her way over to the water. "What you need to do." Kim said standing on the water. "Is focusing an even mount of chakra out the soles of your feet." Sakura nodded.

As the pink haired girl focused her chakra. Kim stood aside and watched. 'With all the time I've pushed in taijutsu... She will have a larger amount of stamina. Maybe high genin level... We will begin on the basic d-c rank jutsu... And I will take time to see what Sakura's element is... If she has one.'

Sakura stumbled as she tried to keep her balance. 'I need to do this... I can't fail my teammates.'

_Sakura... I have bad feelings about this. Go... Go back down the tunnel. I'll fight them off._

Sakura yelped as she fell through, into the water. She pulled herself out and tried again.

'I've done my small parts'

_She jumped sideways slamming into Kim and Hiro._

'And they for me.'

_A buzzing noise was heard and a glowing black blade hit the fist and knocked the beast back. Sakura's body was pulled back and she skidded to a stop. The blade spun back to the user's hand._

"_Man... Sorry I'm late." Sakura glanced behind her to see Genpaku._

Sakura fell through the water again and repeated her task.

'But I can't be the weak one of the group anymore!'

"_I'm not going to run. I've been the weakest of my team for too long."_

Sakura opened her eyes as she found her ground on the water. Kim smiled as Sakura turned to her.

"Well done Sakura. You have done well. Now... I want you to channel your chakra into this." Kim said as she passed Sakura a slip of paper.

Sakura nodded. 'It's time for a change. I won't have my teammates defend me anymore.' Sakura watched the paper.

Kim smiled. "You're unique Sakura...Now... Let's begin on d-rank ninjutsu..."

XXXXXXX

Sakura grunted as she walked through the village. Her arms stacked with scrolls. 'Kim-sensei... Why so many scrolls? I can't see over these... Grr... Balance training my ass...'

Sakura tripped on a step and yelped. Only she didn't hit the floor like she expected to. "Hey Sakura. You seem to be having trouble." Sakura blinked as she looked up to see Goku. Lee was on the floor picking up scrolls.

"G...Naruto..." Sakura spoke up. She had to remember that anywhere that didn't have people who didn't know his name. He had to be called Naruto.

Goku smiled. "You looked in trouble. Me and Lee were heading to get some food. Want to join us. We were going to get someone else to come." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah sure. But I need to get the scroll's home."

"Ninjutsu..." Lee spoke as he looked at the scroll. He passed some to Goku and Sakura.

"You're taking up ninjutsu?" Goku asked. Sakura nodded.

"Hai..." She began as they walked. "Sensei said I'm ready. So we're working on d-rank and slowly work my way up. I probably won't be on anything but low c-rank jutsu."

"Gai-sensei trained me, Ten-ten and Neji in taijutsu exercises. And when it came to ninjutsu... None of us were cut out for it. Me for my reason. But Ten-ten-chan favours weapons over ninjutsu. And Neji chooses to not use it." Goku looked at Lee.

"Why would Neji turn down to improve skills he hasn't advanced on? Yes, he could work to improve his moves. But say a ninja uses techniques that you or Ten-ten may not be able to combat. If Neji had ninjutsu... He could back you guys up. Why have a whole teen that works at mid to close range?"

"Gai-sensei doesn't seem to mind. He enjoyed our choices. But don't forget Naruto-kun. I have some long range techniques."

"That is band unless needed. This is the problem Lee. You're team relies for too much on taijutsu..."

Sakura spoke up. "Naruto... You have to understand where Lee comes from. The Hyuuga clan are a taijutsu based clan. Lee has one maybe two cards in hand when all is at a loss. Ten-ten I'm sure may not have the capacity to use enough ninjutsu. I'm sure if Lee could. He would make up for the loss of ninjutsu."

"Hai Sakura-san... I just wish I wasn't born with under developed chakra coils."

"Same here Lee... But we get by without them. We'll just have to continue to improve." The three came to a stop outside a house and Sakura walked up and knocked.

"Yes?" A woman's voice spoke.

"It's me, mom. Can you open the door? Me and my friends have our hands full." The door opened showing a tall pink haired woman. She smiled.

"Hello Sakura. Who's you're friends?" Sakura walked through then followed by.

"This is Lee." Lee gave a nod with his arms full. Sakura's mother nodded.

"And that's Naruto." Goku looked up and grinned. Sakura's mother looked at Sakura.

"Err... If I'm not mistaken... Naruto had blond hair?"

"An event happened on a mission. Naruto's hair ended up like that by accident."

"Oh... Well it's nice to meet you two. Are you staying for tea?"

"Sorry mom. I'm going with Naruto and Lee to fetch Lee's friend. Then we're heading out for food."

"That's nice..."

XXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled as she walked though the village. The street lights were beginning to light up and it was quiet. Goku stood to her right. With Ten-ten to her left. Lee on Ten-ten's left.

"So... You know who Naruto is then?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"I fell from a high platform and Naruto caught me on the way down. He explained to me not long after."

"So... Where we eating?" Ten-ten asked.

"Ichiraku's." Lee and Goku spoke.

"Eh..?" Ten-ten spoke up. "Why there?"

"It's the only place that let's Naruto eat with no trouble. Plus Naruto hasn't been there in some time. So it would be nice to say high."

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I wonder how they've been?"

XXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Goku called. Old man Ichiraku was working on food.

"Give me a minute... How many will that be?"

"4 of your best bowls!" Goku called.

"In a moment... Ayame! We've got customers."

"Coming dad." The brown haired waitress walked out. "Lee! It's nice to see you. Who's your friends?"

"This is my teammate Ten-ten." Ten-ten gave a wave.

"This is Sakura." Sakura nodded her head.

"And this is Naruto." The pair at Ichiraku jump. Ayame at the fact Goku had black hair. Ichiraku for...

"Naruto!!!" His bank balance was about to take a huge jump. "You're back...! The god's must have answered my prayers..." He muttered at the end. Goku grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good to see you too." He then noticed both were now looking at him funny. He chuckled. "An incident happened that turned my hair black. I keep forgetting everyone notices. After all I was blond before I left."

"It looks nice Naruto." Ayame spoke as she pulled out a note pad. "What would you 4 like?"

XXXXXX

The 4 chuckled as they left Ichiraku's. "Well... We have to get going. We have a mission tomorrow. And Gai-sensei won't like it if were late." Goku and Sakura nod. They waved the pair off.

"It's great being back in the village." Sakura spoke as she walked side by side with Goku. Goku nodded.

"Yeah... It's been nice... I wonder where Genpaku is." Goku asked as the pair walked on. Up on a building the pair was being watched. The figure in a black cloak drew a kunai.

Goku's slowed. 'I sense...' Goku glanced behind him. 'Danger!' Goku pushed Sakura aside as a kunai flew passed them and hit the wall. Both looked up to the building it came from. The figure turned and run off. Goku looked to Sakura.

"Let's go." Both then took to the roof tops. They dashed along following their attacker into the woods. They skidded to a stop and the figure stood in place. "Ok! Who the hell are you?" Goku called out.

The figure gripped his hood and pulled it down. He faced the pair. Goku and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Genpaku...?"

The boy was anything like they'd ever seen him. His eyes had a yellow look in them. Dark rings with an insane look around them. "You guys will die here..." He growled. He vanished.

'Instant movement?' Goku vanished gripping Sakura at that moment. As he moved Genpaku appeared beside him with a kick to Goku's thigh knocking him over. Goku threw Sakura in his rotation as he saw a seal glow. Goku put his hand down and vanished as a blade slashed at his location. Goku flipped in the air and watched as Genpaku turned his eyes to the startled pink girl. Both vanished and Goku caught the blade. Genpaku smirked as he pushed down.

"You'll get yourself killed like that..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Goku asked as he pushed Genpaku back. The blade spun in the air and crashed down blade first.

"What's wrong with me? You...!" Genpaku yelled pointing at the pair. "I tried to be all friendly... But all I ended up becoming was weaker because of it."

"Genpaku..." Sakura spoke up.

"Shut it! I could have beaten anyone of them two if I had kept to myself. You two have made me weak!" 4 shuriken fired out and Goku quickly caught the 4.

"Go on Loser! Draw your sword and I'll show you my true power..."

"No..." Goku spoke.

"Heh... Why's that? You want to lose quicker?"

Goku shook his head. "You are my teammate. I won't draw a weapon on you... Plus to the fact I am unarmed apart from these 4 shuriken." Goku threw them aside and they stuck into the tree.

"I'll beat some sense into you with my bare hands... I'm not letting this slide Genpaku." Goku yelled as his chi flared.

Genpaku smirked. "That's... More like it!" Genpaku yelled as his hand shot out and drew the large sword too him. The darkness of the night hiding the blade in shadow. Goku gulped as he sensed the flow of dark energy.

"Sakura... Get back. He's serious... And he may attack you when you're not prepared." Sakura looked to Goku then to Genpaku.

'I'm not ready to help yet... Goku's got this in his hands better than me... I'll only distract him.' She nodded and began to walk off. "Goku..." Sakura said as she held up a kunai. "You may need it." Goku shook his head.

"I won't... I'm going to show him what true strength is!" Sakura moved back as Goku slipped into his stance.

Genpaku followed. "You ready to fight...? Go super saiyan if you need to... I will kill you either way." Goku scowled.

"I will show you what it means to fight for friends, than yourself!"

The area became calm as they stood still. The wind ruffling the trees. Sakura watched from a safe distance. 'I hope my worries are for nothing...'

Both stepped in motion as they vanished. Goku ducked the wide slash and drove his fist into Genpaku's chest. The boy vanished in a wisp of black smoke. 'What?' Goku threw his body sideways rolling over the large blade. A fine flame licking the edge. Goku rotated and flipped back some distance.

'What was that move?' Goku asked as he replayed the last seconds. 'I've never seen a move like that. Or seen him perform it... But why does it feel so dark...?' Genpaku looked up to face Goku. The insane look in Genpaku's eyes was making him worry.

'What has happened to you in the days since we returned?'

"Not bad... I thought I had you then... But looks like I'll need to keep you still long enough to kill you. " Genpaku vanished and Goku put his hand out. His chi flared as the blade touched his hand. Genpaku released the blade and punched Goku in the face. As Goku stumbled back in surprise. Genpaku's left hand spun the blade round in the air at the Goku. Goku jumped sideways at the last second.

Goku found himself thrown backwards into trees with great force. Goku flipped landing on a branch, only to be pushed right through it. 'His power... I need to figure it out?' Goku mused as Genpaku was on his tail. His hand out in front of him.

Goku glanced behind him to see another tree. 'I need to get out of his range. Goku flipped his hands up.

"Taiyo-ken!" A bright light shone in the trees and Genpaku yelled as he was blinded. Goku kicked out and Genpaku dodged it at the last second. A kick connected and Goku flew forward and rolled. Goku took off some distance and made his way out into the open space.

Sakura sighed with relief as Goku stood made his way out. 'But what about Genpaku?' There was a loud noise and a large curved blade of fire lashed out from the forest. Goku flared his chi up against it and forced it aside. Goku found himself tackled and pushed back along the ground. Genpaku's blade flat against his chest. Genpaku skidded to a stop and swung his blade. Goku was thrown to his left. He flipped and saw fire a blaze on the sword. Genpaku swung it at the saiyan and Goku jumped to the left. Then the right. Goku slowly moving in step till Genpaku had an even greater smirk on his face.

'What's he...' Goku looked behind him. Sakura was right behind him. "Sakura move!"

"Agh!" A fire wave was launched and Goku and Sakura jumped. Genpaku swung his blade up at Sakura and a curved blade of fire rocketed at her. She's eyes widen only for Goku to appear. Goku gripped onto Sakura as the attack hit. The pair was contained in the blast. Genpaku's eyes moved with the fallen object.

Goku panted hard as his back burned. Sakura looked at Goku. "Y-you didn't have to." Sakura spoke.

"I'm not... Letting you get hurt." Goku said with a smile. "I made a promise to never see you like that again." Goku flinched as the pair pulsed. Goku dipped forward and Sakura moved to catch him. Only for Goku to be pulled from her grasp and crash into the trees. Genpaku appeared in front of Sakura.

"Ku ku ku ku... You're so weak Sakura... Why Goku protects you still is surprising... You should have never become a shinobi." Sakura looked up as the blade came down. She closed her eyes.

A low growl echoed as Sakura blinked. She looked up to see Goku standing beside Sakura. His hair gold. His eyes covered by the shadow. "Teme..." Goku growled as he released the blade and punched Genpaku in the gut. The lad flew backwards.

"Goku..." Sakura spoke. Goku grunted as his gripped his head.

"Sakura... Run..." Sakura blinked. She saw Goku's hair shift to spiky black and back to gold. "I... Can't hold it off." His eyes glanced to Sakura. A bright red then bright green. Sakura gasped. She tried to move to help.

"Goku..." Goku growled.

"I said... Run!" Goku yelled as he knocked Sakura away. Sakura hit a tree and blacked out. Goku grunted as he tried to keep control. "Stay out of this... I am in control!" Goku growled. His eyes began to darken.

'_Hehehe... But you're weak... You won't win if you try to reason with him... Kill him!_'

"Grr Get out of my head!" Goku yelled as his chi pulsed. Goku found himself pulled to the sky and watched as Genpaku got close.

'_I'm taking over!_'

"Die!" Genpaku yelled. The blade was caught and Genpaku's eyes widen. Red eyes locked with Genpaku.

"**Hello... Enjoy the otherworld Genpaku... Because that's where your going!**"


	14. Chapter 14

41 retpahC

ukoG noS si eman siH

Genpaku felt fear shake his form. The ki was as great as the dragons. He steeled himself and pulled his blade back.

"Don't mock me demon!" Genpaku yelled as he slashed again. Ukog blocked with his right arm like the blade was made of wood. Genpaku swung again and again. Each time the blade was blocked with ease.

"**That all? I thought you could do better?**" Genpaku growled and swung again. Ukog caught the blade.

"**What's wrong? You were so strong a second ago? You really that weak?**" Genpaku's pupil shrank.

"Don't mock me!" He yelled blasting his foe with lightening. Genpaku dropped to the ground below as did his foe. Both landed and his foe smirked.

"**Weak... You are weak...You're so weak, a 5 year old could beat you.**" Genpaku stopped after one step.

'Stop it... If you fall for this demons tactics... You'll be killed.' He calmed himself. His eyes looked with his foe. 'I will not play his games.' He gripped the blade tight and swung it to the side. Genpaku moved across the vast space between each other and slashed at Ukog. Said target ducked the slash and brought his hand up. Three claw marks stretched along Genpaku's face. The teen yelled in pain as Ukog caught the blade.

"**Nice... Well crafted... But a little too big for my liking... I could do better.**" He caught Genpaku's fist.

"Let it go! That was that last thing of my sensei!" The blade rested before Genpaku.

"**You need this so much? Come take it.**" He pushed the boy back. "**Or are you not man enough to fight a demon?**"

"Take that back..." Genpaku muttered. Ukog continued to push.

"**No thanks... You know it's true?**" Genpaku clenched his fist. His energy began to swirl.

"You will _pay... For mocking me._" Genpaku looked up at the demon with no fear. He vanished and it took a second too late for Ukog to register the blade had been pulled from his grip. He ducked a slash and jumped as it swung back at him. Genpaku looked up and threw the blade up in a spinning motion. Ukog moved back and looked up as Genpaku appeared.

"_Argh_!" The boy yelled spinning like a cartwheel. The blade and him becoming one. Ukog smirked.

"**That's more like it...**" Ukog watched as a large flame in the form of a dragon shot out and raced at Ukog. The demon took off and watched as it followed.

'**Impressive... That could be the most unique technique the kyuubi has ever seen... But...**' He turned and palmed his hands together. "Demon chakra's more potent!" He fired multiple balls of chakra from his mouth in large bullets. They crashed into it but had no effect.

"**What?!**" The demon vanished as the dragon attacked. He appeared up above in the sky. The cartwheel slowly descending. "**Time to kill him... This is it!**" He brought both his hands back. Both cupped away from each other. "**Feel the power.**" Ukog dodged to the side as the dragon passed. He growled. '**Guess I better stop that jutsu.**' He dashed forward and as the dragon got in front of him. He vanished appearing passed the dragon. A kick connected with Genpaku sending him spiralling into the ground. Ukog got into his attack stance again.

"**Time you die here boy! Not even you will dodge the full power of my garlic gun!**" Red chi burned to life as Genpaku looked up.

'**Heh. Let's see what you got human!**' "**Garlic gun! Fire**!" The attack fired down with great speed.

Genpaku growled as he swung his blade up. "_I won't die here_!" The blade connected with the attack and with a great swing sent it flying back up. Absorbing all the more chi as it travelled.

A large explosion whipped up as Genpaku smirked. "_Not even that demon could survive an increased version of his own attack_."

"**Oh I don't know...**" Genpaku's eyes shot to his side as he looked at his foe. He was looking at the explosion. "**There's just something wrong with what you said.**" He chuckled as his eyes locked with Genpaku's. They slit as he spoke his next words. "**It was meant to kill you...**" Genpaku was met with a punch to the face and was sent flying along the ground. His body dragging the earth up. Genpaku slid to a stop and Ukog gripped the boy's shirt.

"**Kakarotto went easy on you. Hoping to not kill you and make you see sense. I, on the other hand... Will kill you!**" Genpaku watched as fist struck his face. Then another and another. Ukog's laugher echoing out.

"Goku! Stop!" Sakura called as she gripped onto the demon. Ukog's eyes locked with the girl.

"**You...**"

"You can fight him Goku!"

"**Get lost bitch!**" Sakura yelled as she flew across the air. Ukog looked to the unconscious boy. Then to Sakura. He picked up Genpaku's blade.

"**It may not be liger... But it's enough to kill you.**" The blade melted in his hands making a new blade. It was crimson red with a black hilt. 9 tails rapped round the guard up the blade. A fox at the base of the hilt. The demon looked up with a smirk. He took a step forward before racing it along the floor.

"**Once you're gone! Kakarotto will be no more!!**" The blade pulled back. "**Die!**" Sakura's eyes remained opened as she stared the demon down. Fear stopped her from moving once it was aimed on her.

'Sakura!' The blade stopped inches from Sakura. Ukog's arm shaking

"**What?!**" Goku appeared in the back of Ukog's mind. A light tired but still fighting.

'You will never! Lay a hand on Sakura!!!'

'Sakura... Strike him now!' Sakura blinked as she heard Goku's voice. She wasted no time pulling her hand back.

"Sorry Goku!" She yelled as she punched with full force. Ukog flew across the air before sliding to a stop. He lay looking at the moon.

'**Curse you... Kakarotto!**' Sakura was beside Goku's body.

"Goku?" A red eye locked with her. Sakura jumped.

"Sakura?" The red eye turned green as the black hair became less sharp. Returning to its fiery golden style. Sakura smiled as water rolled down her cheek.

"Goku!" She yelled as she hugged the boy. Goku rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened... And, what I did to you." Sakura looked to at Goku.

"It's ok... It's ok as long as you remain who you are. You had no control over yourself." Goku frowned.

"I wish I could control it..." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you hold him back. As long as you do the same." Goku smiled.

"Thanks..." Goku saw a light shine in Sakura's eyes and both turned to a fireball. 'Shit... I can't move.'

"Mokuton: Moku shouheki no jutsu!" Sakura and Goku watched as multiple sets of wood shot up forming a shield.

Genpaku watched the smoke fade. As it did he saw the wood left after his attack. Ukog's blade now twitching in his hand. He saw a figure stand in front of Goku and Sakura. An anbu in a white cloak.

The anbu glanced to the pair and watched Goku for a moment. Goku panted. 'Not now...' His hair turned black and his eyes back to blue. 'Talk about a time to lose my super saiyan form.' The anbu didn't say anything as he looked to Genpaku.

"You will stop this attack on fellow leaf ninja."

Genpaku growled. "_This isn't over Goku! You and I will meet again!_" Genpaku turned and ran.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

"Mokuton: Jubaku no jutsu!" Wood shot up around Genpaku gripping tight.

"_Curse it!_"

"Mokuton: Shichuurou no jutsu." Wood formed out around Genpaku forming a prison. Genpaku growled as he pulled. The anbu stood before Genpaku. "You will come with me."

Genpaku sighed. He looked up with a grin. "_Like hell_!" He then vanished. The wood gripped on nothing but thin air. The anbu glanced about. Searching for the boy's escape route.

'To escape my level of skill... That boy's no normal genin...' He looked to see Goku still sitting with Sakura.

"I'm in trouble now. Soon the village will know."

"Don't worry. If something does, you're friends will be there." Both looked up as the Anbu stood before them. He crouched before the pair.

"What I've seen. I will not tell a soul."

"Huh?" Goku blinked. The anbu nodded.

"You heard me. But, I must understand everything. What happened here? This way I can give a report to settle the hokage." Goku looked to Sakura. She nodded.

"We've got nothing to lose." Goku nodded.

"Ok... But you will be here a while."

XXXXXXX

The next day, the hokage sent out an alert to put Genpaku under b-rank capture. Kim had called her team together.

Goku and Sakura sat under a tree as Kim stood before the pair. Hiro and Iwane were collecting their new teammate.

"I'm sure you know of Genpaku's departure?" Both nodded. The anbu had asked that no one be told of the true events. But will keep it to them.

"I don't know what could have happened...? I thought he was finally beginning to get teamwork..." She sighed. "Anyway. The hokage quickly found us a third genin. To make up your squad. I hope you guys can get along with him."

"Kim!" The group looked to see Hiro and Iwane with their genin show up.

"Guys... Meet Chouji." Iwane spoke. Chouji waved.

"Naruto. Sakura. It's been a long time." Chouji spoke.

"Good to see you Chouji!" Goku spoke as he walked up. Both gave a unique shake before they stepped back.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"That was the beef eater's club hand shake. I get in with the Akimichi's when they go out for food. And it was a guy's only club. It's a show of friendship between brothers of the club." Sakura just stared.

'He's kidding...'

Kim smiled. "Well let's get to work. Team training today for the next month. We need to get Chouji into shape as he's not been able to do much as a shinobi these past months."

"After Kim-sensei." Goku spoke up. "Chouji learns the truth. Otherwise he'll be at a disadvantage."

"Huh? Secret?"

"Sit down Chouji... You're in for a long day."

XXXXXXXX

Forest...

Training feild...

Tree by the lake...

The tree...

"**Sakura... Come to me**!" 6 green eyes snapped up.

Sakura gasped as she sat up. She panted as she looked out the window. 'Again...?' Sakura sat up and opened the window. 'This is the 4th time this week... What's it telling me?' She looked to the night sky.

'I'll go look. I need to find out what this thing is telling me.' Sakura got changed.

XXXXXXXX

'_Goku... The dragon... Requires a new user..._' Goku snored loudly as the tiger glared. '_Goku! Wake up!_' Goku jumped like a frightened cat as the large white tiger roared in his dream.

"I'm up! I'm up..." Goku grumbled as he sat there rubbing his head. "Did you have to wake me up like that?"

"_That is not important. But right now you need to get moving... I sense the dragon. He's search for a new user._"

Goku blinked. "But Genpaku..."

"_Has failed. Ryuu is searching for a new user. And I can sense that user is on the move. We must go to this person now..._" Goku nodded.

"Ok. Let's go."

XXXXXXX

Goku sat on the kinto-un as they travelled. "It's being led to Ryuu? How can you be sure?"

"_I sensed a change in the air when you left me. The artefacts had gone into hiding again. As did our evil brother... Someone is following a sub conscious path to Ryuu. We must find out._"

"Should we... You know? Wait to see later on?" Goku asked.

"_We need to gather the members as soon as possible. Knowing who holds Ryuu will help us._"

"But what about the other blade?"

"_It is still in the shop. But, it has found its wielder. The blade will be in the hands of its user soon._" Goku nodded.

"I sense someone below. Moving at a swift pace." Goku jumped from the cloud and hovered above the trees. He could see a figure moving. But the shadow blocked his view. Goku followed behind till they came across an open space. Goku ducked in a tree and watched. He waited to see as the moon shone on the figure by the tree.

"Sakura..." Goku spoke in surprise.

'_You have come..._' Ryuu spoke as Sakura looked at the hilt.

"You can speak?" Sakura asked in surprise.

'_Yes... But Liger can speak outward. I can speak mentally. But... I need your help._'

"My help?"

'_Genpaku has fallen into darkness... You will have to beat him. You must wield me and beat Genpaku._'

"But I know nothing of using a sword."

'_I will help. As long as you remain as you do. I will teach you how to wield me better than Genpaku could._' Sakura gulped.

"I don't know if I can beat him... He's as strong as Goku..."

'_Then you will need to improve... We each have unique skills. And like the tiger... I will teach you my skills... My student._'

Sakura stood there for a moment. 'As long as I can protect my teammates... And...' She frowned. 'Never see Goku liked that again...' The image of Goku's defeated face. And his demon one appeared.

'_Then you have passed my agreements. You will come far._' The sound of foot step's made Sakura jump.

"Who's there?!"

Goku smiled as he stepped into the light. "Liger was right... You're the new user of Ryuu?" Goku asked. Sakura blinked. She nodded.

"Yes... I'm Ryuu's new user."

"_I hope you can do better than the boy._" Liger spoke up. Sakura jumped. Goku glanced to the tiger.

"Liger is, as you know. One of the three special blades." Sakura nodded.

"I know." Goku waved his hand for Sakura to come to him.

"Come on... I'll take you home."

They travelled back along the sky on the Kinto-un and stopped by Sakura's window. "See you in the morning for training." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Note that we will need to do a c-rank mission before Chouji can do his exam." Goku nodded.

"I think that's what we're doing tomorrow. Later." Sakura gave a nod.

"Later..." She watched Goku fly off and sighed. 'God how I just want to.'

"Sakura... You still awake?" Sakura jumped as she heard her mother.

"I was studying scrolls."

"Well hurry to bed. You've got ninja duties to perform. And no boys in your room either. I know I heard someone."

Sakura sighed as she flopped onto her bed. 'I should get my own place... I wonder if Goku has space where he lives."

XXXXXXX

The week's passed slowly as the group trained. Goku took time to work with Sakura on free nights at sword fighter. In fighting unarmed fighters. And armed fighters. These nights were what Sakura enjoyed.

Plus it helped both of them understand each other more as they trained. Sharing details about things they haven't told anyone.

They got Chouji up to scratch and got him working in his strength. Goku as the perfect partner to work with in that department. And Iwane was busy working on something for the boy. But had yet to say what.

Chouji had also learnt a lot from his team. And more about Goku. Least he finally understood his eating chum now.

But as it rolled by, the days got closer to the chunin exam. Goku yawned as he looked at his mirror. His hair had lengthened in the right places. He grinned.

"Time for my style..." Goku said as he got to work.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura stood waiting for Goku in the street. They were going to hang out like normal people they're age but the boy was not there yet. She heard scrapping and looked to see a square box. 'What the hell?'

"You think she's noticed?"

"No way... But then again. The boss does hang around with her a lot. She may have been trained by him like a student."

Sakura blinked. "You know... I can here you." The box jumped.

"I see. So the boss has been training you... Someone like you, to see through our disguise!" The box exploded and Sakura blinked.

'What the?'

There stood three children. Maybe about 9. One had brown bowl cut hair like lee and wore glasses. Another was a girl with red hair in two pigtails. And the final was a boy with spiky brown hair like Shikamaru. With a long scarf.

But for some reason. They all wore similar vest to Goku. The scarf one had a cream colour one. The glasses had a blue one. And the girl had a red one.

"Err... Who are you?"

"Oh heh. I'm Konohamaru!" The scarf called out.

"I'm *Sniff* Udon." The glasses spoke.

"I'm Moegi!" The girl spoke.

"Nice too meet you. But, why you were in a square rock? You can't tell me you were hiding."

"We were going to try sneak up on Naruto! He's my rival." Konohamaru spoke.

"Rival? But, Naruto's been out the village for 3 months... How can he be your rival?"

"Show's what you know. I became his rival the day he got his license. So take that big fore head."

Sakura's right eye twitched. "Big... Fore head?"

"Yep. I've seen you with the boss. And I thought you must be cool to hang with him. But you're just jealous you can't be his rival pinky."

"Why you..." Sakura growled.

"Bring it on... Like a flat chest like you can catch me... I can out run a jonin." Konohamaru turned to his friends. "Right?"

He found two substitutes. "Guys..." A deep growl was heard and he turned. Sakura was cracking her knuckles. Her hair seemed to break limits as it hovered. "Err... Agh!" Konohamaru yelled running for it.

"I'm so going to kill you. Naruto's rival or not!" The boy ran round the corner and didn't see where he was going when he bumped into someone. Sakura ran round the corner.

XXXXXXXX

Goku was slowly flying though the air. 'I seemed to be forgetting something...' He blinked as he saw a figure standing on the tree's waiting for him. Goku slowed to a stop. Garra's back faced him.

"You're late." Garra spoke looking to Goku. Goku blinked.

"Didn't know I was timed."

"You were mobile ages ago. But... I see you changed your hair style again." Goku grinned.

"I'll explain to you about it as we go. So tell me... How's home been?"

"We've had to act more or less like old selves still." Garra said as they travelled.

"Meaning?"

"Kankuro and Temari have to act like they did before you came along."

XXXXXXX

"I hate midgets." Kankuro spoke as he held Konohamaru by the scarf. "Makes me want to punch them."

"Stop it Kankuro... Do you want to get in trouble?"

"Relax Temari... I'll be done before the boss shows up." Kankuro spoke.

XXXXXXX

"They won't go too far right?"

"Temari... No. Kankuro..."

XXXXXXX

"Oi!" Sakura spoke up. "Leave him alone."

"Yeah? What you going to do about it?"

Sakura crouched. She got into stance. "Kick you're..." Sakura ran forward and jumped. "Ass!" She planted her foot clear in Kankuro's face sending him flying. She caught Konohamaru. "Go... I'll deal with them."

"I'll go find the boss!" Sakura nodded. As Konohamaru ran off Kankuro growled.

"That hurt... Find that does it." Kankuro spoke as he pulled the object from his back.

"Kankuro... You're not going to use the crow are you?"

"To teach this girl... Oh yeah."

"And what do we have here?" Sakura looked up to see Goku standing on the fence.

"And you are?" Kankuro asked.

Goku grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki." Goku hopped down and stepped up by Sakura.

"How you Sakura. Sorry I'm late." Sakura smiled.

"I'm just dealing with this guy."

"Actually..." Kankuro said stepping back. "I've changed my mind."

"Good." Garra spoke from the tree. "But either way... You're a disgrace to our village."

"G-garra... Hey."

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you..." Garra growled.

'Like a well payed actor...' Goku mused. Garra vanished and appeared before Goku.

"I'm sorry for my teammate's stupidity."

Goku nodded. "Sakura could handle herself. Names Naruto Uzumaki." Goku said putting his hand out. Garra turned his back on Goku.

"I'm Garra... Of the desert. We will meet again Naruto Uzumaki..." He then began to walk passed his sister and brother. "Let's go..."

As they walked Kankuro spoke up. "Err... I guess I got carried away."

"Save it Kankuro..." Garra spoke. He glanced back to see Goku walk off with Sakura.

"Sakura..." Garra smiled. 'So she was the girl you talked about Goku... And Guess Lee was wrong. She held true...' He mused as he walked along. 'I to... Hope to find someone like that one day...'

XXXXXXXX

Goku walked with Garra at his side. "I've gathered everyone." Goku spoke as they walked into a clearing. Sasuke, Lee and Hiro stood there.

"Garra... This is Sasuke Uchiha. And Hiro. My sensei." Garra nodded to the pair. Which was returned.

"Why did you call us here Goku...? I have training." Sasuke spoke.

"It's simple." Goku took a breath. "Garra." Goku said.

The suna ninja nodded. "In over a month's time... Konoha will be at war."

There was a stunned quiet, no one said anything as they took this info in.

"You... How can we be sure you're right? Or we can even trust you?" Sasuke asked.

"I've known Garra since I was 7. He is just like me in away. Lee can back me up as well." Lee nodded.

"Now before we begin... You can come out now." Goku spoke looking to the trees. The group glanced to the right side of the forest and an anbu walked into the flame light.

"Hello Goku."

"Another knows?" Sasuke asked.

"This was under different events. Plus it gives us the help we need." Goku stated. "Anbu-san. What do you recommend?"

"The first thing we need to learn is the enemy tactics. Which would be Garra?"

"All I know right now is that suna and sound are working together. And I also know the scroll of sealing is in this bargain."

"I see..." The anbu spoke. "So it's fallen into whose hands?"

"Sound is using it to get suna to join them in the war. They strike during the finals of the chunin exam. That is all I know of right now... I am the one to deal the most potent attack." The anbu nodded.

"Ok... Right now we can't do much more. We'll try meet here every week during the chunin exam. To plan our next move. Garra will relay anything he learns to help us. We can't do much else to then."

"What of the hokage?" Hiro asked.

"Right now, the hokage is got documents and other work. This war may exhaust him too much. So we won't say anything if it can be. Now we need to have a sort out a signal we know of. So no one can take some ones place."

"That will be easy." Goku spoke. "Everyone here. Apart from you Anbu-san. Use and different energy system. Plus we each have a unique ability about us. So it will be hard to get both."

"And the Anbu?" Sasuke asked.

Goku glanced to the anbu. "You don't have to show us. I know your ability so we don't have to worry." The anbu nodded.

"It is very hard to gain access to anbu uniform. Plus I'm the only anbu that knows this location. So it's equally difficult for anything to get out. I'm sure we'll have no trouble"

The group nod.

"Ok... Now that it's clear. We meet before the 3rd exam begins... Let someone know if you won't make it." The anbu then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We better go rest up now. I'm glad you all made it for this." Goku spoke.

"This sucks..." Hiro spoke. "We have to keep this from everyone? But why?"

"The more that knows. The more that will likely slip the information." Sasuke spoke. "You're a ninja. You should know this."

"Actually... I'm not a shinobi."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hiro sighed.

"I... Never passed my genin exam..." Hiro mused. "I failed and was left to do normal life... Not easy when you're dreams crushed I can tell you..." He smiled.

"But then... When I thought all hope was lost. Kim came along. Heh. It's funny really. She was training for the chunin exam like you guys will. We got talking about things... About my unlucky break and that's when she thought of the idea. Travel and collect artefacts..."

"I thought it was stupid at first. But she offered to show me what I can't learn as a shinobi. Help me try achieving my dream."

"Which was?"

Hiro smirked. "To gain a title. Like other shinobi... The yellow flash, sannin. Copy cat... I wanted my own title. So show I was the best." Hiro sighed.

"I'll never gain the true title. If I was a ninja. I may have had one... But as long as I continue to travel. Shinobi or not. When time comes, everyone see's my name."

"It was never the name I wanted... But it was given to me by the monk who trained me. Saru teisho. I carry a similar name of that title on my battle wear. I'm one of two who can use the form of Saruken. But I'm not there yet."

Sasuke grunted. "I wasn't asking for a life story."

"But it was nice to hear." Goku spoke up. "It's amazing to hear you're passed sensei. I've wondered about it and Kim-sensei's. But what of Iwanes?"

"I don't know much myself. He just... Came into mine and Kim's lives. He's been with us ever since." Hiro stood. "I'm heading home. See you later." Hiro said walking off. Goku waved. But Hiro just walked off into the shadow.

"You know Sasuke..." Garra spoke. "You shouldn't comment on something like that. You got your answer. So at least show respect to him for getting this far."

"...." He didn't reply. But turned and walked off. But Goku for once. Saw something different in the Uchiha. But he wasn't sure.... Was it understanding...? Or something on a level Goku has never touched?

Whatever it was. It left Sasuke thinking.

XXXXXXXX

Time passed up to the chunin exam. Chouji making up for months lost. And the team working hard to prepare themselves. But now... The day came. They're forms handed in. And the team standing outside the academy.

Sakura sighed as she looked to the floor. She we nervous. But she knew she wasn't the only one. It was something she wanted to pass. To show she was capable to be a shinobi of chunin level.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura looked up to see Chouji.

"Hey Chouji. You're early."

"Heheh..." Chouji grinned. "Guess I'm not the only nervous one?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm hoping someone will keep our nerve in this team." Sakura muttered. Chouji nodded.

"I was talking with Shikamaru. He said I can only do my best. And said he knows I'll make the right choices. Otherwise... I may not be ready for chunin yet." Sakura nodded.

"That's why it's an exam." They stood quiet as they waited for Goku. Students passing them as they rushed to hurry on the early time. Sakura saw Garra's team pass. And got a short nod. Sakura gulped. She was not sure of this team. No matter what Goku said.

Something... Just didn't sit right with Garra. But she had yet to know the full story.

"Hey Sakura... Chouji." Goku spoke as he walked up. He smiled as he stepped before the pair. "Let's go. We've got an exam to pass." The pair nods.

"Let's make Chunin Naruto." Chouji spoke.

Goku nodded. "Agreed. Sakura?"

She nodded. "Agreed Naruto."

They entered and made their way through the halls. Goku stopped before the door only for Sakura to push on. Goku didn't ask why. And neither did Chouji till they were out of sight.

"Genjutsu?" Chouji asked. Sakura nodded.

"Hai. I guess it's to remove the weaker teams. Let's not disturb them." The group walked in silence down the hall till they saw their jonin sensei.

"Good to see you made it nice and early. I'm looking forward to you passing." The genin smiled. "Now before you go... I want to give some words of advice." They nod.

"Goku... Don't let yourself jump the gun. This exam will put more than your own skills to the test. You are a team and stick by that. Better and worse." Goku nodded.

"Chouji. I know you'll make the right moves when pit against obstacles. Just push on. And like Goku. Stick by your team." She then looked to Sakura.

"I have no advice to give you Sakura. You know what to do. This is my show of trust. Letting you face the task without advice. To see if you can handle it." Sakura gulped.

"Th-thank you sensei." Sakura spoke.

"I wish you three, luck. And I'll see you soon. Good or bad. She then stepped aside. They gave one last nod. And stepped through the doors.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: If this doesn't surprise you... Then I've got nothing left.

Chapter 15

The door shut and they looked about the room. It was quiet as the room was still gathering shinobi. They made their way to a table to the right and waited to see who came in. They saw Lee's team enter. Followed by Hinata's. When Sasuke's team entered, Ino spotted Sakura and motioned the three over.

"So you guys did decide to come. This is going to be fun." Ino spoke.

"Hey Chouji... It's going to be troublesome against a team like yours." Chouji chuckled.

"Good luck to you too Shikamaru. No doubt you'll pass."

"Uzumaki..." Sasuke spoke. Goku nodded.

"Uchiha..."

"Hey... So all the rookies are in this then? This is going to be fun. Right, Sasuke? Naruto?" Kiba spoke.

"Heh. I wouldn't talk like that. You won't stand a chance against this team. Or... Naruto's." Goku blinked. He glanced to Sasuke.

Kiba chuckled. "I don't know what hit you on the head Sasuke. I mean sure he's good. But, I really don't think he'll be that much trouble... I mean..." Kiba stopped a second. Goku rubbed the back of his head.

'I guess he's noticed.'

"What the hell happened to you Naruto! You were blond the last time I saw you." Kiba stated.

"Well... Let's just say things happened. And I sort of ended up like this." Sakura nodded.

"I heard Genpaku fled..." Shino spoke up. "Any reason as to why?" Goku and Sakura shook their heads. "Strange... But I did sense something different about him to everyone else."

"Well anyway. How are you Shino, Kiba, Hinata?" Goku asked.

"Heh. We've been doing very well! Right Shino? Hinata." Kiba spoke. Shino gave a short nod.

"We've advanced..."

"I wouldn't be so loud if I were you." A voice spoke up. The group glanced to see an older male walk over. His hair grey and glasses on his face. He wore purple clothing with a grey large sash round his waist with a grey under shirt. "You've already attracted the attention of the room. You don't want to make enemies right?"

The genin looked at the large mass of shinobi. Their eyes all on the group. Goku glanced to the ninja.

"You seem to know a lot about this exam..."

"Oh... Heh. Sorry. Kabuto's the name."

"So Kabuto... This you're second time?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Seventh actually. I'm just unlucky... But this has given me time to gather information for people like you rookies." Kabuto said pulling out a stack of cards. "These are ninja info cards. They have info I've stored into overtime. I even have information on you rookies."

Goku gulped. 'What sort of information...?'

"Heh. I've got one right now. I want to see why Sasuke seems him worthy to mark Naruto so highly." Kiba spoke.

"I don't think we should be looking into information on our comrades... Kiba." Shino spoke.

"Eh? Come on Shino. I just want Kabuto here to tell me how good Naruto is... It's not like he's going to be that much stronger since we last sore him. So...?" Kiba asked.

"That should be easy." Kabuto said pulling out a card. He put it to the floor. "Just add a little chakra... and." There was a puff of smoke and as it cleared the card was gone.

Kabuto blinked. "Strange..." Kabuto asked as he looked about. "This is new... Where did it go?"

Sakura glanced to her left so see Goku fingering the card into his sash. 'Good thinking...'

Kiba grunted. "Oh well... So much for that. No one else comes to mind but him." Kiba said.

'Odd... I'm sure I put the right amount of chakra in. Where did the card go?' Kabuto shrugged. "Oh well. Anyone else got a person?" No one replied. "Ok then... Let me show you this... It's a chart on how many from the elemental countries. Have sent." A puff of smoke and a map appeared.

"As you can see..." The noise faded as Goku walked off. He made his way through the groups with not as much as a glance. He came to a stop by a table and sat down.

"Hey Garra..." Goku spoke. Garra grunted.

"What did it say?"

Goku smirked. "You noticed?"

"It was easy to notice the small burst of chi... so what did it say?"

"I won't check till after I'm on my own. Who knows might take a look." Garra grunted.

"Best get moving. Otherwise plans may be a waste of time." Goku sighed and made his way along the tables and sat by Lee next.

"Ah... Naruto-kun. What brings you here my youthful teammate?"

"Company... Got any idea on this exam?" Goku asked. Lee shook his head.

"I'm just as much a rookie to this as you are." Goku nodded.

"So we're in the same boat."

"Seems so." Lee mused. He with Goku watched as Kabuto was attacked by the sound ninja.

"You can feel the change right Lee?" The genin nodded. He glanced to Goku a bit.

"Kabuto... Is no normal genin."

"Not with chakra like that. Those sound ninja are going to be a tricky foe. Sound is one thing that will put a problem to fighting. But we'll see soon enough."

There was a loud boom and Goku glanced behind him along with everyone to the back of the room. There stood a vast amount of chunin. Along with one man in a black coat, shirt and jeans. A black bandana round his head. "Ok you worthless dogs settle down! I will not have fighting in my exam. So you from the sound team settle down or I will kick you from the exam."

He then looked to the genin with a smirk. "My name is Ibiki. I am the proctor to the first exam. Now all of you line up. You will each be given a number to sit at for your written test."

Goku gulped. 'Oh man...'

XXXXXXX

Goku sighed as he sat in his seat. 'Question and answer tasks. They are one foe I can't beat.'

"Ok listen up. I will only say this once." Ibiki spoke. He then turned to the black board behind him. "Ok. Each person here will begin with a perfect score of 10." He said tapping the board. "But... For every question you fail to answer correctly. You lose 1 point. And for every one you answer. You keep your point." Ibiki then turned back to the board.

"You will need to know... That you will be marked as a team. Meaning your team can get a total of 30 in this exam. Only the ones with the most points will pass to the next round."

Goku sighed. 'Well... I may be able to get one. Maybe Chouji as well. Sakura shouldn't have a problem.'

"Another thing... Should you be caught cheating... You will lose two points. If you are caught 5 times by our chunin beside you all. You automatically fail with your team... Same if one teammate fails to answer all the questions." Ibiki glanced to the clock. "You have 45 minutes... Starting now."

Goku flipped the first page over. 'Hmm...' He flicked to the next page and frowned as each one he passed. 'They get harder by the page...' Goku went back to the first question. 'Ok... Let's think this over. This is a shinobi exam. I'm probably missing something.' Goku closed his eyes.

'Something's not right with what he said. Normally when you cheat you fail instantly. I've seen that in class. So... Why give us five lives?' Goku scratched his hand as he felt it itch. He looked down to see sand. 'Garra?' The sand formed words. Goku blinked. 'I see... I was on the right track about this test.' Goku closed his eyes. He let his energy flow slowly as he targeted his mark.

'Garra... Can you hear me?' Garra blinked as he heard Goku's voice. 'I hope so. I'm talking to you though my mind... I have an idea if you can help.' Garra blinked.

Goku watched the sand form. 'Can you see what's happening around you?' The sand faded from Goku's view and he sat tapping with his pencil for a few minutes till an eye appeared in front of him. 'I hope that isn't your real eye.' Goku chuckled.

He calmed. 'Garra. I need you to do as I say. That way we can pass. As long as we pull this off... You...'

Sakura sighed as she moved though the questions. 'I hope the others are doing ok... Goku may get one. But I don't know about Chouji.'

'Sakura. Can you hear me?' Sakura blinked. 'Don't say a word. Listen... I want you to go back to the first page.' She glanced to Goku to see his looking at his paper. 'I'm talking though my mind. Listen. Go back to page one. I need to copy your sheet and Garra's going to help.' Sakura blinked. 'Lean forward and cover some of the paper with your hair. Then leave the rest to Garra.' Sakura flipped the pages back and leaned forward with her pencil in hand. She watched as an eye of sand formed and it scanned the paper.

'Goku. That's genius.'

Goku's hand moved over the sand as it wrote out the words for him. When he finished Garra noted he'd finished as well. 'Ok Sakura... Page two.'

XXXXXXXX

'Chouji... Stay calm. I'm talking to you though my mind. Just scratch the back of your head with a pencil.' Goku watched the front as Chouji rubbed the pencil to his head. 'Ok... The answer to number one...'

Slowly Goku passed the information with the work of Garra and Sakura's help. But he did no more. He wanted to let the other teams try their best. Otherwise they wouldn't learn anything. Goku glanced to his left to see Hinata at work with her bloodline.

'Everyone is using their skills to their best.' Slowly, one by one. Genin fell from the exam. They were what Goku and Garra with Sakura had do in away. But they weren't as skilled. Goku sighed as the time reached its limit. 'Time for the final question.'

"Ok... Everyone stop now." Ibiki spoke up. "It's time for the final question." He spoke up, making sure he had everyone's attention. "First... There new rules to this question alone. You have a choice to take this answer."

"What? But of course we will. What was the whole point if we didn't?!" A voice called out.

"You may take the question... But know this. You fail, and remain a genin for the rest of your life. You can leave now and try next time. You have a small amount of time to choose." Ibiki said going quiet.

Goku frowned. 'For anyone. To take that chance when you couldn't answer many of the questions... Will most likely force you to quit. I know with my skill. I can get the answer around my team... But what if there's not much time?' Goku sighed. 'But... As a shinobi... You would have to face choices like this right? And you just can't step aside and let someone else make that choice. And as chunin. You'll have to make them choices more than often.' Goku closed his eyes.

'We'll take this test. We can do this.' Goku's voice echoed his team's heads.

'But can you be so sure Goku?' Sakura asked herself as she frowned. 'You're confident we can do this... But what if I can't answer the question? What if I mess up? And we remain genin?' Sakura rubbed her forehead. Goku was confident in her... But she wasn't, and without knowing what Goku had figured out on his own. 'I don't think I can that chance.' She looked to Goku. 'I hope you can understand if I give up. I don't want us all to fail with my mistake...'

Garra sat quietly in wait. He glanced about him and blinked as he watched Goku's teammate slowly begin to raise her hand. Garra's hand twitched. 'No... Even if I were to react. There wouldn't be enough time to stop her.' Garra sighed. 'Everyone has their choice. Sorry Goku...' Garra mused as the hand was in the air.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't want to take the exam." Goku's head flipped round to see Sakura standing.

'Sakura...'

"Is that your final choice?" Sakura gulped. She glanced to Goku. She frowned.

"Yes..."

"Then will places 12.... 45... and 72. Please follow a chunin out the room." Goku frowned as he stood.

'Why Sakura?' He glanced to his fellow leaf genin and walked out. As they stepped out the door. Goku glanced to Sakura. "Why?"

Sakura didn't reply as she walked off. "Sakura wait..." Goku called as he walked up. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura... We could have passed... Why. Why did you give up?" Goku asked.

"I... I just couldn't take it." Sakura spoke. "You felt so confident. I just didn't think I could pass the last question. What if I got it wrong? What if it wasn't a question I couldn't answer?" She spoke looking at the saiyan.

"I... I just couldn't take the fact that if I messed up. That we all remained Genin. I...just couldn't." Goku pulled Sakura close to him. The girl cried against him.

"Sorry Sakura... Guess I put too much on you... I'm sorry." Goku said. 'You're not ready for chunin yet Sakura... Otherwise you would face it head on. Instead of going round it.'

He glanced to Chouji who gave a short nod and walked off. 'Chouji... Thank you for understanding.'

XXXXXXXX

Goku sat with Sakura in a tree as they watched other teams leave the exam room. "Guess we weren't the only ones to pull out." Goku spoke.

"I'm sorry Goku... You could have made chunin if it wasn't for me."

"It's ok... We have next time. You'll be ready I'm sure of it." Sakura sighed.

"I hope so... But what about Chouji? I bet he's not pleased..."

"Chouji may not be pleased yes... But he a good person. He understands." Goku said. Sakura sighed.

"Sensei won't be happy."

"Sakura... Don't let this get you down. Think this as a learning curve. You'll do well next time." Goku stood on the branch. "Come on... Let's go see the other genin. We can see them off to the next round."

Sakura shook her head. "No... Sorry Goku... But I'm going home. I don't want to see their faces when they come out." Sakura said taking off. Goku frowned.

'Sakura...'

XXXXXXX

Goku stood in wait as genin teams walked by that had passed. He glanced up to see Lee. Goku followed in step beside the genin.

"Naruto... Sorry you didn't get though." Lee spoke. Goku sighed.

"I put too much pressure on Sakura I think. It was her that my team got all the answers. I guess she just couldn't take the fact, that if she messed up on the final question. That her team would remain genin."

Lee nods. "Several teams left as well. But... Naruto..." Lee spoke. Goku glanced to him. "If Sakura hadn't spoken up. You would have passed. There was no final question." Goku blinked. He then sighed.

"It was a task only chunin hopefuls could pass right?" Goku asked. Lee nods.

"You knew?"

"But I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell my team, otherwise they may not have learned. I can't help them all the time. Sometimes they've just got to learn." Lee nods.

"Understandable." Lee said. He watched Goku glance about. "Something wrong?"

"I need to find all the other genin teams. Make sure they don't say this to Sakura. The thought of knowing this, will hit her harder than anything." Goku then vanished before Lee's eyes.

Lee smiled. 'You care for her to much... I wonder if you've realised.'

XXXXXXX

"Yeah... Course Naruto." Ino spoke. "I won't say anything to Sakura or Chouji."

"I'll talk with Chouji." Shikamaru spoke. "I feel for Sakura. Hopefully she get's over this."

Sasuke grunted. "In away. It's a good thing you didn't go to the next round. Otherwise it would be more trouble making it to the finals." Goku sighed. "I would thank Sakura... But I think that would only make it worse."

"Thank you. I need to find Hinata's team."

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah... We'll not say anything... But really she should know what happened." Kiba spoke up. Goku sighed.

"Tell me Kiba... What if it was Hinata... Would you say anything then? Or if it were another teammate..."

"Hmm.... Yeah, I guess I get what you mean. But really I understand if it's a girl. But a guy I have no trouble saying it to."

"Thanks Kiba. Good luck in the next round."

"Heh. Luck will not be needed."

XXXXXXXX

Goku sat in the background as he watched the genin gather for the second round. Goku's eyes looked up at the huge trees. 'Guess I won't get to explore till after the exam... Place looks good for training.'

"Ok you maggot's!" Goku blinked as he looked down to the genin. A women in a brown trench coat with purple hair stood there. "Encase you forgot. I'm Anko. The second proctor to this exam. And welcome to your new home for 5 days. The forest of death."

"Five days?" Someone spoke. Anko chuckled.

"That's right... In this exam. You will have to fight to survive. Everything here you can eat. But note that everything can eat you too." Anko said with a smirk. She pulled a map out and stuck it to the fence. "See this. Around this place are a large number of gates. Each team will stand in front of one. You will carry one of these scrolls." She called showing them. "Either Earth. Or heaven. You will need both ten-chi scrolls to pass the next round. Meaning you will fight a team. But be careful... Pick the wrong team. And you'll just get a copy. Meaning you'll have last longer."

She then glanced to the shinobi behind her and nodded him forward. "Each of you will need to sign these forms. They state that we hold no actions over your death. So decide now if you're going to continue or not. You have half an hour."

Goku vanished at that.

XXXXXX

Goku walked the streets in a worried mood. His mind in a wave of worry for Sakura. 'I hope she's ok...' He sighed as an image of her upset form appeared. 'No... It's not going to be easy for her. I just hope she doesn't find out too soon about what happened after the exam. Otherwise it's going to do more harm than good.' Goku jumped up the sides of the buildings and onto a high building. He stood letting the wind try calming his mind. Then, an idea came to him. 'That's it.' Goku jumped down and took off in the direction to Sakura's home.

XXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she sat in her room. After returning, she had gone straight up without as much as a word to her parents. She heard the door go. But paid no attention to it. It was 5 minutes after that her door opened.

"Sakura..." Sakura glanced behind to her mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Someone's here to see you." She stepped aside and walked off. Sakura stared at Goku before looking away.

The door closed and Sakura spoke. "I don't want to talk right now."

"I understand. But, Sakura... Blaming yourself will only make things worse. I saw Kim-sensei... She heard about what happened. And I explained it to her. She's not angry or anything. Genin go through this."

"So what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked. Goku sat beside her.

"Come with me."

Sakura glanced to Goku. "We'll go away for 5 days. That's how long the second round will be. I want to see who got through to the finals." Sakura looked back out the window.

"I don't know..."

"Please..." Goku asked. He put his hand on hers. "You won't feel any better unless you find something to get your mind off it. We'll go travel the land of fire for those days. Go fishing, enjoy the towns around the village. Train. Whatever you wish Sakura. I asked your parents. They know what happened and agree with me. So... Will you Sakura-chan?" Goku asked.

Sakura glanced down before sighing. She smiled at Goku. "Ok. I'll get ready." Goku smiled.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXX

Goku yawned as he stood in wait. His backpack strapped and ready over his new clothing for the week. He wore cream colour jeans with black trainers. A white shirt with an orange jacket with black sleeves. On his right shoulder he had kaio make the capsule corp logo. Strapped to his waist at the back was his dagger. With his sword Liger in his bag. His Nyoibo resting between back and bag.

"Hey..." Goku glanced behind him to see Sakura. She wore a short pink skirt with a green shirt. A pink vest like before just to the waist. "You ready to go?" Goku nods.

"I've let the hokage know. He thinks we're travelling with Kim, Hiro and Iwane. They should have left not too long ago. So let's 'catch up.'" Sakura nods and both walked through the gates.

It was only till they were out of site of the town that Goku came to a stop. Sakura blinked. "Goku?"

Goku didn't say a word as he turned super saiyan. "Goku?"

Goku glanced to Sakura. "I'm training."

"Huh?"

"You see." Goku said walking up to her. "I need to train to stay as a super saiyan as long as I can. It will cut down the use on my chi. And then till finally till I can stay as a super saiyan all day. Then I can finally go to the next level."

"Next level?" Sakura asked. Goku smiled.

"A saiyan who ascends passed a super saiyan. Is known as a super saiyan 2." Goku said as they continued to walk.

"So... We're going where for our first location?" Sakura asked.

"Where ever we stop. We'll follow signs where ever it leads. We'll have access to the capsules. So it won't be too bad. Plus we have kinto-un. So we don't have to worry. We'll stop in the first town. Train for half a day. Spend time relaxing by doing stuff together or alone. Then we'll move onto the next town. Spend two days there and head back."

"You have this all planned?"

"It's something. Anyway, we're wasting time if we talk. Let's make some pace. Try to keep up." Goku said taking to the trees. Sakura quickly followed behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she sat by the river. Her feet resting along the cool stream. 'How long is he going to be?' She asked herself as she stared at the water. 'It's just fishing?'

Goku followed the school of fish as they swam. 'Just a bit longer... Then I'll nab the two biggest.' He had offered Sakura to join him. But the girl quickly declined the offer. Leaving Goku to fish alone.

'Why do fish have to be so small after all these years... You would think fish would be bigger than they were back in my time...' Goku blinked as he came to a stop. He crossed his arms as he chuckled. 'Look at me. I sound like an old man...' He glanced to the surface. 'Well, in away... I'm 5000 years old. Can't be helped if I acted my age sometimes. But... I've met people even older when I stayed in otherworld to train with Kaio-sensei. So like I said. Can't be helped.' Goku blinked as a long shadow passed over him. 'Now that's a fish...' Goku mused looking at it. He swam beneath it and waited till the right moment to strike.

Goku splashed out the water making Sakura jump. In his hand was a long fish. "Check it out! It's got to be a pike." Goku called as the fish tried to break free.

"Be careful. It bites you know."

"Don't worry. It won't get free." Goku said as the fish slipped out his hand. "Oi get back here!" Sakura sighed as she put a hand on her face. She giggled a bit.

'What a clown.'

"Get back here!" Goku yelled in the water as he gave chase. The fish was making him work for his lunch alright. "Oh no you don't. Super speed!" Goku appeared in front of the fish and lashed out at it. The fish was faster in the water and shot passed him. 'You think that will stop me.' Goku got behind the fish.

"Got ya!" Goku yelled as he blinked. He glanced about him to see he was on the edge of a fall. "Woah..." The fish was equally surprised. But it slipped though Goku's hands and down the falls.

"Oh man..." Goku sighed as he wasn't about to let his food escape by that much luck. Goku caught the fish by the tail before it could escape in the water. "Got you." Goku said with a grin. Goku blinked as a shadow appeared over head. Goku blinked. "Huh?" He saw only darkness as the large fish took him in bite. The pike escaping into the water.

'Well this is nothing new... Second time my food has eaten me...' Goku brought his hand to the top of the mouth. "End of the road!"

Back up river Sakura sat in wait as she decided to get the fire going. "How long does it take to get one fish back?"

"Hey Sakura." She glanced back.

"What took you so long?" She asked before looking at the large fish.

"Sorry... Little devil gave me the slip... But look what found me." Goku said as he pulled the large fish ashore. "This will be a good meal."

"Y-yeah..." Sakura said in surprise. 'Found him...?'

XXXXXXXXX

The pair walked along the road in a quiet pace. "Goku... Do you think... Any of the genin from our class.... Think any different of me?"

Goku glanced to her. "I hope not. Everyone has a right to their own decision... They can't look down on you for not being ready. You made your own decision. You knew you were not ready for chunin. So take this as a learning curve. And be ready for next time." Sakura nods.

"Ok."

"Anyway.... If we don't hurry up. We'll be late to town. Come on! We've got no time to waste!" Goku called running off. Sakura quickly followed behind.

'I wonder how everyone's doing?'

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke scowled as he stood in the open space. His foe facing him. A women with long black hair. And something about this person just screamed trouble.

"Hm... Sasuke-kun... You did well to dodge my attack." The ninja spoke.

"Heh. You know my name? Then you must know that you will not beat me. I'm the last of Uchiha clan." Sasuke spoke as his eyes turned red. Two tomes spinning in each.

"My my... The sharingan at your age... You could very well exceed Itachi." Sasuke flinched at that name.

"But... Are you even close? Fight me; show me what you can do."

Sasuke got into stance. 'Don't let Itachi cloud your thoughts. You are strong Sasuke. And if you can prove that Itachi hold's no anger or haste to you. Then you will prove that you can be a great fighter.'

Sasuke sighed. "No." He said standing.

"What?" The ninja spoke.

"I will not fight you to prove something with my brother. I fight for my own reasons alone. If you want to play games with someone. Go elsewhere. You're not worth my time." The ninja smirked.

"Is that a sign of weakness?"

"Call as you like. I know my skill level." Sasuke stated not even looking back. The grass ninja scowled.

"Then tell me Sasuke-kun... What of your clan's pride? Are you willing to walk away from someone who sees it unworthy?"

"You just mentioned my brother... Meaning you hold some acknowledgement to him. And the Uchiha clan either way... Whatever it is you want. My pride for my clan has no concern with you." Sasuke said was he jumped to a branch.

"Then..." Sasuke send danger. "I'll force you to fight!" Sasuke dodged to the side as the grass ninja passed him. Sasuke got into stance. The sharingan a blaze.

"I seemed to have hit a mark with you... You don't like it when things don't go your way?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You... You should be aggravated by your brother's name! You should want to prove your worth by showing you can exceed him!"

"I have with the training I get."

"Heh. You will only get so strong.... I can give you far more power."

"I don't need yours. I know someone with the power to change lands with one attack."

"Heh. And you don't think I have that?"

"No... I doubt it... Let me show you the power I have learned..." Sasuke said crossing his arms in front of him. His chi blazed to life. The grass ninja blinked.

'What is this... It's nothing like chakra... What power has risen that I have not found? I must have it!'

The ninja chuckled. "Ok Sasuke-kun... Let's see then... Can you really." The then ninja said, putting a hand to her eye. "Beat me!" She spoke pulling her eye lid down.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A thundering boom echoed most of the forest as snake parts crashed to the ground. "Yuck!" Ino yelled as she tried to clean herself off. "I can't believe you did that Shikamaru!"

"Ugh... Troublesome woman. Would you rather have melted in that snake's stomach and look like some sort of wax candle...?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shuddered at the thought. "Let's go find Sasuke-kun. I bet he's really worried about us."

"Are you even going to thank me?" Shikamaru asked as Ino walked off down the wind track. 'Damn this woman... If I hadn't done anything thing. We'd have still been in its stomach... But it's all Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Ugh. Why she's even on the team makes it even more troublesome...' He mused as he followed behind.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood frozen in place. He doesn't know what he saw, but it wasn't gen-jutsu. I had to be...

'So...So much ki from just one glance... It left like I died. Such...' The grass ninja frowned.

"To be brought down by my killer intent by a mere glance... Guess you can't hold to your word." The ninja drew a kunai. "Pity." She spoke throwing it.

'Move.' Sasuke spoke to himself. His eyes locked on the kunai coming at him. 'Move...' His hand twitched as he slowly drew his kunai. 'Move!!' Blood flicked into the air as Sasuke jumped up into the trees as fast as he could. He landed and scowled down. 'Ok... Whatever she did... I won't let it happen again!' Sasuke flared his chi which got two genin's attentions.

The ninja smirked. 'Impressive. To fill his mind with pain to block the fear. Interesting.' The ninja jumped up a couple of branches. Sasuke got into stance. And then jumped at his foe. The ninja smirked. 'A frontal attack? A bit foolish...'

"Senei jashu!" The ninja yelled as snakes shot from the sleeve at Sasuke. But the Uchiha stopped and dashed to the side. The ninja was not expecting to see the boy change direction in mid air with no warning. And was forced on the defence as Sasuke got in close with three kicks. The ninja had been able to break some distance and draw back the snakes. 'Flight? How can this boy fly?'

Sasuke smirked. "Another technique... I was taught by my friend. Think you can beat him now?" The ninja chuckled.

"Fancy skills like that. Will only go so far."

"Really? I haven't seen much to show me that learning from someone I know who's strong. To you who says you're stronger? I really doubt much." Sasuke said as he his hands blurred into a tora seal in seconds.

'Such seal speed.'

'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu' Sasuke released a powerful chi increased fireball. The ninja jumped up to another tree as the one he stood on burned into a thin stick. Sasuke smirked. 'Goku was right... It increases the power of my ninjutsu! Katon: Housenka no jutsu!' Sasuke released multiple fire balls at his foe. Each moving with an increase of speed. Forcing the ninja to act fast. The last on hit its mark and Sasuke dashed forward as he crossed the space of 4 meters in 2 steps with a kick to the ninja's face. She spiralled into a tree and Sasuke skidded to a stop.

He jumped to the side as a kunai passed his point. With a spin he hopped back and jumped flipping passed two more. But he wasn't out of danger yet as he had to jump to three more branches as tagged kunai aimed for him. Sasuke landed and called out. He was beginning to tire in both this fight and his foe's annoyance. "Come out. I'm not here for hide and seek!" There was a step and his foe was behind him. Sasuke ducked the kunai slash with a rotation. His foot planting into his foe's chest sending her into a tree.

'Now to finish this!' Sasuke growled as he drew three windmill shuriken. "Take this! Sharingan soufuusha sannotaci!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashed the windmill triple blade. The shuriken's swung round the tree under Sasuke's control and tied the ninja up.

"Nowhere to run. You were a fool to make me fight. Now feel the full power of my attack!" Sasuke yelled as he hands clasped together after an instant seal forming. 'Ryuuka no jutsu!' Sasuke's wires were set ablaze in a golden crimson colour as it raced down. The echoing yells of the ninja could be head.

The flames burst out the other side and into three other trees before calming. Sasuke panted as he dropped to his knees. 'I can barely feel her energy... How, did it not kill her?'

"Ku ku ku... Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked up in surprise. The ninja smirked at him "Yes... You have passed my test. Now..." The ninja spoke dropping from the melted wires. "Time to give you my gift!"

The ninja's head shot up from her body before racing at Sasuke.

'Shit! I haven't recovered!' Sasuke's eyes widen as he ninja's face stopped just a rulers length from him.

"What?" The ninja spoke in surprise.

"Kagemane no jutsu success." A voice spoke. Sasuke looked up to see the ninjas body begin to walk forward. He glanced to the right to see Shikamaru walk out behind a tree. "Sorry were late."

"Sasuke-kun! You ok?!" Ino called from an upper branch as she dropped down. Sasuke sighed.

"No..." Sasuke said scowling. "We need to kill her here. Shikamaru, how long can you hold her?"

Shikamaru grunted. "She's strong. Whatever you do make it fast."

"Ino. Tag her on the face. Watch yourself." She nod's as Sasuke raced to the body.

"You won't get away Sasuke... I'll kill these brat's and ma-"

"Shut it." Ino said tagging the mouth. "You try that to Sasuke-kun again. I'll make sure you die." Ino said as she finished the last tag. She glanced to Sasuke who had finished.

"Keep then arm's back. I'm going to finish her for good." Sasuke said pulling on the wires. He finished the seals. "Thanks. You saved my ass."

"Heh. As long as we get thought this." Sasuke tensed.

'Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!' The blaze shot down the wire with the last amount of chi Sasuke could mix with a large burst of chakra. The tag's lit as Ino released hers. The ninja went up in two infernos. "Let's go. I haven't got time to check it she's alive. We need to recover." The pair nodded and the instantly vanished.

XXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she looked down into the town from the capsule corp. house. Goku had gone into town to stock food and get something to eat for them. She sighed as she glanced about the place. "This is the sort of place I want... If I can find a spot to put it in the village. I'll ask Goku to let me have this. It's so much easier and cheaper to run from the looks of it.' She sat down to read the manual.

'It's so earth friendly. It takes the light from the sun to charge its battery. And it's so quick from the looks of it. It takes the rain water and cleans it. And even better is that it turns human waste into minerals for the earth without cleaning it out. This place is beyond anything to date!'

A knocking at the door got her attention. "Sakura!" Goku called from the door. Sakura got up and made her way over. She opened it to find 4 Goku's. Their arm's holding bags with the kinto-un carrying more. The four entered. Goku smiled. "Kinto-kun's got the take out. Thank him for me before letting him out." Sakura nod's as she let the four super saiyan's pass her.

"Thanks Kinto-un. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Sakura said as the cloud took off. Sakura turned round and put the food on the table. She opened it to find it to be food from over sea's just now getting taken up as a new dish. Pittsa. Seemed Goku had got her a normal. While he got his with meat of course. But Sakura was sure Goku wouldn't mind sharing. She looked up as she heard the sound of Goku working. 'I'll go help him. I shouldn't be sitting back and doing everything.' She glanced round the corner, only to find them all done and becoming one body. Goku glanced to Sakura with a smile.

"Hey." Goku said as his last drop of chi vanished turning him to normal.

"Goku... You look tired. Go to bed. I'll bring the food to you." Sakura spoke. Goku smiled.

"I'm fine. Besides. There's only one bed. You take it. I'll sleep in here." Goku said sitting on his chair. But Sakura could see the saiyan was quiet tired. But was going to eat his food. Even if he was going to nod off.

"Ok."

XXXXXX

Sakura sighed with a smile. Goku had got strait to sleep the second he lay down on the couch. 'He's worn himself out with staying a super saiyan so long. I think he was even surprised.' She shut the door and took a breath. 'Let's see if the bathroom has water? I'm sure Goku might have topped up before leaving.'

Sure enough he had. Sakura even had the luck of warm water. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind on the whole day. She rolled over and tried to get herself to sleep. But found she was still troubled over the day's outcome.

'Right now... We would be in the second round. Doing who knows to make chunin. Yet Goku is able to take it like water to a duck's back.' She looked at the ceiling. 'How can he be so calm about it?' She sighed. 'Guess it's just the way he is? Or maybe...' She smiled a bit at the thought. 'He cares for me a lot?'

She yawned and closed her eyes. 'Doesn't matter now. Time to rest for the morning. I better make sure he's not cooking. I'm going to do something while we're travelling.'

XXXXXX

"Ok... We'll separate from here." Kabuto spoke to his teammates. "I need to go find Sasuke-kun and monitor his progress for lord Orochimaru."

"Don't be late to the tower."

"Don't worry Yoroi. I won't be as long as the time limit. I'll be there by the last morning." Kabuto spoke. Tree's rustled and rasped voice spoke up.

"Kabuto..." The three ninja turned to see the tattered form of their master. Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto spoke moving to the man. His eyes taking in all the wounds. "What happened to you my lord?" Kabuto asked as he began to heal.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Is a lot stronger, than anyone expects."

"I didn't think a genin of his skills could be that good... Yoroi fetch my ninfo cards." Kabuto spoke. "What now then my lord? Did you not mark him?"

"No... That boy's teammates stopped me at the last second. I had that boy in my grasp and he escaped. But he's not important right now."

"...?"

"Kabuto... What genin do you know from leaf that failed the chunin first exam? And what would you say is the strongest among them."

Kabuto frowned. Why would his lord want to know that? But, he had his ideas. "Why a genin my lord?"

"Something... Sasuke-kun said..."

"I believe, but not one hundred percent. Is Naruto Uzumaki."

"How can you be sure Kabuto?"

"For the fact. When I drew the boy's card. I may have not been sure back then. But if I'm right. He swiped the card without moving and kept the information out of anyone's reach."

"You believe he took it under everyone's watch?"

"He was quick to walk off after that. But he may also be not interested."

"I see... Kabuto, find out everything on this boy. If he's the one Sasuke's been learning from..." Orochimaru clenched his teeth together. "We will need to kill the boy... Or make him one of us." Orochimaru stated. "The first being more likely if he's as strong as Sasuke-kun stated."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama. I will get to it after the exam." The sannin chuckled.

"Don't fail me... Kabuto."

XXXXXX

The morning came and Goku was outside training. His hair back to super saiyan as he practised multiple kicks and punches. He jumped releasing more kicks and punches as Sakura was inside still sleeping. Goku had yet to eat but wanted to get his power level up as fast as possible. He had to reach the second level soon. If he was to be attacked. He would need to back up Sakura and Chouji should the foe be too strong.

He flipped onto the floor as he finished his warm up. He turned to the tree and picked up Trunk's sword. 'I'll need to practice with this. It's not going to be as easy to use as Nyoibo or liger. The blades far more different to them all.' Goku strapped the blade to his back. He flared his chi and gripped the blade. In motion he jumped and unleashed multiple attacks. The blade swinging in motion leaving a fine line of chi behind it. 'Let's give it a spin!' Goku pulled the blade back and with a flick of the wrist, spun the blade down passed 4 trees. It's stabbed into the ground and Goku landed.

He stood waiting as he saw if it did something he hoped had.

This had got somewhat Goku wanted as the first tree had a clean slice. While the others had deflected the blade more out leaving large cut's. Goku caught the tree as it fell. He didn't want to wake Sakura yet. Goku walked over and pulled the blade up. He smirked. Goku jumped and lashed out. A set of fine cut's came off trees as Goku continued his high speed attacks. A light whistling noise could be heard as Goku continued.

XXXXXXX

"Well... This took longer than expected." Kankuro spoke as they took the scroll. "Heh. You made it easy knocking those three unconscious... Even if they were annoying.

"They believed I was someone they could push around... They learned quickly, I'm not someone to mess with. Temari, Kankuro. Let's get going..." The team slowly begun to move when. "If you are going to sit there. It may be best you come out now." Garra spoke, Temari and Kankuro glance to the bushes as team 8 walked out.

"Hehe.. H-hay. Err... Nice to meet you." Kiba said nervous. The air was filled with ki on the three. Making it slightly nerving.

"Have you got your scrolls?" Garra asked. Kiba quickly nod's, not wanting to lie if he could tell he was there. Garra turned away. "Follow. We're heading for the tower. You'll a company us... But note, you say anything about this..." He gave a deadly look. "I'll kill you." The three quickly nodded. Temari and Kankuro sweat drop at their brother's antics.

XXXXXXXX

Lee sighed as he looked to the high forest trees. "Stop worrying Lee." Ten-ten spoke sitting by the taijutsu user. "I'm sure Sasuke is fine."

"But Ten-ten-chan... Naruto stated to all of us. That we could only use chi if we had no choice. For Sasuke to use his chi..." Lee frowned.

"I can still sense it. But he was pushed to all limits to fight one ninja... Something isn't right there." Ten-ten nods.

"After seeing what you can do... I won't disagree." Ten-ten said with a sigh. "Neji... How's the search for a team with an earth scroll?"

"Three teams have passed. But our fate for an earth scroll is not here. We'll go to a new location and scout there." Ten-ten nods.

"It would be best. With your byakugan. We can scout out the area and then me and Lee can quickly strike." She glanced to Lee who nod's.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Ino sighed as she sat on watch. Sasuke had gone to sleep and so had Shikamaru. But if anything were to happen. She would wake shikamaru before messing with Sasuke's sleep.

'Why did Shikamaru have to go to sleep...? I could be snuggled up to Sasuke-kun while he's like this...' She sighed before keeping watch. 'I hope those trap's don't get sprung by un-wanted guests.'

XXXXXXXX

Sakura walked along side Goku as they walked though the town. It was as busy as always and there was so much to do. The pair had gone on many of the games. With Goku winning her a prize in the bell ring contest. A lovely stuffed bear. Simple. But nice.

"Step right up! Win 500,000 yen!" The pair stopped as they heard the man yelling.

"500,000? Doing what?" Sakura asked, the man smirked.

"Fighting of course. We have 5 of our best men down stairs. You beat all 5. You win 500,000 yen!"

Goku glanced to Sakura. "I'll fight."

"Goku... You don't have to..."

"But think about it. I need money for rent when I return to the village. This could be good payment for a better place I can actually buy! How strong are they?!" Goku asked.

"They are the strongest taijutsu fighter's in the elemental lands. All is allowed. But you can only use taijutsu based skills. But between you and me..." He said, leaning down.

"I would recommend you wait a few years. These guys know how to fight like no man can. So I think you might get hurt if you fight."

"Nah. This will be a good work out anyway." Goku said stretching. "So... Any taijutsu based skills."

"Yep. But, we don't cover you getting hurt. Also you have to pay to do this. These guys need to eat you know." Goku nods.

"Let's go!" Goku cheered.

"Goku... Come on. We don't need to do this. Plus we're supposed to be relaxing."

"Well..." Goku said looking to the man. He sighed. "Ok Sakura... Let's go." Goku said walking off. The man frowned.

"There goes perfectly good money..." The man growled.

XXXXXXXX

The night came and Goku sat on the chair. His eyes on the clock. 'Should I...? What if Sakura finds out? Oh who am I kidding? She'd find out when she sees all the money in the room...' Goku frowned. 'I need to have some fun. I won't do much if I'm sitting here... Yes I'm doing this for Sakura...' Goku sighed again as he tried to get the urge to fight out of him. Which he was losing. He looked to the window...

XXXXXXXX

"Step right up people! Win 500,000 yen!" The man called out to people. "No one, has yet won this prize. Come one come all who are stronger than an ox!"

"You're still going?" The man glanced to see Goku.

"Ah Goku... You came back? Ditched the girl did you to show your skills. Good for you! She was just holding you back. Now come... Let's see what you got." He said as Goku frowned before followed him down.

Goku walked into a room to see people in seat's talking and eating. "What is this?"

"What? You didn't think you would have viewers? We need other means to pay these guys. Welcome to the underground fight club."

"Underground?" Goku asked following the man.

"Illegal fighting boy. This sort of thing isn't really allowed much. So we only come out in towns not filled with shinobi." Goku frowned.

'Do I still want to do this? I can turn back now if I want.' Goku slowed in step.

"Something wrong?" The man asked.

"Well... I think I'll change my mind... This isn't what I wanted in the idea of fighting. Ugh, Sakura will think the worst of me doing this." Goku muttered putting his head in his hands.

"But think of all the money you could use for her." Goku's mind pondered. But he shook his head.

"No..." He said turning around. "I've changed my mind."

"Now come on lad... You look like a guy who loves to fight."

"Yeah..." Goku said in a clam tone. "I love fighting. It's something I enjoy a lot." He smiled. "But Sakura... She's a whole level above. I would rather see her smile. Than see the look she'd give if she saw me doing this." He Goku then walked back up to the door. "Sorry for wasting your time." Goku said shutting the door.

XXXXXXX

Sakura frowned as she sat on the couch. 'He's gone to fight... I can tell. Oh why Goku...?' She sighed. 'Is this what you'll do from now on?' The door opened and Sakura looked up. Goku blinked.

"Y-your awake." Goku spoke in surprise.

"Goku... Why did you..." Sakura stopped when Goku walked fully though the door.

"I didn't know you were awake... I should have brought more." Goku said holding a box of food in hand. Sakura sighed.

"You and your stomach..." Goku chuckled as he walked up. He sat down and shared the food with Sakura.

"I... Did go to the fight again..." Goku spoke up. Sakura looked at him. "But..." He said looking up with a smile. "I made my decision. That you would come first..." Sakura smiled back, a small blush on her face.

"You really like me then?" Sakura asked. Goku grinned.

"It's growing... It's strange, feeling like this for once. I never really got the chance during the time I had growing up in my old life... These feelings are so unique..."

"So..." She asked cupping her face as she leaned on the table. "This at crush level...?" Goku shrugged.

"Don't know... But all I know is that I don't want to upset you." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." She said walking passed Goku. She gave a quick hug from behind and walked off to her room. "Thank you for everything so far." She said shutting the door. Goku glanced back and smiled.

'I can't help but feel so warm in the face. It's such an odd feeling. My heart beated so fast as well...' He lay on the couch and pulled the covers on him.

'Guess... This is what Chi-chi sort of felt growing up... It's the only thing I can really understand from that.' He sighed as he closed his eyes.

'Guess this is something you can only learn over time when it comes to feeling's like this... Hmm... I hope it stays for a lot longer.' In the next room Sakura slept with a smile on her face. The bear hugged up against her.

XXXXXXXX

The morning came and Sakura stood facing the town. "So... We going by Kinto-un?" Sakura asked.

Goku shook his head. "Maybe later." Goku said walking off.

"So... We're on foot again?" Sakura asked instead. Goku looked back with a smile. "Nope... I've got something different." Goku said as they continued walking. They stopped on the main road. The next town miles away. Goku opened a capsule and tapped the pod's lid. A large puff of smoke left a silver two wheeled object.

"We'll take the bike."

"Bike?" Sakura asked as Goku walked over. Sakura eyed the machine. One long seat. With a glass screen at the front. Two handles and two wheel's....

"Yeah..." Goku said taking two pod's off the side. He passed one to Sakura. "Wear this."

"Huh?" Sakura asked as Goku tapped the pod. A helmet fell into his hands.

"It's a helmet Sakura. Put it on." Goku said pulling it over his head. Sakura did so. She found it felt well even with its size. "It's supposed to fit any user." Sakura looked through the glass to Goku.

"It's kind of annoying with my hair." Sakura stated as Goku walked over. Goku pushed a button and the back opened up letting her hair hang out better.

"These have special buttons." Goku said. "One for the back." Goku said as his gold hair bounced out. "One for the top." Goku continued as it stuck up into the air. A black strap at the back of Goku's head. "The last one is for the visor." Goku said as it shifted shape to cover his eyes and nose only.

Sakura followed as she found one that covered the eyes only. The mouth covered by the chin guard. "So... What now?" Goku hopped onto the seat.

"Sit on the back. And hold on." Goku spoke as he pushed a button. "These thing's charge by the sun light. And being in the land of fire. Makes it easy on a sunny day." Goku said as the engine hummed. Sakura hopped on and put her hands on Goku's shoulders. "Hold on tight..." Goku spoke as the bike rushed off. Sakura yelped in surprise as they threw up the dirt behind them.

XXXXXXXX

People stared wide eyed as Goku and Sakura raced down the dirt road. "Enjoying yourself Sakura?" Goku asked as he continued to drive.

"This is great! But I still enjoy the kinto-un" Sakura spoke as Goku nod's.

"It's faster and comfy. But it's more run taking the road's right now to see the land."

"Goku... Can we stop to train?" Goku nods. The pair came to a stop by a river.

The bird's fluttered from the trees as Sakura and Goku stood beneath the shade. Goku stretched. "You want a spar?" Goku asked.

"Hai." Sakura nods. "I've been training different in styles with sensei. But I want to fight one she doesn't know. Like yours." Goku nods.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll hold back." Goku slipped into stance.

"You sure? I mean you're a super saiyan right now..."

"Don't worry. I've been training with Kaio-sama to control my power. It was quiet difficult when you have a body that could bring down a wall." Goku said with a grin. Sakura smiled as she got into stance.

"Ha!" Sakura yelled as she dashed forward.

XXXXXX

"Tch... Heaven." Sasuke muttered as he stood. The ninja lay out cold on the floor. "We'll need to move on." Ino groans.

"Why is it that we've passed two leaf teams. But by the time we find an enemy team they don't have earth... This sucks." Shikamaru sighed.

"This is getting more troublesome Sasuke... We've been out here for 3 days.... We'll have to start moving to the tower. No doubt enemy shinobi will be waiting for us." Sasuke nods.

"That would be best now... Let's go. We don't want to fail like Naruto's team."

Elsewhere Lee's team were speeding at top team speed to the tower.

"Good finding that sound team Neji... They thought they had us... But we showed we're no push over's." Ten-ten spoke up.

"Hai! With Ten-ten disabling the male sound pressure ninja. And Neji quickly dealing their female teammate out of action. It was very easy to deal with the final with the large metal arm." Lee spoke up. "I doubt they'll have time to get their scroll's right Neji?" Lee asked.

"It's highly unlikely... But fate may still give them luck if they can recover in the last 2 days."

"Well... Let's not waste time now." Ten-ten spoke. "Let's get to the tower and rest." Lee and Neji nod as they pick up more speed to get to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura yawned under the trees after training. Goku was busy with the bike. Making check's along the manual. 'Let's see... Check the pressure after use...' Goku turned a cap as the bike hissed. 'Make sure it cool's before re-use.... I should have left it running. But even with new technology... They're still draw backs... Like this water that builds up to make up for the earth friendly tech. But luckily this water is picked up from the sky and can be let into the ground or river's...' Goku smiled as he finished.

"Ok Sakura... You ready to get going?" Goku called. Sakura sat up. "Yeah sure..." Sakura blinked as she noticed the clouds. "Looks like rain..."

Goku nods. "We best not waste time." With that they get on the bike and race on.

The storm came to quick and the pair were racing in the rain. "Goku...!! Maybe we should stop now?"

"Give it ten more minutes..." Goku spoke.

"But it's getting cold. Plus this speed with the rain is dangerous... I can't see anything." Goku nods.

"Ok... I'll pull over." Goku said as he pulled slowed. He hit something as the bike skidded and threw both from the bike. Goku flipped and caught Sakura in the air as he landed. His hand shot out holding the bike in place. The bike went up in smoke and Goku quickly pulled out the capsule and summoned the dome house. The pair quickly got inside. Both panting from their hurry. Goku's hair turned black as it dripped over the place. Sakura panted as well. She then began to chuckle. She's never had so much fun.

Goku chuckled as well. Both slowly calmed as they glanced to each other. They sat there for a bit as they looked at each other. Sakura smiled and looked away. "You can let go now." Goku blinked and looked down to see his hand holding her's. He let go with a smile. Sakura stood and walked across the room. "I'm going to dry up." Goku nods.

"I'll just check to see if I have a vehicle to drive in the rain." Goku said making his way over to the draw.

"Ok."

Goku sighed as he scanned over the capsules. 'Even thou we skid and flew off... It was exciting... But maybe for her more than me...' Goku smiled as found the older version. "This will do."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yo! Sorry it's been a while. These chapters begin to become a drag after so long. And I hate it when I make it harder on myself. I never think about the consequences.... Anyway. With a new year ahead of me. (My birthday was the 11th of March.) I will push on to improve.

At the end of this story. I have a small list for you to take part in. But that's up to you.

Chapter 17

Rain dripped from the leaves as Goku looked out the window. "Sigh... Should have brought a shogi board..." Goku muttered as Sakura was reading a scroll.

"Guess we didn't expect the rain would last all day... But it is the land of fire... It's bound to rain with all the sun." Goku sigh's.

"I need to get my hands busy with training." Goku sighed.

"I know... But it's raining and you might catch a cold... So go sleep or something." Sakura asked. Goku taps the window sill. Sakura looked up to see Goku sitting with his legs crossed. 'Meditating? Hm, guess it's something...'

They remained like that till bed time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sakura found Goku writing something. She crept over and looked over his shoulder. There was a list of food on it. "What's this?" Sakura asked spooking Goku. He glanced to her then back to his list.

"This town is good for markets... I'm going to be buying seeds to grow."

"Huh? But how can you do that and be a shinobi?"

"I got by as a student... But I didn't do a large patch... But as I'm thinking of expanding my land..." Goku mused as he pulled out a scroll. He rolled it out and showed Sakura.

"See this area is the land I've cut from the tree's... And this." Goku said pointing to the large circle. "Is the large area the compact amount of plant life that stops people finding my place. But, I think if I continue at this rate... I'll have to move to a new location."

"Why not go back into the village?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe... But then it may be more difficult if people start trying to nick my senzu beans..." Goku muttered.

"Oh come on Goku." Sakura said sitting beside him. "You're friends with people like the Nara and Akimichi. I think you'll have plenty of help on the land's protection if you ask." Goku blinked.

"I never thought of that..." He smiled. 'And with all that money I've been saving. Plus the capsule corp houses... I could, if the 3rd allows it. Have a lot of land to work on....' He then frowned.

"But, with doing this. My time as a ninja would be limited to do farming..."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You don't have to begin strait away... But you can prepare." Goku nod's slowly. "I'll help if need be. I'm sure a few would." Goku nods.

"Ok. I'll do it... But I think I'll need some of the adult's help... I'm on good terms with Shikamaru's and Chouji's parents... So I hope I can trust them with the truth. Heh. This is going to be interesting." Sakura nod's with a smile.

"Let's see what you need then..." She asked as Goku put the sheet down. "And then we can plan out how to set the land." Sakura continued as she pulled the scroll with the map out. She inked the brush and both got to work.

XXXXXXX

"3 bag's of apples! Only 25 yen!"

"Get your bag's of potatoes here! Only 10 yen for 20 spuds!"

"Free range pork! The best you can get! 15 yen a pound!"

Sakura glanced about as she wandered the streets. Sales going left right and centre as each tried to outdo the other in bargains." She carried a basket she picked up from a craft section to gather their seed's and other items.

'Goku remained in the craft's section to learn something's in future... While I collect the seed's and food for the trip back.' She glanced about before going up to someone.

Meanwhile with Goku. He was enjoying himself taking up something that has made Goku very interested.

"I must say boy... You may do well in bee keeping." The man beside Goku spoke as he instructed in step by step moves. Goku grinned as he looked at the bee's that filled the small building's gaps.

'I never knew this sort of thing would be so cool. I could enjoy this in future...' Goku turned to the man.

"Is there a wood work's spot in making this bee houses?" Goku asked. The man nods.

"Yeah. But he's out for the moment. I'll take you over. But you'll be stuck all day learning." Goku nods.

"I best get about to learn other stuff before he gets back." Goku muttered as he stepped away from the bee house.

Later that afternoon. Goku and Sakura sat outside the house with a fire going. The meat Sakura brought in the market cooking on the metal rods. Goku's eyes watched the dancing flames.

"This has been fun." Sakura spoke up. Goku looked to Sakura. He nods.

"For you and me both." She smiled.

"Least I know that if something happens to me as a shinobi... I'll have something I could look into, that I really never took notice of before."

"Heh. It's going to be hard to farm and work as a shinobi. I may have to see to doing missions close to the village to keep an eye on everything." Goku eyed the meat as it spun.

"I wonder how everyone's doing in the exam. It's almost over."

"We'll find out soon. Since we're returning tomorrow morning." Sakura nods.

"I wonder who will pass as chunin?..."

"I have high hopes on Lee and Garra. Sasuke as well. Then Shikamaru... Kankuro and Temari. Ten-ten... Maybe Neji."

"You didn't mention anyone from Hinata's team." Sakura spoke up.

"Well... I don't really know if they'll pass. Kiba's to cocky. Shino... I guess I'd say he's got a good chance. But I don't know of his combat level to really judge."

"And Hinata?"

"Hmm...." Goku sighed. "She's strong. She could pass for sure..."

Sakura nods slowly.

"But she's too kind and nervous. When you and her matched up at the academy. Over all. She had the better chance to win... But because she held back, you beat her without much trouble."

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed. "I don't know why she's like that. She could do so well."

"Maybe... Maybe if I trained her. She may gain the confidence to improve."

"I don't know Goku... We'll see when we get back into the village." Sakura stood and checked the meat. "Ok... Let's eat."

"Yatta!"

XXXXXXXXX

*Puff!* Goku looked at the bike as they put their helmet's on. "We'll make good time if we leave now. Should get back by lunch."

"Let's hope nothing causes us trouble." Sakura commented.

"I checked the sky's. No rain this time. We'll be back by lunch. Hopefully we'll find out who's passed by then." Sakura nods.

"Let's go." Both then hopped on the bike and took off.

XXXXXXXXX

15 genin stood before the small group of jonin's and the hokage. The third glanced along the teams.

'4 teams from the leaf... 1 of the sand.' He stood strait. Holding the pipe to his mouth he began. "The third examination is about to commence... But before I go into the specifics of how it will be conducted... Let me make one thing perfectly clear." The genin stayed silent. "It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam."

'The purpose?' Some of the genin asked themselves.

"Why do you suppose an examination of this nature, is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?" The third looked at the still confused faces. "To promote friendship among the allied nations, and raise the level and standards in the art of the shinobi. Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean. This series of so-called examinations is, in fact.." The third pulled out his pipe. A serious look from the third showed as he spoke again.

"A war-in-miniature between all of our allied lands."

"What do you mean?" Ten-ten spoke up.

"If you were to study our recent history. And consult a map. It would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is, in fact... A temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous lands, whose previous existence was one of continual strife... Constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of recourses that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle, until a better way was devised... The way of the chunin selection examination."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Kiba yelled. "I thought the point was to select chunin!"

"Make no mistake. When this exam is done, it will have had the side effect... Of winnowing out any applicants unfit to ascend to the level of chunin. But even more importantly, it severs as an arena wherein, for the honour of their respective homelands, young shinobi may fight... To the death, if need be!"

"The honour of their land?" Ino asked.

"The third examination will be conducted under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests... Including the rulers and nobility of the lands you all aspire to serve. And among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja village. They will be watching you, If any one nation's applicants demonstrate outstanding skill and superiority... The noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those trained in that superior nation. Conversely if a particular country's applicants are shown to be incompetent or feeble... Commissions to agents that country will dwindle." No one spoke and so the third continued.

"And when one land is strong in battle, and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of the many outside commissions this begets. Then that village may say to its neighbours, 'beware, for we possess prowess and riches and the influence of political power!'"

"So?!" Kiba yelled. "Why is it necessary to stake our lives and fight...!"

"The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village, and the village draws strength from the shinobi who live there. And the greatest strength of those shinobi, only emerges in the midst of a desperate life and death battle!" Once again, the genin went quiet.

"These exams provide a public arena for each country to show off and boast of the strength of its warriors. And hence the strength of the country itself! This test has meaning and great consequence. As you struggle for the sake of your very lives and your people, you help to fulfil the dream that was envisioned by our ancestors."

"But..." Ten-ten spoke up next. "You're always emphasized the concept of 'friendship'... Why!"

"Though my meaning is subtle, I chose my words with care. To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives, is the essence of friendship in the world of shinobi. Let me reiterate before the third exam begins. You are taking no ordinary test! You risk not only your own futures and your dreams... But the dignity and prestige of your home village as well."

"Whatever..." Garra spoke up becoming bored. "Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the match any time soon?"

"Hmph! So you insist I explain the third exam? Well... The truth is..." Instantly a shinobi appeared crouched before the 3rd hokage.

"Forgive my interruption hokage-sama. But, if you don't mind handing of the proceedings over to me, Hayate Gekko, proctor of the third exam."

"Go ahead." The hokage nods. The ninja stood,

"Nice to meet you everyone... I'm Hayate." He turned to face the group. He coughed as he spoke. "Uhhh... Before we start the exam, I must ask you all to do something for me."

'What the?'

'This guy seems kind of sickly...I wonder if he's all right...' Were the thoughts of the genin.

"Ummm... You see... There are some preliminaries to the exam proper. And whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you mange those."

"Preliminaries!" Shikamaru yelled out. "Like what?"

"Hayate-sensei..." Ino spoke up. "I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries. Why can't all of the remaining applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?"

"Well..." Hayate answered. "I don't want to say the first two exams weren't demanding enough. But the truth is we still have too many applicants. Under the traditional rules of the exam we have to have a preliminary test, to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam."

"B-but..."

"As Hokage-sama mentioned, a number of honoured guests will be observing you during the third exam, so we must make the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving." Hayate sighed. "Hmmm... So anyway... Now that you know something of what it's really all about... Anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally can walk away. Just take one step forward. Because the preliminaries start... right now!"

No one made a move to begin with. But some did speak up. "Well... I'm out of here." Kabuto spoke up. Hayate looked at a note pad.

"Kabuto Yakushi... Okay, you can go," He then spoke up again. "Uhhh... In case I forgot to mention it, from here on in, you fight as individuals, not as members of teams. So you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else. So, anyone else want out? Show of hands...?" No one else replied as Kabuto walked off.

"Very well then. We'll now begin the preliminaries..."

XXXXXXX

"Ah... Even though we're trying to get back in time... My but was getting sore on that seat," Sakura muttered as she sat on a bench. The bike leaned on a stand as Goku was getting drinks. People glanced to the girl but walked on.

"Here you go." Goku said passing a drink over.

"Thanks." Sakura replied as Goku sat. "So... Tell me."

"Hmm?" Goku glanced to Sakura.

"If a fight came about between your friends... Who would you say is strongest?" Goku swallowed and smirked.

"I don't like to say... But the one person stronger than everyone... Is Garra... He'll pass any one on one fight no trouble." Sakura nods.

"Why do you think that?"

"Garra is the first person who trained with me. But... He's also like me." Goku said looking to the floor.

"As in?"

"A jinchurriki." Goku stated. "We both carry a demon. With my help, he's controlled his so he can sleep in peace." Goku said with a smile. "To bad I can't... My training let that 'thing' get formed." Sakura sighed.

"I wonder what will have happened when we return?"

XXXXX

*Beep Beep* The board on the screen stopped flashing names. Two names appeared.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Vs.

Kankuro.

Kankuro smirked. "I'll make this quick." He said looking at the Uchiha. Garra mentally sighed.

'If only he knew Goku had trained Sasuke...'

"Will everyone make their way up onto the balcony so the first fight can begin?" Hayate spoke as the genin then turned and walked off.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun!" Ino called as Sasuke sighed. He smirked at Kankuro. "So your Garra's brother. Looks like you're nowhere near as strong." Kankuro smirked as he pulled the white object from his back.

"This match will be over in less than ten seconds."

Sasuke smirked. 'I'll finish this in four moves.'

Hayate stood in the middle. "The first match. Kankuro vs. Sasuke. Will now... Begin!"

Sasuke vanished. 'One'

He appeared between Kankuro in a crouch and pushed the puppet aside. 'Two' He hopped as Kankuro turned to move back. 'Three... Four!' Sasuke's left foot connected with Kankuro's chest sending him flying back.

No one made a sound as Kankuro slid on his back. Kankuro grunted as he sat up. 'What the... How he do that so quickly?' He looked up as Sasuke glanced at him.

'Guess I didn't put enough pressure in that kick.' He turned to face Kankuro. "You best give up. Whatever you were going to do it won't work."

Kankuro smirked as his fingers twitched.

"Sasuke behind you!" Ino yelled as a brown figure appeared behind Sasuke. Its arm's out wide. Sasuke glanced to his left and vanished as it attacked. Sasuke appeared above in a flip. 'I see... He's using something to control it with his chakra.'

The puppet opened its mouth and three kunai fired out. Sasuke drew his own and deflected them. The Uchiha vanished and appeared behind Kankuro. Kankuro glanced behind him. "You're fast."

"Heh." Sasuke smirked. "Give up." Kankuro smirked.

"I don't think so." Sasuke leaned backwards as brown arms shot at his location from the right. His hand pressed to the ground as he flipped over to face large body of the puppet. Sasuke landed in a tiger seal. 'Katon'

Something clicked for Kankuro in them five seconds. 'Fire... plus... Wooden mechanical puppets... equals... Bad!'

'Goukakyuu no jutsu!' A large fire ball engulfed the wooden puppet. As burnt chucks fell. People felt something fill their ears. All they could see was Kankuro doing something.

XXXXXXX

Goku looked to the sky as birds flew. "You hear a scream?" Sakura looked up to the sky.

"I thought so... Sounded like that guy in black clothing... But we're miles from the village..."

"Hmm..." 'Wonder if something happened?'

XXXXXX

"My puppet..." We're the first word's people could hear as they watched the suna boy staring at the burnt chunk's. "My puppet... All gone... Why...!!" He yelled as he held the wooden sticks in hand and looked to the roof. As if he'd get a reply. Hayate seeing as the boy was in no condition mentally, to fight from here.

"The winner... Sasuke Uchiha."

"My puppet's..." Kankuro whimpered as he walked up the stairs. The burnt wood being carried by Garra's sand.

"Nice save with the sand... He yelled pretty loud." Temari spoke. But Garra didn't seem to be paying attention. 'Garra?'

A deep ringing noise was all Garra could hear. 'All my sand... To muffle the yelling. And not enough for me...' He glanced to Temari to see here speaking to him. But he just stared. Temari glanced to the beeping and Garra followed.

Ten-ten.

Vs.

Ino Yamanaka.

Ten-ten jumped down and crouched. 'My turn to show what I've got.' Ino made her way down and faced Ten-ten.

'This is not going to be easy... Ten-ten is a year older so she'll have something prepared. I've got slim to none if I don't get her with my technique.'

Hayate stood in between them. "The next match. Ten-ten vs. Ino, will now begin!"

Ten-ten smirked. "Show me what you've got Ino." Ten-ten said as she brought her hand round to her back. A puff of smoke and Ten-ten swung a large staff. Ino flinched nervously.

'Oh man... Guess I can only try.' Ino drew two kunai and threw them at Ten-ten. The girl deflected them up wards and blocked Ino as she attacked with a kunai. Ten-ten ducked a right hook with a kunai and sweep Ino's feet from under her. She then spiralled the staff over her head and brought it down on the young genin. Ino thudded to the floor as Ten-ten stood the staff up. She caught the two kunai in her hand.

"Not bad. But you aren't built for close range combat like me."

Ino groaned. 'How heavy was that pole? It feels like a bones broken...' Hayate, seeing Ino having trouble called it before she did more damage.

"Winner. Ten-ten. Someone get medics out here for Ino." As Ten-ten walked up the stairs, medic's passed her to collect Ino.

"Yosh Ten-ten-chan. Nice fight." Lee spoke up.

"I had it in the bag... But she'll need more practice to be ready for me." The screen beeped and the next match was chosen.

Shikamaru Nara.

Vs.

Misumi Tsurugi.

Both made their way down and faced each other. Shikamaru frowned as he faced his foe. 'What a drag... This guy clearly is one for close range. I should just give up and let him win before he gets a chance to finish me.'

"Heh. I'll finish you off brat quicker than the girl."

'Man... That would be troublesome to look bad if I didn't last longer than Ino... Guess I'll have to win to not have her berating me.'

"The next match." Hayate spoke. "Shikamaru vs. Misumi with now begin." Shikamaru jumped backwards throwing a kunai. Misumi deflected the kunai and raced at the Nara. Shikamaru formed a seal.

"Like you'll have time to attack me!" Misumi yelled. "Die!" He froze in place as he blinked. "What?"

"Heh... That was too easy. Here I thought you might be trouble." Shikamaru stated as he slowly pulled his hands apart. Misumi blinked as his arms twitched. The Nara smirked. "Heh. I have a small present for you." Shikamaru mused as he pulled reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. Misumi's hand reached into nothing. "Guess you should have put a pouch there. Proctor. Call the match. He's toast." Shikamaru stated as he stood a kunai ready to throw. Hayate glanced to the older genin to see him stuck in the same pose. "Take this!" Shikamaru yelled as he swung his arm forward.

"I'll stop the match here." Shikamaru's hand stops. "Winner, Shikamaru." Shikamaru released the shadow bind he hands on his foe and they made their way back up.

'Damn brat... I was careless...'

"Hey... Not bad Shikamaru. You proved you're capable to stand alone." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Looks like two pass on our team."

Shikamaru sighed. "Even though I'm glad to have got that over with. Don't forget how many strong genin are still able to make the finals."

The screen flickered to the next names.

"Kiba Inuzuka.

Vs.

Temari.

"Heh. This will be fun." Temari said walked down the stairs. "Keep my spot warm Garra." Garra, however could still not hear her. Temari faced Kiba with a smirk.

"I recommend you get the puppy out of here. Otherwise, it will end badly for her."

"Akamaru's a he!"

"Not when I've finished with him, he won't. And you the same." Both gulped.

'Ok Kiba... You can do this. She's not as scary as her brother right?' Temari brought the fan down in front of her. She smirked and Kiba shivered. 'No... She's just as scary. Why is it me that has to fight her?'

"The match between Temari vs. Kiba. Will now.. Begin!"

"Oi Akamaru, let's move fast." He flicked a small orb through the air and the pup ate it.

'Food pill... Heh. Let's see what he'll do.' Temari watched the pair as the Akamaru turned red. A roar echoed out as Kiba crouched after eating his own food pill.

"Let's go... Juujin bunshin!" Kiba growled as Akamaru went up in smoke replacing him with a Kiba copy.

'Two fool's now... What will that do against me?'

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba spoke as both dashed out to the side. They jumped and began to spin. "Gatsuuga!" Both began to race at Temari. The girl smirked.

"Heh. That won't work!" She spoke flipping the fan open. "First moon... Agh!" She yelled as she swung the fan. A large wind blew up forcing the two off course. They skidded and faced Temari.

'What?'

"See this moon." Temari said turning the fan at a angle, so the pair could see the moon. "There are three moon's. By the third moon. It will be all over."

"Oh yeah... Let's try again Akamaru! She can't get us both now!" Both ran forward. "Gatsuuga!" Temari smirked.

"Heh. You think I'm not prepared?" She gripped the fan and flicked the 2nd moon out. "Take this! Kamaitachi!" She yelled swinging the fan down. The pair flew into the large mass of smoke.

'Like that will save her!' Both rotations moved to the side of each other and spiralled upwards. 'You can't escape my nose!'

'What?!' Temari snapped her fan closed and swung down. The two hit and Temari was forced back as the two Kiba's spiralled out and flipped onto their feet. Temari landed and growled.

"Right that does it... I'll..." She stopped as she saw her fan was bent at a sharp angle.

"Hehe..." Kiba chuckled. "Time to finish this. Without that fan you'll lose. Let's go!" The Kiba's palmed hands and raced forward. "Gatsuuga!"

'You... Just got a one way trip to the vet's!'

Hayate glanced to Temari who bit her thumb and drew blood on the fan.

'Too late!' Kiba smirked.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kirikirimai!' Instantly wind whipped up around Temari and the Kiba's. Slowly the two drill's began to move back.

'What?' Kiba saw something move in the wind and caught a glance of metal. 'Oh no...' The wind calmed and both Kiba's dropped to the floor like led weights. One returning back into Akamaru. Akamaru whimpered while Kiba's face was mixed with a silent scream and horror as the weasel landed on Temari's shoulder. A bit of blood dripped from the large scythe it carried.

"Winner... Temari." Hayate called as medic's quickly made their way out and dragged the ball holding boy and yelping dog out. All the male's gained a new fear of the sand girl and thanked god it wasn't them down there.

Temari made her way up with a smirk. "He deserved that after bending my fan." She glanced to Kankuro who, right now was trying to save his puppet's remains. And Garra... Was trying to pop his ear drum's with pressure.

'Damn you Kankuro...' Garra mentally growled. He registered a tap to his shoulder and glanced to Temari. He looked up to the screen she was pointing at.

Garra.

Vs.

Rock Lee.

Lee smirked. "Yosh! I was hoping for this in the finals! But I'll just have to show my worth now! Wish me luck Gai-sensei!" Lee spoke with a grin. Gai gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck Lee!" As Lee jumped over the side Ten-ten pressed something against his back.

'Kai!' She formed a half seal. Gai looked at her.

"Ten-ten?"

Lee was engulfed in smoke and appeared out the bottom. Lee blinked as he felt a change in clothing. He stood and glanced at himself.

His green spandex was replaced by a new green outfit. He now wore green hakama tied at the ankle with black boots on. An orange strip down the centre. He wore an orange shirt and green vest on top. An orange sash round the waist and two orange arm bands. His ninja tools remained and he glanced back up Ten-ten.

"You need to fight without them weight's. This will suit you better." Ten-ten stated. Lee glanced to his hands.

'All my weight has been removed. I best be careful not to overdo it straight away.'

"Nice outfit. Makes a difference to them leg warmers..." Garra spoke as he stood to face Lee. Lee smiled.

"I look forward to a great fight Garra-san." Garra remained quiet as he tried to guess what Lee said.

"Yes... Let's do our best." Garra guessed. His sand shoulder gear melted on top his body. Adding a stronger tone to his body.

'I see... The sand will add defence and strength... But no doubt it'll slow him down as a result.' Lee mused as Garra rubbed his right wrist band.

'Kai...' A small wisp of dirt spiralled round and settled. "Let's begin then." Hayate stepped forward.

"The next match... Garra vs. Lee will now, begin!" He then jumped back from the two.

Lee crouched. 'I'll make the first move...' Lee then vanished in a burst of smoke. He appeared in three steps and jumped. His right leg back. "Konoha senpuu!" Garra's arm shot up and a shockwave spread out. Lee jumped back as the sand shattered. Garra glanced to his arm

"That could have broken my arm if it wasn't for the sand." Garra glanced to Lee. 'Least I can hear now.'

"Then best not hold back Garra!" Lee said moving into stance. "Let's see how you've improved." Lee said as a spike of green electricity show down his body.

'What was that?' Garra questioned as he got into his stance. "Ready..."

Both tensed. They both vanished before everyone's eyes. Both appeared in the centre. Garra blocked a right kick and punched with his left. Lee ducked and both shifted into overdrive as they're bodies blurred. Both kicking and punching at high speed.

Up on the balconies, most of the genin did a double take as did most jonin when they saw the pair move.

'Such speed... How can these two move like that?'

'I... I can't see their body's even stop for a second... How fast are they going?'

'They've done well... But then again, they did train with Goku first. But is that all they can do?'

Both slammed fists and everyone gripped to the railing's as the ground shook. A large impact zone formed round the two.

"You've improved..." Lee spoke.

"So have you... So stop holding back..." Garra spoke. Lee smirked.

"Ok..." Both broke and clashed four times over before they jumped back. Both skidded back and vanished in a sideways motion. Lee and Garra appeared moving in a 90 degree's direction to where they vanished and both punched. They vanished, Lee ducked a kick from Garra and they appeared in a new location as Gaara caught Lee's right knee. They vanished again and connected knee to knee in the air.

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth as Garra and Lee battled it out in the air. 'What the hell...?'

"Yosh! That's it Lee!" Gai called. Both the genin broke away and flipped onto the floor. Lee smirked.

'Amazing... Garra's got so strong... He's keeping up with my full speed. But I can still go faster.'

"You're good Lee... Is that you're limit?" Garra asked. Lee stood.

"Right now it seems so." Lee dashed forward

Garra crossed his arms Lee got with a ruler's length. Lee blinked as he was pulled back and flung into the large hand seal. Lee groaned as he pushed himself up. 'What?'

"You don't think I'm the only one who can move at great speeds? My sands speed has increased with my training." Garra said as he pulled his right arm back. "Agh!" A long sand arm shot out and Lee quickly pulled himself out of the rubble and flipped up and into the air. He skidded backwards as the sand followed.

'Not bad...' Lee vanished and skipped backwards from the attacking sand. 'But you've left yourself open!' Lee vanished in a shimmer and appeared before Garra.

"Rogafufuken!" Lee yelled as he kicked Garra at the shoulder. The sand blocked and Lee vanished to get behind Garra. He struck out and vanished as sand formed to block.

"Garra's sand's too fast for Lee's attack." Shino spoke. "How is it they can move that fast. I've never seen training show this much in the form of speed."

"Agh!" Lee struck forward and Garra vanished. Lee vanished as Garra attacked Lee's back. But then Garra vanished. Slowly moving back in step to catch one out. Lee attacked and Garra vanished. But he found his movement's impaired and a fist connected to Lee's face. The wall cratered inwards around him.

"Damn... It's that sand..." Lee growled as he pushed himself forward. He coughed. 'Because his sands so fast... I can't counter his fighting speed.'

"Lee... Give everything you've got... Or the next time you slip. I'll finish this." Garra spoke as the sand formed back onto his body.

Lee frowned. 'Not unless I get the word from Gai-sensei...'

"Lee!" Gai spoke up as if hearing Lee's call. "Go for it... Show him the power of youth!" Gai roared. Lee smirked and pushed himself forward.

"The gloves are off now..." Lee got into his next stance. Garra didn't have time to move back as Lee's right foot connected with his chin. Lee then appeared above and both spiralled down. "Omote renge!"

XXXXXXX

Goku's bike hopped off the ground and both yelled as they skidded. "What was that?" Sakura called.

"It felt like the ground shook. If I have to guess..." Goku frowned. "Lee and Garra are fighting." Sakura looked on into the forest.

"That must have been a powerful attack. I hope they aren't doing too much damage..."

"They could change the very land if they went full out." 'I hope those two calm down...'

XXXXXXX

"Cough... Man, what an attack." Shikamaru spoke. He glanced up to see a glowing wall. "What the?"

"It's a barrier... The hokage must have summoned it when he knew Lee's attack was going to be more than normal." Kakashi spoke. Slowly, people began to glance over the side. The entire battle field was nothing but upturned rock. Lee knelt on a rock while Garra was on his hands and knees. Sand below him.

"That was close..." Garra panted. "If the sand was seconds slower... I'd have been finished." He glanced at Lee. 'He can move at such an impressive speed. But I'm not about to give in.' Garra grunted and stood.

Lee panted. 'He's still standing after that attack... Not good. I may have to go to the next level at this rate.'

Garra slid his feet out. His arm's arched out. "This is the end..." Lee watched as the rock's around Garra began to shatter as Garra began to raise his chi. Yellow chi slowly rolling off him.

'What... Last I remember... Garra's chi. Was white?'

"Agh!" A shock wave blasted out and flattered much of the rocks. His chi rolling off of him. "This is my full power." Lee grunted as he stood.

'Heh.' He smirked. 'Goku was right... I've slipped in my training. Garra's strength. It's nearly as strong as Goku at super saiyan...' He glanced to Gai. 'If I go beyond my limit... It could be bad.' Lee saw Gai smile.

'If I don't use my last resort... Garra will win no doubt about it.' He sighed. 'Here goes...' Lee brought his arms and legs out in the same stance. Garra watched as Lee crouched. "It's all or nothing!" Lee yelled.

XXXXXXX

Sakura blinked as Goku stood off his bike. "Goku?" She watched Goku take to the sky. 'What's wrong?'

'Such energy... Lee and Garra are going full out in taijutsu. But their force of attacks is shattering the earth and their bodies... They can't go on at this rate... Please finish this now...'

XXXXXXX

Lee's hair slow began to lift as his body began to release green chi. Spark's of electricity began to flicker. His eye's vanished leaving only white as is skin reddened. "Agh!" He yelled. His energy raced out and he faced Garra. 'I've got a small window before my body limits out... Here goes.'

Garra glared. 'This energy... It's amazing... It's stronger than Goku.'

'Now!' Garra was in the air before he could even register that Lee had kicked him into the sky. Garra turned and blocked Lee's kick before both clashed. Lee's kick sent Garra flying and before the suna ninja had time to move. Lee's fist connected with Garra's chest. "Ura renge!" Echoed out as a large explosion rocketed across the area.

People in konoha had to hide under tables as the shake rushed the land. Even Goku could feel the force from the sky.

The building shook under the weight of the impact. But held its ground. Slowly the smoke cleared showing a large impact zone. The rock all gone. Lee stood panting as his chi began to fade. He flinched as he gripped his right arm. Garra was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is he? Did I over do it?' Lee asked only for a fist to connect. Garra's face in a serious gaze as Lee spiralled though the air. He landed on his back and he still lay there. Garra stood panting.

'Not bad Lee...' Garra mused as blood dripped. A large crack on his chest. 'I wouldn't have been standing, if I hadn't protected my chest and back at the last second.

Hayate looked down at the battle field. "W-winner... G-g-garra." Garra sighed and flopped onto his back. Two loud snoring noises echoed as people just remained quiet.

XXXXXX

Goku landed and Sakura spoke up. "They finished?" Goku nods.

"I sensed their chi's drop to more or less below their normal level. They most likely fell asleep." Goku then hopped on the bike.

"They shouldn't have gone out so much... They're in an exam. If they want to fight like that. Do it when no one can get hurt." Goku nods.

'I'll be having a few words with the pair when we get back.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Having come insight of the village. Goku and Sakura took to walking to the gate.

When they arrived. They found people cleaning streets and clearing up objects of all sizes.

"What happened?" Sakura muttered as they glanced about. "Ah... Naruto-san... Sakura-san." Both glanced to the chunin at the gate. "You have returned." Both walked up and signed their names down.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked the chunin.

"It was strange. This small force shook the village. Then another, even greater one rushed through. But as you can see our village structure is stronger than it looks." The chunin said with a smile as he looked to the buildings. "Only stall's and shop's had the most trouble being on the ground floor. Jonin have been sent out to check the surrounding towns for any one hurt by this event."

"Are the chunin exam's still on?" Goku asked.

"They just finished half an hour ago. Some of the shinobi are hospitalized."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see... There was Sasuke verses Kankuro... Sasuke won by destroying Kankuro's puppets."

'Guess I know where the scream came from... He did love his toys...' Goku sighed mentally.

"Then there was Ten-ten against Ino... The first year genin was out classed in that match. But she did put up a fight before she was defeated. Then Shikamaru battled Misumi... Shikamaru one by capturing his foe seconds into the match and won by nearly killing his foe. Hayate stepped in before that." Goku nods.

'So Sasuke, Ten-ten, Shikamaru...'

"Then there was..." The chunin seemed to shiver as he remembered what he was told. "It was Kiba vs. Temari. She won and Kiba is receiving medical attention."

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"Something... Delicate." The chunin muttered. He shook his head. "Any way, Garra and Lee went up next. The fight however was not given in great detail... But Garra won the fight."

'I'm so going to talk to them two...' Goku sighed to himself again.

"Both were hospitalized with exhaustion and damage to the body. Then... Shino and Yoroi battled. The young genin won when his foe tried to get in close. Engulfed the poor devil in bugs... Nasty." The chunin spoke and then had a slightly ill look.

'So that's... Sasuke... Ten-ten... Shikamaru... Temari... Garra... Shino...'

"And the last fight..." The chunin frowned.

"What happened?"

"Not good I can tell you. Hinata and Neji Hyuuga..." Goku and Sakura glanced to each other.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to give you much of the detail... Hinata's in a serious condition... They don't know if she'll live..." Goku turned and ran off into the village.

"N-naruto!" Sakura spoke up following. She watched as Goku vanished from her vision. 'Goku...'

'Damn it! I should have done something when I had the chance...' Goku dashed along the roof tops. He reached into his bag. 'Is there any left?' Goku pulled out the brown pouch. 'Lee told me of Neji's... Problem. And I knew if Hinata ever became a shinobi she would be at a great danger for her shy, nervous persona... I thought to train her... But I didn't think it would have done any better... I should have done something damn it!'

Goku landed before the hospital. He entered and walked up to the desk. "Hello?" The nurse on charge spoke.

"I would like to know the room's Rock Lee.... Garra and Hinata are in? They just finished the chunin exam."

The nurse nods. "Lee and Garra... They are both in room 65b... But you can't see Hinata. I won't give the room number. She's not allowed to be seen by anyone but the doctor's."

"Th-thanks..." Goku said as he made his way down the hallway to Lee and Garra. It took him 5 minutes to find the pair's room. Goku entered to see Lee and Garra awake but quiet. They glanced to Goku.

"Err... Hey Goku-kun." Lee said nervously.

"You guys..." Goku growled. "You know that what you did wasn't smart... And in front of people.." Goku continued. "What were you thinking?"

Garra spoke. "Goku... We were doing this to fully test our taijutsu skills."

"But to go so far! How much damage did you do?! I felt the shakes for miles when I sensed the battle...." Goku sighed.

"But I must say... You guys have great chi levels for human's... Garra you both reach my level of kaio-ken times twenty with whatever you did."

Lee blinked. "Goku-kun... I felt you're chi when you transformed... You and Garra were quiet close." Goku shook his head.

"Lee... I can suppress my power level. I peeked at my bodies limit. What you felt was if I was about I don't know... 25 fold... Maybe less..." Lee's head dropped.

"Don't take that too badly Lee... You guys have shown me something." Both looked at Goku.

"This land is far stronger than I gave credit for. Strong foes are everywhere... They just need to be found. With you two as living examples, I can be safe to say I will need to get stronger if you guys can get this far for your age."

Lee grinned. "Thanks... It's nice to know... Too bad we're both stuck here." Lee spoke. Goku put out his hand. "What's that?"

One bean lay in Goku's hand. "It's called a senzu bean. They heal any wound and recover you completely. Plus you feel like you've eaten 10 day's worth of food." Goku then pulled his hand back. "But this is going to someone else. The senzu plant should be ready in the next few weeks I hope."

"How come...?" Garra asked. "Why can't you split this with us?"

"Because... Hinata will need this if she's too live. She's a friend to me and Sakura. I'm not about to have her die on us." Garra and Lee looked to each other.

"Where is she? What happened to her? Was it Neji?" Lee asked. Goku sighed.

"All I know. Neji and Hinata battled... Garra... Can you find Hinata for me?" Garra nods.

"I should... Be able too." Garra muttered. His hand rose and sand spiralled in his palm. The sand then vanished from sight as he closed his eyes. "It will take some time."

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she ran into the room. She panted as she looked at the boy. "Don't run off like that... I'm worried too but to just go racing here when we should have come together."

"Sorry Sakura... But I had these guys to deal with... Plus we have to find Hinata."

"How... They won't give her location." Goku glanced to Garra. "Goku...?"

"I have one senzu left... Hinata will have it."

"Goku..." Sakura muttered.

"I should have done something... I pushed it off because I didn't think she was ready... I should have trained her to defend better against someone like Neji..." Goku sighed.

"Hey... Don't get yourself beat up like this. Hinata will be fine... We'll make sure of it." Sand formed in Garra's hand.

"I know her location." Garra spoke as he put one finger over his right eye. "She's only being guarded at the door. One shinobi on a building to watch the window. I may be able to give you a couple of seconds to get in. But you will have to move fast." Goku nods.

"I only need seconds to get the bean to her. I have away to get out don't worry." Goku said with a grin. Garra's sand formed an image of the hospital.

"I will lead you to the window. My sand will fill the room's door crack to stop sound. I will let you know when I have blocked the ninja's eyes." Goku nods.

"I'll go now. The faster I get this done. The better I'll know she's better." Goku then moved to the window.

"Goku..." Sakura muttered.

"I know Sakura. But I won't feel better till I know it's done." With that he vanished. She sighed.

'I hope thing's will be ok.'

But it was going to be far from ok...

XXXXXXXXX

"I see..." Orochimaru spoke from the darkness. "Garra is a traitor."

"As it seems. But he and the leaf ninja Lee... preformed the same moves. They may have been trained by a powerful ninja."

"Or one leaf brat..." Orochimaru hissed. 'This Naruto... I've heard of him... But he's not what I heard. If he's this strong. We will have trouble in the upcoming war... And I want the leaf burned to the ground... Along with that old fool.'

"What would you like to do my lord...?"

"Heh..." Orochimaru chuckled. "Send word to Iwa... Ask if they want to get revenge on the leaf... And..." He turned to his shinobi. "Send a word to water... It's worth a shot." The ninja nod's and vanishes.

'Things are going to change... This is going to involve nearly all the lands to get what I want. But now...' Orochimaru sat at his desk. 'If I want the greatest chance of victory... I'll need to combat this boy's techniques till I get hold of them... I just need to find the right seal working's... And I'll make sure Garra... Get's my 'orders'.... Ku ku ku ku...'

XXXXXXXXX

With the hokage he was having a bad day. 'That boy Garra... And Rock Lee... What was that they preformed... My statues shows that Lee can't use chakra. Even medical ninja have proved it. Yet... Both him and Garra. Displayed these skill's... Hmmm... Something's not right here... Gai couldn't have taught them. So an outsider...'

"Tenzou..." A white cloaked anbu appeared before the hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Tenzou spoke. But he knew what the third was about to ask.

"I request you watch a careful eye over Rock Lee and Garra. They both displayed foreign skill not known to even me. I want to know if they are being trained by an outside enemy." The anbu nods.

"I shall get to it Hokage-sama. I will report in the week's up to the finals." With that Tenzou vanished.

The third sat back on his chair. 'I'm getting too old for this.' He sighed as he turned to the pictures of his ninja. 'What would you do... My fellow kages...'

XXXXXXXXX

"Where is he? He's taking too long."

"Relax Sakura-san. Yes he should have been done by now. But no doubt Hinata-san would want questions about what Goku did." Lee spoke.

"I guess..." Sakura muttered. 'I hope he wasn't caught.'

"I doubt he was caught, if that's what you're thinking." Garra spoke up. This made Sakura jump thinking Garra could read minds. "Goku's trained enough to get out of trouble like this."

There was a noise and Sakura glanced to see Goku standing before them as a super saiyan. "Sorry it took so long. I didn't have time to power up before Hinata caught me. So I had to explain."

"What did you... Just do there?" Sakura asked.

"Heh. It's a high speed technique. Shunkan ido. The Instant transmission technique."

"Shunkan... Ido?" Lee asked.

"Yeah... It's a technique I rarely use because it's quiet taxing on my body at this point. But now that I can turn super saiyan. It's easier. Hopefully as the years go... It'll be easier to use."

"H-how long have you had that move?" Sakura asked.

"Hm..." Goku stared at the ground. "About 4 years."

"You've had it for that long and never used it after you learnt it?"

"It was for the fact it's hard to locate the right chakra signature because of too many people. It wasn't helpful... But now there are people who use chi. So it's become useful again."

"Goku... Could you teach this too us?" Goku shrugged.

"It's not an easy thing to do. I spent a whole year learning it on the planet Yardrat. But I could try." Goku said with a grin. "But right now. I think we have other plans." Garra and Lee blinked.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere you can fully fight with no trouble. And get even better training than what I can give you. Plus get you healed by specialists."

"Where's that?"

Goku grinned. "Other world..."

XXXXXXX

"Other world?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Goku nods.

"This place will have the best fighters all over the universe. But I don't know if I'm allowed yet till I check. So if you want too."

"Thanks Goku... But I'm going to train with Kakashi. You were right about my emotions. I don't think I'm ready to learn any energy based moves." Goku blinked. But then smiled.

"You have gotten better. Too bad Vegeta's not in otherworld... You two may have gotten along very well. Guess I'll teach you next time." Sasuke nods.

"I look forward to it."

"Well... I'm done here. Next stop." Goku said turning super saiyan. He put his fingers to his fore head. "Other world..." With that he vanished.

Goku appeared on a large open stone platform. He glanced up at the large mahogany desk. There sat the new oni of the check in station. Tentei Daio. Equal in size to Enma Daio. But blue in colour with four horns instead of two.

"**Hmm? Goku? That you?**" Tentei asked pulled his glassed up. He was extremely short sighted. Goku grinned.

"You recognize the hair?"

"**That's the only thing I can really see with these on**." The oni spoke. "**Now... What can I do for you?**"

"I was wondering... If you don't mind having so many still alive people.... Hanghereforacoupleofweeks?" Goku quickly asked.

"**Oh hell no! You know what that does to the balance in this realm. You forget the last event to cause this?!**"

"I understand with janemba. We didn't expect he would affect the living so much. I mean, I was surprised how badly it was, when my worst foes came after me during the time after majin buu."

"**Then you know full well that I don't have the power to do this. You would need to ask the kaio's... Or even the dai kaioshin's... This is something you would need to ask...**"

"I guess..." Goku sighed.

The oni sighed rubbing his glasses. "**I know you don't want to go see the dai kaioshin if you can... You just don't want to be faced with the question again.**" Goku nods.

"I'll try the dai kaio-sama. He may agree."

"**Worth a try... It's been pretty quiet... But ninja die on your planet pretty quickly.**"

"You may have a small group appearing soon. Konoha will be at war in one earth month."

"**Well... Gives me something to do. I'll leave you to get to the dai kaio from here.**"

"Thanks..." Goku said pressing his forehead. 'This is getting exhausting...'

XXXXXXX

Goku frowned as he looked at his senzu plant. 'My time as a ninja has not helped in my caring of the senzu plant. Only 5 beans will fully grow from this leaving 4.' Goku sighed. He was beginning to think if he should stay a ninja... It would be far easier to do things he's began to try and spent long times doing it... Like bee keeping for one as Goku tries his hand at getting honey... But he just has one small problem.

'Where do I need to go... To get bee's?'

XXXXXXX

Kaio stood facing out on dai kaio's planet. He was waiting for the arrival of Goku and his companions. The dai kaio had agreed they could come train. But they only had a week. Kaio was going to give them a difficult week while Goku trained. "Yo... Kaio-sama." Goku spoke up as Kaio turned to Goku.

"Goku! Good to see you..." Kaio said walking up. He glanced at the group who glanced about their place.

There was Lee and Garra. Both were still in their medical wear but Kaio will make sure they have a speedy recovery. Next was Shikamaru who was there to rest up and learn something from the dead in the means of tactics. And there were also two other guests.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-san." Kaio spoke. "Goku's never been as happy when you started to take interest." Sakura gave a small grin.

"Goku talks of you also. You taught him a lot..."

"Well I am a kaio..." Kaio spoke turning his attention to the person hiding behind Goku.

"And this girl is...?"

"She's Hinata from the Hyuuga clan. I was hoping you could give her a better crash course than I can." Goku saw a sparkle in the kaio's glasses.

"But of course... I'll put her through the same test I gave you when you first arrived." Goku blinked.

"Y-you sure? I mean it was pretty intense... Even if you're giving her a week."

"She'll be fine... Now Goku... Anything you need before you can go train?"

"Just some weights... 40 tons for super saiyan?" Goku asked.

"That will be fine..." Goku jumped backwards into the air. "Here goes!" Kaio yelled spreading his arms forward. Large weights appeared on Goku's legs and arms and the teen turned super saiyan.

"Thanks... Later guys!" Goku said as he took off.

"It's good to see him back to his old self..." Kaio muttered with a grin. "Ok you lot... We'll begin if you wish?"

XXXXXXXX

"........" Garra sat with his arms and legs crossed in a meditated position. 'What does this have to do with training...?' Garra muttered to himself.

"Hagh!" Lee yelled as he kicked out. Garra glanced at the bowl haired ninja as he trained with weights on. Garra growled in annoyance as he glanced to see Hinata standing before the kaio.

"Come on... Make me laugh." Kaio asked the Hyuuga.

"Bu...but I d-don't know how?" Hinata asked.

"I've given you a list. All but tickling... I'm easy in the sides. Come on... This will help with confidence on many levels... Try telling me a joke..."

"I-I'll tr-try..."

Garra sighed. 'That girl... Why Goku thinks she's worth training I don't know... No confidence in her at all...'

He sighed as he covered his right eye. Only to have something hit him over the head. "Garra. You're training. Don't break concentration by looking around." Kaio spoke as he turned back to Hinata.

Garra growled at the blue mans orders. 'Damn you Goku...'

"Well, well... What a pitiful group of fighters Kita no kaio... What they do to get sent here?" The group stopped to see a short purple skinned man with a monocle on his left eye.

"Heh. Nishi no kaio... What brings you here? Checking the competition?"

"Prff... Get real you blue bubble head. I heard there was a group of rookies from the north side. So I wanted to see what they looked like. I'm sure you're aware I've had a group come from the west side."

"Yeah... But I'm not interested in the kid's you have. My group are far more skilled."

"Oh yeah? Then why not show me?"

"Ok... Naruto! Get down here." Goku glanced to Kaio.

"Yeah?" Goku asked as he landed.

"Hahaha... Very funny Kita... I know that's Goku. I know he went to the world of the living. So no tricks."

Kaio grunted. "Fine... This is Lee... A powerful hand to hand combat user. And over there is Garra. A unique fighter that uses sand."

"Prff... And these two? I doubt these girls could hold up a fight."

"Want a go shrimp!" Sakura glared.

"Not at all... I'm far too skilled as I am a kaio. You best step back girl. You're chi is not match for anyone here."

"Relax Sakura..." Goku spoke. "Look... Where here to train for a week. But if you're up for a spar...? I'm sure me, Lee and Garra will be enough."

"Hmm... Only if you restrain that limit of yours... To super saiyan."

"That's no problem." Goku said with a grin. 'Like I can go beyond that anyway.'

"What do you say Kita? Best out of three?" Nishi asked.

"Heh. I'm going to enjoy watching you get beaten into the ground."

"Oh please... I'll be sure to have my three best ready, in three days. Later Kita..." Nishi said walking off.

"Rival?" Lee asked as he landed. Goku glanced to Lee.

"Yeah... That hit's the nail on the head." Goku then glanced to Kita. "Kaio-sama... You sure Lee and Garra can handle it?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure Goku... Nishi there doesn't know you're weakness... But I'm sure you'll handle it. Ok back to training."

"Speaking of which." Garra spoke up. "When will you train me?"

"Continue to meditate Garra... I'll train you soon enough." Garra growled and closed his eyes.

"Ok Lee... As you were."

"Hai Kaio-sama!" Lee spoke as he got back into his combo's.

"Later Hinata..." Sakura said following Goku as he went back to train.

"Now Hinata... Make me laugh." Kaio spoke with a grin. Hinata looked down in embarrassment that she had to do this.

XXXXXXXXX

Lee raced forward as Goku raced forward at him. Both connected with their right fist and left knee before they blurred as they attacked, trying to gain the upper ground. Sakura was training in her techniques and using weights given by Kita.

"Come on Hinata... This is no good for a girl like you to be so nervous... We have 6 day's left." Kaio spoke with a worried face. 'The girl's confidence is worse than I thought... Someone to take so long to make one joke... Even a bad one...'

"I-I d-don't k-know one..." Hinata muttered. 'I can't do this... I can't even make sensei laugh to move onto the next step of training...' Hinata sighed.

Garra frowned as he remained meditated. 'I've only been allowed to eat and use the restroom... When do I get to train? I've been sitting like this for the whole day...' Garra growled as he hovered in the air. His sand rotating round him.

"Ok Lee... I'm going to show you a new move." Goku spoke. Garra glanced to see Goku face Lee.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"This is the last move I'll teach you... The rest is up to you Lee." Lee nods. "Watch..." Goku said with a grin. 'I might enjoy this for a bit.' Goku flipped his hands in front of his face. Taiyoken!" Lee's eyes widen as he was blinded by a bright light.

"Agh...! I'm blind!" Lee yelled as he stumbled back. He stumbled backwards into the lake behind him. Kaio who was watching had burst out laughing.

Garra smirked. 'Guess that show's Lee... That being too enthusiastic. Is a bad thing.'

XXXXXXXX

"Come... on... Any joke." Kaio asked on the third earth day. Hinata still red faced as she was now to ashamed to even look at kaio. Sakura by now, was annoyed by Hinata's extreme lack of confidence.

'Right that does it.' She walked over to Goku who was blazing away like no tomorrow.

"Goku..."

"Yeah Sakura?" Goku asked landing.

"We need to help Hinata... She's failing to go one step forward. Look... I have an idea." Goku blinked.

Kaio sighed as he shook his head. "Sorry Hinata... I guess three day's with no result is not going to get you anywhere... I'll go train Sakura if she wants..." Kaio said turning his back o the girl.

Hinata didn't say anything as she stood there. 'I knew it...'

'Hinata...' Hinata jumped at Goku's voice. 'Steady... Now... Repeat after me...' Hinata gulped.

"Wh-what..." Kaio stopped in mid-step as he glanced to Hinata.

'What's this?'

"What did the duck say to the rooster at th-their.. p-poker game...." She gulped with a red face.

"Hmm?" Kaio blinked.

"N-no fowl play." Hinata muttered.

"I'm sorry Hinata... I didn't hear that. Speak up."

'Come on Hinata... Speak louder than normal... He'll crack if you can give the punch line.'

"I... I s-said..." She gulped again. "What did the duck say to the rooster! At their poker game!" Goku and Sakura jumped as she yelled.

'Too much...' Both mused.

"No fowl play!" Kaio stood there. Hinata blinked when she realised she was being stared at. "I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to yell." Hinata spoke.

A snorted chuckle made Hinata look up. The kaio's side of his face with twitching.

'That's it... Go on!' Goku spoke.

"Err... W-what do you call a fly with n-no wings... A walk." Kita turned his back on Hinata as he chuckled.

Hinata saw her chance. "A-and did you hear this one!"

Sakura held her hand out as Goku palmed it. "Good going Sakura... But that's only the first step. Let's hope she'll continue." Sakura nods as she smiled at Goku.

"As long as we help her. She'll do fine."

"That's it!" Garra yelled as he stood strait. The group glanced to Garra. "I'm tired of this sitting around... What was this sitting around doing nothing supposed to do?" Garra questioned.

"Train you..."

"Train..?" Garra asked with his right eye twitching. "This, what you call..." Garra yelled as his chi flared. "Training...!!!!" Garra yelled as his chi blazed our in waves throwing everyone off their feet.

"Woah..." Goku spoke as he stared at the suna lad. Garra seemed surprised as well as he looked at his palm.

"Garra-san..." Lee muttered.

"H-how the world?" Garra muttered.

"Seems you've centred your chi better." Kaio spoke up.

"What?" Garra asked.

"I've had you meditate to let you centre yourself. This was to help for your focus in your energy. I'm sure you can tell a difference?"

Garra looked at his hand. "I... I do." Kaio nods.

"Ok Goku... He's all yours." Goku nods with a grin.

"I'll have him ready by tomorrow for the match." Garra looked up. As Goku motioned Garra to follow. Kaio turned to Hinata and Lee. "Let's get to work shall we. Now... Come at me as if you want to kill me. This will get training done quicker." Kaio said getting into stance. "And don't worry... I've had time to train." Lee and Hinata glance to each other.

Lee smirked. "Bring it." Lee said getting into stance. Hinata followed.

"I-I'll do my best... Byakugan!" Hinata yelled.

XXXXXXX

Hiro yawned as he sat on his seat by Sakura. "You woke me at 5 am... To come to another dimension to watch a fight against the dead?" He yawned out.

"Goku wants to teach you something in the last few days after this... Plus this should be fun to watch... Right Kaio-sama?" Sakura asked as he looked up to the higher seated kaio's.

"Oh yes... I'm looking forward to seeing what my students friends can do. Win or lose." Kaio said with a smile.

"Please... They won't last no more than 5 minutes... My fighters will beat all, including Son Goku."

"We'll see." Kita spoke.

Down in the arena, a mushroom headed man stepped forward. "Welcome everyone to this 1 on 1, 3 round match. On the right we have from the north. Rock Lee... Garra... And a favourite with a new look. Son Goku!"

The crowd cheered at the three.

"And here... We have from the south. Kenji! Roru! And Hok!" The group from the other side of the arena waved.

"Now..." The announcer spoke as the 6 made their way to the centre. The announcer held out two boxes. "Each will pull a number. The matching will face off. So... Pick your number!" The group stuck their hands into one of the two boxes.

"I've got one." Lee spoke.

"Same."

"And the first match is Lee vs. Kenji!"

Goku looked Kenji over. He was a tall figure with lizard like skin. And at least double Lee in height. He was well toned and wore a white armour chest and wore silver baggy jeans. He had four eyes two at this point were open.

"Next...?"

"I've got 2." Goku spoke.

"Hehe.. Yes!"

"I see... So Goku vs. Roru in the second round."

This figure was at Kenji's shoulder in height. He was more toned but he was not impaired with his size. He wore not upper clothing and had tight grey spandex for leg cover. He was red skinned and had two eyes. But anything else Goku couldn't see.

"So Garra and Hok go for the decider if we get there."

Now Hok was very muscular. About their hight with huge arms. He was green skinned and wore a black vest and red jeans. He looked the slowest. But Goku doubted he was going to be easy if Nishi had him fight in this.

"Ok... Lee and Kenji remain. Everyone else off the arena floor. The rules are no killing... And you lose by being knocked out the ring or are counted out."

Lee glanced across the arena floor. "So as long as we land on this... We can fight in the air and everything else?"

"But of course. Touch anywhere outside this ring and you lose. The planets you see up there." Lee looked up. "They don't follow the same rules. You can touch them with no trouble." Lee nods. He then got into the Goken stance. His foe got into stance.

Goku and Garra sat down and stared at the two. "What's Lee's chances of winning?" Garra asked.

"50 percent right now."

"Begin !"

XXXXXXXXX

I wonder... Do I seem to be getting worse or better? Oh well don't know to really tell. Hehe

Now anyway I thought I should give you something if you wish to add something to this fic.

Techniques are the first thing. I'm having trouble coming up with idea's. So if you've got something you have for any of these guys.

Rock Lee

Garra

Hiro

Hinata

Sasuke

Be my guest to hand one over. Take note I will only take three to replace the techniques I've given them. So they become more suited characters instead of dbz replacements.

I'm still going to keep my final super saiyan hidden for now. It will be end the last bit to the end of the saga. That the last super saiyan will show up.

Now I'll mention this for you all. The end of this story is about the same time of the Sasuke retrieval arc. But I'll have something similar in mind. I wonder if you can figure it out?

Anyway I thought I'd offer you guy's my next work. And let you decide what I should try do next.

I'll start with the one I feel may have more promise.

It's call shy saiyan.

Summary: Let's say Hinata's mother was more than anyone thought. And when a family member show's up from outer space... Hinata's about to learn more than she ever knew.

This is Naruhina. Seeing as I haven't done one in a while. (Meaning since I started this fic.) And OcSakura.

Not sure on its time line. I know the dbz part will be 1 or 2 years before it began Raditz comes looking for goku. They won't be in the same universe. So Goku may never show up. And I think in Naruto terms may start just after Hinata pass the genin exam. Or just after Naruto leaves to train. Not sure.

Bad guys will include all the dbz movie ones. Like Cooler and the super namek. Probably not garlic.

Next fic has no title yet.

This is a Minatokushina. Ocsakura (Age changed to begin with.) And Naruhina later.

It's a Naruto digimon cross. And anyone that has seen shinobi tamer will have some idea what it's like. But not going to be in the same way.

Can't give more than that it will start at the kyuubi attack.

Final ideas. One is another Naruto dbz. This is at chapter 437 when Naruto goes 6 tails.

It's time travel with a twist. And will be Naruhina. Nothing more I can say for that at this point.

That's the three for now. If you like one of them let me know.

Also if you think I should try doing the sequel right away. I'll give it a try. But I may not.

Oh! I almost forgot. Some of you asked me about the event with the chunin exam]

As to why I did it. I wasn't really planning it. I got to when Goku said we can do this. And my brain just went. 'No... You're idea's shit we'll go this way.' And so they fail in the worst way I could do it on the spot.

Please note that everything I do is on the spot. I do plan ahead. But never in detail. So whatever happens is like tossing a coin. Anything could happen.

Well I'm done. It's midnight here so enjoy this and I'll look forward to the reviews tomorrow morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"He's advancing quickly." Garra muttered.

"Yeah. Lee's putting all his training to good use..." Goku muttered back. Both had their eyes closed as they sat in their chairs.

"You think he'll have the skills to win?"

"Who knows... It's up to Lee to decide that..."

Up above the arena, shockwaves echoed out all over the place. One planet shatters as Lee and Kenji continue to battle it out.

"Hmm... You're boy's good Kita... But Kenji still not even getting a work out."

"Heh. Nishi... You think Lee's going full out? He's not even at 50 percent his full strength."

They may boast... But neither Lee nor Kenji was holding back. They were going full out. Both clashed fists and jumped back. Lee palmed his hands together and drew his hands back. "Take this! Kamehameha!"

"Ha! Fool!" Nishi yelled with a grin.

Kenji clamped his hands together and smirked. "Ha!" A white shield formed and the beam was absorbed into it.

'What?' Lee was met with a fist to the gut and impacted a planet behind him. Lee was then met with a knee to his chest and the planet exploded and Lee flew back.

'Damn... His speeds increased as well as his power...' Lee clenched his teeth as Kenji raced at him. 'I've got no choice...' Lee rotated and faced Kenji. He glanced back to see a planet. 'Time to shift a gear...' Lee touched the planet and Kenji appeared in front of him.

"Game... Over!" Lee vanished as the fist passed through an after image. 'What...?' Kenji asked himself as Lee crouched.

'Hachimon... Kaimon... Kai!' Lee's body rotated and drove a kick up. Kenji's body rotated back to dodge the kick. Lee pushed up and spun kicking out with his right. Kenji leaned back again and made some distance.

'What the? Where he get that increase? I had him on the run.' He watched Lee get into stance and vanished. Kenji found Lee's movement a second too late as Lee's foot connected to his chin. Kenji rocketed up. 'Ack... My body won't move...' Lee appeared behind Kenji.

"Let's see you survive this..." White tap rapped Kenji and Lee gripped tight. Both flipped over facing down to the arena and began to fall.

"What's this?"

"My most powerful technique... Omote Renge!" Lee yelled as both began to spin.

"Ahhh....." Nishi's mouth dropped as both began to fly to the floor. 'If that hit's...' "Kenji! Get out of that!"

Kenji tensed his body. 'I'll have to push all my energy... Into... getting' He white tapped snapped. 'Free!' Both flew apart and flipped. They hit the ground at the same time and flinched under the force.

'To have broken free... I underestimated the people in this world.' Lee slowly stood. 'I'll need to wait and recover to not have to go to the second gate... Looks like he had to really use some force to break free. Let's go again!' Lee palmed his hands together.

'Shadow replica...' Kenji palmed his hands together and followed Lee into his stance.

'No way!'

"**Kamehameha!**" Both yelled firing a blue beam. The attacks clashed and exploded, throwing the pair in smoke. Lee moved back in step and before flipping back to get some distance. He then took to the air and glanced about.

'He copied me...' Lee pulled his head to the side as Kenji attacked. Lee caught the left fist and drove his right knee up. Kenji pushed up off the knee with his hand and both separated.

"Kamehameha!" Lee yelled firing again. Kenji palmed his hands together. Lee watched it happen as the beam was absorbed. Lee smirked and vanished.

'Where he go?'

"Take this!" Kenji looked up to see Lee in the air. He held his arm out.

'Heh. Ok... Shadow replica.' He held his right arm out like Lee

"Sokidan!" Lee yelled as an orb of chi formed in the air.

"Sokidan!" Kenji formed the same orb.

"Agh!" Lee and Kenji threw the ball up. Lee smirked as he shot his fingers down and the orb came rushing at Kenji. Kenji quickly mimicked and followed Lee's finger movements. The orb's shot across the sky in a weird formation. Then Lee brought the orb down as Kenji did. The orb's crashed down on top of Kenji sending him flying to the ground.

'Now to finish this...' Lee raced down and brought his hands up. "Rogafufuken...." Lee landed multiple strikes to Kenji's back before Lee went into a high speed rotation. "Sen... Puu!!!" Lee yelled as he drove a kick right into Kenji's back which increase Kenji's speed and hit the ground with a bang. Lee flipped and landed on his feet. As the smoke began to settle Lee hopped back some distance. 'Can't take any chances.'

"Ugh..." Kenji growled as he slowly stood.

'Damn... Looks like that attack was not enough. How strong is this guy?' Kenji stood and glanced at Lee. He smirked.

"Thought you were funny huh?"

"Thinking you could copy my move? It was easy to fool you." Kenji glared. "While you were so busy using the hand you could see. I was moving the orb with my hidden hand. So I could control both orbs to its right location and drop them both on you. I'm surprised you could still stand after all that."

"Mock me all you like... But I have one technique I don't need to copy to beat you." Kenji brought his arms out in front of him.

'What the?'

"Goku?" Garra muttered.

"Thunder flash... Lee will have to figure it out on his own."

"Thunder... Flash!" Kenji yelled as an immense storm of flames fired at Lee. Lee brought up his arms to protect himself as he was engulfed. The attack faded and Kenji smirked as Lee brought his arms down slowly. His body burnt by the attack. 'Now to finish this.' Kenji then raced at Lee.

Lee took a few breaths. 'What was that?' Lee glanced at Kenji. 'I'll find out soon enough. But I'll need to keep moving!' Lee closed his eyes. Kenji brought back his fist. 'Kyuumon... Kai!' Lee moved to the left of Kenji's fist. Kenji attacked again and Lee dodged again.

"How did that boy recover so quickly?" Nishi asked in shock. Kita smirked.

Lee rapidly dodged the attacks Kenji lashed out with. "Stay still and fight!" Lee blurred and punched Kenji in the gut. Kenji gasped as he moved back. "Teme."

"You said to fight back. But I think this fight as gone on long enough." Lee then crossed his arms in front of him, instantly a large rush of energy began to build round Lee. 'Seimon... Kai!' Lee swung his arms down as his hair stood on end and his skin turned red. Kenji blinked and Lee's fist connected with Kenji and the man flew backwards. Kenji stopped on the edge of the arena floor and Lee appeared in front of him. Green chi a blaze with green sparks of lightening. Kenji growled and both connected fist to fist. Both then began to rapidly attack. Both dodging and attacking.

Both connected knee to knee and a shockwave boomed out. Lee dropped and swept Kenji's feet from below him before bringing his knee up. Kenji gasped and Lee cupped his hands back. "Kamehameha!" Lee yelled as a green beam connected with Kenji's side and a large explosion whipped up. Kenji spiralled out the smoke and crashed into the side of the stadium by the seats. Kenji grunted and flopped to the floor.

"And there we have it! The first round goes to Rock Lee!" Lee sighed and fell of his ass as he grinned. He then sighed again before flopping on his back.

Nishi grumbled as Kita grinned in victory. "That's one to me... I doubt you're fighter will beat Goku. He's got as much chance as Goku losing."

"We'll see Kita... We'll see." Nishi muttered.

Goku and Roru stood facing each other. Roru smirked. "Show me everything you've got Goku. I want to see what made you so great."

Goku grinned stretching. "Begin when you want." Goku met a fist to his face and rocketed back off the arena floor. Goku stopped and glanced to Roru, only to pull his head to the left as Roru punched out. Goku dodged left and right before driving both feet into Roru's chest and knocking him onto the arena base. Goku floated back onto it. "I see you don't waste time. Now no more holding back." Goku spoke as he got into stance. Roru growled and got back onto his feet.

'I should have taken him when I got him by surprise. Heh. I won't get another chance like that.' Both tensed before Goku took off into the air. Roru raced after him. Goku glance back.

'Just a little more...' Goku's chi vanished as he landed on one of the planets. Roru landed on one nearby.

"Why run?" Roru asked.

"I wanted a little space... This way I won't hold back."

"Heh... Go on then." Goku smirked.

"Ok then... This is my power..." Goku's hair began to rise into the air. Sparks of electricity began to shot across the small planet.

'What... Power...'

"Agh....!!!" Goku yelled as the planet exploded. Goku smirked as a gold aura covered him. "This is a super saiyan. Think you can win now?"

"Heh. I must say it's impressive. But is it all that?" Goku smirked and gestured Roru to come at him. Roru dashed forward and landed a punch to the right of Goku's face. He then began to rapidly punch Goku left and right.

"Oh man! Goku look's to be having trouble, even after going super saiyan!" The announcer yelled.

Roru landed a final punch to Goku's face and the lad flew back a bit with his head facing away. "Heh. Not much are you?"

"You underestimate me..." Goku said facing Roru with a smirk. "Not a scratch on me."

"What!" Roru said.

"Yeah... I must say. You've got a good punch. But nothing Hiro could do..."

"Agh!" Roru yelled dashing at Goku. "Don't mock me!" Goku smirked. He blocked a strike with his knee to Roru's right arm. Then both began to lash out at each other. Goku had a smirk as both continued to trade strikes. But not one hit Goku while he hit Roru more than enough. Both broke away and Roru panted as Goku smiled. "You..." Roru growled.

"Come on... This is supposed to be fun."

"I'm trying to prove how strong I am. I don't need to have fun!" Roru then dashed at Goku only for Goku to drive his knee into Roru's chest before kicking Roru into a planet. "Ugh..."

Goku swung his arms out gathering energy and fired it rapidly at Roru causing the planet to explode. Roru fell from the smoke and smashed into the arena floor. He panted as Goku landed in front of him. He watched Goku gather chi into his hand.

"And it looks like Goku's got this in the bag!" Goku smiled. The orb of chi vanished and Goku turned his back on Roru. "What...?" Was the muttered question. Goku's chi faded. "W-what's he doing?" Goku stepped to the side of the arena. And jumped onto the floor.

"H...He lost... Roru wins!" The announcer yelled. People just stared in shock.

"Goku!" Kita yelled running over. "What was that for? You could have won!"

"I had my reasons..." Goku said walking passed Kita.

"And what would that be Goku?"

"To add pressure and make the last fight a good one." Goku said as he stood next to Garra. "Show me everything you can. I want to see how much you've improved in 5 years." Garra nod's and walked on to the arena floor.

Garra faced down Hok.

"Ready to lose?" Garra asked as sand began to roll round his feet. Hok smirked.

"**Wrong Garra. You prepare... To lose!**" Hok yelled as he flared his chi. Garra remained quiet.

"Very well... If you want power..." Garra said as he crouched down a bit. "I'll show you power!" Garra yelled as his chi flared out. Both stared each other down as the announcer spoke.

"Looks like both are fired up. Let the final round... Begin!" Garra's sand shot forward, racing at Hok. The creature let the sand encase him.

"Sabaku Kyuu.." Garra muttered as sand wrapped round the still, still Hok.

"W-wait Garra! D-don't overdo it!" Kita yelled as he knew what sort of attack that boy was going to do.

"Heh. You think Hok will be beaten by sand?"

Hok tensed as the sand squeezed on his body. Garra held his arm out. 'I don't need to much force...' "Sabaku sousou!" Hok body released a blast of chi removing the sand. Hok then crouched on his all fours and threw himself at Garra. Garra side stepped as Hok swung out. 'His body's too big to move fast enough. This will give me the-' Garra face met the full force of Hok's fist and flew across the air. The sand got under Garra and caught him over the outer arena floor. Garra rubbed his face. 'The sand slowed the punch... But he hit me so fast.'

Hok smirked. "**Don't think this mass is going to be slow... I'm faster than you think. So you best start to fight with everything you've got...**"

"I guess..." Garra said as the sand moulded over his body. "I will have to use everything I have!" Garra yelled as he flared his chi. Hok smirked. He then raced forward and brought his fist back. Garra copied and gather sand into his right fist.

The ground shook as they two connected with their punch. Garra and Hok glared as energy sparked off the pair in their impact zone. Both broke away and Garra and Hok vanished. Both appeared above the arena floor attacking each other and going up higher. Both broke away and Garra brought his arm back. "Bakurikimaha!" As Garra called out his attack, Hok drew his arm back and both fired their attack's. Hok's being a large green beam. Both pushed their attacks forward with neither giving in. The two attack's moulded as one and exploded. Both were thrown back and into a spin. They pressed against ground and dashed forward with increased speed. As they closed in, they vanished and appeared all over the place as they attacked as fast as they could. Garra having the upper ground with his lighter body.

But with Hok, his defence made up for it clearly. Both broke away and Garra took deep breaths. 'He's got a lot more stamina...' Garra's arms shook as his sand melted off his limb's. 'I'm pushing my defence to its limit. But it's beginning to crumble. And if I lose my sand. I'll lose all my strength and defence. I'll be left at a disadvantage.' Garra calmed himself. 'I need to focus... He must have a weakness...' Garra stared at Hok. 'I have less body size. And I've had to use chi to increase my strength for movement...' Something clicked.

Hok watched Garra smirk. '**What's he going to do?**'

Garra released the sand from his body and let it spin round him. 'I need to force him to use a lot more energy. I might be able to do this...' Garra closed his eyes. Hok watched as Garra became 4 figures.

'**He multiplied**!'

Two Garra's moved out to the side. "You prepared to lose?" Hok smirked.

"**You had me there a second. But you're almost tapped out.**"

"That is why I'm doing this..." Two Garra's raced forward and lashed out at Hok with their lighter bodies. Hok having to make up for two foes in close range. The other two Garra's brought their hands up. "Suna shuriken!" Garra growled as sand fired at the three. This put Hok on a greater disadvantage. For the fact he couldn't get away from the pair. And with the shuriken. He had to dodge to the best he could while he battled. He pulled his head left as a shuriken cut his cheek. Hok growled. With a yell a green wave of chi flared blasting the Garra's away. The Garra's formed as one and the two took deep breathes. Hok had vast cuts over him while Garra was breathing heavy with bruises.

Hok smirked. "**I must admit. You're good. So let's finish this here. One final attack.**" Garra took a breath.

"I think that would be the best thing to do..." Garra said. He brought his fingers up to his forehead. "Light of death..." Garra growled.

Hok gather chi into his left hand. "**This is it...**" He yelled firing his attack.

"Makankosappo!" Garra yelled firing his attack. The two beams connected and a shockwave of energy echoed out as the two collided. The two attack's mixed together and the next thing was a giant ball of energy erupted, then, silence. Everyone waited till two figures crashed into the arena floor. One was Hok. And the other in a sand pit was Garra. The announcer slowly walked up.

"A-are both down?" With no one moving. The announcer called out. "With neither moving. I'll call it a draw!"

XXXXXXXX

With the end of the fights. Goku made sure to get Lee, Garra and Hiro into some hardcore training. They would be sour before they left in 2 days. Hinata was having special treatment with Kaio to go through all the basics.

But Goku found it surprising when Kaio told him that out of all he's met. Hinata seemed to have a gift to control chi. Whereas Lee and Garra took over a week to master it. And Hiro to some degree who seemed to tap into it before hand. And when Goku fully got to train him in control in time before Gatou attacked.

For Hinata to grasp it in just over a day... Was, interesting.

Finally the last day came and the group were resting while they waited for Goku. Hiro glanced about. "Is he still not back?" Hiro asked.

"Goku said he was going to practice a new technique he came up with for an hour before we head back to konoha." Sakura spoke as she sat with Hinata.

"A new technique huh?" Lee asked as he glanced to Sakura. "You got any idea what it is?"

"I know from description. But not actually seen it."

"Then he must not have completed it yet. What's it called?" Garra asked with interest.

"Err... He said." Sakura muttered tapping her chin. "Byakuryuuha..."

'White dragon wave?'

There was a sound and they turned to see Goku looking at them in super saiyan. "Yo. We ready to go?" The group stood and walked up to Goku.

"Where we heading?" Garra asked.

"To the only other chi user..." The group then vanished.

XXXXXXXX

"So..." The anbu spoke as he sat in the group meeting. Goku stood off to the side as Garra told what Orochimaru had passed through. But the anbu captain did not like this. "The sound is attacking from the west while Suna comes from the south."

"That is what the order that came in was. I was to attack in the middle of the village." The anbu captain shook his head.

"I'm not sure if you're aware yet. But the man who attacked Sasuke's squad. Has been identified as Orochimaru. And no doubt would have encountered what you two preformed during the preliminaries." Garra and Lee glance to each other.

"Oh..." Lee muttered in embarrassment. The anbu sighed.

"Whatever information, we'll take in. But I doubt we can believe it fully. Orochimaru will no doubt try to find his advantage like this. And with the 3rd wanting to watch you as well. We all have to be careful. So this is how we'll work." The captain spoke.

"Garra... You and Lee will cover the south and eastern points of the village. Hiro... I'll leave you to cover the west. Goku." Goku looked up. "You shall cover the village over all. With your knowledge of long range attacks. You can protect anything coming in from the sky. I shall work with my squad to protect the 3rd." The group nod.

"And what of Sasuke?" Garra asked.

"Sasuke will help with protecting the villagers. I'll give him the order's when he arrives at the exam arena." The anbu stood and paced a bit.

"But... Should we be the luckiest. And Orochimaru hasn't realised. This formation will suit us best."

"I think it would be best to have tactical team members among us..." Garra spoke. "Just us against suna and sound would be enough... But..."

"Hm." Goku nods. "If Orochimaru changes our plans. We'll need to work with new tactics. I agree with Garra." The anbu nods.

"Then I ask you find people you can trust with your life. And bring them a week before the finals. We'll plan everything then." The group nod.

"We'll... I'll go give the information to Sasuke. Since I'm not in the exam and that. Later." Goku said as he vanished in a flare of gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Lee it's so good to have you up and about my youthful student!" Gai cheered. "But Lee... Why have you forsaken the youthful outfit we used for training?" Gai said looking at the outfit Lee wore when he battled Garra.

"Gai-sensei. I believe I should branch out to better my taijutsu. Naruto-kun was right. When fighting in the uniform I use under you. I have too much weight that throws me off. I still wear weighted clothing. And I like the outfit Ten-ten got me. I suit's me in away." Lee said as he looked the outfit over. "I'll keep with our training sensei. But think as it being even harder to train in clothing that will restrict me when my old wear didn't. This will improve me on in future. Trust me sensei."

"Ah Lee! You speak such meaning for a growing shinobi. I will help you in your mastery. To protect our nindo."

Lee saluted. "Hai Gai-sensei!"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Ino... How you been?" Sakura asked as she entered the flower shop.

"Hm Sakura? Where you been last week? I thought you just got back into the village. Then you up and vanish."

"Sorry Ino." Sakura said sitting the over side of the desk. "I got side tracked with more training with Goku."

"So Sakura... Tell me how things are going with you two? Any improvements with that 5000 year old fossil."

"Ino." Sakura spoke up annoyed. "So what if his mental age is beyond ours. I've seen the 12 year old in him as well. So don't start to mock him. And well... Things are going well. It's slow. But I guess we're getting closer as the days go by."

"So you've not kissed him yet?"

"Why you even asking that?"

"Come on... I'm sure you want to... Sigh... Like I want to kiss Sasuke-kun."

"You'll have better luck kissing a toad, than Sasuke. Yes he's better than before. But he's still that arrogant boy."

"Why speak so badly of him. You're right he's improving. But he's not as bad as you think."

"I think? When he had that spar at the academt. He mocked Goku's words. When we met up with you he openly attacked Goku. Even if he says he couldn't trust us to be who we are when Goku's look changed."

"So he's slow to improve. It's not like Sasuke hasn't. I'm his teammate. I've seen the slow changes. Trust me. In month's to come. He'll be a whole new person... And with me in his arms."

Sakura sighed at Ino. 'We'll see.' "Anyway. Goku's taken Hinata as a student."

"Huh? Wait he's taken Hinata? I would have thought he would train you first."

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Well... You two are so close. I would think he would train you to defend yourself. Why train someone he hardly knows. And leave you out?"

"I have other training Ino. I don't have time to learn the skill's Goku has to offer. Hinata's someone Goku can help better than me."

"I don't know... What happens if this training goes bad for you?"

"I... I don't follow?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it... What happens... If Goku and Hinata get closer? What if they become what you want?"

Sakura shook her head. "Get real Ino... Like Goku and Hinata would... You're fooling yourself even more than with you being with Sasuke."

"I'm just saying... This sort of thing can make and break close friends of other genders."

"Trust me... Like Goku or Hinata are like that." Sakura said with a smile.

'I... Hope.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"My help?" Garra nods.

"You are the smartest in our team Temari. And know more of Suna's battle patterns. We can save what we can if you and a few other's work with us."

"I don't know if this is a good idea Garra. What if we get found out?" Kankuro asked as he leaned on the wall. "Suna will kill us for giving information like this out."

"We may not have a village left to go back to. If we don't stop this war. There will be to many hurt because of one man."

The two older siblings looked to each other. "Guess we don't have a choice."

Garra nods. "We'll meet a week before the exam. Don't breath a word to anyone got that." The pair nods again. With that Garra sat in the corner and meditated.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku slid back on a rock as he breathed hard. "Come on... You can do better. Show me how strong you are Hinata!" Goku yelled as Hinata panted. She stood on a rock facing him. She was battered and bruised over.

"H-hai!" Hinata yelled. "I... I won't fail."

"Then stop talking and attack me!" Goku yelled as he raced forward. Hinata ducked a wide left kick before bring her hands up at Goku's left leg and right knee. Goku rotated his body up dodging the strikes and fully flipped over with his legs tucked in. With a double kick to Hinata's body she flew backwards and into a cliff with a crash. Goku panted as Hinata lay against the wall. "You're improving Hinata. But we'll take a break. You don't want to overdo it." Goku said as he walked forward.

"N-no..." Hinata muttered as she pushed her body forward. She panted. "D-don't stop... y-yet. I can st-ill. Go on." Goku shook his head.

"You're in no condition to continue fighting. You can't take too many risks. I don't have any senzu beans left. They won't be full grown for a month. Relax, you've done enough for the day."

"No Goku. I haven't reached my limit. Please let us continue." Goku took a low breath.

"Ok... But don't blame me if you strain yourself." Hinata crouched and raced forward.

Goku leaned to the left and then the right rapidly as Hinata lashed out. Goku's elbow was blocked with a palm and Goku quickly sweep kicked the girl before giving a kick to the stomach. Hinata put a hand to the leg and flipped over Goku. He turned as Hinata brought her palm's forward into Goku's chest.

Goku didn't have time to react as he was flung back by a large burst of energy. He crashed into the rock face Hinata hit and continued on into the next one. Hinata gasped as she ran over. Goku was breathing and coughing hard. 'All the air in my lungs was forced out. What a hit..'

"A-are you all right?" Hinata asked as she ran over. Goku chuckled. "G-goku?"

"Am I all right? Course I am. This is what I wanted when I took on your training. This is what I wanted to see when I thought of training you. Confidence. A focused fighter. And a no giving up attitude."

"O-oh er... R-really?" Hinata asked. Goku nods.

"Yes. So... Let's rest now. I need to get my breath back."

Hinata nod's and the pair go back to camp.

That night as the pair sat by the fire in silence. "I wonder what Sakura's doing..." Goku muttered.

"Huh?" Hinata spoke up.

"Oh heh. Sorry, I didn't mean to talk out loud." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you wonder Goku-san?" Hinata asked.

"Well... We've been more or less together non-stop for two weeks almost. It's strange not being round her... I miss it."

"You like her a lot. Don't you Goku-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah... We've been though a lot me and Sakura. But in my first life. I didn't go though all these feeling's I am now. It feel's weird. Like I'm actually living a first life instead of a second. But I know it's not." Both went quiet for a bit.

"Do you think there are people stronger than you are right now?" Hinata asked.

"Why you ask?" Goku asked glancing up.

"I... I was just curious."

"I... I think so. The power of a super saiyan is a great thing. And at my current level. I'm still short going to the next stage. But with the luck of finding a super saiyan still around in Hiro-sensei. I guess I should thank any god's out there."

"You mean there could be dormant super saiyan's all over the place?" Hinata asked.

"There could well be. Sasuke could be one. Lee, Sakura. You, you're clan. Even the 3rd. Without knowing how far and how strong the dna of a super saiyan lay's out. Anyone right now could become one I think."

"D-do you think you could see if I can become one?" Goku blinked. He then chuckled.

"Hinata. Time will only tell if you're one. You can't want to be one just like that." Hinata frowned. "Don't look so down. I'd say this to anyone. But... If you want advice... I don't see why not." Hinata looked up.

"W-what is it?"

"The power comes to a need. Not a desire."

"A need?"

"Hm." Goku nods. "The power comes to a need. But you need to create that need."

"I see..." Hinata muttered.

"Hinata. Use the pain of loss." Hinata looked up.

"Loss?"

"It's how I first became a super in my old life. And this life." Goku said as he turned super saiyan. "But even then Hinata. If by chance, you did become a super saiyan. You need to focus and control the energy. Otherwise it's no good."

"Th-thank you for telling me Goku-san."

"It's ok. Who knows... You could be a super saiyan in disguise." Hinata chuckled.

"Who knows?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Man... It's packed." Sakura muttered as she stood by Goku watching all kinds of people enter the village for the finals.

"Remember what we're doing Sakura. We have to move to the quieter part of the village. I hope you're ready?" Goku asked glancing to her.

"I'm ready. Right Chouji?" Sakura asked their round comrade. The Chouji nod's as he munches away.

"I'm ready for this. No one messes with our village."

"Remember. If it gets too much. Pull back and leave me to fight. I don't want you to become a hindrance."

"Got it." Both spoke.

Goku pressed his fingers to his ear as his head phone crackled. "How's it your end?" The anbu spoke.

"All's good at the gate. We'll be following in as soon as it becomes calm."

"Good. Lee, Hiro what are your stats?" The anbu spoke.

"Yosh. I'm fine. I'm scouting the outer wall. Nothing to report."

"Please try not to make it easy to be seen. We need surprise to get them. And you Hiro?"

"Same as Lee. Iwane is monitoring the area with the large seal sensor over this village. Kim and I are making some last minute traps. Then we'll wait at the gate."

"Ok. My team are watching the hokage. Till the war starts... No one make contact. This line is now..." Goku glanced to his team.

"Let's move." They then walk into the crowd and vanish with ease.

XXXXXXXX

Mean while at the arena. Garra stood watching the many people gather. 'This will be dangerous.' He glanced to the shinobi along the group. Shikamaru and Temari gave a short nod. 'Our objective is to protect the villagers and feudal lords. Then move out to make contact with enemy foes in hiding.' He glanced up to the hokage seat. He scowled at the kazekage. 'You will perish you imposter... I will do what my father couldn't.'

The 3rd hokage stepped out before the vast amount of people. The arena went quiet. "Welcome one and all to this year's chunin selection exam. May you give a hand to these 7 young shinobi." The 3rd said looking at the 6. The kazekage spoke up what was to notice.

"7... are you not missing one?" The 3rd sighed.

'Where is Sasuke?'

The proctor pulled out a sheet. "Ok. This is the line up if you have already forgotten."

Neji vs. Shino.

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Sasuke vs. Ten-ten. With the winner fighting Garra right after.

"Now then. Will Neji and Shino please wait here while everyone makes their way up to the viewing box. The genin nod and begin to make their way up. The shinobi addressed the pair.

"The area may be different. But the rules are the same. You lose when I see fit. Or are uncurious. Please try not to kill each other if it can be helped. Now then..."

"Before we being sir. I would like to have a few words... With Neji." The proctor nods.

"Heh. And what will that be?" Neji asked.

"I will teach you a lesson for what you did to Hinata-san. No member of family should have been treated like that. No matter... The reason."

"Hm. Please... You're fated to lose. Whatever you try will fail." Neji said getting into stance.

"You assume you have one. We of the Aburame clan fight with our full skill no matter how small our foe is. I would recommend you don't underestimate me."

"I told you... You're fated to lose." Neji spoke again.

"Let the first match... Begin!"

XXXXXXX

"To think... In a small time from now, this quiet village will be under siege." Sakura muttered as they walked near the hokage building.

"As long as Hinata, Garra and Sasuke work their parts. Including Shikamaru and Temari. We should be able to drive off the shinobi after a few attacks." Goku said as he glanced to the academy. "I wonder what Konohamaru is up too?" Goku pondered.

"We could see if their out the back training?" Chouji asked.

"We do have time... Let's go. Our meeting point is the hokage mountain." With that they made their way round the academy. They found Iruka with the younger kids out back having them run laps.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei!" Iruka glanced up and blinked.

"Err... Who are you?" Iruka asked as Goku face faltered. Sakura chuckled at Goku's fact to not tell all those he knows about his new change.

"It's me Iruka sensei! Naruto!" Iruka blinked.

"N-Naruto... What the hell happened to you?" Iruka asked as the genin walked up. "I heard what happened to Genpaku. Poor boy... Wonder what happened..." Iruka pondered. He shook his head. "Anyway. What you doing here you three?"

"We just thought we'd come see a young friend of mine. Kono-"

"Oi! Boss!" Konohamaru yelled appearing out of nowhere, making the group jump.

"Oh... Konohamaru. You're out here. That's good." Goku said.

"What you doing here Naruto? You come to spy on my training?"

"Hehehe... Nah. But I did come by to say hello. How you been my friend?"

"Hehe. I'm great! Hey, can you show me an awesome technique you've learned? I never got to ask you because of that guy in black. And well... Her chasing me." Goku glanced to Sakura as Konohamaru scowled.

"It was harmless fun Naruto."

"Harmless fun you billboard! You chased me like a bull!"

"Why you!" Sakura yelled as Goku and Chouji held Sakura back as Konohamaru pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out. "Oh I'm going to kill you! You brat!" Iruka chuckled mentally.

'Some never change...' He blinked as he turned round to see the other students.

"Come on!" One yelled.

"Show us some jutsu!" Another spoke up.

"Oi, oi! Get back to running. You need to train."

"Aw... Come on sensei. You know them; let them show us something cool!" One yelled.

Iruka sighed. Goku pondered. "If I show you something awesome... Will you guy's promise to run laps?" The student's cheered. "Say not a word of this. This is for you guy's only. So you owe Iruka-sensei ok."

"Hai!" The students spoke again.

"Naruto... You don't..." Iruka blinked as Goku tensed.

"Naruto..?" Sakura spoke as Goku's chi flared and he turned super saiyan. The student's stared in shock. They then started asking Goku how they could do that. Goku shook his head.

"You promised..." Goku said turning to normal. "Go do you're running." The students groaned and took off. Iruka just stared.

"N-naruto. What, was that?" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"We've got time. It shouldn't take too long."

XXXXXX

Back at the arena. Shino was on the defence. The bug user released a kunai at the racing Neji.

"To slow!" Neji spoke as he dodged the kunai, He then pulled his hand back. "Juken!" He yelled palming Shino, in the chest. Neji smirked only for Shino to turn into bugs. 'What?' The bug quickly spread out. 'I've got no choice...' Neji quickly spun. "Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he spread the bug's out about him.

Neji ducked down as three kunai flew over him. Neji flinched as a kunai nicked his shoulder. 'No... Damn I was careless!'

Shino scowled. 'One hit... So that it. A blind spot.' Shino sighed. 'If I reveal it. It'll weaken my teammate Hinata. So I'll have to play on the fly...'

Neji rushed at the tree. "You can't hide from me!" Shino jumped back from his branch as Neji struck out.

'I need to play it safe. If I can get a few insects in his blind spot. I'll weaken him.' Shino drew three kunai and threw them at Neji. Neji ducked and raced forward.

"I told you! It's not going to work! Juken!" Neji yelled striking again. But Shino played substitution again on Neji. "Stop fooling around! Fight me!"

XXXXXXXX

"Wow... So that's why?" Iruka spoke in surprise as Goku told Iruka his history.

"Yeah. I used a technique which could split me into four people. So I used smoke bombs to help me." Iruka chuckled.

"You're a unique person that's for sure. Out of everything else. A 5000 year old soul in a kid's body was the last thing I would even have picked."

"Like everyone else I guess. But anyway. We better get going. Sakura, Chouji." The three turned to walk off. "Later Iruka-sensei!" Goku said with a wave.

"Haha... Later Naruto." 'To think that... Guess you can learn something new every day?'

Sakura glanced to Goku. "I'm still not sure it was wise to transform... What if someone you didn't want to show saw you?"

"Relax... I did a check of the area. No one was in range to see. And I was only super saiyan for less than a minute."

"Don't worry Sakura. You have to remember Goku's going to be doing this a lot more soon." Chouji said.

"Yeah... You did say that after this you would let people know."

"So don't worry. We'll head to the top of the mountain to get an accurate scout of the area. We'll have a bird's eye view, more or less to protect this land."

"I guess... Race you two up!" Sakura said.

"You're on! And the last one up buy's lunch!" Goku said taking off. Both raced after him.

"Not on your life Goku!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee slowly glanced round a tree as he eyed the shinobi down below. 'Sound ninja... Their so close. They must be a scout team.' Lee watched one pointing in directions. 'They must be going to split up. Give what they found to awaiting forces.' He then saw the 6 split in two and Lee took off after one.

'I'll follow them and find out where their forces are and let the guy's know...'

XXXXXXXXX

Neji panted as Shino stood facing him. 'How? How is he able to evade me? He's not even any weaker since this fight started. Yet my chakra has been slowly fading. All them kunai I evaded.' Neji's eyes glanced to the kunai around him. He blinked. 'Their breaking apart!' His eyes focused behind him. He watched as bug's broke away from the kunai.

'That's it! He's been throwing insects at me... Using the blind spot to send bug's down it. Blast, I was careless.'

"I won't show a secret to the world." Shino spoke low enough for Neji to only hear. "Hinata wouldn't be happy if I did. And as a teammate. I won't weaken a member by showing there weakness. You're chakra has slowly dropped thanks to my bug's. And in which they bring some chakra back to replenish my own... Face it... It's game over.' Shino said drawing a kunai. Neji tensed as a kunai rested at his neck. "Best not move. Or I'll swarm you with insects." Shino spoke looking at his clone.

'Damn.'

"Fate doesn't stop anyone. Hinata knows that well. During the month you trained... She's been working to the bone. Naruto's helped her. Because like her teammates. He believes anyone can change destiny or fate. Don't forget what has pasted.' Neji's eyes closed and he flopped to the floor. Genma smirked. "Winner. Shino!" The crowd roared in cheers. Shino stood and made his way to the hall way. There standing there was his team. Ten-ten, Temari, Sasuke, haven come in quietly. And Garra.

"Nicely done Shino. We'll get going to the east. Be sure to catch up Temari." Kiba spoke with a smirk.

"Heh. Don't worry. Me and that lazy loser will be there as soon as our fight's over." Temari said walking out to her fight. "And one more thing... I hope you've learned you're lesson to make me angry." Kiba quickly nodded.

"Me and Sasuke will stay in the arena to protect the civilians. And me and Kankuro will also work to turn Suna shinobi to our side and fight back against the sound..." Garra said walking off.

"And you Ten-ten?" Hinata asked.

"I'll head out to Lee. You'll start making your way south right Garra?" Ten-ten asked.

"As soon as I know the civilians are safe. But plans can change..." Ten-ten gave a wave and followed the two up.

"So Sasuke and Garra will fight in the finals?" Kiba asked.

"Hai. Ten-ten will fight for a small amount of time and give up. She'll then head out to Lee's location." Hinata spoke.

"We best get going. Everyone should be in place by now." Shino spoke. The group nod and run down the hall and out the arena.

'I hope my training will be enough.' Hinata mused as the team speeded along the roof tops.

XXXXXXXX

"It's quiet. You think they're hiding?" Hiro muttered as he and Kim waited up in the trees.

"Who knows? But we have to wait for them to attack. That way when they strike we can get them all in one."

"We should still have been able to contact Iwane..." Hiro muttered.

"And if they picked up our radio signal... Then what? The surprise would be ruined." Kim muttered back.

"Sorry... It's not easy when you have a person like me in this sort of mission." Hiro said with his head down.

"Don't worry. You're doing well for an ex-shinobi."

"Thanks..."

"Shhh." Kim spoke as they watched a team of three pass. "I'll follow. You stay here for now." Kim said taking off. Hiro grumbled.

'Guess I can only wait...' Hiro sighed looking to the sky.

XXXXXXX

Shikamaru smirked as he had Temari in his hold. "Kagemane no jutsu success." Temari blinked as she found herself in his shadow.

'Damn... I got careless.' The pair slowly made their way to the centre of the arena. Shikamaru raised his arm into the air, as did Temari. Temari was about to give when.

"Ok... I give up." Shikamaru said stunning the crowd. This left the crowd yelling as Shikamaru walked off.

'This is troublesome. But we have our side objective.' Shikamaru mused going down the hall. Temari followed in a not too good a mood.

"Come you loser... Let's go back up that mutt." Temari growled as they took off.

"Troublesome woman."

Genma turned to the next fighters. "Will Ten-ten and Sasuke make their way down?"

XXXXXXX

Goku sighed as he watched the surrounding area. "This will do... The best view is from the first's head." Goku glanced back to Sakura and Chouji. The pair was preparing themselves.

"You think you can cover the surrounding area once you're on the kinto-un?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... With the view I'll get. I can direct you with your kamehameha technique. Chouji will act as defence should I get attacked from above."

"Call me if something happens. I don't want you two dying on me."

"Relax... Now call kinto-un." Sakura asked. Goku nod's and looked to the sky.

"Oi! Kinto-un!" There was a whirling noise and the large yellow cloud stopped before Goku. "Got a job for you my companion."

XXXXXXX

"K-kiba-kun you pick up anything?" Hinata called.

"Yeah... These fool's are down wind. I've got their sent. There is a large amount of them."

"He's right. This is a large force. We'll need Shikamaru and Temari if we are to bring them all down."

"I'll check to see if Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san are heading our way." Hinata said forming seals. "Byakugan!" Hinata stood quietly as she scanned out around her to the village. "Their passing the wall now. We can move in when they get here." Hinata spoke.

"Let's hope that anbu get's these mic's back on soon. We can't do a thing without everyone. Heh. This is going to be good. Out smarted by genin."

"Kiba. Don't get cocky. Naruto is our main help. If we need to Sakura will help Naruto on our position."

"Tch. I still don't think any long range jutsu will reach us. Even if they are at the Hokage Mountain."

"D-don't underestimate Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile. "He's got more skill's than he's showing." Kiba blinked.

'What could he have that we don't already know?'

XXXXXXXX

Ten-ten raced along the roof top's to the south of the village. 'I only have 10 minutes... Sasuke was so red when he knew that he would have to stall for time. Hehe... Needed to use the bathroom. Genma embarrassed Sasuke like nothing.' Ten-ten chuckled as she hurried. 'Come on anbu guy. Get this mic working.'

XXXXXXX

Kim came to a stop on a branch and leaned back. The sound shinobi had hidden as Anbu raced by. 'Guess I still have to dodge my own comrades. But it seems we're getting close.' Kim mused as she followed a bit more. She stopped on a branch and looked over the area.

'If this is the size of the army. We'll have it easy.' Kim smirked as she looked at the large group at the seal. 'They're going to summon something big. Hiro and I will be ready to act. The second the summon goes off. Hiro will be here like a shot. Kim watched then took note of all the men and estimated her chances. 'I'll have to use the suit to give a greater chance. Good thing Iwane updated it like with Sakura's.' Kim pressed a seal and she vanished in a shimmer.

XXXXXXX

Hiro sighed messing with a kunai. He was getting worried as Kim hadn't returned. 'I shouldn't worry. Kim can handle herself. All I have to do is watch out for the attack and act. Me... Garra, Lee and Hinata all have a skill passed on by Goku. We have to use this to our advantage to surprise the enemy.'

Hiro opened his seal and wore his special outfit. 'I best use the sword. I may need it.' Hiro drew a silver dagger from his waist. "Ren no katana." Hiro muttered as he rested the blade back in hit's sheath.

"Come on Kim... Hurry back."

XXXXXXX

Lee watched the sound ninja drop out into a clearing and Lee hid behind a tree. He glanced round and his eyes widen. "No wa-." Lee round himself in a grip with his mouth covered. He was about to fight back when the figure shhed.

"Do you want us to be caught?" Lee gasped as the hand was released.

"Wh-who are you?" Lee asked as he was released. He looked at the figure to be a white haired man.

"I'll save the intro later. But I'm Jiraiya of the three sannin. What is a boy like you doing following sound shinobi too..." Jiraiya gave a low whistle as he looked through the trees. "This is no normal attack. This is going to be overkill."

"Not if I can have a say in it." Lee growled as Jiraiya blinked.

"What do you mean? We have sound... Suna and Iwa out there. You, one boy. Think you can face them?"

"I know my power may seem small. But I have more power than you think."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Rock Lee. But I also know someone who can do more damage than me to stop them. But we have to wait."

"Who? I know shinobi are strong. But I doubt what you say is true that one man can stop them. If the fourth."

"Not one man." Lee stated with a smirk. "One boy. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki..." Jiraiya blinked. 'That can't be... Even a boy his age... Not even Naruto could take them all down.'

Lee leaned forward and looked out to the forces. "What's the most deadly thing out there... You're a sannin, you should know." Lee asked.

Jiraiya glanced about. "Apart from the large force there. Them siege weapons. One attack from the air will do damage all over the village."

"Ok. I'll handle the siege weapons. I have just the technique." Lee said as he hoped back a branch. "But we have to wait. Should that attack beforehand I'll have to act." Lee mused as he held his right arm out. Jiraiya blinked.

'What is going on?'

XXXXXXXX

Goku stood waiting on the mountain. His nerves began to itch. I was only minutes from game time. He hoped everything will go as planned.

'Sakura... I hope you'll be ready for this. You can't make a mistake. This is chunin level stuff. Can you give out directions while working with Iwane, Shikamaru and Ten-ten in quick succession?' Goku looked to the sky as he watched the lone yellow cloud over head in the blue sky.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke raced forward unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches as Garra deflected each one. "Show me what you've got Uchiha!" Garra yelled as Garra's sand swept Sasuke's feet from under him. Garra rotated and drove a kick into Sasuke's chest. The teen flew back and with a bit of rotation landed on his feet.

"Warm up's over..." Sasuke said before his eyes turned red. "Sharingan." Sasuke spoke before he released his weights and dashed at the red haired lad. Garra fired bursts of sand at the boy, only for Sasuke to dodge left and right before getting in close. Garra caught the fit to his gut and blocked the right kick with his sand. Sasuke smirked and pushed his body up and pulled Garra forward with his caught hand. With a knee he drove it into Garra's chin sending the suna lad back. The sand taking the blow and catching Garra.

'His sands a damn annoyance. With it I can't touch him. But I can't complain. Lee and Goku are probably the only two to touch him. I'll just have to up my training.' Sasuke tensed as he flared his chi. The crowd was quiet in awe as Sasuke lit up like a white light.

Garra smirked. "I see... So that's how you want it huh?" Garra asked as he tensed, flaring his chi. The crowd just stared on. Kabuto in the back ground begun his work.

'Lord Orochimaru was correct...' Kabuto mussed glancing to the fighter's box. Taking note of the fact none of the genin were there. 'They have prepared to fight back... But it seems not even the shinobi about the arena...' Kabuto glanced to those older ninja like Kakashi and Gai. Along with some anbu.

'Have no clue. Looks like there's a small group of genin acting on their own. I wonder if this is going to either be their down fall... Or will this turn the scales in their favour. Either way. Orochimaru has a plan. And if it works. Naruto Uzumaki should perish in this war against his strongest shinobi. Now then... Genjutsu...' Kabuto formed a seal.

'It's time for war. All the people are in place.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim tensed as the large seal glowed. 'Here they go.' The scroll's crashed down and a large blast of smoke erupted. A large three headed snake appeared.

"The war has begun! Begin you're tasks at once!" The anbu spoke through the mic. Kim vanished and appeared in the group of men.

"Konoha shinobi!" One sound ninja yelled as men and women raced at Kim. Kim drew two kunai and deflected several shuriken. She then drew the two kunai back stabbing two from behind before pushing off them and passed the two swordsmen that mean to cut her up.

Kim looked up to see the large snake go up in smoke. 'Good one Hiro.' Kim threw a kunai directly into the neck of one shinobi before leaning passed a sword stab. She turned and cut that man's neck.

"Agh!" A large man yelled swinging an axe. Kim glanced round.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiro jumped as a large hiss echoed out. He glanced up to see a large snake come racing at the konoha wall. "Shit!" Hiro yelled as he jumped to the sky. His hand shot up.

"Kaien... Zan!" Hiro yelled as a large spinning yellow disk flew across the sky. It sliced into the snakes main body and cut it in two. It went up in smoke as Hiro raced to the wall. Suna and Sound shinobi came racing up it. "Not so fast!" Hiro yelled as he lashed out at them. The men stopped and looked at Hiro.

"One man destroyed the summoning..." One spoke.

"You got that right. Turn back or die!" Hiro yelled. The sound shinobi smirked.

"You think you can beat us. There are more of us than there are of you." Hiro smirked.

"Try it then."

"Ok.. Atta-!" The man gasped as a sword passed though his back. He glanced back as Hiro blinked. "Who...?" He stared at the suna shinobi.

"For killing kazekage-sama. We shall kill you all!" The Suna shinobi turned and attacked the sound shinobi in a surprise attack.

'What the? Heh. Garra must have gotten the word thought quickly.' Hiro saw a large man race at Kim. 'Oh no you don't.'

"Die!" The man yelled. Kim watched as the large man got close. Kim was about to strike when a foot connected with the man's face. He spiralled and crashed into the ground. Hiro smirked.

"Good shot." Kim said with a smirk.

"Suna have turned. Garra's got the word out it seems." Hiro said looking among the turning forces. "Let's get moving." Kim nods and the take off into the village.

XXXXXXXXX

Garra smirked. He had his finger to his forehead as Sasuke summoned chakra to his hand. Sasuke raced forward. 'Now to make our move.'

"Take this!" Sasuke yelled. Only for him to vanish. The feather's fell as Sasuke appeared in the back of the crowd. A sound shinobi gasped as he was caught with his hands in the release seal." Chidori!" The man gasped as Sasuke struck.

"Take this you fake!" Garra yelled pointing at the kazekage. "Makankosappo!" The beam fired up as the box went up in smoke. The kazekage grabbed the third and jumped onto the roof.

"Do it... Now!" The kazekage yelled.

"Garra!" Garra looked to the anbu in the cloak.

"Get moving. We'll go help the hokage. Kakashi!" The anbu yelled as it passed the jonin.

"Right..." Kakashi nodded as he turned to the enemy shinobi.

"Looks like its war." Kakashi spoke as the ninja moved to attack.

"Hold it!" Garra yelled. The suna shinobi stopped. "You..." Garra said pointing to a squad. He then pointed to Kakashi. "How fast can you get a message about Kakashi..." Garra asked.

"Fast enough."

"Garra! What's the meaning of turning on our village?" A suna shinobi spoke.

Garra released a set of suna shuriken at some sound shinobi closing in. "The kazekage has been killed. He's been dead for months. That man up there... Is a fake. My family have known this but not let it be known. Sound has tricked our village. Attack anyone allied with sound from here out. Spread the word. You Kakashi. Send word out to konoha teams. Tell them to spread the word." Kakashi blinked.

"Incoming!" Kankuro called as he landed on the railing. "Hurry. Otherwise men will die for the wrong reasons."

"Ok!" The suna shinobi nod and one drew a scroll. "Kai!" A large blast of smoke and a radio station appeared.

"This is squad 214. This comes from the mouth of the kazekage son's..."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Kakashi yelled summoning his dogs.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Garra spoke landing by the Uchiha. Sasuke nod's and they take off. The shinobi stare in shock as they watch the pair fly away.

'How can they fly?' Was the pondered word's of the shinobi there. They then looked at each other. With a nod the suna and Konoha shinobi turned their backs to each other and attack the suna and iwa in the seats.

XXXXXXX

"So that's the force huh?" Temari asked as they stood in the tree's watching the force march to them.

"Ok. If we have a strike on them in one go. We can catch them by surprise." Kiba spoke.

"I have an idea. I just got word that Suna shinobi are to turn on the enemy. But suna seem to be waiting for the right moment. Hinata. Let Sakura know where Naruto attacks."

"Heh. This I've got to see." Kiba muttered as he crouched.

"Sakura-san." Hinata spoke.

"Yeah Hinata?" Sakura replied as she flew with Chouji.

"We need a kamehameha down the south east pathway. Can you get Goku to attack?"

'Goku?' Shino and Kiba asked themselves.

"Sure thing. I'm over head." Hinata looked up to see a yellow strip in the sky. "Goku... Unleash the kamehameha at the 5 o'clock position."

"You got it." Goku spoke.

"Ok men. When I give the signal. Jump to the sides. Don't make a mistake or you're dead." Temari growled over the mic. The genin moved to the side of the branches. Instantly the group tensed as Goku spoke through the mic.

"Kame.... hame..." The area lit up in a light blue.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked looking about.

"Ha!" There was a whooshing noise and the beam passed over head.

"Now!" Temari yelled. The beam hit the ground and men's cried yells could be heard as the beam passed through. The genin stared in shock as the wind rushed passed them.

"W-what the hell?" Kiba muttered.

"Nice Goku." Shikamaru spoke. "We'll handle anyone left with suna shinobi to back us up.

"This war is easy. We'll finish this off before it's begun."

"You're telling me. And here I thought it would be troublesome."

XXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya blinked as Lee formed an orb of energy in his palm. "Sokidan!"

"Fool! They'll hear us!" Lee jumped from the branch above the shinobi. "Damn..." Jiraiya muttered as he formed seals.

"Take this!" Lee yelled as he threw the ball forward. Shinobi turned to see the ball of energy. 'I must be careful...' Lee mused as the ball shot along the sky. 'I can't kill any suna shinobi if it can be helped.' Lee let the ball drop.

"One!" Lee yelled as the ball shot though one catapult. Lee ball came up through the ground. "Two!"

"Kill that boy!" One iwa shinobi yelled.

"I don't think so." Jiraiya yelled jumping down.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled releasing a blast of fire. Men yelled and Lee quickly spun round in the air.

"Kamehameha!" Lee yelled as he stopped the fire in its tracks.

"What the?" Jiraiya yelled as he looked up.

"Jiraiya-sama! Suna are on our side!" Lee yelled.

"What?!" Was the yell from iwa and Jiraiya as suna shinobi took that moment to strike the iwa ninja down.

Lee landed and grinned. "Yosh! Look's konoha will be saved after all."

"Lee duck!" Lee glanced back to see a sword.


	21. Chapter 21

Nappa: "Heh. I'll kick your ass boy for taking a full week to bring out these two chapters!"

Gogeta: "We'll see!"

Nappa: "Vegeta!" *He glanced back.* "What's was his last page hit?"

Vegeta: "It was..." *Beep* "76"

Gogeta: "You think one page will do! I'll give you the full number from my story! Agh!"

Nappa: "Vegeta. What's the scouter say about his story hits?"

Vegeta: "It's... 4,620."

Nappa: "Really?"

Vegeta: "Yeah, kick his ass Nappa!"

Nappa: "Oh boy!" *Runs at Gogeta.* "I'll punt you over the next ten and a half thousand words!"

Gogeta: "Oh... crap...!!!" *Echo's into the air*

Nappa: "You see that Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Yes Nappa. A very nice kick. Now we have to wait till he gets down so we can be paid for coming on this fic. Let's watch the show."

Nappa: "Oh boy!"

(Thanky abridged for the idea. Hehe. I enjoy it so much.)

Chapter 21

The howling wind was all Goku could hear as he glanced from left to right. The deep trench he dug with his Kamehameha to his left. Large impact zones and a hole with Lee had been attacking to his front. To his right was the least damaged. Only some remains of snake fluid from it being cut in two.

But something didn't feel right. Everything was going to plan even with Iwa. But there had to be more than that meets the eye. Sakura hovered by him with Chouji.

"We did it! The enemy is running for it!" Sakura cheered.

"Yeah..." Goku muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Something. Just something that says this is to easy... Or something's not right."

"Like what?" Chouji asked.

"Not sure. It's racking my brain. We beat the enemy off. No one was killed. And we saved the village from damage." Instantly a chakra signature vanished.

The one chakra signature, Goku had always taken note on. Goku turned to his right. The large purple box above the arena.

"Goku...?" Sakura watched Goku race for the box.

"Goku what you doing!" Sakura yelled as she and Chouji raced after him.

Tenzou. The anbu captain looked up when he heard Sakura yell. He saw Goku racing his way.

"Goku... What you doing?" Tenzou asked.

"The third... His energy vanished. I'm going in." Goku spoke.

"The barrier will kill you."

"We'll see." Goku yelled as gather chi in his hand. "Ha!" Goku yelled as the attack hit the wall. The chakra barrier rolled out around the orb and Goku raced through. The barrier shut close.

"Goku!" Sakura yelled as she stopped at the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee turned to see a blade come down at him. Before the blade could touch him, shuriken rapped round him with wire and Lee was pulled back in surprise. The blade hit the ground and fire shut up in a long stream.

Lee groaned as he slid on the floor. "Sorry I took so long. You went really far out Lee." Lee looked up as the wire's loosened to see...

"Ten-ten..." Lee muttered as Ten-ten helped him up.

"Good thing I made it. You may not have jumped back in time."

"I'd have dodged it." Lee muttered.

"We'll never know now. Anyway. Looks like these guys are no normal swordsmen." Ten-ten said as the one lone man had two comrades. All dressed in black. With black hood's covering their faces.

"I've heard of something like this." Jiraiya spoke behind the genin.

"What?" Lee asked as he watched the men.

"Three swordsmen with unique power."

"Can't be Goku... He's got liger. Must be shinobi skills." Ten-ten stated.

'Goku?' Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't know who you're talking about. But I will agree that these guys don't carry the great blades."

"What do you know of them?" Ten-ten asked.

"I don't know their village. But one uses fire. The other wind and the last lightening." Jiraiya spoke.

"Then leave them to me." Lee said as he flared his chi. "I'll handle them easy."

"Hold it gaki... These are no normal swordsmen. Fighting alone would be suicide. We need to take it slowly. Otherwise it's over."

"Then what do we do?" Ten-ten asked.

"Not much. I may be able to handle them. But with fire and wind. And lightening and wind. It could be difficult."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"For the fact these guy's will rely on each other. If the fire guy attack's with the wind guy. It will increase the fire power."

"And it's similar with the wind into lightening?" Lee asked again.

"You hit the nail on the head."

"We need backup..." Ten-ten muttered.

"Ten-ten." Lee spoke. "Call Garra and Sasuke here. Even Hiro-sensei if you can. Me and Jiraiya will fight them." Ten-ten glanced to Lee.

"But you'll."

"Ten-ten. You have no chance in beating them. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok... But I'll help from a distance."

"Ok." Ten-ten then jumped up into the forest behind them.

"A lady's man are you?" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Shut it..." Lee growled. "Here they come."

Lee and Jiraiya moved to the side as the three faced the pair. Two faced Lee and one on jiraiya.

"What... Am I not a bigger threat?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically. The ninja's sword glowed with lightening. "Ah... Sparky's going at me huh?" Jiraiya waved his hand in a 'come' motion and the pair moved away.

Lee tensed. 'Wind and fire. All I have is kamehameha and sokidan for long distance. I'll need to fight for as long as I can.'

"Lee!" A grey object spun up to Lee which the teen caught with his right. A long katana rested in his hand.

'Thank you Ten-ten.' Lee brought the blade up. "Let's go!" Lee dashed forward and swung. The swordsman swung down. As the two blades connected, Lee's blade was cut in two. 'What?' Lee leaned back as the blade stabbed at his head. He then spun and kicked the two apart.

'This isn't good. Weapons won't work here... Lee blurred in-between the two swords and spread his arms out. "Kamehame... ha!" The two men jumped as two beams fired out. Both flipped back and skidded. Lee moved backwards and watched the pair put their blades together. A spiral of fire and wind gathered before they released it in a huge wave.

"Ha!" Lee yelled as he brought up a barrier of chi to stop it. He then deflected it into the now deserted battle field. The attacks exploded like an inferno. Lee sweat dropped. 'I'll have to be careful of their move. It will kill more people than it looks.' Lee threw three shuriken at the ninja and they deflected them. Lee jumped and tried his technique. "Sokidan!' Lee threw the ball at them and the men jumped aside. Lee moved his fingers and the ball raced at one of the men. He gathered fire to his blade and unleashed it at the orb. Lee dipped the ball into the ground and shot it up from behind.

Before Lee had time to do anything else he was engulfed in an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku released his chi and landed on a branch. A deep chuckled echoed out. "Ah... Naruto-kun. You did come after all." The voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Goku asked as he glanced about.

"If you wish to know. Look down and you'll soon find me." Goku looked down. Only he found not the figure, but someone else. He landed on the floor by the form of the 3rd hokage.

"Old man..." Goku muttered. The life was snuffed out of him. Goku growled. "Damn you... Orochimaru..." Goku growled as Orochimaru smirked behind him.

"That old fool. Thought he could beat me. One of the sannin. And his own student... Pitiful..." Orochimaru chuckled.

"You bastard..." Goku growled. "I'll make you pay." Goku said turning to face Orochimaru.

"Oh really? And how might you do that... A mere genin."

"Heh. You think rank holds something? You have no chance against a super saiyan..." Goku growled.

"Super saiyan... Let's see it then."

"Fool..." Goku growled before he yelled. His hair rose into the air and his eyes turned green. A burst of gold chi rolled out along the floor.

"Out standing... You were more than predicted. Interesting blood line boy."

"Heh. Blood line, I guess you could call it that. Now I will kill you!" Goku yelled.

"Heh. Know this boy... Never underestimate, one of the sannin." Instantly the ground round Goku glowed. Goku found his body brought into the air and his body was gripped by lightening.

"Agh....!!!" Goku's pained yell echoed out from the barrier. Sakura tensed and ran up to the barrier.

"Sakura! Don't the barrier!" Tenzou yelled as Sakura drew his sword. Before Sakura could strike the barrier, sand blasted the girl back and caught her on the landing. Sakura glanced up.

"Garra..."

Back in the barrier Goku panted as he slowly got his footing. 'My energy... It's gone.' Goku slowly stood as he saw the black strands of hair. Orochimaru chuckled.

"What will you do now? You're power is gone."

"What did you do?" Goku asked.

"I used a very unique seal. Seals off any spiritual energy first used when the user calls upon it. See the marks on your body."

Goku glanced down at the glowing red lines. "As long as I'm alive. They will stop your energy from flowing. You could over power it. But it won't happen."

"We'll see!" Goku yelled as he fired up his chi. Only to be shocked again. Goku leaned forward as his body smoked.

"Best not... Not unless you want to fry." Orochimaru spoke with a smirk. He drew a scroll. "I don't need to get my hands dirty to kill you. I'll use these summons, I prepared." He rolled the scroll out as it fell. "Kuchiyose!" He yelled. Instantly two large plumes of smoke erupted. As they faded Goku blinked.

'No way... Anyone but him.' Goku tensed as he faced the form of Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. 'But who's the other?'

"Hmmm... You can tell the corpse of the 4th hokage here? I summoned him ready to kill you. No use trying to talk to him. He is merely a puppet. And this lad here... Is my favourite student. This is Kimimaro..."

Kimimaro was a tall teen with grey hair. He had two red dots on his forehead with a strange mark that could be seen on his chest. He wore the same clothing as the man behind him to some degree. And his green eyes held a calm persona and a strong determination. Mixed with something that seemed to be affecting him.

"Boy's... Why don't you go teach this brat a lesson?"

"Sorry..." Minato muttered. "Goku..." With that the hokage dashed forward.

"So am I Minato-san." Goku drew his long sword and raced forward. 'Even without my energy.' Goku blocked a kunai strike before leaned his head left as a long white bone passed him. 'I still have my strength and speed!' Goku kicked Minato back before rapidly dodging the attack's Kimimaro gave out. Goku swung his sword and both connect and bounced back.

"That sword is no normal one..." Kimimaro spoke. "This bone is stronger than steel. Yet you could deflect it."

"That's a cool ability you got there. What is it?" Goku asked.

"It's my kekkei genkai... Shikotsu myaku." Kimimaro said as he looked at his left hand. "I have complete control of my osteoblasts and osteoclasts. With it I regulate my calcium mass, and concentrate it into bones."

'That's pretty good when it comes to close range fighting for strength.' Goku mused as he gripped the blade tight.

"The human body is composed of just over 200 bones. And yet for me that number isn't fixed." With that his arm snapped in two. Goku jumped at the sight. The teen removed his shirt as the mark on his chest began to glow and spread. His left arm snapped back together and his bones began to crack. His skin split at just after the elbow joint and four prongs of bone arched out.

"I have 5 dances... You will die before you've heard them all." Kimimaro muttered. The 4th stepped beside Kimimaro and drew another kunai.

XXXXXXXX

Garra stepped up as he looked at the barrier. "Where is everyone else?" Sakura asked from behind.

"Gone to help Lee... I came to help Goku when you yelled his name." Garra said looking at the barrier. "He's inside right? I felt his chi before it vanished almost completely..."

"Hai. Goku dashed in after he released his attack. Nothing's happened we know of since." Tenzou spoke.

"All I know is Goku turned super saiyan before it vanished. Leave it to me to break this barrier down." Garra said as he drew his middle and index finger to his forehead. "I'll break in and go alone. I should be enough to back him up."

XXXXXXXX

Goku watched as Kimimaro raced at him. "Take this... The Tsubaki no mai!" Goku quickly sheathed his sword and drew his nyoibo. "Wood will not work on me!"

"You're wrong." Goku spoke as he blocked. "My nyoibo is as strong as anything you can dish out. Nothing has broken it yet!" Goku said as he blocked the point of the bone with the point of the nyoibo. Goku smirked. "Nyoibo... Exstend!" Kimimaro was forced backwards by the long staff and bounced on the floor. "Return nyoibo." Goku called as the pole shot back. He deflected the kunai from Minato up.

Goku tensed as Minato was gone in a yellow flash. He glanced to see a shadow and leaned forward as the kunai cut the back of his hair. Goku then pressed the pole to the ground. "Exstend Nyoibo!" Goku yelled as Minato was shot in the air. "Return Nyoibo!" Goku yelled as he spun over. Kimimaro stood.

"Kimimaro... Are you having trouble?"

"No my lord. I was caught off guard by his weapon. It's as unique as his sword." Kimimaro then brought his right hand up as he let the bone in hand drop. "But he can't block this. Goshi sendan!" Instantly bones fired from the tips of Kimimaro's right hand. Goku spun his pole to deflect them all. He jumped back as the fourth attacked from above.

"Rasengan!" Goku slid back and continued to spin the pole as the smoke cleared. It then became apparent the 4th will be harder to beat. As the small bone's shot right through Minato at Goku with no decrease in speed. Goku made one last spin and jumped. The pole left behind. Goku drew three kunai and unleashed them on Orochimaru. Kimimaro shot them and Goku unleashed 6 shuriken which were too deflected. Kimimaro smirked as Goku was on the drop.

"Nowhere to run..." With that he unleashed the bullets.

"Don't get cocky!" Goku yelled as he hand blurred. As the bones stopped Goku touched the floor and released the bones in hand. His palm red from catching the spinning items.

"No one has ever caught my attack... Guess I'll have to fight close range to get what is needed." Goku jumped to the side and gripped his staff as Minato attacked Goku's spot with a fire jutsu.

"Housenka no jutsu!" Goku deflected the multiple flames and tensed as Kimimaro dashed at him.

Garra outside had charged enough. He was targeting Orochimaru and this attack will not miss. "It's time... Makankosappo!" The bright beam fired and hit the barrier. It didn't break through.

Goku made a step back as Kimimaro attacked. "The Karamatsu no mai!" Goku felt his body tense and he let out a loud yell as lightening warped his body. This didn't stop Kimimaro as bones popped out of his body like spike and he elbowed Goku. Goku couldn't do anything as he was frown into the air and spun like a rag doll. He hit the ground with a thud. His body still release lightening. He bit down. Only to yell again as the energy increased.

"Agh....!!!" Sakura's eyes widen as she heard that yell of pain.

"Garra stop!" The beam faded and the barrier looked unharmed.

"What?" Garra asked looking at the barrier. 'It failed?'

"Goku's in pain. I heard it as the beam connected." Sakura spoke in worry.

"It must be a sealing jutsu of Orochimarus..." Tenzou muttered. "The barrier broke when Goku attacked. Meaning whatever happened in there when Goku yelled in pain. Is connected with the barrier. Garra. Don't attack again. We will only do more damage." Garra nods.

"There must be something we can do." Sakura was starting to panic. Goku's energy had vanished. And he was in pain. She had to do something.

"Sakura. Unless we can drop this barrier. Goku's on his own."

"He's right..." Garra spoke. "And too right. The 3rd hokage you all care about. Is dead in there."

"How dare you..." The Anbu growled.

"No!" Tenzou spoke. "He may say something like that. But he like Goku have special power's that can sense life energy. He wouldn't say it without reason." Tenzou continued. He sighed and glanced to find Sakura gone.

"Where Sakura go?"

"She took off round the barrier." Tenzou glanced up.

"She better not touch it. Otherwise she will die."

XXXXXXXX

Goku panted as blood dripped from his body. The most blood coming off the right side of his body. Three large deep holes. Goku flinched. 'This is not good. What ever happened just now has put my chances winning very slim.' Goku coughed as blood dripped out. 'And with this much pain all over. I'll die at blood loss before I can get my powers back. I never knew it would be so hard... Heh. Talk about getting in some deep trouble here.' Goku looked at the three. He closed his eyes and instantly blocked an elbow from Kimimaro. He leaned back as a bone shot where his head was. Goku then knocked the arm a side as bones popped out the ground. Goku flipped back from hands to feet before getting time to right himself. A kunai skimmed by him and Goku spun drawing Sakura's dagger to block Minato's attack. He pushed the hokage away and jumped as Kimimaro attacked with his left arm.

Goku flipped onto a branch and Minato was behind him. "Fuuton." Goku spun and kicked out at the hokage. The hokage's head shatter off his shoulders. Goku at that moment jumped higher from the ground. His body was beginning to shake.

'It's only a matter of time. Talk about needing a senzu bean when you need one. If only this war had come later.' The fourth looked up and then formed his seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Goku watched the large flame race at him. Goku dashed to the left and flipped backwards as Kimimaro attacked from below. Goku rotated and kicked out as Kimimaro blocked. Goku then blocked as Kimimaro attacked and the pair bounced back.

Goku gasped as a fist connected from the front. Orochimaru had joined in the fun. Goku shatter the wood as he impacted. He slowly leaned forward and fell down to the ground below. The slabs cracked under the impact.

'Ouch... I can't move my body...' Goku felt something rap round his neck and he was dragged into the air by a snake. Orochimaru smirked.

"You see how different you are now? None of your power and you're brought down to a mere genin with high class taijutsu and kenjutsu. You should have just stayed out of my plans!" Orochimaru said punching Goku in the gut. The saiyan bounced along the floor and lay on his front. Goku took shallow breaths.

'It's getting so cold... I don't think I can go on here. I should have drawn Liger from the start.'

Mean while, outside the barrier. A low screech echoed as Sakura's chakra blade rested along the barrier. Flames licked the blade. But it cut before filling.

'_Are you planning something girl?_' Was Ryuu's question.

"I don't know... I need to get to Goku. So I was thinking. If this wall now takes chi as its source."

'_So is this why you're cutting the wall slowly?_'

"I was trying to see if Goku would yell in pain. You're energy given off, is a pattern that can cut through... But what we need is..."

'_Go on... I think I am beginning to understand you better as my wielder._'

"Can you take elemental chakra?" Was Sakura's question.

'_Ku ku ku... You are indeed a smart girl. Yes... I can take elements into my form._'

"And if I can summon a long pole with no blade in this weapon. But it still cut's like a finger to water. I just need to use a sharper weapon."

'_Yes... I was right to choose you. I'll even teach you something if you pull this off._'

"I just hope my training will help. I haven't even fully mastered the second stage."

'_I recommend releasing a burst halfway into the cut and rolling with your slash_.'

Sakura gulped. "It's now or never."

'_Best hurry... That boy's dying._' Sakura stepped back and closed her eyes.

'Do as sensei said... Concentrate. Do as I did with the leaf' Sakura gripped the hilt with both hands and slowly the blue blade began to glow green. The blade's form shifted into the image of the long sword Goku carried and the blade began to hum. "Aaaaaaghhhh..." Sakura slowly roared as she drew the blade back.

"Haaa....!!" The blade connected with the barrier and as the blade cut into the barrier. "Agh!" A large blast of chakra expanded the barrier and Sakura rolled with the cut and through the hole. The barrier closed behind her. Sakura panted. "I'm in..."

'_Better hurry. I'll teach something to handle a sannin and his men_.' Sakura then raced into the forest. Her mind being shown how to fight with two new techniques. One she knew full well.

"She's inside..." Garra spoke.

"What?!" Tenzou spoke. "H-how?"

"We can only ask her. If she comes out alive." The group watched the barrier and waited.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku felt his body rise again. "Still breathing?" Orochimaru asked. Goku's right eye slowly opened to the smirking snake. "Good... This will be fun to watch." He released Goku and instantly snakes shot out and gripped the boy. He was held in the air with his arm and legs spread out. He slowly brought his head up and saw Orochimaru seem to think on something. The man shook his head. As to say it doesn't matter. He turned to Minato.

"Give him the full taste." Minato sighed as his right hand rose. A swirl of chakra formed.

'I don't blame you Minato... Call it even for taken your son's place. It was never right to do it.' Goku sighed with a smile. He looked at Minato. "Well... Go on then. Give me what you've got." Minato took a step and slowly increased his pace.

"I'll see you in the next world!" Goku yelled.

"Rasengan!" Minato yelled bringing his arm forward.

A low buzzing echoed and a high screech followed as a blue blade cut the air. It spun up to a tree and all figures turned to the blade. It spun back down and it cut the snake's hold on Goku's wrist. Before making it return. Goku gasped as he looked up. He saw someone stand over him. Goku eyes slowly close.

"You shouldn't be here. Run now and you may still escape for that stunt Sakura..." Goku said. Sakura leaned down by him.

"No... Why should I still live and let you die alone. I'm not letting you go."

Goku chuckled before he coughed. Sakura frowned. 'Them wounds... He'll not make it.'

'_Girl..._' Sakura tensed. '_You remember the ability Liger has of restoring the dead._'

'Yeah...'

'_Do you really think that's all he can do? I don't know why that beast has not told the boy. Or even attempted to let him know. Put Goku's hand on Liger's hilt. And leave the rest to the beast._' With that Ryuu shut up. Sakura found it odd that if Liger had that sort of power. Why hasn't Goku found out?

'Could it be the thing that took control?' Sakura gripped Goku's hand.

"Sakura?" Sakura smiled as she moved the hand and Goku gripped the hilt as his palm touched it.

'_Take note that his energy will not recover. Only the wounds. Now... While Liger get's to work..._' Sakura glared at the three and stepped forward. Goku was encased in a white glow. '_You will fight and show what you're made of!_' Sakura brought her blade in front of her and her body glowed red in colour.

"So... The girl is going to fight? Didn't you fail the first exam?" Orochimaru asked.

"That doesn't matter. I will do what I can to protect Goku. I've learnt now that I can't turn away from dangers that will come my way. A chunin has to make these choices and I will do everything I can to stop you!" Sakura said as she tensed.

"Oh please... What can you do for this pathetic village? Kimimaro... Minato... Kill her." Both dashed at Sakura.

Goku leaned up. "Sakura..." Goku muttered as Sakura faced the pair down.

'_Show no fear. And you will fight with my power combine!_' Sakura gulped. Kimimaro drew his left arm back as Minato drew back his rasengan. Sakura body became a hollow form and Sakura appeared behind the pair in the air. Sakura swung connecting with Minato. The hokage's arm was cut away and his right arm burst into flames. Kimimaro ducked as his hair was cut away. They too went up in flames.

"Take this!" Kimimaro stabbed at another ghostly image and Sakura appeared in a crouch. Kimimaro rolled out the way and Orochimaru appeared from behind.

"Die!" Sakura glanced back and preformed the same move again.

'Shadow dragon...' Sakura mussed as she flipped in the air. 'I can leave a shadow of myself with chakra like a clone. But it's limited like my chakra.' Sakura released 3 shuriken and Orochimaru caught them in the air.

"Oh please... These party tricks won't last."

Sakura smirked. "We'll see." Sakura gripped the hilt tight and the blade glowed. Sakura drew the blade back and released it like a boomerang. Orochimaru jumped aside as the blade spun. The ground cut open before Ocrochimaru.

'This girl... She's a wind user.' The blade return to Sakura in a blue glow. 'But I see she can't use it correctly yet.' Sakura vanished as Minato stabbed her front. She landed on the floor and didn't have time to react as Kimimaro kicked Sakura in the back. She flew at Orochimaru and used the shadow dragon. She dashed to the side.

'I'm beginning to see the flaw. She can only use it to move one way. She has to choose and then act. I've got her...' Orochimaru raced at Sakura. "You can't evade me!" He slashed down and Sakura dashed left. Kimimaro stabbed at her front and Sakura jetted back and she vanished as Minato slashed widely from behind. Sakura watched down and looked up to see Orochimaru appeared above. He kicked the hilt from Sakura's hand and gave a wide kick to her side. Sakura slammed into a tree and grunted.

'Ouch...' She flopped onto the branch and glanced to Ryuu on the floor. Minato landed before her.

"Sorry..." Minato spoke. "Rasengan!" Minato yelled. The hilt shot through the air into Sakura's hand. She yelled as she slashed the hokage. Minato's eyes widen as Sakura panted. The centre of his body glowed with red and black flames.

"I'm sorry... Too... Yondaime." Sakura said as his body was engulfed in flames and exploded. Sakura panted as she gripped the blade. Its colour shifted from red to blue.

'I'm done. I used the last of my chakra in that slash.'

'_I agree... You're body has reached its limit. If I use more power it will do more harm._' Sakura's body dropped to her knees and she panted.

Clapping echoed out as Sakura panted. "I must say... To kill my edo tensei hokage. Even as a mere genin. You got off lucky. But now you're out of power. Time to put an end to this game of cat and mouse." Orochimaru said appearing before Sakura. She laughed. She looked up with a smirk.

"I would never have called you the mouse..." Orochimaru chuckled.

"All the way to the end..." Orochimaru drew his sword up in a stab motion. "Good bye." The blade was then brought down.

"My lord!" Orochimaru glanced to his left to see Goku. His hand's gripped tight to the white sword which was beginning swung with full force at him. The sannin jumped back in time to dodge the fine blade. Only to fully flip back as Goku yelled out. "Liger disconnect!" The blade shot forward on a chain. Orochimaru flipped and landed on a branch as the chain shot back to Goku.

"Liger connect!" The blade reconnected and Goku glared at the man.

'Impossible...' Orochimaru glanced to the blade. 'Another unique blade this boy carries... They beginning to become a pain.

"Goku..." Sakura muttered as she looked at the floor.

"Rest Sakura... This will take a second." Goku then waved his hands in a come motion and dropped down to the floor below. The sannin and Kimimaro followed down. The three faced eac hother.

"You are like roaches... You just won't die once stepped on!" The sannin yelled. Goku smirked.

"This is it. Game over Orochimaru." Goku said as he held Liger out to his side.

"Oh really? Let's see." Instantly at that, Liger burst into white flames. Slowly... They began to roll along Goku's body. Encasing the boy fully. Goku looked up with silver slit eyes.

"**Die!!!**" Goku roared in a deep voice. Goku's head rose up.

"My lord..." Kimimaro spoke.

"Yes... Let's get out of here." Orochimaru spoke sensing danger.

A shock wave echoed out as a great and mighty roar of a tiger echoed out. Everyone was thrown off their feet as the barrier shattered under the force. A large explosion echoed out as Orochimaru was thrown with his men out of the smoke. Goku and Sakura were thrown into the air.

"Retreat... We'll leave the rest to the others..." Orochimaru gasped as his men gripped him and pulled him away. The sannin looked at his hands. The force had removed the skin from the bone. Leaving most of his hand in a burning pain. 'I will get my revenge.'

Sakura flew backwards and found her body caught in sand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked about. "Goku?"

"I've got him..." Garra spoke as Goku rested in the sand. His body was smoking as the red lines were burned away by white flames.

"And Orochimaru?"

"Escaping. He's no threat."

"No... But there is more trouble to come..." Goku muttered before he finally blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Back at the battlefield with Lee. Ten-ten's yell's of worry over the young shinobi echoed out. Lee thudded to the floor and grunted. His back burned in pain. 'A tag got behind me... How?' The swordsmen stood before Lee. The boy looked up and wondered if he could get away before they struck, as the blades came down.

"Agh!" Was the noise as a figure tackled the men a side. The figure landed before Lee.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Lee spoke.

"No problem. But for someone who trained under Goku for so long. You seem to be getting weaker."

"No... I just didn't expect my foe's to be this tricky." Lee said standing. "Where is everyone else?"

"Look behind you, Lee." Lee glanced back to see all the other genin. "We're all here to help."

"As much as I like that. These are no normal swordsmen. Hinata. You and Sasuke should be enough to help."

"Now hold up." Shikamaru spoke. "As much as I like this plan. It would be easier to fight in mass than anything."

"I agree. We have a lot of long range users. We could put this to our advantage." Temari spoke up.

Lee sighed. "Then some of you go back up Jiraiya-sama. He'll need some help as well." Lee said looking back to the men.

"Ok... Shino, Kiba, Ino. We'll head to join Jiraiya." Shikamaru spoke.

"Take care." Lee spoke. "These two can use advanced fire and wind in their swords. The other can use advanced lightening." The genin then took off to help Jiraiya.

"We'll handle this here." Temari said as Ten-ten jumped down. Kankuro smirked.

"Time to see if my repairs will hold." The puppet master spoke as he drew the crow from its case.

"Right... One question. Where is Garra-san?" Lee asked.

"He took off to check on Goku." Temari said.

"You brat's done?" The group turned to the two swordsmen. "We are very busy people you know." The other nods.

"Heh. Sorry... But a little team chat helps." Lee said with a grin.

"Sigh... Let's this over with." The swordsmen spoke.

Temari smirked. "Let's..." She opened her fan. "Kamaitachi!" Temari yelled as she unleashed a tornado of wind.

"Fool." The man gripped his blade tight and unleashed a stream of fire as he swung. The other unleashed a stream of wind and the two attacks destroyed Temari's tornado. Covering the field in smoke.

There was a strange noise before three kunai shot out at the swordsmen. The men jumped aside and the fire user didn't even have time to act as Hinata slid behind him. Her palm open. "Juken!" Hinata yelled palming the man's back. The man quickly rotated and swung a kick out as the palm passed him. Hinata ducked and sweep kicked before using this to her advantage. She gathered chakra and used her technique. "Kaiten!" Hinata yelled as the man was pulled into the swirl and thrown into the air.

The other man was getting attacked from all angles as something seemed to attack him though the smoke. He had evaded much of the kunai and other pointy weapons. But it seemed only a matter of time. Instantly the attack's stopped and he waited. He saw a figure race in the smoke. The man released a burst of speed and drove his sword into his foe. But it sounded like it hit wood. The smoke cleared to show the puppet with its face to the man. Before he was engulfed in purple smoke.

The man in the air was quickly kneed up by Sasuke and Lee gave a heavy kick to the man into the purple smoke.

"Now Sasuke!" Lee yelled as he cupped his hand's back. Sasuke formed seals to stop on the tiger seal.

"Kamehameha!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" The flames swirled round the beam and it exploded in the ground.

"Kamaitachi!" Temari yelled as she unleashed a wind storm on the fire. From the village anyone looking could see a towering inferno.

The attack was quickly cancelled as multiple cut's shot across the air and destroyed the attack. The men stood unfazed. "Little brats..." The men muttered.

"Oi!" The men glanced to see Ten-ten who smirked. "I have something for you." She then drew a scroll and opened it up wide. A large burst of smoke was followed by multiple sharp weapons behind her. She jumped and unleashed them on the two. The men grunted as the blades passed over them. "Ninja tool." Ten-ten called as the weapons went into the air. They spread out and all aimed down at the men. "Million blade chaos." Ten-ten waved her fingers round. "Watch out for the rain of steel." With that they fell. Engulfing the men in smoke and metal as the weapons bounced about. "That didn't take much."

(Damn... I couldn't find away to translate that... Damn it!)

The smoke kept the men from view. They thought it was over but a large rush of wind echoed out and the weapons were thrown aside. "N-no way!" Ten-ten yelled as the genin we're blown of their feet.

"It can't be. They stood a kamehameha a wind and fire attack and Ten-ten million blades. Let alone my poison gas." Kankuro growled. "Temari! Use the summoning jutsu. It may be the only thing left." Kankuro spoke.

"Don't think we'll let you... Take this!" The pair yelled as they gathered elemental chakra. Lee appeared before the group.

"Not so fast!" Lee yelled as he closed his eyes. His hands flicked up to his face. Hinata blinked before getting behind Temari and covering her eyes. "Taiyoken!" Instantly everyone with their eyes open were blinded by the light.

"Agh! I can't see!" Kankuro yelled as the group tried to get the light out of their eyes.

Temari blinked when she saw everyone but Lee and Hinata along with her being fine. "Temari do it now." Hinata called. Temari nods. She bit her thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kirikirimai" Temari yelled as she summoned her weasel. The beast raced at the men and engulfed them in a whirling vortex. The weasel landed on Temari's fan. "Take this!" The weasel was thrown by the fan at the vortex and everything stopped as the vortex was cut in two. As it was done a large wave of wind and fire was launched out. The direction. Konoha and Ten-ten was in the firing line.

"Ten-ten!" Hinata yelled as Ten-ten found herself trapped by the trees. Even if she was to run, the blast would catch her. The last she saw was the blinding red flames.

The genin were thrown back by the large erupted inferno while Sasuke and Hinata watched on. Hinata then spoke up as that moment. "Where's Lee?"

Lee was in the air way above the ground as he held Ten-ten out of blast range. But both had taken much of the heat as Lee narrowly escaped. "You ok?" Lee asked.

Ten-ten blinked. "H-hai..." She spoke as Lee began to descend. She glanced at Lee and blushed. She didn't know why. She never really thought Lee more than an energetic friend. But in the time since she'd hung with Lee during his training after meeting with Goku. They had gotten to know each other better. And the fact Lee was the one to save her in that close call. She smiled.

"Ten-ten... You ok? You're face is red." Lee spoke in surprise as they landed.

"Just the heat of that attack. I'll be fine." She said with an even redder face. Lee smiled.

"That's good."

"Well that's finally done. That last attack didn't do much to stop my technique. Them fool's are dead now." Temari stated thumbing to the 4 figures of the two men.

"And we've dealt with the lightening one." Kiba spoke as the group landed by them.

"Well... I never thought I would see the day. When three villages attack. And not one inch of Konoha is damaged." Jiraiya said.

"Without Goku's training. We'd never have done this well."

"Yeah... Naruto is a surprising person." Kiba spoke up.

"Huh? Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"You may as well know. Naruto's called Goku." Sasuke stated. "And everyone will know soon." Some of the genin nod.

"So he... Taught you those attacks?" Jiraiya asked Lee.

"Hai! He's been my sensei since I met him at 7." Jiraiya blinked.

'I remember now... That name. Heh, and here I thought Goku was a legend? But it's Naruto... There's questions that need to be asked here.'

Instantly Jiraiya looked up. A whizzing noise was heard as the genin looked up. Multiple orbs fired along the sky.

"More?!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise.

"They're heading for the village!" Lee yelled as he raced off into the sky.

"But then... How can this..." A battle cry was heard and the genin and sannin turned to see men running from the forest.

"Oh no..." Jiraiya muttered. "You kid's... Go! I'll fight these guys!" The sannin yelled. He instantly formed seals. "Doton: Yomi numa!" Jiraiya yelled as ninja came to a stop as men fell into the large swamp.

"That will stop them for a bit..." Jiraiya said pulling out a telescope. Hinata pressed her mic.

"Sakura-san... Is everything ok at the village? Did Lee stop the attack?"

"No... Garra stopped it with his sand... Me and Goku are exhausted. You can handle the small remains right?" Sakura asked.

"I think so."

"Pass that mic." Jiraiya asked as Hinata nods and passed it up. "Sakura. Can you patch this to everyone? This is Jiraiya of the sannin."

"I can. I'm the anbu captain on this line Jiraiya-sama."

"Ok... Patch this out to all jonin level ninja. I'm to the south of the village with enemy shinobi minutes away. There is iwa, Mizu, Kumo with sound. Unless we do something to scare them off... The village will be crushed by their mass."

"Leave that to me." Lee spoke up. "Me and Garra have a away to do this." They stood quiet for a bit as they watched the shinobi make their way round the lake. They made it half way when two beams cut into the ground. The shinobi stood frozen in place. Trying to compute what just happened.

"Oi!" The ninja looked up as Hiro looked down on them. "Run now... Or this next attack will make sure you will!" Hiro yelled as he gathered an orb in his hand and brought it back. The men slowly began to turn and run as they saw what it did with the last two attacks.

As they cleared into the forest. Jiraiya took a breath. "I will repeat myself. I never thought I would see the day one land took on 4 and survived... We can't even call this the 4th shinobi war as it wasn't even one. This is something I will remember for a long time to come."

Hiro turned and grinned. "And it was done by people no more than just genin. And a civilian no less!" Hiro cheered.

"Let's return to the village. We need to see to something." Jiraiya muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru growled. 'My plan failed... Leaf survived and with all but a few deaths. Curse the leaf and sand. But at least I killed the old man. Now, I just have to deal with... Goku.' Orochimaru mused as he looked at his hands.

XXXXXXXXX

It was quiet in the forest above the hokage viewing box. They were giving their silent prayers to the few shinobi who met their end today. And the 3rd hokage. The old man lay flat his back, looking to the sky.

It was going to be a long week for them as they prepared to give the old hokage a send off.

Goku during this time had to remain to a bed. He and Sakura were placed in the same room thanks to Garra and a few others. The rain kept the room quiet for the pair. Their minds going over everything as people right now attended the hokage's funeral.

"Thank you... Sakura. Thank you for coming to my rescue." Goku finally spoke after the number of days since the attack.

"I couldn't let you die. I care too much for you."

Goku chuckled. "It's going to get us both killed at this rate." Both smiled before they sighed. "I never knew I would be so weak without my chi. Even with all my taijutsu training. I was in some deep trouble."

"You'll just have to improve."

"Yeah... A lot. My speed and kenjutsu saved me big time. If it wasn't for that... The 4th would have killed me in seconds. How did you know that would save me?" Goku asked.

"Ryuu knew... He told me to help you. Liger must be being blocked."

"I haven't had a word from him since the chunin exam. I'm worried."

"About?" Sakura asked.

"That he's getting stronger. One of these day's he'll break free and I won't be able to hold him back."

"You will, you've done well so far."

"I guess." Goku took a breath. He looked out the window. "I'll miss the old man. He was a great help for me."

"Yeah... He was always around to cheer me up..." Sakura spoke with a smile. She frowned as she looked down. "Goku..." Goku glanced to Sakura.

"C-can you teach me to use chi..."

"Huh?" Goku blinked. "You've never asked before. Why now?"

"Coming so close to dying every time. I want to improve."

"But you're other training." Goku spoke.

"Yeah... I need to finish that first. But I can learn in my spare time." Sakura spoke.

"It's not that easy. Chi is hard to master unless you're determined. I don't know if you'll be able to learn this on top of everything else. You'll wear yourself thin." Goku said worried. Sakura smiled.

"I have to improve Goku. In all my skills. But I'm not asking you to teach me all sorts of stuff. I only want to be taught as much as you've taught Sasuke. How to fly and combine my chi into my chakra based attacks. This will help me later on when I need extra energy."

Goku sighed. "Sakura... Too many people are getting to know this. If I teach you. Then you will have to be the last person I'll teach after this. And no one can teach anyone else till I'm ok with it."

Sakura smiled. "That's all I ask Goku."

"So... You're Goku huh?" Goku blinked and both genin looked to the window. A large white haired man sat on the edge looking at the pair.

"You are?" Sakura asked.

"I am Jiraiya. One of the sannin. And you boy... Are you not Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I was... But I'm letting people know who I really am now." Jiraiya sighed.

"So you are him right?" Goku nods. "How old are you Goku? There was once a very old legend of a man that goes by that name."

"R-really?" Goku asked in surprise.

"There is a ruin in the land of iwa. In old text near a destroyed pillar in the ground. It said of a man that would return with the power of the dragon god. And change the land for the better."

"It's half true..." Goku sighed he looked down with a smile. "I left to train with Shenlong after my battle with the shadow dragons. He taught me new thing's... But I can't perform them."

"Why's that?" Goku looked up to Sakura. He put his hand on his chest.

"My true power is locked away. If I choose to have it unlocked. I will have to give up the forms of super saiyan 4 and five. Ultimately. I give up my tail as a saiyan." Goku stated.

"If I had it unlocked also... I would have to take a title as a dai kaioshin. And watch the north universe as well. The dai kaioshin are peaceful gods. But I love to fight. It's something that I would have to give up till danger comes. It's not my thing to wait."

"So you didn't take the power?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's what I said. I wouldn't need to gain the power of a super saiyan really if I took that power. But... Right now as I am... I wonder if I should decide to take that ability."

"Why now?" Sakura asked.

"Because... If I were to regain my tail. I would have to go through the process again to attain super saiyan 4. At the time... When I'd gotten so lonely. I decided I didn't need to go to that power when I had enough. But it's different now... I've only got my super saiyan down to over to 12 hours as a natural form. I'll need to push myself even harder to attain super saiyan 2. My body needs time to adjust as it's more human than saiyan. Even if I have all the abilities... I know I could go to super saiyan 3. But without reaching super saiyan 2. It's not worth the loss of energy."

"Maybe... You should go to these ruin's Goku... They may be of help to you." Jiraiya pondered.

"Maybe... If what you say is true. Then that must be karin tower. The lookout is way above the earth. It may help if I go there in time to come."

"Probably once the village is back in order... But you'll have to go alone. With everything that's happened. The lands are going to need to get themselves sorted. After all. 4 lands attacked Konoha. Only for one to turn on the three. The lords of the lands will have to sort this out." Jiraiya sighed. "But one good thing did come of this." Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No one will be attacking the land of fire if shinobi can do what you lot did. And even fight off Orochimaru is no small feat." Goku smiled.

"Guess there is truth in that texture. I am changing the land." Jiraiya nods.

"You two best rest. I'm heading to the funeral to give my regards to sensei. We'll talk again soon Goku." With that Jiraiya took off.

"Well... Let's get some rest. You said Garra would be watching the senzu right?"

"Yeah... I hope we're out in a few days." Goku said as she yawned. "Night."

"Night..." Sakura muttered as they tried to sleep. Even if it was still midday. With the rain outside all they could do was rest.

XXXXXXXX

The morning came and the sun was just rising. They two genin sound asleep. But as they slept. The door to their room opened. A figure walked into the room and made its way by Goku's bed. The figure stood over the saiyan as he slept. Goku flinched as he felt something. His eyes slowly opened.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Sakura jumped up in shock and fear as Goku yelled. She looked to the bed to find Goku gone. Then to the right of the bed to find a nurse on her backside. "Keep that away from me!" Sakura looked up to see Goku hanging from the light. Her face reddened and was would have gone redder if Goku wasn't wearing white boxers.

"G-goku..."

"Boy... Get back down and take your shot." The nurse growled.

Goku shook his head. "I'd rather fight Orochimaru. So keep that needle away from me!" Goku yelled pointing at the item in her hand.

"Y-you can't be serious... You face a sannin like a duck to water... But can't face a little needle... Are you kidding me?!"

"You're not helping Sakura... I don't like needles." Goku stated.

"Come on... You must have had them when you were young right?" Sakura asked.

"As soon as I could walk... I ran before they ever gave me one. I wasn't about to have that in me again!" Goku yelled pointing at said needle.

"We only just noticed you hadn't had you're shot's Goku... This is all in one. So get down here and be a man." Goku just shook his head.

"Nothing will get me down." Goku said. The nurse huffed. She then tried to jump at said boy. "Get down!" Goku pulled himself flat to the ceiling.

"No... Way." Goku stated again. The nurse huffed. "Fine." With that walked out. Kim passed her and entered.

"Goku... This is a hospital. You want to wake everyone up?" Goku slowly dropped down.

"I just don't like needles." Goku stated. Kim sighed.

"Well anyway. I brought you something Goku. Here. Pork Ramen." She said with a smile. Goku's mouth watered.

Sakura blinked. She watched as Kim passed Goku the 'ball'. 'What the...' She glanced to see Kim's hand behind her. 'Genjutsu. She's going to give Goku the shot. How sneaky.' Goku turned his back and was about to grab his chop sticks.

'Danger!' Goku turned as he saw Kim's hand. Goku jumped back as Kim went at him and the bowl hit the floor. Goku blinked as it bounced. "What the hell?!" Goku yelled as it turned back into a ball. "You tricked me!" Goku yelled at Kim.

"So... Get here!" She yelled as Goku jumped her and back onto the lamp.

"I'm not coming down till I see that's gone!" Goku yelled. Kim huffed and walked up to Sakura.

"I can't believe him. Try calm him down and we'll try again later." Kim said walking off. She waved the needle in her hand and left the room. Goku dropped down and sighed.

"I can't stand this... Please Garra... Hurry with them senzu."

"Goku... Why don't you like needles?" Sakura asked as she sat up. Goku made his way back to his bed.

"I just don't... I never did. I think it must have been when I was a child. I just don't know what would have caused it." Sakura sighed and got up from her bed. "Sakura... You shouldn't be standing." Goku spoke worried.

"My legs weren't injured. I'm fine." Sakura said as she stumbled. "Woah... My balance is a bit off." Sakura muttered as she made her way over.

"You're such a baby." Sakura stated as she sat by him.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll take it whatever you call me." Goku huffed. Sakura sighed. She smiled.

"Then... How about I say sorry..." Goku blinked as Sakura put her hand on his. Goku blinked and turned to her. He then leaned back in surprise as Sakura was leaning forward. "Come on..." Goku gulped with his face turning red.

'What's she... D-dose she want to...?' Goku gulped as Sakura leaned closer. 'N-not that I wouldn't mind... But...' Sakura's eyes open with a smirk and Goku blinked as he felt something.

"Gaaahh!" Goku yelled in pain as Sakura withdrew the needle.

"Man that was way too easy... And you were so nervous... Come on. You shouldn't be so nervous of a kiss right? Come on don't cry." Goku rubbed his eyes.

"That's mean Sakura... Playing me like that." Goku muttered.

"I had to do something. Least you got your shot now. So no worries. But you were so nervous... Come on you've kissed Chi-chi. So how can you be so nervous now?"

"You forget... It's been 5000 years more or less."

"So... Like you could really be that nervous?"

"You tell me when you haven't had that kind of contact in so long."

Sakura sighed. "Well sorry anyway." Sakura said standing up. She began to make her way back to her bed. "Guess Needles are not the only think you're scared of."

"I'm not scared of kissing." Goku stated. Sakura looked back to him.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Sakura said as her foot twisted sideways causing her to fall forward. She closed her eyes as she was slow to react. Only to have Goku catch her.

"Steady... You're not fully recovered." Goku said as she helped Sakura up.

"Y-yeah... That was close." Sakura said looking away. Goku smiled.

"Look... I'm just nervous. Havening not done this sort of thing in so long. I just have to wait for the right moment. It's not that I'm scared."

"Yeah... I was just messing with you." Goku smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon. Just let everything flow as normal. No need to rush."

"I'm not rushing." Sakura spoke back.

"I'm just saying... Anyway. Let's get you back into bed before you have another fall." Goku said helping Sakura back. She smiled as Goku made his way back over.

"Least you can rest easy now." Sakura chuckled. Goku sighed.

"I guess..." With that he lay down.

"Yo you two." Both glanced to see Jiraiya. "I'm here to speak with you two again." He sat on edge of the window.

"Why you here Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

"To let you know you're moving teams after you recover. Chouji will be working with Shikamaru and Ino under jonin Asuma. While you two will work with Sasuke under jonin Kakashi."

"Cool." Goku said.

"But what of sensei?" Sakura asked.

"They will be leaving soon for a long term mission. Sadly you guys can't go." Sakura frowned.

"But my training..."

"Kakashi could probably train you." The sannin stated. "Anyway. I'm also here to tell you Goku. That I'll be training you. So when you're ready we'll begin training."

"Err... Big problem there."

"Why's that?"

Goku chuckled. "I can't use Chakra."

"Come again..."

"Yeah... I can't use chakra since I was born. Could be a side effect to me coming here."

"Then... The foxes Chakra." Goku shrugged.

"It's going somewhere. But I know someone you could train." Goku said. Jiraiya waited for his answer. "Sakura." Goku said looking to the girl.

"No way. Even if you say it. I won't take a girl as a student. Not the toad sage's thing."

"But she's willing to learn. She could learn under you. I promise she can do it." Jiraiya looked to the girl.

"Well?"

Sakura looked down. "I... I don't know. But if Goku believes in me. I'll do it." Sakura stated looking to the toad sage.

Jiraiya took a breath. "I don't know yet... But if you can prove to me you can. Then we'll see about it in future." Goku smiled.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sama. You won't regret it." Jiraiya huffed.

"As long as she understands what she'll have to get into."

"Huh?" She was about to ask before the toad sage turned to take off. He stopped a second.

"Oh yes... Word's been spreading about you Goku. I'm hearing allsorts and I think you'll need to be careful. Both in the village and out. You're a hot subject." Goku blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in a couple of days..." The toad sage smirked and took off.

"What do you think he means?" Sakura asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Goku stated.

And they did...

The name Son Goku.... Was an ancient legend that was thought to be a myth. But as the word spread of the great Son Goku's spirit taking the form of a 12 year old lad. It was now dragging every historic researcher from across the shinobi world to Konoha's door step. Just so they could learn about their past. Goku was getting tired of it seeing as they even tried to sneak into his room for even dna samples. He was now under Anbu watch.

"Gah... This sucks... How long will Garra be? I'm getting really tired of this." Goku grumbled. Sakura sighed.

"Relax. Even with the fox's energy. You're still recovering."

"I just want out of here. I need to move into the village for better safety. God knows what will happen if they find my house." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

"You're place is fine Goku." Goku blinked and looked up to Garra.

"Garra you're here. You got then senzu." Garra held up a bag.

"I'll leave you to plant some." Garra tossed Goku the bag.

"Thanks."

"Goku... I was wondering something."

"Hm?" Goku looked to Garra. "I was wondering if I could grow the senzu for you. It will be safe at my place. So that way in case something happens. There's more than enough. Plus it will help in the dry times in my village."

Goku nods. "As long as you don't rely on them for that, all the time. The senzu are for more battle recovery than anything else." Garra nods.

"Is there anything else you need me to do before I return home?" Goku nods.

"Head to my place. I'll be there soon." Goku said as he hopped out of bed after eating a senzu. Garra nod's and takes off.

"Where you going?" Sakura asked.

"To see one of the main clans. I think I'll try Chouji's family. See if they have enough land for me." Goku said as he pulled out a new set of clothing to wear. After getting changed he glanced to Sakura. "Let them know I've gone." With that Goku took off out the window.

"Kinto-un!" Goku yelled as the yellow cloud shot by catching Goku and taking off across the village. Sakura sighed. She looked to her small table to see a senzu left for her.

"Best get going then. I have a lot to do."

XXXXXXXX

Goku took a breath as he knocked on the door to the Akimichi house. The door opened to Chouji's father. Chouza.

"Ah.. Na... Sorry. Goku. What brings you my boy?" Chouza asked.

"Hey Akimichi-sama. I was wondering if you could help me"

"Well... Any friend of Chouji's is a friend of mine. Come in." Goku smiled as he entered. He sat down at the table facing Chouza. "So what can I help you with Goku?"

"I was wondering... Err... Well you see. I've been living outside the village since I was 7. And now with people knowing who I am. I don't I'd be safe out there. But I'm just looking for a large amount of space too live on."

"Large amount of space?" Chouza asked.

"Yeah. I like to do farming. But I need a bigger place. I was wondering if you um... You had some space for me?" Chouza leaned back.

"I would give you land if I had any. It's not enough for you what is left. But I think the Nara-clan can help you. They have a large area for their deer. If Shika is up for it. You could live out there as long as you protect his deer for him."

"Could you help me with asking him? If you're there. He maybe more incline to agree." Chouza nods.

"I don't think you need to worry Goku. You're Shikamaru's friend as well. His dad would be happy to help you." Goku grinned.

"That's cool."

XXXXXXX

"Sigh... As long as it's not too troublesome. You can stay on an open bit of land. You'll just have to watch yourself. It's not only deer out there." Goku grinned.

"Great!" Goku said with a grin. "I'll get right to it. Can you help me set up? It won't take too much of your time." The pair nod.

"As long as it's not to much time." Shikaku said. "My wife will need me soon for work." Goku nods.

"I promise. It won't take too long." Goku said.

"I think he's asking you to take as long as you need to Goku." Chouza chuckled. Goku blinked.

"Huh?"

XXXXXXX

"So you're moving then?" Garra asked as Goku stood before him at the house. Goku nods.

"Yeah. Come on let's get everything away. Plus I need to ask you something." Garra nod's as they get to work.

"What is it you need to ask?"

"The scroll of sealing. Did you're village come across it?" Garra shook his head.

"Orochimaru still has it. He was going to give it after the war. So it's still in his hands."

"Damn. That's Konoha's. We need to get that back."

"If it comes up. I shall let you know." Garra said. Goku smiled as he shut the door.

"Good. You ready?" Garra brought his right hand up and the small plot of land Goku had shot up.

"Yes."

"Ok. Put a hand on the house. And a hand on the sand." Garra nods and did so. Goku put a hand on Garra's shoulder. "Let's go to my new home." With that they vanish.

XXXXXXXXX

Gogeta: "...... Aaaaahhh!!!" *Thud*

Nappa: "Yeah!"

Gogeta: ".........."

Nappa: "I think I killed him Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Don't worry Nappa. He's not dead. So don't worry. We'll get paid for this guest appearance later. Come on let's go."

Nappa: "Can I get some ice cream Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Sigh... Fine... Nappa."

Gogeta: 'Thanks for reading. And look forward to the Tsunade arc. Now I must rest. Later!' "Zzzzzzzzzzzz....."


	23. Chapter 23

Gogeta: Yo people! Glad you came to chapter 23! This new set up with crossovers should be really helpful to have people read it. Anyway to see the chapter off... I have a guest appearance.... Give it up for the terror of the universe... Brol-gah! *Being chocked.*

Brolly: You took too long... *Squeeze* Mortal...

Gogeta: S-sorry... B_-but it's nice to have you see the show in..._ *Turning blue*

Brolly: This had better be worth it... Otherwise there will be pain.

Gogeta: G_-gotach... N-now let's_ *Squeeze.*

Brolly: I'm taking over here... Let this pathetic mortal's chapter start.

XXXXXXXX

The wind howled as two figures stood on the wall of Konoha gakure. Both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. They wore straw hats with white ribbons on them to cover their faces. One of the two came up to the others shoulder. While the other wore a large bandaged sword on his back.

"So... The village survives... Amazing really. 3 against 2 and it still survived." The larger of the two spoke.

"Kisame... You must remember who is in this village... If what is said is true." The smaller male spoke.

"You going to buy into this old legend? Konoha's just doing this to say they have something to make them look even better."

"I doubt even Konoha... Would lie saying that they have the super saiyan in their forces."

"Come on Itachi like that's true."

The figure glanced up to the village. A red sharingan appeared between the flaps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_  
Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

_  
Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_

_  
Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora  
Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun rose on the Nara forest and in one lone hut, lay the new protector of the forest. Said protector was sleeping away as the sun rose on him. Son Goku. The super saiyan of Konoha. Goku yawned and rolled into the sunlight.

"Morning already?" Goku muttered as he opened his eyes to the blinding sun. He sat up and yawned. "Man… I best go get washed…" Goku muttered as he got up. He opened his door to the forest around him. "Oh yeah… I don't have a waterfall anymore." Goku muttered as he walked back inside. He came out minutes later and summoned a capsule house. "Time for my shower…" Goku yawned.

"Ha!" Goku yelled as he began his morning workout. Goku went into rapid kicks and punches before taking a breath. He grinned. "Best get to the village."

XXXXXXXX__

Goku wondered the streets of the village. It had been a few weeks since the attack on the village. And everyone continued on like it never happened.

Which in away. It did and didn't.

They were attacked.

But it didn't do any damage that the villager took notice.

But they took notice of something. The fact's of who their jinchurriki actually was.

Some still don't believe that their jinchurriki could be this person. But ultimately. A percentage were taking the news with vigour. A legend in their village. No matter how ancient. Was a good thing for them.

But it didn't help Goku with the fact he's been followed by the vast female population round his age. Forcing Goku... Like Sasuke. To make a break for it more than once.

But today... He was in good spirits. He was to see his team today for a d-rank mission. As he arrived on the bridge he was greeted by Sasuke. The tee grunted.

"Been chased again?" Goku said with a grin.

"Yep. But I'm thankful I can fly." Goku nods in agreement. Flight was a big help.

"So what do you think today's d mission is?"

"Don't know. Don't care. They are all boring."

"True... Pulling weed's is not what I expected doing this. I do that enough at home." Goku muttered.

"You got any free time later? I was wondering if you can teach me a technique or two?"

"Well... I think so. Depending on the time."

"Hey guys." Sakura said walking up.

"Hey Sakura." Both spoke. Sakura smiled. None had changed really apart from Sakura tying her hair back, leaving a long pony tail.

"How's training with Jiraiya going?" Goku asked.

"Bad." Sakura growled.

"How so?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Well..."

XXXXXXX

"_Pervert!"_ _Sakura yelled punching the old man into the sky._

XXXXXXX

"That bad huh?" Goku blinked. Sakura huffed.

"Damn fool was peeping on the female bath house when he called me for training..."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know right now. And don't care. He better learn to get things in order if I'm going to be his student."

"Heh. For the toad sage to be an ero-sennin. He's made the bad choice to sign you to his summoning scroll before he found out about your distaste for them." Sasuke said smirking.

"Serves him right. Now that fool's stuck with me as a student. I wouldn't mind if he didn't do it around me. But I've warned him far too many times..." Sakura growled.

"Well anyway. Least he's willing to teach you right. Even if you keep kicking his pervy backside." Goku said with a smile.

"Least I know I've got some power behind this fist." Sakura said as she punched with her right.

"Let's see." Goku said with a grin. Sakura smirked.

"Ok... Argh!"

"Yo!" Sakura stopped as the group looked to Kakashi on the arch of the bridge. "As much as I wouldn't mind seeing you're strength on Goku. I think you should wait till after the mission." Sakura and the two male genin stood strait as Kakashi hopped down.

"Now today I have some news for you. You'll be going on a b-rank mission." The group blinked.

"B-b-rank? But I thought..." Kakashi raised his hand to Sakura.

"Let me explain. With the 3rd now gone... We have no one to control the village. Thou some people... Want Goku." Goku blinked. "But the council. Thou like the idea. Would like someone right for the job. So you'll be leaving with a shinobi to search one out."

"A hunting mission?" Sakura asked.

"In away. I have no idea who the target is. But you will meet Jiraiya-sama at the gate at midday. You are to pack and leave as soon as possible. I'll see you, when you return." Kakashi said pulling out his book. He then when up in smoke.

"B-rank... Not bad." Goku said with a grin.

"Heh. Least this won't be too bad right Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

The pink haired girl sighed. "Damn it... Why the ero-sennin?" Goku chuckled.

"Who better than a sannin to help search for someone? Come on let's go get ready."

XXXXXXXXX

"Well. I can't wait to get out the village. I've been falling behind. Right Liger?" Goku asked as he strapped the blade to his backpack. Goku frowned as he sheathed his nyoibo on his back before throwing the bag on. He still had no connection. And Goku began to worry at that. "I'll figure out how to gain contact Liger..." Goku said as he attached his dagger to his waist at the back. "Time to go."

Goku looked to the sky as he left the house. He then jumped into the air. "Oi! Kinto-un!" Goku landed on the yellow cloud and flew along the trees. "If Shikamaru call's you Kinto-un. Make sure you go to him. To him, you're the best thing since Shogi." Goku said with a grin as he flew back into the village. "So long!" Goku yelled as he jumped off. He landed on the ground before his team and Jiraiya.

"Good to see you made it." Jiraiya spoke to Goku.

"Like I would be late to leave. We all ready?"

"Yep. Come on we best get going." Jiraiya said as they walked out from the village.

The group travelled till they reached a cross road. Jiraiya looked to the sign. "We'll head to the closest town. There we'll take a look about for information on our target." The group walked quietly behind him.

"Who is this target?" Goku asked. Jiraiya came to a stop. He turned to the genin.

"She is one of the three. A sannin. The queen of slugs and elixirs. And a legendary sucker. She is Tsunade!" Jiraiya watched the genin glance to each other.

"Legendary sucker?" Goku spoke as the toad sage faltered.

"Why would a sannin be called that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sigh... You kids." Jiraiya sighed. "She's a bad gambler. She never win's. Ever." Jiraiya said. "She's always getting into debt and changing her appearance on the fly I hear now. To escape debt collectors."

"And just why are we looking for this person as a hokage?" Sakura asked.

"For the fact I don't want it. And we can't have this boy here. No matter who he is as our hokage."

"Beside's. I don't want the title. I've seen the old man. Like I want to end up with what he does."

"Exactly. So we're going to search for a fellow sannin. Since Orochimaru is out of the question." With that they began walking again.

"How old is this woman?" Sasuke asked.

"Like me... In her 50's... But you'll see soon enough. She doesn't like to look her age." The group glance to each other.

Meanwhile the group we're being watched. "So it seems he's with the sannin. The other genin are no trouble. So let's get down there." Kisame spoke.

"Kisame. Even if we went down there. We have a sannin. Jiraiya of the sannin to fight. Anyway we see it. Even if we increased our numbers. We would still lose. And with the boy. It's no contest how the fight will turn out."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll split them up. And get Goku on his own."

"That's a task and a half. With all 4 of them."

"Relax Kisame. It's only a matter of timing everything right."

XXXXXXXX

"We'll find ourselves a room to stay in. Then we'll head out tomorrow." Jiraiya said as they walked the streets looking for a place to stay. "This seems good..." Jiraiya said. As Jiraiya finished he turned to see a beautiful woman wink at him.

"Ok you three. You can do as you wish. I've got research to do. Hehe!" Jiraiya giggles as he took off after the woman. The genin sigh.

"What should we do then?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to train. You want to come Sasuke?" Sasuke nods.

"Sure why not. Sakura?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going to look about. See you later Sasuke. Goku." Both wave Sakura off and then take off from the town.

They arrive in the middle of an open field. "So... What are you going to teach me Goku?" Sasuke asked.

"I have one you may like it's called the garlic gun." Goku then took a jump back. "This is the stance you take. Goku brought his body into a similar stance to his kamehameha. Only with his hands back to back. "You gather chi in the middle and..." Goku fired a beam at a rock. The beam was small and it cracked the rock on impact.

"Please... Try not to over to it. We don't want to kill anyone." Sasuke nods.

"I'll get this down and then move onto the next one." Goku scratched his chin.

"I've got some training myself to do. How about you just take time to gather chi then come get me when you want to test yourself." Sasuke nods.

"It won't be too long."

"Gotcha." Goku said taking off. Sasuke looked at him oddly. But shrugged and got to his training.

Goku landed in the middle of the forest off from Sasuke. "Ok... If you've got something to do with me... me now instead of hiding." Goku said as two figures appeared behind Goku.

"You are quick to locate us? How long have you known we've been following?" Itachi asked.

"I sensed something... But I wasn't sure till we got to town. You followed me and Sasuke out then followed me quickly after. Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked turning to face the pair.

"Itachi... Let's make this quick. If his friends figure out he's been followed. Our chance will be gone." Kisame spoke up.

Goku smirked. "I see you're in a hurry. So why don't you come at me then? I'll make this quick." Kisame smirked as he gripped his blade.

"My-"

"Kisame." Itachi spoke. The taller one stopped. "Goku... You are to come with us. As the highest order of Akatsuki. We are here for the nine tails." Goku sighed.

"If you can get him out of me. Be my guest. But I'm not going anywhere." Goku drew his blade. "You'll have to tie and gag me before I go with you." Kisame sighed.

"I'll deal with this now. He's no match against my samehada." Kisame said as he brought his blade up. Goku waved his hand in a come motion and drew his long sword. Kisame raced at him. Both clashed and Goku forced the blade up. "What!" Kisame yelled as his blade was brought over his head. Goku slashed out as Kisame jumped back. Goku smirked as he watched the front of the cloak cut away.

"Any slower... And I'd have cut you apart from the cloak." Kisame growled.

"He's got some insane strength. This blade is pretty heavy and to throw it up like that."

"What did you expect? He is Son Goku. The legend." Itachi stated as he looked at Goku. "We can't waste time with your sword play Kisame. I'll deal with Goku." Itachi removed his hat. "I'm sure you're aware of who I am Goku..."

"Itachi Uchiha. The teen who took his entire clans life but one." Goku said as he sheathed his sword. He gripped Liger. "If it had been back then you came for me. You would have had a far better chance than now. So don't think you'll win." Itachi sighed.

"Goku... Back then. And now... I would still have won..." Itachi's eyes met Goku's. "Feel the power... Of the Tsukoyomi..." Goku's world faded.

XXXXXXX

"Wh-what the?" Goku spoke as he felt himself tied up. He glanced about to find himself in a strange world. "Where am I?" Goku asked as he tried to pull away from the cross he was tied on.

"Son Goku..." Goku turned to face Itachi. The man stood before him with a blade in his hand. "Here... I control everything." He drew the blade up. Goku's eyes widen as the blade stabbed him. Goku flinched.

'What?' "Gah.." Goku gasped as the blade was twisted.

"This is no normal genjutsu Goku. The pain is real." Goku's eyes closed and he opened them again to see two. He blinked to find the wound closed. "For the next 72 hours..." Goku flinched as the sword's stabbed him. "I will stab you with these swords. Over... And Over." Goku took a breath.

'Stay calm... Ugh... This is not real. Pain yes... But I've faced worse.' Goku took deep breaths. 'With any genjutsu... No matter what they are. You can overpower them. Even if in this case... Pain won't work.' Goku flinched as the swords stabbed again. Everything faded and more Itachi's appeared. 'I need to remain focused. If he gets the advantage... I'm done for.' "Ugh..." Goku tensed as the blades stabbed him. 'This may be... A losing battle.' Goku gasped as the blades twisted again.

"You have a strong will... That will be crushed by the time I am finished." Goku smirked.

"Do your worst!" Goku yelled. The Itachi's stopped. They glance to each other.

"So be it..." The world faded and Goku found himself still on the cross. He glanced about him and saw no Itachi's.

'What the?'

"Let's see how you like it... When you're friends are taking the pain. One in paticular.' Goku looked up.

"What the..." Goku blinked as the three Itachi's had a tied up Sakura to the cross facing him.

"How do you find it... When you're friends are in pain." Goku closed his eyes as he heard Sakura's yells.

'Don't by it. It's not her... It's not her and you know it.' Goku flinched as he as then stabbed.

"You can't focus on two things... One will win." Itachi spoke as he stabbed again.

'I... I can stand this... It's nothing!' Goku yelled to himself. Sakura's yell's echoed over the stabs. 'I can... I can!' Goku tensed his body as he strained on the cross.

"It won't work. You can't break free unless I want you too." Itachi spoke as he stabbed Sakura. Goku turned his head away.

'Don't buy it...' He cringed as her pained yells became sob's. 'Don't buy it, don't buy it!' Goku yelled in pain as a wide slash crossed his chest. He panted as Itachi looked at him.

"You will be done with by the time I'm done." The world faded and he was staring at Sakura. But this time there we're two of her. And he found two of him.

The same event's passed and Goku was slowly losing the will to fight on. By the end Goku was breathing heavy. Sweat down his face. Itachi faced him. "71 hours... 59 minutes... And 59 seconds to go."

"What!" Goku yelled as he stared at the Uchiha. "I'm... Not taking this anymore!!!" Goku yelled as he tried to break free.

"As I told you. You won't be able to break free. This world is mine to control."

'No... I won't go though that... Not again!' Goku's eyes turned silver and his pupils became that of a cat.

'What?' Itachi blinked. Goku's body tensed as he began to pull against the wooden beams. They began to bend. 'Impossible... He's fighting the genjutsu.'

"Aaaaaagggghhhh....." Goku let a low yell echo out as his energy burst to life. Instantly turned super saiyan as a large white tiger appeared behind Goku. Itachi stepped back.

"Th-this can't be..." Goku roared as he punched Itachi in the chest and sent the man flying.

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi cringed as he gripped his head. Kisame glanced to his partner. "Itachi!" There was a large blast of smoke as Goku faced them as a super saiyan. His eyes filled with pain and anger.

"I... I won't forgive you for that!" Goku yelled as his energy blasted the tree's away. Kisame stepped back.

"What happened Itachi?"

"He... He broke the genjutsu somehow." Goku panted as sweat rolled down his face. Tear's mixed along with the sweat.

"I was going to do this calmly... But you will pay for putting me through that! And using Sakura of all people!" Goku yelled as his chi burned brighter. Kisame stepped back.

"I think we should make our escape Itachi... Plan and try again." Kisame said taking another step back.

"I don't think so..." Kisame turned to see Jiraiya stood there with a scowl. His arms crossed. He smirked. "You're not going anywhere."

"That's right!" Itachi glanced up to see Sakura standing on a branch. "We'll show you for whatever you did to Goku!"

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled as he walked out from behind the trees. "You'll pay for your crimes in Konoha." Itachi smirked.

"Not got enough hate to kill me then?" Sasuke smirked.

"You don't control me anymore. I will not be treated like some kind of pawn in this revenge game." Itachi smiled.

"Well done... You've improved then. But I'm not about to be taken in, Kisame." Both vanish.

"Where they go?!" Sakura yelled. Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

He appeared before the two men as they skid to a stop along the river.

"How the..." Kisame spoke in surprise.

"You won't escape me... Not when I can sense you're energy as clear as day." Goku hovered above the water as they two stood facing him.

"Itachi... We've got little choice but to fight now... Unless you have an idea..."

"Not if it means killing the container... That's something we can't risk. And we can't get caught by konoha shinobi."

Goku smirked. "You're out of luck. You failed in your attempted. And I'm not about to let you get away. You have pay for your crimes. The both of you." Goku withdrew his nyoibo. Kisame gripped his sword again.

"I'll fight him. You run Itachi."

"Nyoibo extend!" The wind was knocked out of Kisame in his surprise and he landed flat on his back in the water. His eyes spinning. Itachi sighed.

"Looks like I can't run. Not as long as you can follow." Goku smirked as he sheathed the poll.

"Stand down... And I won't have to harm you too." Itachi remained calm as Jiraiya appeared behind him.

"Heh. Good work Goku. Not only do we have two Akatsuki members... But one is Uchiha Itachi himself." The teen was tied down along with Kisame and dragged into the forest.

"Until my message reaches Konoha. We can't move till anbu black op's come to get them. So we'll be taking it in turns to watch them. I'll take first shift." Jiraiya stated.

"Actually... I'll go first." Goku spoke. "If Itachi or Kisame try something. I'll be the most prepared."

"Goku... I don't think that's wise. You just faced an extremely strong genjutsu. You should go rest." Jiraiya said in a worried tone. Goku shook his head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. When you come to take over. I'll go rest then." Jiraiya nod's slowly.

"Ok then. Sakura... Sasuke... Follow. I'll give you two something to do." With that the genin follow the sage. When it went quiet Goku got you working out in taijutsu

"Tch... Can't believe we we're captured..." Kisame growled. "If I could just grip my sword I could get us out of here." Itachi sighed.

"You forget who's watching us. We would be back to square one again if we try anything. So you may as well be quiet."

"Heh. I won't let this boy. Super saiyan or not. Get the upper hand on me. I'll take that girl hostage and use that for our escape."

The long sword dug into the tree by Kisame. It's hilt touching the tree. The dark blue skinned man turned sky blue. "Doing that would send you to hell before the anbu come. They won't even find the remains. Never... Lay a hand on Sakura, got that." Goku said glancing to the man.

"Heh." Kisame smirked trying to look confident. "And what will you do? A legend is one thing. But you're got nothing but gold hair to do much to me..." Kisame said. Goku summoned chi into his hand and destroyed a tree off at the side.

"Want to say that again?" Goku asked. Kisame shook his head. Itachi smirked.

"I still can't get over the fact you are indeed. As the legend spoke of." Goku crossed his arms.

"I'm surprised there is even such a thing. So tell me... Why Itachi." Goku asked walking up.

"Why what?" The Uchiha asked.

"Why kill you're clan. In fact... How, did you do it? Even at your age. You must have had help." Itachi smirked.

"How long you known?" Goku glanced up.

"Long enough. I bet even Sasuke has some similar thoughts."

"Speaking of my little brother... I see he's been taken under your wing. Hmm... Better you than Orochimaru." Goku stared on. "The man wanted the sharingan. Be he couldn't beat me. So he tried to get Sasuke's..." Itachi continued. Goku turned his back to the Uchiha.

"Good thing I changed my mind then on the boy. Otherwise it may have been different. So... How about you tell me how and why you did it... Who knows... It may make me see different of you in the future." Itachi closed his eyes. Kisame chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about... Itachi here is as cold blooded as me. Right Itachi?" Kisame asked looking to the Uchiha. He was met with the eyes of the sharingan and passed out. Goku blinked.

"Like I'd let him hear this..." Itachi said with a smirk. "So... You want to know then?"

"Yeah. I want to know the mystery before it is hidden from public for good." Itachi nods.

"You're probably right about that... The truth is... My life has always been seen with high hopes. The family continued to make me improve non-stop. I passed a year into the academy and gained the sharingan a year later. I became a chunin at 14 and in to the black ops not long after." Goku stood and listened.

"But that's all you need to know of that for now. The main point starts way back. Near 80 years ago. With the first hokage. And the lands." Itachi took a breath.

"Back then. The lands weren't set up like they are now. Clans battled each other as they were hired by towns to fight for them. The two biggest, were the Uchiha and Senju. Both clans were the best and the biggest rivals. If one was hired to fight. Then the other would be a swell. Uchiha Madara controlled the Uchiha clan and Senju Hashirama controlled the senju clan. The users of the mokuton jutsu. But these two men. Had control over the nine tailed fox."

"Really..." Goku asked amazed.

"When the two clan's allied themselves, that ninja villages began to form. The first hokage being Senju Hashirama. Madara didn't like this and tried to rebel. But the rest wanted peace. So he left... And attacked with the Kyuubi. This is why the Uchiha clan were made a police force. To be kept an eye on in case it happened again. And soon the Uchiha began to plan."

"Plan?" Goku asked.

"Plan to over throw the hokage. They wanted me to do it from the inside."

"The black ops..." Goku muttered.

"Yes... With me in the black ops. I would be at the knowledge of everything going on more or less. This was how they were going to use me... But... they didn't."

"What happened?" Goku asked sitting down.

"The hokage and his advisors... Wanted me to kill my clan. But I couldn't do it alone. I got help. And it was Uchiha Madara I turned to."

"But... He'd be long dead since then by old age for sure." Goku stated. Itachi smirked.

"You would think that but no... Sigh... See this." Itachi said as Goku looked as the sharingan formed together. The saiyan jumped back in an instant.

"Watch it." Goku said. Itachi let the sharingan fade.

"Sorry. But you saw the deference." Goku nods. "It's called mangekyou sharingan. I killed my best friend to gain it." Itachi said sadly. "And like me. Madara and his brother gained this power. But this power comes at a price." Goku blinked.

"What happens?"

"You go blind. Same thing was happening to Madara. But he turned to his younger brother. And he took them eyes. Giving him something different. A eternal mangekyou. One where the light never darkens." Goku frowned.

"You're clan's probably not as bad as my people were. Saiyans were far more blood thirsty." Itachi smirked.

"It's not about that. The fact is he's still alive somehow because of them eyes. So we killed the clan together."

"But you didn't."

"No... I couldn't kill Sasuke. He had no part in what everyone else was doing. I let him live. So he could kill me." Goku glanced up as he sensed someone coming.

"Thanks for telling me." Goku said standing. He turned to see Jiraiya walk up.

"Times up Goku. I'll take it from here."

"Gotcha." Goku said walking bye.

"They been any trouble?" Goku glanced to the sannin.

"No... They're behaved." Jiraiya nods and Goku took off.

With this knowledge. It left Goku's opinion on konoha in different places.

"Hey Goku." Goku looked up to see Sakura standing by a tree. "You ok? You seem distracted?" Goku smiled.

"I'm fine. You want to go get lunch?" Sakura smiled back.

"I'd like that." Sasuke huffed as he sat in a tree nearby.

'He'll never improve if he keeps spending time with her... How's he supposed to do anything if he doesn't train?'

XXXXXX

"Well done with the capture of these men Jiraiya-sama." Tenzou spoke as he and his team of anbu stood over the two akatsuki members.

"Not at all. But Goku made quick work and stopped their escape. But remember. Not to let people know these two are caught. We can't have akatsuki finding out who's got them. Or the villages knowing who we have."

"Heh." Kisame smirked. "Our leader will contact us. And you'll regret capturing us."

"Don't be so sure." Jiraiya said holding two rings. "These two here are some fancy seal communication devices... I don't think you'll need them anymore." With that he crushed them.

"What! H-how.. Itachi you didn't let him..."

"What could we do Kisame... We have no means to fight back."

"Teme..." Kisame growled.

"Come on you... Go quietly like Itachi and you'll have a smooth travel to your cell." The anbu said as they moved the pair into the cart. The bars slid shut and a seal placed on it.

"We'll be off. Good luck in finding Tsunade-sama." Tenzou spoke, Jiraiya and his small group nod and watch the cart leave.

"I'll see Itachi again. I have questions." Sasuke muttered as they watched the cart leave.

"You'll get them soon I'm sure. But for now. Let's get moving." Goku said as they turned to the sannin.

"Well... Now that, that's over with. We'll stay here for the night and leave the next morning." With that Jiraiya turned and walked off.

"Where you going?" Goku asked.

"You don't think I'm going to stay here when I know there still lots of lovely ladies I could be talking too." The group sigh.

This was going to be a long mission indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day, the 4 were walking down the path to their next location. "So... This akatsuki is after the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"That's right gaki. They want the nine tails for its huge amount of chakra. So Goku's going to be targeted by these guys. But with now 3 of the group down. It will not be as hard."

"Three?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... Orochimaru was part of them. I came along the group when I was tracking him. Orochimaru left not long after. But I've kept tabs."

"I hate this..." Sakura spoke up.

"It's ok Sakura." Goku said as they walked.

"No it's not!" She yelled. "You're the one who's always being targeted. You've got Orochimaru on you; I'm sure of that for what you did. You have these lords after you for getting in their way. And now these guys..." Sakura said clenching her fist. "I can't stand it. Why does it have to be you? And thing that annoys me the most is that I'm not strong enough to help." Goku frowned.

"It's ok." Goku said smiling at her. "I've had to face some pretty big things in life. Don't think I'm worried. I've died enough times to not really worry what these guys will do." Sakura sighed sadly.

"I just wish I could be able to stand at you're side when you fight. What if we have something like with Gatou? You don't have Hiro to back you up. And you two had to work together to beat him. Sasuke's not even close to Lee or Garra. So what will you do about it?" Sakura asked.

Goku remained quiet. Sakura was right. He was in a spot of trouble. And if no one but Sasuke was at his back. He was in deep trouble. "Sakura... You're right; I know I don't stand a chance. But you know no amount of training will put you on par with me. I'm a super saiyan. And Sasuke can't match me because he's not like Lee or Garra."

"You know... I don't like being spoken of when I can't comment back." Sasuke spoke over Goku.

Goku dragged his hand through his hair. 'I don't like seeing Sakura like this... But I can't do anything. She's not someone who can match anyone I face... And I don't want to see her hurt.'

Jiraiya remained quiet as he heard the group. His mind a buzz with this information. 'Could I do something? I know a number of things that could help her... But is it right to try this just to give such a small amount of help?'

The group entered the town and turned to the genin as the glanced about the amusements. "You guy's behave ok. So go and enjoy yourself. I've got work to do." Jiraiya said as he walked off. The group glanced to each other.

"Let's go have fun." Goku said before Sakura and Sasuke began to pull him by the shoulders. "Huh? Hey..."

"You're not going to have fun Goku come on." Sakura stated as she continued to pull.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"You've got training you could be doing." Sasuke said. "And you can train us while you're at it." Goku sighed.

"Damn... And everything looks like fun..." Goku muttered as he was dragged out of town.

XXXXXXXX

"Ouf!" Goku said as he was finally dropped off in the opening above the town. "So... What you want to do then?" Goku asked as he stood up.

"You need to train me. We don't know how long we'll be away from Konoha. So I want to learn to fly before we get back." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"And you still have to teach me the techniques I'll need." Sasuke stated.

"Fine fine... Let's get to it then."

"Not so fast... What about you?" Sakura asked.

"What? I'm fine."

"No you are not Son Goku." Goku blinked. Sakura was serious today. "You are going to ascend you're super saiyan limit. And no if's or buts about it. I don't want you dying against them men." Goku sighed. He turned super saiyan.

"I'll get to that then." Goku said. He then glanced to Sasuke. "We'll begin with you... Show me how well you can control that Garlic gun." Goku said jumping back.

"Fire it at me." Goku said getting into a defensive stance. Both genin blinked. "What? You want me to train? What better way than having an attack fired at me?" Sasuke shrugged.

"You ready?"

"Go." Goku asked as he got serious. Sasuke drew his hands back with the back palms facing each other. He gathered the energy.

"Garlic gun!" Sasuke yelled firing. The bright purple beam fired out as Sakura covered her face as dust shot up. Goku brought his hands up catching the attack. Then with ease sent the attack skyward. Sakura and Sasuke watched in amazement. The beam faded and Goku stood strait.

"Not bad. If I was fighting you when I first learned of the saiyans. I may have had trouble. Now let's move onto two other techniques before I then teach one last thing after that."

With that Goku began to show Sasuke the moves like final flash... And the big bang attack. Both taken slowly for the fact the final flash is such a deadly and wide range move. While big bang attack is a concentrated attack and needs to be formed small enough not to do to much damage. While this went on. Sakura was doing some work while she waited for Goku to come over and help her.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she unleashed multiple blade strikes. She was trying to find the right sword to best suit her for future use. But she was also doing this build up stamina to help her chakra levels. She slid to a stop with the blade pointing out in front of her. 'I need to keep going...' She gripped the blade tight and vanished leaving an image behind her. Before skidding and moving side on before going backwards.

'I need to get the timing right. I can't miss a moment.' She vanished going upwards and then to the left and down. Her times between these movements still no better. For the seconds she came out of her move. She was an open target. This was mainly because she couldn't even follow her own movements if too fast. So she knew that if she wanted to get any chance at fight alongside the super saiyan. She needed to master this move.

Mean while with Goku and Sasuke. The Uchiha was fairly tired after using both new found techniques and sparing with the saiyan. Goku being a super saiyan was not tired as much as said Uchiha. "Ok Sasuke." Goku spoke as Sasuke stood strait. "This is the last thing I will need to teach you right now. This will help later on. It's called instant movement. It's not like Shunkan Ido. But it's a good technique to catch foe's by surprise." Goku said as he dashed at Sasuke and vanished. Only to appear beside the boy.

"You have to focus your energy into a burst and makes sure to come out of it just as smoothly as you went in." Goku said standing strait. "Nothing more to it. Just don't dash into a tree. We don't want you to be logged out cold right?" Sasuke sighed.

"I'll get to it when I've recovered enough." Goku nods.

"Good. Now I'll go see Sakura." With that Goku took off. Sasuke took a breath.

'This is so much more difficult than I thought. But I'm getting there. I just have to continue to improve.'

XXXXXXXXX

Goku appeared before Sakura catching her by surprise. "Yo!"

"Agh!" Sakura yelled stumbling back. Goku grinned as he put both hands behind his head.

"How you going to fight if just appearing out of nowhere made you jump like that?" Goku asked.

"Sh-shut up... That was unfair. You just showed up with my guard down."

"We anyway. You want to begin?" Goku asked helping Sakura up.

"Yeah... I guess. What should we start on first?"

"Simple. Summoning chi. We'll begin now." Goku said as he sat down. Sakura followed.

"Now... I did this with everyone else... So I'll do the same method." Goku said as he cupped his hands in front of his waist. Sakura sat and watched.

"One step at a time. I'll do it slowly..." Goku said as he took a breath. "First... Make yourself completely calm." Sakura mimicked Goku as she did the same with her hands.

"Ok..." Sakura muttered as she calmed herself.

"Then..." Goku said glancing up. "Listen... Listen to the inside of your body. Deep at the centre..." Goku said as Sakura closed her eyes.

'Listen to the centre of my body...'

"Keep listening... Till you feel a pull." Goku said as he watched her. "Then..." Goku said calmly.

Sakura twitched as she heard a low buzz. She looked up as she saw Goku holding a small orb of light in his palms. The small orb lit up the area around the pair.

"Woah... So that's it huh?" Sakura asked as she looked at it closely. Goku smiled.

"Yeah... This is it..." Goku said as he let the energy fade. Sakura leaned back. She looked back to her and hand took a breath.

"I'll be close by. Also... Try stay relaxed. You begin to tense up you'll never bring it out." Goku said as he walked to the side. Sakura watched Goku walk a bit away and sighed sadly. Part of her just wanted him to stay there and watch her. But guess not. Probably did the same thing with them. She watched Goku sit down crossed legged and turned back to her own work.

Time passed by as the two sat there. Sakura not having any luck. She glanced to Goku again and saw him still sat there. 'I can do this... Come on... Sasuke took the longest out of everyone so far. Hinata taking the least time. I can do this. I'll master it just as fast.'

Time continued as the sun began to leave an orange glow over the area. Goku stood and glanced to Sakura.

"I'm going for something to eat... Want to come?"

"N-no... I'll be fine." Goku watched her for a moment before walking off.

"Ok then..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The night was quiet as Goku looked to the stars. 'She still hasn't come back yet...' Goku glanced up to the forest. 'She's really determined...' Goku sighed as he lay on his bed. 'I hope she's fine.'

Up in the forest Sakura was still wide awake. 'Come on...' Sakura's hands twitched as she tried to focus.

'If to begin to tense up you'll never bring it out.' Goku's words rung in the back of her head. She sighed as her hands rest on the floor. 'He makes it sound so easy...' She sighed again. 'Everyone Goku has showed this to has got this down...' She lay down looking to the night sky. 'I'm just not one to sit like this and focus...' She sighed before reaching into her pouch. She pulled out a small capsule. 'I don't think Goku will mind...' She mussed before summoning a capsule corp dome house and made her way inside. 'I'll try again in the morning... I'm not about to give up.'

The night turned to day and as the sun rose, Goku was out walking in search of the pink young ninja.

'Where is she?' Goku mused as he walked along. 'I'm not worried. But she didn't come back at all... She even missed breakfast.'

He walked to the clearing and stood behind a tree quickly. He could hear Sakura. He glanced round to find her training in taijutsu. But leaned back around and waited a minute. 'Should I bother her? She seems to be fine.' Goku stood and walked off. 'I'll go train elsewhere. She'll come find me when she's done.'

The sun slowly moved across the sky as Sakura trained. 'Goku... Was a taijutsu user before he really began his training... If I improve my body... I should be able to quicken the process...' Sakura mussed as she sat under fast rushing water from a small fall an hour from the town. Her body in a meditation state.

Mean while Goku and Sasuke were training in hand to hand combat.

"So she's gone off on her own now?" Sasuke asked as both connected with fast paced strikes.

"Yeah." Goku said as they both pushed against one another. Goku gripped both Sasukes arms and rolled back. He tossed the Uchiha into the air.

"I thought you would be training her personally?" Sasuke said as he looked at Goku upside down in the air.

"I didn't with you or Hiro. I had to with Lee and Garra for the fact they needed it at being 8 and 7."

"But don't you like Sakura? I thought you would do this to get closer as she improves..." Sasuke spoke as he blocked Goku's kick.

"One doesn't improve quickly with constant guidance. Working to do it on your own helps you improve a lot more."

"At what cost!" Sasuke yelled throwing the super saiyan away. "You willing to teach her at the cost of how you two are now?"

"Huh?" Goku asked as he stared at the Uchiha. "What are you talking about?"

"Simple... How much do you care about her?"

"Ton's! I like her a lot. But what's this got to do with anything?"

"If you like her enough... Why aren't you spending this time with her? Why leave her alone to train? You should be making the most of this Goku." Sasuke stated.

"This coming from someone who doesn't like girls at this point in time." Sasuke scoffed.

"My feelings to the female gender are none of your concern. But I know enough from what I remember of my own parents. Is that if you like someone enough. You'll never want to be apart as long as you can."

"And isn't there one saying, absence make the heart grow fonder?"

"Please... You really think that will be the same on someone our age? You're an adult by mind Goku. Yet when it comes to this you're not even in the same league. How you had a wife I don't know."

"Well... I didn't really know much. I just went along." Sasuke just blinked.

"You're kidding."

"I mean it. I didn't know anything about feelings when it came to a girl. Hell I never got to fully understand everything. We got married 5 years after our fight at the tenkaichi budokai. I mean I said I would marry her as a kid. But I hardly knew what 6 plus 6 meant back then." Sasuke had a sweat drop as big as his own head behind him.

'And this guy was the hero of the universe?' Sasuke shook his head. "Just think about it Goku. Trust me. She would like you there." Goku and Sasuke land back on the ground.

"Ok... I'll think on it."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the sun began to set that day Goku was walking about the small town. Looking at the food stands. Which normally is a thing he would enjoy. But it seemed Sasuke's words had done enough that everywhere he looked. Men and women. Boys and girls. They were all doing something together.

'Geez... Sasuke why did he have to do this... And with my food in all.' Goku sighed sadly and decided that for maybe once. Sasuke was right on his mark. Goku sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat calmly out in the middle of the training ground. Her hands cupped in front of her. 'Remain completely calm... listen... listen to the centre of my body....' Sakura remained quiet for some time. As the wind ruffled the tree's she felt something. A pull. Like Goku had mentioned. 'Wait till you feel a pull. Then...' Sakura tried to remain calm as she felt the strange new feeling. 'Let it out.' She slowly opened her eyes as she heard the low buzz and watched amazed as the small orb of glowing energy appeared in her hands. She formed a small smile as she had done it.

"Well done." The energy faded as Sakura glanced up to see Goku with a smile. He held up a small cardboard carton. "Want some food?" Sakura smiled as Goku sat down beside her. "Not bad." Goku spoke as Sakura began to eat. "But now we can work on getting you to control it. And I've decided to stay and help you the rest of the way." Sakura smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm fine, really." She said as she ate the noodles.

"But I feel I should have been here to help you. I mean I did the same with everyone else but with Lee and Garra because of their age." Sakura glanced to Goku. "But I should be helping you because you're closest to me. I should be bettering our relationship as friends. Not leave you to learn something quiet difficult for anyone not used to it before on their own."

"And why would I find it difficult?" Sakura said as she scowled at Goku.

"I-I mean that... Not trying to be mean or anything. But, you're not one for hand to hand combat. You're move a long range user." Goku stated.

"What do you think I've been doing since Kim-sensei began teaching me? You can't say I haven't improved."

"You have. But I feel it would need to be better for you to use chi correctly. It's a martial arts skill. Not a ninja thing."

"But what about everyone else?"

"Sakura... They are trained in that. Garra wasn't till I met him. Hiro had a fighting style. Lee was a pure taijutsu user from day one. Sasuke has learned the arts of hand to hand combat. And Hinata is trained in taijutsu. You're not the kind for physical things. It's mental that has been your greatest thing."

"I know... I just want to help you. I mean, if you vanished now..." Goku smiled.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere soon. I promise. Nothing will happen to me." Both smiled as they continued to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came and Sakura was busy with Goku as they continued to train. Jiraiya decides to pop by.

"So this is what you call training?" Goku and Sakura glance up to the old sage. "Sitting around does nothing from the looks of it."

"You may say that. But in my time. Most of our training came from simple meditation. Nothing really more aside from good old martial arts. Life in this world is always fast paced." Goku stated.

"True... But if people know you're kind of power. I doubt there would be anyone left alive."

"That... Is most likely true. Which I guess is a good thing it died out." Goku said standing. "What you doing here Jiraiya-sama?" Goku asked.

"I came here to train the girl behind you."

"Really? I thought I was going to be left with just that summoning jutsu." Sakura said standing.

"I've had time to think. You want to be able to back your boyfriend in battle."

"He's not my boy friend." Sakura said as both turned red faced. "We're friends right now."

"Then why complain?" Jiraiya said before shrugging. "Anyway. I want to see something first."

"What?"

"I want to see you're reserves. I want to know how much chakra you have."

"Err... Sure. Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"To see if you able to learn this jutsu."

"Jiraiya... Sakura is gifted with really good chakra control. I'm sure no matter the jutsu. She could do it."

"Really... Well this jutsu is chakra based. No elements. But it requires a lot of time to work at. It's a prized technique of the 4th hokage."

"You mean Rasengan?" Goku asked as Jiraiya nods.

"Guess you've seen it."

"Almost got to know what it felt like too. If Sakura hadn't saved me." Goku said with a grin. "It's like this right?" Goku said forming chi in a small orb.

"Much like that. But I'm not going to say much more. If you think this girl can master this move. Then I'll leave the risks in your hands then." Jiraiya said to Goku.

"Risks?" Sakura asked worried.

"This jutsu. Is an A rank jutsu. I hope you can do it... This is the jutsu itself." Jiraiya said as Sakura and Goku watched chakra begin to form an orb. "This technique will grind away at near anything... This tree here for example." Jiraiya said walking up to one of the many tall trees about them. "Will do for a test." With that he proceeded to show the two what the jutsu did before ending the jutsu. "You think you can do it?" Sakura glanced to Goku.

"I can try."

"There is no trying. It's yes or no. I can't have you just giving up. This is not what I want as a student." Sakura nods.

"Ok. I'll master this jutsu sensei." Goku nods in agreement.

"We'll have this down in no time." Goku stated in confidence.

"Maybe... But you have to complete all three stages."

"Stages?" Sakura asked as Jiraiya opened a scroll.

"I picked these up in town." With that a set of small orbs bounced to the floor along with a bag full of them. "These balls are filled with water." Jiraiya said as he held one up. "Now..." Both watched as the ball began to poke out at all angles before exploding. "Do that with your chakra. Once you've burst this ball. We'll move onto step two." With that he walked off. "Come find me when you're done!" Goku picked up a ball.

"We'll put chi on the after burners for now to do in spare time. Let's get started." Sakura nods. She picked up one of the balls. She remembered as she saw Jiraiya do.

"He spun his chakra..." Sakura muttered as she tried to copy. The orb began to get wider at the centre as the water spun.

"You sure that's right?" Goku asked as he walked up.

"Yeah... He spun the chakra in a circle. But his was going all at different angles."

"Why is yours not doing the same?"

"I'm trying to get my rotation right."

"Huh?" Goku asked. Sakura sighed.

"Every person has a certain rotation to their chakra Goku. Mines clockwise. So I have to spin it in that direction. I'm just trying to get a feel of it before I begin to add more rotations at more angles."

"Oh... Well. Don't tire yourself out. And I doubt we'll be getting back to our rooms anytime soon. So I'll put the capsule house out and we'll stay out here till Jiraiya is done. What you going to do Sasuke?" Goku asked glancing up at the Uchiha in the tree.

"I'll be training on my own. I have some jutsu I can be working on."

"Ok... Cool. Least I have room now to continue my training again..." Goku said with a grin.

Night time came and Goku was sat meditating as Sakura worked on her rotation. 'It's so difficult.' Sakura mussed as she stared at the ball. 'I've added another 4 rotations. If what I saw by sensei's show. But the fact remains that I'll need to increase this rotation and it's becoming taxing now. I've been doing this slowly. But I'll need to increase my rotation to pop this ball.' She sighed before turning to the house.

"Going to bed?" Goku asked as she walked up. Sakura nods.

"I'll need to work on my taijutsu and some chi work in the morning. Then I'll get back to the rasengan." Goku nods. "Good night Goku-kun..." Sakura said with a smile as she walked in.

"Good night. Sakura-chan." Goku said with a smile as he meditated.

XXXXXXXX

"Agh!" Goku yelled as he and 3 others were moving at rapid speed in the air. Goku had split in four to work his body to the core in his field of taijutsu. 'I'll need to improve my body to use an advanced super saiyan form. My muscles will need to work under the strain.' Goku slid back before we vanished with the other three. Shockwaves blitzing the sky.

Sakura sighing as she watched before going back to her rasengan training. 'Ok... Let's add another few rings. Once I can get it moving in enough directions. I'll then move onto popping the ball.'

The day went by slowly till the night came and Sakura was sitting outside with Goku as he was fighting with his nyoibo against the three copies carrying swords. She was enjoying the show as Goku was rapidly dodging and deflecting the swords. 'He's been fighting himself all day. That's not his normal thing.'

"Ha!" Goku yelled as he unleashed a powerful burst of ki on the three. Causing them to fly back. Goku took a breath. "Ok.. That's enough." Goku said turning to normal. The four became one and Goku glanced to Sakura. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Sakura sighed before smiling.

"Ok."

"So... How's training going?" Sakura asked as the two sat down for dinner.

"Good... I'm working on strengthening my body. I'll need it for the muscle mass I'll be expanding on me."

"Huh?" Sakura asked as Goku swallowed.

"Basically... I'm not going for super saiyan two. I'm going to use the move Vegeta used. It's like the in-between. I'm not ready for super saiyan 2 for the fact even if I did use it. I would not be as strong till I'm older. Least that's what I think."

"So you can do it?"

"Oh yeah... I know the working's of attaining all the forms. Back to super saiyan three. But the fact is it takes time. And my time is not yet ready to go to the next level."

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Sakura muttered. Goku sighed.

"Me to Sakura... Me too."

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning came and Sakura was watching Goku standing out in the middle of the area. "Ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... It's been awhile since I used this form. Sakura..." Goku said glancing to her. "Note that I will only use this as a last resort." Sakura blinked.

"Why?"

"Try guess..." Goku said as he turned super saiyan. He began to tense his body as he let out a low yell. Sakura stayed quiet as the yell got louder and Goku body instantly expanded. His hair shifted in its style becoming more wild. Instantly a gust of wind rushed out almost knocking Sakura off her seated position.

"Woah..." Sakura said as Goku stood there. She slowly walked up.

"I see what you mean." Sakura spoke. Goku glanced to her.

"Can you feel the energy?" Goku asked.

"It's amazing. It's even stronger than I imagined." Sakura muttered.

"I'll go one step more." Sakura blinked. She jumped back as Goku's hair became a bit spikier. And his muscles expanded even more.

"Th-that's enough." Sakura spoke worried. "I understand now. Power down now." Sakura asked as Goku lowered his power. He sighed.

"You see now?"

"I did from the first. The muscles would slow you down."

"Yeah... I could go to the first stage. But not the second. That's why I've been staying a super saiyan till it's natural. So I don't use up my energy."

"What was the reason for that stunt anyway?"

"To see if my body could take it."

"Barely."

"I know..." Goku said with a frown. "That's why I need to continue to train for much longer. I want to reach a point where super saiyan will last for days on end with not even touching so much as one bit of my power." Goku turned super saiyan again.

"So I'll get back to training."

"Hey Goku..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could watch my try master the first stage of the rasengan." Goku nods.

"Go ahead." Goku said as Sakura pulled out the bag of water balloons.

"Ok... Watch... I'm sure I've got this. I know that rotating in one direction does nothing. So by adding more..." Sakura said as the balloon began to shake. "I get the effect Jiraiya gave in a slower design. But it I add a bit more speed..." The balloon became rapidly bumpy. "And..." The balloon popped.

"Hey you did it!" Goku said with a grin. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah..." She said with a smile.

"Ah.. Good to see you got the first stage down. You're more unique than I thought." Jiraiya said walking up.

"Th-thanks." Sakura said with a grin. Jiraiya summoned another bag. "More balloons?"

"Nope... Rubber balls." Jiraiya said. "You got the first step down. Now you have to add power." He said holding out the rubber ball. The ball hummed in a low buzz before it bounced out at all angles and exploded. He passed one to Sakura. "Go on. Try." Sakura gulped.

'Ok... Power huh?' Sakura closed her eyes as she summoned chakra into her palm. The ball didn't even flinch. Sakura blinked while Goku stared.

"Well?"

"I did... Nothing." She muttered.

"You'll have plenty of time on this level. Once you can do that. We'll begin the final stage. Well I've done my part. I'll head back into town. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered as she stared at the rubber ball. 'I'll do this. I'll make this damn thing explode.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

???; *Munch* Not a bad show that kai thing... *Munch*

Gogeta: Brolly... Were live to the viewers. The shows over.

Brolly: Quiet mortal... I'm wanting to see why this loser of a saiyan is so like able.

Gogeta: Do it later... You slouch.

Brolly: Slouch?

XXXXXX

Gogeta: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapters. And I will say thank to bro –gah!

Brolly: Why do you need to thank me mortal? You should be thanking me...

Gogeta: Gah _Why?_

Brolly: For my help

Gogeta: _H-_help! *Breaks free* You help me?! You did nothing but eat crisps the entire show and watch dragon ball kai! Well thank you for coming Brolly... Sigh next week we'll have a new guest. If I can get him to come. He'll be- Gack!

Brolly: Who said I'm leaving...? Do you know how little screen time I get? I'm sticking around.

Gogeta: _No way! Gah! If you want to see a new guest sent at least 5 reviews!_

Brolly: And if you want to see me torture this poor excuse for a writer. Then send 10 with any ideas you want.

Gogeta: No way you over muscled bastard! That's bull-

*We are experiencing minor difficulties. Remember 5 for a new guest, 10 to torture the writer and... 15 for

Brolly to take control of the show.*

Gogeta: **What!**


	25. Chapter 25

*Door open's* "You're needed on set you two."

???: well... three reviews... looks like you get what you want Brolly. *Yawn* I'm so not going to enjoy this...

Brolly: *Munch.... Munch*

Gogeta: Oi Brolly! Stop stuffing your face. Your needed on set. Come on... Sigh... My pain awaits.

XXXXXXXX

Gogeta: Well hello there readers! And with three views I've lost this time. But don't worry... I should be fine to say bye *Crunch* Gah!

Brolly: *Evil chuckle* I'm going to enjoy this. Now go on mortals. Enjoy... Now how that saying go? Oh yes! Lefty lousy... Righty tighty!

Gogeta: Gah!

Brolly: Yes.... The rack was a good idea.

Chapter 25

The day's passed slowly. Goku had continued his training in maintaining his super saiyan form and was almost going for a full day. But was not sure how far for the fact every morning he had black hair again.

Sasuke had come and gone for multiple days at a time. He either came back burnt on his hand or face. Or jet black where he was caught in the explosion of something.

Sakura was nowhere near yet to get the power she needed into her rasengan. And no near closer. It had been left to Goku on more than enough day's. To put the tired girl to bed. And even had to use a senzu bean or two when her hand just couldn't take many more chakra. Leaving the super saiyan to worry about the girl.

Jiraiya... Well he was topping up points at his favourite place. Where the genin could only guess. And only popped by to see how the girl was doing. He was really doubting the girl will ever get passed the second stage before they complete their mission.

We now come up to the 3rd week. And find Goku on a strange task....

*Buzz......* Goku tilted his head sideways from his upside down position. He was hanging by wire with both hands and his feet pressed against the wire. (Like a certain web crawler...)

"There sure is a large amount of bee's... But are they honey bees?" Goku asked. He knew there was more than one kind of bee. But he couldn't risk getting closer to check. He frowned as he tried to figure out the best way to catch them without too much trouble. He had been shown. But with these bee's hanging from the tree like he was. It was going to be troublesome. Plus he wouldn't be home for weeks still. "And by then they could be gone?" Goku muttered. 'I could leave... Take them their... The house is only so far. And by Kinto-un...?' Goku looked at the bees again.

Sakura meanwhile was standing in the middle of the training field. Her hand holding the rubber ball as Sakura's left hand rested on her right arm to add chakra. 'Now...' The ball hummed before calming. Sakura took deep breaths as she let the ball drop. Her hands shaking. 'Still not got it.' Sakura sat down and looked at the swirl in her burnt hand from the chakra. "Even with Sensei's help. This is not getting any easier. The more I add in a burst. The more tired I become. And it's slowly getting longer. I just can't do anymore..." Sakura frowned.

"Oi! Sakura..." Goku called as he landed in the middle of the training field.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as Goku walked up.

"Can you help me? Unless, of course you're low on chakra. I need some stuff unsealed." Sakura glanced to her hand.

"Yeah sure. I'll help." Goku grinned.

"Cool. Come on!" Goku said.

XXXXXXXXX

"You're taking them to the village?" Sakura asked as she looked at the small hive. Goku gave a nod of agreement.

"Yeah. I'll take them home. Then I'll come back. I shouldn't be gone long. But I need to get them in the container."

"You'll be back for dinner right?" Sakura asked as Goku pulled out a scroll.

"I should. But we'll see." Sakura opened the scroll and formed a seal.

"Kai!" A large basket appeared. Goku and Sakura gripped the sides and hopped onto the branches above the hive. They hooked the basket underneath. "Let's hurry before the bee's notice us." Goku nods and both cut the hive and it dropped into the basket. It shattered and they covered the hive with a lid.

"They'll be angry. But hopefully they'll be calm when I get back." Goku said as they clipped it shut. Sakura nods.

"Just hurry back." Goku nods taking the scroll. "Take care getting back." Sakura nods.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sakura said as Goku jumped into the air.

"Kinto-un!" Goku yelled as the cloud raced under Goku's feet and the saiyan flew off. Sakura sighed.

"Well better head back to the training ground." Sakura muttered as she made her way off.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah... That looks better." Goku said as he had the hive set up. Chouji stood by him in a bee keeper's outfit like Goku.

"Now you promise honey for me right?" Goku nods.

"Course. I'll have to try the first batch ok. You'll get the second."

"And 3rds."

"And 3rds." Goku said with a grin. He blinked. Chouji blinked.

"What's wrong?" He watched Goku glance down.

"Give me a second..." Goku said as he rubbed his pants. He began to shake his legs.

"What you doing?"

"One's gotten in. And it's in a, oh so sensitive place." Goku said hopping about. Chouji blinked before he began to laugh as Goku began to panic. This little event covered the next half hour of the pair's time. By then Chouji was too tired to laugh at Goku's display.

A bee flew out of a hole in Goku's hakama and the boy sighed. "Finally..." Goku muttered. "I will have to make sure next time." Chouji grinned. Goku glanced to Chouji. "Don't say a word."

"I promise." Chouji said with a grin. Goku grinned while Chouji had his fingers crossed behind his back.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok... One last time...." Sakura growled as she released a large amount of chakra into her attack. The ball bounced outwards and calmed. Sakura took a breath. "That... Went... Better..." Sakura said as she fainted from exhaustion.

The next time she opened her eyes was to see Goku looking back down at her worried. "Sakura... You ok?" Goku asked as he helped her sit up.

"How long have I?" Sakura looked to the sky. It was a late evening. With the sky in an orange dark blue colour.

"Don't know. But I want you to take a brake tomorrow." Goku said as he showed Sakura her hand. "You're burning your hand with this jutsu. I know I said you could do it. But you're pushing your body to hard. We'll work on chi ok." Sakura frowned. But looked to see Goku's worried face.

"Ok. I'll work with you tomorrow." Goku smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he helped Sakura up. "Let's eat. You must be hungry." Sakura nods.

"Yeah. I am a bit." Sakura said. She flinched as she moved her right hand. She hoped Goku hadn't noticed as they walked over. Goku had. But didn't say anything.

XXXXXXX

Goku sat watching as Sakura began to call on her chi more rapidly over the day. They had taken a break for lunch and it was reaching dinner time, "You're doing well. You could get this down by the end of the week."

"I don't know. I don't think I could do it in 3 days." Goku nods.

"You can. So how about we work on this till then." Sakura blinked.

'Is he trying to keep me from working on the rasengan? He must have noticed.' She shook her head. "That's ok. I'll do it later." Goku sighed.

"Ok..." Goku stood and stretched. "Let's get something to eat and rest." Sakura nods and the pair walked off.

Later that night Goku awoke and stepped out into the night. He looked down at his hands. He clenched them before he tensed his body. "Aaaaagggghhh...." Goku let out a low yell as his energy sparked to life. Sparks of lightening flickered along his body as his hair shifted patterns and became spikier. Leaving one long strand at the front with two curls on the sides by the ears. "Agh!" The energy faded as did the form he had moved to. Goku took to breaths. He looked at his hand. 'So he has... I didn't think it possible.' Goku sighed. He closed his eyes. Worry seemed to echo from his body. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It's only a matter of time.' Goku mussed looking to the moon.

XXXXXXXX

The next day came and Goku was going through taijutsu attacks with his copies as he continued to work on his body strength. Sakura was standing in the middle of the training field again. But this time she had yet to even use chakra. Goku had glanced to her to see if she was ok. But saw no trouble.

That didn't last long as they felt Sakura's chakra begin to rise. They glanced to her to see her form coated with chakra. 'What's she doing...?' Sakura's eyes open as she the ball popped with a small hole at the top. Goku blinked. 'No way...'

Sakura smiled. "Heh... I did..." Sakura stumbled backwards and Goku quickly reacted and caught her on the fall.

"Sakura..." Goku spoke as he looked at the drained form of the girl before her. Goku sighed. "You did great Sakura. You're getting better every day." Goku said as he picked up the girl. "I'll take you inside till you wake up."

XXXXXXXXX

The sun was on the set before Sakura opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the ceiling of the capsule corp house. "Huh..." She muttered as she sat up. She glanced about. 'How long have I been out?' She made her way to door and opened it to find it at sunset. Goku was training out in the middle of the field. "Hey..." Sakura spoke as Goku glanced to her.

"Hey Sakura. You feeling better?"

"A bit... How long was I out like that?"

"All day. You did it. You popped the ball."

"No... Not like Jiraiya. I still have a long way to go." Sakura muttered.

"You'll get it. Don't worry." Sakura looks up and nods.

"I know I will."

"So go on then. Go to bed. You can't do much else while you're tired." Sakura nods and returns to her room. Goku sighed. 'One of these days... She'll be out for more than half a day.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed and Sakura haven taken into account of how she attempted the last rasengan. Took to going over how she did it and would do so to continue without fainting again. She hoped. She was doing something much to Goku's surprise. Meditating. But what he doesn't know is that Sakura had been doing it for much longer than he suspected.

Goku had taken off on a small mission of his own. This is where we find our hero now.

*Hyooooooooo* Goku cork screwed through the sky as he was heading to the location in which he wanted to see still remained. Karin tower...

"Where is it..." Goku pondered. He glanced up. "Let's look for kami's palace..." Goku said as he shot strait up on Kinto-un. "If anything. It'll be there. Then I'll find my answers." Goku mussed. Goku blinked. He couldn't believe it. Way up in the sky. He just couldn't believe that he was staring at the look out. He flew over the top and blinked. It seemed so clean. Goku jumped down and landed in a crouch. "No... Way." Goku spoke looking about.

As Goku walked along. If became clear very quick. That no one was alive. With no plant life there all there was, was stone. Lots of stone. Goku made his way along the white pathways. Checking each room. Many still having a large layer of dust where the wind didn't go. As he passed the upper floor. His feet came to a stop as he stared at one room. He was sure this can't be the same room he remembered. He opened the door and stepped through.

Endless... Endless white. Goku glanced left and right. Endless... Pure endless white. The room of time and space. Goku took a few steps back and shut the door. He glanced about and took note. To one day to return and use that room. But how it has returned... Goku hoped he would find his answer.

As he travelled to the lower floor's. He entered one room that seemed sealed off unlike the others. But the seals were old and easy to break down. Upon entering he found two small glass bottles. They sat in the room on their own. Nothing else in there but these two in the large room. Goku picked up one and rubbed the dust off. It was pitch black. He felt it shouldn't be opened. But curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. There was a bright light and Goku covered his eyes till the glow faded.

As Goku gained his sight. The bottle hit the floor and Goku spoke the word that seemed to keep coming up. "No way..."

The round figure. The charcoal black skin. The white pants. The red sash and vest. The yellow loop earrings. The white turban. Then gold bands on his arms and the red shoes. And not to mention them large red lips and match Rock Lee round black eyes. They all screamed one name and one man.

"Mr Popo!" Goku yelled. The man blinked as he rubbed his eyes. His mouth widened in a grin.

"Goku-san!" Mr Popo yelled as he took the lad up in a hug. This made Goku blink in surprise. The small man let him go. "Mr Popo is so glad to see you."

Goku grinned. "That's great. And I must say. You don't look a day older since I last saw you." Mr Popo smiled.

"Mr Popo finds that to confusing. But Mr Popo never questions what happens to him. Kami-sama will be happy to meet you."

"Kami-sama? You mean there's a new one?" Mr Popo nods.

"Yes, and no. Mr Popo will show you." Goku watched as Mr Popo opened the other dusty bottle. A bright light echoed from the bottle and Goku covered his eyes again. When it faded he saw the new kami. Or is it?

The figure was indeed a namek to Goku's surprise. But he looked like Dende and Piccolo. The namek glanced about. "Mr. Popo." Same voice too as Dende. "How come you have opened the bottle?"

"That would be my fault. I'm Goku." Goku said as the namek stared at him wide eyed.

"You're Goku?" Goku nods. The namek grins. "It's an honour to finally meet you. My parent told me about you and that you would return. It was that reason I made that tablet." Goku blinked.

"You made it?" The namek nods.

"Hai. Let me explain." With that, the namek began to walk off. Goku followed behind and next to Mr Popo.

"Around 500 years after you left. Dende... My father as you could call it. Was at that point where he was too old to go on. Mr Popo. Somehow seems to live beyond anything that was expected." Goku chuckled. "But anyway... He made me the next Kami of this world. And gave me his power to heal. So I could help you should you return. And told me to wait for the dragon balls to return as well." Goku sighed.

"Sadly... I have no idea of their location. They vanished over 12 years ago."

"Pity..." The namek spoke. "But that doesn't matter right now. Dende told me of you and your story. And it was around that time he passed away. I was near 12 in human years. But by then the technology had gotten to the humans heads. Chi gone from the world. And they destroyed each other. Leaving this look out the only thing left from where tower stood."

"What of Karin?"

"That I'll get too. We knew that the world was on a reset. And I wouldn't be needed anytime soon. So me, Mr Popo. And Karin sealed ourselves away. Awaiting your return."

"You're kidding me! What if I never returned?" Goku asked.

"Who knows? But you have and that's all that matters." The namek said as they walked onto the look out. "It good to be out here again. Right Mr Popo?" The namek asked.

"Yes Kami-sama." Mr Popo spoke.

"What is your name by the way?" Goku asked. The namek smiled to Goku. "He gave a name that sounded familiar. And would hopefully surprise you. Dende... Call me Gohan. After your son." Goku stared.

"Dende knew you would be this way." Gohan said with a smile. "You'll get used to it." Goku blinked.

"Whoa... Dende really is one for surprises then." Goku said as he walked up. "But where's Karin? And I'm surprised he's still around."

"Like Mr Popo. Karin seems to defy his life span." With that Gohan tapped the top of the white stones. They glowed and Goku blinked as his old sensei. Karin, a short white furred cat. With a cane in his right hand stood before them.

"Goku?" The cat spoke as he looked at the boy. "That you? I must say I know you missed me but the whiskers are too much." Goku chuckled.

"Well... Now that I know you're story. I may as well tell you mine."

Goku then proceeded to tell of his life on earth. His friends made and everything.

"Interesting. And it's going to take awhile before my tower is built. But I've got time."

"You will have to bring your friends here soon Goku. So they become accustom to this place." Goku nods at Gohan's request.

"I'll do it right now actually. I'll go..." Goku stopped his train of thought.

"Hmmm?" Gohan blinked.

"Let's save this for later. I don't think it is time they knew of you Gohan. Or you Mr Popo."

"Very well Goku. But don't wait to long." Goku nods.

"Gotcha. Oi Karin-sensei." Karin glanced up.

"Yeah Goku?"

"I have some senzu in which you can grow. I'll take you to my place of living. It's quiet and the animals are nice. You'll like it there. And if anyone asks. You are a summoning." The cat tilted his head sideways.

"Summoning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku rushed through the night sky. He had been gone for a while. And he was worried about Sakura. He found the town he was staying at and jumped from his cloud. He landed with a light tap and glanced about the darkness. With the moon giving little help he summoned an orb of chi to his hand. He found Sakura laying flat on the ground. "Sakura..." Goku muttered as he made his way over. The girl was cold. She must have been out for some time. Goku picked her up and only then noticed the skid mark. He followed them to a patch of dirt. A small crater. Goku blinked, but shrugged. He'd check in the morning. Right now Sakura was going to bed.

And the next day came and went. The patch he checked was made from something small. Sadly Sakura had pushed herself and had slept the whole say away. Not to mention the fact she had a cold. Leaving Goku to watch her during the night. Trying to keep her warm.

The morning came and Sakura blinked as the light of the ceiling met her. She yawned. 'What happened?' She tries to sit up only to find herself weighted down. She glanced down to find Goku laying on top of her. A cup next to him. Which seemed to have been left completely alone. Sakura smiled with a small blush. She lay back down with that smile and lay with the sleeping form of Goku. She may as well enjoy this moment right?

When Goku had woken. Still thinking Sakura was asleep. Went for breakfast. Sakura followed 5 minutes later and both were now outside in the training field. Which was now starting to look like a war zone from the pairs training.

"You did it?" Goku asked. Sakura nods with a smile.

"Yeah... But I over did it and I was sent flying."

"Really?" Jiraiya spoke up. I thought I heard something yesterday. So can you show me again?"

Sakura nods. "Hold it Jiraiya-sama." Goku spoke seriously. "Sakura... You were out for two days. You can't do this jutsu was out fainting. I know I wanted you to do it. But at the cost of all of your chakra... It's not worth it." Sakura smiled.

"I'm fine. I know what to do now." Sakura said as she reached into her pouch. "I brought these with me. But with that Itachi showing up. I forgot about it. These are food pills. They will increase my chakra. But I will be tapped out after a while. So you'll have to take care of me for a while."

"Sakura." Goku muttered.

"Don't worry. Watch." Sakura said as she ate one. She drew one of the rubber balls from the bag. And closed her eyes. Instantly the ball hummed loudly and expanded. It exploded in similar style to the sage. Jiraiya did one thing. He clapped. A loud and long one.

"You girl... Have gone beyond anything I thought of you. You have mastered the second stage in less than 4 weeks. And I give you a big well done. Not even Minato. Got that down as quick. It took him 3 years." Sakura smiled.

"Then what's next." Sakura asked. Goku glanced to Sakura.

"We'll begin the 3rd stage." Sakura smiled.

"Great..." Her footing went and Goku caught Sakura. He frowned. As did Jiraiya.

"She wasn't fully recovered..." Goku muttered as he picked up Sakura. He then made his way back to the house.

"When she gets better. We'll begin the final step." Goku glanced to the sage.

"I hope not any time soon." Goku put Sakura to bed and took out a senzu. He put by her bed and took off into the air. He had to go give the rest of them to Kurin to have.

Sadly Sakura was out for another full day and when the next day came Goku forbid Sakura. By even going so far as to tie her down with rope. In order to not train on the rasengan.

And Sakura hated to say it. But she was annoyed Goku was stopping her from training. And also liked the fact Goku cared enough to do this for her.

In her mind... It was troublesome. But none the less the genin stood before the toad sage. Gear packed and everything. Sakura took note that Sasuke seemed to be in better shape since the trip began. Goku had been training Sasuke in his spare time it seemed. Goku seemed tired. But not more than normal she'd seen over the time they trained.

Jiraiya took a breath. "I've got good news. Our time out here has given me time to track Tsunade. She was seen gambling and we'll head out to find her. Hopefully, we'll have this mission wrapped up in the next month." Goku grinned.

"That's great. We can soon get back to the village." Goku grinned.

"And I'll hopefully have that jutsu down by then." Sakura said with a grin.

"You know Sakura..." Jiraiya said as they began to walk. "If you do master this. You could do well with summoning. As that's only c-rank. And Rasengan's a-rank. You master this and you'll go far as the first female toad sage I know of." Sakura grinned.

"That sounds cool." Sakura said. As they stopped for a break. Jiraiya took out a balloon.

"This is your next task Sakura. So don't worry too much." The toad sage said. Sakura sat by him and waited for his explanation.

"You have the rotation. You have the power. Now you need to control both. See." Jiraiya said as he held out the ball. Nothing happened and Sakura looked up.

"I don't see anything."

"Look at this hand then..." Jiraiya said as she showed a rasengan. "This is going on in that hand. You have to control both those skills to keep the ball from popping. Give it a try." Sakura nods and caught the ball. She formed the rasengan like before only for the balloon to pop.

"Once that ball stays in one piece. It will be complete. It won't be easy without water this time round. But you have plenty of balls to use."

Goku sighed as he watched Sakura. "Geez... You are such a worry wart." Sasuke spoke from behind Goku.

"So... You can't blame me."

"You put her up to it."

"And I'm regretting it. She's been pushing herself so hard."

"All for you, you know." Goku sighed again.

"And I know that all too well. But she's determined to do this."

"Then just be there for her. She enjoys you're company. As you as well. If you just watch out for her when she gets tired. It may make some difference."

"Why is it every time you talk to me... You seem to give me you unbelievable knowledge on girls. This coming from a guy with no girlfriend. And won't interact with them."

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing right now. Besides... I'm not the 5000 year old perv." Goku twitched before gripping Sasuke by the collar.

"What did you call me?"

Sasuke smirked. This was fun to find something that annoyed the great super saiyan, "You heard me. For someone who's 5000 years old. You sure like them young." Goku gritted his teeth.

"You have five seconds..." Goku said letting go of Sasuke. "5..." Sasuke blinked. What was he too do?

"4..." Sasuke saw Goku form an orb of chi in hand. He just knew what to do.

"3..." He had to run... Very fast... And hide... Just as quick.

"2..." Sasuke took off into the air.

"1..." Goku stood as Sasuke raced off.

"Zero!" Goku yelled throwing the orb through the air. Sasuke went up in an explosion. And hit the floor with a thud some distance away. Sakura and Jiraiya blinked. Goku smirked. "Never... Call me that again."

And yes, Sasuke had learnt it was bad to insult the super saiyan.

With that, the group continued till they reached the gambling building the sannin was seen in. Goku and Sasuke were challenging each other to see who could hand stand the longest.

This ended with too much blood to the head and both collapsed. To Sakura, why they were doing this was beyond her. Guess it was a guy thing?

With Jiraiya coming out with less money he went in with. Having lost several games to get the information on Tsunade. They were now heading to Tanzuka town. Where they should find the sannin.

But once they arrived it was something more interesting. A giant snake had been seen. And this made Sakura worried as she remembered how Goku looked after his fight with the man. And with no more senzu for some reason. They were going to have to be careful. Plus with Sasuke in the group. Orochimaru was going to want both. One dead the other alive.

They spent the rest of the day after searching the ruins of the castle the snake trashed. And the wall Tsunade had broken. Looking about the town. But it seemed luck was with them. As they entered a bar and found the sannin. Drunk, but still sober enough to remember the perv it seemed. And it was going to be a long night for sure.

"So... What brings you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. "And what's with the brats? You're a bit too old for a team again."

"True... But they are here for this mission alone. So I'll get to the point..." The toad sage sighed.

"The 3rd is dead. Orochimaru attacked. And not only that..."

"But the rest of the shinobi lands. Yeah I heard all the shit from him, himself." The group tensed.

"So he was here?" Jiraiya muttered seriously.

"I won't deny it. He was in a bad shape. Something did a number to him." She took note of the genin along the small team. The pink haired one seemed completely wasted and the black haired boy was clearly evaluating her. As was easy to tell he was an Uchiha. The golden blond. Having taken note of the green eyes, and whisker marks...

"Who's the blond boy?"

"Son Goku." Goku stated.

"Pardon?"

"I'll explain later." Jiraiya said. "Anyway. The village wants you to become the 5th hokage."

"Nope. Not doing it." Tsunade stated. "That's a fool's job you'll die in. The 3rd was a fool and he died. As was the fourth and he's dead. Like I'll take that place."

"I don't like you..." Goku grumbled. Tsunade eyed the boy.

"And why prey tell not?"

"Anyone who insults the 4th is bad enough. He gave up a lot to do what he did. Anyone with a spine would honour him. Then you insult the 3rd. You're sensei. That's just something so low would say." Goku said as he annoyed the woman. "Then you go by insulting a title given to the strongest ninja in the village. A title a friend of mine wants and I don't like anyone mocking it." Goku then glared at the woman having not made eye contact once till then. "You're a 50th year old woman who thinks she can run from everything by changing their age. Someone like you isn't worth the title of sannin. Even hokage. And right now, I don't know why I should even talk to someone as low as you." This got a result as Tsunade gripped Goku by the collar.

"You seemed to be very calm to be facing a sannin. How about I teach you a lesson." Tapped her hand away.

"If you want to see how much you've fallen. Be my guest." She shoved him back and they walked outside. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the building to the side.

"Good luck!" Sakura called as she held a balloon in her hand. Tsunade blinked.

'So that's why...' "Jiraiya you baka. Why you teaching that girl how to use that jutsu? You trying to kill her?" Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"She was trained by Kimie Ariuru herself. So don't count her out."

"Kim huh? I guess that explains the clothing. So their all her students?"

"The blond you're about to fight is. The Uchiha is Kakashi's. Their all his students now."

"Well anyway. You ready to have your ass kick boy?" Tsunade asked. Goku stretched.

"I'll hold back. Being who you are I should handle you well enough." Goku said as he got into stance. Tsunade raised one finger.

"This will be all I need."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The morning sun. It's what shined in Goku's eyes the next morning as he watched it rise. His mind going over last night's events. The strange turn of events.

XXXXXXXX

"_Ok.... Let's go!" Goku yelled dashing forward._

_Jiraiya decided to speak. "Tell me Tsunade-hime..." The women ducked Goku's kick and flicked out. The boy dodged with incredible ease._

"_What?" Tsunade said as Goku danced about her attacks._

"_You hear of the stone tablet in Iwa? The one about the legendary Son Goku."_

_Goku smirked as he played the woman till Jiraiya had finished._

"_What about it? Stay still you brat!" Tsunade yelled kicking the ground as Goku jumped over the woman's head._

"_That is Son Goku before you..." Jiraiya said as Goku turned to the woman's back and pushed both hands to her. A blast of chi knocked the woman across the ground in a tumble. The sannin lay there. Eye's wide and staring out of her head. She had to have heard wrong._

"_Very... Funny Jiraiya... But you expect me to believe... That this boy is who the tablet spoke of."_

_Goku nods. "You want proof?" Goku said as he let his hair turn black. The sannin and her friend blinked and Goku turned back into a super saiyan. And the two could only stare at the boy._

"_Yeah! Goku!" Sakura cheered from the side. Sasuke smirked at the sight of the sannin's face. It was good to see them stunned. Goku smiled._

"_Never mock the hokage's name. Ever, in front of me got it." Goku said as he turned to his friends. "Let's go! I'd rather take up the title than let her have it... She's gone beyond help." Goku said as he walked off. _

"_Goku..." Sakura said. She could tell from his face he was trying to get the sannin to bite._

"_Why you!" And of course. Having sake and being insulted in pride and title, one can easily snap. Goku turned and caught the fist with his open palm. Goku glanced to her._

"_I hit a nerve? I'm only saying what I'm seeing." The woman punched again and Goku caught it. "You lost someone...?" Goku questioned as Tsunade attacked again. "No... More... Two it seems." Each time Tsunade lashed out. Wanting one fist to shut this bastard up._

"_You feel the pain of loss. I know that pain all too well." Goku caught the fist and gripped tight. "But pain never goes does it? I know that all too well." Goku frowned._

"_People close to you. Taken before your eyes. You feel weak and you turn your back on everything because of it. But you can't let that pain hold you down Tsunade. How would they like it if you helped a traitor that attacked the hokage. A title they wanted?" Tsunade lashed out one last time. She slumped to her knees._

"_How... How do you know that?" She asked. Goku glanced down to see tear's falling. He sighed looking to the sky._

"_I used my eyes... And my ears. You hate the title... People died for it. I gathered it was someone close... Maybe more... You hated the title enough because you couldn't do anything to save them. So you left the village. This was far easy to know for the fact that you have never been seen in the village. Or even stepped in it once from what I've seen." Goku said letting her hand go._

"_This is why you go to drink and gamble it seems. And run from debt collectors. To fill in the pain. You change your age so you don't look at the old woman in the mirror and know you can't keep it up. Or you liked to look sexy and want people to eye you. That is your choice." Goku said. He glanced to the lady at the side._

"_I have no idea of her role. But I guess... She's connected to you... Or someone close. Most likely one you lost. As she seems to be the only person with you left." The sannin didn't look up. Goku turned and began to walk off. "Sorry for saying all that. But know that if you keep yourself closed off like that. Thing's will never get to normal for you. And you know that all too well." Goku said hopping onto the building by Sakura._

"_Let's go. We'll train nearby." Sakura stood._

"_You got me going there. You saw all that?" Goku nods._

"_One learns to see. And hear around him. Come on. I know a nice place to stay and train." Sakura smiled._

"_Cool. I'll get the rasengan down in no time... You coming Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed._

"_Yeah sure... Why not. Got room for the night?" Sasuke asked standing up. Goku nods._

"_Of course..."_

XXXXXXXXX

That was over 10 hours ago. Goku now sat looking at the rising sun and knew that this was going to be a long week...

"Rasengan!" Sakura yelled breaking Goku out of his thoughts as Sakura drove the still forming orb of chakra into a stone. The orb broke and left a spiral. Sakura took a breath. To Goku... This was amazing. As Sakura's reserves had 180'd since she began to form the orb in the final stage. Now that she was attacking a bolder. Her chakra was going up in leaps and bounds. From the beginning she was having trouble forming one with enough power to pop a water balloon. Now she's using a almost complete rasengan. Sakura took a few breaths.

"I think I'll get this done in no time. Just wish I could be finished in a week." Goku nods.

"Did you know. That there is a room that can push a year into one day." Sakura glanced up at the saiyan and blinked

"Serious?" She asked. Goku nods.

"Yeah... It's a different dimension. And yes... You do age normally. So you would be a year older over everyone else."

"One day huh..." Sakura muttered. "And how long can one use this place? And is it still around?" Goku nods.

"Yeah. You can only use it for a complete 48 hour time limit in this world... I think it could have changed now... But if you go over that limit. You're stuck there for life. So you would be dead before the end of this year." Sakura gulped.

"That place sounds like the best place to train... I could master rasengan in a year there and be done in a day or less." Goku shook his head.

"Sorry Sakura... I'm not letting you."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Believe me... Save it for another time. Plus... You go in there alone. You won't last. When I first did it. I couldn't last a few months before I gave in. You'd need to go in with someone."

"Why not you?" Sakura asked.

Goku shook his head. "Don't need to. If I did I would have done so by now." Sakura sighed.

"True... Damn and there goes something new to do..." Sakura muttered turning back to the rock. "Let's try again... Rasengan!"

Goku sighed as he wondered why Sakura would even want to do that... Then he shook his head knowing he would never understand why. So he looked up to the sky and watched the clouds go by.

His mind wondered. How things were looking in his future. But he knew one thing. Something bad was going to happen. And when it did. He could very well die in the process. This was one thing Goku found the hardest. His own inner demon. Not held back like the Kyuubi was getting stronger. And was strong enough to stop his ability to attain his super saiyan 2. So what could he do? What ever happened it was going to hurt Sakura. And he didn't like that one bit.

The day passed and Goku sighed as he looked at the sleeping Sakura. "You'll kill yourself at this rate..." Goku said as he picked her up. "Just because you weaken the rasengan. Doesn't mean it's going to do much if you can control the proper version."

"I know..." Sakura muttered. Showing she was still somewhat awake. "I just... Want to get the feel before increase its power." Sakura muttered. Goku smiled.

"Just don't overdo it."

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the top of the house as she watched the event before her. Goku was testing Sasuke. And in a game of super high speed tag. The pair was a blur and so far Sasuke was not catching Goku. It may not have looked it to other people. But this was exciting for the group of genin. Sakura just wished she could do what they could.

Sasuke skidded to a stop. He had lost Goku's movements. "Yo Sasuke!" Goku called on a high rock face. Sasuke vanished and Goku vanished as Sasuke landed on his spot and raced after him.

'He's really going at it...' Sakura mused. 'I can barely keep up with their movements... I may not see them, but I can follow their chi energy.' Goku slid forward and flipped Sasuke before he could touch him. Then slid back and vanished and Sasuke vanished in a sideways motion. Sakura smirked. 'You may try Sasuke... But you won't catch a super saiyan.' She blinked as Goku came to a stop. Sasuke stopped facing him.

"Not bad... You're really good. Now let's see how fast you can move when it's the other way round." Goku said. Sasuke blinked.

He smirked. "Ok... G-!" Both vanished. Sasuke stopped and Goku was behind him out of the Uchiha's senses. Sakura chuckled. Sasuke vanished again and Goku appeared behind the boy in his next location. Goku vanished as Sasuke did and appeared before the boy did. Sasuke gulped. 'Shit...' Sasuke vanished and Goku appeared in front of him making the Uchiha jump.

"Not bad... You're high speed is really good. If I weren't a super saiyan. I would have to be really good to keep up with you." Sasuke took a few breaths.

"I'm not done yet." Both vanished and Goku had his hand on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"You've reached you're limit today. Go practice something else now." Goku jumped up onto the house. "The ground's all yours now." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." She hopped down passing the exhausted Uchiha. "Nice work."

"Yeah..." The boy grumbled. He didn't like looking that stupid when it comes to training.

Sakura took a breath. "Here goes..." Sakura held out her palm. 'Concentrate and contain... Power... And...' Sakura drew her hand back, "Rasengan!" She yelled only for it to explode. Sakura sighed. She still couldn't keep it on impact. But she was still as amazed as Goku that every time she performed a resengan one day. She could do more or last longer the next. That was what the genin couldn't figure out. How was she?

There seemed to be a rapid increase in her chakra since the battle with Orochimaru. But nothing's happened to her they know of... And yet something must have.

Jiraiya had checked her when he noticed this. But he found nothing... This was around the second stage training. When Jiraiya noticed her stamina increase since then. But maybe Tsunade could figure it out? Goku stood and took off to the town. Maybe the old woman will help? It's been a day.

XXXXXXXX

"Hello?" A woman's voice spoke as she opened the door. It was Tsunade's friend. Yet Goku didn't know her name.

"Goku... What brings you here?" She asked.

"I came to see Tsunade... I was wondering. If she could help me with my friend Sakura. Seeing as she's a medic. She may know what could be wrong..." Goku said looking at the woman.

"I don't know... Tsunade hasn't been from her bed since you and her..." Goku sighed.

"Could you please ask her... Sakura could be in danger for all I know. I need Tsunade to check her before it could be too late." The woman nods.

"I'll let her know."

Goku smiled. "Thanks..."

"Shizune."

"Shizune... Thanks..." Goku said walking off.

Shizune turned to her master. Tsunade just lay there. "You going to help him?" Shizune asked. Tsunade didn't give a reply.

"Or are you going to help Orochimaru if he helps you? You're making a gamble you can't win if you choose wrong." Shizune said as she left the room. Tsunade frowned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Sakura. Let's see how you've done since we left off in your chi training." Sakura smiled as she summoned up the chi instantly around her. Goku blinked.

"I've had spare time Goku. Don't think rasengan has been stopping me." Goku stared dumb founded. This girl was doing far better than anyone. What was she?

"Well... Then we'll do the three things you should learn." Goku hovered above the ground. "Flight." He then vanished. "Super speed." Goku said off to the side. "And enhancing your over all body. Sasuke will give you better help with ninjutsu. As he was the one to fully master that." Sakura nods.

"Let's get flight done first." Goku nods. He said making his way over.

"What do I do first?"

"Well it's not that simple. But it sounds simple if I say you have to push the energy under you and ride it. That's sort of one way to explain it."

"And another?" Sakura asked.

"Well... like with summoning up the chi as you did. And you were about to bring it out around you. So we're pretty close already. All you have to do... is focusing it out in the way you want to go. See..." Goku said as he flew backwards. "When you get used to it, it's like walking. You instinctively know what you're doing. So if you want to go up... Down... Spin. It's all simple." Goku said as he looked at Sakura upside down.

"Yeah look's it... But you didn't make it sound easy. You said focus it out in one direction right?" Goku nods.

"Try just going up. I'll be there to watch so you'll be ok." Sakura sighed.

"I guess you gave the others the same sort of thing?" Goku nods.

"More or less." Sakura nods and closed her eyes.

'Focus...' Goku stood watching. Only for Sakura to speak again. "How long does it take to fly?"

"Normally... weeks... Lee, Garra and Sasuke took a long time. Hiro, I don't know how, mastered it very quickly. But he is a saiyan I guess. Hinata I haven't started on yet. I'll do that when I get back. So it's up to you now... How quick can you do it?"

"I'll have it down as fast as I do the final stage of rasengan."

"We'll see." Goku said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

So the day's slowly passed. And 3 days passed since they found Tsunade. Goku sat watching Sakura once again unleash a 3rd rasengan at a rock pillar. It faded slowly leaving a small impact. Sakura stared in surprise at the change. "You see that?" Sakura asked. Goku nods.

"Yeah... It's different to all the others." Sakura turned to the pillar.

"I must be getting it almost complete."

"Could be." Goku blinked as Tsunade stepped beside him. She watched Sakura with a calculating gaze. "How many have you done Sakura?" She asked jumping down. Sakura blinked at the sannin.

"Er.... This was my third today..." Sakura said as the woman's hands glowed. The sannin moved her hands round Sakura.

"How tired are you?"

"To be honest... Not much... Normally I couldn't even get close to doing the first stage over a month ago."

"Hmm..." Tsunade mused. 'Interesting... This girl, she's continually producing more and more chakra by the second. But it's not making sense. To build level's like this require years...'

"Tell me... What has happened different that you normally do?"

"Well... I train in taijutsu... Work on genjutsu. I did ninjutsu with Kim-sensei. I work on chi with Goku."

"You are a busy bee aren't you. And to have a wind element is rare in the land of fire." Tsunade said as she continued her scan.

"Heh. I have haven't I?" Sakura said with a grin. Tsunade continued to muse over the girl.

'Something's not right... Chakra training like she's done can't do this... And I doubt this chi is doing it...'

"What has happened while you've been in the village? I need to know everything..." Tsunade asked.

"W-why?" Sakura asked worried. Tsunade sighed before standing.

"Something... I don't know what... Has caused you're chakra to continue to rapidly refill what you use. And in the process has effect you're whole system. Have you come in contact with anything abnormal?"

Sakura glanced to Goku. "Y-yes... I... Came in contact with a strange foe. He... had a strange energy and I came close in contact with him."

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"Not energy... Well I don't know..."

"Go on..." Tsunade asked.

"When I battled Orochimaru..." Sakura said reaching into her pouch. "I drew off this for power." Sakura said showing Ryuu. Tsunade went to grip it. Only to be shocked off of it.

"You drew off that?"

"A bit... I had to fight three foes.. One being the fourth hokage."

"Then you're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered.

"Well I don't know what it is... It could be anyone of them. But should it get worse..."

"Worse?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura... You are not normal in this sense. You are gaining power to rapidly and it could be dangerous to your body. If you start to feel odd. Let me know as fast as possible." Sakura gulped.

"O-ok."

"It's that bad?" Goku asked walking up.

"Could very well be..." Tsunade asked. She then turned to walk off. "Remember... anything."

Sakura shook. Was she really in that much danger... 'Ryuu... What's happening? Did you do this?'

She got no reply. And that's what scared her more than getting an answer.

Goku's hand rested on hers. She looked to the saiyan and Goku saw her fear. "You'll be ok."

"I...I."

"You will be... I promise." She smiled.

"Thank you." If he wasn't there... She would be lost without him.

"You want to continue?" Goku asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll go sit down... You can train if you want." Sakura said walking off. Goku stood there in place.

Something was going through his head.

What was he more worried about... Himself effecting Sakura... Or Sakura affecting him? Or if it ends bad for the both of them... And that's what made the saiyan more worried now than anything.

Time will only tell...

Sadly thou it was going to be difficult. As the genin were told by Jiraiya that Orochimaru would show up. And they were all going to get him this time.

So now Goku had sat in meditation for the last 4 days. He was calming himself. Of his worries and anything else troubling. He needed to be focused. He had one target. And that was Orochimaru. He was going to finish his task that he didn't complete that day in the village.

XXXXXXXX

Wind howled... Goku, Sasuke and Sakura waited off to the side. Sakura had used the seal and wore her battle suit. Sasuke and Goku waited in their normal clothing.

"I hope we can get him this time." Sakura spoke. Goku and Sasuke nod.

"I'm going to make this guy pay. For what he did to the 3rd. We'll show him pain." Goku muttered.

"Where's Jiraiya too again?" Sasuke asked.

"He's in hiding with Shizune. They'll attack when Tsunade attack's first. She's hoping to catch him off guard and kill him instantly." Goku stated.

"Let's hope she does..." Sakura growled. Instantly an explosion whipped up from the castle.

"Guess not... Let's go." Goku said as they took off after the explosions.

XXXXXXXX

Orochimaru and Kabuto came to a stop as they ran from the angry sannin woman. They turned to face her with the now open space they had. Tsunade scowled as she faced the pair.

"So you throw your chance at your loved ones away Tsunade... Pity, I would have done it for you."

"I know... Just to see them again... too hold them... to see their faces again... But at the cost of the village... A place they wanted to protect. I won't let you do that... I won't betray them like that."

"Well said Tsunade." Jiraiya said landing by the woman. Shizune beside him.

"This is bad my lord... Not only Tsunade but Jiraiya of the sannin as well... We'll have our work cut out for us."

"Yes... But we can deal with Tsunade quickly... Right Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his subordinate. Kabuto nods.

"I should..."

"I'll deal with Jiraiya... I can still fight even with my hands damaged as such..."

"Ok..." With that Kabuto raced forward at the sannin.

"I'll deal with the boy." Tsunade said dashing forward. Shizune glanced to the toad sage.

"I'll back her up. You handle Orochimaru." Jiraiya smirked.

"With pleasure."

Kabuto dashed off to the side with Tsunade and Shizune following. 'This will be easy... First the sannin.' Kabuto spun throwing a kunai at the pair. Tsunade and Shizune dodge to the sides and dash forward.

"Take this!" Shizune drew her right arm up and unleashed a shot of needles. Kabuto drew another kunai and deflected them all. Tsunade got in close and tried with a right hook. Kabuto ducked and formed a seal. As his hands glowed the sannin used the momentum to throw herself over the boy as he attacked. She landed on her hands and flipped out the way as Kabuto sweep kicked at her hands.

'Ninpo!' Shizune slid in front of Kabuto catching him by surprise. 'Doku kiri!' Shizune opened her mouth unleashing a purple poison mist. Kabuto was engulfed in it instantly by the close range the attack was produced.

'Did I get him?' Shizune questioned. Instantly her ankles were grabbed and the tendons cut by the chakra scalpels on the boy's hand. Kabuto jumped up and smirked over the woman.

"One down..." Kabuto said as Tsunade had her arm drew back, ready to unleash a full on punch to the boy's skull. Kabuto ducked down as she punched out. And as her arm passed over. Kabuto drew a kunai and blood flew from Tsunade's arm. The woman froze. Her fear of blood taking over. Kabuto smirked and delivered a kick to the sannin's chest and she flew across the ground.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled.

"Oh shut up..." Kabuto said as he turned and kicked the woman out the way. Shizune brought up her arms as he made contact and flew backwards. Kabuto turned to the sannin as saw her laying there. Her body shaking. "Now to finish one off..." With that he dashed forward.

"Rasen-!" Sakura yelled from behind. Kabuto's eyes wide as the girl drew her arm back. "Gan!" Kabuto ducked on instinct. The ball faded over head. 'Damn... Still haven't got it...' Kabuto saw an easy strike but Sakura vanished as Goku's foot drove into the older male's head and he flew across the ground. Sakura flipped and skidded to a stop. Sasuke landed by Tsunade. Goku stood there with a scowl.

"You'll perish here traitor..." Goku said seriously. Orochimaru was too busy with Jiraiya to take full not of the fact the boy didn't have his special seal on him.

Kabuto rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Goku... Sakura and Sasuke-kun... How nice to see you again."

"Sadly we don't hold the same for you." Goku said, Sakura stepped up beside Goku

"Goku... I want pay back. He may not be Orochimaru... But he's caused as much trouble... I want to hit him with then jutsu the 4th almost got you with." Goku glanced to Sakura.

"You haven't got it down yet." Sakura took a breath.

"I've got a few more shot's in me. Hold him still long enough for me to get him." Goku nods.

"Ok... Sasuke, protect Tsunade." Sasuke nods.

"Ok... I'll help when both she and Shizune are safe." He then vanished from the spot with the sannin and appeared by Shizune.

Goku and Sakura faced Kabuto. "With you gone... Orochimaru will be a sitting duck. You'll pay for the trouble you've caused with him." Kabuto smirked as he stood.

"I don't think so... You haven't got a chance." Goku smirked.

"Sakura... Begin the jutsu." Goku then vanished and appeared behind Kabuto. The teen's legs were knocked out beneath him and Goku brought the back of his right fist onto the teen's side and he was thrown along the ground. Goku appeared behind him as the boy flew and brought his left knee up in a kick sending Kabuto up into the sky. Kabuto's body flew with lack of motion from the fast paced strikes. Goku appeared above and gathered energy into his right foot before kicking the teen to the ground. Sakura ran forward as the smoke erupted. Goku unleashed a wave of pressure blasting the smoke out the way and in so caused the boy to bounce up. Sakura drew her arm back.

"Rasnegan!" She yelled bringing her arm forward. Kabuto turned brown and was blown up in a mass of dirt. 'A clone?' Sakura's scanner picked up a signal from below and she jumped away. Kabuto came up from the ground annoyed he'd missed.

Sakura scowled as she skidded back. 'Ok... I know that if I hurry the ransengan... My time limit is much shorter. So I need to hold the technique for 5 seconds at least to drive the attack home... Goku... You'll have to hold pin him...' She glanced to Goku and he nods.

"Ok... Time for the..." Goku crossed his arms in front of him. "Shishin no ken!" Goku yelled as four Goku's faced the surprised Kabuto. Goku smirked. 'If I were to grab him alone. He could still move. But...' Instantly two Goku's gripped Kabuto by the legs. And two Goku's gripped the amrs and pressed against the back with their feet.

"What!" Kabuto yelled in surprise as he tried to pull.

"Sakura Go for it!" Goku yelled. Sakura smirked.

"You got it!" She yelled as she summoned chakra into her palm. 'Third shot...'

"Dman... You're strong..." Kabuto growled as he tried to pull. His feet were held so he couldn't move.

"Never underestimate a super saiyan..." Goku said with a smirk. Kabuto closed his eyes.

Sakura took a step forward. "Ok..." She then rushed the sound ninja. She jumped forward. "Rasengan!" Kabuto's arms glowed and the Goku's released their grips. Kabuto swung up with his right leg and hit the girl with Goku and the last Goku flipped into the air.

'I didn't think it would be hard... Just to land one hit...' Goku glanced to his copies. He then glanced to Sakura. "Sakura... This is wasting time. Let's just finish this." Sakura looked up.

"No! Give me one last chance... I'll do it this time." Goku may not have seen it from his spot. But sweat was rolling down Sakura's face.

'What's going on?' Sakura asked as she faced Kabuto. The teen was smirking.

"You should just give up Sakura. You're holding your teammate back." Sakura scowled.

"I'll make... You pay." Sakura said taking a breath. "I just want to do something before Goku takes over." Goku landed by his copies. Sakura formed an orb of chakra. Kabuto glanced to Goku who seemed to be checking his copies. Kabuto raced at the girl.

"I'll stop you before you try that again." Goku looked up and vanished. He appeared before Kabuto. His hands flicked up in front of his face.

"Taiyoken!" Goku yelled. Kabuto yelled as a bright light filled his vision. Sakura's visor darkened to the light and she watched Goku vanish in front of her. She gathered the last amount of chakra.

"Take this!" She yelled driving the sphere home. "Rasengan!" The attack dug into the blind teen's chest and he was thrown back. Goku appeared by Sakura. His body back to 100 percent of his full power.

"You did it Sakura... Not bad considering the trouble it was to get him." Goku said with a grin. Sakura nods with a smile.

"Y-yeah... It... was..." Sakura muttered.

Tsunade and Shizune stared in surprise at the pair. "She did it... I think, right Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I think so...?" Tsunade muttered.

"She's not completed it completely. That jutsu so far seemed to be on a time limit. Depending on how long it takes for her to charge." Sasuke spoke from behind.

Tsunade's eyes caught something off as she eyed the pair of genin.

Mean while some distance away... Jiraiya and Orochimaru were fighting along a snake's body. Both came to a stop and glanced over. Jiraiya smirked before looking to Orochimaru. "I think this settles it... You've lost." Orochimaru scowled.

'That girl... To use that jutsu... And the boy... How... How was he able to destroy the seal I placed on him...' Orochimaru glanced to Jiraiya. 'I need Kabuto to use my jutsu better. My hands haven't recovered to their best. You better not have died Kabuto...'

Kabuto staggered on his feet. A burn on his chest. 'Damn... I didn't expect that.' Kabuto reached into his pouch and pulled out a pill. The skin on his chest began to heal. Kabuto smirked. Only for his body to shake and he fell to his knees. 'The effects of the jutsu... It's not healed enough.'

Goku glanced to Sakura. "I'll finish this... You've had your fun." Sakura nods. Goku then began to walk forward.

"Once you're gone... Orochimaru's little helper will be no more." Goku said drawing the long sword. "I'm not one to kill people... But I have a reason here...' Goku drew the blade out to the side.

Sakura watched as her vision began to blur.

Tsunade blinked as Sakura's foot tilted and her body began to give way. "Oi Goku! Sakura's collapsing!" Goku turned as Sakura dropped to the floor.

"Sakura..." Goku ran over. He put his hand on her and found her to be burning up. "Sakura wake up..." Goku spoke.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura!"

XXXXXXXXX

Gogeta: Gah!

Brolly: Could have done better.... But I think you messed up in that mortal...

Gogeta: _I think so to... Oh well... Can't do anything about it now._

Brolly: Well anyway... *Releases Gogeta* How do you feel?

Gogeta: Like Luffy... A rubber man... *Look's at stretched limbs* anyway... You people review and tell me what you think, and can you also tell me if I make mistakes. I've noticed some looking back on work of mind. It would be helpful thank you.

Brolly: Till next time... Mortals....


	27. Chapter 27

Gogeta: Hello! Well I would like to tell you that starting from chapter 30. The final arc of this story begins. And as to Why Brolly hasn't chocked me yet. Is that he has a cold.

Brolly: Achoo!

*Ground shakes*

Gogeta: A legendary cold. But anyway. Before I leave you to enjoy this story. I've decided that I'll do one possibly two story's when I finish this. I've picked three. But they aren't even listed in the ones I chose way back. So at the end of these two chapters. Will be a short intro to one story. And I post one the next two. You get the idea. Tell me what you think and let me know if I should do it. Now then... Let's get this story started with a...

Brolly: Achoo! *Boom*

Chapter 27

Sakura's face was full of pain as she lay on the ground. Her body glowing with all sorts of energy's. "What's going on?" Sakura yelled in pain. And as quickly as the pain was it vanished.

"**That... would be my fault.**" Sakura blinked. She quickly looked up.

A wasteland... nothing but burnt ground with black mountains. All about her molten lava jumped in large arcs. Her eyes looked to the black sky as she looked about her. Thunder and lightning cracked across the sky. All the strikes in a multitude of colours. And she felt pain as each one roared out in the frenzy of a thunder storm.

A deep roar echoed out and Sakura looked up. She could see a red spiky snake like body. With a black underbelly snaking the sky. The clouds parted as a large red and black head lowered. Its 6 green eyes stared at Sakura. As if seeing into her soul. The two mouths watered as if looking for something at to eat. Or had eaten?

The next thing she heard was the large being speak. Its deep voice echoed to her very core and seemed to hold so much power and strength. She felt crushed under it.

"**Sakura... Haruno...**" It spoke. "**It is my fault you are going thought this...**" The dragon said motioning to the lightning and thunder.

"H-how... Y-your Ryuu right?" Sakura asked in slight fear of the beast. The dragon smirked... His form held such fear too all but the very few. Young children were always easy to scare. Like something from a nightmare.

"**Yes... Mortal... I am Ryuu... But we are wasting time. Time is of importance.**"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"**I'll transfer some of my energy... You must tell the boy this... Then we can speak as I explain what is going on.**" Ryuu spoke.

XXXXXX

Sakura gasped as Goku looked down in worry. "Sakura?" Goku asked in worry.

"G-get me to wh-where I found Ryuu's blade... The pond... H-hurry..." Sakura said before she blacked out.

"Goku!" Goku glanced back.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru eyed the two genin as the girl collapsed. 'Now... While he's distracted!' Orochimaru rushed at the pair in a snake like motion.

"Oh no you don't!" Jiraiya yelled as he gave chase. Only for Orochimaru to fire his tongue out at the toad sage's right ankle and thump the man into the ground.

Sasuke quickly rushed forward. "Oh no you don't!" Only for Kabuto to slid in front of him. The teen smirked.

"You're not going anywhere." As this happened Orochimaru's mouth opened and a snake appeared. A blade shot out. Sasuke acted fast.

"Goku!" The teen glanced back as Orochimaru yelled in his attack.

"Shine!"

Goku turned his head away with a scowl. 'You're lucky you teme!' Goku threw himself into a rotation. His right leg knocks the blade away and his left striking the sannin in the face with great force. The sannin flew across the ground.

"Sasuke!" Goku called as he picked up Sakura. "Teach them a lesson! It's all up too you!" Goku yelled jumping to the sky. "Kinto-un!" Goku yelled before a yellow cloud caught Goku's landing and he flew across the sky.

'I may not be back.' Goku said to Sasuke as he glanced to the teen. 'I'll see you all when you get back to the village...' Goku turned to face the village. "Hurry Kinto-un... We've got no time to lose!"

Orochimaru scowled. "Damn that boy..." He glanced to Kabuto who landed at his feet. Sasuke faced the pair with a scowl. The sannin smirked. "You can't win this time boy... You've got no chance." Sasuke smirked.

"I thought that... But you're not worth any of my new techniques... So I'll just cut you down..." Sasuke said as he formed a seal. A puff of smoke and a long katana rested on his back. The sheath blue with a blue hilted blade. The Uchiha crest on the clip that held the blade to his back. Sasuke drew the blade as the sheath faded. (Yes like Toshiro.)

Orochimaru smirked. "You think you can out do me boy? No one but Kimimaro has a chance at out doing me in a sword fight." Sasuke smirked.

"Who said I'm doing that." Sasuke drew the blade in front of him. The blade glowed red as his sharingan appeared. The two tomes spun." "Katon!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashed multiple blade strikes. A web of fiery lines appeared in the air before the boy. Sasuke then drew the blade back.

"Orochimaru... That's..." Kabuto said during breaths. The snake scowled.

"Yes... That genin has the blade of the warrior."

"Ha!" Sasuke yelled as he slashed the blade out. The lines all shot forward at the men and they quickly dodged. The ground burned up as the attacks crossed the ground. The pair skidded to stop.

"We can't take a chance with that boy's weapon... Kabuto!" The teen nod's Sasuke drew his blade back. He was about to attack when a hand rested on his shoulder. He glanced to see Tsunade.

"Leave this to me and Jiraiya... It's pay back." Sasuke blinked. He then smirked.

"When you get over the blood?"

"I guess letting a bunch of brat's fight for their lives... and see them two..." Tsunade glanced to the sky. "Reminded me of my past. And my weakness... But not anymore!" The sannin yelled.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled as each of the sannin drew blood and formed a set of seal's. All the same.

With a mighty yell. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sasuke blinked as he found himself sat on the head of a giant slug.

XXXXXXXXX

Goku glanced to Sakura who rested in her arms. 'Please Sakura... Hold on...'

Inside Sakura's mind... She was sitting before the large dragon.

"What is happening?" Sakura asked this time with no worry. The dragon huffed smoke from his nose in a circle. It showed Sakura's body before her.

"**I'll explain with this diagram.**" With that Sakura's body moved to the side as Ryuu's blade appeared.

"**You were never supposed to use my blade to begin with. You hadn't passed the test.**" Sakura looked up in confusion.

"Test?"

"**Yes...**" The image was replaced with a dragons face on a chain. "**This pendent... Was achieved by Genpaku. When he did my test to gain it. Didn't you notice during the time you travelled? He only used my blade after he returned from where he went too?**"

Sakura blinked. 'He's right...'

XXX

"_I'm sorry... But I'm not letting any of you get away." Gato spoke. He smirked as he pulled off his glasses. His eyes glowed. "You will all die here!" He began to crack and exploded. The group had to cover their eyes. Sakura's visor darkened and she saw everything. She jumped sideways slamming into Kim and Hiro. The pair were knocked a side as the large form attacked Sakura. Sakura watched as the large arm got within strike range._

_A buzzing noise was heard and a glowing black blade hit the fist and knocked the beast back. Sakura's body was pulled back and she skidded to a stop. The blade spun back to the user's hand._

"_Man... Sorry I'm late." Sakura glanced behind her to see Genpaku._

"_Genpaku..." Sakura spoke._

_The teen stood in tattered clothing. His outfit replaced by a new design._

_He wore red jeans with gold lines imprinted along them. Stone colour knee covers with red lines in place of the gold. Most of the right legs were nothing but bare skin._

_He wore black shinobi sandals with a black kunai holster. A second unique holster on his left thigh._

_He wore a white skin tight short sleeve shirt with a red vest on top. Same gold pattern. He wore red elbow sleeves in the same fashion. His hands were covered by black gloves. His head band with a red sash round his head. His large blade nowhere to be seen._

"_You guy's take a break. I'll fight him till Naruto get's here." Genpaku said stepping forward. Sakura noticed his back was cut badly._

"_Tch. You think you can face that?" Sasuke asked pointing to the enemy._

_Gato's form was that of a super sized bulky body. The clothing expanded into it. The figure was not stone... But a reflective metal. His hair up in sharp spikes. His white pupil less eyes showed nothing but insanity._

"_I know I'm can't. But I'm the only one who can stop him for now. Naruto will stop him if I fail." Genpaku drew his blade up. "I'll hold him off." A black blade of chakra appeared to Genpaku's left as he held the blade sideways with the blade down._

XXX

Sakura looked to the dragon. "Then why not tell me?" Sakura yelled.

"**I was seeing if I could bypass it... Too help you...**" Sakura blinked.

"Help me..? How is this helping?"

The dragon sighed. Sakura's image appeared again. Her image was turned sideways with her chakra blade drawn. "**When you attack with me... Unlike the other two blades. I have the power to take spiritual energy from the enemy. And the more fatal... The more I absorb.**" Sakura watched the image strike a foe. Her image darkened as she could see the energy travel.

"**When I do... It is absorbed through your body. And into the pendent. There it would slowly pass chakra in over time. This is how anyone who uses me... Never run's out of stamina with my powerful techniques... So you fight for longer.**" Sakura stared in surprise.

"**Whereas Liger... He slowly over time takes the users energy and when needed, will heal any injury to the user. So they never die when a blow is delivered. They always leave the battle field without a scratch.**" Sakura watched the image with amazement. Then she blinked as the long blue katana appeared.

"**And this one. Musha... Her power is attack from a long distance. This blade is different to me of Liger. The blade will transform into multiple forms at the users knowledge of them. But out of all the forms... It's most basic, could be the most deadly.**" The image faded back to Sakura. "**But that is enough of them... I will continue to explain.**" The image widened and five circles appeared.

"**There are 5 items you must gather. The first is the pendent at the chest. Then the other 4 will be in any order. One for the right arm. One for the left arm. One for the legs. And one for the head. When you have all these. You're power will be un-matched. But until then... You will be weaker for this fact. That each one will store chakra when you have reached your limit.**"

"But I still don't understand what is going on?" The dragon growled.

"**To put it simple... You're chakra is over loading.**" Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"**I told you of my power... But without the pendent it won't control the amount of chakra you can have. You've absorbed it all at an alarming rate... You need the pendent to balance the use. It passed the chakra into you slowly. Luckily... You're not fatal. You should thank the rasengan for that.**" Sakura stared down at the ground.

"If I should thank that... Why am I like this now?" She asked looking up.

"**For the simple fact it's also the down fall. Because you were summoning so much chakra. You're body was gaining foreign chakra too quickly. And I had to isolate it with all my power. And purify it onto you're on system. It is why I haven't been in contact. But it grew too much as you used too much chakra and it flooded your body. This is why we're here. I haven't had time to purify the 4****th****'s.... Goku's... And the man the fourth's form held over and purify it all.**"

"The 4th's.... One one inside the fourth... And... Goku?" Sakura asked.

"**The mortal in the 4****th**** was the easiest to sort. His was 5 percent over all the chakra in your system. The fourth's form... held 35 percent**." Sakura blinked.

"But I didn't kill Goku! How could I have so much of his?" She asked. The smoke darkened.

"**Tell me... You remember what Goku said to the ero of a sannin... About the Kyuubi's chakra?**" Sakura nod's.

"Yeah. He said it never went into his system... What's..." Sakura's eyes widened slowly. It was becoming clear.

"**That's right. Throughout Goku's system... Was full of the foxes chakra. Encased in that chi. Even the smallest cut and you absorbed tons of unused energy. This is what has been causing me trouble. You have demon energy flowing through your body and I'm trying my bastard hardest to stop it killing you...**" Sakura remained quiet.

"Was it serious?" Sakura asked worried. The dragon remained quiet a moment.

"**Not now... Not as much as it was those times as you and Goku spared. At the time, I only had to contain his energy into my blade. It was how you lasted so long. But when we battled together. I had to let the foxes energy free from my grip and into the blade and use my own energy to help you. It's been a ride I don't want to go through again.**"

Sakura stayed silent. This was all too much. "So I'm not in danger now?"

"**No... But I need that pendent to get this foxes energy somewhere safe... Otherwise this energy will not leave till I can clear it all from you. So once we get there. We'll put the energy into the pendent and hope for the best.**" Sakura sighed.

"Hoping is all I can do now. Is there anything I can do here? Maybe training?" The dragon pondered a moment. Then nods.

"**There is something... My test. But this will be much harder than Genpaku's. For the fact you lose... It's all over.**" Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean all over?" Sakura asked.

"**I mean... You will be no more. An empty shell. You have to decide. Do it or not?**" Sakura gulped.

"I have to do this to gain full use. I'll do it here. I know I'll do it!" Sakura yelled. Her blade appeared. The dragon smirked.

"**Then be prepared... The first test is about... endurance...**" The dragon faded. She gripped the blade and remained quiet. Slowly the ground rumbled and she saw lot's of soldiers racing at her. Sakura tensed.

'Here goes... I'll do this and pass!' She then rushed the men.

XXXXXXXXXX

Goku's eyes remained calm as he came into sight of the village gates. His mind began to replay that night. Trying to figure out which location... He blinked. The team training grounds! "Hurry! Where almost there!" Goku yelled. As the cloud turned in the sky. Sakura seemed to be shaking. But Goku didn't know why. He just thought it was whatever was going on with her body. 'The pond... What reason would the pond have to go there?'

The tree's vanished below and Goku jumped with Sakura down to the training ground. He landed and made off in a run to the lake. He stopped by it and set Sakura down. Goku then turned to the lake. "So it's in there huh?" Goku set his stuff on the floor and jumped into the water.

He glanced about. Hoping to find whatever he was looking for. 'Come on... What is it?' Goku asked himself as he swam the base of the pond. But he didn't see anything. He stopped. What would Sakura want? '...' Goku closed his eyes. Maybe... Maybe he missed something that was important. He blinked.

'Wait.... I think... I think I know...'

XXX

_Goku blinked as he watched Genpaku show off his weapon. "What took you so long to use it?" Goku asked as he looked at the glowing black blade._

"_See this..." Genpaku said showing a bronze dragon head pendent. "Un-like you. I needed mine to use this blade safely."_

"_Safely?" Genpaku nods._

"_I'll explain someday. But it's dangerous if I didn't have it."_

XXX

'I can't believe I forgot! I should have remembered it when Sakura got her blade... Where is it?' Goku summoned chi into his hand. The pond lit up in a light glow. He glanced about. Looking for that shine of reflection. Goku's eyes caught something.

Back with Sakura... Her mental state was exhausted. She felt completely warn out as she stood over the litter amount of bodies... She glanced at the metallic glow coming from them. Robotic soldiers... Least they weren't human. She sat down on one before taking a breath. The dragon appeared.

"**Not bad... You have done well to complete such a feat... You still have two stages to go. Next, is mental skills...**" Slowly a large doorway appeared. Sakura glanced about. A large lake behind her in a cave.

"**Open the doors and you'll complete this task.**" Ryuu spoke before Sakura looked to the door.

'Open it? Heh... This will be easy... I hope.' Sakura mussed as she looked up at the statues.

Back outside Goku gasped. His hand waved in the air. "Got it!" He said with a grin. He quickly hopped out the water and made his way over to Sakura. She had calmed while he was gone and Goku quickly slipped the pendent on. The pendent glowed and Goku was blown back by a flash of light. Goku stared in shock as chakra domed out around Sakura and spiralled into the pendent. "Woah...." Goku muttered.

All he could do was sit and wait. And hope for the best.

XXXX

"Agh!" Tsunade yelled as she pulled on the large tongue of Orochimaru. The snake sannin shot up to the awaiting fist. Pain was all he knew as the chakra enhanced fist met him square on. He rocketed into the ground with a crash. The man gasped as he stood. Tsunade landed and eyed the man. Something didn't feel right... Jiraiya too, had also noticed this. The sannin looked up at his two old comrades. A part of his face torn. Showing a female, younger face below.

'What's this...? It's a woman?' Tsunade pondered. She scowled. 'That jutsu... So he did complete it.' Orochimaru chuckled.

"So... You won't save my arms? No matter... They will be replaced soon enough. And when they are... I will have my revenge.' The snake snarled.

"Don't think so... Not as long as me, Goku and his friends are there. You'll not even touch the gate." Sasuke said with a smirk. But to his surprise. The sannin chuckled.

"Yes... Kakarotto..."

"Huh?" Sasuke spoke in surprise. Who on earth was Kakarotto?

"He... Will not be trouble for much longer... You'll see... But, by then..." The sannin said sinking into the ground. A deep, chuckle echoed out as he vanished.

"You'll all be dead!" Was the last growl heard before he vanished completely. Kabuto had taken off as soon as Orochimaru was gone.

"Kakarotto?" Jiraiya muttered glancing to Sasuke. But the Uchiha was just as confused.

What was going on?

XXXXXXXX

Slowly the energy faded as the sunset. Goku had sat there waiting. Waiting to see if she was going to get up.

"..." Goku stood and made his way over. He crouched down. "Sakura?" Goku muttered as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura..." Goku spoke giving a nudge. Her eye's twitched Goku smiled as Sakura opened her eyes. "Sakura... You ok now?" Goku asked as her helped her sit up. Her eyes glanced about before they met Goku's.

"How long... Was I out?" Sakura asked.

"A while... It's been nearly a full day."

"Man... It's seemed longer doing all that..." Goku blinked.

"What?"

"A test... To prove myself. Like something you did for Liger. To gain that." Sakura said pointing at the pendant. Goku blinked.

"Really? Didn't think you could. I thought you had to go to the location."

"Seems I don't need to?" Sakura looked about.

"Are we heading back to Sensei and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Goku shrugged.

"We could... You're choice." Sakura pondered a moment.

"We were sent on a mission. Let's go back and finish it." Goku nods.

"Oi! Kinto-un!" Goku yelled as the yellow cloud flew down. "Let's go Sakura. You can tell me what you did on the way." Sakura nods.

"Sure... Let's go." With that the cloud took off.

"You had me worried there. I thought it as serious." Goku said looking at Sakura.

"I could have been... But I'm safe now that's all that matters." Sakura muttered.

"Can you..." Goku muttered holding his hand out. Sakura took a breath.

"Yeah..." Sakura formed a rasengan. "After everything that's happened. I know I can at least do three complete now. Everything else is sealed away in the pendent."

"Huh?" Goku blinked.

"I'll explain what I mean... You'll be surprised." And she did surprise him. And this left Goku worried.

"All that chakra... How you survived I don't know." Sakura gripped the blade tight.

"I thanked Ryuu for saving me. If only he had told me of his powers sooner." Goku shook his head.

"You wouldn't have listened. You would still have saved me knowing the dangers." Sakura smiled.

"I guess I would have."

Goku smiled back. He blinked as he glanced to the orange sun. "What a view." Sakura said as she looked with him. Goku smiled.

"Yeah..." He glanced to Sakura. Something with the light shone off her and he gulped. A red blush on his face.

Sakura glanced to Goku and saw him staring. She smiled. "Like what you see." Goku blinked before shaking his head.

"Heh." Goku blinked as he felt a hand rest on his. He glanced back to Sakura to her leaning forward.

"Well... I could tell you want to." Goku sighed with a smile. After everything... He leaned forward to Sakura.

*KRAR!*

"Yah!" Both jumped in surprise as a crow scared the pair. It flew away quickly after that. Both blinked. The moment vanished with that bird and they sat back in their spot's.

'God damn that bird...' Both mentally growled.

They camped out that night outside the town and returned the next morning.

The pair quickly found Sasuke and in doing so found all the others.

"So... She's going to become hokage then?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... Got a problem with that boy?" Tsunade asked.

"No... Had to go to someone... Too bad it had to go to you." A tick mark formed on Tsunade's head.

"Why's that?"

"Oh nothing really... Just having a bad gambler as hokage won't look very good." Goku muttered. Tsunade glared.

"You want me to shut you up?"

"No need..." Goku said with a smirk. "I'm saying the down sides of you being a sannin. But their small to the larger part that's the upside." Tsunade blinked.

"Being one of the sannin. A great medical ninja. You'll have the strength to defend konoha no matter what comes. You have that gift passed on by the third hokage." Goku said with a grin. Tsuande stared on. Goku chuckled. "The will of fire burns strong in all of konoha. And you'll continue the work of Oji-san." Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah I will boy... Thanks." Tsunade said patting the boys head. Goku grinned.

"No problem... So... When do we leave?" Goku asked. Tsunade stood.

"I need to check you over Sakura. To see if anything's changed with your body since that little collapse of yours." Sakura nods.

"Hai."

"After that... We'll leave anytime you want." Jiraiya quickly stood.

"Well... If that's the case." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"I'll go do some research!" This was met with a duel fist combo by Tsunade and Sakura.

"Ero!"

XXXXXXX

"You feeling better now... Jiraiya-sama?" Goku asked as Goku carried the poor sannin across the ground as he flew with the group.

"I'm being... To feel my face... But it's only the right eye right now." Jiraiya muttered.

"Don't worry Jiraiya... You should be able to feel your face by the time we reach Konoha... If not... well... Too bad then."

Tear's fell in a quick stream as Jiraiya stared at Tsunade. "How can you be so mean?" The man asked.

"Because I'm hokage now... And I will not tolerate your perverted stunts." Jiraiya seemed to cry more with that.

'I don't think it was a good idea to make her hokage... My research could be ruined.'

Goku chuckled. He glanced to Sasuke and noticed the sword. "I didn't know you took up kenjutsu?"

"I had too... This blade is the same as yours and Sakura's." Goku and Sakura blinked.

"Really? That's Musha?" Sakura asked as Goku and Sasuke blinked.

"How you know its/ her name?" Goku and Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Ryuu told me... He's quite knowledgeable for a dragon."

"Musha's creepy... She seems to enjoy almost mentally killing me." Sasuke muttered. Goku sighed.

'All I need to do is get rid of this guy in my head... And I'll be able to contact Liger.'

'_Kukukukuku... Try all you want Goku... You'll lose soon enough._' Goku's eyes widen in surprise.

"Goku... You ok?" Sakura asked as she noticed Goku's face change. Goku shook his head.

"No... I'm fine." Sakura frowned.

"Ok..." Sasuke scowled as he eyed Goku.

'What are you hiding... Kakarotto?'

Day's passed and the group entered Konoha. "Well... I'm off home. Got work to do." With that Goku vanished.

"Same... I've got sword work to do... So I'll be with Kakashi if I can find him..."

"I'm going to say hi to a friend. Later sensei!" Sakura called waving off Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Kids these days..." Jiraiya grumbled. "Let's head to the tower then." Tsunade nods.

"You can explain the details of the village while we go... It's good to have some knowledge beforehand."

"True..."

XXXXXXXXX

Goku put his stuff down in his hut and made his way outside. "Oi! Karin!" Goku called as a white cat walked out from behind a tree.

"Goku... You're back early." Karin spoke.

"There wasn't a time on when I would return home. So what you been up to?" The cat rubbed his chin.

"Just looking around. This place is so peaceful. And so many people to mess with." The cat said with a gmile. Goku blinked.

"Huh?"

"Some ninja tried to catch me... Gave them a good run. But lost them halfway back." Goku sighed.

"I told you to say you're a summon of Goku's."

"Now why would I ruin my fun?" Goku sighed again.

"Well anyway... Want to join me to get some food?" Karin nods.

"Yeah may as well... And you can tell me of this problem with you." Goku blinked.

"You noticed?" Goku asked.

"I've noticed it since we met again... Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well...."

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke ducked as Kakashi's blade swung over his head. "Not bad Sasuke... You should be thankful I kept up my anbu training. With this you'll have skills that will out do even Goku and Sakura."

"No..." Sasuke muttered. He looked up.

"I won't out do them... I'll be on par with them... Goku's strong and has had a long time to work in the art of kenjutsu. And Sakura's skills are far more unique than mine. All I can do is continue to improve, and help them take down the evil that will come someday." Kakashi smiled.

"You've grown Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. 'Well done... You've improved then.' Itachi's words rung in his head.

'Yes... I have improved...' "Agh!" Sasuke yelled releasing a wave of fire along the ground, Kakashi quickly evaded.

"Impressive. You really are getting better. Now... Come at me again." Kakashi said holding his sword up.

"Heh... Agh!"

XXXXXXX

"Oi Ino!" Sakura called as she entered the flower shop.

"Hey Sakura... You're back from your mission. How was it?" Sakura smirked sitting down.

"Great! I learned an awesome jutsu that will top anything you've got." Ino smirked.

"Really? Well anyway have you heard the news on Goku." Sakura blinked.

"Huh?" Ino's smirk widened.

"Here..." She said ducking under the desk. She plopped a set of news papers down before her. "Take a read." Sakura picked up the oldest one.

"Son Goku... The myth... The legend... The real deal?!" Sakura spoke in surprise. Ino motioned her to read on. Sakura flipped the page.

"The legend spoken of on a tablet found in the lands of Iwa years ago. Spoke of a man... With a power that could change the world... Who has now been proven. How? By coming to light in a 12 year old boy who saved the village known as Konoha. And it didn't take long after for the legend to be hunted down by all the researchers of the land. In hopes of finding the past..."

"Go on to the next one." Ino spoke. Sakura pulled the next one up.

"Carrying on from last week. We did a background search on Son Goku. It seems Son Goku is..." Sakura's eyes brow's furred. "Is eyed by the female population and is being requested to bring the legends power back for the world all to use. Husbands and boyfriends wouldn't mind too let their partner spread the legend?!" Sakura yelled. "What the hell!"

"I knew you would flip. But go on..." Ino said with a grin.

Sakura sighed. "There have been many view points on this. The first being that people say the boy should be left alone. For they believe the boy will vanish from the world and go back into hiding. The lord's of the land will be talking soon about the boy. Knowledge as to when is unknown. But it's doubted that if Goku is told to do this. He will stick around and any research in all forms from religion. To science... Will all be gone and so will the history of the land." Sakura said.

"Go to the next one."

"Upon more research. We found that Son Goku had two images. This here... The blond haired boy you see in picture one. Was what the boy first looked like. Under the name Naruto Uzumaki. He has lived for years on his own as an orphan. And seems to be the container of the great Kyuubi no kitsune. This has been left to question if the boy is indeed Goku. And not the fox doing this... Whereas people say if it was. Then Goku would be destroying the land. Not saving it." Sakura sighed.

"Great... Everyone now knows of the Kyuubi."

"No matter... Keep going."

"And what you see here in picture two. Is what he looks like now." Sakura blinked. "Hey this picture was taken when Goku wasn't aware of it. Were they following him?"

Ino shrugged. "Carry on."

"Fine... It seems that the boy's been out of the village since he became a genin under Kimie Ariuru and her teammates Hirotada Futabatei and Iwane. His teammates have changed a bit. His first team had in it Genpaku Shichirobei and Sakura Haruno. Genpaku later vanished and Chouji Akimichi later came into the team. They're doing their research."

"Read a bit more." Sakura turned to the paper.

"It seems that Son Goku… Is in a… 'current' relationship with one Sakura Haruno. Her family says they spend a lot of time…" Sakura gripped the paper tight.

"Damn it mom! Dad! Why the hell?!"

"They tried to find you… But found you were gone on a mission to see if it's true. But they did ask about."

Sakura sighed. "Great… Who?"

"A lot of people it seems. Continue."

She sighed again. "Upon research. This is left to be true or not… Seeing as girls of Goku's age have said that Sakura isn't. That they're not close… Or they are the ones dating Goku? But… We came upon friends of the pair. And the reactions have been different. Seems it's true what they say. Friends know best. Upon talking with the ninja who passed in their year. Goku and Sakura's relationship hasn't been more than close friends… But female friends of Sakura. Have said they girl has a crush on the boy and many of the male member's say the boy has equal affections. And say it's only a matter of time?!"

"That would be me Sakura. Be thankful of your friends." Sakura sighed. But smiled.

"Thanks Ino… I guess you're right on that."

"Oh course. But carry on. There's still more in the last paper." Sakura nods,

"Ok."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Iwane... Known once as the child genius who's skills could have advanced the ninja world. Who knowledge made him famous... Held a meeting with all the brains of the land. Historians and scientists came in order to find out... The knowledge of the past?" Sakura continued to read.

"In his first statement. All he said was, the past is our future. Showing images of machines that could fly. And boats and houses and required only the sun and the environment. Stating of the great breakthroughs our ancestors made."

"But this was met with why it's not still around. And was concluded that with this technology. That it caused damage and man ended man. Sending us back years! But this era of ninja will last and most likely fade and become the past that once was."

"The energy we know as chakra. Was never around in that time. And is believed to be a weaker version of what was known back then as ki... Or chi. Son Goku being the last one to use it. But has now passed this skill on. As Hiro... A sensei of Goku's displayed the powers of what chi could do. But didn't explain how it worked. And most likely. Will not be told."

"Our knowledge of Goku will have to be put to a close. As until the man now boy returns from his current mission. We can't find out what is really true. And hope to find out from Sakura and his new teammate Sasuke Uchiha. What the truth of the boys relationship is..." Sakura sighed. "Great..."

"Carry on... There's a bit more left."

"The boy will be meeting the lord of the land when he returns also? Reason is yet unknown. But it could be to do with the rumours of the last weeks. But before we leave you on this knowledge. We came across these interesting bits of information." Sakura flipped the page and blinked.

"Son Goku... s-rank... Oto bingo book. Saiya-jin no oni... The demon saiyan..." Sakura muttered. "Too run on site. The head worth... My god."

"Yeah talk about zeros... Anyone with half a brain would be crazy to try even for that much."

Sakura looked to the other page.

"Son Goku. Supa saiya-jin. S-rank. This is a wanted poster by them lords." Sakura spoke in annoyance. "To be killed on sight. The head will get...." Sakura blinked again.

"Yeah... That's even more zero's. A lot of people want Goku dead." Ino said.

"I can't believe this." Ino smirked.

"Believe it. Your boyfriend is on a big hit list. But like anyone will try it. Knowing the power he has."

"I hope so..."

"But something came out today that dad showed me. Take a look." Ino said passing a scroll over. Sakura took it and opened it.

"Son Goku. Konoha no Saiya-jin. Chunin, s-rank." Sakura looked to Ino.

"Konoha gave him a title?"

"And a promotion it seems. They want Goku to look good for this village. I think that's why the lord of the land of fire is coming to see Goku. To personally talk to the boy and see if he wants this." Sakura frowned.

"This is going to be hell... Goku shouldn't be treated like this. Hell I bet he won't like it one bit!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down... We'll see soon enough. Relax and go home now. You've got some parents to sort out." Sakura blinked.

"Yeah... I better. Later Ino..." Sakura said leaving.

"Later Sakura..."

XXXXXXX

A few days passed and Goku stood atop the highest point of konoha's buildings. "I've always wanted to do this... Hehe." Goku said as he hopped onto the Kinto-un. "Ready..." Goku muttered. He then leaned forward dashing to the floor.

Goku laughed as he curved round and dashed through the city. Goku swerved passed people and hopped a cart. A grin along his face as he cloud boarded thought town. Goku glanced back. "That was great!" Goku turned back to see a cat and quickly jumped it. "That was..." Goku turned back from looking at the cat to see a large carriage in his path. "Eeep!" Goku ducked and his footing almost went. "Haha! Yeah tha-" Goku thudded to the floor rubbing his head. Having hit the wooden fence and fallen off the cloud. "Ouch..." Goku grumbled. He rolled onto his back and blinked as a shadow covered him.

"Are you Son Goku?" Goku blinked.

"Yeah?" Goku replied. A hand made its way out.

"Didn't know you did that for fun. It's not something I've heard from people about you." Goku pulled himself up.

"Yeah... Well I thought I'd have some fun and this idea popped into my head. Who are you?" Goku asked looking at the shadowed form.

"Come with me..." The man turned and Goku blinked.

'That's....'

XXXXXXX

"Sakura!" Ino yelled outside Sakura's house.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied from her room. "What's wrong Ino?"

"The countries Daimyou. He's here too see Goku today!" Sakura blinked.

"I'll be right down!"

"Come on! Hurry up!"

XXXXXXX

Goku took a breath as he enjoyed the tea. "You didn't have to come out to where I live and speak to me Daimyou-sama." Goku spoke. The man smiled. He wore red and white robes with the fire symbol on it. He was a fairly wide man with shoulder length brown hair.

"I've been very interested in meeting you Son Goku. You're name has echoed quickly throughout the ninja world." Goku sighed.

"I've noticed..." Goku frowned.

"What's wrong Goku-san?"

"Just that I've had some ideas of what may happen after I'm found out... I'm guessing this is why you're here to see me? I'm sure you wouldn't have just come for tea and meet me." The daimyou smiled.

"You're right... This is more than a greeting. So I'll get to the point. How many people have you been teaching?"

"...6 people."

"Do you plan to teach more?"

"No."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"To protect the land from the evil that will rise in this world. That is my reason for being here."

"And after that?"

"Settle down."

"With a family?"

"Maybe."

"Only one woman I'm guessing."

"Why would I have more?"

"I see... You're not interested in spreading the saiyan gene?"

"Not really. It's not something I want to do."

"Ok. I'm guessing this girl. Is Sakura Haruno?"

"Were close. Could be." Goku answered.

"You're not saying a lot."

"I don't want people to be harmed. So I will not answer things fully."

"Like who you've trained?"

"Yeah."

"Do you plan on staying here... Or are you planning on leaving soon?"

"Depends what you mean by leaving?"

"Going back to where ever you come from... Or going somewhere that isn't here."

"I could... But I've come enjoy my life here. I may as well see it all the way to the end."

"So I can be sure... You're not planning to train more people."

"For time to come... No. And if I do... It will be one or two more. But I doubt I'll train anyone."

"And as for family."

"Like I said... Maybe... And I will decide. I'm not one for all that clan stuff." The daimyou stood.

"Thank you, Son Goku for your time." Goku shook hands with the Daimyou.

"Glad we could talk." The lord reached into his robes.

"This is for you... I've promoted your rank to Chunin. I hope you don't mind."

"I... I don't think I earned the title for that rank yet."

"You are a strong person. But from what I've heard, you're good enough. Oh and one last thing. You may as well take a look at this. It comes with the chunin rank you've been given." Goku opened a scroll. A symbol of a flame glowed leaf symbol pointing up was on it. With the title under it.

"Konoha... no... Saiya..jin?" Goku asked in surprise.

"I'll leave you with that." The daimyou then walked out. Goku blinked as he stared at the symbol. The carriage echoed out as it took off.

Goku took a breath. "Great... What do I do now?" Goku muttered as he opened the jacket up. "It's not my sort of style... Sigh... I'll get that sorted in time." Goku said putting the jacket aside. He placed the scroll beside it. "Well... No matter. Like nothing will change." Goku then walked out the hut.

"Goku..." Goku looked up to see Sakura running up.

"Sakura? What you doing out here?" Sakura took a few breaths before speaking.

"I heard the daimyou... Had come to see you." Goku grinned.

"Yeah... But we sorted everything out quickly enough. You didn't have to come out here."

"I just wanted to know.... What you guys talked about?"

Goku mused for a moment. "Nothing you need to worry about. It doesn't affect anything."

"But you made Chunin right?"

"Huh? How would you know that?"

Sakura sighed pulling out one of the old news papers. "Take a read." Goku stared at Sakura before looking at the paper.

"Oh...."

XXXXXXXX

Goku stood on the bridge. Having decided not to go with the chunin jacket. He leaned on the bridge waiting for his teammates.

"Goku..." Goku blinked as he heard a whisper. It sounded like.

"Sasuke?"

"Quiet idiot." Sasuke hissed. Goku glanced under the bridge to find Sasuke there.

"What you doing?" Goku asked flipping over. He hung on the side of the bridge and stared.

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"You haven't noticed?" Goku shook his head.

"Fan girls are around us Goku." Goku blinked.

"How can you be so sure? I would have noticed."

"They're not after you... Their after me."

"Unlucky. Wonder why I'm not being chased today?" Goku said with his back to the stream.

"I would say it's good... But their planning something big... When it goes quite. Then you need to worry."

"Pfft. Like I'm scared of Fan girls."

"Then why run?"

"I don't like them round me."

"Same here... But they're around. They're eyes on me. We should get out of here before they come after us."

"Then why not fly away."

"I fear... They have got a net this time." Goku laughed.

"You really are scared Sasuke. Fine... How about you stay here and I'll wait for Kakashi sensei. By then the girls will be gone."

"I hope so..." Goku flew back onto the bridge.

'I hope Sakura get's here soon... I don't want to have to leave Sasuke to defend himself.' Goku glanced up path and sighed with a smile. Sakura was walking up to the bridge. "Oi Sasuke... Sakura's here."

"I'll stay here thank you very much." Goku shrugged.

"Hi Goku. Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked glancing about.

"Hiding from fan girls. He seems to be extra scared today."

"Shut it!" Sasuke growled.

"And said I should watch my back." Sakura smirked.

"Just try it you lot! Come after Goku you'll have to get through me!" Sakura stated. Goku blinked.

"You're energetic today." Sakura smiled.

"I'm pumped for our mission today." Sakura stated.

"Well we can't do much till sensei get's here."

"Yo!" Kakashi spoke up with a smile. Sasuke pulled himself from under the bridge. "Good of you to show yourself Sasuke. Fan-girl troubles."

"Shut it..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well anyway. I've been told you have to go see Tsunade for a mission. I won't be coming. But with Goku as chunin. You should be fine." Goku sighed.

"Why now?"

"What better time to show what you can do." Goku sighed again. "Bye." With that Kakashi vanished.

"Yeah! Well Goku let's go." Sakura said with a smile.

"Fine... Come on." With that they vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

The three ninja entered the hokage tower and went into the meeting room to find out their mission. Tsunade sat there looking at missions on the scrolls. She glanced up and smiled.

"Good... Now I'll tell you your mission." Tsunade said. "You remember that man you met at the hot springs on the way back to konoha right?"

"You mean Jirocho?" Goku asked.

"Yep. He's requested you three to help him for a mission. You are to leave for tea country as soon as possible." She didn't even get to finish before Goku gripped his teammates and vanished. Tsunade sighed. "He could have let me finish... Oh well not like they need to know much else till they get there."

XXXXXXXXX

It took 30 minutes before the team stood at the gate. Goku glanced to Sakura and Sasuke. "You guys ready?" Both nod.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Sasuke asked as they took off out the gate.

"I'm going to have one made to match my gi. Now let's get going. We'll be there in no time!" With that the group vanished from sight.

They travelled for half a day as they covered the ground to tea country. They took a break on the boarder at a tea house.

As they sat down too their tea. There was only one other person in the tea house apart from the woman who owned it.

"Man... We've had no time to train Goku... You sure you want to get there this quickly?"

"The quicker we get there. The more time we have to plan. If you want... We can fly there from here." Sakura shook her head.

"No... We attract less attention doing this."

"True... But being a super saiyan constantly won't help you, Goku..."

"Hey I need to keep up my training... Beside's I've almost got through sleeping."

"How do you know? You're a sleep, like you would know when you run out."

"I just do..." Goku glanced to the side as the person walked up.

"Life of a ninja must be cushy if you can sit about drinking tea."

"What's it to you?" Goku questioned.

"I don't need to answer your questions." He then glanced to Sakura.

"Hello there young lady. I'm Idate Morino. Nice too meet you."

"I'd give up idiot... You're asking out the wrong girl." Sasuke spoke with a smirk.

"Oh really? She yours then? You don't look the pair."

"I'm not with him."

"Oh, well then you can't be with midget muscle behind me then? Looks like he's had a little to much steroids." A tick mark formed on Goku's head as he formed an ord of chi in annoyance.

"I think you should go... Otherwise the one you insulted... Will leave you all over the wall." Idate scoffed.

"Oh what's he going to do mister dark and cool? He going to hit me with them muscles of his. I'd like to see him..." He blinked as he saw Goku's glare as chi rolled off him.

"Goku... Leave him alone. He didn't know who you were. I'm sure anyone would make the same mistake."

Goku grunted as he calmed.

"Heh. Looks like I was right... Tch..." The boy took off instantly. The group blinked in surprise.

"Man... He's quick." Sakura spoke.

"But he's a crawl to us. That guy really got me annoyed with that remark."

"Well you have got some serious muscles Goku. Maybe you should relax on your training." Goku sighed,

"Maybe..." The old women then walked up.

"Here you three go... And pay for these when you're ready." She said putting two bills down. Sakura blinked.

"Two bills?"

"Yep. One for you three. And your friend who just left." The group blinked. Goku sighed.

"Pay up... We'll go get this guy. He has some money we need." Goku grumbled as Sakura paid and the team took off after Idate.

XXXXX

"Haha! Those guys are probably still getting ready to chase me. By the time they get here I'll be long gone."

"Oh really?" Idate blinked and looked up to see Goku, Sakura and Sasuke flying above them.

"The hell?!" Idate tripped and slid along the floor. He groaned while the team landed.

"It's not funny to make people pay for someone else." Goku stated. Idate quickly stood up.

"I-I didn't have any money... So I thought..."

"That you insult me... And then take off. Smart." Goku said with a frown.

"Oi! I didn't expect flying ninja."

"I'm surprise you didn't know who he was. We've said Goku enough times... Don't you read the news?"

"Not really. So who are you then?"

"Son Goku. I'm a 5000 year old spirit in the body of a 12 year old boy."

"Now see... Like I'd ever believe something like that. And I still don't."

'Idiot...' Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Well it's been fun. But I'm off!" Idate yelled as he released his leg weights and vanished before their eyes.

"He's really quick. Should we go after him?" Sakura asked.

"Nah... We've got to get to our location. So let's go." Goku said taking off. Sasuke and Sakura followed.

XXXXX

The group stood before Jirocho. "Hey old man... How you doing."

"Fine Goku... Good to see you all got here in time." Jirocho said with a smile.

"So... What's this mission? We sort of left before we found out all the details." Sasuke said looking at Goku. Goku chuckled.

"My bad."

"Well anyway... I'll explain. I've hired you three to protect a runner for me."

"Runner? For what?" Sakura asked.

"For the Todoroki shrine race. It's held every 4 years and is decided by two clans. The winner controls the town."

"High stakes..." Goku mused.

"Indeed. And it's serious this time. They've hired a ninja to try stopping our runner. This same person tried to stop my message getting too you."

"Don't worry. Me, Sakura and Sasuke will deal with this guy." Jirocho smiled.

"Good."

"So what's the deal with this race anyway?" Goku asked.

"Legend goes... In order to subdue a storm, Ryuko's jewels were dedicated to the great todoroki shrine and the storm subsided. It became a customary event that happens once every four years. At first, it was just to dedicate the jewels, but several decades ago, it became a festival in which the first-place runner became the man of the year. In recent years, the festival has taken on another face."

"Which has to do with your clan and the other?" Goku asked.

"Yes... For ages now, in this port town of Degarashi, two groups, the wasabi and the wagarashi, have controlled local operations and policed the town. It's embarrassing, but conflict between the two groups has never ceased and there have been numerous skirmishes over territorial rights. As the struggle intensified, the town residents became entangled and even got injured... In order to put a stop to the conflict, for the first time, there was talk of some kind of mediation in the presence of the lord. And it was agreed that the power holder of the town, would be determined in a contest rather through brawls."

"And this race is the contest?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... Four years ago, the wagarashi easily won by hiring a ninja, and we've have learned that they've hired a ninja again this year. So we've hired you... To even the playing field. So... Will you help me?" Jirocho said bowing down to the three.

"We can't let wagarashi hold this town another four years."

"Don't worry. We'll help you no matter what." Goku said with a grin. Jirocho smiled.

"Thank you, you three." Jirocho clapped his hands and a figure appeared outside the door. He opened it and Idate was there. Goku mentally sighed with his team.

'No matter what....'

XXXXXXX

"Man... Talk about expensive..." Goku muttered as his team looked about the shop.

"Idate didn't seem pleased to have us as his escorts."

"He'll deal with it... Like we have to deal with him... I don't normally hold something to someone. But that guy is on a thin wire." Goku muttered.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the gifts. 'Geez... Goku wasn't kidding about the prices.'

"I'm sorry about the price of everything. But with the wagarashi family..." The old lady stopped as something went on across the street.

"I'm sorry!" The old man who sat next to a trashed cart yelled.

"What's wrong with you? If we want something we get it free! If it weren't for the wagarashi family you wouldn't be here."

"I-I know... But to not even pay." The man muttered.

"You just don't get it." The man spoke as the two men beside him walked back.

"W-wait!" The man said standing. The thug gripped the man by the shirt.

"Let me make it clearer!" He yelled throwing his fist. Sasuke got in between and caught the punch. "What the devil."

Sasuke scowled. "You'll meet him... If you don't get lost." The two men behind the one Sasuke was face stepped forward.

The old lady panicked. "Stop him. There the wagarashi's men."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Sakura said calmly. There was a quick punch up with left the men running for it.

"Not bad Sasuke." Goku said walking up.

"Thank you young lad." The old man spoke.

"Now if only the wasabi can win tomorrow. Everything will be well."

XXXXXXX

The next morning came and everyone stood at the harbour even before the sun rose.

"So... Anything goes?" Goku asked Sakura.

"Yep. All they have to do is follow the track set. Apart from that it's all good." Goku nods.

"Hey Idate."

"Look stay out of my way."

"Ok." Goku said. "Look we'll watch out for you. Everything else is your thing. That's all we're here for. So good luck."

"Tch. I don't need luck." Idate said with a smirk. With that the announcer called the starting for the race.

Idate Morino of the Wasabi.

And Fukusuke Hikyakuya of the Wagarashi.

As the pair got into a ready stance. Idate noticed the distance. He smirked and as the sun rose and they took off.

"Well let's... Huh?" Goku blinked as Idate took off going left from the boats. "What's he...?" Goku shook his head. "Come on!" With that they flared their chi and took off. People yelled in surprise.

"What's he doing?" Sasuke growled.

"Don't know. But if Jirocho trusted this guy for the race. We'll have to hold our trust too."

"Let's hope so."

As the ground flew away people could only blink. 'Flying ninja.'

"Aoi." The wagarashi leader spoke. "Looks like you'll have trouble." A man smirked from behind him.

"Don't worry. I have people for something like this." He then vanished.

XXXXXXX

The group followed Idate up above the trees. "This guy must have some idea where he's going." Goku came to a stop and looked to the sea, "Idate must have seen something." Sakura and Sasuke look as well.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Sakura spoke. She blinked. "Wait them clouds... You don't think?"

"A storm? Could be, maybe that's why he's done this. So maybe he planned ahead." Sasuke spoke.

"Well lets go, we have a racer to watch."

Meanwhile Idate ran on unaware of the genjutsu he was under. The ninja team watched carefully as he ran along the cliff side.

"Man... He's taken it close."

"I don't think he knows it's there... Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Genjutsu. Goku see if you can sense who's doing it and keep a tab on him."

"Good idea." Goku said as closed his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke dropped down close to Idate. Meanwhile the lad had realised he was under it and form a release seal. Seeing an opening ran forward to it. The genjutsu shifted into another and Idate ran off the cliff. Sakura and Sasuke dashed down and grabbed him before he fell too far.

"Got you!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura formed a seal.

"Kai!" She then tapped Idate and he blinked and looked down.

"What the!"

"Hold still..." Sasuke grumbled dragging the lad to the cliff edge. "Be more careful."

"A genjutsu in a genjutsu. Can't believe I fell for it."

Idate sighed as he sat down.

"You don't have to thank us." Sasuke stated. "But if you don't want to die. Stay close... We know you're dodging the storm. So let's go to where you need to." Idate glanced to them.

"Tch... Fine come on..." He said running off.

"I'll stay by him. Sakura, you and Goku follow above." Sakura nods.

"Got it!" She then took off beside Goku as Sasuke ran with Idate.

"You were right about the clouds." Idate spoke as Sasuke caught up. "But it's not the sort of storm your thinking off. There are strong winds this time of year. I saw the clouds coming towards us."

"So you're heading north?"

"To catch the current on the return."

"Heh. You're clever... Were you a ninja or something?" Idate scowled.

"No..."

The group ran till they reached the sea.

"We'll reach the island in an hour. Give me a second." Idate said running up to the house beside them.

"Goku..." Sasuke spoke. "They still following?" Goku nods.

"Yeah. There's three of them... But I think if we pull this off. We'll deal with them ninja. And get there faster than an hour."

"That's good."

"Ok let's go." Idate called running to the boat. As the boat got going. Goku hopped to the back. "Oi... What you doing?" Goku smirked as he got into a stance.

"I've got a little skill to increase our current speed." Goku said.

"Oh really? Then let's see." Goku smirked.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Watch out for trouble. I'll need a few seconds." Goku said. Slowly Goku's threw his left and right palms forward one at a time. The three watched as Goku did this and increased his pace till he threw his right arm forward and a large gust of wind forced the boat to rush forward.

"Woah..." Sakura said.

"Yeah... Do it again." Idate called out.

"Ok... But I can only do one palm throw. So I need to prepare again." Goku said.

"As long as we get to the island. I need to be there before Fukusuke."

As the boat sailed on. Sasuke spoke up. "You're related to Ibiki aren't you?"

"Ibiki? H-how do you know of him?"

"Ibiki? Oh he's the..." Sakura frowned. "Oh yeah... The first proctor."

"Sasuke... Did you really have to start this now?" Goku spoke as he jumped down.

"Sorry Goku... Guess it's still taboo?"

"Pretty much. Sigh..." Goku sighed.

"Ibiki's still alive?" Idate asked.

"Yeah. We had him as our first exam proctor. Sasuke here got to the finals."

"And you?"

"Well... We..." Goku muttered.

"They got to the finals. Goku's a chunin. Sakura didn't have what it takes at that point." Sakura and Goku blinked. Sasuke glanced to them.

"They didn't get to show much. But they helped save our village in a war. This is how Goku fully got promoted to chunin."

"I see... I can't believe my brothers..." Idate stopped as an arrow landed on the floor of the boat. Goku and the team glanced back.

"Trouble. Sasuke, Sakura, get ready!" Goku said as he hopped back to his spot.

Instantly a barrage of arrows flew at them. Sakura drew her weapon. "Let's try this!" Sakura yelled as she drew her blade back. "Hya!" The blade stretched like a whip and a burst of wind expanded from it knocking the arrow's away. Sasuke smirked as he jumped up.

"Nice one Sakura..." Sasuke drew his blade back. "Ha!" Sasuke yelled releasing a blue wave of chakra at the boat. It exploded and the team's boat speeded on.

"Nice..." Goku said with a smirk.

With the destroyed boat. Three head's popped up. Their heads smoking. "What just hit us?"

XXXXXXX

Fukusuke's boat docked and he blinked as he saw another. "Who's boat..."

Aoi... The sailor scowled. "Seems Idate got here first... Damn them men of mine. Get going Fukusuke, hopefully they didn't get too far!" Aoi yelled taking off.

"R-right!" Fukusuke yelled running off.

XXXXXXX

Goku stood by Sakura and Sasuke. Idate was racing up the stairs. "Listen... These guys will no doubt try something I'm sure of it. Sakura, you and Sasuke go with Idate. I'll stay here. Don't stop the racer. Let the guy go, this is their race. We will not interfere."

"Ok Goku. Take care." Sakura said. Goku smirked.

"I'll be fine." Goku turned to the path. "Let's not let Jirocho down."

"Hai!" With that the two genin took off. Goku sighed drawing his dagger.

"Heh... I'll have some fun with the ninja." Goku said with a grin.

XXXXXXX

Fukusuke blinked as he saw someone on the stairs. It was the blond shinobi from Konoha. He skids to a stop.

"Cr-crap!" Goku blinked.

"Oi! Go on get going!" Fukusuke blinked.

"Y-you're not stopping me?"

"As long as one of them guy's with you stay's. You can go." Three figures appeared behind Fukusuke. One was Aoi. Two others stood behind him.

"Heh. I see you want a fight... Tell me, how far had Idate gotten?"

"Pretty far. He should be 5 minutes from the shrine at the top of the hill. Best you split up. Otherwise Sasuke and Sakura will have to deal with Fukusuke." Aoi scowled.

"It's the first time the tables have turned on me... It's like I'm in the good guy's position."

"Well get going." Goku stated.

"Don't worry... I'll stay." The figure said stepping forward.

"Fine... Let's go!" The three passed and Goku twirled the dagger.

"So... May I know the name of my fighter?" Goku gripped the dagger and blocked a sword strike.

"Heh. You're quick. Names Kuro." Both pushed back.

Kuro was a tall grey haired man with a short beard. He carried a large red blade with a black large hilt and guard. He wore a white shirt with black jeans. A black trench coat on top. He wore black boots and had a rain head band.

"And you are?"

"My name is Son Goku. Konoha no saiya-jin." Goku said twirling the dagger.

"Heh. Let's see if your little blade can match my skills." Goku smirked.

"Let's go..."

XXXXXXXX

Ok this is story one. The title is Gumo gumo no shinobi.

T rated. With Naruhina pairing and a Sakuoc pairing.

I may bash Sasuke and Kakashi. If you readers want it. Which will be fun to try.

Summary: While out of the office. A young hungry Naruto enters and eats something he shouldn't have. Now with the power of a sea god. How will he be able to make his title of Hokage?!

This is my first Naruto one piece. There is no dbz. (Agh! It's the end of the world!) But minor bleach. But mainly their swords. No shikai of bankai. Just the swords.

Now for the story to begin.

XXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon in Konoha. The sun was setting and the hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Was doing what all hokage's hate. The devil of all challenges. Paper work. But as he stamped away. He continued to glance at his clock. As if waiting for something, or someone?

Static echoed from the mic. "Hokage-sama. A man's here to see you. But he won't give his name." The hokage sighed.

"Does he have blue long spiky hair... And have a blue cloak?"

"Yes... He said he has your gift." Hiruzen smiled.

"Send him up." There was a click on the mic and the door opened.

"Yo! Ji-san!"

"My you got up here quickly."

"I slid up the banister." Hiruzen blinked.

"Sorry... A spoof I heard. I used a shadow clone and waited for the girl downstairs to be finished with him." The figure stepped into the room. Along with his blue hair and blue cloak. He had a black shirt and jeans. He had black eyes which eyed the desk. "Still got that much work huh?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Not really. See I've..." The hokage blinked as a large stack sat beside him. "Bu-but I know I just..." He glanced about. "I knew it!" He yelled holding his head. "The title's cursed!" The figure sighed as the stack of paper vanished and a clone grinned.

"Hehe..." The figure chuckled only for the hokage to shake him by the neck.

"Stop fucking with my head Ray!" The hokage yelled as the man laughed. His head bouncing back and forth.

"Sorry. It's fun messing with you old timer." He step passed the old man and set a bag down.

"Take a look at this beauty. Right from the grand line." He opened the bag and A akuma no mi." The hokage blinked.

"Which kind?" He asked stepping beside him. Ray smirked.

"The Gumo gumo no mi. If what I read in a list said. Heh." Ray said looking at the round violet fruit.

"This is the first time seeing one. I can't believe you got it."

"Pirates stand no chance to a shinobi on a mission. You'll use this for research right?" The hokage nods.

"Yeah... Finding out how to cure someone of this will be helpful. But anyway. Let's go chat. You've missed a lot while you've been gone."

"Hey... I only come every 10 years. I'm 45 now you can expect me to stay here all my life. So... I heard what happened to the fourth." Ray said as they closed the door. Leaving the fruit in full view.

Time passed over half an hour. And the door to the office opened. And growling stomach followed. "Oji-san..." A small blond haired boy spoke poking his head round. "I'm hungry... You got any ramen?" The blond stepped into the room. He had blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black shirt and orange short with an open orange vest. He glanced about. "Oji-san? Strange... He's normally here?" The blond muttered in confusion.

His stomach growled and the boy sat on his butt. "I don't care now... I've not eaten all day... I'll eat anything!" The boy yelled to the heavens. He blinked as he saw the violet fruit. The boy's eyes widen.

"Aaaahhh..." The boy hissed. His mouth watered. "Food!" The boy ran over and hoped on the hokage's chair. "And it's as big as my head. Oh boy!" The boy cheered.

XXXXXXXX

"So... How long will you be staying?" Hiruzen asked as him and Ray made it back to the office.

"Only a week or so. Then I'm off back to the grand line. It's so much fun in life and death events."

"One of these days you'll end dead, But thanks for the fruit. We'll make good use of it." The hokage said with a smile as he opened the door. But as the pair looked to the desk .The boy had swallowed the last bit.

"Ugh... That tasted nasty. But! My stomach is full... Oh! Hey Oji-san!" The blond waved as the two men stood with their jaw's hanging open and their eyes nothing but white. They stared at the boy in utter shock.

"N-naruto..." The hokage muttered in shock. "Y-you didn't."

The boy known as Naruto blinked. He then glanced to the bag. "Sorry... I was hungry." Naruto blinked as Ray had covered the ground between him and Naruto and had the boy by the neck.

"You fool!" Ray yelled shaking the boy. "You have any idea now the result of this will cause?!" Naruto's head hit the floor as his neck stretched. Once again. Ray and Hiruzen gave the same look they had when they saw Naruto had eaten the fruit, Naruto's eyes water.

"Agh... My head!" The boy cried but that quickly vanished as his hands tried to find his head.

"Agh! My head! Where's my head? I can feel it but I can't find it!" Naruto panicked.

"You idiot! This is your fault you stupid brat!" Ray yelled. Hiruzen sighed.

"Ray... Let Naruto go." The man did and the boy snapped back together.

"Ow! Oi you baka! What was that for?!" Naruto blinked as the hokage put Naruto on the desk.

"Naruto... You've done a bad thing." Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"That fruit... Was known as a devil fruit. It has the power to give people the power of a sea devil."

"Cool!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Hiruzen hit Naruto over the head.

"No... Not cool. With eating that fruit you can't swim. You're body freezes up. You lose something a ninja will need in missions." Naruto's face filled with worry.

"No! I need to swim! I need to be a great ninja so I can become Hokage!" Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto..."

Ray sighed. "Ji-san." The hokage glanced to Ray.

"Let me take the boy with me"

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know who Naruto is."

"Yes..." Ray said with his arms crossed. "But the boy will need to learn his new powers. And he can't do it here. It's not safe."

"So you're going to take him to the grand line? Very smart." The hokage muttered.

"Not smart. Safe. The boy will be in a place people use devil fruits. Who knows. I may find someone who can use the gumo gumo no mi. Trust me old man. I'll have this boy ready as a genin in 5 years. Trust me" The hokage sighed.

"Ok... You have to promise me that you train this boy. And don't do anything stupid." Ray nods.

"You know me. When I'm serious... I follow my duties through." Ray then walked up to Naruto and crouched before him. He grinned.

"Looks like your coming with me. You'll get to see all sorts of cool things. What do you say?" Naruto poked Ray in the eye.

"Agh! What was that for!?"


	29. Chapter 29

Gogeta: Yo everyone! Sorry I took so long with getting the next two up... But I just needed a rest and plan my idea's for future fics... I've got one for you at the end of the next chapter. But It's going to be on the of the longest possible fic's I'll do. Anyway (Letter passed in front of face) What's this?

Due to the recession... I will be looking for better work in fanfiction that you mere mortally weak one. From the terror of the universe Brolly! Damn that steroid teme! Sigh oh well I had someone else. (Note in front of face again) Dear Gogeta... Due to catching swine flu... Yoh will be unable to travel and help with brining the fourth hokage to your show. Sorry if this is a problem. Anna.... *Crushes paper.*

Well... Guess I've got nothing left to say. Now if you excuse me... *Step's into a closet*

AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!

Side note: I will be explain some things at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 29

"Agh!" The large blade pressed down on Goku as the saiyan held the blade tight against the heavy blade. Goku pushed the blade up and rotated his body driving a right kick into Kuro's chest. The man skidded back and smirked. Goku blinked.

"That's some strong steel. But it'll break before the fight is done." Goku twirled the dagger.

"We'll see." Goku said gripping the dagger tight. The blade glowed.

"Huh?"

"Katto... Ha!" Goku yelled firing a white wave of chi out. Kuro swung his blade and deflected the attack into the forest.

"Nice move... I haven't seen one like that in a while."

"I made this technique myself."

"Clever... For someone your age." Kuro said pointing his blade at Goku. "But I'm not about to be beaten by a boy."

Goku smirked. He then vanished before Kuro's eyes. He smirked and ducked as Goku appeared going with a clean cut to the head. Goku blinked and the man vanished and brought the blade down on Goku. But the saiyan vanished before he could connect. Goku appeared some distance away and flipped back.

'That's some speed he's got.' The blade rested at Goku's neck.

"You can't out run me." Goku glanced to the blade and smirked.

"Who said I'm going full out." Goku vanished and a kick connected to the side of Kuro's face. The man bounced long the ground like a ragdoll. Goku landed and continued to twirl his blade.

"I see..." Kuro said standing. "Guess I'll have to up the game then." He stabbed the blade into the ground.

"It's been a while..." He said removing his black coat. "Since someone faster than me in this coat. Has forced me to remove it." He held the coat in his hand and Goku blinked.

"Let's see what you've got now!" He gripped the large blade and the blade shattered leaving a thin long Katana. The second he dropped the coat. He covered the ground between Goku in a second and Goku moved to deflect. He blocked the blade only for the steel of his dagger to shatter under the force. Goku's mouth opened wide as he slid back.

"Heh. That's the end of your little toy." Goku looked at the hilt before gripping it tight.

"That was a gift..." The man blinked.

"I've had this blade since I was 10... It's something I hold close to me..." Goku twirled the hilt. He flicked into the air. He then gripped his long sword.

"Teme!" Goku yelled releasing a chi wave. "Katto ha!" The man gripped his blade.

"Futon: Kazeken!" Kuro yelled releasing a blade of wind at the attack. An explosion whipped up and the hilt landed in Goku's left hand. He pocketed it into his pouch.

'He's going to pay.' Goku vanished and both clashed blades in the smoke. The force expanded the smoke out. Both forced the blades apart and Goku swung only for the man to block. Kuro forced Goku's blade away and he swung down. Goku twisted the blade in his hand and brought his up blocking the strike. The blade resting against his arm.

"You're strong." Kuro growled.

"So are you..." Goku said with a grin. He then forced the blade's up and as they went up, Goku rotated backwards and planted a double kick to the man's chin. As he went up Goku flipped back on his feet. The man growled and flipped over.

"Little brat." The man jumped skyward and flipped backwards. "Take this!" Kuro yelled unleashing 6 shuriken. Goku stared as he quickly blocked them with the hilt of his sword. Kuro clenched his teeth in annoyance. He skidded and glared. Goku let the sword rest on the ground.

"Give up... You're speed is no match for my skills." The man closed his eyes. He smirked.

"You really have no idea what you're messing with... Son Goku." Goku blinked.

"Tell me... Do you really think you can match someone whose skills surpass Gatou!" Goku covered his face as wind whipped up around the man.

"You're... One of them?" Goku asked.

"I'm the only one in the group that is. I'm a spy for my boss. Working in the land of rain." He then reached into his shirt pocket. "I was one of the few." Goku blinked. "That was given the newest power from the highest lord. And we were told if we see you. Too use it and kill you!" The man drew a pitch white dagger.

"Kai!" Goku's eyes widen. The man had vanished. Goku remained still as the wind blew.

'Such speed...' Goku gripped his blade tighter.

The ground in front of Goku whipped the dust. A fine line of blood drew up along Goku's right torso. A figure appeared behind Goku.

"Scared stiff huh?" Goku glanced to the wound. Then to his foe.

"You can't control your speed... You took so long to strike you wasted movement." The figure sighed.

"True... Even I, as fast as I can move. Have trouble adjusting to the new limit. But my body will get used to it and I'll finish you before the race is over." The figure then vanished. Goku remained calm.

'Wait for it... He's still not got it under control.' Goku mused as he noted the shift in the air. His hair shifted as a cut appeared. Goku glanced to it.

'Wait for it...' Goku tensed. His blade began to glow with gold chi. 'Wait for it...' The ground split apart around him as a cut formed on his left arm.

'Wait...' Goku glanced about.

'Wait...' Goku's body tensed as the ground cut up.

Something went off in Goku's mind. His body rotated. 'Now!' "Katto!" The man's body rested against the blade. "HA!" Goku's blade completed its swing and a large explosion when off as the smoke and flames rushed backwards. The mass landed on the floor at the stairs and the blade tapped to the floor. Goku flicked the blade up into his hands before looking at it.

The blade had become pitch white with a jaged back. "Strange..." Goku looked up to the black mass.

"He was quick. Very quick. If he had time to control it I could be dead." Goku stated as he walked up the stairs.

"He was likely a test subject. That's scary." Goku said sheathing his sword. He dragged the long white blade with him. "Because the lord's will have control for sure... And I won't be able to sense their movements with this new energy of theirs." Goku then walked up the stairs. "This could be bad..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Fukusuke... You're wasting time."

"Shut it... You were supposed to slow Idate down! Look where I am you baka's!"

"Oi!" Fukusuke was stopped and gripped by the collar by Aoi. "You better understand that I could just kill you. You're on the losing end right now."

"Oi!" Another voice spoke from the forest. "You better let him go. He's still got a chance." A figure dropped from the branches and walked out.

"But before he can go. You have to do one thing for me." The figure said.

"Heh. I know that symbol. Uchiha..." Aoi said with a smirk letting Fukusuke go. "What then?"

"One of you stays and fights. I'm guessing Goku went with the same thing. He said not to touch your runner. So go on... Who's it going to be?"

"Aoi... You go on. I'll deal with this boy." The male spoke stepping up. Aoi smirked.

"Fine... Get going Fukusuke." The man quickly dashed off in a hurry.

As the two took off. Sasuke smirked. "Now that their gone. I would like to know the name of the person I'm fighting."

"Byaku. And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said gripping the katana tightly. Byaku smirked as he turned to face the boy fully.

This figure have black jeans with a red sash. A black shirt with the sleeve rolled up to the elbows. At his waist where two katana's.

"A katana? So you've trained in kenjutsu?"

"Yeah... But I'm not as good as my other two teammates. But I won't say I'm too bad. I have been training under an ex anbu. But still training." Byaku grinned as he drew his swords.

"Let's see what's you've have then." He quickly dashed at Sasuke and the pair clashed as Sasuke's blade rested against Byaku's. "Not bad..." He said as he drew the second blade. Sasuke skidded back. A cut formed on his shirt.

"Tch... Not bad. I should have been expecting that. Someone who uses two blades. It was bound to happen."

"But yet you didn't react."

"Stupidity on my part." Sasuke said resting the blade on his shoulder. "But I'll be careful this time." Sasuke said as his eyes turned red and two black tomes appeared in his eyes. 'Sharingan.'

Byaku stepped back and smirked. "Sharingan? So this is the Uchiha bloodline." He brought his blade up. "Don't think that limit will save you..."

Sasuke smirked raising his blade. "We'll see..." Byaku blurred up to the boy and Sasuke ducked a swing to his head. The Uchiha brought the blade back and stabbed forward. But Byaku's left blade blocked.

"Too slow!" Sasuke rotated his body to dodge the blade on the back swing. He put his hand to the ground and pushed himself up into the air which he followed with a slash at the man's chest. Byaku' blocked again. "As I said... too slo-" Sasuke vanished from his senses, and a kick was given to the side of his head. The man rotated his body and hopped back onto his feet. He rubbed his chin as blood dripped from his lip.

Sasuke smirked. "Now it's my turn." He drew his blade. "Katonha!" Sasuke yelled as he swung his blade. A crescent wave of fiery chakra raced Byaku. The man blinked and jumped aside.

'Well that's new... I best be careful. There's more to that blade than meets the eye.' He smirked.

"Nice blade."

Sasuke smirked. "It is... Musha's a very strong blade. She's very unique." Byaku smirked.

"You named you're blade. How nice... And a girl is it?"

"I didn't name her. She's a bit of a sadist when it comes to training. She enjoys tormenting me. Want to see something she can do?"

"Heh. Why not go on then." Sasuke smirked as he brought his blade up into the air. "Gilgamesh!" Sasuke yelled as he was absorbed in a white light. As it faded Byaku blinked.

"What the?"

A steel mask over Sasuke's lower face along with metal plate arms and two foot plates. All with a blue glowing pattern. Sasuke smirked behind the mask as two blades appeared under the arms and vanished. "Let's go!" Sasuke rushed forward as two spinning blades dug into the ground beside his feet. Sasuke drew his arm back.

"Agh!" Byaku swung his blade to meet Sasuke fist. But was losing ground as Sasuke pushed forward. Sasuke smirked.

"Katon!" Instantly a whip of fire twirled round Sasuke's fist. "Bakuha!" Byaku was engulfed in a large orb of fire and the orb flew back. It faded and Byaku skidded even more. As the man stopped he panted. His blades glowing from the heat. His body smoking.

"What the hell? Was that?"

"Katon Bakuha. An advanced form to the katon ha." Sasuke said as bringing his fist up.

"Fire style wave... Fire style blast. You are nothing more than a boy who plays with fire..." Byaku grunted.

"Fine... I'll deal with that!" He released his blades and Sasuke blinked. 'Doton....' Instantly the ground shifted in front of Byaku forming a dragon's head. "Doryuudan!" The dragon's mouth opened and Sasuke scowled.

'Shit...' Sasuke mussed as he tried to move his feet. 'This weapons straight on attacks only. I've got to go back to the katana!' "Gilgamesh! Sai!" Sasuke vanished in a blur as the katana rested in the ground. Byaku glanced about.

'Where he go?'

"Katon!" Byaku turned to see Sasuke behind him in the air. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Byaku jumped out the way and flipped back. He slid beside Sasuke's blade.

"Let's see how you like your own weapon used against you!" Byaku said gripping the blade. Sasuke landed and looked up with a smirk.

"I doubt that. She maybe a sadist. But she's also loyal." Byaku smirked.

"Stop saying shit and fight." Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll just wait till you give me back my blade." Byaku smirked.

"I don't think so!" He blinked as he smelt something burning. He glanced down to his hand as the katana glowed a hot red. It took a few seconds to recognise it and Byaku threw the blade in the air yelling in pain.

Sasuke smirked as a shuriken on a wire wrapped round the blade and pulled it down to Sasuke. He gripped it and smirked. Only to quickly release the blade. "Hot!"

"Baka! If it burnt me! It's going to do the same!" Byaku yelled as Sasuke bounced the blade from one hand to the other. Sasuke gripped the blade and gripped it tight.

"You ready to finish this?!" Sasuke yelled. Byaku smirked.

"Sure.... Why not?" Sasuke stood and walked up to Byaku's blades. "Then you'll need these..." Sasuke said tossing the blades over. They stabbed into the ground before Byaku. He smirked.

"Heh. You'll regret passing them over." Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see."

Byaku drew his blades and gripped one with the blade to the ground. He drew the blades to his right side. "This is my best attack. The twin mantis strike!" Sasuke got into a stance.

"I may not have a fancy stance like you... But I have a blade that can't be broken!" Sasuke yelled as he brought his blade down to his left. "I'll finish this before you can cut me!" Sasuke yelled as he tensed. Energy whipped up round Sasuke. Byaku smirked.

"That's some power... But is it enough?" Byaku asked as a white glow covered him.

The air was tense as both face each other down. Both had a calm look on their faces as the area became calm. Both waited for that moment to strike. As the wind blew the leaves from the trees they rushed forward.

A high pitch whistle echoed as both skidded by. Byaku smirked as blood rolled down from his chin. "Looks like... You won." Blood burst from his chest as he fell to the floor. Sasuke glanced back.

"Maybe... But I'm wrong as well. Heh. Looks like I wasn't fast enough. You cut me." Sasuke said as he had two clean cuts along the side of his torso. He stumbled forward. "Damn..." He fell forward and hit the floor with a thud.

'Well... It's all you now Sakura. Can you make it... Three for three?'

XXXXXXXXX

"Good luck Idate!" Sakura yelled as the boy disappeared over the wooden bridge. Sakura glanced back as she heard footsteps.

"Get going Fukusuke!" Aoi yelled as he skidded to a stop. Sakura remained still as Fukusuke rushed over. "Step aside little girl. I'm not interested in fighting like your teammates." Sakura smirked.

"Sorry... But I'm not letting you go." Sakura said drawing her blade. A blue sword appeared. Aoi smirked.

"A chakra blade huh? Guess this wasn't the only one. But..." Aoi drew a dark green hilt. "It's no match for a legendary blade like the raijin!" Sakura blinked.

'Raijin?' Sakura brought her blade up. 'I've never heard of it?'

Aoi smirked. "Did you know... This blade came from Konoha? That Idate stole it... After he failed the first exam in the chunin exam? Heh, he was easy to trick. But before I could get away with that brat. His brother, Ibiki came. He was able to take back the scroll of sealing we stole. And saved his useless brother. So Idate ran from his village. Heh. But I'm surprised he ended here. But he won't win. I'll see to that." Sakura smirked.

"I don't care of his past. I'm just going to stop you. You're raijin is no match for Ryuu!" Sakura yelled as her pendent glowed. An aura covered her form. Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a strange one. But that doesn't matter. Let's make this quick." Aoi said running at Sakura. Sakura raced forward.

A screech rung out as both blades connected. Aoi blinked. "No way... You're blade even if it is chakra... Shouldn't be able to hold back the raijin! A legendary weapon of the 2nd hokage!" Sakura smirked.

"My blades more legendary than something like that. Ryuu is stronger than anything you have!" Sakura yelled pushing the blade up. Aoi blinked.

"What?!" Sakura jumped back.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled as she pulled her arm back. "Ryuu...Kire!" She then threw her blade in a spinning motion and it raced at Aoi. The man smirked and jumped aside.

"What a waste of a move... Now I'll-" He saw Sakura smirk. He glanced back. "What?!" He yelled as the blade came racing back at him. He leaned back as the blade skimmed over. Sakura caught the blade in her hands.

"You were saying."

"Damn you..." Aoi growled. "Heh... If I can't win that way... I'll do it this way!" He yelled jumping skyward. He pulled his umbrella out. "Ninpo:" Sakura blinked.

"Jouro senbon!" Sakura blinked as she thin lines race at her.

'Shit...' Sakura's hand brushed the side of her waist as she was engulfed in smoke. Aoi smirked. He blinked.

"No way!" The smoke cleared as a field of lightening appeared. Sakura remained calm as it cleared. A few needles had dug into her skin.

'Damn... Poison.' Sakura flinched as she scowled. 'I haven't got an antidote damn it...'

"Yo, Sakura... Been a while." Iwane spoke though her headset.

"Iwane?" Sakura muttered.

"Sorry I haven't spoken the last time you used the suit. But I was doing something." Iwane said appearing on the side of her visor.

"As much as I would like talking... I've got trouble. And I'm at a disadvantage." Sakura muttered as Iwane tapped on his computer.

"Yeah... My scanners pick up minute traces of poison. But I should be able to make an antidote."

"How?" Sakura asked as Aoi stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You in some location away from here?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm a genius. Sealing is my best skill. I could send it with your suit. But I need time. Once I've solved it. Send the suit back and summon it a minute later. You'll have your antidote." Iwane stated. "But don't worry. It won't affect you rapidly. So keep fighting. You have the skills to beat him. So don't get distracted."

Sakura sighed. "Just don't bug me now... I have a foe to face." Sakura said as Iwane vanished from her visor.

"Done talking to yourself?" Aoi asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually... Let's try this again." Sakura said racing forward. Aoi swung at Sakura only for her to vanish, an after image in her place

"What?!" Sakura appeared behind him and Aoi swung and clashed at the last second. Sakura pushed back and vanished with an after image. Aoi saw Sakura appear to his left and jumped out the way of Sakura's attack. "Heh. You've got some strange moves girl. But I won't be caught that easily." Aoi said with a smirk.

Sakura glanced to him. 'This guy... He's not that skilled. He uses that sword and needles. But I doubt he has enough for too many long range attacks. But he's a traitor to the leaf. He'll have more than just that under his belt.' Sakura smirked. 'But I'll get him on the next attack. He won't even have time to react.' Sakura gripped her blade tight.

'Lightening... Heh. I have your weakness.' Sakura mused gripping her blade. A light green glow entered it. 'I'll destroy the blade...' Sakura mussed rushing Aoi.

"Heh. Stupid girl... Agh!" Aoi yelled as he clashed blades. Sakura smirked as a blast of wind sliced the blade up. "Huh?" Aoi yelled stunned. Sakura drew her arm back. Chakra blazed to life in her palm

"Now for the finisher.... Rasengan!" She roared driving the attack into Aoi's chest. The man blinked as he was thrown backwards. He crashed into the pillar of the bridge and went over into the sea below. Sakura walked up to the side. "You over estimated... Me for a genin." She stumbled backwards and took a breath.

"Man... That was a pain. Iwane... You go the antidote?" Sakura spoke.

"Give me time. And by the way. That technique of yours used a large amount of your chakra. Where you get such reserves?" Sakura smiled.

"Just training. Some serious training." Sakura said looking to the sky. 'It's going to rain. Hurry up Idate.' Sakura glanced back as she heard footsteps. Goku held Sasuke over his shoulder.

"You've had fun it seems..." Goku mussed walking up. Sakura smiled.

"You two look a mess. They couldn't have been that hard."

"Well mine was for sure.... Not sure of Sasuke's." Goku said poking Sasuke's head. The boy groaned as Goku walked up to Sakura. "Let's get to the end. My style." Sakura smiled as she gripped Goku's arm. Goku smiled and the three vanished with Shunkan Ido.

XXXXXXX

"Damn it... Where is he?" Fukusuke muttered as he noticed people were walking down the line. "Oh don't tell me?!" He yelled as he got to the end. Idate stood with everyone at the end.

"Oh... Crud."

"Hey Idate!" Goku called as he walked up with Sakura. "How you long have you been here?"

"Heh. Long enough. For someone like you you're slow."

"Heh." Goku grinned. "If you were to race me I'd have smoked you before you got off the start line." Goku said with a grin.

"Hold it." The Wagarashi leader spoke up walking over.

"Hmm? Kyuroku." Jirocho spoke in surprise.

"It seems you've had these ninja carry your boy along the race. See we have a photo." Kyuroku said showing a picture of Sasuke holding Idate when the ninja had saved him from falling.

"They have to race under their own strength Jirocho. That was the rule of this race." The minister spoke walking up. "Therefore, Idate is disqualified." Idate could only look on shocked at this. "The winner is Fukusuke Hkakuya of the Wagarashi clan."

"This can't be..." Jirocho muttered.

"B-but they were only..." Idate spoke up.

"I'll hear no excuses! Jirocho, it's a promise. I order the Wasabi clan disbanded immediately." The minister smirked.

"Just a minute." The Daimyou spoke walking up. "There is no such rule anywhere. Do not speak nonsense.

"M-my lord." The minister started.

"Or perhaps... You have a reason for wanting the Wagarashi to win at all costs?" The Daimyou asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"Could it be because you would not be able to do things like this?" He pulled out a card. "Look." He flipped it round to show the minister getting a bride from the Wagarashi leader. The minister tensed having been caught.

"You fool!" The Daimyou spoke. "Retire and enter the monastery." The minister bowed his head in shame.

"Yes, yes, my lord."

"Kyuroku Wagarashi."

"Y-yes?"

"Word of your evil deeds has reached my ears as well. Your sins against the people of Degarashi port are severe. Therefore, the wagarashi clan is to be dissolved as of today. Understood."

"Y-yes sir." Kyuroku said bowing his head.

The Daimyou chuckled. "Today is an auspicious day. With this, the matter is settled." The crowd cheered.

XXXXXXX

Day's passed and it now our story begins it ending arc. It began this night. That in under a week. Everyone of Goku's friends... Will be on trial for their friendship.

It was late at night. But as the birds and animals slept. They were awoken by a great yell of pain.

This pain wasn't from being attacked. It was a fight for control. And in this dark forest. A red and golden light shone from the Nara clan forest.

"Aaaaggghhh!" Kurin quickly came running to the noise.

"Goku... You ok?!" Kurin yelled as he ran round the side of the house. Goku was on his elbows and knees. His hand gripping his head.

"Get lost!" Goku yelled as he gripped his head. It wasn't aimed at Kurin. "Get out of my head!" Goku yelled in pain. "I... I won't let you win...!" Goku growled as the energy warped the area.

'Is this what Goku mentioned?' Kurin questioned.

"Get... Lost..." Goku muttered.

'_Kukukuku.... It's only a matter of time Kakarotto... Only a matter of time._'

"You.... Get out of my...**Head!**" Goku yelled as the energy faded. Goku's pained gasps were the only things heard in the darkness.

"Goku..." Kurin spoke. Goku looked up and Kurin jumped at the glowing red eyes. The faded and Goku stood.

"Kurin-sensei..." Goku muttered.

"Goku... Is this... What you meant? How can he be able to fight over your body?"

"I don't know... He must be drawing off the Kyuubi's chakra. But I can't hold him back much longer."

"Then what will you do...?"

"I have one choice..." Goku muttered walking to his cabin. "To save everyone I'll have to lock myself away."

"Where?" Goku glanced to Kurin and gave a sad smile.

"The one place I know full proof. The world of time and space." Kurin blinked.

"Are you insane Goku? You'll trap yourself there to stop him?"

Goku flinched. "Yeah... At the cost of everything I have now." Goku said shutting the door. 'I'll get rid of myself. Even if it meant upsetting Sakura...'

XXXXXXXXX

"Kukuku... It's about time."

"Pardon my lord?"

"Kabuto... Get me the sound 4."

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru smirked.

'It's been over two months...'

XXXXXX

_Goku looked at the three. He closed his eyes. But when they opened they were red. A light chuckle escaped. "Man... You've made this easy to take over." Orochimaru smirked at this odd sight._

"_You are?"_

"_Someone who doesn't want this monkey in control. But sadly I know he'll get the upper hand soon. He always gets through these sorts of things. But if you help me... We could, work together." Ukog stated._

"_Work together... How?"_

"_Heh. You find away for me to take complete control. And I'll offer my uses. As long as you remove Kakarotto from control. Otherwise it wouldn't be helpful on either end."_

"_And how do you know he's not listening?" Ukog smirked._

"_I've frozen this guys mind. He thinks he's blinking. But doing this strain's my energy. Heh. Come find me in over two months from now. I'll take full control when I see your men."_

"_And what makes you think I won't just kill you now?" Ukog smirked._

"_You can try. But I would say it's a bad idea. But you wouldn't kill me. Heh, I'll be saved before that happens. So come on... Attack me." Kimimaro rushed Ukog as he closed his eyes. Goku instantly blocked._

XXXXXX

"Yes... It is time..." Orochimaru mussed as his sound 4 appeared.

"What do wish of us Orochimaru-sama?" A teen with grey and a large bump on his back asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "I have a task for you... Kabuto. Get that box for me..." Kabuto walked over to the desk and carried a small container over. "In there... Is a needle. In it is a sealed and still working venom for my curse mark. I want you to stab it into Son Goku's neck."

"You fucking crazy?! That's suicide Orochimaru-sama." The red haired woman spoke.

"Oh don't worry. It won't fail. You'll stab him. But you'll also have to send him straight into the second stage."

"But doing this will kill him. You've seen this happen before." A man with 6 arms spoke up.

"If it does... It does... Go, get me the boy. And like I said... Kukukuku... You won't fail." His ninja nod and take the box. As they leave Kabuto glanced to his master.

"Orochimaru-sama. Are you sure this is wise? What if it doesn't work? What if it has a different effect?"

"Oh don't worry Kabuto. I've planned everything. Either way I get what I want." Orochimaru's chuckles echoed out through the hallways.

XXXXXX

As the sun rose over Konoha. Goku sighed as he looked to the sky. 'In a few days from now...' Goku looked to the picture in his hand. Him and Sakura had gotten one while they had travelled during the chunin exam.

'I'll be gone... Forever.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok some explaining... Yes that is what this is here.

First off when I started this chapter. I was watching the battle between kuro and Ruffy. Hence the reason for my fighter to be high speed.

Byaku was just there for fun. Kuro being black. And Byaku being white.

Black and white, get it?

Now to explain the weapons.

We'll start with Son Goku's Liger.

The sword in style and the talking animal. Was based from the white range in power rangers. I had thought of this idea in a bleach crossed fic. But as you can tell, never got out.

Liger is a melee and healing scimitar. With the added effect to see through Genjutsu.

His abilities are still in the dark for most.

But as you've already seen.

The genjutsu technique.... Is called eye of the tiger. Letting him see through genjutsu even if he's still under it.

Tiger claw... Is where on command to disconnect from the hilt. Goku can launch the blade of the weapon on a chain at his foe. And its length has no limit. And with energy, Goku can make the chain stiff... And loose in its swing.

The ability to heal Goku is on constant. Liger will transfer energy to heal wounds on the body by taking the stored energy he gathered from Goku.

Finally the technique that brings one back to life. This ability requires a form of liquid from the user's body. Tears, blood, sweat, ect... You get the point. But this power can only bring this person back once. Like the dragon shenlong. But Goku can bring as many back to life as he wants if they still have a body.

Meaning he could bring back an army from the dead.

Next blade. Sakura's Ryuu.

The sword was based from starwars. The dragon hehe if you haven't figured it out. Is sliffer the sky dragon. One of my favourite god cards.

The blade's power is unique. So much so that I the creator of Ryuu. Haven't fully figured out... How bad am I?

But anyway. Ryuu formed a blade of chakra from the hilt. This chakra is taken from the user. If the blade is broken... Which is unknown yet. It will drain Sakura of the chakra removed. But if not. It will return to her system.

We already know that Ryuu absorbs spiritual energy, Chakra and chi the known ones. And stores into the users body and pendent. This is so the user doesn't tire when in combat. But like a storage unit. There is only so much before Ryuu will run out. But...! Due to the effects that happened to Sakura in the Tsunade arc. Her system has been upgraded. Giving her a high level of chakra. The pendent is just for back up.

Remember. Three Rasengan are her limit. She'll have nothing left after that.

Now for moves.

The Ryuu kire know as dragon slice. Is where the user can throw the blade in a spinning motion and like a boomerang will return to the user. So if one misses. The second may hit them.

Ryuu can change his form. Into any kind of blade. And as you've read. A whip of kinds... This I got from playing ratchet and clank.

Her last move. Kage Ryuu. Shadow dragon. Is basically an after image move. Where the user can jet from one spot to the other leaving an after image in their place. But the user has to pick their spot. Be it up, down, left, right. North west, south east. Any angle from any spot. The user can move to.

Now we move onto the final one now. Sasuke's Musha.

Musha... I took the name from the name warrior.

The sword is based from the devil may cry 4 Yamato. Hence the first move I used was that crisscross effect and the blade slash to it.

Then I added the ability from Kisuke's benehime. So Sasuke could launch a wave of chakra. And gave it element value.

Now I won't go into many of Musha's effects. As you will see so to come in over 3 chapters from now. Possible four.

But Musha is a shape shifter. And can change form to the name Sasuke calls. I decided on Gilgamesh. It looked really cool and so I went with that as it looked like a good fire style set up.

Now before you start saying it. No I will not have bullets or missiles flying about. I've ninja based them. That's why Gilgamesh has duel blades on the arms. Not machineguns.

Now Gilgamesh is a front on attack weapon. You can go left, or right, you can only go forward. This is why it's not a good weapon to use constantly. But it's more a rush attack. Sasuke can use the swords. But he uses it mainly for his advanced attack. The fire style blast.

I won't go into anything else now. Sasuke's blade is still new and has yet to show its full setting. Well enjoy the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Gogeta: I felt I could have done better with this chapter at one point. But oh well… Let's get this over with.

XXXXXXX

ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo  
kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou

ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de

tsunaida kimi no te wo

itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana  
usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara  
hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare  
toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte

kimi wo mitsuke dasu  
ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi  
mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de  
mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara  
ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro

sabikitta hito no you ni

itsuka wakari aeru kara

XXXXXXX

Chapter 30

"Well that's it for mission's today you three." Kakashi said with a smile. He then vanished and the genin stood in a small group. Sasuke glanced to his teammates.

"I'm off… Sakura… See what's wrong with Goku… He's been… Odd today." Sakura glanced to Goku worriedly. He'd been spaced out all day. Staring at the sky a lot. And had not even joined in the d-rank mission's with his normal style. Something was on his mind. But he didn't say what.

"I'll see too it. Later Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and walked off.

"Later." Sakura turned to Goku who was staring at the sky.

"Goku..." Goku didn't reply. "Goku?" But the boy wasn't even noting Sakura's voice. "Hey Goku!" Sakura yelled waving her hand in front of Goku's face. The lad blinked.

"Oh Sakura, hey. Eh…?" Goku glanced about. "Everyone gone?"

"Yeah… What's with you today? You've been very spaced out." Sakura said worried. Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry… I was thinking of something." Goku said.

"What?"

"Oh…. Just thinking I might be able to rid of my dark friend." Sakura blinked.

"Really?" Goku grinned.

"Yep! I'll be rid of him soon." 'And me as well...'

Sakura frowned. That smile… It just wasn't his. Was he lying? Or was there something more he wasn't saying.

"Well I'm heading home… Later Sakura." Goku said walking off. Sakura wasn't about to let him go.

"Goku… Wait." Goku glanced to her.

"Yeah?"

"I… I was wondering… If you wanted to go on…" Sakura gulped. If she had to find out what's wrong. She was going to have to push on. "A date?"

Goku blinked. 'Should I? I need to get everything ready… But…' Goku saw she could see he was lying. After spending so much time. They had this sort of connection. If he wanted to get away without her trying to stop him. He had to play his part. He smiled. "Yeah… I'd like that." Goku walked up to her. 'I left my stuff at home. So I can't find another way to get my plans into action. But I guess today… Won't matter.' Goku grinned. "Let's go." Sakura smiled as she walked along side with Goku.

"Where first?"

"How about something fun?"

With that Goku spent his last hours with Sakura. If he wasn't going to see her again. He was going to make this something she could remember him for.

But all the while… Though the smiles. The laughter and the fun. Goku couldn't help but kick himself. He was going to hate himself for putting Sakura through this. But it was the only way.

Too save her…. Everyone. Was to stop himself. By any means possible.

Night fell and the pair had finished their date at Ichiraku's. Goku was enjoying his meal and so was Sakura. She glanced to Goku. 'He's still not saying… What are you hiding Goku? Why won't you say?'

Goku finished his last bowl and sighed. "It's been fun Sakura…" Goku said with a smile. "I've never enjoyed myself so much today." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Goku smiled.

"Sure." Sakura frowned at that smile. A complete fake. Sakura glanced to the counter.

"Why won't you tell me the truth." Goku glanced to her. He smiled sadly.

"Because I have nothing to say. It doesn't have anything to do with you…"

"The hell?!" Sakura yelled standing. "I've been your teammate since day one. We've faced a lot together! Doesn't that count for anything?!"

"I've lived for 5000 years." Goku said giving a fake smile. "Trust your elders…" Sakura clenched her fist.

"Teme!" She yelled as she punched Goku to the floor. "You… What the hell's with you!?" She yelled glaring at him. Goku stared at her calmly. "You… I thought you cared? You and me…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "We've lived on the edge of death… I… I died… And you brought me back." Goku glanced away as he stood.

"Don't… Don't lie to me now! I want the truth… What are you really going to do." Goku glanced at Sakura.

"That's none of your business…" Goku said as Sakura stared. Goku glanced away. "I have nothing to say to you. I choose my life as I want." Goku said turning his back to her. "You have no future in it." Sakura just stood there.

You have no future in it… The words seemed to echo as Goku walked off. Sakura remained still as Goku vanished from her vision. 'Goku…' Sakura dropped to her knees.

"Goku…" She bit down. "Goku!!"

Goku who stood at the gate glanced to the yell. Tear's fell from his eyes. "Goodbye… Sakura… chan…" With that Goku turned and faced into the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"Oi… You really know how to treat a lady… Goku." Goku tensed and glanced about.

"Who's there?" 'Why can't I sense them…? I can't sense their energy… What's going on?' 4 figures appeared in the trees. Goku glared as he glanced about. Sadly he had no weapons to use having only come for a simple d-rank mission. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk." Goku growled.

"Oi, you little cry baby. Shut the fuck up and this will all be over quickly." A woman spoke.

"Such foul words from a woman." Goku said with a smirk.

"See…" Another spoke.

"Shut it, you fat fuck!"

"Oi… Stop fighting. Son Goku." The final person spoke. "You are to come with us to Orochimaru… He's been expecting you." Goku chuckled.

"Heh. He's been expecting me? Sorry but I'm not interested." Goku said as he flared his chi.

"He said you'd come anyway." The grey haired teen spoke in the light.

"Well then. He's…"

Slowly the energy faded. Goku had gone completely quiet.

"Huh?" The group blinked. They jumped with two red glowing eyes shone up.

"**About time… Mortals… You have it I'm sure?**" The ninja gulped. The air was so dark. They feared to even move. Ukog scowled. "**Do you want to die? Give me what I need now!**" The grey haired teen jumped down. He pulled the box out.

"Use this… Stab it into the neck… Then." He pulled out a small container. "Eat one of these." He said passing Ukog a small pill. Ukog smirked.

"**Finally… An end to Kakarotto!**" With that he pulled out the needle as jabbed it into his neck. His eyes widen as he swallowed the pill. A large container appeared.

"Quickly… Get him in side. I don't know if this seal will be strong enough. But it's his only shot." With that they put him into the container. As Ukog smirked. Inside his mind at the seal…

XXXXXXX

"You!" Goku yelled rushing Ukog. Ukog glanced back from the cage to Goku.

"**Kakarotto… How nice to see you.**" Goku scowled as he faced him.

"What have you done?" Ukog smirked.

"**I'm getting rid of you… For good. Say goodbye to all them friends of yours.**" Goku saw red and rushed Ukog.

"Teme!" Goku yelled throwing a fist. A chain shot out and gripped his arm. Goku's eyes widen. Ukog smirked. "Agh!" Goku yelled as he had more chains grip his body. Ukog walked up.

"**This is the end for you… Too bad really… I don't know what will happen to you. But maybe… Maybe you'll get to Sakura again… Kukukuku… In the other world.**" Goku tried to pull on the chains.

"No…" Goku said as his feet began to slide. "No…!!" Goku yelled as he pulled. Ukog smiled and waved.

"**Bye bye…**" Goku's footing vanished as he was pulled backwards. A door waiting for him.

"No!!!" Goku yelled as he tried to fight back. His strength faded as he vanished into the darkness. "Sakura-chan…!!!!" The door shut on Goku and a deep evil laughter broke out.

XXXXXX

"Goku!!" Sakura yelled as she sat up in bed. Sweat covered her head. Was it a dream? No… It was too much to be a dream. It seemed so real… She glanced to the night sky. No moon tonight. She quickly threw the covers off her. "I just know it… Goku's in danger." Sakura slid her window open and took off into the night. With not fully being able to fly yet. She ran to the hut as fast as she could.

'Goku… Please.' Sakura said to herself as she traveled through the trees. 'Let that all be a dream.' She continued till she reached her location. The hut was in complete darkness. He hadn't lit a fire. And it seemed he hadn't even disturbed the ground in the time he left her.

"Goku…?" Sakura spoke walking up to the house. "Goku?" She called knocking the door.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. It wasn't Goku. Sakura glanced about. "Well? Who's there?" Sakura glanced to her left as the voice got closer. She watched as a light appeared and a figure walked out with a lamp. "Do you know what time it is? A cat need's his sleep you know." The cat and Sakura looked at each other.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura asked.

"A friend of Goku's… I'm Korin. A person who trained Goku." Sakura blinked,

"Huh?" Sakura shook her head. She'll ask later. "Is Goku here?"

"No… He hasn't come back. Why do you want to know?"

"Well…"

"Hang on… Let me read your mind. It's been so long since I've had the chance to do it." Korin said as Sakura blinked. The cat stared at her as the pair remained quiet.

"I see…" Korin said turning his back to Sakura. 'This is bad… Could what the dream was be true…? Or maybe because she's worried her nightmares are playing tricks… But still. Goku hasn't returned.' Korin glanced to Sakura.

"Don't worry. I will go take a look for Goku. Return here tomorrow morning." Sakura took a breath.

"O-okay." She turned and walked off. As she disappeared Korin gave a low whistle. Kinto-un flew beside him.

"Come on… To the look out!" Korin yelled as he flew into the sky. Sakura watched with a worried frown. She looked back to Goku's hut as Kinto-un faded from here hearing. She walked up to the hut and opened the door.

"So… This is his home…" Sakura muttered. She'd never entered the place before. Only seen it on glimpses. She lit a lamp on the side and glanced about. It was simple. His bed on the floor. Food in a small cupboard. A sink… That connected to a tank of water outside. She glanced to the counter and saw Goku's swords. At the top was Trunks's long sword. Then Liger. And finally her dagger she brought Goku. She smiled picking it up. She popped the blade open and found the blade destroyed.

"Oh man…" She muttered. She sighed before glancing to the long strange white blade. She saw it with him at the race. But hadn't asked him where he got it. She shut the door and sat down. The light was turned off and she sat in the dark. Her hand messing with the dagger. "Goku…"

XXXXXX

"_What?" A 10 year old Ino asked. Sakura grinned wide._

"_Yeah! I want to get Naruto-kun and nice gift this year. Not like those damn coupons." Ino blinked._

"_Why? I thought you liked doing that."_

"_Yeah… But when I go to see if he's eating so I can join him… He's not there! I find Chouji sometimes." Ino smirked._

"_So what do you plan to get him this year then?" Sakura pulled out a book._

"_A katana!" Sakura yelled showing a sword in the book. "He's always carrying that pole and wood sword with him. So I thought I'd get him a katana! He'll be so happy… Than when I tell him I got it for him. He'll fall for me!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes. Ino sighed._

"_It won't work Sakura. Naruto's clueless. Plus he's too immature. Wait till you become genin to tell him. He might be more mature by then." Sakura sighed in defeat._

"_But… I guess…"_

"_Good. But, getting him a katana will be noticeable. He'll put two and two together if he saw you with it. Or someone saw you with it. Get something smaller."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Like a tanto. Naruto will like that. Plus he'd start to twig on better that a girl likes him. Possibly" Sakura smiled._

"_Really?" She then frowned. "But I don't even have the money for any of them anyway. I was just kidding myself." Sakura said sadly._

"_Now come on…" Ino spoke up. "Don't give up. Listen, my dad goes every so often to see an old friend who has these junk weapons. Why don't we go and pick one out. You can clean it up for Naruto. He'll like it. Trust me."_

"_Heh. Naruto will be mine soon enough, Yatta!" Sakura cheered. Ino scoffed._

"_Not before I have Sasuke-kun. He'll be mine before you're blond fool notices." Sakura scowled._

"_We'll see Ino-bunta!"_

"_What you call me Billboard?!" Ino growled back._

"_You heard me… First one to get the boy they like has to lose the other's nickname and not complain about the nick name they have now."_

_Ino smirked. "You're on!"_

XXXXXXXX

Sakura chuckled as she lay down. "We gave up on that bet months ago. Neither of us was going to win anytime soon." She sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Goku…" With that, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Korin jumped off the cloud as he reached the lookout. "Gohan… Mr. Popo!" Korin called. He glanced about and jumped when two white eyes and red lips seemed too appear in the dark.

"Hi." Korin sighed.

"Mr. Popo. Has Goku come to the lookout?"

"Mr. Popo hasn't seen Goku-san. Why?"

"Please let's quickly check the room of time and space. I'll explain on the way there." Korin said walking passed Mr. Popo.

With that Korin explained the details of the events with Goku. And now why he was there on the lookout.

"Mr. Popo is worried now. Would Goku use the room to really get rid of himself?" Korin sighed.

"If he wants to protect his friends… I'm sure he'd give up his life and sanity to stay in that room and give up the life he had." The pair stopped at the room. "Seems Goku's not been here." Korin said glancing about.

"Yes… Nothing's been disturbed." Mr. Popo said as he glanced about. They turn and make their way down the hall. "We must see Kami-sama and have him search for Goku."

"I believe he may not be able too. If he does it will be a miracle." Korin said as Mr. Popo went on ahead.

Korin left the inside of the lookout and found Kami with Mr. Popo. Both looking off the lookout. "Any luck?"

Gohan glanced to Korin. "I haven't had a good look. But…"

"What?"

"It's going to be hard to locate Goku. I can't find his energy. It's strange. His should be the easiest to locate."

"He must be blocked off somewhere." Korin sighed. "There's no way we can find Goku like this. Even if I hoped so. There's only one kind of person that can find Goku." Gohan glanced to Korin.

"Shinobi." Korin grinned.

"Guess… This era of shinobi has some good that our time didn't. I'll return to Goku's home. And meet Sakura." Korin glanced up to the sky. "The sun is rising. I best hurry. Goku's time could be running out." Korin said hopping on the Kinto-un and taking off to the land of fire.

"Hurry Korin. Looks like the hope of this world is in the one's he's trained." Gohan muttered.

XXXXXX

The sun rose as it put a light glow on the forest. As Korin arrived. He sighed knowing that something bad was going soon. "Hm?" He glanced to the hut and blinked. "Someone's here…" He hoped it was Goku. But he knew Goku always shuts the door. He opened it and found Sakura asleep on the floor. "Oi.." Korin muttered tapping her with his cane. Sakura flinched.

"Get up…" Sakura opened her eyes to see Korin looking over her. "Get up now." Sakura quickly jumped up.

"Korin-san!" Sakura said in surprise.

"No time… Go. Get your friends. You must find Goku." Sakura blinked.

"Wh-what?!" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to lose him? Go you'll all need to work together. Go! Hurry!" Sakura nods and quickly ran into the forest.

"Damn it…" Sakura growled. She jumped up the trees. "Kinto-un!" Sakura yelled landing on the cloud.

'Goku… I didn't want that talk to end as it did. I don't want you to vanish. I'll save… All of us… We'll save you from where ever you are!'

XXXXXX

Shikamaru, sat down to breakfast that morning. "Geez… Even a chunin now and your still lazy." His mother growled. "He's worse than you where at his age." Shikaku sighed. But before he could reply there was a noise of their door being opened.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru blinked as Sakura came running in.

"Sakura?"

Sakura took a breath. "You have to come with me to the hokage now." Shikamaru blinked again.

"Sigh… Ok let's go. But you have to tell me what's wrong." Sakura nods.

"Ok."

XXXXXX

"What?!" Tsunade yelled standing. "You can't be serious." Sakura nods.

"I checked his home. He's not there."

Tsunade scowled. 'Damn… That old snake Orochimaru knew something. That's why he was so confident.' "Ok. Shikamaru. Go find all of Goku's friends. This is something I will only trust them with." She then glanced to Sakura. "You Sakura. Will remain in the village."

"What?!"

"Hokage-sama. If anyone is the best for this mission. Sakura is." Shikamaru spoke.

"No… Sakura's too attached to Goku. It will only make things more difficult. Sorry Sakura. But you're not going." Sakura glared before running from the room. Shikamaru glanced from Sakura to Tsunade.

"She'll go. You know that."

"Tenzou." Tsunade spoke as an anbu appeared. "Follow her. Stop her if she tries to leave." The Anbu vanished.

"Shikamaru. Get going. And leave as soon as your teams ready." Shikamaru nods.

"Hai."

XXXXXXXX

"That's it Lee! Keep up the pace!" Gai yelled as he and Lee jogged through the forest. Large boulders attached to their backs.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee replied.

"Lee!" Sakura's voice rung out as she jumped from the Kinto-un. The girl panted. "Ten-ten was right. I would find you out here." Lee blinked.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sakura looked up.

"It's Goku. He's vanished. Please I need you to come with me to get Garra. You two are the only ones I know strong enough to save him." Lee nods.

"What has happened though?"

"There's no time to explain. Please we have to go now." Sakura begged. Lee glanced to his sensei. Gai nods.

"Go Lee. Our training can wait for now." Lee nods.

"Hai Gai-sensei." Lee then hopped on the cloud.

"Let's go!" With that they took off. Gai watched them leave and glanced behind him to the anbu.

"Anbu…" Gai spoke as the anbu watched the two genin fade in to the sky.

"It's probably best I didn't stop her. She could be the only one." Gai blinked. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke grumbled as he reached his door. Someone was in for some pain for waking him up on his day off. He blinked when he found Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?"

"Get changed. Goku's vanished and you're to meet me at the gate." Shikamaru then turned to leave. "Oh… Get Hinata-san as well." Sasuke shut his door.

'Shit… What's going on? Goku vanishing… No… This isn't a normal thing…' Sasuke scowled. 'Orochimaru.' He gripped his blade. "I'll need you at your best Musha. Let's go." Sasuke said taking off to the Hyuuga grounds.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hinata-sama!" A older male Hyuuga called as he ran down the hall. "Hinata-sama!" Hinata glanced from her training to the Hyuuga.

"Hai?" The Hyuuga took a breath.

"Sorry to disturb you. But Sasuke Uchiha has come here! He's saying it's a matter of importance. A high rank mission you need to leave for now!" Hinata blinked.

It took seconds before both genin raced across the village roof tops.

"Goku's gone?" Sasuke nods.

"That's what Shikamaru said. We'll find out more at the gate." Sasuke said as they landed. Shikamaru sighed

"Good. You're here." Shikamaru stood with Chouji to his left. And Kiba to his right,

Hinata glanced about. "Where's Sakura? And Lee?"

"Lee's on a training mission. And Sakura was not allowed to go." Hinata and Sasuke blink.

"But Sakura's known Goku for so long. Why not her?"

"She's too emotionally attached. So that's why."

"How annoying. Sakura's the last of the three sword users. With Goku not here. Her sword would be a great help." Sasuke frowned. "Explain the mission. Also… Why is Kiba here? He's not connected to Goku." Sasuke asked.

"He appeared while I was fetching Chouji. He's got a talent we need for this mission. Now let me explain."

Shikamaru walked some distance before turning to his team.

"Goku's been kidnapped. Sakura said she had a strange dream and checked it out. Seems she and Goku had a fight. And with it left badly I say fate had its part. Goku's been kidnapped by Orochimaru. We have to get him back. Trouble is… They have night's advantage. But if luck is with us. They wouldn't have got too far in the night." Shikamaru pulled out a scroll. "This is how we'll move." He then began to draw pictures.

"Kiba… With your keen sense of smell. You're tracking skills will be a good asset. Plus with you taking walks through the land of fire. You know the terrain best. And not to mention you're good at detecting traps. We'll move single file. So your double attack with Akamaru. Will be helpful" Kiba smirked.

"Next… I'll be in the line. Kiba will pass information to me and I use hand signals to communicate with the rest of you" Shikamaru said.

"Next Sasuke. You're fire techniques and swift agility can get us out a pinch. Plus you're training with Goku. Will be our big hitter." Sasuke smirked. "And then to add your sharingan. You'll pick any genjutsu should we be caught."

"Next is you Chouji. You may not have speed. But you have the best striking power. Once Kiba and Sasuke and I launch a surprise attack. You take the stage and clobber the enemy with a fatal blow. In other words. You job is the following up strike." Shikamaru glanced to Hinata.

"Finally you Hinata. You're job is the hardest of all. With your Byakugan you can ensure that our squad has no blind spots." With that, he finished his drawing. "See here." Shikamaru said pointing to each person on the paper.

"Verify your target area. Kiba, point. Me greater, forward area. Sasuke left, Chouji right. And Hinata… You use your Byakugan to cover the whole area behind us." Shikamaru then stood. "Now… Show me all your ninja tools. That way I know what we can use when needed, and from who. This should take three minutes." The group nod.

XXXXXXX

"Sakura…" Lee spoke.

"Yeah?" Sakura glanced to Lee.

"Do you know why Goku would be so easily caught?" Sakura looked forward.

"No…" She lied. Lee sighed. But then blinked.

"Sakura… You feel that chi." Sakura blinked as she looked forward.

"Y-yeah… It's huge… Even bigger than Goku at his form between super saiyan 1 and 2. Who's…" Lee blinked more.

"Th-that's Garra… But it can't be… No way has his energy got that high before. Where he get so much power?" Lee pondered.

"We'll find out when we get there." Sakura said as they increased their speed. As they got closer they saw a bright glow as sand was blown away in rapid waves. Lee's eyes widen.

"Woah…" The glow faded and Garra glanced up. The pair landed before the suna lad.

"Lee… Sakura. What brings you out here?" He sighed as he saw they were still staring at him. "Please… It's not polite to stare." Lee blinked.

"Sorry… Garra-kun. But…" Lee glanced to Sakura as she stepped forward.

"Goku's vanished. You have to help." Garra glanced to the floor.

"Ok…" Sakura smiled as she turned she stopped at Garra's next words.

"As soon as you tell me what we'll be fighting. Goku told me… Before I left after he moved."

XXXXXXX

"_Garra… Before you go." Garra glanced to Goku._

"_What?"_

"_If something happens to me. Something I can't control. Don't hesitate to kill me." Garra scowled in confusion._

"_What?" Goku frowned._

"_I won't tell you… But, Sakura-chan. She'll tell you. Trust me, she'll come to you. If I know her right. She'll ask for your help. As well as Lee's. Get her to tell you everything." Garra glanced away._

"_Ok."_

XXXXXXX

Sakura had her head down as Garra and Lee faced her back. "Well…? You going to tell us? Goku trusts you with this." Sakura sighed.

"It started… 2 months after me and Goku became a genin…"

XXXXXXX

Back in the land of fire. The genin team was traveling the forest. "We need to move as fast and as safe as possible. We have less than 12 hours time difference. And if we fail to stop Goku before they reach the boarder. Then there's nothing we can do." Shikamaru stated.

"We know that. But I doubt they'll race there none stop. This is the land of fire. The chance of coming across a team from konoha is high." Sasuke stated.

"True… But these will no doubt be Orochimaru's best men. They will move quickly and under our ninja's detection. That's why we need to move faster. Kiba… How long do you think we'll be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't know. The scent Goku left before he vanished was with 4 others. These 10 or so hours haven't helped. We'll have to hope for the best."

"Damn…" Shikamaru glanced to his team. 'Maybe… I should send Sasuke on ahead. He's probably the best choice out of all of us. Hinata is the best to the team's chance of dodging counter attacks.

"Oi… Shikamaru." Sasuke spoke up. "I know what you're thinking. But it won't work. Unlike Goku. I can only sense chi. And I can't sense Goku's energy. So going ahead won't work." Shikamaru glanced forward.

"Thanks for letting me know." The group travelled for an hour before Kiba picked up a scent. He smirked.

"Heh. I don't know. But I hate to sound like a parrot. But fate's on our side."

"What is it Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heh. Seems our runners got cocky. They rested over 3 hours ago from the scent. They must have been in a hurry to get Goku and go. Heh. Looks like we may just make it." Shikamaru smirked.

"Guess we can thank Kami up there for helping us. Now let's go. If we move fast enough. We'll make it before they know they'll have trackers."

Up on the lookout. Gohan sneezed. "Achoo!" He grunted rubbing his nose.

"Now I remember why I sometimes hate being the kami… So many people speak my name. God… Achoo!"

XXXXXXXXX

Haha that was great. Now let's get on with my second idea. This replaces an idea I had during these two weeks. Thing is thou… This idea has come up in three different ways. But I think this base one could be good. But one more note that if this is chosen. I won't give in knowing the full length of this fic. Most likely the longest fic I'll ever do.

Now… This fic is a Naruto, Poke'mon fic. But not only will this have poke'mon battles. I have a character in this that has a tenchi muyo cross into it. This will have battles beside the normal pokemon. So I don't get bored. Now don't start sending anything to this. And don't vote yet. When I have one chapter left. I will post all the future chapters to new fics in one. You can then vote then. I will then give it one week. Before the winner will be given.

This fic will have the biju. And it is based in the pokemon world. But Naruto is not the main character.

The pairings are naruhina. With Ocsakura. Sakura is the main character along with one of my oc's.

T-rated. Now let the story begin… Oh and one more thing. Small but I think this will make this extra unique. This will not be on the current poke'mon lands. This is based on our lands. And my home country. Hehe this poke'mon league is based… in the united kingdom….

XXX

Poke'mon… That's what they're called. Something out of a child's own imagination. Creatures in all sorts of shapes, sizes and species and not only that. But elements as well.

Over one hundred years ago. Nine people. Of monsters as tales go. Attacked the world we have. Each one taking the strongest of the poke'mon and turning them against man.

But when all hope seemed lost. One man… More like a boy. Stood to face them. He carried a weapon and partnered with a poke'mon of great strength. Attacked and faced each one.

But even then, his power was still growing. But he had one great power. He sealed the foes away. Locking them away till he was stronger. Where he lies is not too far from my home.

My name… Is Sakura. I have no last name for I am an orphan. But I live on Brownsea island. It's in a small area surrounded by water in poole towns harbor. I travel to school by boat. The sea's deadly and people crossing the water must at least have a water poke'mon ready. For if you fall in, well… You get the idea.

This area is based south, in the Yunaiteddo Oukoku region. Known as the beginning for many poke'mon trainers.

But enough of there. My story that you are about to read starts on the very Island I spoke of.

When you arrive at the island. You would have to scale the vast stairway up the side of the hills. Upon reaching the top. You find the inside of the island to be open in a large dish shape. One half water the other land opening out to the water. The other half land where a shine stands. It's a very quiet place where people come to rest, or meditate. I live here of course. Not much to do here.

But I do live with my guardian and keeper of the shine. The old professor Sarutobi. Having stepped down to let Professor Minato take over.

There's not much else but a small docking board way and a newish house set up for us. That's close to the water and with its front to the stair case. To the right are small huts for meditation. With a shine in the middle of the courtyard. My story starts with me doing what I have to do every god damn boring day.

Sweeping…

"Geez… It's been so quiet lately. No visitors in over a week. Man…" The young pink haired girl muttered as she swept. Her feet slowly moving backwards. The girl wore grey robes with a white sash. Wooden sandals one her feet tapped as she continued to step back.

To anyone it wouldn't have looked much. But this girl was on a mission. When she was within meters of one of the huts. The girl quickly glanced about. Her green emerald eyes checking for anything she should note for. Mainly her guardian. With no old man in sight she dropped her brush and ducked into the room.

"Now… Where is it?" She muttered quickly going into the draws. "Come on… Where he put it?" She muttered looking under boxes and books. The door slid open quickly behind her, She jumped looking at the door in surprise. She found nothing and sighed a second.

"It was curiosity that killed the cat, Sakura." Sakura paled at the voice and jumped forward in surprise. She turned and fell against the back wall banging her head. The old man in the same robes grinned. He had short grey hair with a beard. Beside him was a brown ape stood there. It was known as an infernape. It had a white torso and legs. On the knees, wrists and shoulders were round yellow swirl disks. And atop its head was a bright blaze of fire.

"Looking for this…?" The old man said pulling a key on a large bronze ring out from his robe.

"So that's where it is I…" Sakura covered her mouth as she just gave it away. The old man smirked.

"You weren't trying to sneak in there against my orders were you Sakura?" He chuckled putting the key back.

"No…" Sakura lied looking away. Annoyed look on her face.

"It's a rule of this shrine Sakura. I've told you, you're not to go there till it's time." Sakura huffed. "But you want to see what's in there don't you?" Sakura nods hoping the old man may finally let her. The old man patted his chest.

"Well come at me then. See if you're good enough to take this key from me?" Sakura stood and rushed the old man. She went with her strong left hook. Which many have fallen too. But the old man caught it and let Sakura fall forward when she tried to push. She fell forward and the old man swept her feet and kicked her into the cupboard door. The old man smirked.

"Well, keep trying Sakura… Maybe one day when you understand. You'll be good enough to out beat old man Hiruzen Sarutobi. Haha…" The old man chuckled and left with his infernape behind him. "And get back to your work."

As the door shut Sakura stuck her head up. The key ring hung from her mouth as she blinked with a grin.

After she got up and made sure the old man was gone. She made her way behind the house. For there was a stair case that went up the back to a cave at the end.

"Haha… Take that old man. Now I'll finally get to see the legend. And a day before my poke'mon journey!" Sakura cheered.

But not only her. But three other's would be traveling on their poke'mon journey. Sakura hoped to be gone before anyone else got started.

She reached the top and entered. When she got to the gate at the front. She sighed. Remembering back to one day Hiruzen caught her.

XXXXX

"_Sakura… I thought I told you not to come here." A young 7 year old, pink haired girl looked up in surprise to the old man._

"_But I want to go see him!" The girl yelled. The old man chuckled._

"_You know why… You're not allowed to wake him." The girl growled._

"_But he's been in there for so long! He's probably lonely and wants a friend to play with…" The girl looked into the darkness with a sad face. "Like me…" She muttered looking down. The old man sighed. He put his hand her shoulder._

"_I know Sakura. But you should go about awaking a guy like him up. He has his job to do. Why not just try make friends with the other children. Beside's you've got Naruto as a nice friend." The girl huffed._

"_So… Even Naruto has friends to play with. The others aren't allowed to come near me. It's unfair! Why do they do this?" Hiruzen sighed with a sad smile. The girl was alone and cursed with something no child should have. He put his hand on her shoulder._

"_One day… When you're old enough. You'll understand. Now come on… Let's leave him in peace." Hiruzen said pulling Sakura with her._

XXXXX

But Sakura didn't leave him be. And now, 5 years on. She enters the cave.

XXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I say it went well. But tell me which one you like so far. But remember. No voting.


	31. Chapter 31

Gogeta: Can anyone smell that... That's smell of a finish story... Yes!!!! Haha 34 chapters is this story's length. Man it feels good to do this one. Now because I've been gone so long. I'll give you 31-33. But you'll have to wait for 34... Sorry but I need to get my future fics ready for you to read... I say about 20 different ideas will come up. Let me know if I've messed up anywhere in this fic. It's always helpful.

Chapter 31

"So... What's the plan?" Sasuke spoke as the team travelled. They had encountered another scent and found out the sound ninja had attacked or had been. Shikamaru glanced to Sasuke.

"With that small battle of theirs. They'll be quicker to catch. But we can also hope that they have to rest. So as soon as we see them. Sasuke, Hinata. You two will go in and grab Goku. We'll deal with the others till you can join. That is the current plan. Until then we won't do much else. I know it's risky with our foes being unknown in combat. But we can't take much chance in them making a runner."

"Heh." Sasuke smirked as Kiba blinked.

"This place reeks of our enemy."

"Everyone stop!!" Shikamaru ordered. The team landed on the same branch and Shikamaru looked up.

"Seems they trying to by time. Look up." The group did and saw a tag.

"It's an explosive." Hinata spoke. "I see 5 more. They're forming a perimeter barrier." Sasuke glanced over.

"Great... Just what we need to dodge. Traps. Heh, good nose Kiba." Sasuke said with a grin. "That's pretty advanced for these guys." Shikamaru glanced back.

"We'll have to go by foot from here. Hinata. What's our distance? Can you see them yet?" Hinata formed a seal.

"Byakugan!" She looked straight into the distance. "Yeah... I see them."

"Is Goku with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're too far for me to check. I could just see one of them." Shikamaru nods. "Let's go." With that jumped to the ground and moved slowly to dodge the traps. As they slowly walked they came across a double tripwire trap.

"For being in a hurry. They're taking their time with these traps." Shikamaru muttered.

"Which must mean their resting. Or injured." Sasuke spoke up.

"Hinata." Hinata nods as Shikamaru's words.

"Byakugan!" She saw the sound team. They were resting in a small clearing. "I see them all now." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go!" Sasuke called as he vanished.

"Wait Uchiha!" Shikamaru called but Sasuke was gone and in the air. "Hinata stop him!" Hinata glanced to Shikamaru.

"Sorry... I can't fly."

"How troublesome. Come on lets go."

"You sure their close?"

"Yeah... Their running right at us. Heh fool's. What must they take us for?"

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as the ninja quickly dodged the fireball. The genin team skidded into the clearing and Sasuke landed in front of them.

"Be careful with that container. We can't have it destroyed." The grey haired ninja called.

"There just a bunch of brats." The woman spoke.

"Steady Tayuya. Look who's in their squad. Heh. Sasuke." The grey haired ninja spoke. "Why don't you come with us Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama would like you to join us." Sasuke smirked.

"Go to hell." Sasuke stated. "Just give us back Goku. And we may let you go."

"Now why would we let him go? He came with us after all."

"That's a load of bull. Like he would." Shikamaru called.

"Heh. You don't have to believe us. But it's true." The grey haired ninja called.

"If you won't hand him over... We'll take him by force!" Sasuke yelled as he flared his chi. The grey haired ninja smirked.

"Big mistake!" Instantly a seal formed below the squad. "Feel the power that even Goku couldn't fight against!" Sasuke yelled in pain as red marks spread along his skin. He dropped to his knees panting.

"Oi Sasuke... You ok man?"

"No... My chi..." Sasuke said looking at the red lines. "It's gone."

"More like blocked. We can't have you getting an advantage over us can we?" The grey haired ninja stated. "Now we are chance. Let's get going... Jiroubou!" The grey haired ninja called.

"Heh. Too easy!" The large round man called. He palmed his hands together before hitting the floor with them. "Doton kekkai: Dorou doumu!" The ground broke apart in front of the ninja and circled round the konoha ninja. They were then quickly engulfed in an earth dome. "Heh. Got them. Leave these guys to me. And don't worry. I'll try not to kill Sasuke." Jiroubou said walking forward.

"Just hurry up you fast bastard." Tayuya yelled. Jiroubou put his hands on the dome and the dome glowed.

'Heh. I'll suck them dry of their chakra.'

Inside the dome the group glanced about. Sasuke scowled. "This is bad."

"Oi... Everyone step back." Kiba called as he went into his beast like state. "Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he drilled into the wall. He jumped back and the group watched the wall heal up.

"You've got to be kidding." Sasuke muttered. They slowly stepped back to back. "This is no normal wall of dirt." Sasuke said as his sharingan appeared. Hinata used her Byakugan. "This dome is coated with chakra. No wonder it's healing."

"Bu-but... He's stealing our chakra. So he's recovering and draining us." Hinata spoke as she looked at her hands. 'This is bad.'

"Hinata. Use your chi...." Sasuke called.

"Hold it." Shikamaru spoke up. "We don't know if the seal will activate again on Hinata. We can't take a chance right now. Our only shot is to break through this barrier." Shikamaru said. 'The question is how...?'

Time passed slowly. And slowly the group got weaker under the lack of chakra.

"We're running out of time." Hinata muttered.

Shikamaru sighed. 'We've all made an error in dashing right in. We should have studied our foes more.' Shikamaru sighed again. 'Now we've ended up like this.

Kiba growled. 'That's it I'm not going to sit here any longer.' He reached into his pouch. "Ok... That's it. Before my chakra runs out... We're going to make an air shaft. Akamaru here." Kiba said passing his dog a food pill. Akamaru's fur turned red. "Let's go!" Kiba said as his dog hopped onto his back. "Juujin bunshin!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru turned into another Kiba. Both snarled and palmed hands. They throw themselves into a rotation. "Gatsuuga!"

The walls tore away as the pair drilled into the sides. But it did nothing as when both stopped. All the holes they made began to heal. "Damn... Every dent. Even the ground is being healed." Kiba growled as Shikamaru glanced about.

"We won't last minutes the way things are going." Kiba stated. Shikamaru took a breath.

'Ok... I think I have a plan.' He glanced up to the wall. "Hey listen! I want to speak to your leader!" Shikamaru yelled as everyone's eyes fell on him.

"We admit defeat. We won't chase Goku. So please let us out of here!" Most of the faces changed to shock and surprise.

"Shikamaru...What you doing?" Kiba spoke.

"No chance... Like I would let a meal get away." Jiroubou spoke. Shikamaru glanced about.

"Then... never mind the rest. Just let me out. Me alone. I'm tired of fighting. It's too much trouble." The group was left in silence. Had they just heard right?

"You jerk! Do you have the faintest clue what you're saying?!" Kiba yelled. Jiroubou laughed.

"Some leader! Begging for your life what a joke." Jiroubou smirked. "Guess when close to death. A man's true colours come out. And to think your teammates put your trust in you. Heh. What a scumbag."

As Jiroubou said this. Chouji thought back on a few things. And to what Shikamaru had said just as they left. About bringing back Goku no matter what. Even at the cost of his life to get him."

"A person like you deserves to die." Jiroubou called. "Deserting Goku. Then your teammates. So this is konoha's chunin ninja?"

"Shikamaru... Of all the things I thought you to be." Kiba snarled. "A traitor wasn't one."

"Shut it Kiba." Chouji growled out. Kiba blinked as he glanced to him. Shikamaru crouched and form a unique hand sign. Sasuke blinked.

'I remember that sign. Shikamaru formed that when he battled...' Sasuke glanced to Chouji as the boy began to eat.

"Great he loses his temper and then binges on junk food. Two useless..."

"Hold it Kiba." Sasuke spoke. Kiba glanced to him. "Think... Who here has known Goku the longest?"

"That would be these two. But look that them." Kiba stated.

"And would they not know each other just as well?" Kiba blinked.

"Remember who these guys are. Heh, I do believe you have just been had Kiba." Kiba glared.

"And what does that mean?" Shikamaru opened his eyes as Kiba finished speaking.

"Hinata. Do you mind using your Byakugan to look at the spot behind you and Chouji?" Hinata nods.

"Ok." She formed seals and looked to the walls. She took note of the wall with no mark. And the one with it. "There's the spot." Kiba had no idea what was going on.

"Hinata. Use a kunai. Chouji you ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah..." Chouji said with a smirk. The round lad formed a seal. "Baika no jutsu!" Chouji's body expanded into a large ball.

"You see Kiba." Hinata spoke. "Them holes you made helped us find the weak point in the wall. Where the chakra's thinnest." Hinata said stabbing a kunai into one of the spirals.

"Shikamaru's skill to draw our foes location out was smart. It helped him find our foes location."

"I see... Now I get it." Kiba said fist his palm.

"Get going Chouji." Shikamaru called.

"Got it!" Chouji yelled as he tucked his head and limps into his body. "Nikudan sensha!" Chouji yelled as he rammed through the wall. The team made their way out quickly. Jiroubou released his jutsu as the smoke cleared.

"You're awesome Chouji." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Hehe." Chouji grinned as Jiroubou scowled at the group.

"So... You broke free of my barrier jutsu. Pretty good." The genin tensed. Sasuke and Kiba stepped forward.

"We'll deal with him." Both then rushed the large sound ninja.

"Wait!" Hinata called stopping the two. "It's too risky attacking head on. Our chakra's drained so he can draw out our battle for a while. Goku will be long gone by then." Jiroubou smirked.

"The girl's right. So let's have some fun." Jiroubou palmed the ground. The dirt threw up and Hinata looked on with her Byakugan. Jiroubou had vanished. Kiba's nose caught a scent.

"Behind us!" Instantly the ground gave way behind them and a large boulder was brought into the air.

"Doton: Doryou Dango!" Jiroubou yelled.

The genin tensed as Chouji formed a seal. The group ran but slid to a stop as they heard the yell. "Nikudan sensha!" Chouji's human juggernaut technique destroyed the rock and pushed against Jiroubou.

Jiroubou smirked. "Shoshitsu!" He yelled kneeing Chouji into the air. He then jumped up with the boy. "Tokken!" He rammed his shoulder in to Chouji knocking the jutsu out of action. Shikamaru quickly stopped his friend. The rest of the team got ready to attack.

"Guys hold it!" Shikamaru yelled out. They glance back. "We're running out of time. We'll need to split into two groups. This we'll catch up to Goku." Shikamaru set Chouji down and formed a seal. "Sasuke. You'll back me up."

"Heh. Kageshibari no jutsu." Jiroubou spoke. "You're shadow won't hold me. None of your cheap tricks will." Jiroubou stated. "And you're the squad leader? Do you think splitting the teams will help?" The team knew their chances slim with this. But they were low on options. "Makes thing more difficult for a team if their leader is an idiot." He smirked.

"Well scumbags... Given the shadow loving depressing moron you work under. I'll be nice and kill you all before you even notice what you're suffering." As he spoke Chouji stood.

"Heh. Just try it... I'll finish this with one..." Sasuke drew his blade.

"Hold it Sasuke!" Chouji yelled from behind Shikamaru. "He's mine... I'll deal with him myself." Shikamaru and the team blinked.

"Chouji..." Chouji pulled out a bag of solid pills and handed them to Shikamaru.

"Relax Shikamaru. I have got something else for this guy." Shikamaru looked worried.

"You... Don't mean." Chouji nods turning, stepping up to face Jiroubou.

"Yeah... Got special reserve with me."

"Chouji... You..."

"Don't worry. Take everyone and go. Get out of here." Shikamaru was a bit reluctant. Knowing full well of the danger Chouji was about to go through.

"Chouji. You can't go up again this guy." Sasuke called.

"Why is it we banded up together?" Chouji spoke. "If we lose Goku. We'll be what he's been saying." Chouji stated. "An idiot leading a bunch of scumbags." The group remained silent at his words. Shikamaru sighed drawing the rest of the group over.

"Eat this you guys... It's Chouji's parting gift."

"Thanks Chouji." Sasuke spoke glancing to the boy. As they each ate one Shikamaru turned to Chouji.

"Catch up to us. You got that Chouji."

"Yeah."

Jiroubou smirked at that,

"Let's go!" Shikamaru called as the team took off. Chouji glared at Jiroubou. The large man raced at him as he drew out a small container.

"I'll finish you off quickly and then deal with the rest!" Jiroubou glanced at the small container. Three pills. One red, one yellow, and the last green. 'Those aren't hyorogan. What are they?'

Chouji popped the greens case open. 'First... The green spinach pill. The Horengan!' As Jiroubou rushed Chouji. The boy tackled with equal force.

'What?' Jiroubou was confused. How could this brat hold him back?

As the team raced on Hinata spoke out. "Shikamaru... When you talked with Chouji. You sounded like he has something to help him?"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said glancing back. "The Akimichi special. The triple threat. Green, yellow, red. The triad coloured pills, Sanshokugan. Can give you explosive power."

"No wonder he sounds so sure of himself." Sasuke spoke.

"But I guess... They have heavy side effects?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah... let's hope Chouji can win before the red pill."

"What will happen?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru didn't reply. "I see..." Sasuke said.

Chouji pushed forward and picked Jiroubou up. He then brought Jiroubou over his head and slammed the man into the ground. Jiroubou bounced along and into a tree. Chouji smirked. The pill kicked in and Chouji flinched.

'Ah crud... Never thought a horengan could hurt this bad...'

Back with the squad.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Kiba muttered to Akamaru.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Akamaru can normally tell a foe's strength by their scent. He's just worried them pills may not be enough for Chouji to win against that monster."

"It's true." Hinata spoke. "If we sit back and look at the situation. We really don't know what power that man has. Chouji may stand zero chance against him. And yet..." Hinata frowned.

"Yeah..." Sasuke spoke up. "That's the nature of battle."

"That's right." Shikamaru spoke up. "We knew from the start that we weren't out for a picnic. We've staked our lives to get Goku back. I'd imagine the worst case scenario where we would have to fight our own battles. And right now if we aren't prepared to kill one enemy apiece. We won't make it to Goku."

Shikamaru stopped a moment before speaking again. "Chouji has a good heart. What he lacks is confidence. The one thing he is confident about is that he's the weakest link amongst us..."

"Tell us something we don't know." Kiba spoke up. "That's why he stayed behind. He wanted to be the first one to be useful." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sure..."

Back with Chouji. The Akimichi was about to try a new move. He drew kunai on wire around his body. 'Baika no jutsu!" Chouji expanded and the wire squeezed against his body. He threw himself into a roll and raced at Jiroubou.

'Kunai for traction... Making him faster and more destructive.' Jiroubou palmed the ground. "Doton: Doro gaeshi!" A rectangular slab stood into the air and Chouji hit it full on. But it did nothing to stop Chouji as he ran right into Jiroubou. The man gripped tight slowing the ball to a stop. The kunai digging into his body. Chouji blinked at what he saw. Arrows... No triangles... Lots of them connected and spreading over Jiroubou's body.

"Don't push your luck scumbag! Hosho!" Jiroubou forced his palm into Chouji's body and the lad bounced along the ground. The jutsu deactivated. "Heh... You know something. You get five people together; one of them is always rejected. The guy they only keep around for a laugh." Chouji glared at Jiroubou. "And in a pinch, he's always the first one to go. A pawn among knights. You are the pawn."

"No..." Chouji growled.

XXXXX

"_Hey Chouji. You can do it! As my teammate I expect nothing less from a good guy like you!" Goku called out as he watched Chouji master his jutsu._

XXXXX

"..." 'He's dead wrong'

XXXXX

"_Hey Chouji... You know a lot about food pills. Can you come help me? It's helpful having someone who knows what they're doing." Sakura asked as Chouji glanced up from the step's he was sitting on._

"_Sure..."_

XXXXX

'But...'

XXXXX

"_Ok Chouji. You need to put everything into this. Stuffing your face may give you strength but you need to focus." Kim said as she put her team through team formations._

_XX_

"_Chouji, all you want to do is eat..." Asuma said looking at the boy. "You should train a bit more. Shikamaru and Goku have made chunin already."_

_XX_

"_This is why everyone makes fun of you!" Ino stated. "You're just a pi..."_

_XX_

"_Great he loses his temper and then binges on junk food. Two useless..."_

_XX_

"No..?" Jiroubou spoke. "Heh. From the look of things I did touch a nerve? Hmph... All the same, konoha must be short on talent.... To send trash out like you to pursue us."

Chouj glanced down. His eyes hidden from view.

XXXX

"_Chouji's been part of my team a short time. But I know Chouji like Goku would. He's the best for any team." Shikamaru stated to Kiba._

_XX_

"_But if we went at it, you would be stronger, right?" Shikamaru questioned Chouji. "I might give up if I went against you."_

XXXX

'Shikamaru... Goku... You guys have always had faith in me.'

XXXX

"_And your you." Shikamaru said._

_XX_

"_Chouji no matter what people say... You are strong. In both heart and body. Let no one tell you otherwise." Goku stated._

_XX_

"_Chouji... you ready?" Shikamaru asked._

XXXX

Chouji drew the container out and took the yellow pill out. 'They've always had faith in me.... Always believed in my strength.' He swallowed the pill. Chakra burst too life. "That's why Shikamaru... Let me fight this alone!"

Jiroubou smirked racing at Chouji. "That's some taste chakra. Still, far from a main course."

Chouji looked up with a smirk. "Here I come fatso!"

"Right back at you, fatso!" Jiroubou growled. But the man was met with a large palm to the face.

"Bubun baika no jutsu!" Chouji yelled as he forced Jiroubou into the ground. The man growled and forced Chouji into the air.

"No fooling around!"

Back with the team where we left off. "Sure..." Shikamaru sighed out. "Sure, I know what you all think. But there's something else that only me... Goku and even by my surprise. Sakura know."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"That compared to me, or anyone here right now. Chouji is by far the strongest."

"E-er..." Hinata blinked. Shikamaru glanced to her with a smirk.

"Take away the factor of chi. And I doubt even Goku could match Chouji. Heh... Now that I think about. I think he even said that."

'That's what we believe.'

Back with Chouji. The boy formed a seal. "Take this!"

Jiroubou blinked as Chouji instantly expanded in size. Not like his normal baika no jutsu. This was beyond it. "Chou baika no jutsu!" Chouji roared as he crushed Jiroubou under him. Chouji blinked as he felt something push from under him.

"**Never though a loser like you... Would force me into second stage...**" Jiroubou growled in the shadows. He tensed his palm before pushing up. "**Shogekisho!**" Chouji bounced into the air and returned to his normal size. He crashed into the ground with a thud. He glanced over and blinked.

Jiroubou's skin and darkened and his hair grew longer. Strange bumps along his head and shoulders.

"**Now you're finished. In this second state, my power is ten times what it was before. I'm invincible.**"

'No way... He transformed...' Chouji blinked.

"**There are drawbacks of course... Such as a greater than ever need for chakra.**" Chouji rolled onto his side and flinched at the yellow pills effects.

'It's too painful to move... That karegan curry pill. Never expected the side effects to be this rough. All that's left is the red tongarashigan chilli pepper pill. But if I use that one... I'll die for sure.'

"**Finally... It's dinner time...**" Jiroubou smirked.

Back with the squad they had stop on a branch as Shikamaru stabbed into the wood. "Besides, he promised me..."

XXXX

"_You catch up to us. You got that Chouji?"_

"_Yep."_

XXXX

"He'll beat his enemy... And he will catch up to us." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke and Hinata nod.

"Course he will. He's an able man when he tries." Kiba stated.

"So listen, guys." With that they took off. "While he's catching up. How about we go pick up Goku!"

"Yeah!"

On the tree Shikamaru stabbed. An arrow was left on it.

Back with Chouji. Jiroubou had gripped Chouji by the neck and forced him into the ground. "**Hmph... There isn't enough chakra left at all now... Hardly an appetizer.**"

Chouji panted and tried to reach out to the bag of chips beside him. Jiroubou stepped onto his hand. "**What, only one left? Still, I'm famished...**" Chouji glared.

XXXXX

"_So... What's the meat eater's club?" Goku asked as he and Chouji walked side by side with Chouza. Both were about 11._

"_This is a more a family meeting with male friends of the Akimichi. But because you enjoy your food like us Naruto. I thought you would enjoy."_

"_Yeah Naruto. There is no better place to eat to our hearts content than here." Goku grinned._

"_Sweet!" The group entered with the Akimichi and sat at a large table. As soon as he first plate was down the feast began. Goku was enjoying himself as he ate with likeminded sets when it came to food. Or for more the fact, meat._

_But it was about to turn into a new state of events as when they had all calmed their sitting in the middle of the table. Surround by Akimichi and Goku. We a long bit of pork. Still on its bone and still hot. The group glanced about and instantly the table was thrown up. The men stood in a circle. The pork in the middle._

"_Heh." One Akimichi smirked. "You'll have to forgive me Chouza-sama... But I'm having the last bite!" Chouza smirked._

"_You forget who you're talking too... Prepare to eat my foot while I have that pork._

"_Aaaahh...!" Goku said as he opened his mouth. The group blinked as they noticed and Goku quickly jumped as the men tried to tackle him._

"_That's our last bite!" The men yelled as Goku was forced on the offensive and keep his pork out of the Akimichi's mouths. Goku jumped over one and flipped onto a table._

"_No way! Hehe... I'll have the last bite." Goku said as his pork got heavy and blinked. Chouji had his mouth round the meat. Chouji grinned._

"_No one... But me, has the last bite." He muffled out as he removed the meat from the bone. Goku blinked in surprise he'd missed him. But before long the room began to fill with laughter._

"_At a boy!" Chouza cheered._

XXXXXX

Jiroubou smirked. "**As I was saying, you're nothing but a filthy, castaway pawn. But don't worry... Once I'm done with you, I've got a hankering for some fresh, juicy knights. You're fat, pathetic, shunned and now... Dead.**"

'_We don't want you in our ninja game!_'

XXXX

"_But why?" A Chouji of seven asked._

"_Because whatever team you join always loses!" One kid yelled._

"_You're too dumb to play." Chouji frowned._

"_Look... We won't have an even number without him. You know the only reason shogi is any fun is both sides are equal." Shikamaru stated. Chouji looked up in hope._

"_But having a pawn like him is the same as not having it at all!" Shikamaru watched Chouji walk off._

_XXXXX_

"_And... the whole Akimichi clan is all fat and stupid. That's what everyone says..." Chouji muttered to his father as he sat beside him._

"_Is that so?" Chouza asked looking at his son. He smiled. "Ah, Chouji, you're a sweet boy, Sweeter than anybody. Sooner or later you'll find a friend who sees that in you. When that happens, you treasure that friend. Become comrades, and have faith in each other okay." Chouji smiled with a nod._

"_Hey! Aren't you..." Shikamaru spoke walking up the steps to the roof Chouji was on. Chouji blinked._

"_You're that guy who..."_

"_I'm Shikamaru... From the Nara clan. And, um, you're sitting in special seat."_

"_Your special seat?" Chouji asked._

"_I like lying on my back and watching the clouds from there..."_

"_You're here for... Cloud watching?" Chouji asked. "What happened to the ninja game?"_

"_Heh... It got tiresome, so I quit. So... What's your name?"_

_Chouji stared a moment. He smiled. "Chouji. Akimichi Chouji of the Akimichi clan." With that Shikamaru sat down. He looked up._

"_Oi..." Chouji blinked as Shikamaru tapped the wooden beams to the roof of the seat. "You up there?"_

"_Yeah... Good to see you too Shikamaru." Chouji blinked as he looked up. A mass of blond hair appeared before a blue eyed whisker faced boy poked his head over. "You're late... Of by the way... I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you Chouji."_

"_Naruto's a good friend of mine since just after classes started. So... What you doing?"_

"_Nothing much... There's been hardly any clouds." Goku spoke. "But it annoys me that when you show up... So do the clouds." Shikamaru smirked._

"_Good..." Shikamaru said laying back._

"_Err... Would you guy's like a snack?" Chouji said holding a bag._

"_Now you're speaking my language." Goku said. "A snack and cloud watching."_

"_I agree. What could be better than guys enjoying a past time like this?"_

XXXXXXXX

Chouji took deep breaths. 'Sorry... Shikamaru... I can't go on.' He pulled out the container again and took out the red pill. Jiroubou got ready to strike.

'But if it kills me... I will... Destroy him!' Chouji popped the pill into his mouth.

"**Whatever you're doing, it's too late now!**" Jiroubou yelled as he unleashed his a'ssho. The ground exploded as Chouji now stood behind Jiroubou. Chouji's back had large chakra blue wings.

'Focus...' Chouji mussed. 'All my chakra... On my left hand.' His left fist glowed with the immense amount of chakra. Jiroubou glared to the boy's back.

"**Gangaki!**" Jiroubou yelled punching Chouji. Chouji's right palm caught the fist.

"It's no good." Chouji stated. "I'm a hundred times stronger than before!" He then elbowed Jiroubou in the chest and sent him flying back.

'Impossible! His chakra is massive enough to transform him?!' Jiroubou blinked as Chouji stood over him.

"Don't they say there's nothing scarier than a grudge over food? Well, that elbow... Was for snarfing the last chip." He brought his left fist up. "And here's... Another blow..."

Jiroubou panicked. "**W-wait!**"

"This one is more serious, though. You see, you call me... A thrown away pawn. I don't think I'm ready to forgive that." The words that had passed that Jiroubou had said about Shikamaru. Came back. Jiroubou panicked more.

"**Wai... Wait... Let's not rush into...**"

"But even worse!" Chouji yelled. "You insult my best friend? That's worse than stealing the last bite of the very best food. It's worse than calling me fatso, or scumbag. In fact, it's utterly and absolutely... Unforgivable!" Chouji yelled driving his fist into Jiroubou's chest.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The thundering crash of Chouji's fist echoed out. Nothing made a noise as dust settled and Jiroubou's curse mark began to fade from his body. Chouji panted before he fell backwards. His energy sapped in that move. 'I... actually won...' Chouji slowly forced himself to his feet and began to his walk after his team. As he tracked through the forest. He came up to a tree. What he saw their brought his father's words back. And he could help but cry.

'Ah, Chouji. You're a sweet boy, sweeter than anybody.'

'Sooner or later you'll find a friend who sees that in you. When that happens, you treasure that friend.'

'Become comrades, and have faith in each other.'

Tear's hit the floor as his father was right. 'Pa.... I've got lots of comrades now.' Chouji said to himself as he looked down from the arrow in the tree.

A pain shot through his body and Chouji was forced to sit down against the tree. With that Chouji's body slumped forward.

As the team travelled Shikamaru saw a butterfly pass him. Sasuke blinked as he saw Shikamaru's face.

"What's up?"

Shikamaru glanced forward. "Nothing..."

XXXXXX

Time quickly passed as the team continued to chase. "Heh we're catching up." Kiba called.

"Why haven't we encountered any traps? Shikamaru?" Hinata called.

"Our enemy's underestimated us. Thinking that their comrade has finished us and has Sasuke. Heh. We'll use this to our advantage."

"Heh. Yeah let's." Sasuke said with a smirk.

With the escaping team. "That idiot Jiroubou... Late again." The grey haired ninja spoke.

"...Nope... Here he is..." The six armed ninja called. And at that Jiroubou appeared behind the team.

"What took you so long?" The grey haired ninja asked.

"Sorry... I was draining them loser's chakra." Jiroubou said.

"Hey fatso, we don't have time to fart around! Carry the casket! Be useful for once!!" Tayuya yelled.

"Ok..." Jiroubou said. The sound ninja went quiet. This was not Jiroubou.

"Jiroubou... What's wrong...? Feeling ill?" The six armed ninja asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Jiroubou asked. The six armed ninja turned to face Jiroubou in midair.

"Means I ain't handing over the casket to you! Because you ain't Jiroubou." Jiroubou growled as he drew a kunai.

"My turn!" The six armed ninja yelled throwing the casket to his teammates. "Sakon, Tayuya, you go on ahead!" The six armed one called.

"Got it Kidoumaru!" Sakon yelled. Tayuya caught the casket and they took off. Kidoumaru caught the downward kunai strike with his two upper arms.

"Jiroubou's always scolding Tayuya about her language." Kidoumaru said as he cheeks puffed.

"I see..." Shikamaru said as the henge faded.

"Ninpo: Kumoshibari!" Kidoumaru unleashed a web from his mouth on Shikamaru sending the Chunin into a tree.

Sasuke appeared from behind as he drew his blade. "Oi spiderman!" Sasuke called as Kidoumaru glanced up. "Take this! Katon... Ha!" Sasuke yelled unleashing a crescent wave of fire. Kidoumaru dropped backwards off the branch and used webs to suspend him as Sasuke flew passed him. He smirked as Hinata appeared behind him.

"Juken!" Kidoumaru flipped out the way as Hinata lashed out. He drew a large blob of webbing from his mouth.

"Ninpo: Kumosokai!" A large net of webbing attached itself to Hinata's body. "Now to cocoon you..." Kidoumaru said with a smirk.

"Not so fast! Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as two grey drills raced at the brown skinned six armed man.

"Like that will stop me!" Kidoumaru yelled as he moved with two of his arms and tangled Hinata up with the other 4.

"Damn it..." Sasuke growled as he tried to move. But his feet. And Kiba and Akamaru's... Were stuck to the branches. All they could do was watch Hinata be contained like a meal for a hungry spider.

"I'll leave her for later... Now for you three..."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah..." Sasuke drew his blade. "Katon!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashed multiple strikes. A fine web of fire appeared. He drew his blade back. "Ha!" Kidoumaru evaded the fast barrage of red burning lines.

"Fancy move... But you'll have to do better." Sasuke glared.

'I can't use the release. If I tried the other move. He'll dodge the beam. And I could so use the chakra right now.' Kidoumaru smirked as he saw the annoyed look in the boys face.

"Well... Looks like it's time to kill you two off." Kidoumaru said drawing out rock hard webbing. He drew them back and blinked as he saw Kiba smirk.

He pulled himself skyward as Hinata jumped a branch for a second try. She flipped and skidded back as Kidoumaru threw the rock hard weapons. Hinata dodged with ease and Kidoumaru scowled.

"How did you break free from my webbing girl? And why unlike these three... Are you not getting stuck to the webbing on the branches?" Kidoumaru questioned as Hinata got into her Hyuuga stance.

"I've seen into the webbing. A fine coat of chakra runs through the threads. It's easy to cut when you use chakra to cut chakra." Hinata then moved to free Shikamaru and then Sasuke and Kiba. As they moved aside. Hinata kept her eyes on Kidoumaru as she spoke.

"You guys go on... I'm the only one who can match him."

"Hinata... You think you can? I hate to say this... But you're no Neji." Kiba said. Hinata smirked. A new thing for Kiba to see.

"Don't worry... You're right... I'm no Neji... But I have a skill which he doesn't have. Trust me... I'll be fine and I will catch up." Hinata stated. Sasuke and the team nod and quickly take off.

Kidoumaru smirked. "You're not getting away!" He yelled as he unleashed a vast web that covered Hinata and aimed to stab the running shinobi. Hinata's hands glowed and she cut the webbing.

"Oh... Well..." Kidoumaru smirked at Hinata. "You must be the strongest member of this team at the moment?" Hinata scowled as she got into her Hyuuga stance.

"Not much of a talker? No matter... I'll toy with you for a few minutes and then you'll die!"

Hinata's Byakugan flared as she saw chakra gather at Kidoumaru's cheeks. Hinata tensed and began to evade the miniature web barrage.

'There's too many!' Hinata mussed as she was caught by a large web and stuck to a tree.

"You're good with chakra.... You've got sharp eyes. Your precision is razor sharp. And you know exactly where to strike." Kidoumaru stated. "Orochimaru-sama warned me. Of the gentle fist." He smirked. "If you can't move your arms... You won't sever my threads!"

Hinata sighed. She looked up with a smirk

"So much for this to be fun.... It's only been a minute and I've figured out the strategy." Kidoumaru gather chakra to his cheeks and he breathed in. Hinata closed her eyes. 'Ninpo: Nenkin!' Kidoumaru fired a hard long thread at Hinata. Aiming for the kill. Hinata summoned chakra to her body as she opened her eyes. Kidoumaru blinked as Hinata had vanished.

'I'm not good at this... But.' Hinata landed before Kidoumaru and got into a unique stance. "Juuken..." Hinata called as she brought her right arm low and her arm high up behind. "Hakke Sanjuunishou..." A ying-yang symbol appeared below her and two rings with kanji on them. She then struck forward.

'Shot!' Kidoumaru cursed as he was to slow to move back. Hinata drove two strikes to Kidoumaru's chest.

"Ni Shou!" Her speed increased. "Yon shou!" Kidoumaru slid along the tree as Hinata yelled. "Juuroku shou!" Each strike hitting a point on the chakra network. "Sanjuuni shou!" Then finished with 32 strike and sent Kidoumaru skidding into the tree behind him. Hinata took a breath. A smile crept up. 'I did it...'

The smile faded as she now saw that the chakra network on Kidoumaru hadn't faded one bit. She reduced the chakra on her eyes to see Kidoumaru with a plate of something golden over his face. But not just his face... But all his body. 'Golden skin?' Hinata crouched into her stance ready for anything. 'That's the same stuff that he used as his weapons... It's a different substance to his normal webbing...'

"That was close." Kidoumaru said with a smirk. "You almost got me with that attack..."

"What are you... You don't just produce that from your mouth..."

"Heh." Kidoumaru chuckled. "You got it right there... My Kumonenkin... It turns metal when it touches air. No chakra can get through. And I can emit this stuff from not only my mouth... But my sweat glands as well."

'Not good...' Hinata mused. 'If I can't touch him like I am now... I'll have to resort to my back up...' Hinata glanced at Kidoumaru. 'Because of how we caught them... I doubt he knows how to do like the other did to Sasuke...'

Kidoumaru stared at the Hyuuga. 'My moves won't work on her. Not with them eyes on me. I'll just have to go for the blind spot. And do it from a good distance.' Hinata blinked as Kidoumaru vanished.

'Where he go?' Hinata stood and glanced about. Her Byakugan scanned the field. 'He's moved just out of range... But what's he planning?' Hinata blinked and jumped to the side as a kunai with a tag hit the floor. As she looked at the tag. This left her wide open to a barrage on her, at all angles.

'Game over...' Hinata glanced about.

'He fooled me... I've got to use one of the four trump cards!' She gathered energy and threw herself into a spin. 'The...'

"Kaiten!" Hinata yelled as she formed a dome of chakra and deflected all the golden web kunai.

'What... She saw them!? Does she have eyes in the back of her head? And that defence move? Using chakra to deflect physical attacks.' Hinata turned and threw a kunai at Kidoumaru from the small crater she stood in. Kidoumaru ducked the kunai and sweated a bit.

"I know your there... Come out." Hinata called looking at Kidoumaru.

'So... Looks like there's more to them eyes. That's some ocular skill. Guess I've got to take it up a level.' Kidoumaru jumped up and Hinata watched as Kidoumaru hung from a branch with his legs connected to webbing. A curse mark in a river weed like pattern across his body.

Hinata's Byakugan stared at the chakra. 'That energy... It's incredible... His chakra going hyperactive!'

Kidoumaru mused over his next move on the Hyuuga. 'Those moves... She blocked the attack from behind and pin pointed my spot. In short... A wide x-ray vision is what she has... Then that jutsu...' Kidoumaru bit his thumb and his drew a web with two of his 6 arms. He palmed the web. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large spider appeared below Kidoumaru as Hinata watched from below. Hinata shivered. If one thing was for sure... She was about to face one of her big fears... And she knew there was no turning back.

Oh how she hated spiders....

"I'm going to figure out how to beat you." Kidoumaru stated.

'If this was any other fight... I would have just run...' Hinata tensed her body. 'But I can't run here. Not with Goku on the line.'

'If she can block physical attacks by emitting chakra and rotating...' Kidoumaru mused. A large web bag formed from the back of the spider.

'Eeewww!' Hinata mentally yelled. Kidoumaru drew a golden web kunai. And unleashed a barrage of small spiders. Hinata tensed.

'Please don't touch me.... Please don't touch me!' She rapidly yelled in her head. "Kaiten!" She yelled going into a rotation. All the time yelling please don't touch me in her head. The rotation slowed and Kidoumaru smirked.

"Got ya!" He threw a golden web kunai as he saw an opening.

Hinata heard the yell and scanned the field. As she found the kunai she formed an aura of energy and deflected the kunai away. Hinata then ducked to the side. 'Get it off me! 'She yelled wiping the webbing off her body.

'That was odd... What did she just do?' Kidoumaru scowled. 'I'll have to study more.' He then moved off into the forest.

'I have to be careful.' Hinata mused. 'That webbing slowed my Kaiten. No doubt he'll be searching tactics to work that in again. I have to be careful.' Instantly a barrage of kunai fired at her and she quickly jumped. She then rotated sideways dodging the attack from her right. As she landed more spiders fell.

'Hakke sanjuunishou!' Hinata yelled as she attacked the spiders. 'Ew! Egh! So hairy!' Hinata mentally shivered as she hit each one away. Kidoumaru smirked and increased the number of spiders.

'No choice... I've got to use the next trump card...' Hinata stopped and formed her hakke stance. She moved her arms more round as a white aura appeared in a whirlwind.

'This girl... She can use that too!'

A green ying yang symbol formed. "Juuken... Hakke rokujuuyonshou!" Hinata yelled as she rapidly attacked.

'I see... That energy increases one's own power... That's why Orochimaru is so keen with this Goku boy? But still... It's not enough.' As Hinata stopped, Kidoumaru unleashed Kunai at her back and Hinata ducked. One cut her shoulder.

'Oh no... The blind spot!' Hinata mentally yelled.

Kidoumaru stared a second. He smirked. 'Well what do you know... There's a blind spot in that eye jutsu. From a first judge... It seemed to cover 360 degree's over a distance of 50 meters. But it seems there's a blind spot. One of them kunai got through. Hehehe...' Kidoumaru chuckled as he got excited. He then moved to do his next attack.

Hinata panted as she gripped her arm. 'Not good... If he's as good at studying from what I've seen... He's going to try again. Damn I was careless... I don't want to waste my final 2 trump cards. Not until I know I can get him.' Hinata gripped her right arm as blood dripped.

'I have no choice... He's going to attack the blind spot... But I can't move my right arm well enough to use one of my other trump cards... Let alone the rokujuuyonshou.' Hinata tensed as kunai and spiders raced at her. Her body regained her aura and she blurred passed the spiders and kunai. She stumbled forward as two kunai hit her back. She bit down from yelping. She panted.

'Yes... Got you... Them eyes aren't as perfect as I thought. That's what the Kaiten was used for. So you could protect that spot. But now I have you...' He smirked.

Hinata panted. 'I didn't think... holding back my moves... would be this painful.' Hinata sighed with a small smile. 'I messed up big time... Really big time.' She closed her eyes.

'Being a Hyuuga... we're supposed to not show all our moves if we can help it. So people can't figure them out... I followed the same thing with Goku's training... Foolish I was to do this...' Hinata closed her eyes. 'I'll make up for my mistake!' She looked up with a glare. The large spider fell from above. Chakra glowed on her body as she cut away her jacket. Her left arm show up. "Juuken!" She yelled destroying the spider. As the jacket fell with the webbing a light blue battle kimono could be seen underneath. A violet sash round her waist.

As the webbing fell Kidoumaru smirked. 'Silly girl... Nothing will save you!' With that the kunai rained on her.

Hinata tensed. "Agh...!!!" She yelled as a bright field of energy burst round her in an explosion and knocked the kunai away. Hinata took a deep breath as her aura calmed. Kidoumaru grinned.

'You're fun prey girl. It's been fun. But you look wasted... Time to end this with my next strike.' With that the curse mark spread over Kidoumaru's body. His skin darkened and his hair lengthened and turned gold like his webbing. He made a bow and arrow out of his webbing. The gold type for the bow and arrow. And the soft part for the string to launch the arrow.

Hinata took deep breaths. 'It's now... Or never...' Slowly her chi rotated round her body in a slow whirlwind. 'No one ever knew I could do this... I spent night after night... Looking deep inside me...'

Kidoumaru smirked as he watched the girl stand there. 'There's no point. This attack is even too fast for you girl. This will kill you 100 percent... Ready...'

The ground shook round Hinata as lightening jumped from her feet along the ground. 'I can do this... I can pull on it at will... I can...' She clenched her eyes shut. 'I can...'

"**Die!**" With that the arrow fired out.

'I can...'

The arrow got within a meter from her back. 'At will!' A bright golden shone and Kidoumaru's eyes widen as the smoke cleared. He found no Hyuuga.

'What...' A shadow appeared and he looked up to the sun. A figure with their left arm back and Kidoumaru's eyes widen at the sight. "**No... Way!**"

"Juu..." A palm touched his chest. Kidoumaru palmed.

'Shit...'

"Ken!" Kidoumaru's back expanded and exploded and Kidoumaru flew backwards. As his body hit the floor he gasped his last words.

"Bitch..." His eyes rolled back and his skin returned to normal. Feet tapped the floor as the aura faded. Hinata sighed as she looked at Kidoumaru with her violet eyes.

'I'll think on what I've done later...' She turned and began to walk to her vest. 'But I have to catch up to the others... I need to back them up.' She pulled a jar from the jacket and opened it. 'Hang on everyone... I'll be there soon.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're close." Kiba called.

"Good... With only two left. Even without your chi Sasuke. This should be child's play." Shikamaru stated.

"Then what are we wasting time for. It's three against 2." Sasuke said as Akamaru barked.

"Make that four against 2 Sasuke." Shikamaru said with a smirk. He looked to the setting sun. "With the darkness at our disadvantage." The group nod. "This is the plan for the second the sun rises..." Shikamaru began.

XXXXXXXXX

The sun began to rise a loud tap echoed from the container Ukog was in. Tayuya called out to stop.

"Is it time?"

"Not yet... But it seems we may have trouble." Tayuya said looking up at the three teens.

Sasuke smirked as he held his blade out. "Leave the container and run. Don't worry it's only Goku we want." Sakon stood with a smirk.

"What has those two bastards been doing? To let them get this far." Sakon jumped at them.

"Who cares? I'll deal with these three myself!"

"Looks like this guy's got no brains!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped forward. He drew his blade back.

"Ha!" Sakon dodged to the side in midair and formed a hand seal. He drew his right arm back and multiple fists appeared as he attacked.

"Tarenken!" Sasuke was thrown back. Shikamaru and Kiba smirked as they went up in smoke.

'Bunshin!' Tayuya blinked as Sakon landed on the branch next to Sasuke.

"Too easy..." Sasuke smirked. Sakon blinked and looked up.

"Gatsuuga!" Sasuke flipped back and jumped away as Kiba crashed down on Sakons spot. The man jumped back and a second Gatsuuga raced at Sakon and the man ducked. But it raced at Tayuya.

'Them brats! They lured us into alignment and aimed for me from the start!'

"You think it's that easy?!" Sakon yelled jumping after Kiba. Tayuya blinked as she froze in her spot.

"Kagemane no jutsu success!" Tayuya glanced to Shikamaru then to Kiba. Her body stuck as Kiba gripped the container and threw it away.

"Tayuya! Grab that container! Move it!" Tayuya moved to the side as Sakon raced to her branch.

"I can't!" She yelled as her body collided with Sakon.

"Catch!" Sasuke smirked as he appeared in the air and caught the container which Kiba threw.

"Good job Shikamaru. Let's go... These fools aren't worth the time." Shikamaru and Kiba raced into the forest with Sasuke.

"Akamaru get far enough ahead after he attacked?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... He should have that last tag ready..." Kiba said as they jumped from branch to branch.

"You won't get away!!" The genin glanced back as Sakon was in quick pursuit.

"Not good." Sasuke muttered. As they raced on Akamaru barked on a branch.

"Hurry back as soon as it's set!" Kiba yelled.

"You won't get away!" Sakon roared scaring Akamaru. In his panic Akamaru tripped on a branch and bounced onto a branch beside the smoking tag. Akamaru panicked as he watched Sakon race at him. Kiba had charged as well. As both closed in, the tag went off.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Sasuke called out.

"Oh, on..." Shikamaru spoke as both landed on a branch. They watched as Kiba and Akamaru with Sakon. Were thrown from the smoke and into the valley below them. Sasuke cursed his damned luck.

If he hadn't been so fast on the first encounter with the sound ninja. He'd still have his chi and save the pair.

Both quickly looked up as Tayuya yelled out.

"Sasuke... Take Goku and go. I'll hold her off." Shikamaru quickly called. Sasuke blinked by the lazy ninja's burst. But they blinked as Tayuya stopped on the branch before them. Her eyes locked on something behind them.

"Wh-what are you doing here... Kimimaro." A figure dropped down behind the pair and before both could react to this. Kimimaro had moved the coffin which held Ukog in a large distance away.

"Looks like I miscalculated... Sorry Sasuke." Shikamaru muttered.

The older male stood and faced the three. His eyes looking at the red head. "You're late. Tayuya... And what of the other three? This from the former member of the sound ninja five..."

"It shouldn't be possible..." Tayuya muttered. "After your fight with the boy... You should even be able to move."

"My mind is more powerful than that of my flesh."

A smirk appeared on Tayuya's face. "Can't you even die...?"

"That doesn't matter... I'm just here... You complete my final task... And help Orochimaru slowly make it to his dream."

"I still don't understand something here..." Sasuke growled. "Why now is Orochimaru so interested with Goku?!" Kimimaro looked at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Heh." He smirked. His eyes closed in his smile. He looked up. "If I had the time... I'd grab you... But Orochimaru-sama wants the boy in this case... You will have to wait."

"The hell..."

"You are too late to save this boy..." Kimimaro said stopping Sasuke in his charge.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Kimimaro smirked. "He left of his free will... Well... In one way he did... I even heard him say it to Orochimaru-sama in that large purple prison."

"Liar! Goku wouldn't do such a thing!"

"But his darker half would." Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no more time to waste with you... Tayuya... Make yourself useful. Deal with these two... And if you can." Kimimaro said turning his back to them. "Try not to kill Sasuke. We still need him." With that he took off.

"Stop right there!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed forward. Tayuya jumped in front of Sasuke and knocked him back. Shikamaru caught the Uchiha.

"Calm down Sasuke."

"Calm down? How the hell can I?! Goku's getting away from us!" Sasuke growled.

"If only we had Lee... Garra even. Maybe Sakura..." Shikamaru sighed looking up.

"We don't have time to wonder... We just have to stop Kimimaro... This is the plan, ok Sasuke." Sasuke glanced to Shikamaru. Tayuya smirked as she drew out a long flute. She watched Shikamaru muttering to a nodding Sasuke. Both had their eyes on her.

'Both are long range users... But Sasuke is the bigger threat. No doubt if anything he'll stay and try finish me off while they send that shadow body to hold Kimimaro with his bind technique.'

"Ready Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Bring it punks!" Tayuya yelled.

"Go!" With that both dashed forward. Shikamaru drew a kunai. "It's two against one... Let's make this quick!"

"Bring it!" Tayuya yelled as she clashed with Shikamaru's kunai.

"Now!" Shikamaru yelled as Sasuke dashed from above.

"Take!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped over the stunned woman.

"That!" Sasuke yelled dashing off. 'Heh... Fool.'

The woman blinked and quickly turned to Shikamaru in her shock. "What?! You tricked me! That's cheating!" She blinked as she saw Shikamaru in his jutsu stance and just before the shadow grabbed her she jumped out the way and onto a branch from him. "Like you'd get me a second time." She stated.

"Well... At least Sasuke got away. Remember... Jutsu isn't all a ninja knows." Shikamaru stated.

Tayuya smirked. "It doesn't matter... Who knows it may turn out good if Sasuke goes closer to the boarder... As long as that seal stays on him. He won't be able to harm Orochimaru-sama like he did in the forest."

As Sasuke raced across the tree's he glanced back to Shikamaru. 'Hang in there...' He sighed before looking forward. His eyes turned red. 'I'm coming Goku!' With that, Sasuke landed in a large open clearing. Kimimaro stood waiting. Red sharingan eyes met similar super saiyan green eyes. Sasuke drew his blade.

"Hand over Goku... That's all I want." Sasuke growled.

"No can do... He's going to Orochimaru-sama..."

"Oh... And what will he do once he has Goku?"

"One comes to mind..." Kimimaro said looking at Sasuke. "Take Goku's body for his own."

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Orochimaru-sama... Has achieved his eternal life jutsu... But he need's the body for it... Goku's... And you're too... Sasuke-kun. Will become one of his next bodies."

"You're lord is sick out his head! Like hell I'd hand my body over to him!"

"Do you not want revenge on Itachi." Sasuke smirked.

"Orochi-teme... Is too late for that. Itachi is in konoha... Under black-op's hold." Kimimaro blinked. He sighed.

"I see... Then it won't matter then... I'll just have to kill you. With no reason to drag you too Orochimaru willingly... I'll have to remove things that will get in his way. Even you." Kimimaro stated.

Sasuke tensed as Kimimaro brought his left palm out forward. And a long white bone poked out his palm.

'What is that... That's no normal jutsu...' Sasuke gripped his blade tight. "Guess I'll have to take this serious..." Sasuke raised his blade up. "Let's do this Musha!"

XXXXXXX

"Idiot... What do you think a twerp like you can do?" Tayuya asked facing Shikamaru. "And... Considering the time you've spent getting this far... Every time you catch up with us, you sacrifice one of your teammates in the process." Shikamaru didn't reply to her.

"Is this Goku, or whatever his name is, so important to you?" Tayuya asked. "To sacrifice everyone for just this boy. Sweet... But a completely useless gesture!"

Shikamaru gave a small smile. "This is my first time out as a cell leader... I was too worried about losing someone... I wasn't sure if I'd made the right decisions. As cell leader, my teammate's lives are in my hands... I should've placed more value on the lives of my teammates instead of one person abducted by the enemy. The right thing to do would've been to abort this reckless mission."

"Then why didn't you?" Tayuya asked.

"Things don't always work by the book in this world." Shikamaru looked at Tayuya with a smile. "Besides, abandoning a teammate... Even one like Goku. To protect yourself...? There's no one in my cell like that. Not even me." Shikamaru took a breath.

"Anyway, a lazy daydreamer like me is a poor excuse for a leader... All I can do for my comrades... Is believe in them." Shikamaru stood strait. "Listen... I don't think anyone of them as sacrifices... I don't even believe anyone of them are dead." Shikamaru formed a seal.

XXXXXX

Kiba slid behind Sakon and went with a right hook. Sakon smirked and Kiba blinked as he forced back. Akamaru barked from one of the many tall pillars.

'Why?' Kiba asked himself. 'My attack was dead on, but had no effect. How did he counter?' Kiba glanced

too his partner who jumped down.

"Listen Akamaru. Let's go at him with Gatsuuga..." Sakon blinked as two Kiba's dashed in two directions. One to the right of Sakon on to the left. Both jumped into a rotation. "Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as they crashed down on Sakon.

XXXXXX

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Tayuya yelled as three strange figures appeared from the smoke.

They were all big and beefy. One had two large arm guards with spikes out the front. It had a bandage round his head. It also wore a similar shirtless version to the sound ninja's clothing.

The next one across wore a full black suit. The large rope round its waist. Its hair covered the face and it carried a large club.

The final was bandaged from the waist up. Same clothing for the lower body as the other two. It's head was twisted upside down and had spikes poking out its head. It was also armless.

The look on Shikamaru's face... To anyone that knew him really well. Would clearly tell he was finding this little event beyond anything troublesome. 'Oh, no... This is bad...'

"I'm going to play a melody of death for you!" Tayuya called as she brought her flute up to her mouth. "It's you..."

XXXXXX

"...Who shouldn't underestimate us!" Sakon yelled as he held one of the Kiba's with his hands. Another Sakon out his back held the other Kiba's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sasuke and Kimimaro stared each other down. Sasuke gripped his blade tight.

'With them two bones... It's best I use the Gilgamesh. That way I can push fast and catch him with a Katon Bakuha. Otherwise it's pointless trying anything else. Good thing I have the sharingan.' Sasuke smirked as he brought his blade up. "Gilgamesh!" Sasuke's body glowed as the blade faded and two metal plate arms appeared. His feet also gained metal guards as well as the lower jaw. Two spinning blades dug into the ground as the blue pattern appeared to glow on the armour. Sasuke tensed his body as two blades appeared on the sides of his arms.

'That's the blade... So Goku, the girl and Sasuke. All have them. But I wonder... How good Sasuke is?'

The saws buzzed and Sasuke rushed Kimimaro.

XXXXXX

"Tarenken!" Kiba ducked to the right as he was pummelled by a multiple fist barrage. Only just missing his head being taken off his shoulders. Sakon smirked as Kiba looked at the arm sticking out from Sakon's elbow. It held tight round Kiba's neck. "You know, we're inseparable. Usually my big brother sleeps inside me, but when it comes to a fight, he likes to help. Would you like to meet my bro Ukon." Kiba watched as a pattern covered Sakon's body and a head appeared out the side of Sakon's head. Then a fist came out the top of Ukon's forehead and punched Kiba. Akamaru barked as he raced at the group.

"Tarenkyuku!" Sakon yelled as he delivered a multi kick at Kiba and into Akamaru.. "A triple kick! Feel the power? Now..." Sakon was stopped as Ukon covered his mouth.

"There's no time for game's Sakon." The seal glowed, covering Ukon's body parts. A horn poked out his forhead. "**They all die now. Activate the second state!**"

Kiba blinked as Sakon let the seal covered his full body. Akamaru's whimper got Kiba's attention. "Akamaru... I see... You're saying those horns aren't fake..." 'The situation was already hopeless when that guy showed up. Now Sakon has ten times more chakra..?'

"**How do you want them, big brother?**"

"**In pieces...**"

Akamaru barked and Kiba blinked. "You want to do that?" Akamaru barked in agreement. "No way, Akamaru! It's too dangerous without our comrades. You know if we use that jutsu, both of us... Our chakra will run out and we won't be able to move anymore. If we mess up... We'll die here..." Kiba flinched as Akamaru bit his hand. "Akamaru..." The sound pair rushed them and Akamaru moved in front of Kiba to attack. 'Some master I am to be bit by you Akamaru... You're right, it's the only way.' Kiba smirked as he stood. "Let's go... Garouga!"

Elsewhere, Shikamaru was having trouble with the large three monsters. As the sound of the flute played, the curse seal on the back of Tayuya's neck activated and spread a pattern across her body.

'She's controlling them, with her music.' Shikamaru mussed as two attacked from above as he dodged the large club carrying one. 'Not good.' A large explosion whipped up.

Back with Kiba and Akamaru smoke cleared as Sakon had drove Kiba back into a corner. Kiba gripped onto Sakons arm with a smirk. 'Akamaru... Now!' Akamaru jumped over the pair and let a spray of urine hit Sakon and Ukon.

"What the?! Piss, that's disgusting!" Sakon yelled. Kiba jumped back onto a rock and jumped up.

"Here we go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled forming a seal. Akamaru landed on Kiba's back. "Inuzuka ryuu shinjuu konbi henge!" The pair was engulfed in smoke and Sakon and Ukon looked up as a large two headed white wolf looked at them. 'Soutou rou!' Sakon chuckled as the wolf growled.

"**As if it matters. What's a couple of drivelling dogs do?**" The wolf took off in great speed and the beast began to spin. Sakon and Ukon glanced to the left as the found the beast. They dodged to the side but the right leg was sliced up. As they landed Sakon's footing slipped. 'Drool?'

"**Sakon! To the right!**" Ukon yelled as Sakon looked at the large white drill. It landed flat onto them.

"Garouga!" The two stretched aside and Ukon and Sakon split in two. The large wolf skidded to a stop looking at the two bodies. Kiba smirked.

"Ha... How's that? Garouga's rotation is so fast that we lose our field of vision. It's a violent ultra rotation. Even if we miss, that sent Akamaru left will drive us to you like a magnet." The pair of wolf head's blinked as both bodies formed new parts to them. Making two complete bodies. 'No way, they split in two?!'

"**Good... I was thinking that we should split to finish them off. Good thing we have two bodies... Over wise you would have had us.**" Sakon stated. Both tensed to attack.

The wolf's left front leg began to shake. 'Damn... Akamaru, we have one shot left. This has to be the end!!' The dog dashed into a rotation. 'Garouga!' The pair jumped aside and ducked behind rock's.

"What did I just say! Our noses can follow that scent!" Kiba yelled. As they rushed the pair. Sakon and Ukon bit their thumbs.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu.**" Instantly a large gate rocketed out the ground. "**Rashoumon!**" The large gate dented forward from the garouga and the wolf began to fall.

'To do that kind of damage to Rashoumon. That is indeed a powerful attack. But... hehe...' Both brothers jumped forward at the wolf. 'This ends now!'

The wolf's eyes widen and in a blast of smoke and liquid Akamaru hit the ground. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. 'You took that blow for me...'

"**Argh! He did it again! Unh. Gaaah... my eyes!**" Sakon yelled. As Kiba glanced about he tried to find the other. But he froze as the words echoed by his head.

"**Looking for someone?**"

"**Ukon! You used me as a shield! Gah! It burns... It's like an acid in my eyes!**"

"**I'll deal with the two. You go rinse your eyes out in the river.**" As Sakon ran off Kiba tried to punch Ukon but Ukon's arm shot and grabbed hold. And rapped Kiba's arm round Kiba's neck. Ukon moved to the other side of Kiba's body.

"**It will do you no good. This is my assassination specialty. No point in fighting, I'll just over power you.**" Kiba glared at the man. Ukon smirked. "**That's how my limit works. It's a little like a fusion of two bodies. But let's call it a virus.** **In my second state. I can dissolve my body and fuse with not only your chakra coils and organs... But the very cells of your body. So to put that in one simple sentence. I can destroy you from the inside, and leave with what I've taken, from you. This how I get my kicks as I watch my foe's die.**" Kiba smirked.

"Then..." Kiba spoke driving a kunai into his right side. Ukon's eyes widen. "Heh." Kiba smirked. "Tell me, you feel this right? If your part of my body, then you must be able to feel my pain!"

"**What you doing you fool?!**" Ukon yelled as blood began to drip from his mouth. "**Sacrifice?**"

Kiba glanced over with a smirk. "Let's die!"

'My greatest skill was this because my enemies couldn't harm me... No one's ever done this!'

"Die!" Kiba yelled bring the kunai back for another shot. Ukon jumped back from Kiba's body as Kiba stabbed himself. Ukon glanced down at his wound as Kiba drew the kunai he threw it at Ukon. The man blocked his face and as he lowered his hand two smoke bombs landed in front of his face. Ukon rushed out of the smoke to find Kiba gone. He glanced to his right and found the pup still on the ground. Ukon slowly walked up.

"**Abandoned his mutt huh? Bit heartless... Even for me. But a wise move.**" Ukon blinked as Akamaru began to smoke. 'Shit!' The dog expanded and exploded and fired kunai in all directions.

Some distance away... Kiba sat with Akamaru behind a rock. Kiba smiled. 'Good... still breathing. Hold on Akamaru... We've done well, even weakened them. You've done enough... I'll handle the rest from here.'

Back with Ukon, well....

"**I'll kill him!!!**" Ukon growled as he wobbled on his feet. "**I can't believe I fell for his trap....**" Slowly the curse mark faded to a level one as he walked to the river. "Sakon! Oi, Sakon!"

"**What...? You don't have to yell. It's so loud that my eyes even hurt...**" Sakon blinked as he saw his brother. "**Ukon! What happened to you?**"

"It doesn't matter... But when you find them, keep them alive... I will deal with them myself. Got that? Take them alive Sakon." Ukon said as he fused with his brother.

"**Yeah... I got it, but... We kill them together.**"

XXXXXXXXX

"Yanagi no mai..." Sasuke ducked to his left as the bone stabbed where his head was. If it wasn't for his sharingan, he would have been done in seconds. But he was able to push Kimimaro back as his blades dug into the ground. All he needed to do was get Kimimaro in a lock, and he could attack.

Sasuke saw the bone come from his lower left and caught it between blade and arm. The other came from his upper right and Sasuke locked the blades. Sasuke's body was shaking under the pressure Kimimaro was laying on him. "Give up... I'll make it quick." Kimimaro spoke.

Sasuke's glare turned into a smirk. "No..." Instantly the blade's vanished and Sasuke ducked. Kimimaro's body leaned forward as Sasuke's right fist moved in. "Katon." The patterns glowed red and a red orb of energy formed.

"Bakuha!" The seal on Kimimaro glowed and bones from the rib's shot out round the arm.

The pair was engulfed in a large dome of fire.

Off to the side of the doom, the carrier with Ukog in was releasing black smoke.

XXXXX

'Damn... While rescuing Akamaru... I over did it... Heh, they'll follow the blood right to me.' Kiba blink's as his nose twitches. 'Wait...' Kiba's nose twitches again and he smirked. 'Heh, took her long enough. And she's not alone.' Kiba sighed looking up. 'Guess we still have to keep going Akamaru.' Kiba stood only to fall. 'Man... Too much blood has gone. It's making me dizzy, my body won't move very well.'

Some distance away, Sakon was looking for Kiba. As he walked round a rock he spotted the jacket. 'Gotcha...' He dashed forward only to find the jacket and no Kiba. He glanced to the trail to the water. 'Must have gotten off down river. Sneaky rat.'

Elsewhere, with the shadow user... Shikamaru took a breath as he faced down the large monsters.

"Heh... You're cornered now." Tayuya called.

"Not bad... You timed it all well." 'So well, that I couldn't perform a jutsu...' "You must've practised well... That's a pretty complicated melody." Shikamaru mussed.

Tayuya smirked. "Not bad... You figured out not only I used the flute to control this guys... But the difficulty of the melody. But I doubt you can understand the music completely."

"True... Art isn't really my strong suit." 'But since she controls them with the flute... They're must be a certain sequence of sound that controls each one's movements. If it was just a matter of analytical ability I'd be fine. But... This time I might be in trouble. Because...' Tayuya smirked. 'I stink at music.'

"No one has survived this piece! Finale! Ninth passage... Makyo no ran!" Instantly a new tune echoed into the air as the three monster's twitched.

'She changed the tune?!' Shikamaru jumped up as he dodged their attack. 'Something's coming!'

And Shikamaru thought right as each one of the monsters mouths open and something forms from the throats.

'What?' Shikamaru landed on the side of the tree and jumped as strange white things with razor sharp teeth raced at the shadow users. Shikamaru rolled to the side but one of the creatures pulled a spirit version of his left arm up and bit a chunk from it. As he landed on a branch he turned and threw three shuriken at the creatures. They went right through and he quickly took off, leaving a smoke bomb and an explosive, hiding his tracks.

'He bolted once he realized the enormous power of my spirits. He's smarter than I thought... But...'

Shikamaru panted as he hid under the branches for cover. 'Even using a tag and smoke bomb. I barely got into hiding.' He took a breath. 'Those things... They seem to eat physical energy... And weapons won't work well. They seem to be a semi-substance. Just chakra with an appetite. So they're probably mainly composed of chakra from spiritual energy. So, in search of stability, they're starved of physical energy.'

Shikamaru glanced to his left arm. 'If I continue to take on hungry charka. I won't be able to form my own. These are troublesome. A shinobi like me that can make special chakra... It's got to be a secret technique. I have to ignore the white things and go for the main bodies. And the quickest way is to get rid of that flute. But in these circumstances, it's near impossible to get close to her. The other move is to go for the three bodies... But I need to get all three together or one will get me and its game over. She leaves no openings in both offence and defence. She must be quite the chess-whiz.' Shikamaru sighed as he reached into his pouch. 'I have 12 kunai, 9 shuriken, 12 meters of wire, 1 flash bomb and 1 explosive.' Shikamaru formed a strange seal and closed his eyes so he could focus. 'Man... It feels like I'm playing without a rook or bishop.'

'It's no use hiding.' Tayuya mused. 'As long as he can't read their movements, he has nowhere to go... I'll find him and finish him.'

Shikamaru's eye's open. 'Time to roll...' He gripped tight into the right of kunai he carried in one hand. And two in the other. 'Nothing left but to go for it... I have nine moves; the time between each attack will make or break this.'

A kunai with a tag flew into the tree, below Tayuya. The woman jumped back dodging the blast. 'Give up shadow boy. The jutsu control with this melody is unbeatable. Nothing can work.' As the tune played the armless mummy creature rushed Shikamaru's spot. Mean while a kunai with a flash bomb hung on a wire in the air. 'Where is he?' A kunai fired out from her right and large one with the arm guards blocked a kunai. 'Over there!' As the tune played the mummy rushed the spot only to find a wire.

A shuriken cut a wire firing a kunai from a branch. The arm guard blocked the strike again. 'Stop messing around.' Four kunai shot out which were all blocked. 'Scurrying around... What's he up too?'

Shikamaru dropped down as he threw a kunai. "The most interesting rule in chess..." Shikamaru mussed as Tayuya launched all her creatures at the boy. The kunai cut the wire letting the flash bomb drop. Shikamaru formed his famed seal. "Once you get your opponent's pawns, they become yours to command."

'Flash?' Tayuya blinked as he looked at the flash bomb. 'No... He's using the light from the flash to extend all the shadows...'

'Kagemane no jutsu!'

"No way! How did you read all my moves?! It's impossible to figure out the patterns in my music!" Tayuya yelled.

"I wasn't listening to the music. There's another way to read your command patterns. Your fingers." Shikamaru stated as each stood with their bodies leaned forward with the arms on their legs.

"Impossible... No way could you read my finger movements."

"Your right index finger and ring finger and your left middle finger and pinky. With the melody those fingers control the middle bends forward." Shikamaru stated as to arm guard one in the middle.

"While you were busy dodging my attacks and searching for me... I carefully examined the movements of each of your fingers and those three... That's how I was able to analyze and memorize them." Tayuya glared and played the flute. The monsters twitched but didn't move.

"It's useless... They're stuck with my kagemane no jutsu." Shikamaru brought his left arm out and back. Then moved his right arm round and pulled the kunai off the arm. "Now for some hardcore chess. It's my turn to corner you with your pawns." Tayuya smirked. "You seem so relaxed? At least arm yourself with a kunai..."

"This is my only weapon." Tayuya said shaking the flute. "I told you no one's ever survived hearing the flute stupid."

"Pretty confident huh?" Shikamaru smirked and jumped forward. Tayuya form a half seal and the three monsters went up in smoke. Shikamaru landed on a branch and blinked.

"Too bad you didn't get to use your pawns." Shikamaru sighed. 'Now it's my turn.' Tayuya smirked only to find her body wouldn't move. 'What?' She glanced down to the shadow.

"Kagemane no jutsu successful." Shikamaru mussed as he faced Tayuya and brought a kunai up. "I told you I would corner with my pawns. They were only decoys. The first move is a fake out. And the second move hits the target. Basic strategy, get it?"

Tayuya glared as she tried to move her body. 'I've got to take him down by force. Never thought I would have to go to second state here.' The curse mark glowed and spread along the body. Her head piece fell as large horns poked out her head. 'I hate to say it... But I gotta hand it to him, punks good.'

'This is bad... I best not waste time... She's already fighting off the kagemane no jutsu.' Shikamaru stabbed the kunai into the ground and his hands blurred as he formed his jutsu. 'Kagekubishi no jutsu!'

Tayuya blinked as shadow arms shot up her body. 'This jutsu... It's not the same as before. The shadow is putting pressure on my body. It feels like real hands... But.'

'Damn...' Shikamaru mused holding a one hand seal as he drew a kunai. 'That chakra of hers is incredible. At this distance she'll break free.' Tayuya brought her flute up to her mouth.

'Mateki: Mugen onsa.'

'Whoa... What is this?' Shikamaru mused as he felt funny. 'Genjutsu!' Shikamaru quickly threw the kunai out missing Tayuya.

"**What you aiming for?**" Tayuya called as the shadow pulled away and Shikamaru brought his arms up. His head hung down.

In the genjutsu world... Shikamaru was tied in place by chains. He blinked as his right arm began to melt, bone appearing underneath.

"Whoaaaahhh!!" Shikamaru's yells were music to Tayuya's ear's as she played the flute.

'Hehe... In second state, I can do any kind of musical genjutsu. But of everything, this suits the brat best.' Shikamaru yelled again as Tayuya lowered her flute. 'This genjutsu stop's its prey's physical movements and binds it!' She moved over to the kunai and took it with her to Shikamaru. "**Die you rat!**" As the kunai drove in. Shikamaru moved and his fist drove into Tayuya's stomach. She blinked and looked to see Shikamaru had broken his own finger with his shadow, breaking the genjutsu. She then went for a stab with the kunai. Only to find her body stuck.

"Told you..." Shikamaru muttered in her ear. "The first move is a fake-out... And the second move hits the target. Basic strategy, remember. But this second move is different from the first time. With this jutsu, the closer I am, the stronger it is."

"**I moved in too carelessly.**"

"No... Your mistake was saying your only weapon was that flute."

"**Can't be!**"

"Yeah... I threw that kunai in front of me... To make you come in close. Just so you could come at me with it." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"**Hmph... I gotta give it to you... You may be stupid... But you're brave.**"

"And I'm such a nice guy. See, it's against my code to strike a lady. Then again, do you really fit the definition...? Nah, guess not." Shikamaru drew his right fist back and thrust forward. Tayuya caught it before it impacted.

"**So you blocked my genjutsu. Don't let it go to your head.**"

'I can't subdue her completely. Not just yet. Damn... But I'm not losing this...' Shikamaru slid closer to increase the shadow claw round Tayuya's neck. 'Almost there...'

Tayuya tensed and Shikamaru blinked as the horns increased in length as her chakra increased. Slowly the hand dropped. 'What's up with her chakra? I got this close, but still she keeps pushing back. My jutsu eats up way to much chakra. But if I let go, I'm dead. I've got to finish her off.' Both grunted as they battled to stay alive.

XXXXXX

Back with Sasuke, two figures flew backwards from the dome of fire and bounced along the ground. Kimimaro rolled and dug bones into the ground to slow himself. Sasuke shifted onto his feet and the blade roared as they tried to grip. Sasuke panted as both smoked from the attack. 'I didn't expect that... I got careless hoping to catch him off guard; He's one of Orochimaru's best men... I shouldn't have expected to get that attack through without damage.

"That is an impressive attack. But don't think it'll work again." Kimimaro stated. Sasuke smirked and stood.

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke brought his arm up. "Katon! Bakuha!" Kimimaro jumped to the side as a red beam of fire rushed out. The older male stood and glared.

'So... The attack is long range. But it's not very fast as in gains distance. Explains why he attacked so close. He need full impact.'

Sasuke took a breath. 'I'm not going to hit him with this weapon. And I can't use the katana cuz he'll just dodge that as well...' Sasuke took a breath. 'Time to use my ace in the hole... I hope I have enough control to use it correctly...' Sasuke stood straight and held his arms forward. They turned back into the blade.

"Giving up?" Kimimaro asked. Sasuke looked at the male with a smirk.

"No... I'm going to attack with something different. But before I show you... Maybe I should explain something about Musha here."

Kimimaro glanced to the container. "Go on..."

"You see... Musha's has a wide range of abilities... And many are connected to an element. The one you saw just now was fire. I have two others. Lightening. And an element that isn't my own."

'...' Kimimaro remained quite. Sasuke looked at the blade with a grin.

"You see... I can use any element. But I have to have come in contact with it. And one so element appeared in the land of wave." Sasuke brought his blade up. "Here's a weapon even Haku would be jealous of!" The blade glowed. "Pandora... Kai!" The blade glowed black and spiralled out like a ribbon and Kimimaro watched it roll onto Sasuke's right arm. His hand covered in leather with a metal black cylinder. Over a dozen gold ring say in the cylinder.

"This is my hyoton weapon. Pandora. It's got a nasty bite." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"We'll see... But you have to get close to me." Kimimaro brought his hands up. "Teshi sendan!" Sasuke brought his arm up. He used his left arm to support his right.

"Hyoton... Hyo renda!" Instantly the cylinder spun and in a blink of an eye, shards of ice fired out meeting the bones head on. Both not giving up.

'This won't work I need to try the other move.' Sasuke stepped back and jumped. Kimimaro looked up. "Pandora! Mo-do shifuto!" The weapon on his arm glowed and Sasuke drew his right arm back. Instantly the weapon shot into the air and a chain formed while a black metal ring appeared at the end. Sasuke drew his arm forward and caught the blade with his hand. "Take this!" Sasuke spun the in the air and threw the weapon. "Hyo bu-meran!" Kimimaro jumped backwards as the blade rolled along the ground. Instantly the ground became ice and Kimimaro jumped to the side. The chain stiffened and flew back to Sasuke.

"I won't miss again! Hya!" The blade flew at Kimimaro and the teen jumped to the side as the blade turned side on. It missed as Kimimaro dodged it.

Sasuke smirked as Kimimaro landed and blinked. He looked down to see his lower right leg with a cut in it. But Kimimaro could feel something strange.

"Musha is a sadist." Sasuke spoke up as Kimimaro looked at the boy. Sasuke caught the blade and smirked. "Pandora is deadly. In this form. Anything hit by her attack will turn to ice. What you got was a cut. But as we speak. The skin... The muscles, the bone and even the blood. Is turning to ice. The move times I hit. The faster the attack. You going to take me seriously?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Kimimaro glared. "Good..." Sasuke said as Musha turned to normal. "Because I'm finishing you here! Hyoton ha!" Sasuke yelled as he released a wave of green blue energy. Kimimaro jumped to the side and jumped back as another wave of ice shot by. Kimimaro blinked as he wasn't being targeted. He was trapped by two walls of ice. And quickly a roof covered him. He looked back to see that the back was open.

"Oi!" Kimimaro looked back to Sasuke. His arm now covered with Gilgamesh. "This is the end." Sasuke said as fiery energy built at the front of Sasuke's arm. "Katon." Kimimaro glanced behind him. Then to Sasuke, "Bakuha!" Instantly the beam shot out lighting up and melting the ice.

"Sawarabi no mai!" Kimimaro called out as a bone wall shot up.

Sasuke covered his face as a shockwave echoed out and a towering inferno filled into the air. Sasuke watched with interest of the spinning flames. Sasuke looked to the base of the fire as it began to settle. The flames died and Sasuke looked across at the ash to the figure standing in the middle. A black coated figure stood there. He fought Kimimaro had died standing. But he blinked as the figure looked up.

"That all you got?" Sasuke blinked as the figure rubbed his chest. A white plate. Sasuke blinked as the wind blew away the ash to show a full white body. "I have covered my entire body in bone to protect the muscle underneath. Kimimaro had no skin or hair left on his boy. And the only part that showed any damage was the point where Sasuke had hit with Pandora. Being noting but a black stump with bone armour. "I'll finish this... Here... But..." Sasuke blinked as the figure glanced back. "Let's see what he has to say." At that, the container exploded. A black tower of energy spin up into the air as a figure stood at the base.

Sasuke saw Goku's clothing, but Goku's hair had shot out some distance and his skin was darker. It shrunk down and Sasuke blinked at the white hair. Sasuke shook his head.

"Oi! Goku! What you doing you fool?! You've got everyone worried." The figure sighed.

"_I'm sorry... But Goku's not available._" Sasuke blinked. The voice...

It's sound like two people. One Goku's... The other... the figure turned to face Sasuke and the teen gulped. Red slit eyes faced him. A smirk on this person's face.

"_And no... He will not be taking any messages...Never again!_" Ukog laughed loudly into the air as Sasuke blinked.

"Goku...?" Sasuke muttered under the laughter. 'What's happened? What has happened to you?'

The figure took a breath. He then turned to walk off. "_Oi you... Bone boy... Don't kill them all... I want some fun._"

"You should head to Orochimaru-sama."

"_Oh I will... I will... But I want to deal with some appointments. When the rest get here... Let them pass. I'll deal with them at the boarder... Kukukuku.._" The figure took off into the air. Sasuke could only blink.

"Oi Goku!" Sasuke blinked as he watched the figure fade from sight.

"You shouldn't be worried about him... You...** Should be worried about yourself.**" Sasuke looked down to see Kimimaro's seal covering his body. A dark grey skin appeared from under the bone as six spike formed out the back in a star like pattern. Blade popper out the back at the spine and went down along the tail that formed at the back. Yellow eyes in a black background met Sasuke's red eyes.

"**Prepare yourself... This is where you die!**"

XXXXXXXX

Ok this idea came to me just last week while playing my new ps3 game. I'm going to use an old story I started that you may have read before. And cross it with something else.

So let's just say... This story will definitely make Naruto Uzumaki... Hehe truely infamous...

Once renewed power. But I need a new name. Anyone?

Summary: This is based like before at the chapter where Naruto masters using sage chakra on them tall pillars. But something happens when he falls. Hehe enjoy...

This is rated T

This a NaruSakuHina fic. I will enjoy this idea.

Also this is a Naruto timetravel crossed with Infamous fic.

XXXXX

A slow flowing wind howled over the tall shards of earth. This location settled in the area of the toads at Myouboku mountain. Two figures at way above the sky on these spikes. One as a small elderly green toad with a black coat. The other... A male teen at the age of 16. His blond spiky hair moved in the wind as his whisker cheek marked face remained calm. He was sat meditating. The small toad smirked.

'That's it.' The toad smirked as he felt the energy in the air flow around the blond. Slowly filling the teens form. 'He's finally done it... I can't believe he's made it this far without the oil...' The blond looked up.

His face serious. Two red rings round the eyes as his normal bright blue eyes were replaced by yellow toad eyes. The toad was amazed with the boy. 'That colouring is the sign of a sage! And he's not turned into a frog at all! Does this mean he's surpassed even Jiraiya? It looks like he can access greater sage chakra than with the oil.' "How's it feel?" The toad asked. The blond smiled.

"Like I'm one with nature, I guess..." At that a small bird landed on his shoulder. And with that he fell. The blond yelled as he covered his face waiting to hit the ground.

But it never came?

His body felt numb and strangely different. It was colder and he felt he was fully clothed again. A low groan got his attention and he glanced up. He blinked. Lay before him a male ninja he long since met. The blond blinked in surprise. "H-haku..."

"Tch... Worried about the enemy dobe? Tch you should be paying attention to your teammates." The blond looked up to the voice. Standing before him was his friend. Wearing his blue shirt and white shorts. A red and white fan symbol on his back. The lad was riddled with needles.

"Sasuke..." The blond muttered as Sasuke fell back. The blond caught him.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke... Y-you didn't." Naruto muttered. His mind was going into over drive. How was he here. Back in wave just over 3 years ago? His mind was just replaying what happened on auto.

"I don't know... My body just moved... I didn't get to kill my brother... Naruto, don't die..." Sasuke went limp in his arms. Naruto took a breath and slowly stood.

'I don't know what has happened... Or how I got here. But I'll just have to wait and see how things play.'

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? He died-."

"Shut it..." Naruto growled. 'I won't let my anger break the seal like last time... I'll use my new training...' Naruto closed his eyes.

'What's he doing? He's just standing there? Has he given up?' The mist pushed away from Naruto and the blond looked up. Haku jumped at the yellow toad eyes and red rings around them.

Naruto looked at his hand. 'I can use it...' Naruto closed his fist. 'Time to put what I know into action!' Naruto crouched and faced Haku. 'I have to move fast... I'm still not a master till I learn the rest from Fukasaku-san... Here goes...' Haku blinked as Naruto vanished in the blink of an eye.

Naruto reappeared and shattered the mirror Haku was in. 'His speed and power have increased... His form... It's different. I best not waste time and attack.' Haku dived on Naruto from above.

'I can feel it...' Naruto mussed. 'I can feel everyone energy!' Naruto jumped to the side in a spin. 'Time to end this fight before Kakashi attack's! I won't let them die again!' Naruto rushed Haku. The blond swung out with a right jump kick. Haku ducked but was hit by an invisible force and sent flying. Haku shattered as he contacted with the mirror and bounced into the mist.' Naruto landed and took a breath. His eyes became bright blue. 'That's one...' Naruto blinked as he saw the work light's near him light up.

Naruto's hand flicked with electricity and the blond was instantly zapped by lightening. Naruto growled tensing his body and the lightening stopped. Naruto panted. 'What was that? I should have been harmed?' Naruto looked at his hand. Naruto heard chirping of some sort. Naruto turned and looked into the mist. 'Damn...' Naruto closed his eyes again. 'I need to hurry.'

Kakashi rushed forward. "Raikiri!" Before Kakashi could connect a yelp was heard and a orange blurr slammed into Kakashi. The pair bounced along and slid to a stop.

"Ouch..." Naruto groaned. 'I almost didn't make it...' Naruto mussed as his blue eyes looked to an annoyed Kakashi.

"Naruto... Get of me..." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry sensei." Naruto stepped off Kakashi and the jonin stood. "Where's Sasuke." Naruto frowned.

"He's back there..." Kakashi glanced into the mist. "And the ninja."

"I think I got him with that last attack... But I sort of got hit back by something." Naruto lied. Kakashi sighed and turned to Zabuza and walked up.

"There is nothing left you can do Zabuza... Give up..." Kakashi blinked as the air became dense. "What..."

"There's static in the air." Zabuza muttered as the work equipment lit up and Naruto glanced about.

'Not again!' Naruto tensed as lightening shot through his body. Kakashi blinked.

"Naruto!" The lightening stopped as Naruto panted.

'What is going on?' Was the question for both Kakashi and Naruto. But before they could continued their thoughts a tapping noise was heard.

"So this is the great demon of the mist. Nothing but dog meat."

"Gato..." Zabuza growled at the short man. Behind him stood a mass of samurai and thugs. "What you doing here?"

"To simply put. We're finished Zabuza... I wasn't ever going to pay you. And now it's easier to kill you. Maybe I should have found leaf ninja. If that blond squirt could deal with that ice brat. All right all of you... Kill them all!" Gato yelled as he scanned the group. His eyes fell on one at the back. A grinned.

"Oh... But leave the girl... I need some fun." Sakura gasped with fear. Naruto stiffened. He wasn't about to let that happen. Now he was mad.

"Kakashi... You got any chakra left?" Zabuza muttered.

"No..." Instantly the air became fic with static. "Again?"

(Anyone have vegeta's super saiyan theme... Use it.)

"You..." Naruto growled. His hair rose up in sharp spikes as lightening shot out at Naruto. "You..." Naruto growled. His body shaking under the lightening. "Don't ever think that again!" Naruto roared as lightening shot round Naruto in large blasts. Not one touching Naruto or harming him. But doing damage around him.

"B-boss.." The men muttered in fear.

"D-don't just stand there... Kill them all!" The men rushed forward.

"Teme!!!" Naruto yelled as the lightening rushed forward. Crashing down on the line of men. Each flying into the air. Gato stepped back in fear.

"This kid... He's some kind of demon..." The area roared and Gato looked up at the light.

His scream of agony vanished with the thunder of lightening. Naruto panted. His vision blurred. One thing came to his mind as he blacked out.

'What's happening to me?'


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Four people voted... That's all I've got to say. (I was included. And one was from this site...)

Chapter 34

Sasuke tensed as he faced the changed form of Kimimaro. 'I need to go after Goku... I need answers. But with this guy. Why do I have to be the one without chi. I could have finished this so quickly.'

"**In order to complete Orochimaru's objective... I will stop you here... Sasuke Uchiha!**" Kimimaro rushed forward with a sudden increase of pace. "**Tessenka no mai!**" Kimimaro drew his spine from his back. "**Tsuru!**" Sasuke ducked the swing and his eyes widened as bones shot out and spiralled round Kimimaro's free right arm. "**Hana!**" Sasuke could only watch as the bone closed in on his eye.

Instantly a figure burst from the tree's and in the figure's speed spread the grass to ways. "Dainamikkku!" Sasuke could only blink as Kimimaro vanished from his vision. "Entorii!!" The figure skidded to a stop and Sasuke blinked again. But he quickly smirked.

"What took you so long... Lee?" Lee smirked from his crouched position. His left arm back behind him with his right in front.

"Sorry Sasuke-san... But..."

"I insisted we leave with Temari and Kankuro so we could locate the rest of the group." Sasuke looked behind him to see Garra and Sakura.

"Sasuke... You ok?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nods. Sakura glanced about. "Goku..."

"Ran off." The group glanced to Sasuke. "He's waiting for you... But..."

"Don't worry." Garra spoke. He then eyed Kimimaro. "Sasuke... You and the rest go on. I'll deal with this guy." Sasuke glanced to Garra and shook his head.

"No... This is my fight. You go on. I'll catch up."

"If you say so... Sakura, Lee." Garra called as the group began to move. Garra stopped. "Where he go?"

"Behind Kimimaro. He's heading for the boarder. The valley of end is there." Sasuke stated. The group nod and as they leave Sasuke spoke again. "Sakura." Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"In my current state. I doubt I'll hold him off. So... In case I don't get this chance to say it... I'm sorry." Sakura blinked.

"For...?"

"For what I did in wave..." Sasuke sighed. "When you were with Ino... I attacked you two under a henge as the mist ninja." Sakura froze.

XXXX

'_Ones gathering incredible chakra... Could it be Kakashi?' Sakura mussed as the figure dashed forward. Sakura blinked as a figure passed her. 'The hunter ninja!' Sakura didn't waste time. She rushed chakra into her legs and vanished. 'What you doing? I should have put you down?!' Sakura appeared in front of Haku._

"_I will save Zabuza-sama!" Haku called as he flipped one handed seals._

_Sakura moved in fast. "I will beat you down here and now. You will not escape like in the forest."_

"_What do you mean? I've only just met you." Sakura blinked as Haku vanished. She skidded to a stop._

XXXX

"You mean..." Sakura muttered.

"I was annoyed with Goku's progress... And I decided to see if you had improved to... I wasn't going to kill you... But I was slightly surprised with myself with what happened. I know I can't be forgiven right now... But I hope to be forgiven after this."

Sakura took a breath. She glanced to Sasuke. "Thank you..." With that she took off with the other two in tow.

Sasuke smirked as he faced Kimimaro. 'She's forgiven me a little... Least I know I'll be able to fight without having anything left to say in case I die.' Sasuke twirled his blade in his hand. "Get ready Kimimaro!" Sasuke said gripping the blade tight, "This is the final round." The blade slowly lit up as flames began to rise from the steel.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the valley with Kiba. The Inuzuka was slowly pulling himself out of the river some way down. 'One's getting closer... I just need to hold on a bit longer...' Kiba flinched as he held his wound. 'I need to keep this dry...' Kiba picked up Akamaru and he slowly wondered into the forest in front of him. Kiba ducked behind a tree and lay there. He wondered if he was going to be saved in time. And also wondered if they got to Goku by now? Kiba blinked as he picked up a scent.

'What?' Kiba glanced behind him. 'No... He's caught up... Crap... I can't move...' Kiba looked down with a light chuckle. 'I'm so screwed... Hey boy?' Kiba mussed petting Akamaru. 'Looks like we won't be saved in time.

XXXX

Shikamaru... Well he was still in a battle of domination with his shadow. 'This is bad...' Shikamaru mussed as he tried to push. 'At this rate... I'll run completely out of chakra. There has to be some sort of strategy? Come on Shikamaru... Think!'

XXXX

Wind howled over the waterfall that Ukog looked over. His red eyes staring down into the valley below. He didn't even move as three people tapped against the floor. He chuckled.

"_It's good to see you again..._" Ukog spoke turning to the three. "_Sakura...Chan._" Sakura glared at the teen. "_Oh what's this? Not the same person I saw last time? Is that anger I see this time over fear?_" Ukog smiled. "_This will be fun._"

"Enough talk..." Garra spoke. "We're going to stop you and get Goku back." Ukog held his hand up and waved it.

"_Not so fast demon boy._" Ukog said with a smirk. A glare evident on Garra. "_I want my fight to be exciting. But it's not yet._"

"...." The group glanced to each other. Ukog chuckled.

"_I want to see how your friends do. After they finish I would like to say a few things before you try and get Goku back. So go ahead... Rest. Plan if need be. I won't be in any worry to attack. Think yourself lucky._" With that Ukog sat down and closed his eyes. The group looked to Ukog and looked to each other.

Should they attack? Or should they wait?

"_Three..._" The group glanced to Ukog. But he was muttering to himself.

XXXXX

'I need a miracle...' Shikamaru yelled to himself.

XXXXX

'Phew... His scent is fading... I'm safe.'

"Boo." Kiba's face turned to panic as he faced either Ukon or Sakon. The guy was wearing Kiba's jacket.

'Shit...'

"I thought so..." Ukon said with a smirk. "It's harder to pick up your own scent. It's all too familiar."

"You removed your own scent with mine. I'm impressed. You do know how odor works. Looks like this is it."

Ukon smirked drawing a kunai. Kiba smirked back. "I should have expected this... With you being able to split up. Guess I wasn't thinking too far ahead." Ukon drew the kunai back.

"I'm standing right before you and you can only smile. No begging for your life?"

"I don't plan on dying." Kiba smirked.

"Heh. I'll remove that smirk right off your face!" Ukon yelled.

XXXXX

'Well this is it... I can't figure a single way out of this one. I'm done for.' Shikamaru mussed as he shadow shot back. Tayuya drew the kunai back.

"**Now die!**"

Before the kunai could hit a gust of wind sent the woman flying. Shikamaru blinked in surprise.

XXXXX

Kiba's smirk remained as Ukon's kunai was stuck in a figure before him. It's head down. 'About time damn it...'

"What's this?" Ukon growled.

"Allies of Konoha." Ukon looked behind him as he saw Kankuro.

"Suna Shinobi?"

"Yeah... Pretty much." Kankuro said with a smirk.

XXXXX

Shikamaru sighed with relief as Temari stepped forward. "Sakura got to you in time... I was expecting you to be here faster?"

"Me and Kankuro can't fly you idiot. The group stayed with us till they felt best we could locate you without much trouble. Lee, Garra and Sakura are after Goku."

"That's good."

"Now step back." Shikamaru glared at the woman. "I'll deal with her from here."

"No thanks... A man can't have a woman defending him." Temari glanced to Shikamaru.

"Still on about men this, women that. Look you fool; you don't have to pose for me. I can see right through you!"

"**Geez.... You two are annoying.**" Tayuya called drawing her flute up.

"Watch it... that's how she uses her genjutsu."

"Duh." Temari drew her fan as Tayuya played her music. "Dai Kamaitachi! no jutsu!" The wind cut strait through the music and the tree's as it rushed up to Tayuya. The flute was cut in two as the woman made her escape to try again.

'She's both offence and defence. She not only stopped the music. But damaged our foe. She's got some impressive jutsu.' Shikamaru mussed to himself.

XXXXX

Ukon jumped back as the cloaked figure's arm shot forward releasing a pointed blade. "A puppet huh?" Ukon muttered looking at Kankuro.

"You took your time." Kiba called.

"Just be glad I'm here now. So shut up and leave this guy to me now." Kiba snorted.

"Go ahead..." Kiba blinked. "Oi! Behind you!" Kankuro looked up as Sakon dropped down. Kankuro gripped onto Sakon's arm, but the older male was too strong. As Sakon's hand rested on Kankuro's head.

"Sakon! I'm leaving them to you." Ukon called.

"Oi!" Kiba called. "Get away, he's going to enter your body!" Kiba stated.

"**Too late now...**" Sakon blinked as Kankuro's face cracked. Kankuro smirked as he gripped tight to Sakon's arm.

"Sakon what's wrong?" Ukon called as Kankuro's face melted into sand. A brown long face stared at Sakon.

"Guess your jutsu doesn't work on puppet's..." Kankuro spoke showing himself from the ribbons.

'A puppet as well?!' Sakon mentally growled.

"Say a good hello to Kuroari, the ant!" Kankuro called as the puppet tore into Sakon. "It'll leave you in a bind."

'Thank god he's on my side. And good thing I didn't get to fight him as an enemy.' Sakon fell back as blood dripped from the wounds made by Kuroari. Kankuro turned the puppet on Ukon and it raced forward. Ukon jumped away. Sakon returned to normal as Ukon shifted to level 2. Kankuro blinked as Ukon fused back with Sakon.

"What's with them?"

"That's their power."

"**He may have caught you off guard. But still, you lost to a puppet...**" Ukon growled. The teen smirked as he looked at the ant, his form returning to normal. "That one's no match to take us down. It's not that strong or fast." Ukon patted his stomach." Good... The wounds healed. 'I'm running low on chakra. But these two should be enough.' He then tapped his foot. 'Not easy to be the main body. It's hard to move in this thing.'

"You guy's take me for a fool?" Kankuro taunted. Kiba looked up.

"Oi! Their stronger than you think. We should retreat!"

"What, back down now? And let them think I'm a coward?" The crow rushed Ukon and the male jumped back. A set of multiple clicks echoed up as Ukon landed into the ant's chest case. Before Ukon had time to move. He'd fallen in and the door shut.

"The ant isn't an offensive type. He's designed to capture prey. The crow is for my attacking." As Kankuro finished. The crow fell appear. Each of its arm's and leg's and head drawing a blade from the base. "It's time to finish this puppet show!" Kankuro yelled as he drew his arms in. The blades shot forward and dug into the ant's body. "Kairai engeki: Kuro higi kiki ippatru!"

A low scream of agony shook Kiba to the core. That was one way he wouldn't ever want to go.

XXXXXX

"_Two..._"Ukog spoke as the genin looked to Ukog from the trees.

XXXXXX

"She's runoff..." Shikamaru muttered.

"With her tail between her legs." Temari finished. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No... It's not the way she works. She's still here."

"So tell me about her?"

"She's the basic long range genjutsu fighter type. Her first move is to bind the enemy with her flute. Then while under, she'll jump them. I'm guessing after she saw how quickly you defeated her genjutsu, and the fact it's now two against one. She'll hide herself so she can cast another genjutsu."

"Sound huh?"

"Yeah... No need to explain to you about Genjutsu. I'm sure you know it affects the five senses."

"What do you think I am? stupid or something?" She drew her fan forward. "I'm finishing this now. We don't have time to waste talking." She drew blood on the fan.

"Woah... We don't even know where she is..."

"Like that matter's!" She swung her fan. "Kirikiri mai!" Her weasel appeared on the scythe and Shikamaru could only watch as the wind destroyed the forest. When he was able to see again. He found himself to be able to see over a large distance of the forest. Tayuya's body lying among the trees. "There... All done."

'She's scarier than my mom...'

"What do you think?" Temari said grinning. Shikamaru sighed with a smile.

'Guess I may as well be grateful.'

XXXX

"_One..._" Ukog muttered with a smirk.

XXXX

A lowed ping echoed the air as Kimimaro and Sasuke held their ground. A white aura began to build round Sasuke as the seals faded. Sasuke pushed the large bone cone away. "Let's finish this!" Sasuke flipped back with a smirk. 'My energy has returned. Now...' Sasuke skidded to a stop. 'Time to use my final move...' Sasuke vanished and drove his foot into Kimimaro's chin. The male shot up as Sasuke appeared above. He drew his blade back with his right as his left hand faced his palm at the closing Kimimaro. Chi built up as lightening sparked about from his palm. Sasuke gripped his blade tight.

"Raiton ha!"

XXXX

A loud explosion drew the genin's attention. "Sasuke has defeated the ninja." Garra spoke.

"_Zero..._" Ukog stood. As he did his energy rose causing the very sky to cloud. "_Yes... This will be perfect..._" He looked from the sky to the genin. "_So... How should this be... 2 on one? Or one on one?_"

"Hang on there's three..." Sakura didn't get to finish as a force of energy sent her flying backwards.

"_As nice as it is to think you worth my time... I'm sorry to burst your bubble. But I only want the strongest. Not some weak little girl._" Sakura scowled at Ukog as she slowly stood. She smirked.

"You afraid me and Goku will win again?" Sakura blinked as Ukog just laughed.

"_My... You are brave... Or is it you're just trying to put up a front? Either way... It doesn't matter. Thanks to that fool Orochimaru... Goku, is no more._"

"That's a lie!" Sakura yelled. "Goku can't..."

"_Oh but he is... He's here..._" Ukog tapped his head. "_Lost within my mind and seal. I'm stronger than you or Goku thought. Yes... It's been my plan for the last 2 months... Since Orochimaru caught Goku in that trap. And now... I can finally do what I've wanted to do._" The wind howled as Garra stepped forward.

"What?" Ukog chuckled.

"_Why... the removal of the human race of course._" He then laughed even harder as he saw their faces.

"I will not allow such un-youthfulness!!" Lee roared rushing Ukog.

"Lee wait!" Sakura called. But Lee wasn't listening.

"Argh!" Lee roared as he kicked with his left. Ukog ducked with a smirk and rotated driving a kick into Lee's chin. The boy flew up and flipped over. Lee scowled as Ukog jumped backwards onto the other statue.

"_You two ready? If so... I'm looking forward to a good final fight._" Ukog said as Lee and Garra moved to stand on the statue facing Ukog.

"Sakura..." Garra spoke. "Stay back... This is our fight." Sakura frowned.

'I'm only a burden... I'm no use to them now...' Sakura stepped back as the three faced off. Ukog smirked as he spread his arms out. His chi blazed to life. Garra and Lee crouched flaring their own.

They tensed and in an instant, they all vanished.

Lee appeared above throwing a right hook to an appearing Ukog who blocked with his left elbow. Lee spun kicking with his left.

Ukog glanced back and spun. His right arm stretched out catching Lee's kick. And brought a left foot round to kick Garra in the face.

"Garra!" Lee called only to be pulled down as Ukog flipped over his head and drove a hard right to Lee's skull. The teen spun and crashed into the cliff.

"_Oh please... This is insulting. I know your trying to find away to save Goku..._" Lee scowled. "_But the only way to win... Is to kill me... But I'd like..._" Ukog rolled forward as Garra attacked his back. Ukog smirked as he spun to right driving a left kick into Garra's side. The teen spun in the air and came to a stop. Lee flew up to Ukog's right. Ukog glanced to Lee then back to Garra. "_I see you have no trouble with underhanded attacks._" Ukog stated to the fact Garra had attacked Ukog with his back to the suna lad.

"Unlike Lee... Or anyway here most likely. I will follow through with Goku's words... So get ready... I'm going to kill you." Ukog smiled.

"_I'm so going to enjoy this..._" He glanced too Lee and brought his hand up. "_Get lost... You're not worth my time._" Lee was sent flying by a wave of chi into the cliff. Ukog faced Garra. "_No holding back my little one tail. Let's see what you can do._" Garra's chi flared bright as did Ukog's.

Sakura watched as both vanished. She couldn't even track their energy's they moved that fast. All she could do was watch the shockwaves along the sky.

Garra appeared in a flip as he was hit to the ground. He turned and punched with his right to Ukog's left. The sudden blows echoed along the ground. Breaking it up in a large creator. Garra glared at Ukog's smirk. Both dropped down and Garra spun with his left. Ukog ducked the right kick and flipped backwards.

Garra flipped sideways and skidded back was Ukog dashed forward with a right punch. Garra leaned to his right and brought his left knee up. Ukog flew upwards quickly followed by Garra. Both trading blows as they went into the sky. Both kicked out and another shockwave appeared as they vanished.

'At this rate... The whole land with change...' Sakura glanced about worried as another part of the terrain was blown away.

Lee sat in the ground with a frown. 'Kill Goku... After so long... To kill my friend? What would Goku do?' Lee looked to the sky as Garra and Ukog continued to fight. 'Goku would do what he'd have to do. Stop what threatens everyone. Even at the loss of his friend. Everyone is important to Goku. Goku wouldn't want them all to die. It's why Goku asked Garra to kill him should this happen. Goku... I will fight knowing you would not want anything to happen to this world.' Lee closed his eyes as his energy began to rise. Green chi began to spiral off him.

Garra and Ukog clashed. Ukog smirked. "_Now this fight is about to get interesting._"

"Agh....!!!" Green energy glowed before the rocks were blown away. Lee calmed before looking up to the pair. "For Goku!!!" Lee raced forward. Garra smirked. Both Ukog and Garra pushed back as Lee rocked past and quickly spun to face Ukog. Garra looked up as Ukog smirked.

"_Come on then... We have time to play before the rest show up._" Ukog vanished and attacked Garra who blocked and gripped both Ukog's arms.

"Agh!" Garra head butted and Lee dashed forward. Lee flipped driving a double downward kick to Ukog's chest and the teen flew backwards. Ukog watched as both gather chi to attack.

"_Are you really going to attack? With the earth right behind me... Not only that but Sakura as well._" Ukog said with a smirk as Lee's energy flickered.

"Bakurikimaha!" Garra yelled firing his attack. Ukog smirked and spun passed it.

"Sakura-san!" Lee yelled as the energy crashed down on the other side of the cliff. Sakura brought her arms up as she was blown into the air by the force. Lee rushed forward only for Ukog to appear with a double kick to the chin and body.

"_Don't get distracted... Let the girl feel what it means to be totally useless._" Lee scowled as Sakura crashed through the trees.

Sakura landed at the base of one of the trees. She panted from barely getting out of that with little damage. She looked up to the tree tops. Her view blocked. She tried to stand but found no strength as she fell back down. 'I'm no match for him... I barely got thought Garra's attack alive...' She put her right hand up on her face. "I'm still useless. I can't even save Goku after all this..." She sniffed loudly as she rubbed her eyes. 'Want can I do...'

Up above Ukog faced the two genin. "_Go help her... And I'll kill you._"

"Lee..." Lee glanced to Garra. "Pay attention to Ukog... He's our only importance..."

"And what of Sakura-san!?" Lee yelled. "What about her? Goku would never have allowed Sakura to be harmed!!"

"Lee..." Garra growled. "Make this choice here... Would you rather see just two people die? Or have thousands... Maybe millions of deaths on you for the rest of your life?" Lee stiffened. Ukog chuckled as Garra continued.

"Goku... Sakura. They are shinobi and know death. As do we... Death is fate all shinobi have. You're goal is to focus on staying alive. Even at the loss of loved ones or friends..."

"Garra..." Lee muttered.

"Our choice is simple... Destroy this person. Goku would do the same." Lee gulped. "Don't hold back here Lee. Goku is gone; we must take over for Goku." Lee nods.

"_Nice speech Garra..._" Ukog said with a smirk. "_But please... Don't call me this person... I do have a name._"

"Which is...?" Garra asked.

"_Call me Ukog nos._"

'His name is Son Goku in reverse....' Garra mussed. Ukog chuckled.

"_Good to see you've noticed. Now... Come on you two... Sorry..._" Ukog glanced to his left. "_Three._" He said looking at Sasuke. "_Let's continue this little game._" Garra glanced to Sasuke. The Uchiha nod's gripping his blade tight.

"Gilgamesh!" Sasuke roared as his blade shifted form. Ukog glanced with a smirk.

"_This is going to be fun..._" Sasuke's sharingan flared as he rushed forward. Ukog ducked Sasuke's right arm. "_Maybe not... I forgot how slow you are._" Sasuke glared and brought left leg round. Ukog blocked the kick. The pair vanished as was followed by Lee and Garra. Ukog appeared and vanished as Sasuke chased after him.

Garra appeared behind Ukog and kicked only to miss as Ukog ducked forward. Ukog turned to his side as Lee attacked from below. Sasuke drew his arm back. "Katon Bakuha!" Ukog's hand shot up and caught the blast.

"_That all?_" Ukog smirked as he fired the attack back. Sasuke dodged to the side as the attack flew by and hit the ground. Sasuke watched the inferno. Praying kami no one was there.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Sasuke turned at Garra's call, only to be kneed in the stomach and then getting a very heavy blow to the head. Sasuke flew down into the water below. Ukog smirked as he turned to the others.

"_That's one..._" Instantly the water burst open as a red beam fired. Ukog smirked and turned. Red chakra appeared and Ukog opened his mouth firing a red molten chakra blast down. The two attacks exploded o contact and as the smoke cleared Sasuke appeared. The Uchiha took a breath before speaking.

"I want to know what's going on." Sasuke asked.

"We don't really have time." Garra stated. "All you need to know is this isn't Goku. His name is Ukog. And we have to kill him." Ukog laughed.

"_Oh yes... kill me if you can! I'm so going to enjoy watching you all see how weak you are to my ultimate power. Oh yes... I'm going to enjoy this too much._" Sasuke glared as the three rushed Ukog.

Ukog smirked as his body blurred passed all the punches and kicks. "_Why..._" Ukog blocked Lee's kick with his right arm. "_Are..._" His left hand caught Garra's fist. "_You so..._" His leg's shot out blocking the blades going into a cross slash. The group blinked as lightening shot across Ukog's body. "_Weak!!!_" A sphere of energy shot out around Ukog pushing against all three fighters. "_Agh!!!_" The three were knocked back from that attack.

Sasuke flipped and instantly Ukog was behind the Uchiha. "_One..._" Sasuke didn't get time to turn as Ukog hit Sasuke at the neck and sent him flying in to the forest.

"Sasuke!" Lee yelled taking off.

"Lee stop!" Garra yelled only to tense as Ukog had his hand back. 'Shit...!!'

"_Dodonpa!_" Ukog fired a black beam from his finger tips at Lee's back. But instantly sand appeared forming a circle and a shield of energy formed. The attack cancelled out as Lee caught Sasuke. Ukog glanced to Garra. The teen's hand out to his shield. "_Why do you try and stop a losing battle. You should be joining me Garra! We are the same, we carry a demon within us and the people have turned their backs to us. So why not join me and we could do so much to this world... Universe! All at our finger tips._"

"True... We have had similar experiences... But you haven't gone through what Goku has. You are merely something made up of both Goku and Kyuubi. We are not the same. And you're wrong as well. Goku... Myself. We are seen better by people now. More than you may think. So no, I won't follow you... I will destroy you!" Garra growled.

"_Oh please... You gonna keep repeating yourself like a parrot. I will kill you... It's a load of bull. You won't kill me because of that bond to Goku. You're gonna try force me back and help Goku gain control... It's not going to happen! I'm in control! As long as I have this seal! I will remain the king of this body! And no one is strong enough to stop. Not you... Not that weird guy Hiro... Nobody! So why fight?!_"

"Because Goku wouldn't want his home... Friend's... teammates. Killed like this."

"_Tch... You're so going to die last._"

Lee sighed as he set Sasuke down. 'Gai-sensei... I'm sorry but I'm going to have to break your rule.' Lee stood as Ukog glanced down.

"_Now he's finally going to show me his true power. This is going to be fun._" Ukog said as green chi swirled round Lee's body. Lee floated into the air and turned to face Ukog. "_That's it... That's the power I've wanted to fight!_"

Lee closed his eyes. 'Kaimon...' Lee then tucked his arms and legs close to his body. 'Kyumon...' Lee's hair began to rise as green lightening jumped along his body. 'Seimon...' Lee crossed his arms in front of his body as his skin turned red. 'Shoumon kai!' Lee swung out as a shockwave of energy shot across the air. Ukog smirked as he crossed his arms.

"_I will say this... You're strength has improved._" Lee's white eyes glared at Ukog. Ukog brought his hand up as red lightening jumped along his hand. "_Now we can fight like I want..._" His hair jumped up turning a bright crimson red. Lee shifted into a fight stance as Ukog glanced to Garra. "_Unless you're going to fight Garra... Please remove yourself from this place. I'll deal with you later._" Both Lee and Ukog vanished into the air. Garra looked up as two streaks of energy flew long the sky clashing with one another.

Lee vanished as did Ukog and they appeared in close. Lee punched with his right as Ukog dodged to his left and swept Lee's body forward. An elbow came down on Lee's back who caused Lee to gasp and quickly turned bringing his right leg over. Ukog blocked and Lee flipped up right while attacking with a left kick. Ukog blocked and swung his right arm round which Lee blocked and both spun, blocking their strike.

'Tomon...' Both turned with energy in their palms. 'Kai!' As the attacks touched they were blown back. Lee cupped his hands back as he righted. Ukog swung his arms out.

"Ka me... ha me..." Lee yelled as green energy appeared.

"_Fainaru furasshu!_" Ukog yelled as a large beam fired.

"Ha!!!!" Lee roared firing back. The two beams connected and instantly a large sphere of energy expanded. Garra covered his face as he was slowly forced back from the two attacks.

'This is bad... At this rate, that energy is going to do massive damage.' Garra closed his eyes as the energy brightened. Lee growled as Ukog smirked. The sphere instantly shrunk.

XXXXX

Hiro looked up to the sky. 'What was that? Felt like a shockwave?' Hiro jumped up the tree's flipping onto the highest branch. 'What's going on?' Hiro closed his eyes as he let his energy flow out. 'Nothing I know can do that sort of force... It's got to be where Goku is?'

"Oi Hiro!" Hiro glanced down to Kim. "Iwane just got a huge read out of something. And he can't contact Sakura! Can you pick up Goku's energy?!"

"I can't! But I sense lots of other signatures..." Kim blinked as she saw his face become serious. "There's a dark power where ever that blast came from. Sorry Kim-chan... I have to go." Hiro's energy flared as he turned super saiyan.

"Wait! Hiro!" Kim yelled as Hiro took off into the air. He was out of sight before Kim could call again. 'Damn it! Even with Hiro's speed he may not make it in time. It's just too far away.'

'Even if I increase my speed...' Hiro mused as he flew. 'It'll take me 10 minutes... And for some reason, I really doubt the fight will last that time...' Hiro's energy flared as he rocketed across the sky.

XXXXX

Garra slowly lowered his arm to see the smoke begin to settle. Lee panted as his energy dropped. 'Lee's finished. He can't go on now. He needs time to recover.' Lee dropped with his back to the ground and the sand shot out to catch him. As it settled Lee down, Garra heard a deep chuckle.

"_That's two... One to go._" Garra glanced at Ukog. Garra glared as he tensed his body. "_Please tell me you're going to do better than the so call blue beast?_" Garra smirked. Ukog raised an eyebrow. "_What's so funny?_"

"I have something that not even Goku has seen!" Garra crouched forward as he let out a low roar.

Ukog glanced up as the clouds began to roar with thunder. 'This energy... It's demonic...' Lightening shot round Garra as his sand spiralled round his body. The sand spiralled round Garra's feet and began to rise. As it rose, Garra's body began to be replaced. As the sand finished Ukog smirked.

"_Now this... Is going to be interesting._"

Garra's body was replaced with a full brown sand body. The body was toned with muscle that would even match Gohan at the cell games. Blue curvy lines stretched along the upper torso. The brown lower gi still in place. Black bands at the wrists. A large sand spiked tail swung behind him.

"_I must say... Shukaku must have had a hand in this form._" Ukog said as he looked at the humanoid racoon face. Two ears to match. Garra's eyes were yellow with black diamonds. Ukog rubbed his chin. "_Yes... That strength of yours is impressive... I'll out do that with this!_" Ukog's body tensed as sparks of lightening shot along his body. Only for it to die down. Ukog blinked. "_What the...?_"

Garra smirked. "Seems what strength you did have... Orochimaru has cut off." Garra chuckled.

"_No..._" Ukog growled. "_Bastard!!! I'll make sure he is nothing but space dust!_" He looked at Garra's smirking face. "_No one makes me look a fool!!!!_" Instantly the seal on Ukog glowed as a fire pattern shot long the body. Ukog gasped. His growl became a twisted smirk. The red energy darkened and Garra blinked.

'What's this energy?'

"_Maybe... I misunderstood that snake... Kukukuku..._" A deep dark chuckle seeped out. "_It's feels like I'm high on something more... I like it!_" Garra got into stance. Ukog smirked as his energy darkened the area. "_No more talk... Let's get this fight on the road._" Ukog rushed Garra and the teen dodged to his left.

XXXXX

Sakura pushed a branch out the way as she looked to the sky. Lightening shot across the sky as Garra and Ukog raced along it. 'This energy... It's so dark... My body feels so heavy under it. If they're this far away... It must be harder for Garra...'

Garra ducked a kick and quickly spun out his tail. Ukog flipped over and kicked Garra in the face. The teen slid back. Garra panted.

'What's going on? When that seal went off... His energy got so dense and heavy. It's forcing my body to slow down. Shukaku's power can't match this force...'

Both clashed and broke away. Garra panted and blinked as he saw Ukog wasn't fairing. Ukog scowled. 'This energy... It's weakening my body... Curse, chakra based seals... My chi is weakening to this energy. And the two are backfiring on each other. I need to finish this...' Ukog vanished out of Garra's radar and appeared behind the teen. With a swift blow Ukog kicked Garra down into the valley below. Garra flipped round landing on the water.

"_Well Garra... Seems I have to put an end to this short fight... But don't worry... I'll let you try stop me... From destroy the earth!!!_" As Ukog roared that out, spheres in red, black, blue and gold appeared round Ukog.He drew his arms up above him and the orbs began to merge together.

Garra tensed. 'Damn... I don't know if I can do this...' Garra closed his eyes as he palmed his hands together. 'But I have no choice. I'll have to try using this technique. I hope it will be enough...' Garra's hands glowed as he drew them apart. Lightening buzzed between them. 'Focus...' A sphere of energy formed in between the lightening. 'Contain and expand.' He drew his hands round and back. 'Now I need to begin the second part.' At that four clawed arms appeared out of Garra's back. Each hand focused on the sphere of energy as lightening shot from the palms into it. The energy expanded like a glass plate. And at the palm of Garra's hands another energy sphere appeared.

"_This is it Garra! Show me what you can do!_" The energy shrunk and Ukog aimed the attack at Garra. "_Die! Kitsune furasshu kyanon!!_" A bright white light shone as a red bullet of energy fired at Garra. Garra growled.

"Taiyouha!" Garra roared as a bright yellow beam fired forward. The sky lit up as the ground shook. The two attacks clashed and began to form together.

"_I'm impressed Garra! That attack of yours is indeed strong.... But I'm still stronger!_" Slowly the energy began to fall to the earth.

'I haven't got any more strength... I can't push back.' Garra growled only to hear something hit the water. He glanced to see Lee and Sasuke.

"Need help?" Sasuke ask with a smirk.

"If you don't want to die... Then yes." Sasuke and Lee stepped either side of Garra. Both flared their energy. Lee going back into hidden gate five state and Sasuke maxing all his remaining energy.

"Ready Lee?" Sasuke called. Lee nodded cupping his hands back. Sasuke drew his hands back with the palms facing away from each other.

"Chou Kame... hame...ha!" Lee yelled firing a greenish blue beam.

"Gyarikku hou!" Sasuke yelled firing a purple, pinkish white beam. The two beams connected with the large sphere and pushed the energy up to tie point.

"It's still not enough... We need Hiro..." Garra growled.

Up above the valley trees were slowly being pushed back. As they were Sakura came into view. She stood, watching the struggle. "Sakura-san." Sakura looked to Hinata who was walking up.

"Hinata..." Sakura muttered. Hinata nodded before walking on. Sakura looked down as Hinata stopped for a moment. "Sakura... I know you don't like where this is going to end." Sakura looked up. Hinata smiled at her. "But it has to be done..." Sakura shook her head.

"There has to be another way! We just have to force him back." Hinata shook her head.

"Sakura... Goku's gone... Even I can see it. Let it go." Sakura dropped too her knee's. Hinata frowned. 'Sorry... I know it will be hard for you... But it will be hard on all of us as well." With that she ran to the battle. Sakura just sat there looking to the floor.

Hinata jumped down behind the genin. "Hey..." Sasuke looked back.

"Guess you'll have to do."

"Hinata we need to hold out till Hiro get's here. Least I hope he's coming." Hinata nods. "You got anything strong enough to help us?" Hinata nodded shifting her stance.

"I-I do... But I need to power up first."

"Then hurry up!" Hinata closed her eyes as her energy began to rise rapidly. The genin glance back as Hinata's hair rose up and in a flash of light turned gold. They could only blink as Hinata opened her eyes showing bright green ones. (Think future trunks hair style.)

"Y-you're a..." Sasuke muttered in a studded state.

"Super saiyan?" Lee asked. Hinata nodded.

"Hai... Goku told me what could cause someone with saiyan genes to become a super saiyan. So I've been practicing to do just that. Ever night since..." Hinata drew her arms back. "I know I'm nowhere near as strong as Goku... But I'll do my best!" Hinata stated as her hands glowed.

'What technique is that?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Byaku..." Hinata muttered as her right hand glowed in white energy. The kanji for white in blue appeared.

"Ryuu..." A dragons head appeared in her left. Same as before, but a kanji for dragon appeared this time.

Hinata drew her arms forward bringing the attacks together. "Ha!" She yelled as she leaned back and fired. A beam with a white dragons head shot forward and into the sphere. The sudden rush from Hinata's power compressed the energy's and rushed at Ukog.

"_No..._" Ukog roared as the dragons head closed in. His panicked face turned to a smirked as the seal went into the second state. "_Hargh!!_" The energy in front of Ukog expanded and forced the attack down. Back to a stalemate.

"No... It's not enough... That was our last chance...!" Lee called. Ukog laughed,

"_You really think I was done for?! Idiot's I have more power than you can imagine!_"

Back down with Sakura. The girl sat behind a shield of chakra as she held onto Ryuu. Dirt flow passed her as did large rocks. '**You have to do it mortal...**' Sakura bit her lower lip.

'I-I won't do it! Goku's everything to me!' Sakura yelled back.

'**Grr.... Stupid human. You're feelings for this boy shouldn't stop you, only encourage you!**'

'Why? Why would it encourage me to kill him?!'

"_What he's trying to say Sakura..._" Liger spoke calmly. "_I understand this will hurt you greatly... But you need to come to terms with this..._"

'**One life is nothing, to millions!**' Ryuu roared.

'But Goku's more important to me.'

"_If he is then answer me this... Who will be hurt more? You and you're friends for the life of someone close to you... Or Goku... For he will have to face the fact that not only is his hands covered in his friend's blood... But the earth's as well. Possibly the rest of the universe. Tell me, could you live with that?_"

'I-I...'

"_Sakura you have to do what's right._"

'**Kill the boy.**'

"_You're the only one._"

'**Mortal!!**'

"_Sakura..._"

'**Kill!!**'

"_Sakura... How hard do you think Goku will take it, when he finds out the only one that could have saved the world he loves... The one he cares for most..._"

"_**Didn't do a thing.**_" Both finished together. Sakura remained quite. Slowly her hand griped the hilt tightly. Tear's touched her hand before being blown off into the wind.

Up above the sky. Ukog smirked. "_Well it's been fun... But I'm getting bored. Thank you for your sporting chance. Sadly it wasn't enough._" Instantly Ukog Chi rocketed as the genin froze.

"No..."

"This is it!!"

"Damn..."

"Sakura..." Lee spoke in surprise as the genin blinked as he said that.

Ukog was too busy chuckling that he only then sensed killing intent right next to him. He glanced to his left and came face to face with Sakura.

Crazed red eyes met hurt, angry, tear filled emerald eyes. Sakura's blade screeched to life. Sakura closed her eyes. Goku's words echoed in her mind.

"_Hey. I'm not going anywhere soon. I promise. Nothing will happen to me."_

Sakura opened her eye and drew her sword into the air. Her next words echoed out.

"Argh!!!" Ukog was met with a blinding white light.

XXXXXX

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo

Kimi no kokoro ni

Mirai no tame...

It's been a long: 154 days.

Me no mae ni ha yami ga semaru GOIN' BACK

Yon no gou no iu hima ha mou nai no sa

VOLTAGE ha yakitsuita BREAK IT

Shoumen kara ikeba NO! Yabai ze

Utarete tachiagari kimi yo

Tsuyoku umarekaware

YOU'LL BE STRONGER THAN NOW

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo

Kimi no tamashii ni

Shiren sae chikara ni kae

Eikou no hikari moesakare yo

Kako no kanashimi ima norikoe

BURNING FIGHT!

YOU ARE A CHAMP!!

Ato modori ha dekinai NEVER LOOK BACK

Mae shika iku michi ha mou nai no sa

Tetsu no kabe mo kasoku shite BREAK IT

Kitaenuita teki ni sou idonde

Nandomo tachiagari kimi yo

Kagayaki te ni irero

YOU'LL BE STRONGER THAN NOW

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo

Kimi no seigi ni

Zasetsuna to takigi ni shite

Eikou no hikari moesakare yo

Michi naki michi wo terasu tameni

BURNING FIGHT!

WIN THE FIGHT!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to all them reviewers good and bad.

adamrpg X1

The radical dreamer X1

Kingdark X1

Flame55 X1

Kunochidreamer. A big thank you to you. X13

RazgrizAce22 X2

La Mort de Glace X1

Reviewer not a writer X1

Icewolfking, thanks to you too for bugging me…. X1

Weiss The Silver X1

MrEmperor X1

Adamthm X1

Sixteenth Night X1

Narutoking X3

Diimmortal X2

Naruto master of the jutsu's X1

Reaper INI X1

Dark omega z X1

Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain X1

And a super big ringraziato to ThenAgain!! X34

Giving a total of: 68+

Thank you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hajime ha chiisana honoo de ii

Sore ga yuuki de

Me mo kuramu akari ni naru

Kibou no hikari yo kono chikyuu ni

Bokura no ashita he

GLORY FOR THE EARTH

Kiseki no honoo yo moeagare yo

Kimi no tamashii ni

Shiren sae chikara ni shite

Eikou no hikari moesakare yo

Kako no kanashimi ima norikoe

BURNING FIGHT!

YOU ARE A CHAMP!!

XXXXXX

Last place: with 0

a) Speed ninja

d) Cardcaptor Sakura (b) Sakura Haruno

e) Naruto and clack XD

g) Doctor (Needs a better name...)

j) Team swordswomen

k) Shinobi tamers

n) Pokemon Sakura fic (a) Pokemon world

o) pokemon sakura fic (b) naruto world

p) Gumo gumo no shinobi

5th: with 1

h) Naruto bleach cross

4th: with 2

i) Naruto, Gundam wing cross

Third: with 3

c) Cardcaptor Sakura (a) Sakura Kinomoto

f) Naruto dbz (gokusaku, Naruhina)

Second: with 4

m) Infamous Naruto

b) Way of the blade

And coming soon: with 7 points

l) Goku sensei (Now re-titled, Naruto's path of chi.)


End file.
